Invincible
by Game Of Drarry
Summary: Draco agarrou-se na camisa de Harry como se estivesse buscando uma âncora para sobreviver e Harry o enlaçou pela cintura mais do que disposto em ser essa âncora.
1. Special Duty

**Autoras: Paula e Carol  
>Ship: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy<br>Censura: NC - 17  
>Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.<br>Sinopse: Harry Potter é novato no colégio e Draco Malfoy é o monitor encarregado de ajudá-lo em seus primeiros dias. Porém, devido a uma briga entre famílias que acontece desde antes dos garotos nascerem, Harry e Draco não podem nem ao menos cruzar seus olhares. Mas não é como se eles não fossem fazê-lo. **

Capítulo 1  
><em>Special duty<em>

Draco andava pelos corredores acenando com a cabeça para alguns conhecidos e o ouvido zunia com o grito que Pansy Parkinson deu ao vê-lo – como se eles não tivessem ido a uma festa juntos no fim de semana anterior – e seu destino era a sala do diretor.

Não que Draco tivesse se metido em alguma briga no primeiro dia de aula, claro que não, ele era um dos monitores, na verdade, e tinha que ajudar algum novato perdedor a encontrar as salas e mostrá-lo a estrutura do colégio.

Ao entrar na sala, teria rido se não fosse o mau-humor em pessoa. O rosto de Dumbledore transbordava excitação e constrangia o garoto que estava sentado na poltrona em frente a ele. Dali ele não conseguia ver o rosto do novato, mas suas costas definitivamente mostravam bastante tensão.

- Ah meu Deus, eu amo aquelas batatinhas com queijo! E você deveria sugerir a seu pai que vendesse algumas outras sobremesas. Aposto que as pessoas adorariam tortinhas de limão. – Dumbledore levantou a cabeça e observou Draco. – Isso serve para você também, Sr. Malfoy.

- Bom dia diretor. – Draco resolveu ignorar a fala do diretor, por que não era primeira vez que ele sugeria algo daquele tipo e com certeza não seria a última.

- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy, este é Harry Potter. – O sorriso de Dumbledore cresceu. – Potter! Potter, Sr. Malfoy, sabe? _Potter._

- Claro que eu sei quem os Potters são, diretor. Caso o senhor tenha esquecido, as lanchonetes do meu pai são concorrentes das deles.

- Eu sei! Isso não é ótimo?

Foi quando o primogênito Potter levantou, hesitante, e virou para Draco. Automaticamente Draco pensou na síncope que sua mãe teria ao ver como o garoto se vestia. Uma calça jeans quase escorregando pelos quadris, uma camisa azul desbotada que certamente era alguns números acima do que deveria e tênis pretos e sujos com o cadarço desamarrado. Os cabelos escuros eram revoltos e apontavam pra todas as direções existentes. Draco demorou-se nas íris do rapaz, alguns centímetros mais alto que Draco, que eram de um verde tão límpido e brilhante quanto uma esmeralda e nem os óculos de aro redondo parecia poder ofuscá-los.

- Seja bem-vindo. – Draco disse ainda olhando-o nos olhos.

- Obrigado. – Harry sustentou o olhar.

- Ah, isso é ótimo! – O diretor exclamou ainda sorrindo. – Agora vão ou irão perder a primeira aula. Sr. Potter, você já está com seu horário de aulas?

Harry apenas assentiu e em resposta Dumbledore fez um sinal para que eles se retirassem. Eles andavam em silêncio um ao lado do outro nos corredores que agora estavam vazios.

- Hm... Malfoy? – Harry olhou pro loiro ao seu lado e ganhou seu olhar de volta. – Você sabe que os negócios dos nossos pais não têm nada a ver conosco, não é?

- Mas é claro que tem Potter. – Draco cuspiu o nome como se tivesse gosto ruim e deu uma risada nasal. – Eu pretendo assumir os negócios dele quando tiver idade.

- É isso que você quer ou é o que seu pai quer que você queira?

- Por quê? Você não vai assumir os negócios do _seu _pai?

- Eu não vou deixar acabar caso caia em minhas mãos, mas não quero passar minha vida toda nisso. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Claro que não. – Draco revirou os olhos e tomou o horário das mãos de Harry, observando-o e dando uma risadinha em seguida. – Primeira aula com o Snape... Começou bem. Temos essa aula em comum, então vamos logo por que você já está atrasado.

- Eu estou atrasado? Você também está então!

- Estou, mas pra mim não faz diferença. Snape é meu padrinho e não se importa se eu chego na hora e eu sou monitor, caso não tenha percebido. – Draco tirou do bolso uma espécie de broche vermelho em formato de escudo com um H prateado no meio e Harry pensou que talvez ele devesse usar aquilo preso em sua camisa e não guardá-lo no bolso. – Tenho autorização para estar fora da sala. Quero que você me espere na porta da sala ao final de cada aula, inclusive antes do almoço.

- E se você não aparecer, devo continuar esperando até morrer de fome?

- Não se dê tanta importância, Potter. – Draco pousou a mão na maçaneta da porta que tinha escrito "química" em escarlate e antes de bater disse: - Não se preocupe, eu me encontrarei com você.

Draco bateu na porta com a mão livre e girou a maçaneta com a outra, empurrando de leve durante o movimento. Harry, que mantivera os olhos baixos até então, olhou imediatamente para dentro da sala. Seu corpo inteiro tencionou ao ver toda a turma olhando para os dois parados à porta. O professor encarava-o parecendo extremamente aborrecido pela interrupção.

Os olhos verdes analisaram Draco ao seu lado, sorrindo, completamente confortável com a atenção. O loiro sentiu o olhar de Harry escrutinando seu rosto, mas não retribuiu, apenas adentrou a sala como se o lugar pertencesse a ele com um Harry Potter estabanado em seu encalço desviando das diversas mochilas espalhadas. Draco parou alguns passos à frente do professor, Harry logo atrás quase esbarrando no loiro.

- Desculpe o atraso, professor Snape. – Draco desculpou-se desnecessariamente. Snape fez um gesto com a mão, como se não se importasse. – Tive que ir buscar um novato na sala do Prof. Dumbledore. Este é Harry Potter. – Acenou displicente para trás onde sabia estar Harry.

O barulho dos sussurros espantados explodiu na sala de aula. Entre os murmúrios Harry conseguiu entender algumas frases como: "Harry Potter? Como a lanchonete?", "Nossa! Será que a gente ganha desconto por estudar com ele?", "Espero que ele seja mais legal que o Malfoy.", "Se ele é rico, por que tá vestido assim?". Depois desse último comentário, todos se calaram, Snape tinha pedido silêncio em sua voz baixa e ameaçadora.

- Muito bem, senhor Malfoy. Vá para o seu lugar agora. – Apontou para a terceira mesa da segunda de três fileiras. As suas cadeiras estavam vazias como se os lugares estivessem guardados para alguém e sua dupla.

Draco foi até a mesa a passos largos, sentando do lado esquerdo e pendurando a mochila cuidadosamente no encosto do assento. Harry sentou ao seu lado, largando a mochila no chão de qualquer jeito. O loiro inclinou-se um pouco para o lado esquerdo e cutucou uma garota morena, começando a conversar baixinho com ela.

Harry rolou os olhos verdes pela sala. Havia duas meninas sentadas à sua frente cochichando, mas ele não conseguiu escutar o que diziam porque Snape pediu atenção para continuar a aula. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu Draco dar um sorriso irônico para a menina com quem conversava e virar-se para o professor, perfeitamente sério. O moreno pegou a mochila, procurando seu caderno e estojo, mas sentiu uma mão de dedos longos fechar-se ao redor de seu pulso. Virou a cabeça tão rápido que sentiu o pescoço estalar.

- Não é necessário. Apenas preste atenção. – Sussurrou, sem soltar o pulso do rapaz.

- Mas...

- Não. Ele manda o conteúdo por e-mail depois. Apenas preste atenção. – Assim soltou Harry e continuou a olhar o quadro atentamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Harry assentiu bobamente e tentou seguir o conselho do loiro, mas as duas meninas recomeçaram a cochichar, atraindo sua atenção completamente.

- Você não entende! – A da direita exclamou, soando indignada.

- Ele é seu professor, Carolina! – A outra retrucou.

- Mas ele é lindo, olha pra ele!

Harry olhou. O Prof. Snape poderia ser muitas coisas, mas lindo certamente não era uma delas. O rosto era pálido demais, os cabelos oleosos como se nunca tivessem visto um shampoo na vida caíam negros até os ombros, cobertos por uma camisa social preta. Harry não queria nem comentar o nariz – que era enorme.

- Você tem sérios problemas. – Disse a amiga de Carolina. Harry concordava.

- Cala a boca. Ele é uma delícia. – Ela rolou os olhos e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão esquerda, olhando fixamente para frente.

As duas se calaram e Harry pôde finalmente concentra-se na aula. Ou tentar, ao menos. Sua cabeça girava de ansiedade, vontade de conhecer tudo naquela escola nova. Mal podia esperar pela aula de inglês – a única matéria em que era realmente bom. Queria ver a cara do Prof. Lupin - ele tinha que se acostumar a tratá-lo assim -, que era amigo de seu pai, James Potter, desde os tempos de faculdade, ao vê-lo em sua sala de aula. O professor ainda não sabia que Harry agora estudava na Hogwarts High School.

Sentiu um cutucão nas costelas e encolheu-se, olhando para Draco, confuso. O loiro apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça para frente. Harry tomou um susto quando viu o Prof. Snape olhando-o mal-humorado.

- Harry Potter... – Começou, com a voz carregada de ironia. – Nossa nova celebridade. Pensa que sabe tudo, não é mesmo? Não é mesmo, Sr. Potter?

- Não, Prof. Snape. Não penso. – Murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentar de vergonha e raiva. Snape soltou um muxoxo impaciente.

- Pois não parece. Trate de prestar atenção, não farei nenhum trabalho extra ou darei pontos extras ao senhor, Sr. Potter.

Durante o resto da aula, Harry tentou ignorar o olhar de "eu te avisei" de Draco e realmente concentrar-se na aula. Descobriu logo que era apenas uma revisão do ano anterior e que ele já sabia, mas mesmo assim, quase soltou um grito de felicidade quando a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula.

Draco e Harry se levantaram e dirigiram-se à saída. O loiro acenou discretamente para Snape antes de puxar o moreno para fora da passagem e pedir a grade de horário dele, batendo o pé impacientemente enquanto o outro rapaz vasculhava a mochila procurando. Sorriu quando o achou e estendeu-o para Draco.

- Biologia... É em outro prédio. Precisamos correr. – Praticamente jogou o horário na cara de Harry antes de começar a andar rápido. Os dois não conversaram enquanto praticamente corriam pelos corredores lotados, pelo gramado extremamente verde e depois mais corredores, antes de pararem em frente à uma porta de madeira escura, com a palavra "biologia" em vermelho-sangue.

- Você se vira daqui, não é? Tenho trigonometria agora. – Draco estava com as bochechas coradas pela correria, mas não ofegava, como Harry, nem perdia a pose.

- Hm... – Harry olhou pela janelinha da porta e viu os alunos conversando entre si e não havia sinal de nenhum professor. – Eu acho que sim.

- Assim que minha aula acabar eu me encontro com você aqui, está bem? Até mais.

- Até. – Harry observou Draco praticamente correr pelo caminho de volta, até sumir na curva do corredor. Ele suspirou, voltando-se para a porta e abriu-a devagar.

Havia vários balcões de mármore com bancos altos acolchoados. Num canto se via uma prateleira com tubos de ensaio, substâncias em potes de vidro e alguns pares de microscópios. Harry escolheu um dos balcões do fundo, mais perto da janela, e deixou sua mochila escorregar pelo seu ombro e cair no chão, próximo ao seu pé.

No canto oposto ao que ele estava sentado, um casal chamou sua atenção. Uma garota morena e um garoto ruivo pareciam estar discutindo aos sussurros. A morena disse algumas palavras rápidas e fez sinal para que o ruivo se calasse quando ele abriu a boca pra retrucar. Ela suspirou cansada, ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e fez seu caminho para um balcão na frente. O ruivo a observou por alguns segundos e depois passou os olhos pela sala e encontrou os de Harry, que desviou rapidamente, passando a fitar o quadro em branco à frente.

Harry pôde ver pelo canto do olho quando o garoto veio em sua direção e pensou que ele reclamaria por ele estar prestando atenção em brigas alheias, mas ele apenas pigarreou e disse:

- Você se importa se eu sentar aqui? – O ruivo apontou para o banco ao lado de Harry.

- Não, fique a vontade. – Harry sorriu amigavelmente.

- Você é novato, não é? – O garoto jogou sua mochila claramente desgastada sobre o balcão e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, vendo-o apenas assentir. – Seja bem vindo a Hogwarts High, então. Meu nome é Ron. Ron Weasley.

- Harry Potter. Prazer conhecê-lo, Ron.

- Potter? – Ron quase caiu do banco com o pulo que deu. – Você é filho de James Potter?

- Sou. – Harry deu um sorrisinho orgulhoso e baixou a cabeça em seguida, envergonhando-se já pensando no que estava por vir.

- Ah, meu Deus, você é filho do dono das melhores lanchonetes do país!

- Obrigado. – Ele murmurou.

- Espere até Hermione ouvir isso! Ela ama as batatinhas com queijo!

- Desculpe, mas quem é Hermione? – Harry perguntou confuso, virando a cabeça em direção ao ruivo novamente.

- Minha namorada. – Ron apontou para a menina morena com quem ele estava discutindo há alguns minutos. – Eu sei que você viu a gente discutindo, mas vai estar tudo resolvido antes do almoço.

- Tem certeza? Ela parecia bastante insatisfeita.

- Ela passou as férias todas dizendo que quando as aulas voltassem, eu iria começar a sentar na frente com ela e eu concordei pra ver se ela calava a boca, mas eu nunca sentaria na frente! – Ron fez cara de ofensa e Harry riu.

- Por que toda essa necessidade de você sentar na frente?

- Eu levei bomba no último teste de química e ela tem medo que eu perca minha bolsa de estudos. – Ron deu de ombros. – A culpa não é minha se o Snape me odeia!

- Ah, eu fico realmente aliviado em saber que não é só comigo.

- Você já teve o desprazer de ter aula com ele, então? – O rosto de Ron se contorceu em uma careta de desgosto e Harry riu novamente, assentindo. – Eu sinto muito por você. Ele é horrível! Espere até ele começar a mandar trabalhos e projetos... É o inferno na terra.

A sala inteira caiu em silêncio quando a professora entrou na sala. Ela era uma senhora baixinha, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos esbugalhados. Tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto e analisou o rosto dos alunos ali presentes por alguns segundos, aumentando o sorriso ao ver alguns rostos conhecidos.

- Bem vindos de volta, meus queridos! – Ela exclamou virando-se ao quadro negro e escrevendo "Pomona Sprout". – Eu sou a Prof. Sprout e terei o prazer de ensinar-lhes biologia durante todo esse ano letivo. Hoje começaremos com o processo de fotossíntese, sim?

As duas aulas transcorreram rapidamente. A Prof. Sprout era de longe muito mais divertida que o Prof. Snape e Harry conseguiu se concentrar mais nessas aulas do que na primeira. Ele e Ron trabalharam bem juntos e até conversaram um pouco – Ron estava realmente interessado no dia-a-dia do filho do dono das melhores lanchonetes do país e não pôde disfarçar seu desapontamento a descobrir que era como o de qualquer outro garoto.

- É meu pai que lida com essas coisas, Ron. Eu não tenho nada a ver com os negócios dele. – Explicou Harry.

- Mas você pode ir lá comer quando quer, não é? E sair sem pagar?

- Claro. – Ele respondeu com um tom de quem não dá importância.

- Você faz muito isso?

- Às vezes, nos fins de semana, sabe? – Harry deu de ombros.

- Cara, se minha família tivesse uma lanchonete, eu viveria lá! – Ron parecia realmente indignado com a indiferença de Harry.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. É diferente quando se é criado assim, Ron. Eu acho que sou tão acostumado que não faz diferença se eu como lá ou não. Mas eu ficaria mais do que feliz em levar você e sua namorada para um lanche. – Harry sorriu. – Por conta da casa.

- Ah, cara, Hermione vai adorar isso. – A animação do ruivo era quase palpável e isso fez Harry rir. – Vamos, você tem aula de quê agora?

- História. – O moreno respondeu após consultar seus horários.

- Eu também. Ótimo. Deixa só eu falar com a Mione antes... – Ron foi se dirigindo à menina morena que já ia se levantando e Harry não sabia se devia ir lá ou ficar na sua. – Hey, Harry! Vem cá pra eu te apresentar.

- Oi. – Ele disse sorridente para menina enquanto se aproximava.

- Olá. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry. Eu sou Hermione Granger. – Ela estendeu a mão para Harry e abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

- Mione, este é Harry Potter. – O olhar do ruivo estava cheio de expectativa.

- Potter? – Sua boca formou um "o" rapidamente.

- Sim! O pai dele é dono das lanchonetes Potter's e ele disse que pode levar a gente lá qualquer dia de graça!

- Isso é ótimo, Ron. – A garota puxou a bolsa da mesa e parecia conter o riso, em seguida virou-se para Harry. – Não deixe Ron lhe passar a impressão que ele só está interessado em comer de graça, Harry. Ele é apenas facilmente impressionável.

- O que? – Ron franziu o cenho. – Mas não tem nada a ver! Você não está pensando isso, está Harry?

- Claro que não! – Harry imitou a menina e segurou o riso, negando veemente com a cabeça.

- Viu? – Ele deu um sorriso convencido para a namorada e eles se despediram com um selinho, indo cada um para um lado do corredor em seguida.

Assim que eles dobraram num corredor e Harry viu a porta da sala de história, ele lembrou que deveria ter esperado por Malfoy. Mas ele tinha outra pessoa para ajudá-lo e Malfoy estava livre daquele dever enfadonho de acompanhá-lo pra cima e pra baixo. O loiro devia no mínimo ficar feliz em saber que Harry não precisava mais de sua ajuda. E com esse pensamento em mente, ele entrou com Ron na sala de aula e sentou-se no fundo, conversando sobre coisas frívolas até o Prof. Binns chegar.

Quando a sineta tocou novamente, Harry riu quando Ron saiu praticamente voando e arrastando-o em direção ao refeitório. O ruivo o perguntava o tempo todo o que ele achava que seria servido no almoço e Harry apenas respondia que esperava que não fosse hambúrguer.

O lugar já estava bastante cheio e Harry logo perdeu a cabeça vermelha de Ron no meio da multidão quando o garoto disse que ia atrás de Hermione e que ele devia escolher uma mesa para eles. Todas as mesas eram vermelhas e redondas e faziam um contraste bem forte com o piso e as paredes impecavelmente brancas, assim como os três degraus de arquibancada no fundo, onde algumas pessoas cochilavam usando suas mochilas como travesseiro. Em algumas das paredes podiam-se ver a sigla HHS estampadas e chamando atenção. Do lado esquerdo havia uma escada de mármore branco que levava a um segundo patamar também cheio de mesas, com algumas máquinas de refrigerante, doces e chocolates também.

Enquanto observava distraído o refeitório, deu alguns passos mais adentro, procurando uma mesa vazia. Achou uma bem no canto direito, perto de uns garotos usando roupas pretas e com cortes de cabelo bastante estranhos. Um deles o olhou de cima a baixo, como se o desafiando a sentar ali por perto. Harry desistiu na hora. Girou o corpo e voltou a procurar, olhou para o andar superior e viu a garota que estivera conversando com Draco na aula de química. A menina olhava diretamente para ele em dúvida. Talvez ela quisesse chamá-lo para se sentar com ela, mas Harry não viu muito sentido nisso.

Olhou para o outro lado e deu de cara com o gelo acinzentado furioso bem perto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele deu um passo para trás, mas Draco agarrou seu braço e o puxou para ficar bem de frente a ele. O loiro tinha as bochechas coradas e as pálpebras estreitas, num olhar ameaçador e os dedos ao redor do braço de Harry apertavam os músculos com força.

- Por acaso você tem algum problema mental, Potter? – Perguntou num sussurro, seu tom era irado e o moreno não entendeu realmente o que estava acontecendo. – Eu disse claramente para você me esperar depois de _todas_ as aulas. Você me pareceu ter entendido isso. Então, eu volto a perguntar, _você tem algum problema mental_?

- Eu... Malfoy... Draco, me desculpe. Eu só achei que... – Como se fosse possível, a pressão da mão de Draco intensificou-se.

- Não perguntei o que você acha. – Draco disse levando seu rosto para perto do moreno. – Eu fiz uma pergunta bastante simples. Responda-a.

- Malfoy, você está exagerando. – Harry afastou o rosto e tentou puxar o braço de volta. Estava começando a perder a paciência, o loiro estava agindo como se não tê-lo esperado depois das aulas fosse o pior erro que já cometera em sua vida.

- Estou mesmo? – Perguntou Draco, ironizando. – Você sabe o que significa ser monitor? Significa que eu preciso fazer meu trabalho. Significa que se o diretor me diz para acompanhar você, _eu vou acompanhar você._ Gostando disso ou não. E acredite, não é exatamente o que eu gostaria de fazer no primeiro dia de aula. Mas eu fiz, ou tentei fazer ao menos. E se você tivesse se perdido? Se não tivesse achado a sala de aula e perdesse a aula? Eu perderia meu distintivo.

- Desculpe, Draco. – Harry disse realmente arrependido, não havia pensado por esse lado. Achou que o outro ficaria bastante feliz em se livrar dele e pronto. O aperto diminuiu um pouco, mas a expressão de Draco não se suavizou.

- Como você se virou, hein? – Perguntou, ignorando o pedido de desculpas.

- Conheci um garoto, Ron Weasley, e... – Ele continuaria, mas Draco começou a rir forçado e Harry parou de falar, erguendo a sobrancelha direita.

- Weasley? Sério? Não tinha amizade melhor para se arranjar, não?

- Por quê? Ele me pareceu perfeitamente agradável. – O moreno retrucou, cético.

- Claro que pareceu. – Draco rolou os olhos e retirou lentamente os dedos do braço de Harry, sentindo-os tensos e doloridos pela força de sua raiva. Suspirou, levantando o olhar e encarando algum ponto acima do ombro do rapaz. Depois, olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes-esmeralda. – Só não me faça isso de novo, está bem? Não me importo se seu amigo Weasley quer ir com você até a sala de aula, você irá comigo. Entendeu, Potter?

- O-okay. – Gaguejou de leve, ligeiramente intimidado pelo olhar gelado de Draco. O loiro assentiu e passou por ele, esbarrando em seu braço. – Hey, Draco! – Os olhos azuis encontraram os verdes novamente. – Meu braço vai ficar roxo. – Comentou, aleatoriamente.

- Espero que fique. Assim, você se lembra de nunca mais me deixar esperando. Me espere aqui na porta quando der a hora de sua próxima aula. – Deu um sorriso enviesado e deu-lhe as costas, andando em direção às escadas. Harry meneou a cabeça, virando-se para procurar a cabeça ruiva de Ron.

- Harry! – Ron apareceu bem atrás do moreno com Hermione ao seu encalço. – Você estava falava com o Malfoy?

- Sim. O diretor mandou ele me acompanhar de uma sala a outra e eu acabei arrumando problema pra ele quando fui com você. – Harry deu um sorriso todo errado e passou a mão pelos cabelos, descendo em direção a nuca.

- Tome cuidado, Harry, Malfoy não é flor que se cheire. – Ron encolheu os ombros ligeiramente.

- Eu não o conheço direito, mas ele pode ser legal quando quer. E definitivamente é dedicado ao que faz. – O moreno deu de ombros e apontou uma mesa que por sorte estava vazia.

- O problema é que ele não parece querer ser legal muito freqüentemente, não é? Boa parte do tempo ele é apenas um grande idiota convencido. Ele acha que é o maioral por que o pai é dono do Malfoy's Burguers. Mas os hambúrgueres deles nem são tão bons, sabe? Os do seu pai são melhores.

- Obrigado, Ron, mas eu acredito que se fosse tão melhor assim meu pai não se estressaria tanto com a concorrência que temos com eles, não é? – Harry deu de ombros.

- Você está mesmo defendendo ele, Harry?

- Não estou defendendo ninguém, você que está usando argumentos infundados.

- Nossa, você soou como a Hermione. Ai! – O ruivo fez uma careta de dor ao receber uma cotovelada nas costelas da namorada.

Harry apenas riu e sentou-se na cadeira, recostando-se na cadeira e deixando sua visão cair em um ponto qualquer e sem foco. A dor em seu braço o lembrou do acontecido de alguns segundos. Ele havia sido muito egoísta por não pensar que ignorar os pedidos de Draco poderia prejudicá-lo, mas pra que segurá-lo tão forte? E pra que aquele olhar tão intenso? Tudo bem que ele estava tentando intimidar Harry e fazê-lo temer pelo que podia acontecer se não o atendesse, mas aquela intensidade toda e o calor passando tão rapidamente entre um corpo e outro não era normal, era?

Rapidamente ele passou o olhar pelo refeitório e encontrou Draco subindo as escadas com a pose de um príncipe de gelo. A garota morena que ele havia visto estava lá com mais um garoto negro e dois grandalhões que pareciam guardar a mesa como um forte. As íris cinzas encontraram as verdes quando o loiro olhou pra baixo. Harry sustentou o olhar. Quanto tempo se passou era impossível saber, mas demorou até Draco dar um sorrisinho e virar-se para os amigos.

- Tudo bem, enquanto você fica ai encarando a criatura mais insuportável do colégio, eu vou comer, por que estou com muita fome. – Ron disse levantando-se.

- Você sempre está com muita fome. – Hermione revirou os olhos. – Não estou com tanta fome. Pode ir.

- Vou pegar um refrigerante pra você, está bem? – Ron avisou se afastando.

- Harry... – Hermione virou para o moreno assim que o namorado estava longe o suficiente. – Não dê ouvidos ao Ron. Malfoy consegue ser bem desagradável às vezes e isso não é segredo pra ninguém, você mesmo já deve ter percebido, mas seja amigo de quem você quiser. Ele só não quer que os filhos dos reis dos hambúrgueres se unam e o deixem de lado, entende?

- Eu... Acho que sim.

- Rony vem de uma família realmente grande e está acostumado em sempre ser deixado de lado, então ele criou um pouco de resistência e tende a se impressionar com muita facilidade, mas ele é uma ótima pessoa e um ótimo amigo.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. – Harry sorriu. – Hm... Se você não se importa, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer. Você realmente não quer nada?

- Claro que quero! Estou morrendo de fome. Só queria poder falar com você. – A morena levantou-se rapidamente. – Vamos antes que comam tudo!

O refeitório esvaziou rapidamente quando a sineta tocou e Harry terminou seu almoço calmamente, esperando Draco aparecer. Ron pareceu indignado por que o moreno ia esperar o filhote de Malfoy, mas foi arrastado para fora por Hermione sob o argumento de que eles iriam se atrasar.

- Hey, Potter! – Draco apareceu próximo a saída, com sua mochila no ombro e a pose de sempre. – Fico feliz que tenha lembrado do recado dessa vez.

- A dor no meu braço não me deixou esquecer. – Harry sorriu de canto.

- Ótimo. – Draco fez um sinal com a cabeça para eles irem andando e Harry começou a andar de solavanco, pegando o mesmo ritmo do loiro em seguida. – O Weasel, Potter? Mesmo?

- Bem, acontece que o "Weasel" – Harry fez as aspas no ar. – foi o único aluno nessa escola que veio falar comigo até agora.

- Não, na verdade, fui eu. – Draco analisou o rosto do moreno ao seu lado.

- Mas você fez isso por obrigação. Dumbledore mandou você me ajudar. Você nunca teria me dirigido a palavra se não fosse assim.

- Certamente eu teria. No momento em que eu descobrisse que o filho do concorrente do meu pai está estudando no mesmo colégio que eu, eu iria querer dar uma boa olhada no cidadão. – Draco levantou um pouco mais o queixo pontudo e bufou. – O Weasley provavelmente só está atrás de um bom desconto.

- Por que sempre tem que ter a ver com essa porcaria dessa concorrência? – Harry parou e esperou que Draco percebesse e se virasse para então encará-lo. – Você pode até ser o herdeiro do Malfoy's Burguers, mas não trabalha lá ainda. Nós dois não somos concorrentes. Somos apenas adolescentes tentando sobreviver a este inferno que é o ensino médio.

- Você está esperando o que? – Draco segurou Harry pelo pulso e foi puxando-o pelo corredor. – Que eu confraternize com o Weasley e a Granger como se fossemos ótimos amigos?

- Não. Apenas esqueça dessa competição entre nossos pais, está bem?

- É fácil pra você falar quando seu pai não pega no seu pé 24hrs por dia. – Draco sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo forçadamente. – 24hrs por dia dizendo que eu tenho que estar preparado para assumir os negócios...

- Você alguma vez disse a ele que não é isso que você quer?

- Não importa.

- Mais é claro que importa!

- São os negócios da família! – A voz de Draco aumentou significantemente e ele o Harry agora estavam parados um de frente ao outro, mergulhados nas imensidões das íris verdes e cinzas.

- É a _sua_ vida! – Harry retrucou com o mesmo volume na voz, cerrando os olhos rapidamente.

Eles não perceberam, mas já estavam na frente da porta que dizia "filosofia" e todos lá dentro olhavam pra eles, inclusive o professor que organizava um projetor de imagens multimídia. Draco e Harry ainda se observaram por alguns segundos, e ao sentir seu braço queimando, Harry o puxou da mão de Draco – sentindo-o começar a formigar quase que imediatamente -, desviando o olhar para os alunos curiosos.

- Cuidado com o Prof. Lockhart. – Draco avisou como se nada daquilo tivesse acabado de acontecer, como se ele também não tivesse sentido aquele calor abraçar seus corpos. – O ego dele é bem grande.

- Se for um pouco menor que o seu, eu tenho certeza que ele deve ser bem mais agradável. – Harry deu um sorrisinho e ajeitou a mochila no ombro, dando um passo em direção a porta.

- Muito engraçado, Harry. – Draco revirou os olhos. – Não esqueça de me esperar aqui.

E mais uma vez Harry observou Draco sumir no fim do corredor. Todos dentro da sala ainda olhavam pra ele e em um segundo seu rosto estava queimando de vergonha. Devagar e com a cabeça baixa ele atravessou a sala e sentou-se no único lugar vazio, entre um menino e uma menina. Até agora, aquela havia sido a única aula na qual ele não precisaria sentar em dupla, o que o deixou muito mais relaxado.

- Olá! – Sussurrou a menina loira sentada na fileira ao seu lado. Sua voz era macia e doce. – Meu nome é Luna Lovegood e o seu?

- Harry Potter. – Harry deu um meio sorriso e se encolheu quando ouviu o menino ao seu lado murmurar "Harry _Potter?"_ – Prazer.

- Bem vindo, Sr. Potter. – A menina respondeu inclinando a cabeça lentamente. – Espero que faça muitos amigos aqui.

- Obrigado. E pode me chamar de Harry.

- Atenção aqui, por favor! – Pediu o Prof. Lockhart apagando as luzes da sala.

O garoto ao seu lado soltou um gritinho abafado e se encolheu na cadeira rapidamente. Harry o fitou e teria visto o rosto dele ficar vermelho se não estivesse tão escuro. Quando Harry voltou sua atenção para frente, Lockhart já havia começado a falar e fazia gestos indicando algumas imagens que refletiam no quadro pelo projetor.

Mesmo com os olhos no professor egocêntrico, Harry não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que ele dizia. A dor que palpitava em seu braço o levou a outro lugar. Algum lugar que ele encontrou no fundo de um par de íris cinzas.

Draco era extremamente atraente, ele tinha que admitir. O loiro era mais baixo apenas alguns centímetros, era magro, mas dava pra ver a curva de alguns músculos por debaixo da camisa social azul-petróleo. Os dois primeiros botões abertos e a calça jeans ligeiramente apertada era pra fazer qualquer garota gritar e tremer as bases de muitos garotos que se dizem heterossexuais. Os cabelos platinados meticulosamente penteados, rosto fino e olhos de uma imensidão cinza hipnotizadora.

Sim, Harry se interessava por garotos. E garotas também. Há pelo menos uns dois anos Harry vinha olhando para garotos de outra maneira, analisando melhor, imaginando coisas e realizando outras. Após algumas experiências – com ambos os sexos – Harry estava ciente de sua bissexualidade.

- Ei, Harry. – O moreno pulou da cadeira com o susto e sua fala sumiu por um segundo quando viu os olhos que eram frutos de seus devaneios bem na sua frente. – A sineta tocou, todos já saíram da sala e você ficou aqui com essa cara de babaca encarando o nada. Por que eu não estou surpreso?

- Eu esperei por você, pelo menos. – Harry deu de ombros e guardou suas coisas rapidamente.

- É, pelo menos. – Draco segurou o braço dele e foi puxando-o para fora da sala. – Vamos acabar nos atrasando.

- Temos aula juntos agora?

- Pra sua felicidade, sim. – Draco sorriu de canto. – Duas de inglês.

- Ah, finalmente! – Harry abriu o maior sorriso do dia.

- Finalmente? – O loiro cerrou os olhos e o encarou.

- Sim. O Prof. Lupin é um grande amigo do meu pai.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Draco soltou um muxoxo. – Isso explica por que ele me odeia.

- Te odeia? O Moony não seria capaz de odiar ninguém. Nem mesmo você, Draco.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. – Ele bufou. – Vamos ver como ele reage quando me vir com você, sim? Ai você me diz se ele me odeia ou não.

Draco só soltou Harry quando eles chegaram à porta da sala. Lupin havia acabado de entrar e virava pra escrever alguma coisa no quadro quando seus olhos encontraram Draco, caindo sobre Harry logo em seguida.

- Ah, meu Deus, Harry! – O professor cruzou a distancia entre eles em passos largos e tomou o garoto num abraço. – Você não me disse que iria estudar aqui! Você e seu padrinho devem ter tido um bom trabalho pra esconder isso de mim, uh? Sirius é péssimo guardando segredos.

- Sim, sim... Professor. Pode me soltar agora. – Harry quase podia sentir os olhares curiosos de dentro da sala atravessarem as costas do professor e atingi-lo.

- Oh, desculpe. – Lupin deu um passo pra trás e tirou uma sujeira inexistente do ombro de Harry, sorrindo. – Estou muito feliz de tê-lo como aluno, Harry.

- É ótimo tê-lo como professor também, Moony. – O moreno apenas murmurou o apelido.

- Vamos, entre, está na hora da aula. – Lupin fez um sinal, dando espaço pros dois alunos passarem e acenou com a cabeça para Draco. – Sr. Malfoy.

- Professor. – Draco respondeu com um aceno também quando passou por ele, seguindo Harry.

- Você tinha razão, Draco. – Harry sussurrou por cima do ombro para o loiro enquanto seguia para a dupla de carteiras no meio da terceira fileira. – Lupin realmente odeia você, eu vi quando ele tirou uma arma e apontou para sua cabeça.

- Não seja idiota. – O loiro empurrou Harry pelo ombro. – A aula mal começou.

Harry sentou ao lado de Draco e viu quando Lupin lhe lançou um olhar confuso, alternado entre o rosto de Draco e o de Harry. Após alguns segundos estranhos, o professor virou-se para enfim dar início a aula.

- Talvez agora que você está fazendo dupla comigo, ele pare de tirar pontos meus por besteira nos trabalhos. – Draco sussurrou enquanto abria a mochila.

- Ou talvez você esteja acostumado com o Prof. Snape ignorando seus erros e lhe dando pontos extras.

- E como você sabe que ele faz isso? – Draco sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Oh, o que ele não faria para agradar o adorável afilhado dele, não é? Está escrito naquele nariz anormalmente grande!

Draco teve que praticamente se contorcer pra não rir alto na sala de aula, mas quando o sorriso de Harry aumentou, foi impossível e o loiro gargalhou. Todos os alunos viraram para os dois. Harry encolheu-se na cadeira quando percebeu que era o centro das atenções e Draco continuava rindo.

- Algum problema? – Lupin tentou fazer sua voz soar mais alta que as risadas do loiro. – O que é tão engraçado, Sr. Malfoy?

- Nada. – Draco respondeu sem fôlego, ainda com um sorriso no rosto e enxugando uma lágrima que tremia no canto do olho.

- É minha culpa, professor. – Harry disse baixinho, ainda encolhido.

- Estava contando piadas? Bem, acho que toda turma tem direito de ouvir, então. – Lupin cruzou os braços, esperando.

- Eu acho melhor não.

- Por favor, Sr. Potter. Sobre o que você e o senhor Malfoy estavam falando que é assim tão engraçado? – O professor apontou para Draco que mordia os lábios pra não voltar a rir.

- Estávamos falando que o Prof. Snape tem um nariz anormalmente grande.

Draco recomeçou a rir e o resto da turma o acompanhou. Harry viu a força que Moony estava fazendo para manter sua postura de professor e não se juntar aos alunos nas risadas.

- Pois bem. Agradeço pelo seu comentário, Sr. Potter, mas podemos voltar para aula agora, eu acredito. – Lupin esperou que a turma se acalmasse e voltou-se para o quadro.

- Por que você tem que ser tão escandaloso? – Harry perguntou num fio de voz para Draco, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Eu nunca havia ouvido ninguém falar desse jeito do Snape. As pessoas têm tanto medo dele que até evitam falar sobre ele. – Draco deu de ombros. – Foi engraçado.

- Eu percebi.

- Não sei por que está reclamando, se fosse eu a ter dito isso, Lupin teria me mandando para a diretoria.

- Duvido muito. Esse ódio que você diz que ele tem por você é tudo coisa da sua cabeça, Draco. Provavelmente alguma lavagem cerebral que seu pai e seu padrinho fizeram em você.

- Cala a boca. – Draco inclinou-se para o lado, batendo com o próprio ombro com força no braço de Harry.

- Ai! – Harry alisou o lugar. – Esse é o mesmo braço que você passou o dia todo apertando, sabia? Deve estar todo roxo.

Draco apenas deu de ombros e eles se calaram para prestar atenção na aula. Quando a sineta tocou, o loiro deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa, cansado. Harry sorriu e o cutucou até que ele levantasse, reclamando.

- Finalmente! Eu achei que não ia acabar nunca. – Ele jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito no ombro e seguiu Harry em direção a saída.

- Sr. Potter, posso falar com você um minuto? – Pediu o professor.

- Hm... – Harry olhou para Draco que assentiu.

- Vou esperar por você no corredor. – O loiro saiu mais do que depressa.

- Está tudo bem com você, Harry? – Ele perguntou encostando-se na própria mesa e cruzando os braços.

- Sim, tudo bem.

- Harry... – Lupin começou com ar reprovador. – De todos os alunos desse colégio, você tinha que começar amizade logo com um Malfoy?

- Eu não estou começando amizade com ele, Moony. O diretor que mandou ele me acompanhar nas aulas.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas Dumbledore disse para ele acompanhá-lo, não para sentar com você nas aulas. E vocês pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, não é? A propósito, o comentário sobre o Prof. Snape foi hilário.

- Hm... Obrigado. – Harry passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes e encolheu os ombros.

- Os Malfoys não são do tipo que fazem algo por alguém sem querer algo me troca, então, tome cuidado, Harry. – Lupin deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto. – Eu quero que você se divirta enquanto estiver aqui, então você precisa estar na companhia das pessoas certas.

- Pode deixar, Moony, eu sei me cuidar. – Harry sorriu e despediu-se do professor.

Os corredores estavam completamente lotados, mas não foi difícil achar a cabeça loira abrindo caminho e vindo em direção a ele. Os outros saiam do caminho de Draco como súditos abrem caminho para um rei e o sorriso nos lábios dele mostrava que era exatamente assim que o loiro se sentia.

- Então, o que ele queria? Provavelmente disse pra você se afastar de mim, não foi?

- Ele não é a primeira pessoa hoje que me diz isso, se você quer saber. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Claro que não. – Draco bufou. – Ouça, amanhã de manhã eu me encontro com você na escadaria da entrada, está bem? Não se atrase, por favor.

- Amanhã? Eu achei que você só iria me acompanhar hoje. – O moreno franziu o cenho.

- Você não é muito esperto, é Harry? – Draco deu uma risada nasal. – Você não teve todas as aulas ainda, então não sabe onde são todas as salas. Ou sabe?

- Eu não encontraria nem as que eu já tive, na verdade. Esse colégio é muito grande.

- Exato. Então, você vai me esperar na escadaria e também não vai chegar atrasado. – Draco começou a andar e Harry o seguiu.

- Certo. Mais alguma ordem?

- Sim: pare de querer dar uma de engraçadinho. – Ele cerrou os olhos.

Harry apenas riu e deu de ombros. Estar com era Draco fácil, o garoto tinha esse jeito convencido e agia como se o mundo girasse em torno de si, mas não era exatamente assim. Harry percebeu logo que apesar do convencimento todo, Draco era um garoto legal – e um paraíso para seus olhos, é claro. Olhou para o lado e viu os lábios bem desenhados esticados em um sorriso irônico – Harry percebeu, também, que o loiro adorava dar esse tipo de sorriso –, os olhos cinza estavam fixos em um ponto à frente. Mas Harry não teve tempo de perguntar.

A mesma garota morena da aula de química e do almoço passou por ele como um furacão e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco como se ele tivesse acabado de voltar da guerra. Harry franziu o cenho ao ver a expressão do loiro mudar e ele começar a rir abertamente, abraçando-a de volta. Alguma coisa queimou na boca do estômago do moreno, obrigando-o a desviar o olhar para ver o garoto negro que ele vira no almoço andar calmamente com a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros e as mãos dos bolsos dos jeans escuros.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça antes de o garoto negro tocar o ombro da menina ainda agarrada a Draco. Ela deu uma risadinha e soltou-o, olhando para Harry como se estivesse pronta para gritar de horror.

- Oh meu Deus! O que são essas roupas? – Exclamou, levando ambas as mãos à boca teatralmente. Draco e o outro garoto gargalharam, enquanto Harry corava.

- Eu sei! – O loiro respondeu, rindo ainda. Apoiou a mão no ombro de Harry levemente. – Harry, estes são Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini. – Indicou os dois com a mão livre displicente. – E este... – Deslizou a mão pelo braço do moreno antes de retirá-la para ajeitar a mochila no ombro. – É Harry Potter.

Harry olhou para o loiro e sorriu. Blaise acompanhou tudo com o olhar antes de virar para Pansy e sorrir maliciosamente, a menina que mantinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas apenas retribuiu.

- Bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Potter. – Blaise disse polidamente. Harry espantou-se um pouco. Ele foi o único a não fazer comentário algum sobre a lanchonete o dia inteiro.

- Olá, Potter. – Pansy acenou, balançando a mão, como uma criança.

- Oi. Hm... É um prazer. – O moreno deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos, envergonhado.

Os quatro começaram a andar juntos em direção à saída. Pansy agarrou-se ao braço de Draco que conversava alguma coisa com Blaise. Harry não estava prestando atenção.

- Draco, amor... – Pansy disse suavemente ao chegarem ao topo da escadaria. Harry virou a cabeça, rápido, para encará-la. A queimação na boca do estômago voltando. – Poderia nos dar uma carona hoje? – Draco sorriu.

- Já? – Encarou Blaise que apenas de ombros. – Okay, então. Vão na frente, já estou indo.

Pansy beijou-lhe a bochecha e começou a andar, puxando Blaise pela mão. Harry sentia-se inquieto com a cena que havia acabado de presenciar. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas ver aquela menina com cara de buldogue chamando Draco de "amor" deixou-o extremamente incomodado.

- Hey, Potter! – Harry assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Draco exclamar em seu ouvido. Olhou o cinza dos olhos do garoto e esqueceu todo seu desconforto ao ver a expressão revoltada no rosto bonito. – Tava no mundo da lua, é? Vê se presta atenção. – Bateu de leve na nuca do moreno que soltou uma exclamação e sorriu.

- Desculpe, desculpe! – Ergueu as mãos abertas na altura da cabeça em sinal de rendimento.

- Tanto faz. – Draco fez um gesto de quem não se importa com as mãos e deu de ombros. – Perguntei como você vai pra casa.

- Acho que vou com o Moony. – Respondeu e franziu o cenho, lembrando-se de que não havia combinado nada com os pais.

- Bem, okay, então. – Draco apoiou a mão no ombro dele e apertou de leve. – Te vejo amanhã.

- É... – Harry observou o loiro andar altivo até uma menina suspirar duas vezes seguidas ao seu lado e sua curiosidade obrigá-lo a desviar o olhar.

Harry não disfarçou a surpresa ao ver seu padrinho, Sirius Black, andar até ele descontraído, usando uma bermuda surrada, camisa de botão praticamente toda aberta e chinelos. Sirius sorria alegremente, enquanto todos os alunos abriam passagem para ele e algumas meninas suspiravam. O garoto estava prestes a cavar um buraco no chão de cimento para se esconder de tanta vergonha, mas o padrinho já estava perto demais.

- Harry, meu amigo! – Exclamou Sirius, abrindo os braços como se fosse abraçá-lo, mas ao ver o pânico no rosto do afilhado apenas passou o braço redor dos ombros dele. – Como foi de primeiro dia?

- Tudo ótimo. Tive aula com o Moony. – Sorriu ainda um pouco envergonhado.

- Mesmo? – Riu alto. – Como foi que ele reagiu quando te viu? – Os olhos azuis acinzentados brilharam em divertimento. – Ele desmaiou?

- Claro que não, Padfoot! – Harry gargalhou. – Foi bem menos escandaloso do que você achou que seria.

- Oh, bem... Devo cinquentinha pro seu pai. – Deu de ombros. – Mas e aí, fez amigos? Quem era aquele garoto com quem você estava conversando?

- Sim, fiz alguns. – Sorriu ao lembrar-se de Ron e Hermione. – Ah, ele se chama Draco. É monitor e está me ajudando nesses primeiros dias.

- Draco? Esse nome não me é estranho... Draco de que? – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha direita, assumindo uma expressão pensativa.

- Hm... Draco Malfoy. – Disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O que? – Sirius arregalou os olhos, afastando-se logo do afilhado como se o garoto estivesse dando choque. – Onde você está com a cabeça, Harry? Malfoy? Você está virando amigo do Malfoy-miniatura? É isso mesmo? Seu pai vai ter uma síncope quando souber. Você vai ver. Tem merda na cabeça, garoto? – Padfoot falava rápido, sem perceber que Harry estava rolando os olhos, pouco se importando com as palavras do padrinho.

- Padfoot... – Uma voz calma soou atrás deles e os dois viraram-se para ver Remus parado, lançando olhares gelados para Sirius. – Isto é uma escola, Sirius. – Falou andando calmamente até eles. – _Crianças_ estudam aqui. Tome mais cuidado com o que fala. – Sirius rolou os olhos e deu de ombros.

- Mas o Harry...

- Não me interessa. Pelo que eu e o resto da escola ouvimos você irá resolver com o pai dele, não é? – Remus cruzou os braços.

Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, mas a visão de um homem alto, inteiramente vestido de preto, os cabelos oleosos e compridos saindo da escola o fez esquecer o que ia dizer e sorrir maliciosamente. Deu alguns passos à frente, ignorando Remus e parou de frente para Severus Snape.

- E aí, Seboso? – Padfoot cumprimentou tranqüilamente, como se não tivesse dito nada demais. Alguns alunos que passavam por perto arregalaram os olhos e tentaram transformar a risada numa tosse. – Faz um tempo, como a vida tá te tratando?

O rosto macilento de Snape ficou branco e depois vermelho. Remus, vendo aquilo não ia dar certo, interferiu. Segurou Sirius pelo braço e o puxou para perto.

- Está na hora de ir pra casa, Sirius. – Murmurou, olhando para Harry que prendia o riso.

- É, é, tudo bem. – O mais alto deu de ombros. – Tchau, Seboso.


	2. Home not so sweet home

Capítulo 2  
><em>Home not-so-sweet home<em>

Snuffles veio latindo todo o caminho pra casa, enquanto Sirius reclamava e dizia que Harry havia perdido a cabeça se achava que ele e os pais iriam aprovar aquilo. O moreno apenas revirava os olhos e acenava com a cabeça, fingindo ouvir o que o padrinho dizia. Harry estava, na verdade, tentando imaginar o que Draco faria ou diria numa situação daquelas.

- Sirius, por favor... – Ele pediu pela centésima vez quando a picape estacionou na entrada da garagem.

- Eu sinto muito Harry, mas é pro seu próprio bem. Eu não posso deixar que esse garoto acabe se aproveitando de você, entende? Por que é isso que os Malfoy fazem.

Sirius desceu da picape quase voando e atravessou os portões em passos rápidos, quase correndo, em direção a porta da frente. Harry fez o mesmo caminho, quase se arrastando, sabendo que o que estava por vir seria bem cansativo. Sirius usou a chave que possuía para entrar, e antes mesmo de chegar à sala de estar já chamava pelos pais de Harry.

- Lily? Lily! – Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, sem saber exatamente aonde ir. – James!

- Sirius? O que diabos está acontecendo? – James quase tropeçou na escada enquanto descia correndo.

- James! Argh, finalmente. Você não tem noção do que seu filho está fazendo! – Sirius gesticulava mais do que necessário.

- O que? O que foi? – James levou seu olhar até Harry, que finalmente apareceu à porta.

- Eu fui buscá-lo no colégio e ele estava de conversinha com o filho do Malfoy!

Harry soltou uma risadinha, largando-se numa poltrona qualquer e deixando sua mochila cair no chão. Sirius fazia soar como se Harry tivesse sido pego usando drogas enquanto torturava um cachorrinho.

- Ah meu Deus. – James cobriu o rosto com a mão, deslizando-a pelos cabelos logo em seguida. – Filho do Malfoy, Harry? Mesmo?

- O que está acontecendo? – Lily veio da cozinha enxugando as mãos numa toalhinha branca.

- Harry está fazendo amizade com o filho do Malfoy. – O pai informou.

- Eu já disse que não estou fazendo amizade com ele. Dumbledore mandou que ele me acompanhasse durante as aulas. Só isso. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Vocês pareciam estar se divertindo. – Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Harry, você não poderia ter feito amizade com mais ninguém? Eu não quero você junto desse garoto. – Lily tentou fazer com que sua voz não soasse como se ela o estivesse proibindo, mas falhou.

- Pode ser perigoso, filho. – James se aproximou do garoto. – Malfoy pode ter simplesmente pedido ao filho que se aproximasse de você para conseguir algo de nós.

- Você vai acabar achando que ele era mesmo seu amigo e quando não for mais conveniente, ele vai descartar você como se você fosse lixo. – A ruiva abaixou-se em frente ao filho e acariciou seu rosto com um sorriso maternal. – E você não é, querido.

- Mãe, pai, não há com o que se preocupar. Draco está apenas fazendo o dever dele...

- Ah, fudeu, já está chamando o garoto pelo primeiro nome! – Sirius deixou seus braços caírem e bufou.

- Draco está apenas fazendo o dever dele... – Harry repetiu, ignorando o comentário do padrinho. – E assim que a semana acabar, ele vai voltar pros amigos dele e eu vou conhecer melhor os outros amigos que fiz, está bom assim?

- Uma semana é tempo o suficiente pra se apegar. – Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Ele não é um cachorro, Sirius. Eu não vou me _apegar._

- Ah, é mesmo? – Ele bufou novamente.

- Nós confiamos em você, Harry. – Disse James. – Você sabe qual é a coisa certa a fazer.

- E caso não saiba, a coisa certa a fazer é dar um chute na bunda daquele furão albino antes que ele dê em você. – Disse Sirius.

- Sirius. – Lily chamou com ar reprovador, voltando para Harry em seguida. – Nós só não queremos que você acabe se magoando, está bem?

- Eu entendo e não há motivo para se preocupar. – Harry garantiu dando um sorriso forçado. – Posso subir agora? Quero tomar um banho. Estou cansado.

- Claro, querido. O jantar será servido logo, não demore.

Harry pulou da poltrona e pegou a mochila, correndo escada à cima o mais rápido que pode, fugindo de mais comentário inoportunos do padrinho.

- Vocês sabem que isso não vai dar certo, não é? – Sirius virou-se para os amigos.

- Eu também não tenho um bom pressentimento. Mas nós não conhecemos o garoto, talvez ele não seja tão ruim quanto o pai. – Lily deu de ombros.

- E qual a possibilidade de não ser? Pense racionalmente, Lily, Harry vai ter problemas com o filhote de Malfoy. Tal pai, tal filho, lembra?

- Se o garoto tivesse metade do gênio que o pai tem, eu tenho certeza que o Harry já teria dado um jeito de escapar dele. – James dirigiu-se as escadas. – Vamos esperar essa semana acabar e ver aonde isso vai dar.

- Vai ficar pro jantar, Padfoot?

- Claro! Pode colocar mais dois lugares na mesa por que eu e o Snuffles estamos morrendo de fome. – Sirius fez um sinal para fora, onde o cachorro corria de um lado para o outro.

* * *

><p>A mansão Malfoy era sempre muito silenciosa, principalmente quando Lucius estava em casa. Na hora do jantar geralmente não se ouvia nada além do barulho dos talheres no fundo do prato, mas naquela noite havia um assunto bastante sério a ser abordado – pelo menos ao ver do grande Senhor Malfoy.<p>

- Draco. – Ele começou devagar. – Eu falei com Severus. Ele disse que você passou o dia todo pra cima e pra baixo com o filho dos Potters.

Os talheres tanto de Draco quando de sua mãe caíram no prato e tintilaram, ambos olharam para Lucius.

- Isso é verdade, Draco? – Perguntou Narcissa.

- Claro que é verdade, Severus não mentiria. – Lucius observou a esposa por alguns segundos e lançou um olhar reprovador para Draco em seguida. – Quero que me explique.

- Dumbledore mandou que eu o acompanhasse. Ele é novato no colégio e como monitor, é meu dever ajudá-lo.

- Sobre qualquer ordem que lhe é concebida pelo seu diretor, você também tem um dever com a sua família e uma delas é respeitar o nome e a influência que temos. Aquele garoto é a sua concorrência, Draco, e não me parece nada bom uma confraternização desnecessária.

- Pai, eu estou apenas cumprindo meu dever, não estou confraternizando com a concorrência.

- Você devia ter dito não quando soube quem ele era.

- Eu não tinha essa opção.

- Isso só mostra o quanto você é fraco.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou no cômodo. Narcissa crucificou o marido com os olhos, mas ele apenas fingiu não perceber, voltando a se concentrar no seu jantar. Alguns dolorosos minutos depois, Draco tirou o guardanapo do colo e o colocou sobre a mesa.

- Posso me retirar? – Pediu.

- Fique a vontade, querido. – Narcissa respondeu antes do marido e esperou o filho sair para voltar a crucificá-lo. – Isso foi completamente desnecessário, Lucius.

- Nada é desnecessário quando se trata daquela gente. Eu não podia deixar que Draco pensasse que podia passar com essa. Fazendo amizade com o filho deles? Ora, onde já se viu...

- Recomponha-se, Lucius. Eles são apenas garotos e não fazem a mínima idéia da rivalidade entre vocês. Eles provavelmente nem entendem.

- Por que são fracos demais para tal. – Lucius fez um gesto displicente enquanto alcançava um copo d'água.

- Eles são apenas garotos. – Ela repetiu. – Se você faz tanta questão de que Draco entenda e que o apóie, explique a ele.

- Não é necessário.

- Sim, é necessário. É mais do que necessário. Mas a verdade é que eles não têm nada a ver com isso. – Narcissa mantinha o tom de voz baixo.

- Então você aprova que Draco seja amigo de um Potter?

- Como ele mesmo disse, ele está apenas cumprindo o dever que tem para com a escola e nós o educamos assim, nós sempre dissemos que ele deve honrar seus compromissos. – Ela suspirou. – Não, eu não aprovo, mas a escolha é dele. Se ele acha que vai ser feliz sendo amigo de um Potter, que seja então.

- Ele não vai ser feliz sendo amigo de um Potter, por que isso acabaria com nossa dignidade, sem mencionar como afetaria nosso orgulho. – Lucius ergueu um pouco mais o queixo. – E eu garanto a você que um Malfoy com o nome sujo não é um Malfoy feliz.

- Com licença. – Narcissa levantou-se e calmamente fez seu caminho para o quarto de Draco. Ela bateu na porta levemente e esperou uma resposta.

- Sim?

- Draco, querido, abra a porta, por favor.

- Desculpe pela desfeita no jantar, mãe. – Draco se desculpou assim que abriu a porta.

- Está tudo bem. Mas eu quero que assim que seu pai terminar de jantar, você vá até a cozinha e faça pelo menos um lanche. Esta tarde eu pedi que a empregada fizesse seu bolo preferido.

- Obrigado. – Draco sorriu e deu espaço para a mãe entrar.

- Então, como foi o primeiro dia de volta? – Ela sentou-se na ponta da cama com a famosa pose dos Malfoy; coluna reta, peito estufado, barriga pra dentro e o nariz empinado. Mas Narcissa tinha um sorriso no rosto e uma graça em seus movimentos que fazia Draco sorrir também.

- Foi divertido, eu acho. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Acompanhar Potter inclui-se nessa diversão? – Ela perguntou inocentemente.

- Mãe, eu estava apenas fazendo o que Dumbledore mandou que eu fizesse.

- Draco...

- Harry é um grande idiota.

- Draco, não minta pra mim.

- Mas ele é idiota!

- Sim, pode até ser, mas vocês se divertiram.

- Só um pouco. Ele me fez raiva pelo menos a metade do dia e falou muito besteira, mas algumas coisas eram engraçadas. – Draco se permitiu sorrir. – Eu sei que isso é péssimo pros negócios, mas eu prometo que quando essa semana acabar eu...

- Querido. – Narcissa o interrompeu fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Esqueça tudo o que seu pai disse, está bem? Se você gostar desse garoto, se você achar que a amizade de vocês pode ser interessante, se vocês conseguirem se divertir juntos, seja amigo dele.

- Mas, mãe...

- Nada de "mas, mãe". Você sabe que eu odeio quando você vem com "mas". Eu quero que viva os melhores momentos da sua vida enquanto estiver no ensino médio, querido, por que logo vai acabar. Se divirta e deixe que eu cuido do seu pai, está bem?

- Tudo bem. – Ele assentiu, sorrindo. – Mas eu não vejo como nós podemos ser amigos se as rivalidades entre nossos pais parecem realmente nos afetar.

- Bem, eu tenho certeza que você pode dar um jeito nisso, não é? Você não é seu pai e Harry não é o pai dele. Apenas lembre-se disso.

- Obrigado, mãe.

- Não há de quê, meu querido. – Narcissa levantou graciosamente. – Lembre-se do que me prometeu, uh? O bolo está esperando por você lá embaixo.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Draco sorriu.

* * *

><p>Harry passou alguns minutos deitado, pensando em tudo que aconteceu durante o dia e o que seus pais haviam dito. Em momento nenhum ele pensou em fazer amizade com Draco, mas o loiro acabou se mostrando bem divertido.<p>

- Harry, o jantar está servido. – A voz de Lily pôde ser ouvida do outro lado da porta.

O moreno levantou-se e desceu as escadas lentamente, degrau por degrau.

- Eu vou falar com o Moony. – Ele ouviu o padrinho falando antes de chegar à sala de jantar. – Vou pedir que ele fique de olho.

- Sirius, isso não é necessário, nós confiamos no Harry. – Disse Lily.

- Eu também, mas não confio naquele filhote de cobra que é o Malfoy.

- Vocês não vão parar de falar disso, vão? – Harry perguntou, dirigindo-se ao seu lugar ao lado de Sirius e todos se calaram imediatamente. – Ouçam, não é como se eu fosse me casar com ele, e mesmo se nos tornássemos amigos dificilmente iria além do ensino médio. Então, por favor, parem de falar como se minha vida fosse mudar só por que estamos estudando no mesmo colégio.

- Você está certo, querido, nós estamos apenas preocupados. – Lily assentiu.

- Harry, você realmente não pode evitar estar com esse garoto? – Perguntou Sirius com tom contrariado.

- Não e eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

O resto da refeição seguiu silencioso e Harry comeu o mais rápido que pôde, correndo de volta para o quarto logo quando terminou, dirigindo-se para um banho quente e demorado. Ao tirar a camisa e olhar seu reflexo no espelho, uma marca arroxeada chamou sua atenção.

Harry não pôde evitar um sorriso. Era quase possível ver o contorno exato da mão de dedos finos e um leve tremor na boca de seu estômago o levou de volta para o momento em que aquilo foi feito. Eles estavam tão próximos que Harry sentiu o calor do corpo de Draco o envolver.

- Oh, merda. – Harry resmungou, passando a mão no rosto e balançando a cabeça freneticamente, tentando expulsar as imagens do loiro.

Ao deitar na cama, os olhos azul-acinzentados o atingiram mais nitidamente do que ele achou ser possível. Talvez fosse apenas seu senso de aventura gritando que o que é proibido é mais divertido ou talvez tinha algo a ver com o fato de ele estar carente, mas Harry estava ansioso para vê-lo no dia seguinte.

Pensando melhor, ele queria sim ser amigo de Draco. Sua companhia era mais do que agradável e seu egocentrismo às vezes era engraçado. Antes que pudesse perceber, Harry estava sorrindo de novo.

* * *

><p>Draco quase estourou seu despertador na parede aquela manhã, mas desceu as escadas no horário de sempre, já vestido e com a mochila no ombro. Seus pais já tomavam café e apenas Narcissa levantou o olhar para sorrir pra ele, Lucius estava com sua atenção fixa no jornal.<p>

- Bom dia. – Draco pousou o guardanapo no colo com pressa.

- Bom dia, querido. Dormiu bem?

- Sim, obrigado.

- Draco. – Lucius chamou após alguns quietos minutos. – Eu o levarei ao colégio hoje. Pedirei a Dumbledore que designe outro aluno para acompanhar o senhor Potter.

- Pai, isso não é necessário.

- Quanto menos tempo você passar com esse garoto melhor. Eu vou resolver isso.

- Pai. – Draco fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e suspirou. – Por que o senhor não me deixa cumprir o meu dever? É só até sexta.

- Por que você faz tanta questão? – Lucius franziu o cenho levemente, sem perder a neutralidade em sua expressão.

- Eu não quero que os outros alunos achem que eu estou me sentindo intimidado pela presença da concorrência. Isso acabaria com minha moral.

Draco achou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso passar pelos lábios de seu pai, sumindo tão rápido quanto surgiu. Narcissa permanecia com os olhos sobre o filho, analisando-o. Por fim, Lucius assentiu.

- Pois bem. Faça como quiser, mas tome cuidado.

- Não se preocupe. – Draco sorriu discretamente e voltou sua atenção ao seu prato vazio.

* * *

><p>Harry estava se encarando no espelho pelos últimos cinco minutos. Por algum motivo – que estava claro apenas no seu subconsciente – o moreno estava se arrumando mais do que o normal para ir ao colégio. Optou por uma calça jeans escura que não ameaçava cair a qualquer segundo, uma camiseta verde escura de mangas compridas, subindo-as até o cotovelo e tênis pretos com os cadarços amarrados dessa vez.<p>

O moreno suspirou, desistindo de tentar arrumar os cabelos rebeldes. Rapidamente, Harry enfiou seus livros dentro da mochila e desceu as escadas. Lily, James e Sirius tomavam café calmamente e Snuffles veio recebê-lo com o rabo negro balançando.

- Bom dia, Snuffles. – Ele desejou acariciando a cabeça cheia de pêlos muito escuros.

- Harry? – Sirius analisou o afilhado de cima a baixo. – Não é possível que você já tenha uma garota para impressionar.

- Sirius, cala a boca. – Harry revirou os olhos.

- Não me mande calar a boca, moleque.

- Então pare de falar besteira.

- Crianças, por favor. – Lily os interrompeu. – Venha comer, Harry. E você está lindo.

- Não é nada demais. – Ele deu de ombros sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.

- Nada demais é o que você estava usando ontem, Harry. – Sirius se aproximou um pouco de Harry e puxou o ar com força, como se o estivesse farejando. – E colocou perfume também. Algo está acontecendo. Vamos, conte tudo ao seu querido padrinho.

- Padfoot. – James chamou com tom de quem acaba com a conversa.

- Eu acho que se eu não sair agora, vou acabar me atrasando...

- Eu levo você. – Seu padrinho ofereceu.

- Não precisa. Eu tenho que tirar meu carro da garagem... Está parado já faz algum tempo.

- Você definitivamente está tentando impressionar alguém. – Sirius cerrou os olhos para Harry.

- Ah, meu deus, Sirius. – Ele levantou-se apressado e revirou os olhos novamente. – Tchau, tenham um bom dia!

Ignorando as reclamações de Lily sobre sair sem comer, Harry seguiu para a garagem. Em apenas um movimento ele tirou a capa cinza que protegia o veículo da poeira. Seu Vectra 2.0 preto parecia novo em folha.

* * *

><p>- Carro legal.<p>

Harry havia acabado de estacionar ao lado do Porsche conversível de Draco, que estava encostado no veículo com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto. Harry tremeu com a visão do loiro parado ali, usando uma camisa de gola alta preta, calça jeans que marcava suas coxas e sapatos sociais pretos também.

- Oh, obrigado, mas nem se compara ao seu. Isso aí é que é carro. – O moreno sorriu um pouco entusiasmado demais.

- É o meu favorito. – Draco sorriu.

- Eu pensei que você fosse me esperar nas escadarias. – Harry enfiou uma das mãos do bolso e com a outra acionou o alarme do carro.

- Eu acabei de chegar. Já estava indo pra lá. Não achei que você fosse chegar tão cedo. – O loiro fez um sinal para que eles fossem andando.

- Eu meio que tive que fugi. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Problemas em casa?

- É, mas vai estar tudo resolvido até o final de semana.

- Tem a ver comigo, não é? Eu ouvi seu padrinho gritando ontem.

- Desculpe se ele disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu. Ele é super legal quando não está na TPM.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Draco soltou uma risadinha,

- Bom dia, Harry! – Exclamou Hermione Granger que estava sentada nas escadarias com Ron, Luna e dois outros garotos. Um deles Harry achou já ter visto em alguma aula.

- Hey, bom dia.

- Você já conhece a Luna, o Neville e o Cedric?

- Luna, sim, olá Luna. – Harry passou os olhos por Neville, cumprimentando-o e estendeu a mão para Cedric. O garoto era alto e muito bonito. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, Cedric.

- Bem, eu ouvi sobre você o dia inteiro ontem, então acho que o prazer é meu. – Cedric apertou a mão de Harry com um sorriso bem aberto.

- Vocês conhecem o Draco? – Harry deu um passo pro lado para que o loiro saísse de trás dele.

- Olá, Malfoy. – Disseram Luna e Cedric, os outros apenas o encararam.

- Harry, a sineta já vai tocar. – Disse Draco baixinho. – Talvez nós devêssemos ir andando.

- Oh, claro. – Harry assentiu para Draco e voltou o olhar para os amigos, se despedindo com um aceno. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Qual é o problema daquele tal de Cedric? – Draco perguntou bufando quando eles estavam longe o suficiente.

- Como assim?

- Ele parece ser um grande idiota. – O loiro sorriu de canto, dando ênfase na palavra "grande".

- Você nem mesmo o conhece.

- Não é necessário, é só olhar pra cara dele que dá pra perceber. – Draco deu de ombros e apontou para a sala de espanhol.

- Ele foi simpático.

- Sim, ele foi, mas para pessoas como nós é realmente difícil saber se os outros estão agindo apenas por interesse ou se eles são simpáticos de verdade. – O loiro escolheu uma mesa na fileira do meio mais pra frente da sala e esperou Harry sentar ao lado dele.

- Mas temos que tentar, não é? Não dá pra adivinhar. E, bem, acho que ter que me aturar por alguns hambúrgueres de graça não vale a pena.

- É, eu também acho que não. – Draco negou com a cabeça, mas logo ambos estavam rindo, seus risos sendo abafados pela sineta. – Ah, quando o Flitwick entrar na sala, não ria. Ele realmente perde a paciência e acaba tomando medidas... inadequadas.

Sem entender a piada, Harry apenas assistiu enquanto o loiro ria e suspirou. Pelo amor de todos os santos, por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito e tão cheio de charme? Só podia ser a natureza conspirando contra ele. Ou a favor, dependendo do ponto de vista.

- Harry, você está fazendo aquela cara de novo.

- O que, hm? – Ele piscou rapidamente. – Que cara?

- Essa que você faz quando cai em pensamentos. – O loiro sorriu de canto e o estômago de Harry afundou.

- Ei, Harry. – O moreno ouviu a voz de Ron bem ao seu lado e virou a cabeça automaticamente. – Você não vem sentar comigo lá no fundo?

- Caso você não tenha visto, ele está sentado comigo, Weasel. – Draco fechou a cara numa careta de desgosto para o ruivo e colocou a mão no ombro de Harry, apertando levemente.

- Eu não falei com você, Malfoy. – Disse Ron entre dentes.

- E só falaria se eu tivesse alguma batata frita grátis para lhe dar, não é? – A careta do loiro foi se contorcendo cada vez mais, como se algo por perto estivesse fedendo muito e Harry corou um pouco ao pensar que mesmo assim ele continuava bonito.

- Draco. – O moreno chamou com tom reprovador, tocando a mão que repousava em seu ombro.

- Ora, seu... – Ron ia partir pra cima de Draco, mas Harry pôs-se de pé em um segundo e Hermione surgiu de repente, puxando o namorado pelo braço.

- Vamos, Rony, ele não vale a pena. – Disse a morena puxando o ruivo o mais forte que podia, fechando a cara em uma careta desagradável para Draco.

- Isso, vá com sua namoradinha CDF, Weasel.

- Draco! – Harry sentou novamente, olhando Draco com os olhos um pouco cerrados.

- O que foi? Foi ele quem começou! Eu estava quieto na minha.

- Você está falando feito criança.

- Se você está incomodado pode ir sentar-se com seu amiguinho.

- Estou bem aqui, obrigado.

Quando Draco disse que Harry podia ir sentar com Weasley, ele se arrependeu na mesma hora. Ele gostava da presença de Harry e do conforto que encontrava nos olhos verdes, que estavam realçados pela cor da camisa. A propósito, Harry estava excepcionalmente bonito naquela manhã. Até mesmo os óculos e os cabelos rebeldes pareciam fazer parte de um conjunto perfeito.

Flitwick entrou na sala e Draco deixou seus olhos em Harry, observando suas reações. Primeiro, um susto o fez soltar uma exclamação que logo se tornou de surpresa e por fim o moreno estava mordendo o lábio inferior pra segurar riso. Rapidamente o loiro segurou o pulso do moreno, negando com a cabeça e Harry forçou-se a ficar sério.

- Bem, ele é um _grande_ homem. – Disse Harry com um grande sorriso assim que o pequeno professor saiu da sala, no término da aula.

- Você se segurou a aula toda para dizer isso, não foi? – Draco sorriu enquanto colocava suas coisas dentro da mochila.

- Você deveria ter me dito, eu quase não consegui segurar.

- Eu queria ver você tentar. – O loiro piscou para Harry. – Vamos, quero pegar alguns livros no meu armário antes da próxima aula

Assim que eles dobraram no corredor, Pansy Parkinson voou nos braços do loiro e estalou um beijo em sua bochecha. Harry desviou os olhos do casal o mais rápido que pôde, passando a fitar seus próprios pés e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e seu incômodo só fez crescer quando Blaise Zabini não apareceu para tirar a morena dali.

- Bom dia, amor. – O estômago de Harry afundou ao ouvir Pansy falar aquilo quase como um gato ronronando.

- Bom dia. – Draco respondeu com tom de descaso e apontou para Harry. – Você lembra do Harry?

- Oh, claro. Bom dia, Potter. – Sem se preocupar em disfarçar a morena analisou Harry de cima a baixo, dando um sorrisinho ao voltar ao rosto.

- Olá. – Harry baixou a cabeça novamente quando percebeu que estava corando.

- Pansy, você vai nos atrasar. – Draco voltou a andar, puxando Harry.

O moreno só percebeu que Pansy teria aquela aula em comum com eles quando os três entraram na sala e se encararam, parados em frente a uma dupla de cadeiras. A menina se agarrou no braço de Draco de uma forma que fez Harry querer socá-la.

- Hey, Harry! – Cedric acenou da dupla de cadeira ao lado. Com um sorriso ele apontou para o assento vazio ao seu lado. – Pode sentar aqui se quiser.

- Ah, obrigado. – Harry sorriu em resposta e sentou rapidamente na cadeira da esquerda.

Harry engatou em uma conversa com Cedric e não viu quando o loiro sentou na cadeira da direita da dupla que eles estavam encarando a alguns minutos, ignorando qualquer coisa que Pansy falava, os olhos fixos nos outros dois garotos, ouvindo algumas risadas vindas de Harry que faziam seu rosto contorcer-se em desgosto.

Draco não soube quanto tempo ficou estático observando o moreno conversar com aquele poste magrelo e estranho que as pessoas chamavam de Cedric Diggory como se aquele garoto fosse seu melhor amigo, enquanto era Draco que o estava ajudando em tudo que ele precisava. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta amarga quando o moreno soltou uma risada particularmente alta e quase deitou a cabeça na mesa. Harry nunca rira assim perto de Draco.

O Prof. Moody entrou na sala mancando, apoiado em sua bengala de madeira. Os olhos, pequenos e azuis, escrutinando a sala, parando em Cedric e Harry, depois em Draco que ajustou a postura na mesma hora. Virou-se para o quadro e escreveu "Alastor Moody" em letra de forma antes de falar.

Draco parou de prestar atenção pouco tempo depois. Pelo canto do olho, o loiro viu a girafa inclinar-se para sussurrar algo no ouvido de Harry, que sorriu sem jeito e deslizou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos.

- Tudo bem, Draco? – A voz fininha de Pansy soou ao seu ouvido ainda mais irritante por causa da raiva crescente revirando-se em seu estômago. Encarou a menina e tentou disfarçar a expressão desgostosa. – Nem adianta, Malfoy. – Repreendeu o amigo com o olhar. – Eu te conheço desde os onze anos, você não vai conseguir me enganar.

- Não estava tentando. – Resmungou contrariado.

- Draco... – Falou docemente. – Sei que está interessado no Potter.

- O que? – O loiro arregalou os olhos e seu estômago afundou duas quadras. – Claro que não, enlouqueceu?

- É, claro. – Ironizou Pansy. – Draco, não seja ridículo. Você praticamente come o garoto com os olhos e estava esfaqueando o Diggory com apenas um olhar. – Draco ignorou-a, mas não é como se a morena fosse desistir tão fácil. – Sabe, o Potter tem seus predicados.

- Ele tem o que? – O loiro não segurou uma risada baixa. – De onde você tira essas coisas, hein?

- Todos falam isso. – A garota deu de ombros.

- Todos _falavam_ isso... – Corrigiu. – Na época que minha avó ia pra matinê. – Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado.

- Não mude de assunto. – Pansy resmungou fixando os olhos no rosto do amigo. – Você quer o Potter.

- Não quero, não. – Disse Draco com uma risada um tanto quanto desconcertada.

- Draco!

- Eu sei o que quero e não é o Potter. – O loiro cuspiu o sobrenome de propósito, desdenhando. A garota apenas deu de ombros e olhou para o professor que havia começado a revisão do assunto do ano anterior.

Draco arriscou uma última olhadela para o lado e Harry encontrou os olhos verdes fixos em si. Seu corpo paralisou enquanto sustentava o olhar do moreno. Lembrou-se do que Pansy havia falado. Ele não poderia querer Harry Potter daquele jeito. Não. Era apenas a excitação de conhecer alguém realmente divertido naquela escola para variar. Era só isso, mais nada.

Sua linha de pensamento foi brutalmente quebrada quando Harry sorriu de lado e o olhar do loiro desviou-se rapidamente para os lábios bonitos esticados de leve. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar para pegar o caderno na mochila.

Quando o loiro olhou naquela direção novamente Harry ainda o olhava com o mesmo sorriso. Draco estava para pedir que o moreno prestasse atenção na aula, mas a cabeça castanha de Diggory entrou em seu campo de visão para falar alguma inutilidade. O loiro bufou, atraindo o olhar curioso de Pansy. Ignorou-a, virando a cabeça para frente para finalmente se concentrar na aula.

Ao fim da aula, Draco esperou até Cedric levantar e sair da sala para ir falar com Harry, mas isso não aconteceu. Harry levantou com Cedric e os dois foram até Draco.

- Hey. Hm... – Harry parou de frente para o loiro, coçando a nuca. – Você se importa se eu for para o ginásio com Cedric? Ele também tem educação física agora.

- Não seja por isso. Eu também tenho. – Retrucou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ótimo! Podemos ir juntos! – Harry percebeu que disse a coisa errada quando os dois garotos o olharam como se ele tivesse proposto jogar uma bomba no colégio. – Okay, okay. Eu vou com o Draco. – O loiro sorriu convencido para Cedric. – Tudo bem, não é, Cedric?

- Claro. Sem problema. – O mais alto dos três deu de ombros e foi em direção à porta, apanhando a mochila no caminho.

Draco fez questão de segurar Harry pelo pulso durante todo o caminho para o ginásio. O motivo que deu a Harry e a si mesmo foi que os corredores estavam muito cheios, mas mesmo depois saírem do prédio, o loiro não o soltou.

- Você já decidiu que não gosta de Cedric, não foi? – Harry perguntou se deixando ser arrastado pelo loiro e quando ele não respondeu, o moreno continuou. – Ele é realmente divertido, se você quer saber...

- Eu não quero saber, Potter, já deu pra perceber. Suas risadas poderiam ser ouvidas do outro lado do campus, eu tenho certeza.

- Você está exagerando, como sempre. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Oh, estou? – Draco parou de repente e virou para o moreno e não havia mais desculpa para a aproximação dessa vez, por que os corredores estavam vazios. – Desculpe se estou tentando cumprir o meu dever lhe ajudando enquanto você se diverte com aquele poste ambulante.

- Não seja tão criança, por favor? Eu fico muito agradecido pela sua ajuda, mas também estou tentando fazer amigos. Eu sou novo aqui, caso você tenha esquecido.

- Não, eu não esqueci e é por isso que estou dando meu melhor para ajudá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir confortável. – Draco pressionou um pouco mais o pulso do outro e o puxou um pouco mais pra perto.

- E está fazendo isso muito bem. – Harry deu um meio sorriso. – Mas quando essa semana acabar, eu estarei sozinho. Preciso conhecer outras pessoas.

- Tanto faz. – Draco voltou a andar, puxando o moreno.

O ginásio já estava cheio e a professora terminava de montar a rede de vôlei. Harry viu Blaise Zabini se aquecendo num canto e bufou, onde estava o garoto quando Pansy se agarrou em Draco?

Os dois seguiram ao vestiário e trocaram de roupa nos boxes. Draco sentiu sua boca secar quando viu Harry com o uniforme. A camiseta era regata e branca, com as inicias do colégio estampadas no peito e uma bermuda folgada e vermelha, com listras brancas verticais nas laterais.

O loiro certamente nunca achou aquele uniforme tão perfeito, mostrando os braços com alguns poucos músculos e as pernas torneadas. A pele morena e imaculada a dois passos de sua mão fez o loiro tremer.

Draco ainda demorou um pouco para conseguir se mexer, mas assim que teve certeza que tinha controle sobre suas pernas, o loiro seguiu Harry para a quadra.

- Tudo bem. – A professora bateu palmas, ecoando pela quadra e chamando atenção de todos. – Eu quero que vocês formem duplas, escolham outra dupla para jogar contra e ponham-se ao longo da rede. Vamos lá!

- Hey, Harry! – Draco ouviu a voz de Cedric e em um segundo seu rosto queimava de raiva. – Quer fazer dupla comigo?

- Hm... Claro! Podemos jogar contra Draco e Blaise.

Draco mutilou Cedric com um olhar, passando por debaixo da rede e chamando Blaise que veio trazendo a bola e começou sacando. O jogo seguiu tranqüilo até quando a cada ponto Cedric e Harry comemoravam batendo as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e dando meios abraços. O loiro rangia os dentes, cerrando os punhos toda vez que os adversários trocavam um sorriso.

Blaise passou a bola para Draco sacar e uma idéia brilhou em sua mente. Ele ia tirar aquele sorriso patético do rosto daquela girafa retardada. O loiro lançou a bola no ar e mirou rapidamente, acertando-a o mais forte que pôde.

Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu no rosto de Draco quando a bola atingiu com força o rosto de Cedric e o garoto foi ao chão, mas sumiu instantaneamente com a cara de preocupação que Harry fez.

O lábio inferior do garoto mais alto sangrava, pingando na camiseta do uniforme. Harry estava ajoelhado ao lado dele, segurando seu rosto com cuidado e algo explodiu no peito de Draco, fazendo-o dar as costas e acelerar o passo para o vestiário.

Seus pulsos estavam cerrados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos e as unhas deixavam marcas nas palmas das mãos. Draco chutou um dos armários do time de basquete e sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. Ele havia percebido da pior forma que ele queria Harry Potter. Queria jogá-lo contra uma parede e beijá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã, mas ele não podia. Havia seus pais e Cedric...

- Draco! – Harry entrou gritando e cortou a distância entre eles rapidamente. – Por favor, me diga que você fez aquilo sem querer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? – O loiro vibrava de raiva. – Vá ajudar seu amiguinho Cedric.

- A professora o levou para a enfermaria. Responda minha pergunta! – Harry estava tão perto que Draco podia sentir a respiração dele bater em seu rosto.

- Por que importa tanto?

- Responda!

- Sim! Foi de propósito!

Harry soltou uma exclamação e deu dois passos para trás, observando Draco com uma expressão incrédula. Um sorriso contrariado veio logo em seguida e o moreno passou a mão no rosto, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Bem, então eu acho que meus pais e meu padrinho estavam certos sobre você. – Harry deixou seus ombros caírem. – Eu tenho que ter cuidado com você.

- Não, Harry... – Draco deu um passo à frente.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora, ou você pode jogar uma bola em mim também. – O moreno levantou os braços num sinal de quem se rende. – Não se preocupe, eu posso achar o refeitório sozinho.

- Harry, espere. Harry!

O moreno já havia saído do vestiário, batendo a porta e deixando para trás um Draco furioso chutando os armários.

Ao chegar ao refeitório, Draco ainda demorou a encontrar Harry, mas quando o fez, não tirou mais os olhos do moreno, que parecia extremamente chateado e não prestava atenção no que Ron, Hermione, Luna e Neville conversavam. O loiro subiu as escadas e também ignorou seus amigos, fitando o moreno.

Em algum momento seus olhares se encontraram, mas Harry o partiu rapidamente e voltou sua atenção para seu próprio prato. Imediatamente o loiro sentiu um frio o envolver, que trouxe consigo uma pitada de arrependimento.

O resto da semana arrastou-se cheia de tensão. Claro que Draco cumpriu o que lhe foi mandado, mas ele e Harry não se dirigiram a palavra mais do que necessário. Draco porque ele não podia querer Harry, então quanto menos tempo ele passasse com o garoto, menos torturante seria. E Harry por que os avisos de seus pais ecoavam em sua mente sempre que ele via o lábio inchado de Cedric, resultado do incidente da última aula de educação física.

Tudo o que Draco se forçava a pensar era em como aquilo era uma má idéia. Deixar Harry Potter tomar conta de seus pensamente era definitivamente uma péssima coisa a se fazer, mas esquecia-se disso quando se via encarando as íris verdes e intensas.

Só Draco sabia o quanto ele estava se odiando por cair nas graças do moreno. O garoto era desajeitado e não tinha ambições, não sabia aceitar um elogio e vivia pateticamente envergonhado e nervoso, mas Draco parecia ignorar tudo aquilo, apenas adicionando aqueles itens à interminável lista de charmes – ou predicados, como diria Pansy – de Harry.

Um fato que povoou a mente do loiro durante todo o fim de semana foi: se Cedric tinha uma chance com Harry, por que ele não? Draco colocou na cabeça que mostraria ao moreno que ele era melhor do que o outro podia sequer imaginar e, pra começar, Draco faria uma coisa que fugia completamente da personalidade de um Malfoy. Draco pediria desculpas.


	3. Lucky Day

Capítulo 3  
><em>Lucky Day<em>

Desde o acontecimento da terça-feira anterior Draco vinha negando a si mesmo o trágico fato que havia percebido, mas ele teve tempo o suficiente para pensar no final de semana e chegar a uma conclusão óbvia. Ele era um Malfoy, ora essa, e quando um Malfoy quer alguma coisa, ele consegue. Se Draco Malfoy queria Harry Potter, ele o teria.

No caminho para seu armário, Draco avistou Cedric e Harry conversando. O mais alto tirava alguns livros de seu próprio armário enquanto Harry o observava fazê-lo, falando entusiasmado. O loiro respirou fundo e contou até 10 antes de se dirigir ao projeto de gigante.

- Hey, Diggory! – Ele chamou quando estava perto o suficiente. – Quero falar com você.

- Sem uma bola de vôlei dessa vez, por favor. – Cedric deu uma risadinha simpática, mas parou ao perceber que o loiro estava sério e Harry tenso ao seu lado. – Pode falar.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu semana passada. – Draco deu de ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Aquilo era mais difícil do que ele pensava. Onde estava seu orgulho?

- Pedir desculpas? – Cedric, assim como Harry, tinha uma expressão de surpresa. – Não há por que pedir desculpas, você não fez de propósito.

- Na verdade, fiz. – Draco quase riu da expressão de choque do garoto mais alto e Harry ficou ainda mais tenso.

- Bem, eu acho que isso muda um pouco as coisas. – Cedric parecia desconcertado e pigarreou. – Posso saber qual foi o motivo?

- Hm... Não. – O loiro se segurou ao máximo para não olhar para Harry de relance. – Desculpe, de qualquer forma. Vejo você na aula, Potter.

Draco piscou para o moreno, que parecia a ponto de explodir em confusão, e deu as costas, voltando a fazer seu caminho para seu armário. Enquanto apanhava os livros, olhou discretamente para onde Cedric e Harry estavam. O mais alto falava animado com o moreno que apenas assentia, os olhos verdes brilhantes encaravam o nada, arregalados.

Durante todo o caminho para a sala de química, Draco sorria. Chegou até a cumprimentar algumas pessoas que o encaravam sem esconder o choque. Ver o rosto bonito de Harry dividido entre confusão e surpresa fez seu dia e ter a chance de vê-lo logo depois na aula de Snape... Era seu dia de sorte.

Quando entrou, a sala de aula estava praticamente vazia e Snape não havia chegado. Draco estranhou logo, o professor nunca se atrasava. Franzindo o cenho, sentou-se na cadeira de sempre – à esquerda, na terceira mesa da segunda fileira – e apanhou seu celular, mandando um SMS para Blaise. Distraiu-se rapidamente e nem percebeu as pessoas começarem a entrar aos poucos. Em alguns minutos a sala estava lotada, mas o assento à sua direita continuava vazio e Snape não havia chegado.

Pansy havia acabado de chegar e quase arrancara a sua bochecha em um beijo estalado. Ficaram conversando amenidades, mas Draco só conseguia pensar em onde Harry se metera. De tempos em tempos olhava para a porta esperando ver o moreno entrando. Quando finalmente avistou-o, sentiu o queixo cair.

Harry estava com os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados, a bochecha adoravelmente corada, os olhos verdes brilhavam e os lábios avermelhados estavam agora vermelho berrante. Draco tinha certeza de que seus olhos estavam arregalados, o moreno era a imagem do caos. O loiro observou enquanto Harry olhava ao redor, parecendo um tanto perdido, como se não soubesse onde sentar. Ele não entendeu tal atitude, não era óbvio que teriam de sentar juntos?

Draco continuou encarando-o até seus olhares se encontrarem. Tentou sorrir amigavelmente, se esforçando para não imaginar por que tipo de furacão passara pelo moreno. Harry caminhou até a cadeira a seu lado direito. O corpo tenso e a postura muito reta.

- Pode relaxar, não vou morder. – Draco sorriu irônico. Ele bem que queria.

- Mas você sempre pode jogar uma bola de vôlei na minha cara. – Retrucou, com o corpo ainda tenso e nunca olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Já pedi desculpas ao Diggory por isso! – Exclamou Draco, controlando a vontade de segurá-lo pelo rosto e forçá-lo a olhar em seus olhos. – O que você quer que eu faça?

- Nada, Malfoy. – Harry deslizou ambas as mãos pelos cabelos. – Foi muito legal da sua parte pedir desculpas.

- Eu sei. – Disse Draco com um sorriso convencido.

Quando o Prof. Snape entrou pedindo silêncio desnecessariamente, os dois ajeitaram-se nas cadeiras para prestar atenção. Para Harry, a aula de química foi uma verdadeira tortura. Além de o Snape estar insuportável ao extremo, não parara de pensar nos motivos pelos quais Draco resolveu pedir desculpas. Não somente arrependimento, na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que não era arrependimento. Havia alguma coisa por trás, a pergunta era: "o que?".

Ao fim da aula, o moreno saiu praticamente correndo da sala enquanto Draco conversava com Pansy. Caminhou para a sala de biologia, sabendo que seria bem mais tranqüila. A Prof. Sprout parecia uma daquelas pessoas que estava sempre de bom humor e teria Ron para fazê-lo esquecer Draco com suas palhaçadas.

Por algum milagre, a professora não havia chegado, então ele teve algum tempo para conversar com Ron e Hermione até a aula começar. Ron estava copiando a matéria do caderno da namorada, que, aproveitando o momento, puxou Harry e cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Você precisa parar com esses seus amassos matinais com Cedric. – O coração de Harry acelerou e seu pânico deve ter ficado óbvio em suas expressões, pois Hermione riu. – Não se preocupe, não vou contar pra ninguém se você não quiser, mas suas roupas estão um caos. – Disse sorrindo docemente.

Harry foi para o seu lugar com a cabeça à mil. Se Hermione sabia era um passo para Ron descobrir e ele não queria que isso acontecesse até saber a opinião do ruivo sobre homossexualidade. Para sua surpresa, a aula de biologia foi até divertida, apesar da angústia em seu peito.

Na aula de história, Harry passou a maior parte do tempo olhando para o chão, concordando todas as vezes que Ron reclamava de sono, dando cochilos de cinco minutos e acordando para começar tudo de novo.

Quando a sineta tocou, Ron deu um pulo da cadeira que acordou Harry de supetão, quase provocando sua queda. Ele sorriu meio confuso, pondo-se firme em pé e ajeitou os óculos, levantando e puxando a mochila de maneira desajeitada.

Os alunos de Hogwarts High pareciam um bando de animais selvagens na hora do almoço e corriam em direção ao refeitório como se suas vidas dependessem disso. E de certa forma, dependiam.

Hermione, Luna, Neville e Cedric já esperavam por Harry e Ron na mesa de sempre, onde Cedric já havia guardado um lugar para Harry ao seu lado.

O moreno de olhos verdes pediu licença assim que terminou de comer e levantou-se, subindo as escadas ao lado das arquibancadas e se dirigindo ao corredor lateral do patamar superior, onde se encontravam as máquinas de refrigerante, café, chocolate e outros doces e onde também se localizava o banheiro exclusivo dos monitores, no fim da curva de outro corredor à direita.

Harry parou na frente da máquina de chocolate e analisou as diversas opções do doce através do vidro, brincando com uma cédula entre os dedos. Uma voz conhecida pediu licença e uma cabeça loira passou na sua frente, deixando o rastro de seu perfume suave.

Draco enfiou uma cédula na máquina e digitou rapidamente o número de sua escolha. Com um barulho de engrenagens e metal abafados o chocolate caiu certeiro na mão pálida que já esperava. O loiro ajeitou sua pose e rasgou a embalagem, dando uma mordida no doce e só então olhou para Harry, que vinha analisando cada um de seus movimentos com atenção.

- É mais fácil quando se tem um favorito. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Eu tenho, mas estou tentando experimentar outros e quem sabe trocar de favorito. – Harry fez um gesto displicente para a máquina.

- Você vai acabar escolhendo o de sempre.

- É provável.

Alguns segundos tensos se passaram onde o moreno apenas trocou o peso do corpo entre uma perna e outra, soltando suspiros rápidos, enquanto o loiro mantinha seus olhos fixos no outro garoto.

- O que você quer de mim afinal, Potter?

- Como assim? – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu já pedi desculpas ao seu querido amigo Diggory, o que mais você quer?

- Por que você se importa tanto? Seu dever como monitor já acabou, não há mais necessidade de falar comigo, fazer dupla comigo ou tentar ser gentil.

- Você é lento o suficiente para não perceber que eu estou fazendo isso por que eu quero?

- E por que você quer? – Harry tentou não demonstrar sua surpresa em sua voz.

- E desde quando é necessário se ter um motivo?

- Desde que eu e você deveríamos ser inimigos, talvez?

- Foi você mesmo quem disse que nós não somos nossos pais.

- Mas eu acho que meus pais têm razão afinal de contas, já que você resolveu acertar uma bola em Cedric sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Seus pais não me conhecem! – Draco precipitou-se, dando alguns passos em direção ao moreno e cerrou os olhos. – O que eu fiz foi errado, eu sei disso, eu não estava pensando direito, Diggory realmente me tirou do sério, mas não acontecerá novamente.

- E por que eu deveria confiar em você? – Harry também cerrou os olhos para o loiro.

- Por que eu posso surpreendê-lo se você me der uma chance.

- Você sabe que vai ter que aturar Cedric, não é? Ele é meu... – O moreno desviou os olhos do loiro enquanto pensava. – Ele é meu amigo.

O tom incerto na voz de Harry fez Draco apertar ainda mais os olhos. Então ele se lembrou de ter visto Harry e Cedric juntos perto do armário do garoto mais alto e alguns minutos depois Harry apareceu todo amarrotado. A conclusão a qual o loiro chegou fez seus olhos se arregalaram tanto que ele não soube dizer por que seus globos oculares não saltaram das órbitas.

- Potter... Você é gay? – Draco soou mais como se estivesse afirmando do que perguntando.

- Bissexual. – Harry corrigiu rapidamente e não se mostrou nem um pouco desconfortável. – Algum problema?

- Não. – Draco deu de ombros. – Então, você vai confiar em mim ou não?

- Eu vou deixar você tentar ganhar minha confiança. – Ele se dirigiu a máquina de chocolate e fez o mesmo que o loiro. Com o mesmo barulho abafado de metal, um chocolate ao leite caiu.

- Aqui, tome. – Draco pegou a mão livre de Harry e colocou a metade do que sobrara de seu chocolate na palma do moreno. – Você pode se surpreender e esse será seu chocolate favorito agora.

Com uma piscadela o loiro deu as costas e saiu. Harry ficou observando o lugar onde Draco estava parado há segundos e seu coração batia muito forte contra suas costelas. Assim que se lembrou, Harry deu uma mordida no chocolate que Draco o havia dado. O sabor da menta que se escondia no cacau simples explodiu em sua boca. O moreno soube quase imediatamente que aquele sabor estava agora ligado às lembranças do loiro. Harry havia encontrado seu novo chocolate favorito.

Draco voltou para a mesa onde estavam Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle, mas não se preocupou em tentar entender sobre o que eles estavam falando. O loiro sorriu sem perceber. Era mesmo seu dia de sorte! Saber que Harry também se interessava por pessoas do mesmo sexo tornava as coisas muito mais fáceis. Tirar Diggory do caminho seria tão fácil quanto confundi-lo com um poste. Então, que começasse o jogo.

Antes da aula de inglês, Draco encontrou Harry colocando e tirando livros de dentro de seu armário, sozinho dessa vez. O loiro sorriu e desnecessariamente passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os. Em passos determinados ele se dirigiu ao moreno, que percebeu sua aproximação e fixou seus olhos nele.

- Hey. – A voz de Harry soou mais mole do que ele esperava.

- Então, gostou do chocolate?

- Gostei, obrigado.

- Há quanto tempo você e Diggory andam se pegando? – Draco permaneceu sério diante da cara de surpresa do outro.

- Não dava pra ter sido mais direto, dava? – Harry deu um sorrisinho envergonhado. – Hm... Desde... Hm, quarta-feira, eu acho.

- Quarta? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É... Na terça ele perdeu algumas aulas por que estava na enfermaria e eu fui até lá para ver como ele estava. Ficamos um bom tempo conversando e...

- Poupe-me dos detalhes.

-... Ele me pareceu interessante. – Harry concluiu, fechando o armário. – Por quê?

- Curiosidade. – Draco deu de ombros. – Seus pais sabem que você joga nos dois times? – Ele sorriu com a gargalhada que Harry deu.

- Eu nunca falei sobre isso, mas eu acho que eles sabem. – O moreno parou por um segundo, pensativo. – Mas meu padrinho sabe.

- Você achou melhor contar pra ele do que pro seus pais? – Não havia nenhuma acusação na voz de Draco, era apenas curiosidade e isso animou o moreno.

- Eu não contei, ele viu. – Harry riu ainda mais alto com a cara de horror de Draco.

- E o que ele fez?

- Nada. Sirius tem a mente bem aberta em relação a muitas coisas, mas claro que ele não poderia ter saído sem fazer a mesma cara que você está fazendo agora. – Ele sorriu de canto.

- Oh, desculpe. – Em um segundo Draco neutralizou suas expressões e isso surpreendeu o moreno, ele só não sabia se fora de um jeito bom ou ruim. – Mas você deu sorte, sabe? Se fosse eu no seu lugar, Snape teria matado a mim e ao garoto, mas não sem me torturar antes.

- Você... – Harry parou a frase ali mesmo, levantando uma sobrancelha e fazendo uma expressão que Draco decifrou rapidamente.

- Eu estaria disposto a experiências, sim. – O loiro balançou a cabeça com desdém e deu um sorrisinho brincalhão.

- Bem, todos sabem que alguns garotos aqui deixariam de lado o título de hétero pelo tão disputado Draco Malfoy. – Harry estava sorrindo quase ironicamente.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas você está tentando fazer uma piada, Potter? – Draco cerrou os olhos.

- Não! – Harry riu. – É verdade. Cedric tem um bom radar...

- Pode deixar que eu me resolvo, obrigado. – Interrompeu o loiro e logo em seguida a sineta tocou. Draco agarrou o pulso de Harry e começou a puxá-lo. De repente Harry estava rindo alto. – Qual é a graça, seu idiota?

- Eu não acredito que estávamos conversando sobre nossas preferências.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum, mas é engraçado. Principalmente por que você parece o tipo que abomina tudo que foge do normal. – Harry deu de ombros e seu tom de voz não era ofensivo.

- Minha família é assim. – O loiro continuou puxando o outro até eles chegarem à sala.

- E você não? – Com curiosidade extrema, Harry fixou seus olhos no loiro ao sentar ao seu lado.

- Eu acredito que não. A família Malfoy vive para honrar o nome, mas eu ainda acho que serei a ruína do nome. – Ele deu um sorrisinho sem humor.

- Bem, eu acho melhor que você queira viver como Draco do que como Malfoy.

- Falar é fácil. Ainda mais quando não se tem um pai no seu pé o tempo todo falando sobre status.

- Talvez você possa mudar isso.

- Você se lembra da Pansy e do Blaise, não é? – Harry apenas assentiu. – Pois bem, tanto eles quanto Crabbe e Goyle são meus amigos desde que somos pequenos. A amizade do meu pai com os pais deles é importante para os negócios e para garantir que o nome Malfoy mantenha as boas relações. E a minha relação com os filhos deles é importante para quando eu fui assumir a empresa, entende?

- Entendo.

- Daí você vê, Harry, até minhas amizades giram em torno de um nome. – Draco suspirou, cansado. – Agora, se eu afundar o nome, eu me pergunto se essas pessoas que se dizem minhas amigas vão estar lá para me ajudar a subir de volta, ou quem sabe até se afundar comigo.

Harry olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco e sentiu uma pontada de compaixão se espalhar pelo seu peito. Só de imaginar viver com uma dúvida daquelas parecia ruim o bastante.

- Bem, eu não me importo nem um pouco com seus negócios ou o status do seu sobrenome. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Bom saber. – Draco sorriu de lado e recostou-se na cadeira.

- Bom dia! – Lupin exclamou entrando apressado. – Desculpem o atraso. Vamos começar com um exercício sobre o assunto da aula passada. Abram os livros na página 130 e façam o mínimo de barulho enquanto discutem as questões com seus colegas. Eu estarei indo de mesa em mesa auxiliar vocês no que for necessário. Podem começar.

O barulho de páginas sendo viradas preencheu a sala por alguns segundos. Harry ainda manteve seus olhos sobre o loiro enquanto o professor dava os comandos sobre a atividade e ele sabia que Draco percebera sua distração.

- Eu sei que pode ser bem difícil evitar, mas pare de me encarar, Harry. – Draco deu um sorrisinho convencido.

- Desculpe. – Harry corou. – Qual é a página?

- 130 e todas as questões são de interpretação de texto, então, concentre-se dessa vez, está bem?

- Tudo bem.

Durante a realização da atividade, Harry evitou fixar os olhos no loiro, tarefa que se mostrou mais difícil do que ele esperava. Quando Lupin chegou até eles, fez questão de lançar um olhar questionador para Harry antes e depois de esclarecer as dúvidas dele e de Draco.

Ao último toque da sineta, Harry e Draco arrumaram seus materiais sem pressa alguma. O loiro ainda ficou esperando o outro amarrar os cadarços antes de saírem da sala.

- O que você vai fazer quando chegar em casa? – Quis saber o loiro.

- Me enfiar no livro de química. – Harry nem ao menos tentou disfarçar seu tédio na voz. – Não entendi nada da aula de hoje.

- Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser. – Draco deu de ombro. – Eu já sei esse assunto.

- Mesmo? – Uma pontada de excitação surgiu em seu peito.

- Claro. Você pode ficar até mais tarde aqui no colégio amanhã?

- Acho que sim.

- Combinado então. – Draco sorriu e piscou para o moreno.

Os dois deixaram a sala de aula sob o olhar desconfiado de Remus. Já era segunda-feira e Harry ainda parecia bem amigo de Draco. O professor suspirou com a terrível sensação de que, como Sirius gostava de dizer, _aquilo ia dar merda_.

Draco andava – praticamente saltitava, na verdade – ao lado do moreno, satisfeito. Não era exatamente o que ele queria, mas Harry demonstrava querer ser seu amigo e estar próximo a ele - o que já era bastante coisa em sua opinião. E não, ele não estava apaixonado, aquilo era pura atração física combinada com carência agora que Pansy estava mais interessada em Blaise do que nele – coisa que ele não conseguia entender.

Ao seu lado, Harry soltou uma exclamação e o loiro sobressaltou-se ao ver Diggory abraçando o moreno pelos ombros de um jeito possessivo demais pro seu gosto. Usou todo seu autocontrole para não fazer uma careta de desgosto e apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para Harry, questionando-o. O outro deu um sorriso meio confuso, meio assustado. Draco começou a duvidar se aquele era seu dia de sorte mesmo quando a girafa albina inclinou-se para murmurar alguma sacanagem no ouvido do moreno e teve certeza disso ao que todo o rosto de Harry adquiriu um tom forte de vermelho.

Harry desviou os olhos de Draco e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Cedric não tinha nenhuma noção de _timing_, uma coisa era ele falar... Bem, coisas impróprias quando os dois estavam sozinhos, outra completamente diferente era falar assim em público. Afastou-se do mais alto, da forma mais discreta que conseguiu para não fazê-lo sentir-se rejeitado. Draco manteve-se silencioso o caminho inteiro até a saída, Harry estava olhando para ele, vagamente consciente de que Cedric estava falando.

- Harry, estou falando com você. – A voz de Cedric soava contrariada e quando Harry o olhou percebeu que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a cabeça estava inclinada para o lado.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe. – Tentou sorrir, mas teve certeza que pareceu bastante falso pela expressão que o rosto bonito de Cedric adquiriu.

- Vou ali falar com o Nick, okay? – Avisou, olhando desconfiado de Harry para Draco.

- Tudo bem. Eu já vou pra casa. – Deu um sorriso e olhou para os lados antes de beijar a bochecha do mais alto. – Tchau. – Cedric apenas lhe sorriu, indo conversar com um garoto magrelo na escadaria.

Draco tentou ao máximo evitar o casal ao seu lado enquanto andavam. O loiro estava pedindo a Deus e a todos os santos para que Pansy ou Blaise aparecessem, mas não, eles não deram as caras e ele teve de ficar ali fingindo que não percebia o olhar de Harry e que não estava ouvindo a tagarelice de Diggory. Ele ficava cada vez menos sortudo em seu dia de sorte.

Quase beijou os pés de Diggory quando o mais alto anunciou que iria falar com algum _loser_ que ele considerava amigo, fez uma careta quando Harry ficou praticamente na ponta dos pés para beijar a bochecha daquele arranha-céu esquisito.

- Draco... Hm. – O loiro olhou-o com um sorriso enviesado. – Estou indo pra casa. – Harry deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

- Bem... Tchau. – Falou Draco oferecendo um sorriso irônico.

- Eu... Eu ligo hoje pra avisar se poderei ficar até mais tarde amanhã. – Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, desconfortável.

- Ótimo. – Foi tudo que Draco lhe deu em resposta.

- Ótimo. Hm... Tchau. – Harry disse, mas não saiu do lugar, o que fez Draco ter uma vontade quase incontrolável de gargalhar. O moreno era tão sem jeito.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Vai logo. Xô. – Empurrou o mais alto de leve, rindo.

No caminho para casa, a única coisa na qual Harry pensava era no sorriso bonito de Draco e na vontade repentina de abraçá-lo enquanto estavam se despedindo. O moreno ainda lutou com sua mente para forçá-la a expulsar tantas imagens do loiro que o acometiam, mas perdeu feio. Harry estava inacreditavelmente encantado pela beleza aristocrática de Draco, e para alguém com preferências duvidosas como ele era quase impossível resistir. Mas ele tinha que lutar, não queria perder a amizade do outro garoto por causa de seus desejos adolescentes. Logo Harry descobriria que aquela tarefa seria mais difícil do que ele esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos a Thomaz Volk, Sakusasuke, Anne Marie, Mila Pink, PattJoger. Nós literalmente surtamos a cada comentário de vocês. Obrigada pelo apoio. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Beijos. 3<strong>


	4. It's best to be feared than loved

Capítulo 4  
><em>It<em>_'__s __best __to __be __feared __than __loved_

Deitado em sua cama com os olhos desfocados encarando o teto, Harry comia um pedaço do chocolate com menta que havia comprado no caminho para casa. Estava fazendo o dever de inglês, mas os olhos acinzentados o distraíram. Durante a última semana convenceu-se de que Draco não valia a pena, que ele era tão egoísta e mesquinho quanto todos haviam dito, mas as ações do loiro nas últimas horas foram... Surpreendentes. E Harry não conseguia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

As coisas estavam dando certo com Cedric, ele era divertido e era bom estar com ele, apesar de ser um pouco possessivo às vezes. Então, por que não conseguia parar de pensar no rosto angular e nos olhos cinzas? E ele tinha certeza – principalmente depois de descobrir que Draco estava "disposto a experiências" – de que não sairiam de sua mente tão cedo.

_ Hey __Jude _dos Beatles ecoou pelo quarto silencioso, assustando-o. Procurou seu celular com os olhos, correndo para atender a tempo. Reconheceu a voz de Draco e sorriu.

- _Você __não __ligou. __Achei __que __tivesse __morrido._ – A voz de Draco não era tão diferente no telefone, talvez um pouco mais grave.

- Não. – Harry riu. – Já ia te ligar. – Ele ia mesmo, só faltava coragem.

- _Sei._– O loiro deu uma risadinha incrédula.

- É sério! – O moreno riu.

- _Eu __disse __que __sei! __Então, __você __falou __com __seus __pais __ou __já __vai __fazer __isso __também?_ – Harry quase podia ver o sorriso irônico brincando no canto dos lábios do loiro.

- Claro que já falei com eles. – Era mentira. Ele não tinha falado com os pais coisa nenhuma. – Vou poder ficar até mais tarde.

- _Ótimo._ – Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Bem, e agora? – _Era __só __isso._

- Hm... Okay.

- _O __que __você __estava __fazendo?_ – Draco perguntou de repente.

- O que? – O moreno estava rindo. Que pergunta mais repentina!

_-__O __que __você __estava __fazendo?_– Repetiu, como se estivesse explicando uma coisa muito simples a alguma criança de 5 anos. – _Sabe, __antes __de __atender __ao __telefone._

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer! Mas por que quer saber?

- _Droga, __Harry. __Apenas __responda, __qual __seu __problema?_ – A voz de Draco estava esganiçada. Era óbvio que o loiro estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não rir. – _Não __é __um __plano __secreto __pra __te __matar __ou __roubar __as __receitas __dos __hambúrgueres __do __seu __pai, __só __quero __saber __o __que __você __estava __fazendo._

- Okay, okay! Desculpe. – Harry deitou na cama e encarou o teto, sorrindo. – Estava comendo chocolate e pensando... – _em __você_, era o que queria dizer. Mas claro que não disse. – no Moony. – Emendou rápido.

- _No __Lupin?_ – Ouviu a gargalhada de Draco e riu de leve. – _Por__que __diabos __você __estava __pensando __no __Lupin?_

- Estava pensando no dever de inglês, não exatamente _no_ Moony. – Corrigiu-se, rindo.

- _Sei, __certo. __Eu __sei __que __você __tem __uma __queda __por __aquelas __roupas __velhas __e__encardidas._ – Caçoou Draco. Harry não pôde segurar a risada.

- Quem não tem, não é? – Os dois passaram alguns segundos rindo. – Estava comendo aquele chocolate com menta que você me deu no almoço.

- _Mesmo?_ – Draco soou impressionado. – _Gostou __tanto __assim?_

- É muito bom.

Um latido alto fez-se ouvir, junto com a voz grave de Sirius e Harry pulou da cama, animado.

- Draco, eu preciso ir. Meu padrinho acabou de chegar. – Harry disse bem rápido parecendo uma criança de tão animado.

- _Okay! __Tchau._ – Despediu-se Draco e novamente, Harry quase pôde ver o sorriso nos lábios finos do outros.

- Tchau! – E desligou.

Correndo, Harry desceu as escadas e antes de chegar à sala de visitas a voz de Sirius chegou aos seus ouvidos. Em um segundo o cachorro de pelagem negra estava pulando nele, colocando as patas em seus ombros e lambendo sua bochecha.

- Olá, Snuffles. – Harry deu uma risada feliz e brincou rapidamente com as orelhas do animal. – Estava com saudades, não foi? Eu sei que estava.

- Harry! – Sirius chamou com um sorriso. – Garoto, há quanto tempo eu não lhe vejo?

- Sem drama, Sirius, você almoçou com a gente ontem. – Ele tirou Snuffles de cima de si e foi abraçar o padrinho.

- Então por que você parece tão diferente?

- Pareço? – O moreno entortou a boca. – Acho que estou o mesmo, Padfoot. Talvez seja você quem está ficando velho e sua memória está um pouco avariada.

- Me respeite, seu moleque. – Sirius deu um tapa fraco na nuca de Harry rindo.

- Como foi a noite de filmes ontem? – Harry alisou a nuca dramaticamente.

- Foi ótima! Você devia ter se juntado a nós. Snuffles até chorou, não foi Snuffles? – Ele olhou para o cachorro por cima do ombro de Harry e ganhou um ganido alto em resposta.

- Desculpe, mas eu tinha muito dever pra fazer. Moony não está aliviando nada. Assim que terminarmos de jantar, vou ter que correr pra terminar.

- Não vai, não. – Sirius negou com a cabeça como uma criança. – Moony está vindo ai pra jantar conosco e eu vou ter uma conversa séria com ele. Vou pedir pra ele aliviar pra você. Afinal, qual é a graça de ter um melhor amigo professor se ele não coopera, não é?

- Qual é a graça de ter um melhor amigo desocupado se ele só serve pra falar bobagens sobre meu trabalho pelas minhas costas? – Lupin havia acabado de chegar e tinha uma sobrancelha levantada, mas um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Moony! Oh, meu amigo. – Sirius correu a distancia entre eles e puxou o outro para um abraço apertado. – Eu e Snuffles sentimos sua falta ontem na noite de filme que fizemos.

- Claro que sentiu. – Remus deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e piscou pra Harry, que riu. – Mas ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu tenho um trabalho a cumprir, então tive que corrigi alguns trabalhos.

- É sobre isso que quero falar com você. – Sirius se afastou de Lupin e sua expressão se tornou séria, mas tanto Remus quanto Harry podiam ver o divertimento no fundo das íris acinzentadas. – Você tem que parar de passar esses trabalhos pros seus alunos, Moony. Se você não passar trabalhos, Harry não tem que fazê-los e você não tem que corrigi-los.

- Muito simples, mas eu não quero perder meu emprego, obrigado.

- Você arranja outro rapidinho!

- Não, Padfoot, nem adianta.

- Admita que você gosta é de passar o tempo com aquele seboso do Snape. – O divertimento sumiu dos olhos de Sirius e ele cruzou os braços.

- Oh, não, de novo não. – Lupin fez um sinal negativo para Sirius, alisando a ponte do nariz em seguida.

Sirius iria começar a fazer uma lista de defeitos para o narigudo esclerosado – esse estava na lista, com certeza – e de por que Remus deveria ficar longe dele, mas o som das pedras da entrada da casa estalando debaixo de pneus e a luz que entrou pela janela no cômodo anunciaram que alguém havia acabado de chegar. Snuffles começou a latir e arranhar a porta de entrada e Harry riu com a dança estranha que o padrinho fazia.

- Prongs chegou! – Sirius fechou os punhos e começou a girá-los na altura do peito, balançando a cabeça também. – Prongs está em casa.

- Pare com isso, Sirius, pare, por favor. – Pediu Lupin segurando o riso.

- A felicidade de Harry está me contagiando. – Ele lançou um olhar suspeito para o afilhado. – O que aconteceu com você, moleque? Você está transbordando alegria.

- O que? – Harry o olhou confuso. Quando foi que o padrinho percebera? Era aquilo que estava diferente nele, afinal de contas? Ele estava _feliz? _– Oh, Padfoot, não venha me usar como desculpa para suas loucuras.

- Nem comece. Eu posso ter o juízo alterado, mas eu sei que há alguma coisa a mais em você hoje e pode ir me contando.

Harry costumava contar tudo ao padrinho. Ele era, sem dúvidas, seu melhor amigo. Mas ele não podia simplesmente dar de ombros e dizer que o motivo de sua animação era Draco Malfoy, por que aquilo resultaria em seu homicídio. Harry estava se odiando por não poder falar nada, mas era culpa dele ser tão intolerante em relação ao loiro.

- Podemos falar sobre isso em outro momento? – Harry encolheu os ombros.

- Quando você estiver pronto, Harry, eu tenho certeza que Sirius também estará pronto para ouvi-lo. – Disse Lupin, tocando em seu ombro carinhosamente.

- Olá, família! – James entrou em casa jogando sua pasta e as chaves do carro sobre a mesinha de entrada e Lily apareceu logo atrás dele, alisando Snuffles.

- Prongs! – A voz de Sirius soou quase melodiosa e com uma risada meio latida ele abraçou o amigo, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Lily em seguida.

- Ei, campeão. – Assim que conseguiu se soltar de Sirius, James seguiu para Harry, dando um soco no ombro do menino, o puxando para um abraço depois. – Como foi o colégio hoje?

- Ah, tudo normal. Aulas chatas, Snape sendo insuportável, Moony passando muito dever de casa... – Harry enumerou tudo nos dedos e sorriu ao falar de Remus, lançando um olhar para ele.

- Precisamos conversar sobre isso, Moony. – Disse James, tentando fazer uma pose séria, mas falhando.

- Nem adianta, Prongs, eu acabei de falar com ele. Ele não me escuta. – A voz de Sirius soou ultrajada.

- Você vai perder essa, Moony. – Harry sussurrou.

- Harry. – Lily abraçou o filho com cuidado, como se esperasse que ele quebrasse com um aperto muito forte. – Como você está, querido? Queria estar em casa quando você chegou do colégio.

- Eu estou bem, mãe, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. – O moreno tentou ao máximo passar alguma confiança para a mãe, mas quando Lily se afastou um pouco e observou o rosto do filho, sorrindo um pouco logo em seguida, Harry soube que ela percebeu seu estado de animação. – Quer me ajudar a arrumar a mesa, querido?

- Claro. – Harry sorriu abertamente, seguindo a mãe até a cozinha.

- Eu vou levar essa maleta para o escritório. Volto em dois segundos. – James pegou a maleta e subiu as escadas sem pressa. Remus e Sirius ficaram sozinhos na sala.

- Moony. – Sirius chamou, sussurrando e olhando ao redor para ter certeza que estavam sozinhos. – Você está de olho no Harry no colégio, não é?

- Eu disse que não faria isso, Padfoot.

- Mas você teve aula com ele hoje, não foi? O que você viu?

- Sirius, você não confia nem um pouco no seu afilhado? – Remus lançou um olhar acusador ao amigo, cruzando os braços.

- Claro que confio. Eu não confio é nas companhias dele. Você o viu com o filhote de Malfoy hoje?

- Sim. Eles têm a minha aula em comum. Sentaram juntos. – Ele disse sem importância na voz, dando de ombros.

- O que? – Sirius soou desesperado. – Mas que palhaçada! Harry disse que era apenas até sexta. Argh, eu sabia que era tempo demais. Eles parecem muito próximos?

- Eles parecem estar se divertindo juntos, sim.

- Mas que merda, Moony! E você fica só olhando?

- O que você espera que eu faça? Não cabe a mim dizer ao Harry com quem ele deve ou não conversar. Sem falar que isso é um problema do James e da Lily com o Lucius e a Narcissa e não do Harry e do Draco.

- Não fale o nome desses imprestáveis! – Sirius começou a bater em sua roupa como se Remus tivesse jogado pulgas sobre ele. – Me dá coceira.

- Você está sendo imensamente infantil e eu nem sei por que esse comportamento me surpreende. O garoto parece ser muito diferente de Lucius... Mas parece bem igual ao mesmo tempo. – Remus parou um segundo com a expressão pensativa.

- Você não espera que eu aprove isso, não é?

- Pare um segundo de pensar em suas brigas infantis com os Malfoys e pense no seu afilhado. Pense em como o Harry se sente estando no meio dessa guerra que ele nem entende. – Ele suspirou. – Procure entender, Padfoot, por que o Harry precisa de você.

- Eu vou tentar. Mas não tem a ver apenas com James e Lily, nem com Lucius ou Narcissa, tem a ver também a incapacidade de um Malfoy de dar algo a alguém sem querer algo em troca. Normalmente algo que pode custar muito, muito caro. E eu tenho medo, Moony. Tenho medo do que eles podem estar querendo do Harry.

- Talvez eles não queiram nada. Já cogitou essa possibilidade? Talvez eles estejam odiando essa história tanto quanto nós.

- Eu preciso pensar.

- Oh, então vamos preciso de um bom tempo. – Remus deu um sorriso de lado. – Muito, muito tempo.

- Engraçadinho. – Sirius fez uma careta de desdém e deu um soco com pouca força no ombro de Remus.

Durante o jantar, Harry conseguiu se distrair um pouco, rindo das idiotices de seu padrinho, mas ao voltar ao seu quarto e ver a embalagem do chocolate que ele havia comido mais cedo, algo acendeu em sua mente. Harry sabia que não devia criar expectativas para a tarde de estudos que teria com Draco, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

* * *

><p>Draco havia se desconcentrado de seu dever de casa há algum tempo. Toda vez que começava a ler, sua mente se perdia e ele não assimilava nada do que estava escrito ali, até que por fim ele desistiu. O loiro recostou-se na cadeira, colocou os pés sobre a escrivaninha e distraidamente começou a morder a tampa da caneta. Draco quase caiu pra trás quando a porta de seu quarto abriu de supetão e seu pai entrou com uma cara nada satisfeita.<p>

- Draco, eu acabei de falar com Severus. – O garoto sentiu seu corpo todo ficar quente de nervosismo quando seu pai fez sua cara inexpressiva. Ele sabia que coisa boa não era. Snape certamente não ligou para Lucius para falar sobre a facilidade que Draco tinha em compreender sua matéria. – Me explique por que você continua socializando com aquele garoto Potter.

- Nós apenas sentamos juntos na aula de química, pai, não é como se ele fosse meu melhor amigo. – Draco tentou manter suas feições igualmente inexpressivas, mas ele sabia que não era tão bom quanto seu pai quando o assunto era não demonstrar sentimentos.

- Já conversamos sobre isso dezenas de vezes. Eu quero você longe desse garoto, entendeu? E, Draco, se eu sonhar que vocês dois andam de conversinha eu juro que farei você se arrepender pro resto da sua vida. – A intensidade na voz de Lucius era quase palpável.

- Eu não entendo. Qual é o problema, afinal?

- Isso não diz respeito a você, garoto. Apenas faça o que eu estou mandando.

- Mas é claro que diz respeito a mim! Sou eu quem está sendo privado de fazer amigos. – Draco levantou-se e assumiu a famosa careta de desgosto dos Malfoy. – Por quê?

- Não me enfrente, Draco, você vai pode não gostar das conseqüências. – Lucius encarou o filho, levantou um pouco o queixo e a voz aumentou uma quadra.

- Talvez por que você não vai ganhar nada com a minha amizade com o Harry, não é? Ele não tem tanto a oferecer quanto os Parkinson, os Goyle ou os Crabbe. – Draco deixou o desprezo ir crescendo em sua voz.

- Você me respeite, seu moleque. Com quem você acha que está falando? Com seu amiguinho Potter? – Ele se inclinou em direção ao filho e cuspiu o sobrenome com nojo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Narcissa passou pela porta num movimento rápido e elegante, o vestido fino e longo ondulando atrás de seus passos nervosos.

- Venha ver, Narcissa. Venha ver a decepção que seu filho se tornou. – Lucius olhou para a mulher por cima do ombro e voltou ao rosto de Draco rapidamente. – Fazendo amizade com os Potter por que quer.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não estou fazendo amizade com ninguém? As pessoas temem o sobrenome Malfoy, sabia? Elas não se aproximam de mim por que sabem do que somos capazes. – Draco lançou um olhar triste para a mãe, que o sustentou. – E eu cansei disso. Eu ainda sou um adolescente e quero me divertir...

- Você quer se divertir? Mesmo? O quanto você acha que vai poder se divertir sem um tostão no bolso?

- Lucius! – Com o tom de voz desesperado, Narcissa pôs-se entre o filho e o marido com uma súplica no olhar. – Lucius, não diga um absurdo desses!

- Então você apóia a vergonha que Draco está se tornando para o nome que carrega?

- É apenas um nome, pelo amor de Deus! – O desespero foi vagarosamente se misturando a raiva. – Nós somos uma família, Lucius, temos que nos amar acima de tudo e não permito que você sequer pense absurdos.

- Se eu não pensar, nosso nome irá parar na lama, Narcissa.

- Oh, e quão horrível seria isso? – Narcissa ironizou e se o momento não estivesse tão tenso, Draco teria rido. – Você não está sendo racional. Se nosso nome for parar na lama, nós ainda teremos um ao outro, Lucius. Mas se você destruir o que nós temos... Você não terá nada. É realmente isso que você quer?

Draco assistiu seu pai ir baixando a guarda, seu peito inflando e murchando freneticamente e sua cabeça parecendo que ia explodir. Narcissa permaneceu com os olhos sobre o marido, como se tentasse transmitir alguma segurança ou um pingo de juízo que fosse. Por fim, Lucius levantou ainda mais o queixo e tirou os olhos da esposa, dirigindo-o ao filho e a decepção que ele sentia atingiu Draco na barriga como um soco.

- Eu estou dizendo pra você se afastar desse garoto, Draco. Vai ser melhor pra todos. – Lucius passou os olhos para Narcissa de relance. – Qualquer dia desses eu posso realmente não estar pensando racionalmente e posso acabar fazendo algo muito desagradável para todos nós.

- Lucius, pare. – Não havia súplica ou delicadeza na voz de Narcissa. Aquilo era claramente uma ordem.

- Por favor, Narcissa, queira me encontrar no meu escritório.

Martirizando o filho com os olhos, Lucius saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Narcissa soltou um suspiro cansado, sua postura vacilando por um segundo. Se recompondo rapidamente, ela caminhou calmamente até Draco e depositou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa, dando-lhe um sorriso doce logo em seguida.

Quando sua mãe saiu do quarto fechando a porta, Draco caiu na cadeira na qual estava sentado antes de toda aquela confusão. Só então ele percebeu que suas mãos e suas pernas tremiam. Segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, Draco lutou contra a vontade de gritar. A verdade era que aquilo estava muito além de Harry e da suposta amizade que eles tinham. Tinha a ver com a necessidade de seu pai de ser sempre tão moralista, de sua falta de sentimentos – ou na dificuldade de mostrá-los –, com os constantes desentendimentos entre Lucius e Narcissa em relação ao comportamento de Draco.

A verdade era que Draco tinha muito medo de fazer algo que tivesse como conseqüência a separação de seus pais. Ele simplesmente não suportaria olhar para Narcissa se fosse o motivo de uma discussão dessa proporção. E no fundo Draco sabia que não teria coragem de ver o pai novamente se aquilo acabasse acontecendo. Draco tinha muito medo de acabar sozinho.

- Lucius, pense no seu filho! Esqueça sua empresa, esqueça seu sobrenome. Pense como um pai. – Draco ouviu o tom desesperado voltar à voz de sua mãe vinda do outro lado do corredor.

- Quem não está pensando racionalmente agora é você. Eu penso nele o tempo todo! Tudo o que faço é pensando nele.

- Certo, então, mas eu não irei criar meu filho na base de ameaças! Isso vai acabar com ele.

- Ele precisa ser mais forte, Narcissa! O mundo ai fora não terá pena dele.

- Eu não quero perder meu filho, Lucius. Por favor.

O sofrimento de Narcissa chegou à Draco como um tapa e o garoto levantou em um pulo. Ele precisava sair dali. Ouvir as súplicas de sua mãe o estava matando lentamente. Qual era seu problema afinal? Por que ele não podia acertar nenhuma vez? Por que ele não podia se controlar e ouvir as reclamações de deu pai calado? A resposta da última pergunta Draco tinha na ponta da língua. Ele era um Malfoy e foi educado a não aceitar as coisas calado. Era culpa de seu pai tê-lo criado assim e só então Draco percebeu quão confuso aquilo era.

Lucius não queria ouvir as indagações de Draco, não queria ouvir suas repostas, mas o havia educado para indagar e responder. Com a cabeça explodindo com tantas perguntas, teorias e a voz chorosa de sua mãe, Draco pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

* * *

><p>Tão alto que poderia tocar o céu. Draco estava deitado no chão no terraço de um prédio qualquer que ele nunca se preocupara em memorizar o nome. Era o único lugar no qual ele poderia ter um pouco de paz, o único em toda a Londres de onde se podiam ver as estrelas. E elas pareciam tão perto que Draco tinha a impressão de que se erguesse o braço poderia pegar uma.<p>

Seu corpo todo estava arrepiado pela brisa gelada que soprava cortante ali em cima, seu coração apertava-se em apreensão. Com os olhos cinzas brilhando em lágrimas não derramadas, ele pedia em silêncio para, _por __favor_, alguém – Deus ou qualquer coisa – fazer aquilo parar. Não suportava mais ser o motivo das brigas constantes entre seus pais, não aguentava mais chegar todo dia em casa para escutar seu pai falar sobre a empresa que assumiria ao terminar o ensino médio.

Fechou os olhos, pressionando as pálpebras com força, e abraçou o próprio corpo. Lembrou-se do olhar no rosto de sua mãe, da voz suplicante que implorava a Lucius. Ele quase podia ver toda a pose de sua mãe desmoronando naquele exato momento em casa, perguntando-se onde ele estava. Quando chegasse em casa, ele iria ter de ouvir todas aquelas coisas horríveis de sempre do seu próprio pai. Sua mãe intercederia por ele de novo e os dois estariam brigando antes que percebessem.

Ele estava cansado de ser Draco Malfoy, aquele que todos devem temer e nunca amar. Carregar o nome Malfoy nas costas era muito mais difícil do que parecia, do que deveria. Algumas lágrimas caíram sem sua permissão e logo lá estava ele, o poderoso, nariz empinado, mal humorado e maldoso Draco Malfoy chorando como um bebê no topo de um prédio qualquer e morrendo de frio. Se seu pai visse uma cena assim, mandaria cortarem-lhe a cabeça, como a Rainha de Copas em Alice nos País das Maravilhas.

Seu pai poderia facilmente ter representado a Rainha de Copas no filme. _É __melhor __ser __temido __do __que __amado._ Era a filosofia de vida do personagem e certamente de Lucius Malfoy também. Não importava o quanto seus amigos reclamavam dos pais, eles nunca saberiam o que é viver intimidado desde os 7 anos de idade. Os pais deles nunca os ameaçaram do jeito que Lucius fizera, nunca disseram coisas que podiam doer mais que um corte de uma faca ou uma bala perdida. Nem nunca diriam. Ele adoraria ter o pai de Pansy o qual a única coisa que exige da filha são boas notas ou o pai de Blaise, que nem boas notas quer, apenas que ele não se meta em encrencas o suficiente para pegar uma detenção.

Ninguém nunca saberia como era viver com medo em sua própria casa e ser agredido com palavras quase todos os dias.

Olhou o relógio. Quase dez da noite, estava na hora de voltar para casa e enfrentar tudo de novo. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, secou as lágrimas com a manga do agasalho fino que usava e saiu, não sem antes dar uma última olhada na vista privilegiada que tinha de Londres dali de cima.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma vez, agradecemos todos os comentários que recebemos. Cada um deles é especial e muito importante, fiquem sabendo! Se alguém não checou ou não percebeu, os comentários que são feitos por leitores de contas logadas são repondidos por <em>private messaging. <em>Então, se não sabia, corre pra ver! HAHA**

**Em relação ao Cedric e o Harry... Bem, eu acho o Cedric um amor! Sinceramente. Nos livros principalmente. Mas, vamos ter em mente que essa fic é Draco/Harry, então, vamos ver o que o loiro vai fazer pra tirar a "girafa retardada" do jogo!**

**Para aqueles que notaram que a Narcissa foi mais compreensiva que a Lily, preciso dizer que esse fato faz parte do enredo da história, então, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vocês entenderão direitinho o motivo de tal modo de agir.**

**Obrigada Mila Pink, PattJoger, Yann Riddle Black, Thomaz Volk! Mil beijos pra vocês. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.**


	5. The jealousy takes fly

Capítulo 5  
><em>The <em>_jealousy __takes __fly_

Flitwick havia sumido entre as mesas, ajudando os outros alunos com a resolução das atividades. Draco estava sentado na frente de Harry e lia o texto, tentando traduzi-lo para que eles pudessem responder as perguntas, mas o moreno não estava prestando atenção. Harry havia se perdido em algum lugar dentro dos olhos de Draco e não estava mais escutando o que o loiro falava já fazia um bom tempo.

Havia algo que Harry realmente gostava sobre os olhos do loiro. O tom azul-acinzentado era deveras hipnotizante, mas não era apenas isso. Para Harry era como se olhando nos olhos de Draco, ele encontrasse quem o garoto era de verdade. Naquela imensidão havia algo que Draco era simplesmente incapaz de esconder. Não adiantava feições inexpressivas, nem andar com a guarda armada. Ele não conseguia esconder e nem sabia disso. E era isso que Harry adorava.

- Eu gosto dos seus olhos.

As palavras saíram da boca do moreno como se tivessem vida própria, escorregando por sua língua e caindo em seu colo antes que ele pudesse perceber. Todo seu rosto ficou vermelho na hora, Draco parou de falar e tirou o olhar do livro tão rápido que o mundo parecia ter congelado ao seu redor. A boca do loiro foi se abrindo e seus olhos se arregalando. E como se fosse possível, Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Hm... – Draco olhou para os lados rapidamente, se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável, e olhou para Harry novamente. – Obrigado.

Alguns poucos e longos minutos se arrastaram onde Draco e Harry apenas se encararam, um sustentando o olhar do outro. Não havia nada mais além das íris verdes e cinzas naquele momento. Sem desviar o olhar, Harry falou.

- Draco... Eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa e espero uma resposta sincera. – Harry viu que Draco ficou tenso. Não em sua expressão facial ou em sua linguagem corporal, mas sim em seus olhos. O loiro assentiu devagar, sem desviar o olhar também. – O que nós estamos fazendo? Eu e você?

- O dever de espanhol, eu suponho. – Draco deu de ombros levemente, um pouco confuso com a pergunta.

- Não. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. O que eu quero saber é... É se... – Harry pigarreou duas vezes, passando a mão nos cabelos revoltos e sorrindo envergonhado. – Você quer ser meu amigo, Draco?

O loiro soltou uma exclamação e sorriu de canto, Harry sentiu seu estômago se afundar.

- Eu pensei que já fossemos. – Draco analisou Harry por um segundo. – Ou eu estava errado?

- Não, não. Certamente que não. É só que... Nós dois sabemos que teremos problemas. Não só com nossos pais, principalmente com eles, mas com alguns alunos nesse colégio que parecem completamente contra a união dos herdeiros dos hambúrgueres... É por isso que eu estou perguntando. – Harry suspirou. – Meus pais e meu padrinho parecem ser realmente contra e eu tenho certeza que os seus também.

- Completamente. – Draco assentiu e flashes da noite anterior o atingiram. Desesperadamente ele procurou algo no fundo de Harry que o fizesse se sentir melhor e não demorou a encontrar.

- Pois é. – Harry juntou as mãos sobre a mesa e começou a mexê-las nervosamente. – É por isso que estou perguntando.

- Harry, eu tenho certeza que você se lembra do que eu disse ontem. Eu não tenho nenhum amigo que não seja relacionado aos interesses do meu pai. – Um sorriso de canto foi se espalhando nos lábios de Draco. – Talvez esteja na hora de eu tentar ter uma amizade verdadeira.

- E talvez... – Harry hesitou por um segundo, mas logo sorriu. – Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo com isso.

- Ótimo! Vê, Harry? As coisas são muito melhores assim. Eu tenho um problema, você tem uma solução e então está tudo resolvido! – O loiro estava visivelmente animado. – Agora me deixe perguntar uma coisa. – Draco disse inclinando-se um pouco mais em direção a Harry, para então sussurrar. – Esse negócio de ser amigo inclui fazer elogios?

Harry ruborizou tão rápido e tão forte que Draco achou que ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento e não pode segurar uma risada, voltando a recostar-se em sua cadeira.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. Eu já esqueci.

O loiro, com um sorriso, voltou seu olhar para seu livro e recomeçou a traduzir o texto. A verdade era que Draco não ia esquecer nem tão cedo. Aquilo significava que Harry estava reparando nele e era definitivamente um ponto positivo.

Quando a sineta tocou, Harry se despediu de Hermione e Ron e seguiu com Draco para a aula de matemática. No meio do caminho eles encontraram Pansy e a morena deu o braço aos dois, parecendo ainda mais baixinha por estar entre eles, e começou a tagarelar algo sobre dar uma festa e Draco revirou os olhos, sorrindo para Harry em seguida, que correspondeu ao sorriso de maneira cúmplice.

Num segundo Harry estava sorrindo para o loiro, no outro seus pés estavam sendo tirados do chão e o braço de Pansy soltou-se do seu bruscamente. Quando pode parar para perceber, Harry pode ver que Cedric o estava abraçando.

Ainda um pouco confuso, o moreno procurou por Draco olhando por cima do ombro de Cedric e o encontrou fazendo sua famosa cara de desgosto e Pansy parecia assustada.

- Harry, eu estava com saudades. – Disse Cedric finalmente soltando o outro, que se apressou em ajeitar seus óculos e sua roupa.

- Cedric, o que diabos você está fazendo? – Harry sussurrou. – Eu já disse pra você não fazer essas coisas no meio de todo mundo.

- Você pode andar de braço dado com a Parkinson, mas não pode me abraçar? Que regras tortas essas que você tem. – Cedric cerrou os olhos levemente.

- Eu não quero discutir com você de novo, está bem?

- Pare de fugir de mim, Harry. Olhe, eu entendo que é complicado por causa do preconceito e tudo mais, mas não dá pra você ficar se esquivando o tempo todo. Eu sei que pra você é difícil não se importar com o que as outras pessoas pensam, mas...

- Pare de falar. – Harry fez um sinal com a mão para que ele se calasse e fez que não com a cabeça rapidamente. – Eu realmente não estou em condições de falar sobre isso agora. Estamos no colégio e se você continuar falando, vamos acabar nos atrasando.

- Harry? – Draco chamou, aparecendo ao lado de Cedric, alguns passos mais atrás. – Você vem ou...?

- Vou, sim. Espera só um minuto, por favor. – Harry se inclinou para Cedric e falou o mais baixo que pôde. – Ouça, eu peço desculpas, mas eu não quero que nada se torne público ainda.

- Enquanto isso você fica andando pra cima e pra baixo com o Malfoy? Bem, Harry, se você não quer que algo se torne público com certeza andar com um Malfoy não é a maneira mais fácil de conseguir isso.

- Isso tudo não pode ser só ciúmes, pode? – Ele bufou. – Você não confia nem um pouco em mim?

- Eu confio em você, Harry, eu só não confio nele. – Cedric fez um sinal rápido em direção a Draco com a cabeça.

- Eu estou cansado das pessoas me dizendo isso, sabia? Se você confia em mim, tem que confiar nas escolhas que eu faço e se eu quero ser amigo de um Malfoy, eu vou ser, você confiando nele ou não.

- Harry, vamos nos atrasar. – Draco avisou.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. Não se meta. – Cedric estava quase rosnando.

- Ora, recomponha-se Diggory! A culpa não é minha se você não confia no que tem a oferecer e tem medo que Harry resolva correr atrás de algo melhor. – Ele deu uma risadinha sarcástica, acompanhado por Pansy.

- O que você está querendo? – O mais alto virou-se para Draco e cerrou os punhos. – Eu posso lhe garantir que um olho roxo não vai combinar nem um pouco com essa sua cara pálida.

- Cedric, pare! – Harry pôs-se na frente de Cedric e colocou uma mão sobre seu peito, empurrando-o para longe do loiro. – Nós conversaremos mais tarde, está bem? Não se meta em problemas.

- Vamos, Harry. – Draco pegou o pulso do moreno e o trouxe de volta para perto dele e de Pansy, que deu o braço aos dois novamente. – Até mais, Diggory.

- Argh, mas que idiota! – Exclamou Pansy assim que eles voltaram a andar, revirando os olhos. – Você está com ele, Potter?

- Hm... Mais ou menos.

- Você consegue coisa melhor, sabia? – A morena deu de ombros rapidamente. – Não estou dizendo que o Diggory não é bonito, mas falta cérebro naquele dali. Eu tenho certeza que... – Pansy parou de falar quando sentiu Draco apertando um pouco seu braço. – Bem, eu sei que você pode achar alguém melhor que ele.

- Eu não sei se você está certa, Parkinson, mas por enquanto ele é o que eu tenho e estou satisfeito. – Harry suspirou. – Mas essas discussões estão começando a me cansar.

- Então aproveite enquanto pode, quando não der mais, é só dar um pé na bunda dele.

- Simples assim. – Harry deu uma risadinha e depois suspirou novamente. – E agora tenho que sentar com ele na aula... Alguma dica sobre o que eu vou falar, Parkinson?

- Olha, pode sentar com o Draco hoje. – Ela sorriu um pouquinho. – Eu vou aproveitar e sentar com Daphne Greengrass para começarmos a discutir a festa. Ah, e pode começar a me chamar de Pansy.

- Oh, muito obrigado, Pansy. – Harry olhou para Draco e eles compartilharam mais um sorriso.

* * *

><p>Ainda tenso pela discussão de alguns minutos atrás, Harry tomou seu lugar ao lado de Draco na aula de Matemática, tomando cuidado para não ficar do lado esquerdo – onde Cedric sentaria. Olhou para o loiro a seu lado que parecia ocupado mexendo em seu <em>Samsung<em>_Galaxy__S_ e parecendo alheio ao resto do universo. Sorriu maroto e esticou o pescoço para ver o que ele estava fazendo por cima de seu braço. Draco estava conversando por SMS com alguém. Não conseguiu ler muito do que estava escrito, mas distinguiu seu nome no meio das palavras. Ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. Draco estava mandando mensagens de celular para alguém antes da aula de matemática e o assunto era ele?

Ergueu os olhos para mirar o rosto do loiro e surpreendeu-se ao notar um sorriso pequeno no canto dos lábios dele. Será que Draco estava fazendo piada às suas custas para outra pessoa? Inclinou-se novamente para tentar ler o resto, mas acabou por esbarrar no braço do loiro que o olhou como se ele estivesse tentando cometer um crime hediondo. As íris cinza brilharam com algo que Harry não sabia exatamente o que era, mas Draco parecia assustado. Logo o loiro controlou as expressões e o encarou, sarcástico.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou, afastando-se e pousando a mão discretamente sobre a tela do aparelho.

- Estava tentando ver as horas. – Improvisou Harry, dando de ombros e se esforçando para que seu rosto se transformasse numa expressão inocente.

- Mentiroso. – Acusou, baixinho, com a voz meio falhada como se estivesse tentando não rir. – Não é porque você me fez um elogio e agora somos amigos que você pode ficar lendo minhas mensagens.

Draco tentou. Sério, ele tentou. Mas seus esforços foram por água abaixo quando o rosto de Harry ficou escarlate e seus olhos se arregalaram. O moreno cruzou os braços e estalou os lábios infantilmente. Draco apenas riu ainda mais alto e Harry teve certeza de que estava fazendo um ridículo bico. Balançou a cabeça, olhando o loiro com desagrado.

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso, não é? – Resmungou, rolando os olhos como se aquilo não tivesse importância. Draco apenas negou com a cabeça, inclinou-se para esconder o rosto corado pela falta de ar, encostando a testa na madeira. – Preciso tomar mais cuidado com o que falo perto de você.

- Oh, desculpe, Harry. – Falou com a voz esganiçada, tentando aparentar seriedade, mas logo começou a rir novamente. – Não posso evitar se meus olhos são lindos. – Harry teve que usar todas suas forças para não sorrir quando a gargalhada do loiro transformou-se quase num grito.

- Draco! – Exclamou sem conseguir segurar um sorriso. – Controle-se. – Deslizou a mão pelo ombro e omoplatas como se quisesse acalmá-lo.

- Certo, certo. Desculpe.

O loiro endireitou-se na cadeira bem antes do Prof. Moody entrar. Harry fez o possível para prestar atenção na aula de matemática, mas Draco passou o resto da aula dando risadinhas como se estivesse se lembrando da conversa dos dois, o que fazia o moreno rir também. Não que ele tivesse realmente achado engraçado Draco caçoando do seu deslize, mas fora adorável vê-lo tão descontrolado. Sem falar que trinômios de Newton não era um assunto interessante.

Para piorar a situação, Cedric passara metade da aula lançando olhares nada discretos na direção dos dois, principalmente quando Harry se inclinava para falar alguma coisa com Draco, seja lá o que fosse. O olhar raivoso de Cedric queimava de tão intenso, o que deixava o moreno nervoso e envergonhado, causando pequenos acidentes como esbarrar no braço de Draco enquanto escrevia, derrubar tudo de sua mesa e fazer sua caneta voar janela a fora.

- O que está acontecendo com você hoje? – Inquiriu o loiro, soando mal humorado. – Se está nervoso pelo negócio da mensagem, peço desculpas. Não vou mais tocar no assunto de novo, está bem?

- Não, não é isso. – Harry rolou os olhos. – Mas obrigado por lembrar. – Resmungou, corando de novo.

- Não seja imbecil. – A frase foi dita em tom de reclamação, mas Draco estava sorrindo. – Diga, o que houve?

- Cedric. – Draco ficou sério na hora.

- Oh. – O loiro olhou discretamente para o garoto ao seu lado esquerdo, constatando que ele olhava para os dois sem nem disfarçar. – Ohhhh! – Encarou Harry com o cenho franzido. – Okay. Você deveria dar um pé nele como a Pansy disse.

- Nah, eu meio que gosto dele. Ele é legal, sabe? – Harry coçou a nuca, desconfortável, sem olhar o loiro nos olhos. – É bom pra mim.

- Vi como é bom pra você. – Ironizou, rolando os olhos nas órbitas.

- Ele não é sempre daquele jeito, só quando... Bem, quando me vê com você. – Deu um sorriso estranho, meio convencido, meio envergonhado. – Já disse a ele que não é uma competição, que se estou com ele é porque quero, que você nem está interessado em mim desse jeito, nem eu em você. Essas coisas, mas parece que entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro.

Draco sorriu, sarcástico. O Diggory é bem mais perceptivo do que aparenta. Como um cara com quem ele nunca conversou na vida poderia saber mais sobre ele do que Harry que era, bem, o _alvo_ de seu interesse e estava completamente alheio a isso? Deu uma risadinha e olhou para frente, checando se o Moody notara da conversa paralela naquele canto da sala antes de responder.

- Eu não sei nada sobre o Diggory, você sabe, mas Pansy parece conhecer todo mundo nessa maldita escola e ela disse que o garoto é meio lento. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo perfeitamente penteado e sorriu. – De qualquer forma, você deveria falar sobre isso com a Granger ou algo assim, não entendo nada dessas coisas. – Deu um sorriso confuso e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você está certo. – O moreno quase riu de sua idiotice, Draco não queria saber dos problemas dele com Cedric. – Desculpe.

- Nah, não se desculpe. Somos amigos, lembra? – Os dois se olharam com sorrisos nos rostos.

Antes que Harry percebesse a aula de matemática havia acabado e ele não tinha prestado atenção em nada. A conversa que teve com Draco não saíra de sua mente. Era meio estranho pensar no loiro como alguém com quem ele poderia conversar sobre tudo, sempre que precisasse, mas em contraponto parecia tão... _Certo_. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca se sentiria assim se tivesse a mesma conversa com Ron, por exemplo.

Pansy chegou perto deles saltitando assim que Moody deixou a sala de aula. A menina inclinou-se e fez um gesto com o dedo indicador para que os dois se aproximassem. Draco olhou para Harry com uma sobrancelha arqueada e rolou os olhos, mas fez o que a morena pediu e Harry o imitou.

- Blaise acabou de me mandar um SMS perguntando se vocês querem matar a próxima aula com a gente. – Falou como se estivesse revelando aos dois garotos um segredo de estado.

- Pode ser, tenho Educação Física agora, não faria diferença. – O loiro respondeu, sorrindo animado.

- E você, Potter? Quer passar um tempo com o grupo legal pra variar? – Pansy perguntou cheia de expectativa.

- Ele já passa bastante tempo comigo, Parkinson. – Retrucou Draco, olhando-a como se estivesse esperando uma brincadeirinha sem graça.

- Estava falando de Blaise e eu, gatinho. – Riu da cara teatralmente ofendida do loiro e voltou-se para Harry. – E aí?

O moreno estava pronto para dizer que sim, mas fez a bobagem de passar os olhos pela classe antes e ver Cedric olhando e _esperando__por__ele_ à porta da sala. Mordeu os lábios e encarou Draco e Pansy, depois mirou o garoto alto parado ali com uma expressão duvidosa. O loiro ao seu lado seguiu seu olhar e soltou um muxoxo de entendimento.

- Harry vai ficar com o namorado hoje, Pansy. – Disse fazendo esforço para sua voz não soar tão irritada quanto realmente estava.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – Exclamou Harry, olhando feio para o loiro.

- Okay, sem problemas. A gente se vê. – Acenou para Harry para encarar Draco depois. – Você vem, Draco?

- Claro. – Levantou-se e ajeitou as roupas, pendurando a mochila em um ombro apenas. – Te vejo no almoço, então? – Sorriu para Harry que retribuiu, acenando.

Harry observou enquanto Draco seguia em direção a porta, passando por Cedric e lançando um olhar ao mais alto que o moreno não conseguiu ler, mas Cedric pareceu retribuir o mesmo olhar. Ainda sem saber exatamente como agir, Harry caminhou devagar em direção ao outro e foi recebido com um sorrisinho envergonhado.

- Harry, me desculpe. – Cedric disse de cabeça baixa. – Eu fui um idiota.

- E muito ciumento.

- Isso também, mas eu não gosto do Malfoy. Você parece estar cego, Harry, ele claramente está interessado em você. – O mais alto estava bem sério, mas cerrou o cenho quando o garoto em sua frente deu uma risada descontrolada.

- Próxima piada, por favor. – Ele enxugou uma lágrima inexistente no canto do olho. – Sem chances, Cedric. Draco e eu somos apenas amigos. Não há segundas intenções da minha parte e muito menos da dele.

- Tudo bem. – Cedric suspirou, desistindo. Se Harry não era capaz de ver o que era óbvio, ele não podia fazer nada. – Eu tenho ciúmes porque gosto muito de você.

- Mas você confia em mim, não confia?

- Claro que confio. – Cedric sorriu.

- Então pronto, se eu digo que Draco e eu somos amigos, você acredita, não é?

- Acredito.

Juntos, Cedric e Harry seguiram para o ginásio e jogaram vôlei novamente, dessa vez contra Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas – e ninguém terminou acidentado. Ao fim da aula, quando o vestiário esvaziou, houve uma sessão de amassos para selar a paz entre os dois e Harry saiu de lá mais ofegante do que entrou e ambos seguiram para o refeitório.

Harry afastou-se alguns centímetros de Cedric ao ver Ron e Hermione logo na entrada do refeitório. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, como se estivesse querendo ajeitá-los e tentou não parecer muito tenso quando o ruivo o cumprimentou dando um tapinha desajeitado em seu ombro. Hermione apenas piscou para ele e os quatro se dividiram: Ron e Hermione iriam pegar seus almoços, enquanto Harry e Cedric procuravam uma mesa.

O moreno tentou não se sentir muito incomodado todas as vezes que Cedric o tocava – o que ele fazia _o__tempo__todo_ -, mas já estava ficando chato. O mais alto entrelaçava seus dedos ou o abraçava pela cintura de tempos em tempos e Harry tinha que achar uma desculpa para soltar-se. Seu desconforto só aumentou quando viu que Draco observava tudo do patamar superior com uma expressão que Harry não conseguiu ler. Não era a cara de desgosto de sempre, era meio... Não, isso era loucura. Draco não estava _cobiçando_ Harry.

Sentiu Cedric puxar seu braço na direção de uma mesa bem ao lado deles. Ficaram lá sentados, o mais alto sempre falando sobre o time de _cricket_ ou algo assim, enquanto Harry perguntava-se onde Ron e Hermione se meteram. Seu estômago roncava como se a 3ª Guerra Mundial estivesse ocorrendo ali dentro e ele estava sem paciência alguma para _cricket_. Revirou os olhos quando Cedric passou o braço pelos seus ombros e o puxou para mais perto, mas abriu um sorriso envergonhado ao que o mais alto inclinava-se para beijar seus lábios de leve, corando em seguida.

- Ah! Eu sabia! – Os dois rapazes pularam nas cadeiras ao ouvir a voz de Ron. Harry virou-se mais corado do que jamais achou que fosse ficar na vida e se deparou com o rosto sardento e as orelhas do ruivo extremamente vermelhas e Hermione rindo alguns passos atrás. – Caramba! Vocês dois?

- Ron... – Cedric tentou falar, mas o ruivo não queria saber.

- Cedric, você não podia esperar um mês? Quer dizer, eu estava começando a achar que iria finalmente conhecer alguém, você sabe, que gosta de meninas tanto quanto eu. – Soltou a bandeja em cima da mesa e largou-se em uma cadeira. – Mas não! Você tinha que, sei lá, _converter_ o Harry!

- Ronald Weasley! – Hermione exclamou, estalando um tapa dolorido na nuca do namorado. – Não fale assim! – Ron, cujo rosto estava quase voltando à cor normal, corou.

- Desculpa, caras. – Falou baixinho, dando um sorriso tímido, depois olhou para Hermione. – Isso me assusta, sabe? Quando você fala igual minha mãe. – A menina apenas riu em resposta.

- Sem problema, sério. – Harry garantiu. – E, só pra constar, eu gosto de meninas tanto quanto você. – Piscou um olho e sorriu, maroto.

- Mas, Ron... Neville é hetero, sabe. – Cedric lembrou, rindo.

- É, mas ele não pega ninguém! Preciso de alguém para me contar as peripécias de um solteiro agora que eu to amarrado. – Os três garotos riram e Hermione apenas olhou para Ron, mal humorada. – Desculpa, linda! Eu adoro estar amarrado a você! – Abraçou-a de lado, beijando sua bochecha. A menina corou e murmurou um "cala a boca" antes de começar a comer. – Então, Harry, quer ir comigo ao campo de futebol depois do almoço ver o ensaio das líderes de torcida?

- Ron, não é por que o Harry gosta de garotas tanto quanto você que ele vai sair por ai admirando-as, não é? – O tom de voz de Cedric soou sério e ele tinha um sorriso forçado no rosto. Harry apenas o encarou.

- E tome um pingo de vergonha na cara, por favor, Ronald. – Hermione deu outro tapa na nuca do namorado. – Esqueceu que eu estou aqui?

- Mas eu não ia olhar, Mione... – Ron massageou o local atingido e fez uma cara inocente para a namorada. – Era pelo Harry.

- Obrigado pelo convite, Ron. – Harry riu. – Mas vou ter que deixar para outro dia. Nesse momento tudo com que posso me preocupar é em comer, estou morrendo de fome.

Harry levantou-se e sem poder impedir, Cedric o seguiu de perto. Com ambas as bandejas cheias, eles voltaram para a mesa que foi se apertando quando Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom se juntaram a eles e mais tarde, num ato de gentileza, Cedric convidou Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas. Os garotos se atrasaram e estavam tendo problemas em encontrar um lugar para sentar.

Ron contava as peripécias de seus irmãos, George e Fred. Os garotos eram gêmeos, mais velhos que Ron e apreciavam uma vida cheia de aventuras. O ruivo estava falando sobre como os irmãos estavam planejando abrir uma loja de brinquedos e todas pareceram se interessar quando ele acrescentou que os próprios George e Fred haviam inventado os produtos que iriam vender.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a sineta tocar e o grupo continuou sentado ali enquanto o refeitório esvaziava. Harry estava muito interessado numa história que Cedric contava sobre sua última viagem e não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou dele, parando bem na sua frente, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e empurrou algo em sua bandeja. Harry deu um pequeno pulo de susto ao ver as íris cinza o encarando.

- Vejo você mais tarde, Harry. – O loiro piscou e deu um sorrisinho, se retirando tão rápido quanto surgiu ali, com Blaise Zabini atrás dele.

Todos na mesa assumiram um silêncio mortal e se ocuparam em observar Harry enquanto o moreno encarava o caminho que o loiro havia acabado de fazer. Com um pigarro de Cedric, Harry abaixou a vista e seus olhos brilharam ao ver o chocolate com menta que ele havia adorado. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de rasgar a embalagem e dar uma mordida.

- Harry, você não devia comer isso, pode estar envenenado. – Disse Ron num tom de voz baixo e soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões ao receber uma cotovelada de Hermione.

- Deixe de besteira, Ron. – Harry sorriu.

- Isso mesmo, Ronald. – Hermione repreendeu. – Pare de acusações absurdas. Malfoy está claramente tentando ser gentil.

- Eu realmente não sei a quem ele está tentando enganar. – Cedric bufou.

- Ele não é tão ruim, sabe? O Malfoy. – Disse Dean. – Ele age assim mais por causa do pai dele, mas ele é legal quando quer. Ano passado eu ia me ferrar em química e ele me deu umas dicas sobre a matéria e sobre como lidar com o Snape. Agora eu consigo ficar na média.

- Oh, o Malfoy não é a criatura mais doce e gentil na face da Terra? – Ironizou Ron, fazendo uma careta.

- Parem com isso, por favor. – Harry olhou para o rosto de todos na mesa. Seamus e Dean pareciam ter certa simpatia por Draco, Ron e Cedric não eram seus maiores fãs, Luna estava completamente alheia a conversa, Neville e Hermione passavam uma impressão de que estavam receosos, mas que acreditavam que Draco não era assim tão ruim.

- Desculpe, parceiro. – Ron murmurou. – Esqueci que você é amigo dele.

- Tente não esquecer tanto, Ron. – Harry sorriu fraquinho, tentando não ser tão duro, dobrando a embalagem do chocolate e guardando metade no bolso da frente de sua mochila. Ele e Draco não teriam mais aulas juntos o resto do dia – eles haviam checado. O moreno levantou e esperou que os outros fizessem o mesmo, mas eles pareciam realmente estar analisando-o. – Alô? Pessoal? Temos que ir ou vamos perder a aula.

Num coro de cadeiras arrastadas todos se levantaram e recolheram seus pertences. Harry foi para a aula de biologia com Ron e Hermione – que discutiram novamente sobre o ruivo ter que sentar na frente, mas ele não quis – e só conseguiu prestar atenção por que a professora Sprout era bem divertida, mas de vez em quando o gosto da menta em sua boca levava sua mente longe, para dentro de certas íris cinza-azuladas.

No último toque da sineta, o moreno se despediu de Dean Thomas – com quem havia feito dupla na aula de geografia – e foi até seu armário, guardando todos os outros livros e pegando somente o de química. Em algum momento enquanto ele fazia isso Draco apareceu e ficou encostado na parede, do outro lado do corredor, apenas observando. Harry sabia que ele estava ali, mas terminou o que estava fazendo antes de se dirigir a ele.

- O que foi, Draco? Vai ficar só me encarando agora? – Harry ajeitou a mochila no ombro e enfiou as mãos no bolso.

- Eu estava apenas esperando pra ver se seu namorado não aparece e resolve puxar outra briga idiota. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Harry murmurou, irritado.

- Tanto faz. – O loiro deu de ombros. – Eu acho melhor irmos estudar no refeitório, que essa hora está vazio, ou seremos expulsos da biblioteca por conversa.

- Tudo bem, então. – Harry sorriu. – Obrigado pelo chocolate.

- Sem problemas, só não se acostume. – Draco sorriu de canto.

Pansy apareceu pouco tempo depois, tagarelando como sempre. A morena disse que já havia começado a organizar a festa e fez questão de frisar que Harry estava convidado. Draco apenas soltou uma risadinha com o desconforto do outro rapaz diante da quase intimação que lhe foi feita. Pelo que conhecia da amiga, Pansy arrancaria seu fígado com a mão se ele fizesse a desfeita de não aparecer.

Quando o número de alunos nos corredores foi diminuindo e depois que Cedric apareceu, martirizou Draco com os olhos e deu um beijo de despedida em Harry – o loiro teve que virar o rosto e murmurar para que Pansy o segurasse, ou ele esmurraria o garoto mais alto até a morte –, os dois seguiram para o refeitório e escolheram uma mesa mais no canto, espalhando todo seu material sobre ela.

Eles mal haviam sentado quando um grupo de professores passou pelo refeitório conversando. Harry reconheceu Binns, Sprout, Lupin – que o olhou confuso após perceber a presença de Draco – e Flitwick, que quase passara despercebido. Draco deu um pulo e juntou tudo com uma puxada só.

- Merda, merda, merda... Vamos, Harry, mexa-se! – Draco começou a puxar o garoto, lançando olhares urgentes para onde os professores haviam passado.

- O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – O moreno começou a juntar suas coisas automaticamente.

- Os professores estavam em reunião! Merda! Snape deve aparecer a qualquer momento, vamos!

Harry não havia terminado de fechar o zíper da mochila quando Draco segurou sua mão e saiu puxando-o, correndo em direção às escadas e subiu pulando vários degraus. Os dois se abaixaram atrás de uma das mesas e esperaram. Não deu nem quinze segundos e Snape apareceu, com Dumbledore ao seu lado esquerdo e uma mulher que Harry nunca tinha visto ao seu lado direito, um passo mais atrás e o professor parecia extremamente contrariado.

O loiro só soltou o ar quando Snape sumiu de vista e estava já se levantando quando barulho de passos lentos e mancados ecoou pelo corredor à direita. Puxando novamente o moreno, eles voltaram a correr.

- O que foi agora?

- É o Filch, o zelador... – Draco mal havia acabado de falar quando a mão de Harry soltou-se da sua e um barulho de cadeiras caindo macularam o passo silencioso dos dois.

Ah, mas ele tentou não rir. Ele realmente tentou, mas ver Harry estatelado no chão com a maior cara de idiota e os óculos voando de seu rosto foi impagável. Draco riu histericamente, inclinando-se para frente, apoiando uma mão num joelho e segurando o abdômen com a outra. Harry estava vermelho tanto de raiva quanto de constrangimento.

Os passos no corredor se tornaram mais acelerados e sem parar de rir, Draco foi até Harry e o ajudou a levantar rapidamente, pegando seus óculos e sua mochila. O loiro estava atrás, empurrando Harry em direção ao corredor da esquerda, onde havia as máquinas de doces e o banheiro dos monitores – e foi ali mesmo que eles entraram.

Draco ainda estava rindo. Com os olhos marejados com lágrimas de divertimento, o loiro encostou a testa na porta fechada, Harry ofegava atrás dele. O moreno realmente começou a se irritar quando o garoto à sua frente aparentou que não pararia de rir nunca mais. Quando os passos voltaram a ser ouvidos bem do outro lado da porta e a maçaneta começou a ser forçada, Harry soltou uma exclamação de susto e puxou o loiro risonho para dentro de um dos boxes apertados, tapando sua boca com a mão.

Harry não enxergava um palmo à frente do nariz, mas sentiu que o rosto de Draco ficou tenso sobre seu toque e as risadas morreram, o que o fez expirar. Os passos estavam agora dentro do banheiro, indo de um lado para o outro.

O loiro estava bem preso debaixo do olhar amedrontado de Harry. Livres dos óculos, os olhos do moreno pareciam brilhar infinitas vezes mais e eram tremendamente interessantes. Draco conseguia lê-los como se lia a um diário, cheios de inquietação, aflição, nervosismo e raiva. Ele podia sentir os olhos verdes escrutinando sua alma profundamente e um calor inexplicável começou a tomar conta de seu corpo.

O corpo de Harry estava a centímetros do seu, sua respiração alterada batendo em seu rosto, a mão com toque quente sobre sua boca. Se ele abaixasse a mão do outro, seus lábios também estariam tão próximos que resistir a tentação de tocá-los seria impossível. Seu estômago afundava cada vez mais e Draco quase chutou Filch quando ele abriu a porta do boxe de supetão, com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto torto.

- Ora, ora... – Filch soltou uma risada meio que macabra e puxou Harry pelo braço, soltando-o assim que ele estava fora do cubículo, fazendo o mesmo com Draco em seguida, que torceu seu rosto numa careta de nojo. – Vamos, rapazinhos, tenho certeza que o diretor adoraria conversar com os dois.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada no caminho para a sala de Dumbledore, mas Filch fazia questão de mostrar sua satisfação em levar os dois garotos para uma possível detenção. Harry não entendia, na verdade, por que ele castigaria dois alunos se escondendo de um professor inconveniente.

Ao chegar à sala, quem estava lá era a mulher que Harry havia visto andando ao lado de Snape e Dumbledore no refeitório. Ela analisou os dois rapidamente por cima dos óculos retangulares e depois olhou para o zelador.

- Pois não, Sr. Filch? – A voz dela era tão severa que Harry começou a sentir que eles estavam realmente ferrados.

- Eu encontrei esses dois alunos se agarrando no banheiro dos monitores sobre o refeitório.

- O QUÊ? – Draco e Harry gritaram ao mesmo tempo, os olhos arregalados.

- Obrigada. Pode se retirar. – Ela esperou que o homem se retirasse para voltar com sua avaliação. – Sr. Potter. – Harry soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Como ela poderia saber seu nome? – Eu sinto muito que tenhamos que nos conhecer sob tais circunstâncias e acusações, mas ainda é um prazer. Eu sou a coordenadora do colégio, Minerva McGonagall. Sr. Malfoy, por favor, trate de me esclarecer essa situação.

- Eu e o Harry estávamos estudando no refeitório e vimos que os professores estavam saindo. Eu sabia que o professor Snape poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e ele não podia me ver. – Draco deu uma pausa para lançar um olhar significativo para a coordenadora, que assentiu, mostrando entender e Harry se sentiu um idiota por não compartilhar desse entendimento. – Então, corremos para o andar superior, esperando que o professor passasse. Ouvimos passos e eu soube que era Filch. Eu pensei que se ele nos visse, poderia comentar com Snape, então corremos para o banheiro.

- E onde entra a parte onde vocês estavam em um momento intimo? – Minerva levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não estávamos! – Draco exclamou, exasperado. – Foi um mal entendido.

- Bem, eu acredito dessa vez. Mas lembre-se que os banheiros dos monitores são _somente_– ela frisou bem a palavra – para os monitores e o uso impróprio deles pode causar ao senhor, Sr. Malfoy, a perda de seu distintivo e ao Sr. Potter alguns dias de suspensão.

- Eu tenho conhecimento disso, Professora McGonagall. – Draco assentiu formalmente. – Obrigado. Eu e Harry voltaremos aos nossos estudos agora.

- Pois bem. Tenham uma boa tarde, senhores. – Ela assentiu de volta e deu um sorrisinho.

Ainda um pouco ofegante e com o coração batendo nervosamente, Harry seguiu Draco pelos corredores, voltando ao refeitório. O loiro parecia tranqüilo e sua pose não parecia ter se alterado em momento nenhum. Harry o viu juntar as sobrancelhas rapidamente e desejou com todas as forças poder ler seus pensamentos.

- Você vai me dizer pra que toda essa confusão? – O moreno perguntou quando eles sentaram-se na mesma mesa de antes.

- Snape. – Harry esperou que Draco continuasse, mas aquela parecia ser a resposta.

- O que tem o Snape? Por que você estava fugindo dele?

- Eu não queria que... Ele me visse com você. – O loiro desviou o olhar dos olhos de Harry, rapidamente se concentrando numa mancha inútil na mesa.

- Por que não? Ele nos vê juntos sempre. Nós fazemos dupla na aula dele, Draco. – A voz do moreno soou um pouco desesperada. Ele parecia realmente querer entender.

- Eu sei. O problema é que se Snape nos vir estudando juntos, Harry, ele vai contar ao meu pai e ele não pode saber. – Draco suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Ele não quer que eu seja seu amigo. Ele não quer nem que eu pense nisso. Se ele souber que estou ajudando você, vai haver outra discussão e eu não agüento mais. Não agüento mais ter que ouvir as coisas horríveis que ele fala e as súplicas da minha mãe.

- Eu não entendo. – Harry negou com a cabeça e Draco bufou impacientemente. – Se é tão ruim assim... Por que você não me mandou pastar ainda?

- Você às vezes parece que é débil, Harry. – Draco deu uma risadinha. – Eu disse que queria ser seu amigo, lembra?

- Claramente. Mas por quê?

- Ora, e desde quando é preciso de uma razão para querer ser amigo de alguém? – O loiro soltou um muxoxo quando Harry continuou a encará-lo esperando por uma resposta de verdade. – Meus pais sempre me deram tudo o que eu queria. Se eu queria um vídeo game novo, eu ganhava, se eu queria um novo computador, eu ganhava, se eu queria roupas novas, eu ganhava, se eu queria um carro novo... Mas é verdade quando dizem que há coisas que o dinheiro não compra e umas delas é uma amizade verdadeira. O dinheiro da minha família comprou minha amizade com Pansy e Blaise, mas você... Com você não é assim. – Harry permaneceu calado, analisando-o. – No começo eu achava que era só por que eu sei que você irrita meu pai e talvez eu estivesse agindo como um garoto rebelde, mas agora não mais.

- Sei. – Harry disse apenas, assentindo levemente e após alguns segundos, ele continuou. – Então, mesmo tendo que lidar com seu pai e seu padrinho, você ainda acha que vale a pena?

- Eu acho que sim. – Ele deu de ombros. – Você mesmo disse que nós temos que tentar, não é? Não dá pra adivinhar. _Você_ acha que vale a pena, Harry?

- Eu acho que nós _podemos __fazer_ valer. – Harry sorriu de canto, folheando o livro.

O loiro apenas o observou por alguns segundos. Ele não tinha certeza de que sentido Harry havia utilizado naquela frase. Ele não estaria dando em cima de Draco, estaria? Não, claro que não. Ele estava com Cedric, afinal, e mesmo o loiro o achando um tremendo idiota, Harry disse que o garoto era bom pra ele. Nah, era apenas a imaginação de Draco querendo que o moreno estivesse de fato mostrando algum interesse.

Após alguns minutos tentando impedir algumas imagens puramente imaginárias invadirem sua mente, Draco apanhou seu livro e seu caderno e se inclinou mais em direção a Harry, deixando seus ombros se encostarem enquanto ele apontava algumas coisas no livro do outro e explicava. O tempo passou rápido demais e quase três horas depois eles estavam se despedindo e cada um entrou em seu carro. O loiro agradeceu silenciosamente que Harry ainda tinha dúvidas. Tardes de estudo podiam ser _de __fato _proveitosas algumas vezes.

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada Yann Riddle Black e Ines Granger Black pelas reviews! E obrigada a você que está lendo mais prefere não se manifestar. Beijos.<strong>


	6. Funhouse

Capítulo 6  
><em>Funhouse<em>

Era sexta-feira e a festa de Pansy seria na noite seguinte e nem a garota nem Draco ficaram muito felizes quando Harry disse que não iria comparecer ao evento. O motivo estava bem ali na sua frente, falando mais alto do que devia, com raiva. A paciência de Harry estava por um fio e ele contava até dez enquanto Cedric falava.

- Eu já disse a você que não quero ir a essa festa. Quanto mais tempo eu conseguir ficar longe do Malfoy, melhor, e você também. O que você disse a ele?

- Que não ia, mas estou começando a reconsiderar. – Harry cerrou os olhos.

- Está mesmo? – Cedric soou desafiante. – Harry, se eu não estiver lá para ter certeza que aquela criatura repugnante e albina está com aquelas garrinhas sujas bem longe de você, você não vai.

- E desde quando é você quem decide pra onde eu vou ou deixo de ir? – Ele o encarou, um tanto quanto incrédulo.

- Desde que o Malfoy come você com os olhos, pedacinho por pedacinho.

- Esse é certamente o maior absurdo que eu já ouvi! – Sua paciência acabou naquele momento. – E independentemente disso, estar com você pode ter sido muito bom, Cedric, mas eu não agüento mais! Eu não agüento! Você tenta controlar minha vida como se eu fosse uma marionete e às vezes consegue ser pior que meus pais. E eu não quero isso pra mim, obrigado.

- O que você está dizendo, Harry? – Automaticamente a voz de Cedric abaixou.

- Estou dizendo que acabou. O que quer que esteja acontecendo entre nós, acabou, Cedric.

- Você está tomando atitudes precipitadas, Harry, pense bem...

- Não há mais o que pensar. Eu já deixei isso ir acontecendo por muito tempo e essa foi a gota d'água. Eu sinto muito, Cedric. Eu realmente gosto de você, mas não dá mais.

Harry soltou um último suspiro e deu as costas à Cedric, seguindo em direção a garagem e alcançando seu celular no bolso. Discou o número que já havia decorado e chamou quatro vezes antes de Draco atender.

- _Harry, __não __faz __15 __minutos __que __eu __saí __do __colégio __e __você __já __está __me __ligando. __Eu __não __sabia __que __você __estava __assim __tão __obcecado __pela __minha __pessoa_. – Draco tinha um convencimento claro na voz e Harry podia imaginar que um sorrisinho também estava em seu rosto.

- Eu vou à festa da Pansy amanhã, você pode me passar o endereço?

- _Vai? __Tem __certeza? __Seu __namorado __não __vai __se __irritar?__Eu __só __não __quero __que __sobre __pra __mim. __Não __estou __disposto __a __detenções __e..._

- Ele não vai mais incomodá-lo, Draco. Não se preocupe. Eu... Terminei com ele.

_-__O __que? __Você __terminou __com __o __Diggory?_ – Draco não podia nem disfarçar a felicidade na sua voz e Harry achou isso engraçado. _– __Demorou, __hein?_

- Ta, ta, que seja. E o endereço?

_- Harry, eu juro que você não vai se arrepender! Eu vou mandar todas as informações por SMS, está bem?_

- Tudo bem. Obrigado. Até amanhã.

_- Até! _

Harry sorriu olhando para o aparelho em sua mão. A animação de Draco era palpável do outro lado do telefone e ele deveria ter esperado para contar a novidade ao loiro quando eles estivessem cara a cara. Mas qual tinha sido a reação facial do garoto ele poderia tentar imaginar depois, agora ele tinha que ir pra casa e enfrentar o inquérito de Lily, James e Sirius sobre a maldita festa.

* * *

><p>Harry passou o resto da sexta-feira e o dia inteiro no sábado sentindo-se nervoso. A certeza de que seria um fracasso e que ele teria que grudar em Draco para sobreviver consumia-o lentamente. Era a primeira festa do ano, sua primeira festa numa escola nova e seu padrinho não havia parado de repetir como aquele dia seria importante para sua reputação e todas essas baboseiras para as quais Harry não ligava.<p>

Enquanto olhava dentro do armário, procurando alguma coisa que preste para vestir, contorcia a barra da camisa com raiva. Não havia parado de pensar no término do... Bem, aquilo que ele e Cedric tinham. O modo como ele tentara controlá-lo, interferir em sua vida e em suas amizades fora tão... Harry não tinha nem palavras para descrever aquilo. Só de lembrar seu estômago revirava e seu corpo ficava tenso.

Estava enrolando para escolher uma roupa e ter que descer. Não conseguiria sair sem ter que falar com os pais e padrinho. Coisa que ele _realmente_ não queria fazer.

Se o jantar na noite anterior havia sido conturbado, hoje fora ainda pior. Sirius simplesmente não calara a boca. Estivera divagando sobre como _chegar_ em garotas (checar qual a mais bêbada e ficar perto dela até a menina agarrá-lo) e como ele deveria se hidratar antes se fosse beber (sua mãe quase teve um ataque nessa parte) e essas coisas.

Harry não prestara atenção em nada daquilo. Todas aquelas "dicas" eram ridículas, ele não iria ficar com uma garota bêbada que ele não conhecia e não iria beber. Pegou qualquer coisa no armário, e se vestiu sem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Checou o relógio em cima da mesa do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, apanhou o celular e a carteira e saiu.

Ao chegar à sala de estar encontrou seu pai, sua mãe e Sirius conversando. Snuffles babava no carpete, observando tudo ao lado da poltrona onde estava James.

- Gente, to saindo! – Anunciou Harry já andando em direção a porta.

- Filho, espere! – Lily levantou-se e andou até Harry que estava parado com as mãos nos bolsos. – Está levando o celular? Carteira? Tudo? – Ajeitou a gola da camisa social verde do filho.

- Estou, mãe. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Não volte muito tarde, está bem? – Desta vez, a ruiva tentava inutilmente acalmar os cabelos rebeldes de Harry.

- Lily, você não se lembra dos tempos de escola? É possível que Harry nem volte essa semana! – A voz de Sirius soou brincalhona e Harry não pôde deixar de rir ao que Lily lançou um olhar assassino para o homem, que se encolheu no sofá.

- Okay. Eu tenho que ir. Tchau, todo mundo. – Harry disse, escapando para a porta. Agarrou o chaveiro com as chaves do carro e de casa.

- Ah, James, ele é igualzinho a você. – O garoto escutou sua mãe dizer antes de sair e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Adorava quando as pessoas o comparavam com o pai.

Quando chegou a casa de Pansy, seus olhos se arregalaram. Bem, aquilo mal podia ser chamado de casa, era uma mansão do maior tipo. Fazia sua casa – que não era tão pequena assim - parecer um casebre de beira de estrada. Devia ter pelo menos três andares e a fachada era toda branca, imaculada. Os jardins frontais tinham a grama verde e perfeita. Algumas pessoas estavam deitadas ali conversando e Harry já podia ver uma menina, provavelmente bêbada, chorando as pitangas para as amigas.

Estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua e se encaminhou para a porta respirando fundo antes de entrar. A primeira coisa que viu foi um corredor longo cheio de gente encostada nas paredes, conversando com copos plásticos vermelhos nas mãos. Estava mais nervoso do que achava que estaria. Sentiu uma necessidade enorme de voltar para seu carro e passear até umas três da manhã, quando poderia voltar pra casa sem ter que enfrentar a humilhação de ser um covarde.

Mas quando estava pronto para se virar e correr porta afora, avistou Draco. O loiro parecia brilhar no meio da multidão com seus cabelos loiro-platinados e Harry não conteve o impulso de passear por todo o corpo esguio com os olhos. A camisa preta com os três primeiros botões abertos, a calça _jeans_ colado no corpo, destacando as coxas grossas. Mordeu os lábios com força. Draco era a imagem do perigo, mas Harry já tinha sua coragem restaurada.

Colocou um sorriso no rosto e caminhou até o loiro que falava animado com Blaise, mas Harry mal olhou para ele. Parou atrás de Draco e lançou um olhar sugestivo para Blaise. O moreno prendeu a respiração por um momento, então chegou mais para perto do ouvido do rapaz e soltou o ar. Draco pulou de susto e Harry pôde observar os pelos quase invisíveis da nuca do garoto arrepiarem-se. Caiu na gargalhada.

- Mas que... – Draco virou com os olhos arregalados e encarou Harry que continuava rindo. – Ah, tinha que ser! – Rolou os olhos.

- Juro que vi sua alma abandonando seu corpo, Draco! – Exclamou ainda rindo.

- É, muito engraçado. – Disse, sem impedir um sorriso de tomar seus lábios devagar.

- Vou procurar a Pansy. – Blaise murmurou e saiu de perto dos dois.

- E então, quer beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou o loiro.

Draco enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e encarou Harry. Os olhos estavam ainda mais chamativos e brilhantes pela camisa verde que vestia, Draco distraiu-se encarando as íris claras e não percebeu que Harry respondia sua pergunta.

- Desculpe. Pode repetir? – Draco pediu, um tanto envergonhado.

- Eu disse que quero. – Riu Harry.

Alguns minutos e muitos copos plásticos vermelhos transbordando _vodka_depois, Harry via o mundo girar. Literalmente. Sentado no sofá enorme de Pansy ao lado de um casal bastante empolgado, o moreno observava dois Dracos e duas Pansys conversando alguns metros à frente e apontando para ele de tempos em tempos. Não conseguiu conter o riso alto e escandaloso quando percebeu que os quatro, na verdade, eram apenas duas pessoas.

Draco aproximou-se devagar e sentou espremido ao seu lado no sofá, enquanto Pansy seguia seu caminho escadas acima, rindo. O loiro observou Harry e uma ruga de preocupação apareceu entre seus olhos. O moreno tinha o rosto corado, os olhos enevoados e as roupas amarrotadas; a camisa tinha pelo menos quatro botões aleatoriamente abertos e ele havia perdido um tênis. Draco sorriu ao perceber os olhos confusos olhando para si.

- Tudo bem aí? – Perguntou em tom de riso.

- Claro! – Exclamou Harry, animado. – Sabe, tem dois de você e eu... – Não terminou a frase e se entregou a vontade avassaladora de rir.

- E você está extremamente seduzido, é claro. – Draco piscou, divertido.

- Como não estar, não é? – Sua voz falhou um pouco pelas risadas. – Sabe, Draco... – Começou, baixinho.

Chegou mais para perto do loiro, quase sentando em seu colo. Draco, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos cinza e tentou afastar-se o mais rápido possível, sem sucesso. Não tinha espaço no sofá, graças ao casal aos beijos. Sentiu-se nervoso e desconfortável. Harry estava perigosamente próximo e, pior ainda, bêbado.

- Eu realmente gosto dos seus olhos. – Continuou o moreno, num sussurro. – São tão clarinhos...

Os dedos trêmulos ergueram-se para tocar Draco, mas pararam alguns centímetros para o lado – no rosto do segundo Draco. Harry percebendo a confusão, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, recomeçando a rir. O loiro suspirou aliviado e se permitiu rir também. Não porque achara a situação engraçada, mas sim porque a risada do garoto era um dos sons mais bonitos e contagiantes que já escutara na vida.

Draco aproveitou o momento de distração para empurrar Harry mais para longe, no entanto Harry caiu bem em cima do casal ao lado deles. Os dois o olharam raivosos, mas ao ver o loiro ali, apenas saíram xingando baixinho. Draco deu uma risadinha desconfortável para Harry, que o olhava meio confuso e não pôde não suspirar ao avistar Pansy vindo em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto.

- E então? – Inquiriu o loiro, quando ela chegou perto.

- Pansy! Pansy! – Exclamou Harry, tentando levantar-se, mas desistiu da tarefa segundos depois. – Bela festa! Bela casa! – Falava rápido e sua voz estava arrastada, tornando a tarefa de entendê-lo quase impossível. - Belo amigo! – Apontou para Draco que pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava corado. – Amigo esse que está corando. – Pansy ria cada vez mais alto, olhando para os dois. – Ele é meu amigo também, sabe? – Comentou aleatoriamente.

- Sim, eu sei. – Respondeu Pansy, ainda rindo. – Entendo sua preocupação, Draco. – Meneou a cabeça e respirou fundo, controlando-se. – Consegui encontrar um quarto vazio no primeiro andar, assim você não tem que andar muito com ele. – Mostrou a chave pequena e prateada, erguendo a sobrancelha, sugestiva. – Quinta porta à esquerda. Juízo hein!

Draco apenas pegou a chave e rolou os olhos. Ajudou Harry a se levantar, passando o braço do moreno por seus ombros e agarrando-o pela cintura com firmeza afim de não deixá-lo cair. Sem olhar para Pansy – que estava sorrindo, maliciosa – uma única vez, seguiu escadas acima com um Harry tonto e risonho, sussurrando besteiras em seu ouvido e o deixando completamente arrepiado.

Entraram no quarto e Draco fez Harry sentar-se na cama. O moreno rapidamente ajeitou-se ali para se deitar. Draco sentou na poltrona ali na frente, apenas olhando o outro garoto procurar uma posição confortável na cama enorme e bem feita com um sorriso no rosto.

- Draco... – Harry chamou, seu tom era suave e manhosa. Draco apenas fez um som para mostrar que estava ouvindo. – Você não quer saber por que eu terminei com o Cedric? – Franziu o cenho.

- Agora não. – Respondeu, rolando os olhos. – Você deveria tomar um banho ou algo assim. – Mudou de assunto, dando de ombros.

- Ele queria me separar de você. Ele queria que eu me afastasse de você. – Falou sonolento, ignorando a mudança de assunto. – Mas eu não podia fazer isso, não é? Porque eu... Eu gosto de você, mais do que eu gostava dele. E é por isso que ele não queria que eu ficasse tão perto de você. – As palavras soavam um pouco confusas e embaralhadas.

Todo o corpo de Draco estava tenso e seu coração batia como uma bateria contra suas costelas. Ele tinha certeza que estava com os olhos arregalados e tinha a expressão mais confusa do mundo. De onde aquilo tinha vindo? Aquelas palavras foram como um soco no estômago de Draco, mas não doía. Era... Bom. Levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou até a cama, deitando-se ali, ao lado de Harry.

- Também gosto de você, Potty. – Brincou, erguendo a mão para acariciar os cabelos negros, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo. Harry soltou um som de aprovação e fechou os olhos, se esticando e ronronando como um gato. Draco apenas sorriu e ficou ali, até que o garoto adormecesse.

* * *

><p>Os olhos verdes se abriram devagar, piscando incomodados com a luz forte. As mãos agarraram a cabeça com força enquanto Harry rolava pela cama, pressionando o rosto contra o travesseiro, escondendo. Seu cérebro martelava contra o crânio como o <em>tic<em> de uma bomba relógio, ele quase podia ouvir a contagem regressiva: _9, __8, __7, __6, __5, __4, __3, __2, __1_. Boom!

Respirando fundo, deitou-se de costas muito devagar, procurando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco para não piorar a pior enxaqueca que já tivera em sua vida. Por trás das pálpebras apertadas por baixo do antebraço, flashes da noite anterior passavam como um filme mudo: seu décimo copo cheio de alguma bebida alcoólica qualquer, o casal se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã, Pansy, o quarto... Ele havia dito que _gostava_ de Draco? Havia dito que terminara com Cedric por causa dele? Sentiu o rosto queimar e soltou um gemido de desespero. Nunca mais conseguiria sequer olhar para Draco. Nunca. Nunca mesmo.

- Olha aí quem finalmente acordou! – Uma voz feminina e extremamente fina disse ali por perto, mas Harry apenas chiou para ela, pedindo silêncio. – Que mal educado! Anda, levanta, Potter. – Sentiu alguma coisa empurrá-lo com pouca força para o lado e resmungou, descobrindo os olhos e abrindo-se. Reconheceu a forma distorcida de Pansy.

- Pansy? O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Falou com a voz rouca e falhada. Virou-se procurando os óculos pela cama, achou-o no criado-mudo ao lado de Pansy. Esticou o corpo para pegá-lo.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – A menina soltou uma exclamação, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Esta é minha casa, Potter.

- Fale um pouco mais baixo. – Pediu entre dentes. – Eu sei que é sua casa. Mas... – Mordeu o interior da bochecha. Queria perguntar onde estava Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria vê-lo.

- Draco, né? – Adivinhou a menina. – Ele teve bastante paciência com você ontem. Eu não sei se conseguiria. – Pansy deu de ombros e sentou na beira da cama.

- É, eu sei. – Murmurou, sentindo o rosto queimar novamente.

- Sua mãe ligou umas trinta vezes, sabe. – Comentou, como se não fosse nada. Harry arregalou os olhos e sentou depressa demais, sua cabeça latejou e o quarto girou, fazendo-o voltar a deitar. – Hey, tudo bem. Draco falou com ela. Ele disse que era meu irmão pra não causar problemas pra você. – Tranqüilizou-o, franzindo a testa como se não entendesse exatamente do que estava falando.

- Sério? – Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram mais uma vez.

- Pois é. Agora, ele provavelmente está trazendo um café pra você. – Ela estava rindo e Harry tinha certeza que estava parecendo um pimentão, quis enfiar-se embaixo das cobertas e não sair nunca mais.

- Pansy... – Chamou e a menina o encarou. - Obrigado. Sério. - Pansy corou de leve e desviou o olhar.

- Nah, você estava realmente mal. Seus pais iam ter uma síncope e tal. – Murmurou, dando de ombros.

- Mesmo assim, foi muito legal da sua parte. – Insistiu.

Pansy apenas rolou os olhos e sorriu. Harry observou enquanto ela se levantava e saía do cômodo, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos confusos e sua dor de cabeça. Draco havia _cuidado_ dele, escutado suas baboseiras de bêbado, tranqüilizado sua mãe e agora estava trazendo seu café? Por quê? Tudo bem que eles eram amigos, mas o loiro não parecia o tipo de pessoa que faria aquilo por alguém, seu amigo ou não.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, procurando o celular, então lembrou que Draco tinha-o atendido. Corando novamente, a realidade de que o loiro tinha enfiado a mão no seu bolso o atingia. Gemeu desconcertado e pegou um travesseiro, escondendo o rosto. Sua cabeça ainda latejava e fazia uns bons minutos que ele estava corado. Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e afastou um pouco o travesseiro de sua visão.

Draco estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior e carregava uma bandeja contendo uma garrafinha plástica d'água, uma banana e uma xícara branca. Harry fechou os olhos com força e tentou se teletransportar para outro lugar. Não tinha coragem o suficiente para ficar ali sozinho com o loiro.

- Bom dia, Harry. – A voz suave e conhecida soou baixa aos seus ouvidos e ele apenas gemeu em resposta. – Trouxe uma aspirina pra você. – Sentiu o colchão se mover quando Draco sentou. Respirou fundo e, reunindo toda coragem no seu corpo, tirou o travesseiro de cima do rosto. Seus olhos se abriram para encarar os cinzas.

Draco olhava-o com interesse. A coluna reta, as mãos segurando a bandeja em seu colo com firmeza e o nariz empinado. Demorou alguns minutos de análise para o loiro esboçar um sorriso amigável e colocar cuidadosamente a bandeja a seu lado. Harry não falou nada, ainda sentia o rosto queimando muito forte e temia que sua voz não saísse. Ele apenas esticou o braço para pegar a pílula. Seu corpo estremeceu e se arrepiou com os dedos de Draco agarraram seu pulso.

- Tomar remédio em jejum não faz bem. – O loiro explicou.

- Mentira! – Falou Harry, dando um sorriso envergonhado logo em seguida. – Desculpe. – Draco franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Harry... – Começou, inclinando-se um pouco para frente. – O que aconteceu? Você não age assim comigo, na verdade, acho que você não age assim com ninguém.

- Nada, eu só... – Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem coragem de continuar.

- Eu sinceramente espero que isso não seja sobre ontem. – Ao ver o olhar culpado e envergonhado no rosto corado, Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e ajeitou a postura, cruzando os braços. – Não seja ridículo. Você só tomou porre. Acontece!

- Falei muita merda. – Resmungou, recusando-se a olhar diretamente para o loiro.

- E você acha que faz diferença pra mim? – Draco se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. – Você já fala bastante merda sóbrio, Potty. – Riu baixinho.

- Certo. – Falou Harry, rindo. – Por que você tá me chamando de "Potty"? – Perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Coma a banana. – Foi a única resposta que recebeu.

Mas que tremendo idiota que era Harry Potter! Draco se permitiu bufar, ignorando o olhar questionador do moreno. O demente tinha dito que gostava dele. Gostava dele mais do que ele gostava de Cedric. E bem, não que Draco gostasse de ter qualquer coisa comparada ao tal de Diggory, mas Harry gostar mais dele devia valer alguma coisa, não é? Ele e Cedric haviam estado num relacionamento, afinal de contas. Isso significava que ele tinha uma chance, não era?

Argh, maldito Potter! Colocando tantas dúvidas em sua cabeça àquela hora da manhã. Desde que o loiro aceitou o fato de estar interessado no garoto, tudo lhe parecia um sinal de que tal interesse era recíproco, mas ele acabava deduzindo que era coisa da sua cabeça e que o desejo o estava cegando. Mas ele havia _dito._ Harry estava bêbado, era verdade, mas mesmo assim...

Os flashes atingiam as lembranças de Harry e faziam sua mente vibrar como um carro alegórico, piorando sua enxaqueca, enquanto ele descascava a banana sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia. Mas que merda, pra que fora beber tanto? Sabe-se lá o que mais ele faltava dizer para acabar com amizade deles e Draco provavelmente nunca mais iria querer olhar na cara dele.

Mas ai ele se lembrou de algo. Sim, ele foi idiota e bebum o suficiente para falar uma besteira daquelas – por mais que fosse verdade –, mas Draco estava sóbrio quando respondeu que também gostava dele. E quando alisou seus cabelos até que ele pegasse no sono. Cheio de dúvidas, Harry lançou um olhar significativo para o loiro, parado de costas para ele.

A silhueta de Draco era algo realmente bom de admirar. A camisa preta num contraste imaculado com a pele pálida e os cabelos loiros, as calças jeans apertando suas coxas e suas nádegas, os cabelos platinados impecavelmente penteados cobrindo uma parte da nuca e de repente Harry teve uma vontade avassaladora de poder ver mais da pele daquele espaço, sentir sua maciez, seu cheiro. Queria passar as mãos em seus cabelos e bagunçá-los sensualmente, saber qual era o aroma do shampoo que o loiro usava...

- Controle-se, Harry. – Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, tentando presta atenção na fruta em sua mão.

Oh, mas era difícil. Era _tão_difícil. Ultimamente Harry vinha se martirizando por ter escolhido querer a amizade justamente daquele loiro parado a sua frente. Seria muito mais fácil se um nerd de óculos de lentes amarelas e cheios de espinhas no rosto tivesse sido legal com ele, mas não, ele tinha que ser amigo justamente de Draco Malfoy, o garoto mais bonito em toda Hogwarts High e que sem dúvidas seria capaz de abalar seu mundo na cama.

- Tente pensar em outra coisa. Qualquer coisa. – Harry voltou a sussurrar, apertando os olhos com força, tentando forçar qualquer imagem em sua mente.

E lá estava Draco, sem camisa, a pele imaculadamente branca, músculos levemente marcados em seu abdômen e um olhar felino, o convidando a experimentá-lo, sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua textura debaixo de seus dedos, sua respiração batendo em seu pescoço...

- Caminho errado, Harry James Potter, pode voltar daí. – Ele cerrou os dentes, abrindo os olhos. Aquela falta de controle só podia ser efeito de algum resquício de álcool.

- É assim que os loucos começam, Harry. Falando sozinhos. – O moreno recusou-se a olhar para o loiro, que soltou um tipo de rosnado de insatisfação. – Mas que idiota. Eu estou tentando ajudá-lo, pelo amor de deus! E você nem olha pra mim. Não seja tão ingrato! Passei a noite com você, cuidei de você, trouxe seu café, não estou pedindo que você agradeça, apenas tenha a decência de olhar pra mim enquanto estou falando! – Draco cortou a distancia entre os dois e segurou o queixo de Harry, obrigando-o a olhá-lo. O brilho das íris verdes o atingiu como o estourar de fogos de artifício no céu. Ah, aquela visão de esmeraldas era sempre fascinante, não importasse quanto tempo ele permanecesse olhando para elas.

- Draco... – Harry chamou, tentando evitar que acabasse caindo na vastidão dos olhos do loiro, mas falhando.

- É isso que os amigos fazem. – Ele suspirou, ainda sem soltar o outro. – Eu não sou a pessoa mais experiente em amizades, mas eu sei que nós temos que estar lá um para o outro. Vai ser constrangedor algumas vezes, sim... Mas amigos vão estar lá para tirar onda com a sua cara e ter certeza de que você nunca esquecerá quão idiota você foi também. – Ambos riram baixinho, sem desviar os olhares. – Mas é essa a graça, não é? É assim que você tem certeza que um existe um sentimento de importância e que é recíproco.

- Me desculpe. – Harry disse, sinceramente, olhando fundo nos olhos do loiro. – E obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer, apenas prometa que não será tão idiota da próxima vez.

- Próxima vez? Ah, nunca haverá uma próxima vez, pode ter certeza. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não seja tão radical, Harry! Não é por que você perde o controle e sai por ai dizendo que gosta das pessoas que você deve desistir. – Draco soltou o rosto de Harry e deu um sorrisinho irônico.

- Ah, e você não quer isso, não é? Afinal, se eu nunca mais me embebedar até a morte, você não vai poder ficar afagando meus cabelos antes de pegarmos no sono. – O moreno retrucou, com o mesmo sorriso irônico, finalmente mordendo a banana.

- Falando nisso... Você precisa pentear seus cabelos de vez em quando. A não ser que você não esteja familiarizado com este verbo. _Pentear._– Draco disso lentamente, ponteando as sílabas.

- Conheço a palavra, Draco, mas isso não o impediu de me acariciar ontem, não foi? Foi bom pra você?

- Oh, você se dá tanta importância... – Ele deu uma risadinha, rolando os olhos. – Foi bom pra _você?_

Eles se desafiaram com os olhares intensos presos um no outro, testando as expressões e os sentimentos por trás dos dois pares de íris brilhantes. Draco sentiu a boca de seu estômago tremer quando Harry deu uma mordida lenta na banana enquanto eles se encaravam, fazendo-o desviar os olhos para os lábios avermelhados onde surgiu um sorrisinho vitorioso que o moreno aprendera com o próprio loiro. Mas que porra, Harry não o estava _provocando,_estava?

- Pare de enrolar e coma logo. – Draco disse virando a cabeça pra olhar alguma coisa por sobre o ombro rapidamente, mas ele só queria uma desculpa pra desviar o olhar. – Depois tome a aspirina.

- Sim, mamãe. – Harry deu uma risadinha.

- Você está me fazendo querer socá-lo. Deixe de bancar o engraçadinho.

- Meu Deus, Draco, você perde a paciência com muita facilidade. – O moreno negou com a cabeça fazendo uma careta zombeteira.

- É, você tem esse poder sobre mim. – Ele lançou um olhar assassino para o outro garoto.

- Argh, minha mãe nunca mais vai me deixar sair de casa. – Harry colocou a aspirina no fundo da garganta e virou o copo d'água, bebendo tudo de vez.

- Bem, eu não a culpo. Eu faria a mesma coisa. Se você sabe que tem baixa tolerância a álcool, não deveria beber.

- Eu sei, mas eu só queria tirar minha briga com o Cedric da cabeça, sabe? – Ele deu de ombros.

- Ah, claro que tinha que ter a ver com aquela girafa. – Draco sentiu a raiva começar a crescer em seu peito e seus dentes rangiam enquanto seu rosto se contorcia numa careta de desagrado.

- Draco, não comece. Eu sei que ele podia ser bem idiota de vez em quando, mas a maior parte do tempo ele era legal. Ele me fazia bem. Também era um bom amigo.

- Eu não quero ouvir! – O loiro fez um sinal com a mão e virou o rosto novamente, tentando disfarçar seu incomodo. – Esse idiota só faz merda e você ainda fala bem dele. Inacreditável. – Draco bufou. – Você quase entra em coma alcoólico por causa dele...

- Você está exagerando. E isso não foi exatamente culpa dele, ele não enfiou a vodka pela minha garganta a baixo.

- Bem, mas eu acredito que estava bem ciente de que queria me ver bem longe de você e que estava se esforçando bastante para tal. – Retrucou Draco cerrando os punhos.

- Draco, eu não sei que nome dar ao que eu e Cedric tivemos, mas é completamente normal ele sentir ciúmes.

- Pro inferno com o Diggory, Harry! – Ele bradou. – Eu já disse que não quero ouvir seus elogios àquele merdinha, muito obrigado. Não foi ele quem passou a noite com você, cuidando de você, se importando, fingindo ser irmão da Pansy para que sua mãe se acalmasse! – Draco fechou o punho e o bateu com força na mesinha de cabeceira, fazendo o copo de água cair deitado e rolar até o chão, espatifando-se.

- Se acalme! – Harry pulou da cama assim que o copo atingiu o chão. Sua cabeça girou, mas ele ignorou. Em passos rápidos o moreno cortou a distancia entre ele e Draco e segurou seus ombros. – Por favor, se acalme. Eu realmente queria entender esse ódio que você tem pelo Cedric, eu acredito que é completamente infundado... – O loiro bufou e balançou a cabeça displicente, Harry o ignorou. – Mas acabou. Eu não estou mais com ele. Você pode se acalmar agora?

- Apenas não fale mais dele.

- Não falarei. Eu prometo. – Ele deu um sorrisinho e Draco correspondeu. – Mas por que você tem tanta raiva dele?

Quando Draco abriu a boca pra responder uma música tomou conta do quarto. Era o celular de Harry que estava no bolso do loiro. Draco alcançou o aparelho e olhou o visor antes que o moreno o tirasse de suas mãos, a raiva que ele havia acabado de passar o acometeu ainda mais forte em um segundo. Era Cedric ligando.

- Harry, eu juro que se você atender esse telefone, eu...

- Não vou atender! – Harry disse antes de ouvir qual seria a ameaça e apertou "recusar". – Pronto. O que estava dizendo?

- Eu não gosto desse garoto, Harry, você sabe. E agora, sabendo que ele não quer que eu seja seu amigo, só piora as coisas. – Draco deu de ombros. – Eu sou filho único, não sou acostumando com gente mexendo no que é meu. – Só depois de ter falado Draco percebeu a merda que fez. Ele tinha que começar a rever seu autocontrole.

- E desde quando eu sou seu? – O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, não se faça de desentendido.

- Não, não sei. Queira me explicar, por favor.

- Ah, eu esqueci o quão lento você pode ser a maioria das vezes. – Disse Draco ironicamente. – Estou dizendo que você é _meu_ amigo. Eu nunca tive que dividir nada, muito menos um amigo.

- Hm... Sei. – Harry cerrou os olhos rapidamente.

- Satisfeito? Podemos ir embora agora? Ou você ainda quer mais uma dose?

- Oh, não me fale em bebida pelo próximo século. – Ele sorriu novamente. – Vamos.

Harry agradeceu a Pansy por disponibilizar um quarto e se desculpou pelo vexame, mas a garota parecia estar tão acostumada com coisas ainda piores que apenas deu de ombros e se despediu dele e de Draco com um beijo na bochecha de cada um. O Porsche e o Vectra estavam estacionados bem em frente à casa. Em silencio, Draco e Harry se dirigiram aos seus respectivos veículos. O moreno parou antes de destravar o carro, lançando um olhar para o loiro ao seu lado.

- Obrigado, Draco. Por cuidar de mim, por passar a noite comigo, por falar com minha mãe, pela aspirina... Por tudo. – Harry sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, parando na nuca, alisando-a.

- Não precisa agradecer. É isso que os amigos fazem, não é? – Draco sorriu de volta.

Harry permaneceu analisando o rosto bonito do outro garoto, sem saber o que fazer, se devia abraçá-lo ou apenas entrar no carro e ir embora. Na dúvida, Harry estendeu a mão.

- Ligo pra você mais tarde. – Draco apertou a mão de Harry e destrancou o carro em seguida.

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde, então. – O moreno deu um sorrisinho, deu a volta no carro e acenou antes de entrar.

* * *

><p>A grande surpresa foi, ao chegar em casa, encontrar Cedric lanchando e conversando com Lily simpaticamente na cozinha. Harry franziu o cenho, observando a cena. Sua mãe servia uma xícara de chá ao garoto mais alto, enquanto ele alcançava um biscoito caseiro direto da forma. Cedric tinha um sorriso que Harry conhecia bem enquanto elogiava os biscoitos.<p>

- Hm... Cedric? – Harry chamou ao perceber que não fora notado no ambiente.

- Harry! – Lily correu para abraçar o filho. – Oh, Harry, eu estava tão preocupada! Meu filho, como você faz um negócio desses comigo? Como você fica sem dar noticias desse jeito? Você não andou bebendo, andou Harry? Eu só consegui falar com o irmão da sua amiga Pansy, da qual você nunca me falou.

- Mãe, calma, eu estou bem. – Harry deu um beijo na testa da mãe e sorriu. – Não fiz nada de errado, não se preocupe, nenhum policial virá bater na nossa porta, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Não brinque com isso! – Ela fez uma cara brava pro filho, puxando-o para sentar na frente de Cedric, que não havia se pronunciado ainda. – Venha, vou fazer um café forte pra você. Cedric está aqui há algum tempo, esperando por você.

- Oi, Harry. – Cedric disse baixinho, se concentrando na sua xícara.

- Hey Cedric. – Harry sorriu de canto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Uh, não. Eu só queria... conversar com você... Eu te liguei, mas você não atendeu, então pensei em passar aqui. Eu realmente precisava falar com você.

- Tome, querido. – Lily colocou uma xícara à frente de Harry. – Vou deixar vocês sozinhos agora.

- Mãe, não tem problema, a gente pode ir pro meu quarto...

- Não, não. – A ruiva o interrompeu fazendo um sinal negativo com a mão e o lançando um olhar significativo. – Nada de subir pro quarto sozinhos. Eu estarei na sala.

Harry deu uma risadinha e corou um pouco, negando de leve com a cabeça. Lily saiu da cozinha com um sorrisinho. Cedric tomou um gole de chá e encarou Harry.

- Então?

- O que aconteceu com você? – Cedric perguntou com tom brincalhão. – Sua mãe estava realmente preocupada. Quase teve uma síncope quando eu cheguei aqui. Ela achou que eu estava trazendo más noticias sobre você.

- Argh, eu estava numa festa.

- Oh, a festa da Parkinson, claro. Mas ela não tem irmão, tem? – O garoto mais alto levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não. Foi Draco quem falou com minha mãe. – Harry deu de ombros e tomou mais um gole do café.

- Ah, claro que foi. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Harry, eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu não tenho direito de dizer com quem você deve ou não sair, não tenho direito de me meter na sua vida. Eu já reconheci meu erro, fui um idiota, sei que não dá pra voltar para onde paramos, mas eu gosto muito de você, eu não queria perder sua amizade. Desculpa. Você já sabe minha opinião.

- Sim, eu sei sua opinião sobre o Draco, e também sei a dele sobre você, mas vocês terem seus problemas não muda o que _eu_ acho. – Harry suspirou. – Eu aceito suas desculpas.

- Ótimo! – Cedric deu um sorriso enorme e seus olhos brilharam, fazendo o outro garoto sorrir também. – Isso então nos leva a o outro assunto o qual eu queria falar com você. Eu acho que você não sabe, mas todo ano temos um campeonato contra outros colégios. Tem que haver um time para cada esporte de cada colégio, e eles disputam entre si. É meio que uma tradição e as pessoas realmente se tornam competitivas. Para cada esporte, as universidades de renome mandam um olheiro para escolher dois alunos para estudar em sua instituição com bolsa integral.

- Nossa. É uma grande oportunidade.

- Exato. Por isso eu estou pensando em tentar uma vaga no time de basquete do colégio. Sabe, é meu esporte preferido e como eu sou alto, isso me dá algumas vantagens. Tentei até considerar vôlei, mas minhas experiências não são tão boas, então... – Cedric deu uma risadinha baixa. – Você acha que eu devia tentar? Quero dizer, por causa das bolsas, vários alunos se inscrevem, talvez eu nem tenha chance.

- Ora, mas o que você tem a perder? O que você não pode fazer é deixar a oportunidade passar! Uma bolsa integral, caramba! Seus pais ficariam tão orgulhosos! – Harry sorriu sincero. – E eu também.

- Bem, eu vou tentar, então! – O mais alto parecia realmente entusiasmado. – Muito obrigado Harry.

- Sem problemas! E pode ter certeza que eu estarei em cada jogo, torcendo por você!

- Ah, eu espero que sim. – E como se fosse possível, o sorriso de Cedric cresceu.

* * *

><p><strong>Se vocês estão tentando nos matar com esses comentários, estão quase conseguindo!<br>Muito obrigada por cada comentário. Obrigada a todos os leitores.  
>Obrigada PattJoger, Yann Riddle Black, Jugih22, Deh Isaacs, Drielle, Ines Granger Black.<br>Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Uma interação especial entre Draco e Harry. Beijos. **


	7. The barriers of his heart

Capítulo 7  
><em>The <em>_barriers __of __his __heart_

Harry estava brincando com as chaves do carro enquanto permanecia encostado nele. Se havia algo que o moreno havia aprendido naquele último mês era que Draco não se atrasava quando marcava alguma coisa com ele e agora, lá estava Harry, parado na frente de um prédio de classe média, esperando o loiro aparecer. Ele chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade de estar no lugar errado, mas ao checar o endereço que Draco o havia enviado ele viu que esse não era o caso.

Talvez ele estivesse querendo causar suspense e deixar Harry mais curioso do que já estava. Por que Draco queria encontrar com ele ali? No telefone ele disse que era importante. Então sem pensar duas vezes, Harry foi ao endereço indicado.

O moreno às vezes se encontrava pensando na amizade forte que desenvolvera com o loiro. Ele compartilhava tudo com Draco. Seus pensamentos, suas opiniões, seus medos, seus segredos. O ruim da história era que ele não tinha certeza se o outro rapaz compartilhava do mesmo sentimento, já que ele também parecia confiar seus segredos à Pansy e Blaise.

Um Porsche conversível prata dobrou na esquina e estacionou atrás do Vectra de Harry, que não pode evitar um sorriso quando o loiro encontrou seu olhar. Quando olhava dentro dos olhos cinza-azulados de Draco, ele acreditava que eles compartilhavam seus maiores segredos e pensamentos apenas um com o outro, mas quando o outro garoto desviava o olhar, essa crença desvanecia.

- Oh, não creio! Draco Malfoy está atrasado. – Harry olhou para o loiro sorrindo, com um tom brincalhão em sua voz.

- Cale a boca, Harry. Não foi tão fácil escapar de casa quanto eu pensei, a culpa não foi minha. – Draco fez uma careta de desdém. – Vamos logo.

O loiro passou por Harry, deixando um rastro de perfume e o garoto o analisou enquanto ele entrava no prédio. Receoso, Harry o seguiu. Ele não entendia por que todo aquele mistério, mas uma ponta de animação surgiu em seu peito. Olhando para todos os lados, Draco segurou a mão de Harry e o guiou até uma porta de metal ao lado do elevador. O moreno viu apenas lances e mais lances de escada, mas deixou-se levar.

Harry já estava ofegando e suando quando eles pararam à frente de outra porta de metal. Draco olhou para ele e Harry leu toda a excitação em seus olhos e não impediu um sorriso de se espalhar em seus lábios.

- Draco, eu realmente espero que tenha algo muito bom esperando por mim do outro lado dessa porta, por que essas escadas acabaram comigo. – O moreno puxou a gola da camiseta, soprando seu peito levemente e sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar quando Draco engoliu em seco, ficando sério de repente. – O que você está esperando?

- Deixe de ser inconveniente, Harry. – Draco rolou os olhos. – Está estragando a emoção do momento.

- Emoção do momento? – Harry deu uma risadinha. – Depois dessas escadas nada parece muito emocionante, então é bom que seja algo realmente incrível.

- Argh. Vamos logo.

Assim que Draco abriu a porta, Harry estacou e prendeu a respiração. Eles estavam no terraço do prédio e era simplesmente lindo. Havia vários vasos de diferentes plantas e flores, que agora estavam banhadas pela luz do por do sol. O moreno estava encantado com como a cor alaranjada que as nuvens adquiriram parecia tão intensa dali de cima e os poucos raios lutavam contra a brisa que esfriava mais e mais.

Era possível ver diversos arranha-céus com as janelas parecendo luzes de lanternas com a luz do sol que batia contra elas. Ao chegar mais perto da borda, as pessoas lá embaixo pareciam formiguinhas e completamente alheias a beleza daquele céu que as cobria. As nuvens estavam tão bem desenhadas que pareciam surreais e Harry lutou contra a vontade de levantar a mão e tentar tocá-las, de sentir como eram macias.

Draco estava parado um pouco mais atrás dele, observando suas reações com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e Harry se perguntou quantas pessoas ele já havia levado ali, se sua reação havia sido como a de todos os outros, se havia sido tão especial quanto estava sendo para ele, e foi por isso que as palavras pronunciadas pelo loiro naquele momento mudaram tudo.

- Eu nunca vim aqui com mais ninguém. – Ele pôs-se ao lado de Harry, observando o sol se pondo. – Eu gosto de vir aqui pra poder pensar. Apenas pensar.

- Você não acha que agora eu posso impedir-lhe de fazer isso? – Harry disse sarcasticamente. – Eu posso acabar te atrapalhando.

- Eu trouxe você aqui por que você precisa de um lugar assim também. – Draco continuava olhando a paisagem, mesmo sentindo o olhar do outro garoto sobre ele.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu percebi. – Ele sorriu de canto. – Você tira os piores momentos para organizar seus pensamentos e eu acho que é por isso que você é meio lento pra entender as outras coisas que acontecem ao seu redor.

- Ah e eu quase acreditei que você estava apenas tentando ser gentil. – Ele ironizou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu só queria dividir esse lugar com alguém que faria um bom uso. – Draco finalmente olhou para Harry.

- Você sabe que agora eu sei onde você se esconde, não é? Eu sei onde posso te achar. – Harry olhou fundo nas íris de Draco, lendo-as.

- Eu sei. – O loiro devolveu o olhar com um sorriso crescente.

Aquela certamente era a maior prova de confiança que Harry já recebera de alguém e ele não podia se sentir mais feliz com isso, principalmente por ter vindo de Draco. Durante o mês inteiro, Harry sentiu cada tijolo da parede que o separava do mundo de Draco ir caindo e sabia que o dia em que a parede simplesmente não mais existiria estava mais próximo do que nunca e o sentimento era tão incrível quanto à vista daquele terraço.

Eles sentaram em duas cadeiras de praia desgastadas deixadas ali num canto por algum morador e ficaram observando o sol se por em silêncio, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Já fazia pelo menos meia hora que a lua estava alta no céu quando Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Harry?

- Hm?

- Eu sei que isso é bem repentino, mas... Minha mãe quer conhecer você.

Draco sorriu ao perceber que Harry havia soltado uma exclamação e depois prendeu a respiração, virando a cabeça para ele tão rápido que seu pescoço deu um estalo.

- O q-que? Sua mãe? Mas... Mas... Por quê? – Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, buscando conforto.

- Acho que é por que ela já cansou de me ouvir falar de você e quer finalmente conhecê-lo. – Draco soltou uma risadinha. – Na verdade, ela espera que eu o leve para jantar conosco hoje.

- Hoje? Draco, seu pai vai me matar...

- Meu pai não está em casa, ele viajou, é por isso que ela quer que você vá. Ao contrário do meu pai, minha mãe não vê problema nenhum em eu ser seu amigo, então... – O loiro deu de ombros.

- Draco, eu... E-eu... – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. – É um convite bem inesperado, sabe...

- Harry, se você não quiser ir, é só dizer. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai entender.

O moreno passou um longo tempo pensando, analisando as expressões de Draco enquanto ele esperava uma resposta. Harry tinha medo de que dizer não colocaria alguns tijolos a mais na parede ao redor do loiro e ele sabia que dizer sim faria com que muitos outros caíssem. Então Harry estava num dilema, observando Draco e mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele havia dito a Lily que passaria à tarde na casa dos Weasley, então ficar pra jantar seria natural e sua mãe não desconfiaria.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

Draco levantou-se da cadeira e a colocou onde as haviam encontrado, puxando Harry da que ele estava sentado e colocando junto à outra. O moreno o olhou confuso, mas o outro apenas segurou sua mão e seguiu em direção a porta.

- Nós já estamos atrasados, então.

E como se suas vidas dependessem disso, Harry e Draco correram escada a baixo. Ele não estava certo do porque, mas Harry estava extremamente nervoso em conhecer a mãe de Draco. Quando entrou no carro, ele ainda tentou arrumar os cabelos e alinhou a camisa pólo branca que usava, checando para ver se não havia nenhuma mancha por ali. Assim que Draco deu partida no carro e saiu, Harry o seguiu. Alguns segundos depois, seu celular tocou e ele atendeu pelo Bluetooth do carro, fazendo a voz de Draco encher todo o espaço do veículo.

- _Foi __por __isso __que __eu __cheguei __atrasado, __sabe? __Minha __mãe __disse __que __só __me __deixaria __sair __se __eu __desse __minha __palavra __que __levaria __você __para __jantar __conosco._

- Ela tem um poder incrível de persuasão, eu percebo. – Harry deu uma risadinha.

- _Pare __de __querer __dar __uma __de __engraçadinho, __Harry. __Agora __escute, __eu __peço __que __você __não __mencione __as __empresas __de __seu __pai __a __não __ser __que __ela __pergunte. __Ou __melhor, __só __fale __quando __ela __dirigir a __palavra __a __você, __está __bem?_

- Eu já estava suficientemente nervoso, Draco, obrigado. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Não se preocupe, eu posso ser bem educado e civilizado quando quero.

_- __Hm... __Eu __tenho __minhas __dúvidas, __mas __tudo __bem. __Eu __disse __a __ela __que __nós __fomos __ao __cinema. __Ah, __eu __posso __até __imaginar __a __síncope __que __ela __teria __se __sequer __imaginasse __que __eu __ando __subindo __em __prédios __clandestinamente.__ – _Draco soltou uma risadinha.

- Qual foi o filme?

- _Como?_

- Que filme nós vimos?

_-__Que __diferença __isso __faz? _– Ele perguntou com tom impaciente.

- Talvez ela pergunte. São as perguntas básicas. "Que filme vocês viram?", "Ah, e como foi?"

_- Tudo bem, hm... Se beber não case 2. _

- Ouvi boas criticas. Nós deveríamos assistir mesmo.

- _A __gente __resolve __isso __depois, __está __bem? __Por __favor, __Harry, __tenha __modos __à __mesa._

- Draco... – Harry riu. – Eu realmente não sei que imagem você tem de mim. Eu não sou um homem das cavernas nem nada. Eu sei usar um garfo e uma faca.

_- Não é isso que eu estou dizendo. Por Deus, você está indo jantar na mansão Malfoy, Potter, precisa passar uma boa imagem. Não quero que minha mãe junte forças com meu pai por que você usou a faca da manteiga pra cortar uma lagosta._

- Sem comentários. – Ele riu novamente. – Você está parecendo mais nervoso que eu agora.

_-__Não __se __dê __tanta __importância, __Harry._– Draco bufou e se calou por um segundo. _– __Bem __vindo __à __Mansão __Malfoy, __Sr.__Potter._

Harry estava tão concentrado na conversa com Draco que passou a segui-lo por extinto e não percebeu quando eles chegaram aos portões enormes com o brasão da família que se abriam devagar para eles.

_- Continue me seguindo._

Os carros em baixa velocidade foram se dirigindo à garagem e Harry mantinha os olhos na casa que ia se tornando cada vez maior conforme eles se aproximavam. Seus olhos foram se arregalando e sua boca se abrindo, em choque. Aquela era definitivamente a maior casa – ou mansão – que ele já vira.

Sim, Harry era rico e sua casa era grande ao ponto de poder ser considerada uma mansão também, mas mesmo assim ainda não se comparava a mansão Malfoy. O lugar que Draco chamava de lar parecia pintada num quadro olhando dali, o tom claro das paredes que subiam cobertas de janelas contrastava com a escuridão da noite e o céu limpo.

- _Tudo __bem, __Harry, __você __precisa __descer __do __carro __agora._

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, o loiro já estava abrindo a porta para ele e a ligação foi encerrada. Ainda impressionado, Harry saiu do carro olhando para todas as direções que podia. Além do seu carro e do se Draco, havia mais cinco carros na longa garagem.

- Meu deus, quantas pessoas moram aqui?

- Apenas eu, meu pai e minha mãe, alguns empregados e às vezes minha tia Bellatrix vem nos visitar, então tem um quarto pra ela e pro marido. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Nossa. – Harry continuava olhando ao redor. – Eu acho que vou entrar em pânico.

- Não seja idiota. Agora vamos.

Os dois seguiram por um caminho de pedra que levava a porta principal, que Draco abriu após lançar um olhar para Harry. O queixo do moreno caiu mais alguns centímetros, a sala de visitas era a primeira a ser vista dali e era simplesmente espetacular. Uma lareira crepitava ao fundo, lançando uma luz alaranjada sobre o tapete de tons escarlate e um dos sofás de um tom bege escuro, com os braços de madeira, em conjunto com mais duas poltronas.

Em uma delas havia uma mulher loira sentada e Harry estacou. Se ela não o tivesse lançado um olhar brilhante e intenso, ele poderia jurar que ela era uma obra de arte que fazia parte da meticulosa decoração da sala. Em seu colo um livro repousava aberto, as mãos delicadas e pálidas o segurando, e Harry logo percebeu a pose Malfoy com a qual ela se encontrava.

A mulher deixou um pequeno sorriso esticar seus lábios finos e Harry ainda teve receio de que ela pudesse acabar se machucando no processo. O moreno segurou a respiração quando ela se levantou e seguiu em direção a eles. Ele se pegou perguntando como alguém poderia ser tão elegante em movimentos tão simples.

- Draco, querido. – Ela acariciou o rosto do loiro delicadamente e Harry percebeu que tremeu quando ela levou seu olhar para ele. – Sr. Potter, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

- Harry, essa é minha mãe, Narcissa Malfoy. – O moreno ainda olhava fixamente para a imagem loira e esbelta de Narcissa, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Deus, agora estava explicado de onde a beleza aristocrática de Draco vinha. Assim como a do filho, a perfeição dos traços de Narcissa lhe parecia surreal demais. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Harry estava encantado.

- O prazer é meu, Sra. Malfoy. – Harry falou com a voz mais firme do que achou que conseguiria. – Devo dizer que o convite de Draco foi um tanto quanto inesperado, mas estou deveras satisfeito em poder juntar-me aos Malfoys em sua majestosa casa.

- Oh, eu fico mais do que contente em ouvir isso, Sr. Potter, muito obrigada. – O sorriso de Narcissa cresceu um pouco mais e ela assentiu, fazendo Harry relaxar um pouco. – Infelizmente, meu marido não estará conosco durante a refeição. O Sr. Malfoy teve que realizar uma viagem de ultima hora aos Estados Unidos. Espere que entenda, Sr. Potter. Eu suponho que seu pai também precise fazer essas viagens de tempos em tempos.

- Sim, certamente. – Harry sorriu simpaticamente. – Eu entendo perfeitamente, Sra. Malfoy. Apenas peço que o Sr. Malfoy fique ciente de meu apreço por esta impecável decoração.

- Neste ponto temo que tenha que levar o crédito. – Narcissa virou-se de lado, olhando a sala e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah e isso não me surpreende nem um pouco! Pode-se ver claramente o seu bom gosto, Sra. Malfoy. Estou encantado. – Harry fez um gesto para a sala e segurou um sorriso mais longo.

- Isso é muito gentil, Sr. Potter. Peço licença aos senhores, vou pedir à cozinheira que termine de servir o jantar. Draco, querido, faça as honras da casa e mostre os demais aposentos ao Sr. Potter, sim? – Num movimento gracioso, Narcissa se retirou e Harry soltou o ar pesadamente, deixando os ombros caírem um pouco.

Ao olhar para Draco que esteve ao seu lado o tempo todo, Harry mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir da expressão incrédula do amigo. O loiro nem piscava enquanto lançava um olhar arregalado ao moreno, que sorriu em resposta.

- Mas o que... Quem é você? O que foi isso?

- Eu avisei que sabia me virar, não foi? – Ele disse com tom de brincadeira. – Eu posso não ser tão esnobe quanto você, mas meu pai também tem jantares e reuniões importantes nas quais eu estou presente às vezes e devo me comportar como pede a ocasião.

- Graças a deus! Eu realmente estava nervoso, mas minha mãe adorou você. – Draco deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- Falando na sua mãe... – Harry olhou ao redor rapidamente para se certificar de que ninguém estava espionando-o. – Aquela era sua mãe mesmo, Draco? Não era nenhum holograma ou algo do tipo?

- Você andou fumando maconha, Harry? – Draco fez uma careta e Harry riu. – Mas que diabos... É claro que ela é minha mãe.

- Nossa. Ela é muito bonita.

- Claro, o que você esperava? – Seu famoso sorriso convencido surgiu em seu rosto. – Vamos, deixe-me lhe mostrar o resto da casa.

- Oh, passaremos o resto da noite nisso, certamente.

* * *

><p>Quanto mais andavam, quanto mais quartos e salas eram revelados, mais o queixo de Harry caia. Todos os cômodos eram enormes e a mobília era divina! Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao quarto de Draco, Harry entrou ali devagar, um passo de cada vez. O quarto do loiro era do mesmo tamanho do seu basicamente, mas era definitivamente mais organizado e mais luxuoso. A cama de dossel de madeira escura esculpida se encontrava centralizada sobre um tapete enorme de tons diferentes de verde, à sua frente havia uma escrivaninha longa, onde se viam livros escolares e um notebook preto.<p>

Analiticamente, Harry levantou o olhar para a estante de Draco. Ele leu os títulos dos livros que estavam metodicamente organizados, a maioria sendo clássicos, outros de ficção científica e alguns de caráter histórico. Determinados livros o moreno tinha em sua estante também e isso o fez sorrir. Ao lado dos livros havia uma pequena pilha de CDs, sinfonias clássicas, The Beatles, The Smiths e Elton John foram os que Harry reconheceu e sorriu novamente.

O loiro estava encostado na porta, de braços cruzados, apenas observando enquanto Harry parecia concentrado em sua analise do quarto. Por fim, o moreno se dirigiu em direção à porta de correr de vidro, emoldurada por cortinas do mesmo tom de verde que os forros dos lençóis da cama, e a abriu com um puxão só. Havia uma pequena sacada ali, onde se encontrava uma mesinha redonda de mármore branco e duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado.

Harry entrou na sacada, inclinando-se e pondo os antebraços na proteção de ferro entrelaçado. A vista dali era a do maravilhoso jardim de inverno atrás da casa, que também dividia espaço com a piscina.

- É uma ótima casa, Draco. – Harry sorriu, ainda admirando a vista. – Gostei muito de seu quarto. É bem aconchegante.

- Eu concordo. – O moreno sentiu o olhar de Draco queimar em sua nuca. – Eu fico feliz por você ter aceitado o convite, Harry. Era importante pra mim.

- Você devia ter comentado esse detalhe na hora que me convidou, sabe?

- Isso significaria pressioná-lo a aceitar e eu queria que você viesse por vontade própria. Por isso o deixei livre. – Draco deu de ombros e se aproximou, ficando ao lado dele.

- Porque era importante?

- Você faz perguntas demais, sabia? – O loiro soltou uma risadinha. – Por que a aprovação da minha mãe importa muito pra mim.

- Então quer dizer que eu estou sendo testado hoje? – Harry riu. – E se eu não passar?

- Você vai passar. Ela ficou tão encantada por você quanto você ficou por ela. – Ele deixou que seus ombros se encostassem. – Obrigado por ter sido tão... gentil.

- Eu estava sendo sincero. Mas não há de quê. Disponha sempre.

- Olhe que eu vou começar a cobrar, viu?

- Sinta-se a vontade.

Ambos compartilharam uma risada, deixando seus olhos caírem um na imensidão das íris do outro, suas respirações batendo em seus rostos e os corações acelerados. Draco pulou e endireitou a coluna quando a voz de Narcissa soou na porta.

- Rapazes, por favor, queiram me acompanhar, o jantar está servido. – Ela sorriu gentilmente.

- Ah, Sra. Malfoy eu não poderia estar mais impressionado! Sua casa é adorável. – Harry sorriu, seguindo Draco.

- Eu fico muito contente em saber que o senhor se sente assim, Sr. Potter. Saiba que o senhor é bem vindo sempre que quiser. Sendo amigo de Draco, o senhor tem um lugar especial nesta casa, fique ciente.

- Obrigado.

Harry olhou para Draco e viu seu olhar de aprovação em direção a ele e um sorriso orgulhoso em seus lábios. E lentamente, mais um tijolo caiu. O moreno não poderia estar mais satisfeito ao sentar-se a mesa ao lado de Draco, com Narcissa bem à frente do filho.

Após a refeição, os diversos pratos foram substituídos pelas sobremesas. Dois tipos de bolo diferentes, uma torta e dois pudins. Dentro de um cálice de vidro havia várias trufas. Harry conversava com Narcissa e não viu quando Draco alcançou as trufas e tirou duas dali, colocando uma na mão do moreno que descansava em seu colo.

Com o toque, Harry desviou os olhos de Narcissa e os levou a sua mão, sorrindo quando o plástico verde brilhou. Chocolate com menta, claro.

- Oh, Draco me garantiu que esse era seu chocolate preferido, Sr. Potter e eu fiz questão de comprar trufas da melhor qualidade. – Narcissa garantiu, terminando um pedaço de bolo de laranja.

- Draco está certo. – Harry sorriu.

- É interessante, por que este também é o preferido dele.

Narcissa levantou os olhos e analisou os dois garotos à sua frente, sorrindo de leve. Draco e Harry apenas se entreolharam, trocando um sorriso cúmplice. Alguns segundos depois, ela pousou o guardanapo de pano sobre a mesa.

- Peço licença, garotos.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Malfoy.

- Igualmente. Saiba que é muito bem vindo aqui, Sr. Potter. – Narcissa sorriu e assentiu graciosamente. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Disseram os dois juntos. Assim que Narcissa sumiu de vista, Harry virou-se para Draco com um sorriso.

- Então, você acha que estou aprovado?

- Oh, com certeza! Ela não diria que você é bem vindo aqui se você não fosse de fato.

Harry soltou um "ufa" e deixou-se cair no encosto da cadeira, fazendo Draco rir. O moreno o assistiu rindo até parar. Um sustentou o olhar do outro. Se Harry pudesse ler sua mente veria que o loiro estava quase saltitando em excitação. A cada dia que se passava, Draco se via mais impressionado pelo outro garoto e ele tinha certeza que quando ele estivesse sozinho, aquela noite pareceria perfeita demais para ser real. A forma como Harry se portou diante de sua mãe, seus elogios, sua linguagem corporal, o brilho intenso nunca deixando seus olhos.

- Foi uma noite incrível. – Harry disse, de repente parecendo estar muito perto de Draco. – Obrigado. Pelo jantar e por me levar àquele terraço.

- Não precisa me agradecer. – Draco sorriu de lado. – Obrigado por me deixar levá-lo lá e por querer jantar aqui.

- Oh, se eu tivesse perdido isso, eu mesmo me chutaria.

- E me deixar perder a oportunidade? Nem pensar!

Eles compartilharam outra risada, ainda se observando. Draco percebeu que a trufa ainda se encontrava na mão do moreno, repousando sobre a mesa. O loiro alcançou a mão de Harry e pegou a trufa, brincando com ela em seus dedos e sorrindo, sem perceber o olhar do outro garoto em seus lábios. Sem pensar muito, Harry tirou o doce da mão de Draco e entrelaçou seus dedos, segurando-a firmemente.

Segurar mãos era algo que Harry e Draco faziam muito, mas sempre para guiar o outro à algum lugar, nunca havia nada de realmente particular naquilo, além de ser um feito mais pessoal. Naquele momento sim parecia especial. Suspirando, Harry desfez o toque e o loiro amuou-se.

- Está ficando tarde. Eu preciso ir. – Harry disse quase num murmúrio.

- Vamos, vou levá-lo até a garagem.

Em silencio eles seguiram o mesmo caminho de pedras e Harry destravou o carro, virando-se para observar o loiro uma última vez. Draco havia enfiado as mãos dentro dos bolsos e mordia o lábio inferior levemente.

- Eu ligo pra você amanhã. – Disse o moreno, abrindo a porta. – Obrigado mais uma vez.

- Pare de agradecer. – Draco fez um gesto displicente. – Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite.

Draco ficou observando o carro preto sumir na noite e soltou a respiração pesadamente, sorrindo. Agora Harry tinha a aprovação de Narcissa e nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Apressou o passo de volta para casa e subiu ao quarto da mãe. Mal podia esperar para ouvir as impressões que Narcissa tivera de Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry chegou em casa com um sorriso no rosto e sua mente girava em torno de todos os acontecimentos da noite, focalizando-se profundamente nas íris azul-acinzentadas. Estar nos espaços mais pessoais de Draco o trazia um sentimento bom e ele teve certeza que aquela dúvida que ele tivera mais cedo estava esclarecida. Assim como Harry apenas dividia certos segredos com o loiro, ele apenas dividia outros com o moreno.<p>

Subindo as escadas, saltando alguns degraus, Harry entrou no quarto e não se surpreendeu ao ver a mãe dobrando algumas de suas camisas e guardando em seu guarda-roupa. Pela quietude da casa, Harry deduziu quem nem Sirius nem Lupin estavam lá e James provavelmente estava no escritório.

- Oi, mãe! – Harry cumprimentou contente, arrancando os sapatos dos pés, os deixando em qualquer lugar.

- Harry, onde você estava? – Ele se assustou com o tom sério na voz da mãe e com o fato dela não ter virado para olhá-lo.

- Eu... Er... Eu estava na cada de Ron, eu avisei a você que iria passar à tarde lá.

- Não minta pra mim. – Os olhos tão verdes quanto os dele faiscaram quando ela o olhou. – Ron ligou hoje mais cedo, convidando-o para ir ao cinema com ele e com Hermione. Onde você estava?

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Harry devia ter imaginado algo assim vindo. Ele sentou na beirada da cama, observando a mãe e suspirando, tentando organizar seu raciocínio antes de começar a falar, mas Lily foi mais rápida.

- Você estava com o Malfoy, não estava? – Harry sabia que aquilo não era uma pergunta, mas assentiu mesmo assim. – Veja só, Harry, você resolve ignorar os avisos que eu, seu pai e Sirius o demos e agora está mentindo pra mim. Esse garoto é uma má influencia pra você, querido.

- Mãe, por favor. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, cansado. – Eu e Draco somos amigos. Eu não sei se você acredita, mas ele é muito diferente do pai dele. Eu confio nele. Eu _gosto_ dele.

- Para onde vocês foram?

- Ele me convidou para jantar na casa dele. – Harry ficou esperando os gritos de Lily, mas ela apenas assentiu.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha voltado inteiro.

- O pai dele não estava lá, foi por isso. – O moreno deu uma risadinha sarcástica. – Fomos só eu, Draco e a mãe dele.

- E como foi?

- Ótimo! A Sra. Malfoy parece ser uma ótima pessoa. Foi extremamente simpática e gentil. A casa é enorme! – Harry ia narrando com um brilho nos olhos que fez Lily sorrir. – Cabem pelo menos duas dessa casa lá dentro da mansão, mas é muito aconchegante.

- Você parece ter se divertido. – A voz de Lily parecia tremer.

- Ah, sim. – Harry sorriu. – Eu não entendo muito essa rivalidade que você e o papai têm com os Malfoy. Eu não sei quanto ao pai, mas a mãe de Draco e ele são ótimas pessoas.

- É uma longa história, querido. – Lily suspirou. – E eu não creio que esteja na hora de você ouvi-la ainda.

- E quando será?

- Em breve.

E sem dizer mais nada, Lily se retirou. Harry soltou um longo suspiro. Pelo que conhecia de sua mãe, enquanto ela pudesse adiar aquilo, ela o faria e sabe-se lá de por quanto tempo Lily seria capaz de deixar aquilo pra depois. Obviamente era algo muito além de uma simples concorrência, algo muito mais doloroso e complicado, e não saber o que era deixava o garoto um tanto quanto aflito, com medo de estar pisando em terreno instável.

* * *

><p>No domingo de manhã, próximo das onze horas, certo loiro se espreguiçava como um gato na cama, soltando gemidos de conforto enquanto abria os olhos lentamente. A janela estava coberta pelas cortinas, mas a falta de luz escapando por suas brechas sugeriu que o dia provavelmente estava nublado. Era o inverno avisando que estava por perto.<p>

Girando-se na cama, Draco pegou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira pra checar as horas, deparando-se com uma mensagem de voz. Voltando a cair na cama ele apertou em "ouvir".

"_Hey Draco, bom dia! Então, eu queria agradecer novamente por ontem – e o bom disso ser uma mensagem de voz é que você não pode me xingar ou me mandar calar a boca – e pra recompensar, eu irei levá-lo para almoçar, o que acha? Eu vou passar pra te buscar por volta de 1 da tarde... Me liga assim que possível pra confirmar... Ou só manda um SMS, tanto faz... Okay, então... É só isso... Tchau."_

Ouvir a voz de Harry logo ao acordar o fez bem, e ter um encontro com o moreno mais tarde o fez melhor ainda. Aquilo era mesmo um encontro? Ou eram apenas dois amigos saindo pra almoçar? Ah, que se dane! A resposta não impediria Draco de pular da cama e praticamente correr em direção ao seu guarda roupa e demorar meia hora escolhendo que roupa usaria. Draco sempre fora vaidoso, não tinha nada a ver com Harry – pelo menos era do que ele tentava se convencer.

Ao sair do banho que também fora demorado, Draco amarrou a toalha na cintura e foi caminhando pelo quarto enquanto bagunçava os cabelos molhados com a mão. Era difícil escolher uma roupa quando não se sabia o destino, mas a camisa branca social, o suéter sem mangas azul-marinho de gola V e a calça jeans pelas quais ele havia optado estavam repousados sobre a cama e perfeitamente alinhados.

Draco estava abotoando a calça quando alguém bateu na porta. Em passos rápidos e terminando seu trabalho com o botão e o zíper do jeans, o loiro abriu a porta para se deparar com Narcissa na sua pose mais graciosa.

- Boa tarde, querido. – Ela disse entrando no ambiente assim que Draco lhe deu espaço. – Vai sair? – Narcissa perguntou apontando para a camisa e o suéter sobre a cama.

- Erm... Sim. Desculpe, não vou almoçar em casa. – O loiro alcançou a camisa social sobre a cama e começou a vesti-la sem olhar para a mãe.

- Não? E vai almoçar aonde? – Sem que Draco percebesse, Narcissa o analisava por completo.

- Eu também não sei. – Ele deu de ombros enquanto enfiava a camisa por dentro da calça, deixando três de seus botões superiores abertos. – Harry não mencionou.

- Oh, então você vai sair com o Sr. Potter. – Draco quase riu com a pontada de animação que pode ouvir na voz da mãe. – Que maravilhoso.

- Vou. Notícias do papai? – Ele enfiou o suéter rapidamente pela cabeça e ajeitou a gola da camisa social por sobre a gola do suéter, alinhando a abertura em V de ambos perfeitamente.

- Falei com ele hoje de manhã. Ele está um pouco estressado com a incompetência de alguns de seus funcionários, mas está bem. Deve estar de volta quarta-feira, no mais tardar. – Narcissa observou o filho penteando o cabelo na frente do espelho e sorriu. – Você está muito bonito, filho.

- Você é suspeita pra falar, mãe, mas obrigado de qualquer forma. – Draco sorriu de canto, lançando um rápido olhar por cima do ombro para a loira.

- Eu tenho certeza que o Sr. Potter também ficará deveras satisfeito, querido. – O sorriso de Narcissa cresceu um pouco mais quando Draco baixou a cabeça na tentativa de impedi-la de ver que ele estava corando, mas falhou. – Vou deixar você terminar de se arrumar. Com licença.

Draco desceu as escadas na hora marcada, e por mais incrível que parecesse, Harry já estava lá. O moreno estava sentado na sala de visitas, ao lado de Narcissa, conversando animadamente. Ambos sorriram quando seus olhares se encontraram.

- Bem, muito obrigado pelas dicas, Sra. Malfoy, mas receio que já estejamos atrasados. – Harry disse se levantando e fazendo uma rápida reverencia com a cabeça. – Prazer em revê-la.

- Igualmente, Sr. Potter. – Narcissa respondeu a reverencia de forma tão elegante que Harry se viu preso naquele movimento por alguns segundos antes de virar-se para o belíssimo loiro que o esperava.

- Está pronto? – O moreno perguntou forçando-se a não se mostrar abalado pelos membros daquela família.

- Estou.

- Então vamos! – Harry lançou mais um olhar de despedida para Narcissa e se dirigiu ao loiro, segurando sua mão e o guiando à saída. O loiro sorriu com a falta de necessidade daquilo, mas não estava reclamando.

- Até mais tarde, mãe. – Ele se despediu da loira, deixando-se levar pela mão de Harry.

* * *

><p>Draco estava sentado no banco do passageiro no carro de Harry, fingindo que aquela pouca distancia entre os dois não o deixava tenso. O outro garoto, por sua vez, parecia completamente alheio a presença do loiro, o que o fez se encolher rapidamente contra o banco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.<p>

- Então, o que sua mãe disse sobre mim? Ela me odiou muito? – Draco quis socá-lo, mas se satisfez com um bufar insatisfeito.

- Ela gostou de você, Harry, como eu disse que ela o faria. É muito fácil as pessoas gostarem de você. – Então Draco quis socar a si mesmo, mas que merda ele estava falando?

- Você acha? – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, mantendo os olhos fixos na rua.

- Acho. – Ele murmurou mais para si próprio, mas sabia que Harry tinha escutado.

- Bem... Deixe-me dizer, então, muitas pessoas acham que você é insuportável, por que, não se ofenda, é essa a imagem que você passa, mas se ela tentassem te conhecer... Elas veriam que estão completamente enganadas. – Harry sorriu de canto. – Rotular é sempre mais fácil, não é? As pessoas perdem coisas maravilhosas por causa dos rótulos impostos pela sociedade.

- Eu suponho que sim. – Draco deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse, mas concordando silenciosamente. – Você vai me dizer aonde estamos indo?

- Não.

Tudo bem, Draco tentaria adivinhar então. Começou analisando as roupas de Harry. Calça jeans, tênis branco, uma camisa branca e um casaco de lã fina cinza. Okay, não dava pra obter muita informação dali. No mínimo dava pra saber que eles não estavam indo comer numa barraquinha de cachorro quente, o que era bom.

Antes que pudesse procurar qualquer outro aspecto para analisar, o carro parou na frente de uma lanchonete. Os tons das paredes do lado de fora – e tudo no lado de dentro, pelo que Draco podia ver pelas janelas – eram de vermelho e dourado e na fachada, sobre o aro redondo e preto de um óculos, lia-se "Potter's".

Sem dizer nada, Harry destravou as portas e desceu do veiculo, seguindo para abrir a porta de Draco em seguida. O loiro mudava o olhar do rosto de Harry para a loja freneticamente, com um quê de incredulidade em suas expressões normalmente tão impassíveis.

- Harry, você só pode ter merda na cabeça. – Draco disse, estalando a língua e sacudindo a cabeça. – Se meu pai sequer sonhar que eu estive aqui ele me deserda.

- Oh, e você acha que meu pai ficaria muito satisfeito também, não é? – Harry sorriu ironicamente. – Não seja medroso, vamos lá.

- Ótima maneira de convencer alguém. – Draco revirou os olhos e saiu do carro, olhando ao redor.

Ao entrar no estabelecimento, Draco confirmou suas suspeitas. Tudo ao redor era vermelho e dourado, o que começou a irritá-lo depois de algum tempo. De cabeça baixa, ambos seguiram para uma mesa no canto, sentando-se lado a lado. Harry pegou o cardápio e colocou na mão de Draco.

- Pode escolher.

- Você está adorando isso, não está? – O loiro perguntou com um olhar insatisfeito, encarando o moreno.

- Ora, Draco, você me levou na sua casa ontem! Trazê-lo aqui não é nada comparado a isso.

- Eu poderia muito bem roubar a receita da sua família.

- Você não faria isso. – Havia tanta certeza na voz de Harry que Draco teve que concordar. Bufando, ele começou a analisar o cardápio.

- Bem, acho que finalmente vou ter a chance de experimentar essas famosas batatas com queijo das quais todos falam. – Draco disse com um sorriso torto.

- Ótima escolha.

Harry levantou-se e seguiu para o balcão, sem entrar na fila. Todos os caixas, ajudantes de caixa e até mesmo o pessoal que estava na cozinha cumprimentaram Harry simpaticamente, acenando, sorrindo pra ele, dizendo "Harry, você andou sumido", "Sentimos sua falta, garoto.", "Você e Sirius nos esqueceram, uh?" e coisas do tipo. Draco bufou mais uma vez. Os funcionários do seu pai não o tratavam assim. Muito pelo contrário, eles sempre faziam questão de mostrar o quão insatisfeito estavam naquela droga de emprego.

Uma garota morena e baixinha deu um abraço em Harry, parecendo mais do que contente em anotar o pedido dele. Algo na base do estômago de Draco tremeu e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos sem que ele percebesse enquanto a menina jogava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo de algo que Harry falava, sacudindo o cabelo. Quando o moreno voltou à mesa, Draco estava rangendo os dentes.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Estou _ótimo_. – Ele ironizou, fazendo um gesto para que o mais alto voltasse a sentar ao seu lado. – Tirando as cores, este lugar é um tanto quanto agradável.

- Qual o problema com as cores? – Desejando que o loiro não percebesse, Harry empurrou a cadeira para mais perto dele antes de sentar.

- Vermelho e dourado não tem uma boa harmonia. Pelo menos em minha opinião. Não gosto de dourado. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Hm... Entendo.

- E vocês tinham que usar esses óculos redondos que vocês usam como logomarca, não é?

- Ora, não reclame, pelo menos a nossa propaganda não termina dizendo "Mal-foi, já voltou?" – Harry começou a rir. – Ridículo!

- Cale a boca. – Draco deu um leve empurrão no ombro do moreno, juntando-se a ele nas risadas.

- E nem comento quanto à mascote de vocês... Uma serpente? Todo mundo tem medo de cobra, Draco.

- E adoram leões, não é? – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Gostam mais do que de cobras, posso garantir. Leões são reis das selvas e cobras são animais traiçoeiros.

- Bem, pelo menos nosso brinde não é um leão em miniatura usando óculos redondos.

- As criança adoram! – Harry deu um soco fraco na mesa, sorrindo. – Crianças não gostam de cobras!

- Eu adoro cobras desde pequeno! Aceite, Harry, algumas crianças preferem serpentes a leões.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos pra logo em seguida se desatarem a rir. Harry deixando sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa e Draco balançando a sua negativamente, tentando se controlar.

- Com licença.

A mesma garota morena de antes chegou com duas bandejas e as colocou sobre a mesa, sorrindo para Harry. Num impulso Draco segurou a mão de Harry que estava repousando na mesa, entrelaçando seus dedos de forma possessiva, lançando um olhar assassino para a menina, que deixou seu sorriso ir morrendo, e sendo mirado pelas íris confusas do moreno ao seu lado.

Observando as mãos unidas sobre a mesa, a garota se encolheu rapidamente. Apenas quando ela deu as costas e sumiu de sua frente foi que Draco desviou o olhar dali, deixando-o cair sobre as bandejas. Tudo ali era muito convidativo para ser experimentado e só então ele soltou a mão do moreno, puxando a bandeja para mais perto.

Harry permaneceu calado, apenas observando Draco comer as batatinhas uma atrás da outra, parando de vez em quando para bebericar um pouco do refrigerante. Num gesto automático, o moreno começou a comer também, ainda com os olhos no loiro com os dedos lambuzados de queijo cheddar. Ao terminar as batatinhas, Draco partiu para o hambúrguer e deu uma mordida sem piedade. Harry sorriu com um gemidinho de aprovação que o loiro deu.

- Está bom?

O sorriso de dentes brancos apenas cresceu quando Draco apenas respondeu com um balançar de cabeça antes de morder o hambúrguer novamente. O loiro tomou até a última gota de refrigerante e soltou o ar com força ao pousar o copo vazio sobre a mesa, lançando um sorriso satisfeito para Harry.

- Meu pai não pode nem imaginar que eu comi aqui e muito menos que eu acabei de perceber que o hambúrguer do Potter's é muito melhor que o nosso.

- Oh, acabamos de ganhar mais um cliente! – A felicidade que se instalou no peito de Harry era incomparável. – Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Um sorvete agora?

- Por favor. – Draco pegou um guardanapo e começou a tentar limpar os dedos com uma careta de nojo. – Droga. Onde é o banheiro?

- Bem ali. – Harry apontou para uma porta num corredor à frente. – Eu vou comprar o sorvete, está bem?

- Tudo bem.

Harry foi para um lado e Draco para o outro. Só havia uma pessoa na fila pra comprar sorvete e o moreno analisou as opções enquanto a garota de cabelos perfeitamente lisos e pretos à sua frente fazia o seu pedido. Quando ela virou Harry pode reconhecê-la. Era Cho Chang, uma garota de olhinhos puxados do terceiro ano da Hogwarts High School que Harry havia conhecido por intermédio de Cedric e a achava muito bonita.

- Harry! – Ela sorriu.

- Oh, olá Cho.

- Nossa... Encontrar com você logo aqui, na sua própria lanchonete! Isso é muito legal.

- É, faz algum tempo que eu não venho aqui...

- Harry, em que posso servi-lo? – Perguntou o homem de boné vermelho no caixa por cima do ombro de Cho.

- Dois sundaes de chocolate, por favor.

- Eu entendo. Deve enjoar, não é? – Cho deu um sorrisinho.

A atenção de Harry foi tirada da pergunta da garota quando uma mão se fechou em seu braço e Draco cerrou os olhos em direção a Cho.

- Malfoy? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Veio roubar da concorrência?

- Fique sabendo, sua chinesinha de mau caráter, que eu estou aqui como convidado, então, se você já acabou com sua encenação de boa menina, pode voltar para seu ponto ali na esquina.

A boca de Cho abriu e fechou repetidamente, a garota puxava o ar toda vez que pensava que iria dizer alguma coisa, mas acabava se calando. Após esse ritual acontecer algumas vezes, Cho bufou e saiu da loja batendo o pé. Draco apenas a olhou sair com ar de vitória e soltou o braço de Harry, enfiando as mãos no bolso.

- Draco, você não devia ter feito isso. Você acabou de dar um motivo para Cho espalhar pra todo colégio que você esteve aqui.

- Ah, não seja estraga-prazeres, Harry! Por uma vez na sua vida aquela nojenta pagou a língua, deixe-me aproveitar o momento.

- Isso não vai dar certo. Sabe-se lá o que ela não vai inventar...

- Se você sabe do que ela é capaz por que estava conversando com ela?

- Por que me pareceu mais conveniente do que chamá-la de mau caráter. – Harry pontuou, agradecendo ao homem do caixa pelos sundaes e entregando um a Draco.

- Que seja.

Eles voltaram à mesa de antes, sentando-se lado a lado e comeram em silêncio. Só então Draco tinha percebido o tamanho da idiotice que havia feito. Ele deveria ter procurado uma saída e sumido dali, mas não, aquela lambisgóia tinha que ficar comendo o Harry com os olhos. Sim, Draco estava cego de ciúmes e se odiou por isso. Pra melhorar a situação, ao levantar os olhos, encontrou as duas garotas que sentavam na frente deles na aula de Snape numa mesa um pouco mais distante, olhando diretamente para eles.

- Harry, vamos embora. – Ele pediu, baixando a cabeça. – Vamos. Vamos pro terraço.

- Está tudo bem?

Draco levantou-se sem responder, acelerando o passo em direção à porta pela qual eles haviam entrado. Não estava tudo bem. Draco entendeu que ele nunca poderia estar com Harry. Não em público. Sempre haveria alguém que usaria aquilo pra ferrar com eles e mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo chegaria aos ouvidos de seu pai e quando isso acontecesse... Era ruim até tentar imaginar.

Aquele terraço seria o único lugar onde eles poderiam estar juntos. O único lugar onde eles poderiam ser eles mesmos, sem medo dos julgamentos que os outros fariam. Por que não havia mais ninguém. Eram apenas eles. Draco e Harry. Amigos. Ou qualquer outra coisa que o loiro desejasse que eles fossem um dia. Apenas eles.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Harry na Mansão Malfoy, o que acharam?<br>Obrigada pelos comentários que são sempre tão fofos e nos fazem tão felizes que quase choramos!  
>Eu sei que as coisas estão demorando um pouco pra acontecer, mas lembrem que eles acabaram de decidir que irão ser amigos independente dos problemas dos pais deles, então peço uma pouquinho de paciência. Eu acho o 10 um ótimo número, e vocês? ;)<strong>

**Muito obrigada Ines Granger Black, PattJoger, Yann Riddle Black, Deh Isaacs, Drielle e todos aqueles que acham digno perder alguns minutos de seu precioso tempo lendo isso aqui. Muito obrigada mesmo. Beijos.**


	8. He's just a boy

Capítulo 8  
><em>He<em>_'__s __just __a __boy_

O que Narcissa estava prestes a fazer contrariava completamente todas as crenças e princípios de várias gerações anteriores a ela e com certeza afetaria as futuras. Sem dúvida, vários de seus ancestrais estavam se contorcendo em seus túmulos agora. E Lucius não podia em hipótese alguma imaginar o que ela tinha em mente.

Sim, aquilo era loucura, mas a única coisa com a qual Narcissa se importava era com a felicidade de Draco. O que ela vira naquela troca de olhares era difícil encontrar e mais ainda de se cultivar, principalmente quando se tinha pessoas tentando atrapalhar. Aquele olhar entre Draco e Harry mostrava uma cumplicidade sem tamanho. Havia tanto sentimento e tanta honestidade que Narcissa soube que poderia confiar a amizade de seu filho ao garoto sem medos.

Ela estava tão confiante com aquilo tudo que era temeroso a principio. Opor-se a Lucius não era um bom caminho a ser trilhado, mas a felicidade que ela viu no rosto de Draco quando o garoto chegou em casa era simplesmente impagável e instalou nela mesma basicamente o mesmo sentimento.

Narcissa sabia o quão importante era que Draco pudesse partilhar de uma amizade verdadeira na vida, principalmente porque isso era algo que ela não podia dar-lhe. Harry Potter lhe parecia ser a pessoa certa desde que o viu pela primeira vez em sua casa.

A cópia fiel do pai – menos os olhos, verdes como esmeraldas lapidadas, como os da mãe –, Harry era certamente impressionante. Sua capacidade de portar-se à sua presença foi a segunda coisa que a chamou atenção. O garoto soube ser gentil sem faltar com respeito, muito pelo contrário, ele foi respeitoso até demais. Depois, seus conhecimentos sobre coisas consideradas ordinárias por pessoas da idade do garoto, mas que eram cruciais. O único real pecado de Harry era não saber se vestir, mas no dia anterior, gentilmente e com discrição ela deu algumas dicas de peças chaves e como ele poderia favorecer seus atributos físicos, como os músculos firmes das coxas, do peito, dos braços e a barriga lisa.

De todos aquelas pessoas que tentavam separar os dois, aparentemente, apenas Narcissa lembrava exatamente o quanto aquilo podia doer. Talvez houvesse sido mais difícil pra ela superar. Oh, pensando melhor, certamente foi mais difícil pra ela, já que Narcissa foi a única que acabou com o coração quebrado. Agora, se era necessário fazer com que todos os outros lembrassem exatamente de como se sentiram, ela o faria sem pena. Por mais que doesse nela também.

* * *

><p>A porta fora atendida por uma mulher de pouca idade, baixinha e com a mesma farda branca que suas empregadas usavam na mansão. Quando a mulher perguntou a Narcissa quem desejava falar com a "sua senhora", ela apenas a lançou um olhar de cima para baixo que se podia ler facilmente como "recolha-se a sua insignificância" e a mulher se encolheu, murmurando que Narcissa entrasse e sumiu no corredor.<p>

Ela permaneceu olhando tudo ao seu redor, se impressionando com o bom gosto da decoração. Não se passaram mais de três minutos e a pessoa por quem Narcissa esperava apareceu. A ruiva estacou no meio da sala, sua boca aberta em um perfeito "o" e os olhos foram se arregalando ao analisar a loira com a pose inabalada à sua frente.

- Narcissa. – Havia surpresa na voz dela, mas o nome da loira fora pronunciado em forma de cumprimento.

- Lily. – Narcissa assentiu graciosamente. – Há quanto tempo...

- Muito tempo. – Lily endureceu as expressões e cruzou os braços defensivamente. – Mas você não mudou nada.

- Vou entender isso como um elogio. – Ela deu um sorrisinho de canto e analisou a mulher à sua frente cautelosamente. Lily também não havia mudado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – E lá estava a falta de tato dos Potter. O sorriso de Narcissa cresceu, um flash de lembranças a atingindo. Fazia realmente muito tempo desde a última vez que se lembrava de ter visto aquelas expressões.

- Eu tive o prazer de conhecer seu filho. – Ela começou como se contasse uma pequena fofoca. – Acredito que você saiba que ele e meu filho são amigos.

- Estou ciente, mas não apoio.

- Imaginei. Antes de qualquer coisa devo parabenizá-la pela educação do garoto. Realmente fiquei impressionada.

- Obrigada. – Narcissa viu orgulho faiscar nos olhos da ruiva. – Mas acredito que você não veio aqui para falar sobre a educação que dou ao meu filho.

- Não exatamente. Mas o motivo é a amizade entre Draco e Harry. E por isso peço que você deixe de lado essa concorrência entre nossos maridos por um momento e tente se lembrar exatamente de como você se sentiu quando você acreditou que não poderia ficar com James.

- O que isso tem a ver com...

- Nós duas sabemos que Lucius e James não querem Draco e Harry juntos. – Narcissa a interrompeu sem cerimônia. – Eles se sentem como você se sentiu. E não é bom, é Lily? Eu não sei você, mas não quero que meu filho se sinta assim.

- Foi um sentimento horrível e é claro que eu não quero que Harry experimente-o, mas o que você espera que eu faça?

- Bem, isso você resolve. Você é quem tem que saber exatamente o que dizer para que Harry saiba que você o irá apoiar não importa quem seja seu melhor amigo. Ele é um ótimo garoto, Lily, eu não gostaria de saber que ele está vivendo com a mesma dor que eu vivi por um tempo.

- Cissy, minha prima querida, que imensurável prazer revê-la! – A voz de Sirius soou irônica atrás de Narcissa e ela virou-se a tempo de vê-lo fazendo uma reverência extremamente exagerada. Sempre elegante e com um apenas um sorriso igualmente irônico brincando em seus lábios, Narcissa o analisou sem perder a pose ou parecer rude.

- Ora, ora. É um prazer enorme reencontrá-lo, também.

- O que te traz aqui? Veio sugar a felicidade alheia? – Sirius disse com tom de descaso, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e caminhando em direção à Lily, parando ao lado da ruiva.

- Oh, Sirius, já vai baixar o nível? – Narcissa desafiou, sem soar grosseira, mas sim com tom brincalhão.

- Narcissa está aqui com um propósito completamente altruísta.

- Por mais incrível que pareça. – Ela adicionou, sarcástica. – Eu acredito que você se lembre da grande confusão que foi, primo querido, mesmo não tendo idéia de como qualquer um de nós nos sentimos.

- Do que se trata? – Sirius perguntou intrigado, juntado as sobrancelhas escuras.

- O que eu estava pedindo a Lily era que ela recordasse de alguns momentos do nosso passado. Principalmente como ela se sentiu quando James pareceu fora de seu alcance.

- É, graças a seu marido.

- Não são os erros de Lucius que importam nesse momento, isso já passou. O importante agora é a felicidade de Draco, porque eu tenho certeza que a amizade dele com seu filho, Lily, o afetará pro resto da vida.

- Como você pode estar tão certa de algo assim? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Você não viu eles se olharem do jeito que _eu _vi, viu? – Narcissa tinha um quê de negação em sua voz.

- Então vamos ver se entendi direito... – Sirius começou a gesticular freneticamente. – Você, uma Malfoy, está pedindo ajuda a uma Potter.

- Eu, uma mãe que não quer que seu filho sofra, estou pedindo que outra mãe compartilhe do mesmo pensamento que eu e entenda o sofrimento o qual podemos evitar.

Narcissa soube que seu argumento havia sido válido quando viu que Sirius estava protelando e um silêncio caiu sobre os três. Lily lançou um olhar significativo para Sirius, que havia travado uma batalha interna. Ele queria ajudar o afilhado, queria que ele voltasse a confiar-lhe seus segredos, mas ir contra os princípios de seu melhor amigo não parecia agradável.

Mas James estava errado, não estava? Os problemas entre ele e Lucius não tinham nada a ver com os dois garotos. E para Narcissa engolir todo seu orgulho e pedir ajuda a eles era porque o assunto era sério.

- Tudo bem. – Sirius disse por fim e viu Lily voltar a respirar. – Vou fazer isso pelo Harry. Aceito a amizade dele com aquele filhote de co... Com seu filho. Se Harry faz tanta questão, eu aceito.

- Obrigada. – Narcissa disse deixando um sorriso vitorioso surgir em seus lábios.

- Narcissa, permita-me perguntar-lhe uma coisa... – Pediu Lily e continuou quando Narcissa assentiu. – Você diz ter sofrido... Mas e agora? Você está casada com Lucius, de qualquer forma.

- Eu amo meu marido. Foi necessário um bom tempo para que eu aceitasse que teria que me casar com uma pessoa que eu nem conhecia direito. E mais tempo ainda para que eu superasse a dor de perder a que eu amava de verdade, mas já se passou muito tempo. Eu amo Lucius.

- Então se você está bem agora, priminha, isso significa que Harry também poderia viver sem amizade do Malfoy miniatura.

- O tempo que eu passei com aquela dor foi o suficiente para não querer que mais ninguém a sinta. E ao contrário de mim, Draco não desistirá.

Sem mais, Narcissa se levantou. Os olhos de Sirius a seguiram, um tanto arregalados. No entanto, Lily parecia mais calma quando deixou o amigo sozinho para acompanhá-la à porta. Narcissa acenou breve e discretamente para o primo que fez questão de fingir cegueira. Balançou a cabeça graciosamente como se faz quando uma criança fala alguma bobagem e aguardou Lily tomar sua frente.

Durante o caminho pelo curto corredor, observou as paredes repletas de fotografias tipicamente familiares. Uma em particular continha James lhe sorrindo brilhantemente. Seu coração acelerou, mas Narcissa não se permitiu esboçar nenhum tipo de reação, apenas desviou o olhar e continuou andando.

- Obrigada por... Bem... – A falta de palavras da ruiva quase a fez sorrir.

- Está tudo bem. – Fez uma reverência discreta.

- Desculpe por Sirius. É mais criança que Harry às vezes. – Continuou, contorcendo as mãos umas nas outras.

- Conhecendo seu filho, sou obrigada a concordar. – Sorriu-lhe gentilmente. – Bem, devo ir agora.

Narcissa esperou a ruiva abrir a porta e saiu. Um sentimento forte de vitória tomava-lhe o peito lentamente enquanto entrava no carro e se inclinava para frente para dar instruções ao motorista sobre o próximo destino. Encostou-se ao banco, lembrando-se do rosto alegre de James na foto pregada à parede. Admirou-se de sua sorte, tinha certeza de que se ele estivesse em casa, se o visse, todo seu plano iria por água abaixo e, pela primeira vez em anos, não saberia como reagir.

O vidro da janela fez um barulho e Narcissa foi obrigada a deixar suas divagações de lado, percebeu, confusa, que o carro não estava se movendo. Inclinou-se para frente novamente para perguntar ao motorista o que acontecera.

- É sua irmã, senhora. – Murmurou o homem em tom de riso, mas logo reassumiu a postura séria ao ver o olhar que a mulher lhe lançava.

Baixou o vidro lentamente, apertando um botãozinho na porta do veículo e ensaiou rapidamente um sorriso ao ver o rosto bonito da irmã aparecer. No entanto, logo desistiu, suspirando, impaciente.

Bellatrix Lestrange era dona de um rosto angular e marcante, normalmente contorcido numa expressão de profundo desprezo. Vestia-se de preto e verde, em todas as ocasiões na qual foi vista, nunca dispensando seus corpetes bem trabalhados por mais desconfortáveis e incômodos que fossem. A cabeleira espessa, negra e encaracolada presa pela metade por um elástico no topo da cabeça, alguns cachos rebeldes caiam sobre seu rosto e o resto descia por suas costas em cascata.

- Olá, Bella. – Cumprimentou a irmã, abrindo a porta do carro e afastando-se para o lado, enquanto Bellatrix se acomodava. – Como descobriu que vim aqui? – Indagou sem rodeios, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Vamos apenas dizer que seus criados conversam. – Falou em voz alta, gesticulando não muito discreta para o banco da frente ao mesmo tempo que rolava os olhos.

- É claro. – Concordou Narcissa, suspirando. – E então? – Mirou os olhos negros da irmã mais velha, esperando.

- Você enlouqueceu, Cissy? Vir para a casa do Potter assim? Sem mais nem menos? Se seu marido sonha com isso... – Deixou a frase no ar, arqueando as sobrancelhas finas.

- Primeiramente, não enlouqueci, nem vim aqui sem motivo. Fiz isso por meu filho e faria quantas vezes fosse necessário se isso significasse a felicidade de Draco. – Respondeu, ignorando deliberadamente o olhar de escárnio da irmã. – Você não tem filhos ainda, Bella, quando tiver, saberá do que estou falando. – Os olhos azuis brilharam e desviaram-se para a janela, não demorando muito a voltar a mirar os negros. – Quanto a Lucius, ele não saberá se _você_ não contar.

- Se eu descobri sozinha, o que o impede de fazer o mesmo? – Inquiriu com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Cuidarei disso pessoalmente mais tarde. – Falou, lançando um olhar furtivo para o motorista (que se mexeu desconfortável). – Acho que gostará de saber que encontrei com Sirius.

- Mesmo? E por que acha isso? – Analisou as unhas compridas com desinteresse. Fez uma careta desgostosa.

- Bella... – Narcissa estava sorrindo. Bellatrix fora a que mais saíra prejudicada quando Sirius abandonara os Black. Narcissa perdera um primo, mas Bella perdera um amigo.

- Não quero saber, Narcissa. – Cortou a loira antes que ela começasse toda a ladainha insuportável sobre Sirius. – Onde estamos indo? Isso não é o caminho para a sua casa. – Mudou de assunto, olhando pela janela.

- Achei que tinha dito que faria o que for preciso pela felicidade de Draco.

- Sim, você disse, mas isso não responde minha pergunta.

- Nós vamos ver Severus.

* * *

><p>Todo o caminho até a modesta casa numa ruela de um bairro classe média, Bellatrix não parara de falar como isso era desnecessário e ela não deveria fazê-lo. Mais de uma vez, Narcissa repetira seu discurso sobre fazer de tudo pelo bem do filho, mas não era como se a irmã estivesse ouvindo.<p>

Narcissa saiu do veiculo escuro, os cabelos loiros e a barra do vestido esvoaçando com o vento forte. Atravessou a passos rápidos, seus passos ecoando nas pedras em forma de paralelepípedo do calçamento. Ela bateu na porta três vezes antes que Bella a alcançasse. Aguardaram juntas respirando o mau cheiro do rio sujo ali perto. Passados poucos segundos, um homem alto, inteiramente vestido de preto apareceu na soleira, analisando-as como se não as reconhecesse.

- Narcissa! – Exclamou Severus, genuinamente surpreso. O homem afastou-se alguns passos para dar espaço para as duas mulheres passarem. – Por favor, entre. – Convidou.

- Severus. – Cumprimentou educadamente, entrando com Bellatrix em seu encalço. – Precisamos conversar.

- É claro. – Encarou Bellatrix por alguns segundos.

- Snape. – Disse secamente, fazendo uma reverência exagerada e irônica.

- Bellatrix. – Respondeu ele, os lábios finos se esticando num sorriso sarcástico.

Snape guiou-as até a sala de estar escura com estantes que iam até o teto repletas de livros. Sentou-se numa poltrona velha, indicando o sofá com um gesto displicente. Narcissa sentou-se enquanto Bellatrix preferiu permanecer em pé escrutinando a saleta com seus olhos de ônix.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, Narcissa?

- Severus, eu... – Respirou fundo, olhando para Bellatrix que continuava alheia, provavelmente procurando algum defeito para comentar. – Você é padrinho de Draco, por isso, preciso lhe pedir um favor. – Ela falava baixo, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

Severus poderia ser padrinho de Draco, mas sua amizade com Lucius ainda poderia ser mais forte. E ele tinha seus próprios motivos para não gostar dos Potter. Ouviu-se o barulho de algo quebrando e o homem rapidamente virou a cabeça. Nenhum dos dois percebera Bellatrix mexendo em alguns livros, ela havia quebrado um vaso ao tentar alcançar uma prateleira particularmente alta.

- Nunca lhe disseram que não devemos mexer no que não é nosso, Bellatrix? – A voz de Snape era cuidadosamente controlada e ele falava mal mexendo os lábios. A mulher apenas riu e fez um gesto de quem não se importa com a mão.

Narcissa rolou os olhos. Bellatrix era mais velha, mas tinha a capacidade de agir como uma criança muitas vezes. Era bastante parecida com Sirius nesse sentido.

- Severus. – Chamou, os olhos negros como carvão a encararam. – Sobre Draco... Creio que está ciente da amizade entre meu filho e Harry Potter.

- Sim, estou ciente.

- Sei que é um velho amigo de Lucius, mas preciso lhe pedir que pare de narrar cada passo dos dois para meu marido.

- Desculpe, Narcissa, não sei se entendi corretamente. – Snape se desencostou da poltrona, sem desviar dos olhos azuis. – Está me pedindo para deixar que Draco seja amigo de Potter?

- Estou. – Respondeu.

- Posso saber o porquê?

- Porque ter você agindo como uma beata velha fofoqueira é realmente insuportável. – Falou Bellatrix, gargalhando. Narcissa a repreendeu com o olhar, mas Snape apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Por favor, Narcissa, prossiga. – Ignorou Bellatrix deliberadamente.

- Draco tem o direito de ter suas próprias amizades e tenho certeza que já reparou como os dois são quando estão juntos, Severus. Sei que já viu como Draco parece mais feliz.

- Sim, eu percebi. – Severus voltou a recostar-se na poltrona, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos ossudas. – Por esse motivo é que acho que isso deve acabar o mais cedo possível. Narcissa, entendo que quer a felicidade de Draco, mas Lucius fará da vida dele um inferno por causa dessa amizade. Ele acabará sofrendo ainda mais.

- Lucius não precisaria saber! Por isso peço sua ajuda. Você é a única pessoa que o informa, talvez se disser que os dois estão se afastando...

- Quando ele descobrir será ainda pior. E ele não demoraria a descobrir, Lucius não é idiota, Narcissa.

- Ou talvez seja. – Comentou Bellatrix de seu canto.

- Bella, por favor. – Repreendeu Narcissa, antes de virar-se novamente para Snape. – Nunca lhe pedi nada, Severus. É evidente que essa amizade é por demais importante para Draco e eu... Não quero que ele sofra o mesmo que nós. – Apelar para o passado era golpe baixo. Ela sabia, mas não havia outra saída.

- Onde está querendo chegar? – Indagou, franzindo o cenho.

- Você se lembra de como é querer estar perto de uma pessoa e não poder. Você sabe como dói, não é? – A expressão de Severus se iluminou em entendimento e ele desviou o olhar. – Apenas não quero que Draco sofra o mesmo.

- Eu... Entendo. – Resmungou, encarando as próprias mãos.

- Posso contar com sua ajuda?

- Sim, você pode. – Suspirou, derrotado.

- Prometa. – Exigiu Bellatrix, aproximando-se dos dois a passos vagarosos.

- O que? – Severus ergueu o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que Narcissa virava-se para encarar a irmã, o rosto bonito contorcendo-se em surpresa.

- Não é necessário, Bella. – Assegurou a loira.

- Vai mesmo confiar apenas na palavra dele, Cissy? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Não preciso de mais nada. Ou preciso, Severus? – Narcissa voltou seu olhar gelado para Snape.

- Não. Mas se isso tranqüilizaria sua irmã... Eu dou minha palavra.

- Ótimo então! – Bellatrix bateu palmas, infantilmente. – Podemos sair desse lugar.

* * *

><p>Narcissa entrou em casa com Bellatrix em seu encalço, tagarelando sobre como Lucius iria ter uma síncope se descobrisse o que a irmã estava fazendo. Sem dizer nada, Narcissa apenas lançou um olhar reprovador para a mais velha e despiu as luvas. O inverno chegaria com força logo, logo.<p>

Com Bellatrix pulando como uma criança ao seu redor, Narcissa entregou suas luvas e seu sobretudo para uma das empregadas, ordenando que ela lavasse ambas as peças. Rapidamente a loira olhou para a irmã quando essa soltou uma risadinha maldosa. O que Narcissa viu a teria feito sorrir se ela não estivesse acompanhada. Draco estava sentado sobre o tapete da sala de estar, com ninguém menos que Harry Potter ao seu lado, a lareira crepitando atrás dos dois, enquanto seu filho se inclinava sobre seu livro, apontado o do garoto ao seu lado.

O que fez Narcissa segurar um sorriso foi o fato de que Harry não olhava para onde seu filho apontava e sim para o rosto dele. As íris verdes corriam dos olhos para os lábios do loiro e o moreno umedeceu os próprios lábios, mordendo-o em seguida. Ambos pularam de susto quando Bellatrix se pronunciou.

- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? – Ela começou, sarcástica.

- Tia Bella. – Draco disse assustado, lembrando-se de baixar a cabeça rapidamente em sinal de respeito em seguida.

- Já não basta tudo o que ouvi hoje, Cissy, ainda tenho que chegar em casa e presenciar uma cena dessas. – O sarcasmo na voz da morena era tanto que Harry se sentia incomodado. – Mostre um pouco de educação, Sr. Potter, me cumprimente!

- Talvez eu o faça quando souber quem a senhora é. – Harry respondeu tentando manter a voz impassível, mordendo a língua quando a mão de Draco apertou sua coxa.

- Não seja tão insolente! Não me surpreende que meu querido sobrinho nunca tenha falado sobre mim, não é mesmo, Draco, querido? – Bellatrix contorceu o rosto num sorriso falso.

- Desculpe. – Draco pediu, baixinho. – Harry, essa é minha tia, Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Sra. Lestrange. – Harry deu um breve aceno com a cabeça, mais por medo do que poderia acontecer a Draco caso ele não o fizesse. – Posso perguntar como a senhora sabe quem sou, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem a senhora seria?

- Não teria mesmo como saber, não é? – Bellatrix bufou, impaciente. – Como eu não reconheceria esses óculos ridículos? Tão típico dos Potter.

- Bella. – Narcissa chamou. – Aceita uma xícara de chá?

- Não entendo como você consegue ficar tão indiferente com a presença de um Potter debaixo do seu teto, Cissy! Lucius o tiraria daqui em segundos!

- Lucius não está em casa, está? – A loira observou a expressão de desgosto da irmã. – Queira me fazer companhia, Bella.

Narcissa deu as costas após acenar com a cabeça para os garotos. Bellatrix apenas os olhou com uma careta e seguiu a irmã. Harry estava um tanto quanto incrédulo. Aquela mulher certamente não tinha nada em comum com a irmã. Desde o modo de agir e de falar, até sua postura. Sacudindo a cabeça, o moreno voltou a atenção ao loiro nervoso ao seu lado.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, sim. – Draco sorriu de canto, ainda nervoso. – Eu só não esperava que minha tia aparecesse logo hoje. Mas vamos continuar, temos muita química pela frente.

* * *

><p>Eles já estavam ali há quase três horas e a cabeça de Harry parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. O moreno deitou a cabeça na mesa enquanto Draco tentava, pela terceira vez, explicar a mesma coisa e também não ajudava em nada o fato da paciência do loiro já ter se acabado.<p>

- Harry, por favor, preste atenção. – Draco começou a massagear uma têmpora.

- Eu estou prestando.

- De olhos fechados?

- É pra eu me concentrar apenas no que você está dizendo. – Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- Vamos, abra os olhos, levante a cabeça. – O loiro deu um tapinha no ombro dele. – Saiba que eu não vou me sentir nem um pouco culpado se você tirar nota baixa.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse. – Ele disse esfregando os olhos. – Não podemos parar um pouco?

- Não, ainda não, vamos terminar...

De repente, Draco parou, arregalando os olhos. O loiro esticou o pescoço e começou a olhar ao redor, como se procurasse algo. Harry viu o desespero se instalar no rosto do loiro quando o ranger do portão da casa se fechando chegou aos seus ouvidos. O nervosismo e a tensão que se acometeu no rosto do loiro a sua frente eram tão grandes que começou a contagiá-lo e Harry se viu preocupado sem nem ao menos saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Meu pai chegou. – Draco disse com um fio de voz, imóvel, apenas olhando para um ponto fixo na porta de entrada.

- Seu pai? – Harry, desesperadamente, começou a enfiar suas coisas de volta dentro da mochila, só parando quando mais nada que lhe pertencesse estava sobre a mesa. – O que vamos fazer? Eu tenho que ir embora.

- Não dá pra sair sem que ele lhe veja. – A falta de reação vinda de seu amigo começou a irritá-lo e o deixou ainda mais nervoso. – Suba. Vá para o meu quarto e fique lá. Tente não fazer barulho.

Correndo e sem esperar qualquer movimento de Draco, Harry subiu as escadas, indo direto para o quarto do loiro. Ofegante, Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se nela. Alguns minutos se passaram onde o moreno apenas se preocupou em controlar os ruídos de sua respiração descontrolada. Com o coração pulando e as pernas tremendo, Harry arrastou os pés em direção a cama e sentou-se na ponta do colchão macio, prestando atenção para não bater em nada.

Muito tempo se passou – o relógio na cabeceira do loiro dizia que quase meia hora – e Harry permanecia no mesmo lugar, tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo lá em baixo. A porta abriu-se e fechou-se rapidamente, apenas o suficiente para Draco entrar. O loiro não se virou, não fez barulho, nem disse nada, apenas ficou ali, com a mão na maçaneta, de costas para Harry.

Mesmo sem ver o rosto de Draco, Harry soube que algo estava errado. A sempre inabalada pose Malfoy do garoto não estava ali. O loiro parecia tentar se encolher o máximo que podia, os ombros caídos e a cabeça baixa. Só então Harry percebeu que o loiro estava tremendo.

Levantando-se, Harry deu um passo à frente, inclinando-se, tentando entrar num ângulo no qual ele pudesse ver o rosto do outro. Antes que pudesse conseguir, Draco virou-se ainda de cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados e a testa vincada como se algo estivesse doendo muito. Pelo que Harry constatou, o loiro tentava não chorar. Por vergonha, provavelmente. Mas Harry queria que ele soubesse que Draco não precisava tentar ser o que não era quando estava com ele. Por isso, o moreno foi até ele e ajoelhou-se a sua frente, levantando o rosto do outro com a mão, dando um sorriso cheio de compaixão que apertava seu peito. Ao ver o sofrimento no fundo dos olhos azul-acinzentados, Harry se viu contagiado pelo sofrimento do outro e acariciou seu maxilar com carinho.

- Draco... – Ele murmurou. – Eu estou aqui.

Em entendimento, Draco o abraçou com toda força que tinha, se permitindo chorar. Em poucos minutos ele já estava soluçando, o que fez Harry abraçá-lo como se quisesse lhe passar forças, afagando suas costas com afeição. Os soluços cessaram quando passos e vozes foram ouvidos no corredor do outro lado da porta e os músculos de Draco ficaram tensos ao redor do moreno.

- Eu passo alguns dias fora de casa e você me trai desse jeito, Narcissa? – Harry deduziu que aquela voz grave fosse do pai de Draco. – Trazer o filho d_eles _à minha casa?

_ Oh, __merda. _Como ele descobriu?

- Lucius, como você pode dizer que eu o traí? Isso não tem o menor cabimento. – Ele quase não reconheceu a voz de Narcissa. Ela soava indignada e faltava a suavidade que sempre estava presente quando ela falava com ele. – Por favor, apenas escute o que eu tenho a lhe dizer.

A voz sempre tão encantadora de Narcissa foi sumindo conforme eles se afastavam e os soluços e tremores de Draco estavam de volta em seus braços. Devagar, Harry levantou-se, trazendo o corpo do outro consigo. Caminharam juntos em direção a cama e cuidadosamente o moreno deitou-se ali, puxando Draco também. O loiro agarrou-se em sua camisa, afundando o rosto em seu peito, pouco se importando em molhá-la com as lágrimas – Harry também não se importava. Murmurando que tudo ficaria bem, o mais alto passou a afagar os cabelos loiros que sempre lhe pareceram tão convidativos. Macios debaixo de seus dedos, Harry deslizava os dedos entre os fios, até que os soluços cessaram.

Quando o aperto em sua camisa afrouxou, Harry percebeu que Draco havia pegado no sono. Suspirando, o moreno apertou mais o corpo junto ao seu, ainda sentindo a dor de ver o loiro tão abalado e pedindo silenciosamente que nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo daquele jeito, por que era deveras agonizante.

Com preces quietas, o moreno continuou com o carinho nos cabelos platinados até pegar no sono também. Com o calor do corpo de Draco contra o seu. Com o cheiro de seu perfume impregnando-se em suas roupas. Com o sentimento de que não havia mais nenhum tijolo restante naquela parede que separava Harry do mundo de Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Será que depois dessa ajuda da Narcissa eles vão chegar a algum lugar? HAHA<br>Muito obrigada por todos os comentários e por aqueles que leem, mas preferem não se manifestar.  
>Obrigada PattJoger, Ines Granger Black, Yann Riddle Black, Drielle e todos aqueles que colocaram a história nos favoritos e no alerta! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Beijos.<strong>


	9. Find your own voice

Capítulo 9  
><em>Find <em>_your __own __voice_

Lucius estava inquieto, indo de um lado para o outro, sempre seguro em sua pose, sempre com a voz soando vazia. Narcissa apenas o observava, sentada em uma das poltronas da biblioteca, bebericando seu chá enquanto o marido deixava bem clara toda sua indignação.

- Ora, mas que audácia! Esse garoto também não tem nenhum pingo de orgulho? Onde já se viu! Um Potter na casa de um Malfoy! – Lucius dizia, exasperado.

- Bem, o garoto não tem nenhum motivo para se importar. – A indiferença na voz de Narcissa fez com que Lucius se irritasse ainda mais.

- Não tem nenhum motivo? – Ele cerrou os olhos e falou entre dentes, pontuando bem: – _Ele __é __um __Potter._

- Estou ciente deste fato. – Narcissa, cuidadosamente, pousou a xícara que tinha em mãos sobre a mesinha e levantou-se. – Nem Potter nem Draco estão à frente das empresas ainda, então _eles _não tem nenhuma concorrência ainda. E, aparentemente, os pais dele não o explicaram mais nada. Então, querido, me explique por que Harry e Draco teriam problemas em estarem juntos, se não há nenhuma razão para não estarem?

- A razão é que eu não quero. Eu não quero que meu nome tenha qualquer relação com o nome _deles._

- Draco parece não se importar com o que você quer. – Narcissa sorriu fraquinho para o marido. – E não vou fingir que não estou orgulhosa disso.

- O que você está dizendo, Narcissa? – Ele perguntou como se a esposa estivesse ficando louca.

- Entenda, Lucius, nosso filho já não mais um menininho. Draco não é a mais a criança que seguia seus passos sem questionar. Ele agora sabe o que quer, têm suas próprias opiniões, tira suas próprias conclusões e, que eu saiba, foi para isso que nós o criamos.

- Eu não o criei para que ele me questionasse ou me desobedecesse. – Lucius fez uma careta de desagrado.

- E não são essas as conseqüências de ver nosso menininho crescendo? – Narcissa deu uma risadinha. – Ora, vamos, Lucius, admita. Você está tão orgulhoso quanto eu.

- Acho que a palavra certa é _desgostoso._

- Tudo bem, então. Mas, diga-me, qual é seu problema com o garoto? Que eu saiba, sua briga é com o pai dele, não? O que o menino lhe fez? – Quando Lucius ficou calado, apenas observando-a, Narcissa soube que tinha ganhado aquela discussão. – Seu silêncio já diz bastante coisa. Talvez você perceba agora que esse ódio que você nutre pelo garoto Potter não tem o menor cabimento, querido. – A loira se aproximou sorrindo. – Eu estou aqui, não estou? Não há mais por que alimentar essa briga. Eu estou com _você._

- De qualquer forma, - Lucius disse depois de muito tempo protelando. – Não me agradou nem um pouco você saber que o garoto estava aqui enquanto eu estava ausente e não me dizer nada. E se Bellatrix não tivesse dito?

- Ah, minha irmã me deixou muito pouco satisfeita, deixe-me dizer, mas eu teria essa conversa com você mais cedo ou mais tarde. Bella apenas adiantou as coisas. – Narcissa se aproximou do marido e acariciou-lhe a bochecha com o dorso da mão. – Nosso Draco está crescendo, querido. Não perca mais tempo. Sua briga com os Potter também não tem nada a ver com ele.

Após repetir as carícias algumas vezes, Narcissa parou e sorriu para ele. O silêncio de Lucius naquele momento não podia ser dádiva maior. Satisfeita, ela depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios finos e deu as costas, deixando-o sozinho e sem reação.

Seguindo com um pequeno sorriso pelos corredores, Narcissa parou à frente da porta do quarto de Draco, batendo de leve antes de girar a maçaneta. Aquela cena certamente aumentou seu sorriso.

Draco tinha o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Harry e sua mão pálida estava enrolada em sua camisa, como se o garoto se agarrasse em uma âncora para sobreviver. O moreno estava com um braço enlaçado na cintura fina de Draco, como se estivesse mais do que disposto em ser essa âncora. A outra mão estava entre os fios de cabelo, o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça loira, as pernas dos dois terminavam entrelaçadas. As respirações estavam calmas, os rostos com expressões tranqüilas, sem se preocupar com nada além de estarem um nos braços do outro.

Com passos cuidados, Narcissa se dirigiu as cortinas e as fechou, indo ao armário em seguida e pegou um cobertor, pondo-o sobre ambos. No processo, um longo suspiro foi emitido por Harry e a loira sorriu, contente. Narcissa se assustou quando duas íris verdes-esmeralda as observava intensamente. O moreno a olhou, confuso, levando o olhar para o loiro em seus braços, o olhar se tornando preocupado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela sussurrou, ajeitando o cobertor sobre os dois. – Volte a dormir.

Narcissa assentiu e se retirou. Harry ficou observando o caminho que a loira tinha feito. Se ele não tivesse tanta certeza de que ela estivera mesmo ali, poderia ter jurado que aquilo era um sonho. O calor do corpo de Draco era tão aconchegante que ele suspirou novamente. O perfume que se desprendia dos cabelos loiros entre seus dedos era inebriante. E a sensação da cintura fina presa em seu abraço era surreal demais. Como se nada mais no mundo importasse, Harry pegou no sono mais uma vez. E de fato, nada mais importava.

* * *

><p>Harry acordou assustado, sentindo algo vibrando em seu bolso. O loiro em seus braços ressonava, soltando sua respiração calma em seu pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Sem muito estardalhaço, o moreno alcançou o celular, virando um pouco o rosto para longe do ouvido do loiro, aproveitando pra checar a hora no relógio. <em>Merda<em>. Já passava das dez e era Lily ligando pela vigésima vez.

- Alô? – Ele atendeu sussurrando.

- _Harry, __graças __a __deus._– Harry ouviu a mãe soltar o ar, aliviada. – _Onde __você __está? __O __que __aconteceu? __Pelo __amor __de __deus, __Harry, __você __disse __que __ia __estudar. __E __não __me __diga __que __é __isso __que __você __está __fazendo, __já __passa __das __dez __e __você __nem __ao __menos __deu __notícia. __Quando __você __chegar __em __casa, __vamos __ter __uma __conversa __séria..._

_-__Lily, __pergunte __com __quem __ele __está._– A voz de Sirius soou ainda mais alta que a de Lily do outro lado da linha.

- Mãe, eu estou bem. Me desculpe, perdi a hora.

_- Você estava bebendo?_

- Não! É claro que não. Eu não sou um alcoólatra, mãe. Estou bem, não precisa de preocupar.

_-__Onde __ele __está? __O __que __ele __está __fazendo?_– Perguntou Sirius. – _Mande __o __moleque __vir __pra __casa __agora, __vou __ter __uma __conversa __com __ele __e..._

_-__Sirius. _– Lily repreendeu. – _Harry, __se __você __continuar __fazendo __isso, __eu __sinto __muito, __mas __terei __que __pensar __duas __vezes __antes __de __deixá-lo __sair. __Já __é __a __segunda __vez __que __isso __acontece..._

_- Ora, deixe pra conversar quando ele chegar em casa, pergunte onde ele está! Mande-o vir pra casa! _

_- Sirius, por favor, deixe que eu..._

_-__Me __dê __o __telefone, __Lily, __deixe __que __eu __lido __com __ele...__ – _Alguns barulhos do outro da linha indicaram que Sirius tentava tirar o telefone da mão de Lily, que resistia. _– __Quando __ele __estiver __aqui __você __pode __dar __uma __bronca __e __até __sugiro __que __umas __boas __palmadas __também, __pra __colocar __juízo __naquela __cabeça..._

_- Pare, Sirius! Pare. Ora, solte. Quem está merecendo uma bronca é você. Harry não é mais criança... Sirius Black, solte o telefone!_

_-__Harry?__ – _A voz de Sirius agora estava mais nítida e Lily brigava com ele no fundo. _– __Harry, __escute. __Eu __sei __que __você __não __confia __mais __em __mim __tanto __quanto __antes, __mas __saiba __que __eu... __Lily, __com __licença, __pare... __Saiba __que __eu __não __estou __aqui __para __julgá-lo. __Pode __confiar __em __mim. __O __que __você __quiser, __Harry, __eu __vou __aceitar, __independente __do __que __seja. __Ah, __graças __a __Deus, __James, __por __favor, __controle __sua __mulher._

_- O que está acontecendo? – Ouviu-se a voz de James._

_-__Harry, __seja h__onesto __comigo. __Onde __você __está?__ – _Sirius perguntou, parecendo estar se afastando da voz indignada de Lily e o consolo de James. – _Você __está __com __o __Malfoy, __não __está?_

Harry suspirou com pesar, o loiro em questão se mexeu em seus braços devagar, tentando se aproximar mais, como se fosse possível. O moreno se deu por vencido. Já estava cansado de não poder abrir o jogo com Sirius.

- Estou.

_- Na mansão Malfoy?_

- É.

_- E Lucius sabe?_

- Sabe. – Harry lembrou-se da voz do dito cujo atrás da porta, dos tremores, dos soluços, das lágrimas.

_-__E __você __sobreviveu __para __contar __a __história? __Nossa, __isso __é __algo __pra __se __comemorar!_– Disse Sirius com tom brincalhão.

- Ele não sabe que estou aqui agora. Ele apenas sabe que estive aqui.

_- É, isso explica as coisas. Mas por que você está sussurrando?_

_-_Draco está dormindo. Eu também estava, até vocês me acordarem.

_-__Dormindo? _– Sirius deu uma gargalhada latida. _– __Eu __estava __pensando __em __como __perguntar __o __que __vocês __estavam __fazendo __sem __lhe __constranger, __mas __vocês __estavam __dormindo?_

- Sirius, por favor. – Harry pediu, corando. – Ele é apenas meu amigo.

_- Claro, claro. Vai passar a noite no covil?_

_-__De __maneira __nenhuma!__ – _Harry ouviu Lily exclamar, mais meia dúzia de ruídos se seguiu e Lily agora estava com a pose do telefone. _– __Harry, __venha __pra __casa._

- Tudo bem. Até mais. – E desligou ainda ouvindo uma série de reclamações vindas de seu padrinho.

Ao enfiar o aparelho de volta no bolso e levar o olhar de volta ao loiro, Harry constatou que Draco estava acordado. Os olhos azul-prateados mirando-o com simpatia, um sorrisinho terno e as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Era sua mãe?

- Minha mãe, meu pai e Sirius. – Harry sorriu, ainda com o braço firme ao redor da cintura do loiro, sem planos de sair dali.

- Você precisa ir?

- Preciso. – Ele suspirou.

- Obrigado, Harry.

- Eu estava lhe devendo pela festa da Pansy, lembra? E, como você mesmo disse, amigos são pra isso. – Com a mão livre, Harry acariciou a pele pálida e imaculada do braço de Draco. – Eu só quero que você saiba que... Sempre que seu pai for um completo idiota com você, você pode contar comigo. Pode me ligar sem pensar duas vezes. Eu estarei aqui num piscar de olhos.

- Hm... Saiba que isso pode acontecer com certa freqüência.

- Eu não me importo. – Harry sorriu.

Ah, aquilo certamente era surreal demais para ser verdade. Claro que não era normal dormir abraçado com seu melhor amigo, nem acariciar-lhe o rosto, nem afagar seus cabelos, mas talvez por Harry ser seu primeiro amigo de verdade, Draco não soubesse disso. Pelo menos era isso do que o moreno tentava se convencer sempre que o loiro mostrava qualquer sinal de interesse.

Sem aviso, Draco levantou-se, um frio incômodo envolvendo o corpo de Harry e ele quis apenas poder chamar o loiro de volta. Em passos leves, Draco dirigiu-se a porta e abriu-a, olhando de um lado para o outro do corredor.

- Vamos. – Ele disse por cima do ombro. – Tenho que tirar você daqui sem que te vejam.

- Sua mãe me viu. – Harry lembrou, pulando da cama e seguindo o loiro.

- Sim, minha mãe é uma coisa, meu pai é outra completamente diferente e desagradável. – Draco segurou a mão de Harry, fazendo um sinal para que ele mantivesse silêncio enquanto andava pelos corredores.

Com sucesso e sem cruzar com ninguém, eles chegaram à porta da frente. Abrindo-a com cuidado, Draco deixou Harry passar primeiro, antes de segui-lo. De lá, eles seguiram pelo caminho de pedras em direção da garagem. O moreno soltou um muxoxo, _claro, _Lucius havia visto seu carro na garagem. Destravando o veiculo rapidamente, Harry escorregou para dentro, baixando a janela para olhar para Draco antes de dar partida.

- Qualquer coisa, pode me ligar.

- Eu pretendo voltar pro quarto sem ser visto, mas sim, eu ligo. – Ele sorriu de canto e Harry abriu o seu próprio sorriso quando viu a pose de Draco de volta. – Obrigado.

- Pare de agradecer. É para isso que os amigos servem.

Quando o carro preto sumiu e os portões principais fecharam, Draco subiu de volta, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas sem pestanejar, agarrando-se no travesseiro onde Harry estava há pouco, sentindo seu cheiro amadeirado que havia ficado impregnado na fronha e se permitiu sorrir. Com um pouco mais de frio, Draco se viu vencido pelo sono novamente. Um sono tranqüilo e velado pela sensação em seu peito.

* * *

><p>Harry estivera distraído e quase batera o carro três vezes no caminho para casa. A sensação de vazio não o deixara esquecer como era ter Draco Malfoy em seus braços. Cada poro de seu corpo reclamava a falta do calor e do conforto proporcionado pelo corpo magro contra o seu, pela respiração calma e ritmada de encontro a seu pescoço.<p>

O som alto e irritante da buzina do carro de trás o tirou de seus prazerosos devaneios. Harry levantou o olhar para encarar o sinal e viu a luz verde brilhando, berrante. Mais sons como o primeiro vieram e o moreno se viu obrigado a tirar Draco de sua mente e acelerar o carro.

Antes de se dar conta, já estava estacionando o carro na garagem de casa e reunindo toda sua coragem para enfrentar os pais e o padrinho. Sua mãe conseguia ser mais assustadora que um exército de Lucius Malfoy quando queria. Respirou fundo e, temeroso, fez seu caminho até a casa. Com passos lentos e silenciosos, adentrou e não pôde deixar de se surpreender com a cena. James e Lily estavam sentados no sofá com uma postura que se parecia assustadoramente com a dos Malfoy. Harry não chegou a ver o rosto de Sirius, mas ele gesticulava com empolgação enquanto falava ao telefone.

Olhou ao redor, desconfiado, antes de continuar seu caminho para dentro da sala de estar. James o encarou apenas, ele não abriu a boca, nem mesmo mudou de posição, mas não era necessário. Seus olhos estavam brilhantemente obscuros e Harry sabia que estava encrencado. Muito encrencado. Sua mãe, no entanto, levantou-se para apertar o filho em seus braços.

- Harry James Potter! – Exclamou segurando o rosto do moreno entre as mãos delicadas. – Nunca mais faça isso comigo!

- Desculpe, mãe. Nós... Meio que apagamos. – Murmurou, sem esconder o alívio.

- Por que você estava lá? – Inquiriu James, ainda sentado no sofá, imóvel. Harry foi puxado pela mão para se sentar na poltrona e apenas o olhou, calado. – Harry, por que você estava na casa dos Malfoy? Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- James... - Chamou a ruiva, quietamente.

- Não, mãe, tudo bem. – Lançou um olhar de esguelha para Lily, não se demorando muito em voltar a olhar para James. – E pai, nós não conversamos. Você falou, eu escutei. Isso não quer dizer que eu concordo ou que entendo. Não quer dizer que eu vou fazer exatamente o que o senhor quer o tempo todo. Eu tenho o direito de escolher meus próprios amigos. – Ele observou o rosto de James ir de branco para vermelho em questão de segundos.

- Harry, vá para o seu quarto. – Sirius falou de repente, assustando todos na sala. – Vai, moleque.

Imediatamente, Harry se levantou e subiu lentamente as escadas, batendo a porta do quarto com força. Ainda ouviu algumas vozes alteradas no andar de baixo antes de se jogar com tudo na cama, mas não deu atenção. Apanhou o iPod e colocou _Hurricane_ do 30 Seconds To Mars no volume máximo. Fechou os olhos, permitindo sua mente viajar pela cidade para encontrar os olhos cinza brilhantes.

Por mais ridículo que parecesse, Harry se sentia envergonhado ao extremo todas as vezes que se lembrava do que acontecera. Seus hormônios entraram em colapso apenas por ter _abraçado_ Draco. Aquilo não fora _apenas_ um abraço, certo. Mas aquilo não era certo, o loiro precisara de um amigo, um ombro no qual se apoiar e chorar, nenhum dos dois fez aquilo de caso pensado, não houvera nenhum indício de que aquele abraço daria em alguma outra coisa. Mesmo assim, lá estava ele, excitado como um menino de 13 anos ao ganhar sua primeira _playboy_.

Ridículo! Ridículo! Simplesmente ridículo! Era como se nunca tivesse tido um amigo bonito na vida! Inconformado, jogou uma almofada contra a porta do _closet_. Mas Draco Malfoy não era apenas atraente, não é? O loiro era bonito demais para o próprio bem – e o de Harry. O moreno podia ver os olhares desejosos lançados por estranhos no meio da rua. Estranhos sem nome ou rosto que _fodiam_ Draco com o olhar. Harry não podia fingir que não se sentia incomodado.

Fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça, batendo-a contra o travesseiro. Ele não podia se sentir assim, não quando era o primeiro e único amigo verdadeiro que Draco já tivera na vida. Ele não poderia deixar seus hormônios idiotas estragarem aquilo para o loiro, simplesmente não podia. Nunca.

Seu fone de ouvido foi puxado com força de sua orelha e Harry pulou com o susto. Abriu e rolou os olhos pelo cômodo para ver o autor da ação criminosa. Encontrou Sirius o encarando com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Harry sentou-se na cama e os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes do mais velho se mover para sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Prongs quer arrancar seu couro e fazer um casaco pra sua mãe. Você sabe disso, não é? – Um sorriso brincalhão esticava seus lábios, mas os olhos azul-acinzentados estavam preocupados.

- Por que você tinha que contar para ele onde eu estava? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços e encarando o padrinho desafiadoramente.

- Você acha que eu faria isso? – Harry o olhou, sugestivo e Sirius não pôde segurar a risada. – Lily estava ouvindo... James também. Nunca que eu faria isso contigo de propósito, moleque. – Abraçou o afilhado pelos ombros, puxando-o para perto.

- Qual o problema de vocês com os Malfoy? Eu entendo que Lucius não é uma pessoa exatamente adorável, mas...

- Olha, esse negócio com os Malfoy é bem mais complicado e antigo do que você pode imaginar, antes de você nascer, antes da lanchonete. – Soltou Harry para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Mas eu não vim aqui pra falar sobre isso.

- Claro. – Harry o olhou, desconfiado.

- Fui mandado aqui em missão oficial pra te convencer a se afastar de vez do filhote de doninha albina. – Brincou. O garoto mordeu o lábio inferior e se mexeu, desconfortável.

- Sirius! – Repreendeu.

- O que? Você parece o Moony. – Rolou os olhos. – Eu não vou te convencer de nada. Se depender de mim, você pode fazer o que quiser com o garoto... Opa! – Exclamou, rindo ao que Harry corou furiosamente. – O que você quer fazer com o garoto, Harry?

- Nada, Padfoot. – Resmungou, antes de desviar o olhar para as mãos. – Nada.

- Sei. – Disse Sirius com um sorriso irônico. – Enfim, isso não me diz respeito, mas eu agradeceria se você tomasse mais cuidado pra não matar seu pai e sua mãe do coração.

- Vou tentar. – Afirmou, num fio de voz, ainda sentindo o rosto queimar como fogo.

- Não vou fingir que acho isso bonito, viu? Mas agora, tenho que ir lá mentir pro seu pai. – Levantou-se, ajeitando a bermuda frouxa no quadril.

- Padfoot... – Chamou. – Valeu. Mesmo.

- Nah... – Fez um gesto displicente com a mão e deu de ombros. – Se você gosta tanto desse menino. – Bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos negros do garoto antes de sair porta afora.

Harry jogou-se na cama e sorriu, alegre, para o teto.

* * *

><p>Harry encontrou Draco encostado em seu armário, concentrado em algo que via em seu caderno, a testa vincada, a ponta da língua molhando os lábios freneticamente, um lápis pendendo entre seus dedos. Devagar e sem fazer muito barulho, Harry se aproximou, lutando para que algumas imagens não se manifestassem em sua mente.<p>

- Bom dia. – Ele desejou, enfiando as mãos no bolso.

- Hey! – Draco levantou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de voltar de outro planeta. – Bom dia. Então, teve que responder muitas perguntas ontem?

- Algumas. – Harry deu um sorrisinho. – Se não fosse por Sirius eu não estaria aqui para contar a história.

- É, você tem a sorte de ter seu padrinho do seu lado. – Disse o loiro com certa amargura na voz.

Algumas meninas passaram correndo por eles, dando risadinhas e gritinhos excitados, juntando-se a outro grupo de meninas que formavam uma multidão em frente ao quadro de avisos ao lado da porta da secretária.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Harry analisando a confusão.

- Vamos descobrir. Ei, Bulstrode! – Draco chamou uma garota baixinha e gordinha que havia acabado de sair do meio da multidão. A menina se aproximou com as bochechas rosadas. – O que aconteceu?

- É um aviso sobre o baile de inverno. É daqui a 18 dias, uma semana antes das provas começarem. – Ela disse cheia de excitação e seus olhos brilharam. – Já tem com quem ir?

- Ora, suma daqui. – Draco ordenou entre dentes, cerrando os olhos. A garota ganiu baixinho e saiu em passos rápidos.

- Quanta gentileza. – Harry riu fraquinho, revirando os olhos e dando de ombros. – Não vou precisar me preocupar com esse baile. Meu pai não vai me deixar de casa pelos próximos quatro anos.

- Não é nada que seu padrinho não possa resolver. – O loiro disse, fazendo um gesto displicente com a cabeça.

- Não sei... Meu pai realmente perdeu toda calma que tem. Mas eu não me importo muito. Você vai?

- Você acha que eu perderia de ver os perdedores desse colégio passando vergonha? Pisando no pé de seus pares, cometendo gafes no jantar, usando roupas horrendas. – Ele numerou nos dedos, com uma expressão de quem revivia momentos prazerosos do passado.

- Por sorte não estarei lá para ser alvo das suas piadas. Mas você vai poder me contar todos os detalhes. – Harry riu, fazendo um sinal para o caderno que o loiro segurava. – O que tem ai?

- Ah, eu estava tentando fazer os exercícios de matemática, mas não está sendo tão fácil quanto eu pensei.

- Bem... Hermione é ótima em matemática, talvez ela pudesse ajudar...

- Oh, nem comece. – Draco cortou com uma careta de desgosto. – Não vou pedir ajuda a Granger.

- Não estou pedindo pra você pedir ajuda dela... Eu posso falar com ela pra me acompanhar em uma de nossas tardes de estudo e...

- Não. Sem chances. – Draco negou com a cabeça. – Eu peço ajuda até ao Thomas, mas a Granger não. Não quero dar motivos pro Weasel acabar com minha paz.

Abrindo espaço no meio da multidão, a cabeça ruiva de Ron surgiu. Harry sorriria se o rosto do garoto não estivesse tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Hermione o seguia bem de perto, parecendo querer controlar a situação, mas falhando.

- Falando no diabo... – Murmurou o loiro a Harry, que o lançou um olhar reprovador antes de voltar sua atenção para o ruivo em chamas.

- Harry, você já viu isso? – Ron quase esfregou uma página de jornal na cara de Harry. – Minha irmã assina um jornal de fofocas e isso estava na primeira página.

Harry desamassou o jornal e arregalou os olhos para a foto que ocupava quase toda a página. Claro, era uma foto dele com Draco na lanchonete. Ao seu lado, o loiro ficou tenso no mesmo instante. Os seus nomes em negrito pularam aos seus olhos, chamando sua atenção para o texto na legenda da imagem. _Os __herdeiros __das __duas __maiores__ – __e __melhores__ – __lanchonetes __de __fast-food __do __país __parecem __estar __juntando __forças. __Na __foto __a__cima, __podemos __ver __**Draco **__**Malfoy **__**e **__**Harry**__**Potter **__lanchando __juntos __numa __das __lojas __do __Sr.__Potter. __Seria __apenas __um __golpe __da __concorrência __tentando __botar __as __mãos __na __receita __da __família __ou __seria __esse __o __começo __de __uma __parceria __inigualável?_

- Mas que merda é essa? – Draco arrancou o jornal das mãos de um estático Harry e analisou a foto mais de perto. Era uma ótima foto, ele tinha que admitir. Eles sorriam um para o outro, olhos nos olhos. – Ah, como eles ousam?

- Pronto, é agora que meu pai arranca meu couro. – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- Sem drama, Harry. – Pediu Draco, soltando um muxoxo e rasgando o jornal.

- Ei, isso era meu! – Protestou Ron.

- Oh, e pra que você queria isso, Weasel? Queria pendurar na sua parede pra ficar admirando? – O loiro cerrou os olhos perigosamente. – Eu achava melhor você desaparecer da minha frente. Meu humor não está dos melhores e olhar pra sua cara não melhora nada.

- Ora, seu nojento ingrato. Você preferia que um dos garotos do quarto ano viesse lhe mostrar? Eu tenho certeza que eles não seriam tão gentis.

- Gentil não é uma palavra que se encaixa bem ao seu perfil, pobretão. – Draco se aproximou com a careta se torcendo cada vez mais.

- Ron, vamos. – Hermione puxou o namorado. – Falamos com você mais tarde, está bem, Harry?

- Tudo bem. Obrigado, Ron. E desculpe por Draco. – Harry disse enquanto os dois se afastavam.

- Não peça desculpas por mim. Se eu estivesse arrependido pediria desculpas eu mesmo. – Draco virou para Harry com a mesma careta que fazia para Ron.

- Ei, a culpa não é minha. – Disse o moreno com a voz tranqüilizadora.

- Eu sei que não. – Ele suspirou pesadamente. – Se meu pai tomar conhecimento disso eu estou ferrado.

- Nós dois estamos. – Harry acompanhou Draco no suspiro. – Hoje de manhã eu nem olhei para meus pais. E quando eles souberem que eu levei você na loja...

- Eu sabia que não deveria ter ido. – Draco soltou um muxoxo. – Mas o pior é que não me arrependo.

- Não? – Harry olhou para ele, curioso.

- Claro que não. Foi uma tarde divertida e a comida é ótima. – O loiro sorriu quando Harry se mostrou mais aliviado.

- Fico feliz, então. Mas quem você acha que tirou a foto?

- Pode ter sido qualquer um... – Draco deu de ombros. – Mas aposto que foi aquela nojenta da Chang.

- Não comece com isso, Draco.

- O quê? Ela deve ter ganhado um bom dinheiro pela foto.

- Cedric disse que a família dela tem dinheiro.

- Oh, e por acaso seu querido Diggory também lhe disse que ela já dormiu com todo time de futebol? E provavelmente o de basquete também. – Draco estava se aproximando cada vez mais de Harry, que teimava em se afastar. Proximidade naquele momento era tudo o que ele não precisava.

- Eu soube de algumas histórias, sim, mas não vejo como isso faz dela o tipo de pessoas que expõe a intimidade dos outros por algumas libras.

- Isso faz dela o tipo de pessoa que faria tudo por atenção. Eu conheço bem o tipinho daquela dali. Não me surpreenderia nem por um segundo se descobrisse que foi ela. – Harry agradeceu baixinho quando Draco parou de se aproximar. – E eu vou descobrir.

- Só não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, por favor.

- Ora, eu sou um Malfoy, Harry. Eu não vou fazer o trabalho sujo. – Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado. – Vou fazer o que um Malfoy faz de melhor. Vou contratar alguém para fazê-lo por mim.

- Então, agora, você está sendo um Malfoy?

- Entenda, eu tenho justificativas para minhas medidas nesse momento e ser um Malfoy é vantagem. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Ser um Malfoy pode lhe dar _muitas _vantagens...

- Deixe disso, Harry. – O loiro sorriu. – Não vou para o lado negro agora, já fui muito longe. Eu vou apenas lhe provar que foi a Chang que tirou a foto, está bem? Apenas isso.

- Você realmente gosta de esfregar na minha cara quando estou errado, não é?

- Na cara de todo mundo, na verdade, mas na sua principalmente. – Draco riu quando Harry revirou os olhos.

- Adorável, como sempre.

- Hey, Harry! – Instantaneamente a careta de sempre surgiu novamente no rosto bonito de Draco, fazendo Harry dar uma risadinha enquanto acenava para Cedric, que se aproximava sorridente. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Malfoy. – Cedric acenou para o mais baixo, que apenas torceu mais o rosto. – Então, Harry, a seleção para o time do colégio começa hoje à tarde.

- Verdade? – Harry sorriu entusiasmado. – Eu vou estar aqui durante a tarde, de qualquer forma, então apareço por lá pra dar uma força. – O moreno ignorou a cutucada nas costelas que levou de Draco, que bufava discretamente.

- Ah, isso seria ótimo! – A animação do mais alto chegava a ser patética e incomodava Draco por demasia. – Vejo você na aula, então.

- Até mais tarde. – Harry acenou novamente enquanto Cedric voltou a sumir no corredor.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Draco com a raiva transbordando em sua voz. – Eu perdi alguma coisa? Quando você voltou a falar com esse idiota gigante?

- Ele foi à minha casa ontem e nós conversamos. Resolvemos que vamos ser amigos.

- Resolveram, é? – O loiro bufou repetidamente. – Patético.

- Não seja chato, Draco. Ele é legal.

- Ora, cale a boca. Ainda tenho que fazer os exercícios. – Draco voltou sua atenção ao caderno esquecido em sua mão.

- Vamos pra sala, tenho certeza que Hermione já deve estar lá. Vou fingir que sou eu que preciso de ajuda e você presta atenção na explicação dela, está bem? – Harry deu um sorrisinho quando Draco assentiu minimamente. O loiro devia estar mesmo perdido na atividade. – Vamos.

Durante o caminho, cochichos e risadinhas acompanharam Draco e Harry até que eles chegassem ao seu destino – a sala de espanhol. Ambos sabiam que tinha a ver com o que saíra no jornal, mas fingiam não se importar com qualquer comentário. Fingiam um para o outro, para si mesmo e para os outros.

Incomodava, principalmente a Draco, o que ele vira na foto gigante na folha. Se não estivesse tão cego de desejo, poderia jurar que Harry olhava para ele da mesma forma que ele próprio olhava para o moreno. Mas não, não podia ser.

- Ei, Hermione! – Harry chamou assim que eles adentraram a sala. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Eles sentaram da mesa de sempre e a morena puxou uma cadeira para perto de Harry, começando a explicar animadamente. Draco não pode deixar de notar como a garota era inteligente e como sabia passar a matéria de forma fácil. Ela ensinava bem, o loiro tinha que admitir.

Quando Hermione levantou-se sorridente, dizendo a Harry que ele podia contar com ela sempre que tivesse dúvidas, Draco já sabia como resolver todas as questões. O orgulho do loiro não o deixou agradecer ou admitir como ele estava impressionado, então ele apenas pegou a caderno e começou a refazer a questão que tentou resolver mais cedo, terminando-a em menos de dois minutos.

- Consegui. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Viu? Eu disse que Hermione era boa.

- É, é. Que seja. – Draco deu de ombros.

* * *

><p>Draco chegou em casa com um mal humor inacreditável. Já não bastava ter que aturar Cedric Diggory nas aulas, Harry ainda o obrigou a ir assistir a maldita seleção do time que o meio-gigante faria.<p>

Tudo bem, Harry não o _obrigou. _Pelo contrário, o moreno até sugeriu que ele não fosse, que ficasse esperando por ele no refeitório caso quisesse continuar a estudar mais tarde, mas obviamente Draco não deixaria Harry livre nas mãos daquele pé-grande patético.

Então, com toda paciência que tinha – que não era muita – Draco foi com Harry assistir a seleção, fazendo questão de sentar tão perto que estaria invadindo o espaço pessoal do outro garoto, mas não se importou. Tudo parecia ir muito bem, até que a treinadora disse que Cedric com certeza entraria para o time e o garoto fizera questão de correr para dar um abraço em Harry. _Timing _certamente é uma palavra que não existe no vocabulário da girafa, já que ele não tem o menor senso.

Draco apenas permaneceu lá, esperando que os dois terminassem com aquele showzinho repugnante, para que ele e Harry pudessem voltar ao estudo. Quando o fizeram, o moreno estava tão excitado que mal ficava sentado na cadeira, o que tirou toda a - mínima - paciência que restara no loiro.

Ao chegar a seu querido lar, tudo o que o loiro queria era arrastar-se para o chuveiro e passar horas debaixo da água quente, tentando livrar-se das imagens de certo moreno de olhos verdes. E fazendo questão de ignorar a interferência de certo projeto de gigante. Draco já havia ido tão longe, não podia perder o controle agora. Talvez, ele pensava, estivesse na hora de agir.

* * *

><p><strong>Está nos faltando palavras para agradecer o apoio de vocês.<br>Cada comentário nos dá um sorriso no rosto. O tipo de sorriso que não aparece sempre ou por qualquer motivo.  
>E nós só temos que agradecer, agradecer, agradecer e agradecer.<br>****Ines Granger Black, Thomaz Volk, Anne Marie, Marcia Bs, Poke, Deeh Isaacs e você que está acompanhando sem se manifestar pelas reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo. Obrigada a cada um que tem acompanhado desde o começo e àqueles que deram uma oportunidade depois. Mil beijos e até próxima semana!**


	10. Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Capítulo 10  
><em>The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black<em>

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram, a única coisa da qual se falava em Hogwarts High era do baile de inverno, o que de certa forma era bom, já que a matéria falando sobre Harry e Draco logo fora esquecida.

Era a terça-feira antes do baile, as provas começariam na segunda-feira seguinte e Draco e Harry passariam o resto da tarde estudando juntos. Ou pelo menos esse era o plano se Harry não tivesse arrastado o loiro para a quadra para ver o treino de Cedric.

Certo, Harry não o havia arrastado, Draco mesmo se arrastou para lá, com apenas um propósito em mente: não deixar Cedric se aproximar demais.

Tudo ia muito bem, o jogo estava animado, até que a treinadora perguntou a Harry se o garoto não queria ajudar Cedric, já que sua dupla havia faltado. Excitadíssimo, o moreno trocou a camisa e a jaqueta pela camisa do uniforme que tinha na bolsa – fazendo Draco travar uma guerra consigo mesmo para não secá-lo descaradamente –, juntando-se ao mais alto num simples jogo de passe de bolas.

Draco sorriu com uma cesta espetacular que Harry fez, mas seu rosto esquentou-se quando Cedric, no auge da comemoração, deu um tapa na bunda de Harry. O moreno pareceu nem se importar, continuando com o jogo.

Na segunda cesta, Cedric repetiu o ato, deixando sua mão lá por mais tempo do que da primeira vez, e num ímpeto, Draco pôs-se de pé, a postura reta e os músculos tensos. Não demorou muito para que o mesmo voltasse a acontecer, dando seqüência a uma apertada fraca na nádega do moreno.

Sem pensar muito o loiro desceu da arquibancada, seguindo em passos rápidos em direção ao gigante, ignorando os apitos da treinadora. Adorando a expressão de terror no rosto de Cedric enquanto ele se aproximava, Draco fingiu não haver diferença entre suas alturas e agarrou a gola da camisa branca, preparando-se para enchê-lo de socos.

- Draco! – Harry segurou o pulso do loiro, empurrando-o pelo peito com força em seguida, tirando-o de perto do garoto mais alto. – Pare. Vamos.

- Qual é seu problema, Malfoy? – Perguntou Cedric ajeitando a camisa.

- Você é meu problema! – Draco bradou. – Você! Fique longe do Harry, está me ouvindo? Se você ficar longe dele, não teremos mais problemas!

- Draco, vamos. – O moreno continuava a empurrá-lo. – Vamos embora. Vamos.

Harry ainda empurrou o loiro por um longo caminho de volta ao refeitório. O loiro bufava, jurando voltar lá e deformar a cara de Cedric.

- Ora, aquele grande idiota! – Draco resmungou.

- Draco, já chega. – Harry parou de frente para o loiro. – Cedric estava mais do que disposto em manter a paz, mesmo com você por perto, mas você é incapaz de deixar suas infantilidades de lado, não é?

- Infantilidades? Agora eu sou infantil? – O loiro analisou o amigo incrédulo. – Só você não vê o que ele está fazendo, Harry. Como você mesmo disse que ele tanto queria, ele está tentando nos separar, e você está fazendo o plano dele dar certo.

- Mas que absurdo. – Ele rolou os olhos. – Vamos embora.

- Eu pensei que fossemos estudar.

- Nós vamos, mas não aqui. Não vou conseguir me concentrar sabendo que a qualquer momento você pode fugir e ir atrás de Cedric.

- E para onde vamos?

- Para casa de Sirius. Ele está com meu pai, ajudando-o nas novas estratégias de Marketing, então a casa dele está vazia.

- Harry, isso não me agrada nem um pouco. Se seu padrinho sequer imaginar que estive na casa dele, ele vai me caçar e me matar.

- Como você é dramático. – Harry riu. – Não, sério, está tudo bem. Vamos lá.

* * *

><p>Draco estacionou atrás do carro de Harry, perto da calçada. Olhando ao redor não se via nada mais além de uma rua calma. Largo Grimmauld, número 12, Harry havia dito. A tal casa tinha janelas longas, delgadas e espelhadas, impedindo a visão de qualquer coisa lá dentro. Seguindo Harry, eles subiram os degraus de pedras gasto em direção à porta preta desbotada cheia de arranhões, e o moreno virou a chave que ele tinha na fechadura, girando a maçaneta prata com forma de serpente enroscada – detalhe que fez Draco dar um sorrisinho.<p>

O corredor estava escuro até o moreno apertar um interruptor torto na parede, e o caminho se mostrou tão longo quanto estreito, um cheiro adocicado vinha com uma umidade abafada. Olhando para cima, Draco fez uma careta para o lustre que pendia no cômodo com pé alto e estava cheia de teias de aranha.

- Vamos, por aqui. – Disse Harry segurando a mão de Draco, que olhava tudo ao seu redor.

Ao longo do corredor ainda havia diversos quadros tortos e escurecidos pelo tempo. À frente a porta da cozinha Draco seguiu pela escada com um olhar, não podendo ir muito longe, pois Harry quebrou sua analise ao puxá-lo para o que ele acreditava ser a sala de jantar. No centro do cômodo se via uma mesa longa e estreita, cercado por um guarda-louça de pelo menos 4 metros lotado de pratarias com brasões e pratos de porcelana.

Toda a casa parecia ter o aspecto longo e esguio, os móveis que Draco tinha visto até agora eram de mogno marrom e preto, parecendo todos desgastados.

Harry largou sua mochila sobre a mesa e o loiro o imitou, lançando o olhar para a porta aberta da cozinha em seguida. Viu que as paredes eram de pedra bruta e diversos tachos e panelas balançavam levemente enquanto pendurados no teto.

- Quantos anos têm essa casa? – Draco perguntou ainda olhando tudo.

- Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que várias décadas, talvez séculos. – Harry deu de ombros. – Você está com fome? – Ele sorriu quando o loiro olhou espantado para a cozinha. – Duvido muito que Sirius tenha comida em casa. Vou pedir uma pizza pra gente.

- Por favor. – O loiro assentiu.

* * *

><p>Demorou menos que o normal para que Harry fechasse os olhos e deitasse a cabeça sobre a mesa, como ele sempre fazia quando cansava. Os dois pratos e copos estavam empilhados sobre a caixa de pizza vazia no meio da mesa.<p>

- Vamos dar uma pausa? – Pediu o moreno.

- Já? – Draco soltou uma risada nasal. – Eu vou ao banheiro e vamos para inglês quando eu voltar, está bem?

- Certo. Subindo a escada, primeira porta à esquerda.

Harry viu Draco fazer o caminho que ele indicou com receio e sorriu. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo. O moreno devia parar de desejar tanto o loiro. Ele era seu melhor amigo, ora essa, e não deveria ter sonhos e pensamentos inapropriados com Draco. Era errado, muito errado.

O moreno suspirou cansado. Conhecia o garoto há mais de dois meses e a cobiça parecia apenas aumentar. Quanto mais ele ficava com Draco, mais o sentimento parecia impossível de controlar. Às vezes, em seus momentos surreais, Harry podia jurar que estava sendo correspondido, mas ele tinha medo de fazer aquela parede que ele demorou tanto pra derrubar ressurgir.

Ao voltar à superfície de seus pensamentos, Harry se deu conta de que o outro estava demorando muito a aparecer e pensou que talvez ele houvesse se perdido. Subindo as escadas o moreno percebeu que havia se equivocado. O banheiro era na terceira porta, não na primeira.

Raramente aquela porta pela qual Harry entrou para encontrar o loiro estava aberta. O moreno nunca havia entrado ali e Sirius nunca disse o que havia por trás da porta. Finalmente Harry podia ver.

Uma tapeçaria de lã autêntica cobria as quatro paredes do cômodo vazio. Finos ramos se espalhavam por todas as direções. A tapeçaria parecia imensamente velha e desbotada. O fio de ouro com que fora bordada conservava brilho suficiente para mostrar uma enorme árvore genealógica que remontava à idade média. A árvore genealógica dos Black.

- Seu senso de direção não é muito bom, Harry. – Draco disse com ar de riso.

- Esse quarto sempre está trancado. – Harry contou, olhando ao redor, vendo nomes e rostos que não conhecia.

- Bem, a porta estava aberta. Acho que seu padrinho andou visitando esse cômodo ultimamente. E acho que sei por que. – Só então o moreno percebeu que o loiro analisava um ponto apenas. – Veja, Harry. Sou eu aqui.

Em passos urgentes Harry se aproximou, observando o rosto angular na tapeçaria. Uma faixa de ouro ligava o nome Narcissa Black com Lucius Malfoy e um ramo fino na vertical que saia do nome dos dois ao nome de Draco Malfoy. Com os olhos arregalados Harry soltou uma exclamação.

- Você é da família de Sirius!

- Estou tão surpreso quanto você, acredite. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia. – Draco continuava olhando seu nome na tapeçaria. – Minha mãe é prima dele.

- E você também. De 2° grau.

- Sim.

- Nossa. Isso parece meio surreal. – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Você acha que é esse o grande problema entre nossas famílias, Harry? – O loiro levou seus olhos ao rosto bonito de Harry. – Uma briga de família?

- Talvez. Sirius deveria estar aqui. – Ele apontou para um buraco queimado.

- Minha mãe não me contaria o que aconteceu.

- Eu posso tentar falar com Sirius, mas se o problema for mesmo esse, dificilmente ele vai me dizer. – Harry disse, desanimado, voltando à sala com Draco ao seu lado.

- Isso tudo é muito estranho. Parece um segredo de estado ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Meu pai parece medir cada uma de suas palavras quando fala comigo sobre você e sua família, como se tomasse cuidado pra não deixar nada escapar e me mãe às vezes parece falar em códigos, mas eu não os compreendo.

- Eles acham que nós não entenderíamos, que somos muito novos. – Harry recolheu os pratos e a caixa de pizza sobre a mesa, indo em direção a cozinha, Draco ainda o seguia.

- Na verdade, eles estão sendo mais crianças do que nós. – De repente Draco soava indignado. – Essa briga deles é mais velha que nós e eles estão longe de superá-la. É tão patético.

- Se seu pai sonhar que você o está chamando de patético, você está ferrado. – O moreno disse, brincalhão, encostando-se no balcão da pia.

- Eu não estou chamando-o de patético. Essa situação toda é patética. A atitude deles é patética. Pelo amor de deus, eles são adultos, tem filhos, tem suas empresas, mas vivem nessa rixa desde não sei quando.

- Eu tenho que concordar, mas o que de fato me irrita é que nós não temos nada a ver com essa história, mas cá estamos estudando escondidos. – Harry bufou. – Eles que deveriam se esconder.

- Cansei disso, Harry. – Disse o loiro se aproximando mais do que Harry gostaria; seu autocontrole agora era uma corda bamba. – Cansei das artimanhas dos nossos pais e padrinhos para nos separar.

- Eu me lembro de dizer aos meus pais que minha vida não ia mudar só por que eu conheci você. – Ele deu um sorrisinho sem graça. – Mas mudou. Começando por ir a todos os lugares que nós vamos escondidos. Eu nunca fui de mentir sobre onde estava ou com quem estava.

- Oh, então eu corrompi o Santo Potter? – Draco deu uma gargalhada que soou perfeitamente sexy aos ouvidos de Harry. – Eu não me sinto mal por isso, fique sabendo.

- Eu sei que não. Na verdade, tudo fica mais divertido quando eu sei que seu pai pode aparecer a qualquer momento e me presentear com um tiro no meio da minha testa.

- E quanto a mim? Estou na casa do seu padrinho psicopata que arrancará minhas entranhas com as próprias mãos se me vir por aqui. – Ambos riram.

- Sei que Sirius não ficaria nada satisfeito em ter um Malfoy em sua nobre casa, mas ele aceitou que sua amizade é importante pra mim. – A corda bamba de seu autocontrole deu uma balançada violenta quando as íris azul-prateadas brilharam.

- Mesmo? – Draco deu um sorrisinho.

- É. – Envergonhado, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e viu quando o olhar brilhante caiu sobre os músculos de seu braço que se contraíram no movimento.

- O que você disse a ele sobre mim?

- Hm... Nada demais. – O estômago de Harry afundou três quadras quando o loiro deu um passo à frente, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. – Draco. – Ele murmurou.

- Sim? – A inocência fingida do loiro era uma tremenda de uma sacanagem. O desgraçado sabia o que estava fazendo. – Diga, Harry.

- Por favor. – A respiração calma de Draco batendo em seu rosto serviu como uma lufada de vento na corda bamba de seu controle. O loiro tinha que se afastar ou Harry faria uma grande besteira.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou baixinho, quase num sussurro.

Draco aproximou-se ainda mais, praticamente colando os corpos, e inclinou-se para depositar um tímido beijo ao pé de seu ouvido esquerdo. Um tremor violentou corpo de Harry ao que o loiro se afastava e mordia o lábio inferior, sugando-o para dentro da boca. Seus olhos se estreitaram, tentadores. Harry não resistiu ao impulso de enlaçar a cintura fina e girá-los, pressionando o outro entre o balcão e seu próprio corpo.

Cedendo aos impulsos com uma ligeira impressão de que iria se arrepender mais tarde, Harry colou os lábios. Segundos depois e sem nenhum tipo de resposta d a parte de Draco, ele já estava se afastando, mas a mão do loiro agarrou sua nuca e puxou-o de volta. Desta vez, suas bocas se encontraram com maior rapidez e ferocidade. A mão livre de Harry viajou até a nuca de Draco e seus dedos fecharam-se nos fios claro dali. Já as do loiro, vagaram por seu peito até pararem às suas costas, pressionando-os juntos. Os lábios finos se entreabriram, permitindo a passagem da já insistente língua enquanto uma perna sorrateira tomava seu lugar entre as do moreno.

Olhos fechados, lábios e línguas se movimentando com uma rapidez impressionante a fim de satisfazer aquele desejo queimando os corpos de ambos lentamente. Aos poucos o ritmo diminuía até que seguiram-se apenas curtos beijos repetidos. Os olhos de Draco se abriram lentamente, fixando-se nos verdes. Um sorriso brincalhão tomou conta dos lábios de Harry que lhe beijou a ponta do nariz, seguindo para a testa e descendo novamente para a bochecha e pescoço. Todo o corpo do loiro estremeceu e arrepiou-se até o último fio de cabelo.

O coração de Harry estava num ritmo alucinado, batendo repetidamente contra suas costelas e ele tinha quase certeza de que Draco podia ouvi-lo, até um surdo poderia. Era impressionante o que apenas um beijo poderia fazer. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, travando uma batalha por espaço, por ar, por satisfação. Gemidos baixinhos escapavam por entre os lábios diretamente para dentro das bocas um do outro.

Um latido ecoou pela antiga casa. Ambos pularam de susto, afastando-se rapidamente. Agradecendo por ter deixado a luz do corredor apagada, Harry puxou Draco para fora da cozinha, empurrando-o em direção à escada.

- Suba. – Ele disse. – Vá para o segundo andar. A porta dupla no fim do corredor...

- Tem certeza? Você tem problema com direções.

- Tenho! Vá, é meu quarto. Fique lá.

Assim que Draco subiu correndo, pulando diversos degraus, Harry voltou à cozinha, pegou um copo e encheu-o de água rapidamente, fazendo uma pose casual bem na hora que Snuffles entrou na cozinha seguindo Sirius de perto.

- Harry! – Sirius sorriu. – O que você está fazendo aqui, garoto?

- Oh, oi Sirius. – Ele correspondeu o sorriso nervosamente. – Estava muito barulho lá em casa, sabe como é, o telefone não para de tocar, você e o papai trabalhando... Pensei em vir pra cá pra estudar. Tem problema?

- Não teria se você não tivesse trazido um Malfoy para minha casa sem eu estar ciente. – Sirius cruzou os braços, olhando para o afilhado com interesse.

- Como você descobriu? – Harry deixou seus ombros caírem.

- Você é péssimo em esconder as coisas, moleque, sinceramente. – O mais bufou, fingindo desapontamento. – O carro dele está parado bem em frente à casa, a mochila dele está sobre a mesa e tem dois pratos e dois copos ai na pia. Você acha que eu nasci ontem?

- Merda. – Harry bateu na própria testa.

- Eu achava melhor você se bater mais se quiser compensar tamanha burrice. – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Sente aqui, moleque. – Seu padrinho indicou uma cadeira na mesa comprida e sentou-se em frente a ele. – Eu já disse que não vou mais me meter na sua amizade com esse garoto. Se você gosta dele, você deve ter suas razões. Mas se você precisava de um lugar para estar com ele, levasse-o a um motel, não pra minha casa.

- Sirius! – Harry pulou da cadeira, enrubescendo furiosamente.

- Ora, não me venha com essa. – Ele riu. – Seus lábios estão vermelho-escarlates e seus cabelos estão piores que o normal. Eu sei o que vocês andaram fazendo.

- Sirius, por favor. – Como se fosse possível, Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Tudo bem. Onde está o garoto?

- No meu quarto.

- Ah, e você ainda quer me convencer que não estavam fazendo nada demais? – Sirius soltou uma gargalhada latida. – Vá chamá-lo.

Harry bufou e seguiu em direção às escadas marchando. Os degraus rangeram sob seus passos e o moreno parou antes de chegar ao lance de escadas que levava ao segundo andar. Havia beijado Draco Malfoy. Havia beijado seu melhor amigo. Oh, ele estava tão feliz. Só após o susto da descoberta de Sirius, Harry pode perceber como seu coração estava acelerado e que suas pernas tremiam. Sem sentir culpa, ele notou que já sentia falta dos lábios macios e doces do loiro.

Mesmo não estando arrependido, Harry tinha medo de como o loiro podia reagir. Era verdade que ele havia correspondido com certo fervor ao beijo, mas algo que Harry aprendera logo era que Draco podia ser imprevisível.

O moreno subiu e abriu a porta de seu quarto com receio, encontrando o loiro de braços cruzados olhando para um dos quadros na parede, o peso do corpo todo na perna esquerda e o pé direito batendo impacientemente contra o assoalho.

- Isso é humilhante! Onde já se viu um Malfoy se escondendo dessa forma? – Draco bufou, virando-se e Harry não pode evitar um sorrisinho. – Já pensou num jeito de me tirar daqui? Não estou a fim de virar ração de cachorro.

- Ele já sabe que você está aqui. – O moreno se aproximou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- E onde ele está agora? Procurando uma machadinha? Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando o momento da minha execução.

- Eu disse que Sirius aceitava. Ele só não ficou muito satisfeito em ter um Malfoy na casa dele sem saber. – Harry deu de ombros. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e deu dois passos à frente, ficando a centímetros de invadir o espaço do outro.

- Você está dizendo que eu vou sobreviver?

- Vai. – Harry riu, passando um braço ao redor da cintura fina de Draco, puxando-o para perto. – Dessa vez você está absolvido das decorrências do carrasco.

- Isso não me acalma nem um pouco, Harry. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Talvez isto? – O moreno junto seus lábios num selinho demorado, sorrindo ao ser correspondido imediatamente.

Quando Harry afastou o rosto para observar o loiro, não teve muito tempo, por que este já o puxara de volta para um beijo mais necessitado, voltando a colocar as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Harry. O moreno tremeu ao sentir as mãos de dedos finos deslizarem lentamente por seu abdômen, fazendo seu caminho até seu peito.

- Draco, se nós não descermos, Sirius vai vir aqui e não fará cerimônia nenhuma ao nos constranger. – Harry disse quando foi buscar por ar.

- Tudo bem, teremos que terminar isso em outro momento, então. – Ele ajeitou a camisa do mais alto, passando a mão sobre ela de forma insinuante, fingindo alinhá-la.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Harry pegou a mão de Draco, entrelaçando seus dedos, e o guiou escada a baixo. Assim que entraram na cozinha, Snuffles soltou um latido e pulou no loiro, colocando as duas patas no peito do garoto. Sem reação, Draco apenas olhou para Harry, que soltou um risinho e mandou o cão descer. Snuffles o fez, deitando-se aos pés de Draco e virando de barriga pra cima, com a grande língua vermelha pra fora.

- Snuffles, seu aproveitador barato, venha cá. – Chamou Sirius, batendo na própria perna, alisando a cabeça negra do animal quando ele se aproximou. O mais velho levantou o olhar pra Draco e cerrou os olhos levemente. – Sr. Malfoy Miniatura. – Ele cumprimentou com certa impaciência.

- Sr. Black. – Draco acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo de canto quando os olhos cinzentos de Sirius se estreitaram ainda mais.

- Nós vimos a tapeçaria, Padfoot. – Harry explicou rapidamente.

- Ah. – O moreno se encolheu com o tom de voz e o olhar Sirius. – Não bastava trazer uma visita indesejável, também tem que sair bisbilhotando?

- Sirius. – Harry repreendeu pelo "visita indesejável", mas ainda sentia certa desconfiança daquele Sirius sério. – Desculpe, eu disse as coordenadas erradas e Draco acabou achando o quarto. – Medindo bem as palavras, Harry continuou. – É por isso que eu e ele não podemos ser amigos? É alguma briga de família? É esse o motivo de você nunca ter me deixado ver o que tem atrás daquela porta? O que quer que seja, Sirius, se você está tentando me proteger, eu peço que você não o faça mais. Nós precisamos saber.

- Vá com calma, moleque. – O mais velho fez um sinal de cansaço e sentou-se na mesa esguia. – Eu não queria que você tivesse descoberto dessa forma. Na verdade, eu não queria que você soubesse que seu querido Draco é meu priminho. – Sirius lançou um olhar penetrante ao loiro quando este deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Eu pensei que você fosse o último Black, Sirius.

- Eu sou. Narcissa é uma Malfoy agora, como você já sabe. Oh, minha querida prima Cissy. – O tom de voz de Sirius era de uma melancolia fingida e jocosa. – Sempre tão delicada e adorável. Ao contrário da demente da Bellatrix, que agora se apresenta sob o sobrenome Lestrange, que parece ter fugido do ultimo manicômio no qual esteve. – A voz brincalhona se tornou amargurada ao falar da prima mais velha.

- Ora, não fale da minha mãe. – Draco rosnou.

- Mas por que não? – Os olhos cinzentos brilharam perigosamente ao se dirigirem de volta ao rosto angular. – Eu só tenho maravilhas a dizer sobre sua mãe.

- Não ouse. – O loiro deu um passo à frente, impedido de continuar quando Harry pôs-se entre os dois.

- Sirius, pare de provocar. – Pediu Harry.

- Acredite se quiser, Harry, eu estou falando sério. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Por mais que Cissy fosse um _amor_ de pessoa, Andrômeda ainda era minha prima preferida. Tem contato com sua tia, Draco?

- Não. Não falamos sobre ela em casa.

- Ah, mas é claro que não. Pra que falar das desgraças da família que éramos eu e Andrômeda? Enquanto Narcissa e Bellatrix desfilam por ai com seus ricos e _adoráveis _maridos, quem se importa conosco, não é?

- Sr. Black, eu acho que seria relevante o senhor saber que até então eu não fazia a mínima idéia que o senhor e minha mãe eram da mesma família, então como o senhor espera que eu saiba qualquer coisa sobre minha tia Andrômeda além do que minha mãe me contou? – Perguntou Draco sem seu tom ofensivo dessa vez.

- E o que ela lhe contou?

- Que ela se casou com um estrangeiro e fugiu de casa. É por isso que o lugar onde o nome dela deveria estar foi queimado, não é?

- Assim como o meu. Fugi pra morar com os Potter. Minha adorável mãe me renegou como se eu apenas representasse um nome numa tapeçaria. Mas veja onde estamos, sou o último Black, de volta nessa antiga e nobre casa. E o melhor, me reunindo com a família de novo. – Sirius deu um sorrisinho em direção a Draco.

- Então é por isso? É esse o grande problema entre os Potter e os Malfoy? – Perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Não, não. O problema é entre James, Narcissa, Lily e Lucius. E até Snape. Eu estou no meio por que entrei defendendo seus pais, mas os motivos são deles.

- E você não vai nos dizer, não é? – Harry suspirou cansado.

- Por mim eu já teria contado, mas não cabe a mim, Harry. – Sirius levantou-se. – Agora, se ainda estiverem interessados, voltem a estudar. Eu estarei por perto, estão ouvindo? Moony deve estar já chegando.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado, Sirius.

- Sem problemas. – O mais velho fez um gesto displicente com a mão enquanto subia as escadas. – Até mais ver, _priminho_.

- Ele sabe muito mais do que imaginamos, Harry. – Draco murmurou.

- É, eu sei disso, mas não adianta, Sirius é muito fiel ao meu pai. Se ele diz que não vai contar, ele não vai. Talvez você devesse falar com sua mãe.

- Eu não sei se devo abusar da boa vontade dela. – O loiro suspirou tristemente. – Ela já se opôs demais ao meu pai por minha causa, fazê-la revelar os motivos dessa rixa já é muito.

- E o que vamos fazer, então? – O moreno entortou o lábio inferior. – Você acha que consegue algo com Snape?

- Ah, certamente que não! É mais fácil ele arrancar verdades de mim enquanto eu estiver tentando arrancar as dele. – Draco deu uma risada nasal enquanto eles voltavam a abri livros de cadernos. – Você vai ao baile, Harry? – O mais alto se assustou com a pergunta repentina, pigarreando, ele ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Acho que não.

- Por que não? Eu já disse que vai ser divertido.

- A essa altura, eu não vou conseguir convidar mais ninguém pra ir comigo, Draco.

- Eu faço o sacrifício de ir com você, então. – Draco tentou manter a voz casual, como se fosse um convite qualquer, e pela expressão de Harry, ele viu que conseguiu.

- Hm... Bem... Nesse caso... – Ele deslizou a mão pelos cabelos e alisou a própria nuca. – Eu vou.

- Ótimo. – O loiro sorriu. – Você não vai se arrepender.

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa! Quantas reviews! Muito obrigada pessoal, de verdade.<strong>  
><strong>Pronto, ai está o primeiro beijo deles! Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado, por que escrevemos 3 versões diferentes e terminamos escolhendo esse.<strong>  
><strong>Tarefa difícil essa, viu? HAHAHA<strong>  
><strong>Obrigada PattJoger, Yann Riddle Black, Ines G. Black, Fafis, Freya Jones, Deh Isaacs, Poke, Dri, MarciaBS, Marina Feltcliffe e Stel Pynabe. <strong>  
><strong>Vi que algumas pessoas já liam há algum tempo, mas só vieram comentar agora, e eu só tenho a agradecer!<strong>  
><strong>Nós ficamos muito felizes que saber que a história vale seu comentário! <strong>

**Marina Feltcliffe, eu tinha que dizer: meu parabéns por conseguir diferenciar nas escritas, por que às vezes nem eu nem Carol conseguimos lembrar quem escreveu o que quando estamos relendo. E sobre Sirius/Lupin, tanto eu quanto Carol somos shippers deles, mas não planejamos colocar nessa fic, pelo menos não por enquanto, sinto muito.**

**Stel Pynabe, muito obrigada! Ficamos muito feliz que você além de encher nossas hits, como você disse, resolveu deixar uma review dessa vez. Obrigada mesmo! Obrigada Fafis e Freya Jones também!**

**Aos usuários que deixam reviews logados, estamos respondendo por Private Messaging!  
>Beijos e até semana que vem!<strong>


	11. Not giving up

Capítulo 11  
><em>Not <em>_giving __up_

Harry só veria Draco naquela quinta-feira nas duas últimas aulas, que eram, infelizmente, com Snape. Um tremor de nervosismo instalou-se em seu estômago quando a sineta tocou e não havia nenhum sinal do loiro. Seguindo de cabeça baixa para primeira aula, Harry se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido. E se o loiro estivesse tão arrependido que resolvera pedir transferência do colégio? Pior, e se tivesse saído do país?

Que Harry estava ficando paranóico era um fato, mas ele sempre fora tão inseguro que parecia normal para o moreno. Mas Draco nunca chegava atrasado e aquilo deixava Harry preocupado.

- Bom dia, Harry. – Desejou Hermione assim que o garoto entrou na sala de biologia.

- Bom dia. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

- Bom dia, parceiro! – Ron disse dando um tapa no ombro do moreno, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Adivinha só?

- O quê?

- Você viu o Ford Anglia azul no estacionamento? – O ruivo perguntou quase saltitando.

- Hm... Não, acho que não. Eu não estava prestando atenção, desculpe.

- Ele é meu! – Ron revelou tão excitado que seu rosto ficou róseo. – Era do Fred e do George antes. Parece um pouco acabado por que eles fizeram algumas experiências com ele. Tentaram fazer o carro voar, dá pra acreditar? Mas agora que está comigo eu vou cuidar e tentar preservá-lo. Não tenho mais que andar de ônibus, graças a Deus!

- Oh, isso é muito bom, Ron! – Harry conseguiu dá um sorriso de verdadeira animação ao amigo.

- Harry, falei com Cedric hoje cedo. Ele disse que você esteve no treino ontem. – Contou Hermione.

- Foi, e ele também disse que o Malfoy estava lá sendo um idiota, como sempre. – A felicidade de Ron pareceu ter se evaporado num segundo. – Cedric disse que ele tentou bater nele de novo. Harry, esse garoto é louco!

- Ron. – Hermione censurou.

- Não aconteceu nada, Ron. Draco soube se controlar dessa vez.

- Eu não sei por que você ainda o defende.

- Ron, já chega. – A morena lançou um olhar cortante ao namorado. – Se Harry está dizendo que Malfoy se controlou é por que ele pelo menos está tentando não ser tão... _Impulsivo._

- Eu duvido muito. – O ruivo deu de ombros. – Malfoy precisaria mudar muito pra me convencer.

- Bom dia, queridos. – Desejou a Prof. Sprout.

* * *

><p>Na hora do almoço Harry também não viu o loiro, o que o convenceu de que, ou Draco não havia ido ao colégio ou o garoto estava fugindo <em>e<em> se escondendo. A presença tagarela de Cedric apenas fez com que o moreno ficasse ainda mais nervoso, com medo de que Draco podia surgir a qualquer momento e pensar algo errado. Não queria que o loiro achasse que ele e Cedric estavam juntos novamente. Não agora.

Seguindo ansioso à sala de Snape, o moreno de olhos verdes não pode evitar que seu almoço desse voltas e voltas em seu estômago até que ele colocou um pé dentro da sala e suspirou com a visão do loiro sentado no lugar de sempre, conversando com Pansy animadamente.

Em passos curtos, Harry dirigiu-se ao lugar ao lado de Draco, suspirando aliviado e sentindo seu chão tremer quando o loiro levantou o rosto e deu o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira em sua vida. Com esperanças renovadas, o moreno sentou-se.

- Hey. – Cumprimentou o loiro enquanto Harry pendurava sua mochila no encosto da cadeira.

- Hey, eu não vi você o dia todo. – Harry tentou não soar inseguro.

- Eu tenho trigonometria no primeiro tempo, lembra? Do outro lado do campus.

- Ah, sim. Mas também não te vi no almoço.

- Fui à biblioteca com Blaise para pegarmos alguns livros para uma dissertação que Binns nos mandou fazer sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial e perdemos a hora, você não estava mais lá quando eu cheguei. – Draco juntou as sobrancelhas levemente. – Eu não estou fugindo de você, Harry, se é isso que você está pensando.

- Não, não. – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, com displicência fingida. – Eu só fiquei achando que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa e você tivesse faltado.

- Tipo o que? Seu padrinho ter me perseguido e me assassinado a sangue-frio? – Draco soltou uma risadinha. – É, acho que não foi dessa vez.

A referência ao dia anterior fez Harry sorrir abertamente. Então o loiro não havia se arrependido? A pergunta morreu na língua do moreno quando a sala caiu num silêncio pesado e Snape entrou em passos fortes. Que começasse a tortura.

* * *

><p>No final da tarde da sexta-feira Draco chegou em casa extremamente cansado. As provas começariam na segunda-feira e ele ficara a semana toda até tarde com Harry estudando. O loiro jurava que se ouvisse o que quer que fosse sobre o atentado de 11 de Setembro, sujeito, substantivos ou trinômios de Newton, ele cometeria um crime. De certa forma o loiro estava agradecido por ter o baile na noite seguinte pra relaxar um pouco.<p>

Contudo, a Mansão Malfoy parecia não estar acompanhando-o no ritmo cansado quando o garoto chegou à sala de estar. Haviam empregados por todos os lados, trazendo e levando toalhas de mesa, porcelanas e pratarias. Narcissa, que normalmente se animava quando tinha visitas, parecia chateada enquanto dava ordens com apenas um gesto e expressões de desagrado.

- Mãe? – Draco chamou, olhando tudo. – Receberemos visitas hoje? Ninguém me avisou.

- Vá falar com seu pai, Draco. Ele o está esperando no escritório. – O loiro ficou ainda mais preocupado quando a voz de Narcissa soou ríspida e aborrecida.

Draco subiu apressado. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, por que sua mãe parecia tão contrariada com algo que era como um hobby para ela. A porta do escritório de seu pai estava aberta – outro evento inesperado – e o patriarca lia alguns documentos distraidamente. O garoto bateu contra a madeira escura antes de adentrar o cômodo.

- Pai, o que está acontecendo?

- Teremos um jantar importante hoje à noite. Os Greengrass estão vindo e você tem que passar uma boa impressão, então sugiro que vá tomar um banho e vista seu melhor terno.

- Os Greengrass? – Draco franziu o cenho. – Por que o senhor está querendo fazer negócio com eles?

- Não são negócios, Draco. A mão da filha mais velha será prometida a você. Passei essas últimas duas semanas conhecendo-os melhor e a garota é boa pra você. Daphne Greengrass, suponho que você a conheça, ela estuda em Hogwarts.

- Sim, eu a conheço, mas não acho que ela seja _boa_pra mim. E eu tenho apenas 17 anos, sou novo demais pra casar. – O garoto soava desesperado.

- Mas vocês não vão se casar agora, é claro que não! A mão dela está prometida a você e vocês dois terão a chance de se conhecer melhor.

- Mas eu não quero um casamento arranjado! Eu quero conhecer alguém e me apaixonar, eu tenho direito de escolher com quem vou passar o resto da minha vida.

- Ora, Draco, não seja estúpido. A garota Greengrass lhe dará um lindo herdeiro.

- Que se dane! Eu não quero um herdeiro desse jeito! – Draco bradou e percebeu pelo olhar que seu pai o lançou que com certeza ele havia perdido a noção do perigo. – Eu me recuso a viver desse jeito! Não quero isso pra mim!

- Você não tem opção. E baixe o tom de voz, moleque, com quem você acha que está falando? Respeite-me e faça o que mando. Vá arrumar-se, eles estarão chegando em breve.

Draco saiu marchando e bufando, ignorando o olhar cheio de compaixão que Narcissa o lançou ao passar por ele enquanto entrava no escritório, olhando o marido com uma expressão de muito desagrado.

- Você sabe que eu não concordo com isso. – Ela disse.

- Sim, você já deixou bem claro, Narcissa.

- Pra que tudo isso, Lucius? Desde quando você age sem me dar satisfações? E desde quando você toma decisões sobre Draco sem me consultar?

- Foi preciso. Foi uma urgência e tive muita sorte em encontrar a Srta. Greengrass disponível.

- É claro que ela está disponível! A menina tem 17 anos, pelo amor de Deus!

- Recomponha-se, Narcissa. – Lucius pediu sem alterar a voz. – A garota está ao nível de nosso filho.

- Por que, Lucius? Apenas me explique por que tão rápido?

Soltando um suspiro inconformado, Lucius deu a volta em sua mesa e abriu uma das gavetas que vivia trancada. Tirando de lá uma página de jornal, o loiro o estendeu à esposa, a pose hesitando por não mais que um milésimo de segundo. Narcissa pegou a folha e a observou com pesar, logo entendo as medidas do marido.

- Eu só vi esse olhar uma vez na minha vida, Narcissa. – Se não o conhecesse tão bem, Narcissa não poderia ouvir a insegurança na voz de Lucius. – E foi muito desagradável. Principalmente pra você.

- Então você pretende fazer Draco passar pelo mesmo que eu? – Ela perguntou ainda observando a foto na qual Harry e Draco sorriam um para o outro, na capa do jornal.

- Você é feliz comigo, Narcissa, e Draco pode ser feliz com essa garota.

- Mas eu sei o quanto Draco vai sofrer antes disso e não vou permitir que isso aconteça. – Lentamente ela colocou a folha sobre a mesa, lançando um olhar frio ao marido. – Eu não fui, mas Draco está sendo correspondido e você sabe que isso faz toda diferença, Lucius.

Em passos cheios de certeza Narcissa desceu as escadas, parando de dar ordens, sentando-se sob a luz da lareira, abrindo onde havia parado no livro que lia. Lucius não demorou a descer e voltar a dar as ordens de onde a esposa havia parado.

Quando os Greengrass chegaram, trazendo suas duas filhas, Daphne e Astoria, Lucius os recebeu na porta. Sua educação não permitia que Narcissa ignorasse as visitas, então ela os cumprimentou com a elegância de sempre e os levou à sala de estar enquanto o jantar era servido.

- Onde está Draco? – Lucius sussurrou para a esposa.

- Com licença. – Narcissa pediu as visitas, levantando-se.

Subindo as escadas segurando o vestido com a mão e com a outra arranhando o corrimão levemente com um anel de diamantes, Narcissa seguiu ao quarto do filho, batendo na porta repetidamente, sem receber nenhuma resposta. A loira girou a maçaneta para descobrir que Draco não poderia ser encontrado em nenhum lugar da casa naquela noite.

* * *

><p>Draco nunca soube quanto tempo ficou dirigindo sem rumo, pensando em milhões de maneiras para dar um fim naquele circo de horrores de seu pai. Claro, ele não teria coragem de realizar nenhuma das opções. Ele provavelmente baixaria a cabeça e se casaria com Daphne. Um suspiro resignado escapou de seus lábios e Draco arriscou apertar os olhos por um momento.<p>

Carma era uma merda, como costumava dizer Pansy. Quando as coisas estavam começando a dar certo, seu pai lhe vinha com uma dessas. Ele tinha 17 anos, era anormal demais ter com quem se casar tão novo. Nada contra Daphne, muito pelo contrário, a garota era ótima. Mas ele apenas não _a__queria_, tudo no que conseguia pensar desde a noite passada era Harry Potter. Harry Potter e seu maldito cabelo macio. Harry Potter e sua maldita boca. Harry Potter e seu beijo alucinante. Meneou a cabeça, sem conseguir segurar o sorriso. Harry Potter e sua mania de deixá-lo sorrindo como um idiota todas as vezes que pensava nele.

Olhou ao redor, tentando reconhecer onde estava. Pulou de surpresa ao se ver a duas quadras da casa de Harry. Seu subconsciente estava lhe pregando peças.

Draco parou o carro na frente da casa do moreno, do outro lado da rua. Procurou o celular no bolso do _jeans_ e o encarou. Olhou para a casa novamente, dessa vez viu a janela com a luz acesa e reconheceu a silhueta de Harry, andando pelo quarto. O garoto fazia uma dancinha estranha e Draco estava rindo alto antes que percebesse. Procurou o nome de Harry na lista de contatos e apertou o botão verde.

Não precisou esperar muito para ouvir a voz risonha do moreno do outro lado da linha, chamando seu nome.

- Harry? – Draco riu. – Tudo bem aí?

- _Claro! __Tudo __ótimo._ – O loiro olhou para a janela e viu Harry passando a mão pelos cabelos. – _A __que __devo __a __honra __da __sua __ligação?_

- Você pode sair agora? – Perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior logo em seguida.

- _Hm, __não __sei._

- É importante. – Insistiu Draco.

- _Vou __ver __o __que __posso __fazer, __está __bem? __Onde __a __gente __se __encontra?_

- Estou na frente da sua casa. – Falou, rindo. Harry riu também.

- _Por__quê? __Devo __ficar __com __medo?_

- Talvez. – Brincou, o sorriso bobo voltando aos seus lábios.

- _Isso __deveria __me __tranqüilizar?_– Os dois voltaram a rir. -_Hm, __estou __saindo __ok?_

Draco viu a luz do quarto se apagando e encostou a cabeça no banco. Aguardou por alguns minutos até ver a porta da frente ser aberta. Um Harry sorridente apareceu. O loiro mordeu o lábio, contendo um sorriso. Ele usava uma bermuda gasta – o que era um pouco imprudente devido ao tempo frio –, um moletom vermelho e chinelos. Harry abriu a porta do automóvel e sentou ao seu lado. Os dois trocaram um olhar antes de Draco desviar para ligar o carro e voltar a dirigir.

- Onde estamos indo? – O moreno perguntou, brincando com o chaveiro. Draco olhou-o de esguelha.

- Qualquer lugar. – Respondeu baixinho.

- Draco, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que pode contar comigo. – Harry observou o loiro dar de ombros. – Pára esse carro. – Pediu.

- O que? – Draco o olhou, confuso.

- Claramente, alguma coisa aconteceu e você vai me falar.

- Claro que aconteceu alguma coisa, Potter. – Draco rolou os olhos. – Mas eu não quero conversar, okay? Seja um bom amigo e só me faça companhia. – Cuspiu as palavras.

Uma ruga de preocupação apareceu entre os olhos de Harry. A coisa não poderia ser tão séria que Draco não estava disposto a falar nem com ele. Suspirou e pousou a mão no ombro do loiro ao seu lado, apertando de leve. O loiro relaxou visivelmente ao toque e Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

- Então, vamos conversar sobre outras coisas, está bem?

A mão escorregou para a nuca e os dedos longos enrolaram-se nos fios loiros dali. Draco tentou desesperadamente concentrar-se na rua e não nas carícias de Harry, mas a tarefa era quase impossível. O moreno estava falando alguma coisa sobre a irmã mais nova do _Weasel_, mas Draco parara de escutar depois da primeira palavra.

* * *

><p>O loiro guiou o carro para um tipo de morro, alguns quilômetros fora da cidade. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao notar que o lugar estava praticamente vazio, salvo por alguns veículos que se balançavam de modo suspeito, mas onde Draco estacionou não havia ninguém por perto. Draco deixou escapar um som inconformado quando o moreno parou de acariciar-lhe a nuca. Harry, com muita dificuldade, esgueirou-se para o banco de trás e deitou lá. Draco lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, mas o moreno apenas riu.<p>

- Vem pra cá. – Chamou, sorrindo.

- Harry...

- Não, sério. Vem. – Insistiu, sorrindo sugestivo.

- Por quê? – As sobrancelhas loiras arquearam-se.

- Porque eu quero! – Exclamou, rindo abertamente. – Eu estou com frio, me esquenta.

- Você tem que ter algum problema mental. – Draco estava virando para trás, olhando-o como se ele fosse um alienígena.

- Você não quer conversar, então, seja útil e vem me esquentar.

- Olha como fala comigo. – Repreendeu mesmo estando rindo.

- Vem, Draco! – Harry se esticou e puxou-o pelo braço. Draco pulou o banco com o coração acelerando.

- Harry...

- Cara, não vou te estuprar. – Ele sorriu. – Só vem cá. – Draco concordou e deitou no banco ao lado do moreno.

Harry se virou de lado para que Draco pudesse encaixar o corpo no dele e colocou a cabeça na direção do pescoço do loiro. Passou uma das mãos por baixo de seu corpo e com a outra o trancou em um abraço. Draco pôde sentir seu estomago contrair de ansiedade ao perceber o quão perto Harry estava. O moreno respirava fundo em seu pescoço e Draco fechou os olhos.

Harry passou a mão direita na barra da camisa social e encostou na pele do abdômen do loiro. Um arrepio estremeceu o corpo de Draco. Não disseram nada. Harry abriu a mão, ainda tocando a barriga nua do loiro por baixo da roupa, e mexeu o dedão, acariciando. O moreno tinha os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo de Draco. Pensou que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Apenas ele e Draco, naquele carro, sem mais nada.

Os dois ficaram juntos daquele jeito por alguns minutos, sentindo as respirações e o toque um do outro. A chuva começou a cair forte do lado de fora, batendo na lataria do carro e fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

- Draco? – Harry chamou baixinho. O garoto resmungou. – Não vai dormir, vai?

- Nem que eu quisesse. – Respondeu, rindo.

- Pode me contar o que houve? – Perguntou, virando o corpo do outro para ele com certa dificuldade devido à falta de espaço.

Draco foi envolvido pelo abraço de Harry e ficou cara a cara com ele, os narizes quase se tocando. O moreno abriu um pouco as pernas e Draco pôde encaixar o joelho ali lentamente. Os dois se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos, antes do loiro morder o lábio e fechar os olhos, tomando ar.

- Meu pai, como sempre. – Sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados. Harry ficou calado, esperando. – Não sei mais o que fazer. – As íris cinza mostraram-se, encarando o verde.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntou, mal conseguindo esconder a raiva.

- Me arranjou uma noiva. – Draco sorriu amargurado.

Harry ficou estático. Sentiu os braços começarem a tremer. Não! Lucius Malfoy não iria estragar tudo agora! Não tão rápido. Não quando as coisas estavam começando a dar certo! Ele olhou Draco, nervoso, sem saber o que falar e apertou o garoto nos braços.

- Eu disse que ele me arranjou uma noiva, não que eu vou casar com ela. – Assegurou, ao notar a expressão triste e confusa do outro.

- Acho bom. – Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. – Porque agora, eu não sei se conseguiria ficar longe de você. – Ele olhou os corpos dos dois juntos e Draco seguiu seu olhar. O loiro sentiu a mão de Harry em seu pescoço e encarou-o nos olhos. Os dois sorriram. – Você gosta de mim, não é? – Perguntou sussurrando.

- Não, Harry, não gosto. Eu estou aqui abraçando você desse jeito por que te odeio mais que... – Foi interrompido pelos lábios de Harry encostando-se de leve nos dele. Quando o moreno se afastou, estava corado e gemeu como se algo estivesse doendo. – Que foi agora? – Perguntou, olhando para ele.

- Eu te quero, sabia? Tanto, tanto, tanto. – Harry falou alto, quase gritando.

Draco sentiu o corpo todo arrepiado e sorriu. Ah, foda-se. Aquele não era um momento bom para pensar mesmo. Harry ainda estava fazendo uma careta de dor quando abriu os olhos. Passou a mão por debaixo do moletom vermelho, sentindo os músculos do abdômen do moreno contraírem-se.

- Eu quero ficar aqui pra sempre... E te beijar até a gente esquecer do seu pai e todas essas merdas.

- Okay. – Disse rindo. – Só não entendi porque você tá falando sobre isso e não fazendo.

Draco encostou os lábios nos de Harry de leve. A respiração lhe faltou quando sentiu as línguas se encontrarem. Era a sensação mais gostosa do mundo. Harry lambeu seus lábios e o loiro sentiu todo o corpo tremer. A mão parcialmente esquecida dentro da blusa do moreno. As pernas ainda entrelaçadas. Harry mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior e Draco gemeu baixinho ao senti-lo puxar seu corpo ainda mais para perto. Ele esperou que Harry voltasse a encostar os lábios para beijá-lo com ainda mais força, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

O moreno apertou as unhas curtas nas costas de Draco, puxando-o para tão perto que o loiro perdeu o ar e gemeu alto. Sorriu antes de voltar a beijá-lo com força, quase lhe machucando os lábios. Suas mãos desceram um pouco, puxando Draco pelo cós da calça. O loiro colocou uma das mãos em seus cabelos e a outra passou por debaixo de seu corpo, agarrando o cós da bermuda da mesma forma. Apertou os fios com força entre os dedos, soltando uma risadinha.

Os dedos ágeis de Harry abriram a calça _jeans_ e escorregaram para dentro. Draco separou as bocas para gemer de surpresa e jogar a cabeça para trás, dando espaço para o moreno marcar o pescoço alvo. Harry moveu o corpo até que o loiro estivesse deitado de costas embaixo de si. Sua mão movia-se lentamente por dentro do _jeans_. Draco se contorcia de olhos fechados, a boca aberta deixando pequenos sons escaparem.

Os dois pularam de susto quando o bolso de Harry vibrou. O moreno se desequilibrou e caiu no chão do carro, entre os bancos. Draco gargalhou, se esticando no banco e passando a mão pela pele da própria barriga, fazendo sua camisa levantar. Harry sentou ainda entre os bancos e atendeu o celular. Sua voz saiu falha enquanto ele respirava pausadamente.

- Que? – Perguntou. Draco continuava a rir.

- _Harry? __Onde __você __tá,__moleque?_ – Sirius berrou do outro lado da linha. O loiro parou de rir ao ver a careta de Harry.

- Ah, Sirius, foi mal. – Disse arfando. – Draco precisou conversar.

- _Olha __aqui, __menino. __Se __você __quer __sair __pra __comer __o __Malfoy-miniatura, __é __só __dizer, __okay? __Você __tem __que __avisar __quando __for __sair. __Seu __pai __e __sua __mãe __vão __arrancar __seu __couro __e __você __nunca __mais __vai __sair __de __casa __na __sua __vida._

- Sirius! – Exclamou, corando, e evitou olhar para Draco, que observava tudo com interesse.

-_O __que?_ – Ele ouviu a risada rouca do padrinho. – _Vem __logo __pra __casa._

- Diz aí que... – Olhou ao redor, pensando numa desculpa. – O Ron brigou com a Mione e precisava de mim pra chorar as pitangas.

- _Okay._ – Houve uma pausa antes de Sirius voltar a falar. – _Esteja __aqui __em __cinco __minutos __se não __eu __ligo __de __novo!_

- To chegando, Padfoot.

Harry olhou para o loiro que, agora, encarava o teto do carro. O rosto dele estava corado, os cabelos, uma bagunça e a boca parecia que ia explodir com a vermelhidão. Estava com a mão na barriga, uma das pernas esticadas e a outra dobrada. Draco olhou-o e sorriu, sentando com dificuldade. O moreno fez força para se levantar e sentou ao seu lado. Os dois encararam os joelhos.

- Então... Vamos pra casa? – Perguntou Harry. – Sirius me deu cinco minutos. – Sorriu.

- A gente tem o que agora? Três minutos?

- Dois. – Disse rindo. Draco chamou-o com o dedo, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Nem começa.

- Ah, um minuto, vai!

- Draco! Solta minha calça! – Harry berrou, rindo. Draco pegou-o com força pelo queixo.

- Não vou desistir de você.

- Que bom. Porque eu também não vou desistir de você. – Falou Harry com um sorriso enorme no rosto e beijou o nariz de Draco, voltando para o banco da frente. Draco deitou novamente.

- Dirige aí pra mim. – Pediu, rindo.

- Você me abusa. – Acusou Harry, pulando para o banco do motorista.

Draco permaneceu deitado por todo o caminho até a casa do moreno, sorrindo. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se sentiu tão feliz.

* * *

><p>Harry parou a uma quadra de sua casa, virando para ver o loiro de olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo devagar, a expressão tranqüila. A felicidade que se instalara em seu próprio peito era tanta que ele achava que poderia sair pulando todo caminho de volta pra casa.<p>

- Eu sei que é difícil evitar, mas pare de me encarar, Harry. – Draco disse com um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- É quase impossível evitar, na verdade. Você pretende voltar pra casa?

- Sem chances. – Draco negou com a cabeça. – Meu pai vai querer comer meu fígado. Eu sou muito jovem pra casar e mais jovem ainda pra morrer.

O loiro riu, mas Harry não. Outra coisa que o moreno tinha aprendido sobre Draco era que o garoto sempre usava do humor na forma mais sarcástica possível pra mascarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos e Harry sabia que era isso que ele estava fazendo, mas mesmo assim não conseguira achar graça. Ele não podia perder Draco, principalmente por que não o tinha ainda.

- Tudo bem. – Ele suspirou. – Vamos pra minha casa. Vou falar com minha mãe e com Sirius, eles vão ajudar. Meu pai não pode nem sonhar que você está lá.

- Certo. – Draco continuou imóvel, com os olhos fechados.

Soltando um rosnado, Harry abriu a porta e saiu, abrindo a de trás em seguida. O moreno entrou engatinhando pelo banco. Com as mãos ao lado da cabeça loira, ele abaixou-se para encontrar seus lábios num beijo rápido.

- Você não consegue resistir, consegue Harry? – O loiro perguntou abrindo os olhos para encarar as íris verdes.

- Convencido. – O moreno revirou os olhos e ia levantar-se, mas a mão de dedos finos agarrou a gola de sua camisa, puxando-o de volta para um beijo faminto.

Era muito difícil não se deixar levar quando o loiro exigia daquela forma, era impossível, na verdade. Respondendo ao beijo com igual voracidade, Harry deixou sua mão deslizar pela pele exposta do abdômen de Draco, subindo em direção ao seu peito, fazendo o loiro gemer em sua boca.

Draco colocou ambas as mãos por debaixo do moletom do moreno, arranhando-o levemente. Descendo os lábios para o pescoço pálido, Harry tratou de deixar mais marcas por ali, chupando e mordendo.

- Harry. – Draco gemeu quando uma perna do moreno deslizou para entre as dele.

Segurando os cabelos negros e revoltos, o loiro trouxe a boca de Harry de volta ao encontro da sua, exigindo o toque entre suas línguas imediatamente. Ah, aquilo era viciante. Tão viciante que Draco despejou dezenas de palavrões quando o celular do moreno vibrou novamente em seu bolso.

- _Harry __James __Potter!__ – _Sirius gritou do outro da linha. – _Se __Malfoy __já __fez __o __favor __de __comê-lo, __arraste __esse __traseiro __de __volta __pra __casa __agora __mesmo!_

- Sirius, pelo amor de Deus, você pode se comportar como o adulto que é por um minuto? – Harry gritou de volta, saindo do carro e puxando Draco junto.

_- Você me respeite, seu moleque! Eu estou segurando as pontas aqui pra você e é assim que você agradece? Ora!_

- Sirius, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda, então, finja que não se importa apenas com que eu e Draco fazemos ou deixamos de fazer. – Harry negou com a cabeça quando recebeu um olhar curioso do loiro.

_- Diga logo._

- Draco vai precisar dormir lá em casa hoje...

_-__Mas __que __absurdo! __Está __fazendo __sua __própria __casa __de __motel __agora, __Harry?_ – Sirius estava tentando falar sério, mas Harry captou o tom brincalhão na voz do padrinho.

- Então, fale com a mamãe e avise que estou chegando com ele, tente despistar o papai enquanto eu entro pela porta dos fundos. E por favor, controle Snuffles ou ele começará a latir e estragará tudo.

_- Infelizmente Snuffles parece gostar do seu amigo. Sinto muito, mas você tem concorrência, colega._

- Sirius, por favor.

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu não acredito que estou ajudando um Malfoy. _

- Está ajudando a mim também, Padfoot.

_-__Ora, __não __me __venha __com __essa __agora._– Sirius segurou uma risada. _– __Tudo __bem, __avisarei __a __Lily __e __levarei __Prongs __ao __escritório. __Enfie __esse __garoto __no __seu __quarto __e __não __deixe __essa __doninha __fazer __muito __barulho._

- Por que eu acho que tem um segundo sentido nessa frase? – Harry bufou e revirou os olhos.

_-__Por__que __tem._– Ele riu alto. _– __Onde __você __está?_

- Na frente de casa.

_- Espere cinco minutos e vá para porta de trás, eu abro pra vocês quando estiver tudo certo._

- Certo. Obrigado.

_- Me agradeça depois. E você me deve uma grande, moleque._

- Tchau, Padfoot.

Harry segurou a mão de Draco e eles se esgueiraram pelas sombras do jardim da frente, parando em frente ao portão que dava ao jardim de trás. Quando os cinco minutos se passaram, Harry abriu o portão que rangeu tão alto que tanto ele quando Draco cerraram os dentes, fazendo caretas. Assim que eles pisaram no primeiro degrau da porta dos fundos da cozinha, ela foi aberta por Sirius.

- Vamos, entrem. Subam rápido. Lily está no seu quarto, Harry. – Sirius sussurrava e parecia excitado. – James está no escritório analisando uma idéia idiota que eu dei para mantê-lo ocupado. Não façam barulho.

- Okay, obrigado. – Harry passou pelo padrinho, trazendo Draco.

- Ora, eu não divirto assim há anos! Eu quase tinha esquecido como é bom quebrar as regras.

- O papai vai te matar quando descobrir, você sabe, né?

- Não seja estraga prazeres, moleque. – Sirius deu um tapa na nuca do afilhado, fazendo Draco rir.

- Argh, vamos.

Mesmo sendo puxado e estar quase correndo, Draco ainda pôde notar que a casa era enorme. Tão grande quanto a Mansão Malfoy. Antes de entrar no quarto de Harry, o loiro viu a quantidade de portas no corredor. Eram tantas que ele facilmente se confundiria.

Harry fechou a porta sem bater e ambos ofegavam. Draco levantou o olhar pra ver uma figura ruiva virar-se em direção a eles e a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção do loiro foram seus olhos. Tão verdes quanto esmeraldas puras, como os de Harry. Sem entender o porquê da exclamação de surpresa da ruiva ao olhá-lo, ele olhou para o moreno corado e sem fôlego ao seu lado.

- Mãe. Desculpe sair sem avisar, foi uma emergência. – Percebendo o olhar sobre si, Harry assentiu. – Mãe, esse é Draco Malfoy. Draco, essa é minha mãe, Lily.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Potter. – Com um sorriso encantador, Draco se aproximou da ruiva e pediu sua mão. Com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida, Lily viu o loiro beijar o dorso de sua mão.

- Igualmente. É ótimo finalmente conhecer o famoso Draco Malfoy. – Ela deu um sorriso simpático, olhando o filho em seguida. – Devido às circunstâncias, não podemos disponibilizar um quarto de hóspedes para o Sr. Malfoy.

- Oh, por favor, me chame de Draco.

- Tudo bem, Draco. Você terá que dividir o quarto com Harry. – Lily lançou um olhar todo cheio de significado e proibições ao filho, que corou enquanto dava uma risadinha. – Separei algumas toalhas e pijamas. Tem uma escova de dente extra no banheiro, sinta-se a vontade.

- Mãe, tem como você trazer alguma coisa pro Draco comer? Ele saiu de casa sem jantar.

- Não, não precisa se incomodar. – Draco apressou-se em dizer.

- Não é incomodo. – Lily sorriu. – Vou providenciar algo para os dois, você também não comeu direito, Harry.

Dizendo isso e olhando novamente o filho, Lily retirou-se. Harry estava ainda mais corado e passava a mão pelos cabelos, indo em direção a nuca.

- Você tem os olhos da sua mãe. – Disse Draco.

- É o que todos dizem. – Harry sorriu. – Você quer tomar um banho antes de comer?

- Hm... – O loiro fez uma expressão pensativa enquanto se aproximava. – Talvez eu possa encontrar algo melhor pra fazer nesse tempo...

- Mesmo? – Harry deu um sorriso malicioso. – E eu posso saber o que é?

Draco subiu uma mão pelo braço do moreno de maneira sugestiva, passando pela curva do pescoço, chegando a sua nuca, brincando com alguns fios dos cabelos revoltos entre os dedos. Harry desceu uma mão para região lombar da cintura fina do outro, colando seus corpos. Os lábios se juntaram automaticamente, um respondendo ao outro. Era incrível como todo o mundo parecia desaparecer. Não havia Lucius ou James, Narcissa ou Lily, Sirius ou Snape. Eram apenas Draco e Harry.

Em passos lentos, Harry guiou Draco até a cama, deitando-o com cuidado, deixando-se ir junto. Eles se abraçaram e ficaram trocando beijos – uma hora quentes, outra hora mais calmos e carinhosos – até que Lily bateu na porta trazendo uma bandeja, crucificando o filho com os olhos ao ver a cama levemente bagunçada, os cabelos de ambos desgrenhados e os lábios inchados.

- Juízo, garotos. – Ela disse antes de se dirigir de volta a porta. – James está bem ali no fim do corredor.

- Mãe, não se preocupe. – Harry estava corando tão forte que Draco riu.

- Sua mãe é adorável. – Draco disse assim que Lily fechou a porta. – Minha mãe invejaria a discrição dela.

- Seria ótimo que sua mãe pudesse dar algumas aulas a minha. – Harry sorriu. – Vamos, venha comer.

- Certo, mas coma rápido. Temos que voltar a fazer o que estávamos fazendo.

- Ah, você com certeza é ótimo quando a questão é estimular. – Harry prendeu o lábio inferior do loiro entre os dentes, sem pressionar.

- Não me provoque, Harry.

- Oh, é uma enorme pena que eu não possa de fato fazê-lo. – O moreno sorriu reminiscente.

- E eu achei que _eu _estava levando o Santo Potter ao mau caminho.

- _Você _é o mau caminho, Draco, leve-me aonde quiser.

- Agora eu que digo: não me provoque.

Finalmente, eles sentaram para comer o banquete que Lily havia conseguido colocar numa bandeja só. Era muito melhor assim. Apenas Draco e Harry.

* * *

><p><strong> Obrigada a MarciaBS, Ines G. Black, Yann Riddle Black, Poke, Maru, Meel Jacques, Marina Feltcliffe, Mila Pink, Deh Isaacs e Drielle por todas as reviews. Obrigada a você que está acompanhando sem comentar também.<br>Então, mais um capítulo pra vocês e espero que tenham gostado. O baile é no próximo capítulo!  
>Lembrando que estamos respondendo as reviews feitas por leitores logados através de Private Messaging e queria avisar que, para quem não viu ainda, a capa dessa fic está no nosso perfil!<strong>

**Um de nossos leitores pediu para ver as outras duas versões do primeiro beijo entre Draco e Harry e me pergunto se mais alguém tem esse interesse, por que nesse caso, semana que vem serão postadas as duas versões aqui, logo embaixo do agradecimentos. Então, o que me dizem?**

**Obrigada, mil beijos e até semana que vem!**


	12. Goodnight, Cinderella

Capítulo 12  
><em>Goodnight, Cinderella<em>

Draco despertou, mas manteve seus olhos fechados por um tempo. Esticou uma mão em direção ao travesseiro ao seu lado, fazendo-o perceber que a cama estava vazia. Abrindo os olhos devagar, o loiro suspirou. Ele realmente não esperava que fosse acordar sozinho. Não que ele se importasse, só não parecia uma coisa que Harry faria.

Sentando-se, Draco passou a mão no rosto e bocejou longamente. Uma fresta na cortina derramava uma luz fraca sobre o piso impecavelmente branco. Sem pressa, o loiro andou em direção a luz e puxou um pouco mais a cortina.

Lá embaixo no jardim, Snuffles corria de um lado para o outro, os pelos encharcados e cobertos com espuma branca. Logo atrás dele Harry corria desembestado, com uma camisa colada no corpo e uma bermuda igualmente ensopada, segurando uma mangueira. A pele morena e suada do garoto brilhava mesmo sob a fraca luz, alguns fios de cabelos estavam grudados em sua testa e os óculos escorregavam constantemente. Draco sorriu.

Vindo do sentido contrário, Sirius abria os braços enquanto se aproximava do animal, que desviou com uma facilidade extraordinária. Ao puxar um pouco mais a cortina cor de vinho, Draco viu o professor Lupin sentado ao lado de outro homem, que era uma cópia mais velha de Harry, e ambos riam enquanto gritavam instruções de como alcançar o cão.

Harry e Sirius pararam, Snuffles olhava para os dois, esperando qualquer movimento. Harry lançou um olhar significativo ao padrinho, que deu um passo para o lado a fim de chamar atenção do cachorro, e Harry partiu pra cima dele.

Com uma estupenda facilidade, Snuffles passou por entre as pernas de Harry, derrubando-o no gramado verde. Draco não pode deixar de rir. O garoto era a pessoa mais desastrada que ele conhecia. Levantando com raiva, Harry segurou a mangueira com força e marchou em direção ao cachorro, que esperava balançando o rabo.

O mais novo do grupo começou a acelerar o passo e logo estava correndo atrás do cachorro novamente. Com as íris verdes fixas no animal, Harry não viu que eles se aproximavam cada vez mais do muro. A cópia mais velha de Harry levantou-se num pulo e começou a gritar, fazendo o garoto levantar o olhar.

Harry derrapou tentando parar antes de atingir o muro, caindo de costas a alguns centímetros da colisão. Snuffles correu até ele e lambeu o rosto do garoto desastrado, que riu, assim como Sirius, que se dobrava em meio a gargalhadas.

Draco não ficou pra trás, uma lágrima tremendo no canto de seu olho enquanto ele ria alto. Lily apareceu segurando três toalhas. Jogou uma para Sirius, entregou outra pra Harry e tentou alcançar o cachorro negro com a que faltara, mas este fugiu. A ruiva levantou-se, bateu um pé, ordenando que Snuffles ficasse quieto. E, claro, o animal obedeceu. Sirius, Harry, Lupin, James e até Draco pararam com as risadas, olhando apreensivos à ruiva irritada. Quando ela sorriu, todos relaxaram.

Bocejando novamente, Draco arrastou-se de volta pra cama, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas quentes, fechando os olhos. Ele se sentia tão seguro sabendo que Harry apareceria num segundo se ele precisasse, e só Deus sabia há quanto ele não se sentia assim.

Quando um barulho de chave girando na fechadura chegou aos seus ouvidos, Draco continuou com os olhos fechados. Passos cuidadosos e leves seguiram até o banheiro. O chuveiro foi aberto alguns segundos depois e só então o loiro abriu os olhos. A toalha grande, branca e felpuda que ele havia visto Lily entregar a Harry há alguns minutos estava agora jogada na cadeira de escrivaninha.

O chuveiro foi fechado e Draco automaticamente fechou os olhos, controlando sua respiração. Não demorou muito para que o espaço ao seu lado afundasse quando Harry deitou e um cheiro amadeirado o inebriou. O moreno passou seu braço pela cintura fina do loiro e se aproximou, colando seu peito às costas pálidas, depositando um beijo na nuca de Draco. Sem perceber, o loiro soltou um gemido baixo, quase um ronronar, e Harry deu uma risadinha.

- Bom dia. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido do loiro. – Há quanto tempo você está acordado?

- A tempo suficiente para ver seu show lá embaixo. – Draco sorriu e virou-se para olhar o moreno. – Bela queda.

- Obrigado. – Harry deu um selinho no loiro, depois outro, e outro, o quarto sendo mais demorado. – Desculpe por não estar aqui quando você acordou. Sirius bateu na porta logo cedo dizendo que precisava de ajuda para dar banho no Snuffles.

- É, parece que não deu muito certo, né? – Perguntou Draco com tom zombeteiro.

- Aparentemente não. – O moreno soltou outra risadinha. – Desculpe.

- Não tem problema. – Foi a vez de Draco dar uma sessão de selinhos em Harry. – Você está aqui agora.

Eles passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Draco acariciava o peito de Harry por sobre o suéter verde com carinho, enquanto o moreno passava os dedos lentamente em suas costas, por dentro do pijama. Soltando um longo suspiro, o loiro levantou o olhar para fixá-lo nas íris verdes.

- Sua mãe ligou. – Harry revelou, quebrando o silêncio, colando suas testas. – Ela estava tão preocupada. Eu nunca tinha visto sua mãe perder a compostura, mas ela soava desesperada. Eu tive que dizer que você estava comigo.

- E o que ela disse? – Draco perguntou devagar, sentindo a culpa preenchê-lo. Em momento nenhum pensou em como sua mãe ficaria quando visse que ele não estava em casa.

- Ela pareceu mais aliviada quando eu disse que você estava aqui, mas pediu que eu insistisse para que você ligasse pra ela o quanto antes.

- Eu vou ligar. Obrigado por falar com ela.

- Você também falou com minha mãe quando foi necessário, lembra? Na festa da Pansy.

- Oh, sim. – O loiro sorriu. – Harry, não pense que você me deve alguma coisa. Eu fiz o que fiz por que gosto de você.

- E quem disse que estou fazendo isso por lhe devo? – Harry revirou os olhos, brincalhão. – Como você é convencido.

- Por que, então?

- Por que eu também gosto de você, não é obvio? – O moreno encostou seus lábios demoradamente. – Ligue pra sua mãe. Eu vou buscar seu café da manhã.

- Seu pai não vai suspeitar?

- Ele está lá fora, não tem risco.

- Não vá arrumar problemas com seu pai por minha causa, está bem?

- Não se preocupe. – Dito isso, Harry levantou-se com dificuldade, um frio o envolvendo pela falta de contato. – Volto em dois minutos.

Draco observou Harry sair e trancar a porta por fora. Suas roupas estavam meticulosamente dobradas na cadeira da escrivaninha, exatamente onde Harry havia jogado sua toalha molhada. Praguejando, o loiro pegou seu celular no bolso e pendurou a toalha no encosto, tirando-a de cima de suas roupas. O visor mostrava 32 ligações perdidas, todas de Narcissa. Quando o loiro colocou pra ligar de volta, a linha não chegou a chamar nem três vezes e sua mãe já atendera.

_- Draco?_

- Mãe. – Ele disse num sussurro, baixando a cabeça.

_- Draco, como você faz uma coisa dessas, meu filho? O que você estava pensando?_

- Eu não estava pensando, mãe. Me desculpe. Eu não sabia o que fazer, fiquei desesperado. – Draco suspirou. – Eu não quero me casar.

_- Eu sei que não, querido, mas isso não justifica. Você não faz idéia de como fiquei preocupada._

- Desculpe. Fui muito egoísta.

_- Não posso discordar. Ouça, eu falei com seu pai, ele está muito alterado e não quer ouvir uma palavra minha se for pra defender você, então seria melhor você ficar ai. Quando ele se acalmar, nós três teremos uma conversa, está bem?_

- Mas mãe, hoje é o baile.

_- Eu sei. Vou alugar uma limusine e ela estará levando um terno para você e outro para Harry, que secretamente me revelou que o que ele possui não está a sua altura. _

- Obrigado. – Ele disse corando.

_- Aproveite, querido. Seu pai não parece nem um pouco disposto em desistir dessa idéia de prometer a mão da menina Greengrass a você._

- Por quê? Por que ele não pode esperar? Por que tem que ser ela?

_- Seu pai tem os motivos dele, querido, e mesmo eu não concordando, tenho que dizer que são válidos. _

_- _A senhora não vai me explicar?

_- Não está na hora ainda, Draco, eu sinto muito. _

- A mãe do Harry diz a mesma coisa. – Draco tentou não deixar a raiva deslizar em sua voz. – Quando vai ser a hora? Por que eu, sinceramente, acho que já passou.

_- Quando seu pai e o pai de Harry estiverem prontos. Quando eles acharem que vocês devem saber e estiverem prontos para contar, será a hora._

_- _Oh, vejo que não saberemos nunca então. Eu só espero que tanto a senhora quando ele saibam que sabendo ou não dessa história, isso não vai me afastar do Harry.

_- Eu tenho certeza que não e seu pai também sabe, só não aceita. Dê tempo ao tempo, Draco. Tenha paciência com seu pai, você sabe como foi a criação dele, você sabe quais são os princípios dele e tudo que for contra isso vai ser difícil pra ele aceitar. _

- Tudo bem. Mas eu preciso saber se... Vocês não estão pensando em se separar, estão?

_- __Como? __Mas __é __claro __que __não __querido!_– Narcissa riu baixinho. – _De __onde __você __tirou __essa __idéia?_

- É que... Você e o papai andam brigando muito por minha causa e eu achei que...

_-__Draco. _– Ela interrompeu. – _Em __momento __nenhum __pense __que __você __é __o __único __motivo __pelo __qual __eu __e __seu __pai __brigamos. __Tem __a __ver __com __histórias __de __uma __época __na __qual __você __ainda __não __era __nascido, __tem __a __ver __com __a __maneira __como __ele __foi __criado __e __com __como __os __tempos __mudaram __e __ele __parece __tão __alheio __a __isso. __Nunca, __meu __filho, __nunca __pense __que __você __é __o __responsável, __por__que __não __é._

- Tudo bem. – Draco soltou o ar. Aliviado, permitiu-se sorrir. – Obrigado.

- _Não precisa agradecer. Divirta-se hoje à noite, querido, e juízo._

- Não se preocupe. – Ele riu. – Mãe?

_- Sim?_

- Eu te amo.

_- Eu também te amo, querido._

* * *

><p>Harry ainda demorou alguns minutos para voltar, nos quais Draco observava o quarto do garoto mais atentamente. Não era muito diferente do seu, ele logo constatou, eles tinham basicamente o mesmo gosto musical, mas as cores do quarto do moreno eram mais vivas e havia diversos porta-retratos espalhados nas prateleiras, na mesinha de cabeceira e na escrivaninha, cada uma das fotos retratando um momento em família.<p>

Com muita dificuldade em abrir a porta, Harry apareceu tentando equilibrar uma bandeja. O loiro apressou-se em ajudá-lo, tirando as coisas das mãos desastradas do outro garoto e pousando com cuidado sobre a mesa, pegando a metade de um sanduíche de queijo.

- Falou com sua mãe? – Harry perguntou após um longo gole de suco de laranja.

- Falei. – Draco suspirou. – Meu pai não vai desistir dessa história de casamento nem tão cedo.

- Você acha que... – De repente formou-se um bolo na garganta de Harry e após a falha tentativa de desobstruir a passagem com um pigarro, o garoto tomou outro gole do suco. – Você acha que ele vai te obrigar a casar com ela?

- Mesmo ele sendo meu pai e eu tendo muito respeito por ele, ele não pode me _obrigar _a nada. Principalmente depois que eu tiver 21 anos. – O loiro deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Mas vamos supor que ele possa te obrigar... – Harry deu de ombros uma vez, parecendo extremamente interessado em qualquer coisa que tinha na bandeja.

- Bem, nesse caso, certamente ele me obrigaria. – Sentindo o peso de um silêncio curto que se seguiu, Draco segurou o queixo de Harry e o fez olhá-lo nos olhos. – Ele não pode me obrigar, eu não quero me casar com essa garota e eu não _vou _me casar com ela.

- Certo. – Harry tentou mostrar seu alivio. – Você ainda vai ao baile hoje?

- Ah, mas é claro! – Draco animou-se instantaneamente, fazendo Harry sorrir. – Não perco por nada! Minha mãe disse que vai mandar uma limusine e meu terno. E o seu também, aparentemente.

- Oh. – O moreno corou. – Eu fiz a besteira de dizer que precisava tirar o meu do fundo do armário e ela insistiu tanto que eu não tive como dizer não.

- Ah, o poder de persuasão dos Malfoy. – Draco disse rindo. – Eu não sei como ela pretende fazer isso sem nossos pais saberem.

- Meu pai está se arrumando pra sair e quando chegar vai se enfiar no escritório. Ele controla as lojas as quais não pode visitar pessoalmente pelo computador, então ele não será problema.

- Pois é, meu pai faz isso também, mas ultimamente ele tem feito muitas visitas aos Estados Unidos, sabe? Está tentando abrir mais algumas filiais por lá. Talvez ele tenha viajado. Oh, eu espero que sim.

- Eu acho que você não devia me passar tais informações, Draco. – Harry cruzou os braços, brincalhão. – Eu sou sua concorrência, lembra?

- Nossa, como pude ser tão estúpido? – O loiro revirou os olhos, fazendo Harry rir. – O que você pretende fazer da vida, Harry? Quero dizer, você já deixou claro que não quer viver das empresas do seu pai, então me pergunto o que o grande herdeiro dos Potter tem em mente.

- Bem, talvez essa seja uma formação igualmente confidencial. – Com esperanças de que o loiro fosse deixar a pergunta de lado, Harry fez uma expressão séria, mas Draco ainda esperava por uma resposta definitiva. – Eu ainda não pensei, sinceramente.

- Como não pensou? Você tem que ter pensado em alguma coisa! Estaremos nos formando em dois anos, Harry, não é possível.

- Eu apenas cogitei administração, por causa do meu pai. – Ele suspirou. – Eu não sou bom em muitas coisas, sabe?

- Mas é claro que é! Ainda não vi ninguém que domine tanto inglês quanto você. Tenho certeza que é melhor que a Granger nisso.

- Sem exageros. – Harry sorriu timidamente.

- Já pensou em jornalismo? Ou talvez, publicidade? Com sua imaginação fértil, você teria um bom futuro nessa profissão.

- Você está falando sério ou está tirando uma comigo? – O moreno perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Estou falando sério, Harry. – Draco sorriu.

- Hm, okay. Vou pensar. E quanto a você? Vai mesmo assumir as empresas?

- Vou, mas vou por que eu quero. – O garoto apressou-se a explicar após a cara de surpresa de Harry. – Eu quero fazer melhor que meu pai, sabe? Quero mostrar que posso ser tão bom, ou até melhor que ele. Quero passar das linhas as quais ele sempre fez tanta questão de se manter longe, quero ir além, quero impressioná-lo com meus próprios métodos, com minhas próprias idéias. Eu quero que meu pai se sinta orgulhoso de mim.

- Se ele pudesse ouvir isso que você acabou de dizer, ele já se sentiria, tenho certeza. – Harry sorriu. – Se meu pai me ouvisse falando isso cairia aos meus pés em prantos. Às vezes me sinto mal por não quere seguir o sonho dele de que eu assuma os negócios, mas também sinto que preciso ir atrás de algo que _eu _realmente sonhe.

- Ótimo, então vá! – Por um segundo Draco pareceu estar sonhando acordado, enquanto bebericava seu suco. – Após o feriado de Natal e Ano Novo vou começar a passar mais tempo observando o trabalho dele. Provavelmente irei a algumas viagens de negócios e ficarei algumas horas preso naquele escritório, mas não vou fingir que não é isso que eu quero.

- É estimulante a maneira como você fala sobre isso, Draco. Estou me sentindo tentado a fazer o mesmo. – Ambos riram. – Desse jeito, você terá muito sucesso.

- Nós dois teremos. – O loiro ergueu seu copo, propondo um brinde. – Ao nosso sucesso.

- A nós. – Os copos tintilaram com o contato e os garotos tomaram um grande gole em seguida, sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Quando James saiu, Harry e Draco desceram. Lily, Sirius e Lupin conversavam animadamente assim que os garotos apareceram e não pararam por isso. Draco impressionou-se com como Sirius era divertido e suas brincadeiras com Lupin eram hilárias – o loiro também descobriu que o professor sabia responder às brincadeiras de forma elegante, mas sem deixar de ser engraçada ou ofensiva. Incomodado mesmo ele ficara com a maneira a qual Lily parecia analisá-lo. Os olhos verdes vidrados sobre ele, calculando cada movimento, às vezes parecendo aérea, como se encontrasse algo familiar em seu rosto.<p>

No final da tarde, quando Sirius dizia como Lupin era chato quando eles eram mais novos por não participar de muitas brincadeiras que ele e James tramavam, sempre tentando pesar as conseqüências, uma buzina estridente anunciou a longa e preta limusine que Narcissa havia dito que mandaria. O chofer, devidamente fardado, trouxe os dois ternos prometidos.

Lily deu à Draco acesso a um dos quartos de hóspedes onde havia uma grande banheira, liberando o uso de todos os sais de banho que ele poderia encontrar nas prateleiras sobre a pia. Pegando seu terno, o loiro foi ao quarto indicado animadamente, sem pressa em ficar pronto.

Em seu quarto, após um longo banho, Harry estirou as vestes escuras sobre a cama. Observou o cetim fosco do paletó, o colete no mesmo tom e a grava cinza com um leve brilho prateado e sorriu. Sua mente levou-o imediatamente ao quarto ao lado, onde Draco estava, e aos olhos cinzentos. Imaginou o loiro sorrindo alegre, encarando o terno como ele mesmo o fazia. Mordeu o lábio e pegou a calça escura para vesti-la, expulsando Draco de seus pensamentos. Estava abotoando a camisa branca e lisa quando escutou uma batida fraca na porta.

Exclamou um "entre" já imaginando ser sua mãe querendo ajudá-lo a se vestir como se fosse uma criança indo para a primeira festinha de escola. E não estava errado. Lily entrou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, apanhou uma escova e tentou pentear os cabelos rebeldes do filho, sob protestos.

- Mãe, eu preciso terminar de me vestir! – Falou Harry, segurando o riso.

- Espere um pouco, alguém tem que dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo! – Exclamou, nervosa.

- Você sabe que não adianta, mãe. – A ruiva largou a escova na cama e sentou-se.

- Você tem certeza sobre isso, querido? Ir ao baile com esse garoto. – Explicou ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. – Exibiu um sorriso calmo e confiante.

- Apenas... Se cuide, está bem? – As sobrancelhas ruivas se ergueram sugestivamente. Harry corou.

- Okay. – Disse antes de se levantar e pegar a gravata. Distraiu-se tentando dar um nó na peça e não viu o sorriso de sua mãe.

- Vai usar os óculos ou lentes? – Perguntou, ajudando o filho.

- Óculos. Faz tanto tempo que não uso essas lentes, demoraria séculos para colocá-las. – Sorriu para mãe que acenou em concordância.

Lily retirou-se do cômodo. Poucos minutos depois, Harry estava descendo as escadas. Obviamente, seu cabelo continuava o desastre de sempre, mas podia-se dizer que ele estava mais bonito que o usual. Muito mais. Draco não estava na sala de estar, então o moreno apenas sentou-se com Sirius no sofá para esperá-lo.

Harry escutou sua mãe soluçar de susto, e quando seguiu seu olhar em direção às escadas, ele entendeu perfeitamente a surpresa. Draco descia cada degrau a passos lentos, como se estivesse com medo de cair, mas Harry sabia que era apenas charme. As roupas do loiro eram essencialmente iguais as suas, exceto pela camisa branca ser levemente plissada, e os botões de seu paletó terem um pequeno dragão entalhado. Seus cabelos loiro-platinados estavam perfeitamente penteados, puxados para trás.

Sirius pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Harry. O garoto não havia percebido, mas encarava Draco com a boca escancarada. Todos no cômodo seguravam o riso, olhando para ele. Inclusive o loiro, que exibia um sorrisinho contido e irônico. O moreno sorriu envergonhado e se levantou.

- Nada mal. – Disse, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Sinto muito, mas sua cara dizia bem mais do que "nada mal". – Falou Draco, enquanto as íris prateadas escrutinavam o corpo do outro. – Estou surpreso que tenha conseguido dar um nó nessa gravata. – Gesticulou em direção à peça.

- Não consegui. – Harry sorriu.

- Imaginei. – Draco mordeu o lábio e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos também.

Sirius limpou a garganta ruidosamente. Quando Harry o olhou, o homem ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu enviesado. Lily levantou-se da poltrona para alisar, distraída, os cabelos de Harry, tentando fazer com que fiquem ao menos apresentáveis. Sem sucesso, claro.

- Melhor se apressarem. – Falou, sorrindo.

Os dois se despediram e rumaram para limusine. O veículo era negro como a noite. O motorista abriu a porta para Draco e Harry. Assim que os dois se encontravam sentados lado a lado no banco espaçoso de couro, o loiro puxou Harry pela nuca para um beijo. O moreno sorriu, pousando a mão de leve na cintura de Draco.

- Queria fazer isso desde que saí daquele quarto. – Sussurrou contra os lábios de Harry, ainda com os olhos fechados. O moreno sorriu.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Cala a boca. – Riu Draco, se afastando e passando a mão pelas vestes, ajeitando-as desnecessariamente.

As luzes dos postes passavam rápidas pela janela de vidro fumê e Harry as observava balançando a perna nervosamente, eles não deviam estar muito longe do colégio agora. Olhando pro lado, viu o loiro ainda com um sorrisinho de canto, alinhando as vestes a cada mínimo movimento.

- Draco? – Ele chamou baixinho e os olhos cinza-prateados cintilaram em sua direção. – Você não... Você não acha que as pessoas vão... Bem, é, como posso dizer... Quero dizer, somos dois garotos e você é muito popular em Hogwarts High, pensei que talvez você tivesse algum receio que os outros fossem julgá-lo por estar indo ao baile comigo, sem falar que nós não deveríamos ser amigos, então... – Harry parou quando Draco deu uma risadinha. – O quê?

- Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, Harry. Olhe, eu realmente não me importo com o que os idiotas daquele colégio vão pensar, quase todos ali têm a mente limitada. Sem falar que as pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo, não é? Quando não conseguem pares, vão com os amigos.

- Ah, é verdade. – O moreno encolheu-se no banco um pouquinho.

- Obviamente, esse não é o caso, já que eu conseguiria um par num estalar de dedos. – Draco ajeitou as vestes com ar convencido.

- Claro. – Ele revirou os olhos e voltou a observar pela janela antes de sentir os dedos finos de uma mão macia puxá-lo com cuidado pelo queixo. Draco e Harry se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Eu estou indo com você e não dou a mínima para o que os outros vão achar disso, escutou?

- Alto e claro. – Harry sorriu.

* * *

><p>O veículo longo parou bem na frente às escadarias de Hogwarts, a porta sendo aberta pelo motorista que os desejou uma boa noite, informando que estaria à espera dos dois garotos.<p>

Subindo os degraus, ambos viraram à esquerda em direção ao campus iluminado pela luz prateada da lua. Não muito longe dali o som de música eletrônica pulsava nas paredes. Caminhando pelo caminho de pedra entre as árvores chegava-se à quadra.

Certamente o local estava muito diferente dos dias corriqueiros de aula. Logo na entrada havia um tapete de veludo vermelho que se estendia em direção ao grande salão. Colin Creevey pulou na frente dos dois antes mesmo que eles pudessem entrar, pedindo um grande sorriso, olhando-os através de sua câmera.

Um pouco desnorteado, Harry olhou para Draco, que parecia achar aquilo muito enfadonho. Após a insistência irritante de Colin, Draco passou um braço nas costas do moreno, subindo a mão em direção a seu ombro, segurando ali firmemente, e num gesto quase automático, Harry o envolveu com um braço pela cintura. Ambos abriram um sorriso e dois flashes seguidos os cegaram.

Sendo mais inconveniente ainda, Colin pediu fotos individuais. Após mais algumas seqüências de flashes, Harry e Draco puderam finalmente adentrar a festa.

Um grande globo espelhado pendia no centro da quadra, girando lentamente, deixando pingos de luz cintilante cair ao chão e sobre algumas pessoas, que dançavam em ritmos loucos. Mesas compridas estavam postas nos cantos com várias tigelas de ponche, o qual Draco rezava para que houvessem conseguido batizar naquele ano, e salgados para enganar a fome. As toalhas que forravam as mesas eram todas azuis e brancas.

No centro, próximo da arquibancada, sobre uma mesa redonda de forro azul e prata, um lindo cisne de gelo rodava lentamente. Os corações de Harry e Draco batiam no compasso da música e a pouca luz do ambiente era confortável, assim como a companhia um do outro.

McGonagall, usando um longo vestido de tom bege e os cabelos grisalhos presos num coque tão apertado que fazia seu rosto parecer esticado, andava de um lado para o outro checando para ver se os ponches continuavam puros e certificando-se de que os casais não sugariam a alma um do outro pela boca.

Harry não sabia o que fazer com as próprias mãos. Estava caminhando ao lado de Draco pelo ginásio em silêncio, supostamente procurando um bom lugar para sentar. Olhou furtivamente para a mão do loiro, sem saber se deveria segurá-la. Embora os dois já tivessem conversado sobre isso e lhe fora assegurado de que não havia problema e que Harry não deveria ficar nervoso, mas seu cérebro não parecia concordar. Por fim, acabou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Nervoso? – Draco perguntou, parecendo se divertir com o constrangimento do rapaz.

- Bem, bailes fazem isso comigo... – Falou, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para soar casual. – Dançar não é muito comigo.

- Imaginei. Não se preocupe, Harry. Não planejo forçar você a nada, se você não quiser dançar, não tem problema. – O loiro ofereceu-lhe um sorriso, tocando o braço de Harry gentilmente.

- Hm... Você sempre pode dançar com outra pessoa.

- Quem sabe. – Falou Draco dando de ombros.

Harry tentou se convencer de que não ficaria com ciúmes, mas já sentia o estômago revirar só de pensar em Draco deixando-o para dançar com outra pessoa. Foi distraído de seus pensamentos quando o loiro segurou sua mão – aquela que Harry simplesmente não lembrava de ter tirado do bolso – e o guiou em direção a uma mesa vazia no canto. Um sorriso bobo tomou conta de seu rosto.

Os dois sentaram lado a lado em silêncio e apenas observaram as pessoas dançando. Harry reparou em como Draco batia os dedos de leve na própria perna ao ritmo da música e se sentiu instantaneamente mal. Ele estava ali apenas atrapalhando o loiro. Se ele não tivesse aceitado o convite e dito que preferia ficar em casa, talvez Draco viesse com alguém que gostasse de dançar, assim como ele.

Poucos minutos e três músicas depois, Blaise e Pansy se juntaram a eles trazendo ponche. Harry não avistou nem Ron, nem Hermione em lugar algum, mas ele não se lembrava se algum dos dois falara algo sobre vir ao baile. Para a infelicidade de Draco, ninguém havia batizado as bebidas naquele ano, mas, segundo Blaise, algum garoto do último ano levara whiskey.

- É bom deixar Harry longe dele. – Brincara Draco, abraçando o moreno pelos ombros.

- Muito engraçado. – Harry olhou-o com um sorriso besta no canto dos lábios.

- Bem, eu concordo plenamente. Você se lembra da minha festa, Blaise? – Expôs Pansy, rindo histericamente.

- Como esquecer, não é? – O rapaz respondeu, sem prestar atenção, muito mais preocupado com o decote da garota do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Oh, adoro essa música! – Exclamou Pansy quando as primeiras batidas de _I __Wanna __Go_ ecoaram. – Harry, você me emprestaria Draco? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo travessa.

Harry olhou para o loiro ao seu lado, que balançava o corpo discretamente ao ritmo animado da música, antes de responder. Ele não conseguiria negar aquilo a Draco, era óbvia sua vontade de ir com Pansy.

- Claro, Pansy... Demore o tempo que quiser.

- Voltamos logo. – Ela piscou, puxando Draco pela mão para a pista de dança.

- Cara, Draco não vai voltar pra cá tão cedo. Você não deveria ter dado carta branca a ela. – Blaise falou ao tomar o copo de ponche de um só gole.

Alguns minutos depois Pansy e Draco voltaram sorrindo. Draco estava com as bochechas coradas de tanto dançar, o cabelo liso levemente desalinhado com algumas mechas quase tocando os olhos. E seu sorriso era estonteante. Draco era lindo e tinha plena consciência daquilo, o que fazia com que o loiro transbordasse autoconfiança e realçava ainda mais sua beleza. Harry se sentia uma coisinha feia e insignificante perto dele, na verdade.

- Obrigada, Harry. – Agradeceu Pansy, puxando Blaise para a pista de dança logo depois.

- Wow. – Draco jogou-se na cadeira de um jeito que ele certamente negaria para sempre depois. Harry apenas o olhou de esguelha. – Pansy tem problemas, ela estava jogando o cabelo pra todo o lado e... – O loiro parou ao ver a expressão de Harry. – O que foi?

- Nada, continue sua história. – Falou, usando seu tom mais desinteressado.

- Hey... – Draco se aproximou, encostando a boca no ouvido de Harry. – É impressão minha ou você está com ciúmes?

- É claro que não! – Harry exclamou, rolando os olhos. Draco apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e se levantou.

- Vem comigo. – Estendeu a mão.

- Draco, eu não vou dançar.

- Não estou te chamando pra dançar, nem vou te arrastar para a pista de dança. Quero que venha comigo. – Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Por favor?

- Aonde nós iríamos, então? – Perguntou, desconfiado.

- Confie em mim. Venha. – Draco alcançou sua mão e puxou-a gentilmente.

Harry não tinha como dizer não, com Draco pedindo daquele jeito manhoso. Ele se deixou levar, passando pelo meio da pista de dança. Porém, como o loiro havia prometido, eles não pararam por lá. Continuaram em direção às portas e saíram para ao corredor. O corredor estava deserto, exceto por um casal se beijando a um canto.

- Por aqui – Draco continuou guiando-o até... O almoxarifado.

- O que... – Harry começou a perguntar, porém foi interrompido.

- Shh. – Draco silenciou-o, puxando um chaveiro e abrindo a porta para Harry.

- Como é que você tem a chave desse lugar? – O moreno perguntou, olhando em volta. Era apertado demais.

- Monitor, lembra? – O loiro sorriu maliciosamente, aproximando-se de Harry.

- Claro...

Harry não entendeu o que os dois estavam fazendo ali e já se preparava para perguntar a Draco quando o loiro o puxou pela cintura, capturando seus lábios. Foi aí que a mente confusa e distraída do moreno começou a ter uma leve ideia do motivo pelo qual eles estarem naquele cubículo cheio de produtos de limpeza. Draco empurrou-o fracamente para a parede mais próxima, no caso, a do lado oposto à porta. O moreno soltou um gemido dolorido ao sentir o cabo de uma vassoura cutucar-lhe as costas e andou um pouco para o lado.

Draco agarrou o paletó de Harry, deslizando-o pelos braços do moreno até tirá-lo completamente e jogá-lo em alguma prateleira. Harry apressou-se em fazer o mesmo, aproveitando para despir o loiro também do colete e desabotoar-lhe desajeitadamente a camisa. A perna da Draco escorregou por entre as de Harry. O loiro moveu os quadris devagar, como se estivesse experimentando. Harry agarrou seus ombros, jogando a cabeça para trás. A boca de Harry permaneceu aberta e os olhos fechados enquanto o loiro movia os quadris junto com os seus próprios, marcando seu pescoço com a boca como podia.

- Draco... – Chamou, baixinho com a voz falha. – Você... Realmente quer fazer isso aqui? – O loiro encarou, sem parar de se mover. _Nunca_ parando de se mover. – Isso é um almoxarifado... Estamos no...

- E daí? – Draco perguntou, abrindo o cinto da calça de Harry com a mesma rapidez com que piscava os olhos. Harry chegou à conclusão de que Draco tinha muita prática em tirar as roupas das pessoas. Mas era melhor ele não pensar nisso agora.

- Draco...

- Olha só pra você. – A mão de Draco brincava com o elástico da cueca do outro. – A primeira vez que eu bati os olhos em você, Harry, com aquelas roupas enormes, todo desarrumado, esses óculos... Eu nem dei muito por você, sabe? – O dedo indicador escorregou para dentro, Harry soluçou. – Mas olhando pra você agora, assim, tão... Lindo. Eu preciso admitir que estava errado. – Sussurrou.

Harry estava com a boca seca e só porque ele tinha certeza que não conseguiria formular nenhuma frase coerente, foi que ele deixou Draco fazer todo o trabalho. A mão de Draco se esgueirou por dentro de sua roupa íntima e Harry teve certeza de que sairia daquele lugar com danos cerebrais permanentes. Sua cabeça girava e seus quadris pareciam ter vontade própria, movimentando-se contra a mão do loiro. Não demorou muito para Harry gozar, aliás, não demorou _nada_. Seria vergonhoso o quão pouco se ele estivesse se importando com isso no momento.

Harry estava com o corpo encostado à parede, respirando com dificuldade quando Draco o beijou lascivamente. O moreno ainda estava um pouco desnorteado, na verdade, ele estava começando a achar que esse era o efeito Draco Malfoy nele, era para isso que Draco estava ali, deixá-lo completamente sem rumo, sem a consciência de nada a não ser o loiro. Draco estava fechando o zíper da calça, tornando o beijo mais lento até que os dois só ficassem ali com os lábios próximos um do outro, compartilhando o mesmo ar.

- Ahn... Você quer que eu...? – Perguntou, lembrando-se da situação de Draco.

- Seria interessante, sabe? – Draco riu com vontade. O moreno sorriu maliciosamente, puxando o loiro pela cintura.

* * *

><p>Vinte minutos depois os dois garotos se esgueiravam para fora do almoxarifado, de mãos dadas e rindo. Draco estava com os cabelos bagunçados, mas pela primeira vez na vida estava pouco se lixando para isso. Podia ser só a felicidade pós-orgasmo, mas ele duvidava. Não era uma revelação momentânea, ele vinha notando isso há semanas. Quando estava com Harry, as pequenas coisas que lhe eram tão importantes tornavam-se supérfluas. E, novamente, ele estava pouco se lixando.<p>

- Isso foi pra você aprender que não precisa ter ciúmes de mim, okay? – Falou Draco, soltando a mão de Harry para abraçá-lo pela cintura.

- Na verdade, acho que eu preciso ficar com ciúmes mais vezes. – Riu, segurando o queixo angular do loiro e beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

- Então, você admite que estava com ciúmes? – Os cantos dos lábios finos do loiro esticaram-se vitoriosamente.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Deu um tapa fraco na nuca do loiro, bagunçando seus cabelos depois.

- Olha, que bonitinho os dois _viadinhos_. – Uma voz irritantemente sarcástica disse atrás deles.

Draco e Harry viraram-se para ver o grupo de cinco garotos que se aproximava dando risadinhas. Harry viu a máscara de Draco surgir em seu rosto quase que automaticamente, lançando um olhar de desprezo e nojo ao grupo. O moreno reconheceu todos ali como sendo do time de futebol do colégio e ele podia se lembrar de Ron dizendo como o que vinha mais na frente – o qual também os dirigiu a palavra – era presunçoso.

- Dê o fora, McLaggen. – Draco rosnou. – Suma com seu grupinho de vermes.

- Você não está em condições de exigir nada, Malfoy. Quando descobrirem que você não passa de uma bichinha de merda, seu reinado em Hogwarts High acaba. – Disse McLaggen, provocando mais risadinhas nos outros. – Veja só onde você está agora. Crabbe e Goyle não estão por perto para defendê-lo, não é mesmo?

- Cale a boca. – Harry bradou.

- Oh, seu namoradinho gosta de dar uma de valentão? – McLaggen deu um sorrisinho de canto, olhando para Harry com malícia. – Potter, não é? Vamos ver quantos de nós você agüenta.

- Você chegou aqui nos chamando de _viadinhos_ e quer colocar seu time no jogo agora? Enfrente-me como o homem que você pensa que é. – Draco deu um passo à frente. – Ou precisa de seus capangas sem cérebro pra fazer o trabalho por você?

- O que é isso? – McGonagall acabara de virar no corredor em passos rápidos. – Por que vocês não estão na quadra?

- Estávamos tendo uma conversa, Professora. – Disse McLaggen com cinismo.

- Pois bem, dispersem agora. – Ela ordenou com gestos curtos. – A festa não é aqui.

Draco e Harry voltaram à festa tremendo de raiva. Só aqueles idiotas pra estragar tudo mesmo.

Assim que os dois despontaram de volta na quadra, Blaise apareceu um tanto quanto ofegante e falou quase num sussurro, sua voz por pouco não sendo abafada pela música alta.

- Encontrei o garoto do último ano que está com a whiskey, vocês vão querer?

- Não, é melhor eu não chegar perto de álcool hoje. – Harry sorriu envergonhado.

- Eu quero. – Disse Draco, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

- Então vamos, encha um copo com ponche antes. – Blaise apressou.

- Pode ir, eu vou ver se acho o Ron ou a Hermione.

- Tudo bem, encontro com você depois. – O loiro piscou e saiu em disparada atrás de Blaise.

Harry ficou observando Draco sumir na multidão. Deixando de lado a interferência daqueles idiotas do time de futebol no corredor, o moreno estava tão feliz que podia cair no meio daquela pista e dançar de qualquer jeito até seu corpo se quebrar todo, mas claro que ele não faria isso. Harry deixou de lado o pensamento idiota quando McGonagall passou por ele resmungando, em passos nervosos, elevando a barra do vestido para não tropeçar, dirigindo-se a um casal que dançavam como se fossem se acasalar.

- Por Deus! Parecem babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando! – Ela passou por Harry murmurando.

Rindo pra si mesmo, Harry foi em direção ao refeitório, achando que Ron e Hermione poderiam estar por lá. Aquele espaço estava definitivamente mudado também. As mesas que eram sempre tão vermelhas estavam agora cobertas por toalhas azuis e as cadeiras eram brancas. As paredes onde normalmente se viam a sigla do colégio agora estavam cobertas por um tecido em tom azul-metálico que fez Harry lembrar-se dos olhos de certo loiro.

Ali, em uma das mesas, comendo como um porco esfomeado, Ron ignorava a conversa de Hermione com Cedric, que estava deslumbrante, Harry logo notou. Usando um smoking negro e uma gravata borboleta perfeitamente alinhada, fazendo seu sorriso parecer ainda mais branco devido ao contraste com as vestes escuras. Hermione usava um longo vestido rosa que descia em babados por toda extensão da saia, tendo um corpete apertado de cetim e mangas tão delicadas quanto os babados ao longo do vestido.

Harry admirava a beleza da amiga enquanto se aproximava, mas sua atenção foi levada a Ron quando este se levantou para se servir novamente no grande Buffet. O ruivo usava as vestes mais ridículas que ele já havia visto e segurando uma risada Harry deduziu que aquilo era do feitio da excêntrica Sra. Weasley, quem ele conheceu no primeiro mês de aula, quando foi convidado a ir à casa do garoto e a senhora logo se mostrou ser muito enérgica. O traje de Ron parecia ter tantos babados quanto o vestido de Hermione.

- Harry! – O ruivo cumprimentou com um sorriso ao notar o moreno que se aproximava. – Você disse que não vinha!

- Hey! Foi decisão de última hora. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Oh, Harry, você está lindo! – Disse Hermione cheia de animação, alisando o traje do moreno.

- Não fale de mim. Olhe só pra você! – Ele pegou a mão de Hermione e a fez dar uma volta em seu próprio eixo. – Ron que me perdoe, mas você está linda, Hermione.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse corando levemente, olhando de esguelha o namorado.

- Cara, você tem que provar o Buffet. Está inacreditável! – Anunciou o ruivo, adiantando-se em direção a longa mesa.

- Com licença, rapazes. – Hermione pediu revirando os olhos e seguindo o namorado, o salto estalando no chão.

- Cedric. – Harry cumprimento com um curto aceno de cabeça. – Como vai?

- Muito bem, obrigado. – O garoto sorriu. – Não sabia que você era um grande fã de bailes.

- Não sou. Nem um pouco. Mas sabe como é, me convidaram e não pude dizer não. – Harry devolveu o sorriso.

- Está aqui com Malfoy? – Cedric perguntou casualmente.

- Estou. Ele foi buscar bebidas.

- Ei, Potter! – Um garoto do primeiro ano gritou da entrada. – Malfoy pediu pra você encontrá-lo no estacionamento.

- Parece que ele já encontrou. – Cedric deu um sorriso de lado e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

- É. – Harry sorriu envergonhado. – Tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem. – O moreno passou ao lado do mais alto, que o chamou antes que ele estivesse longe demais. – Você está muito bonito, Harry.

- Você também. – Ele disse sinceramente. – Foi bom falar com você, Cedric. Lembre de me dizer quando será o primeiro jogo. Eu prometi que estaria lá para torcer.

- Eu sou do tipo que cobra promessas. – O mais alto soltou uma risadinha.

- Ótimo! Até mais, então.

Girando sobre seus calcanhares, Harry saiu disparado para o estacionamento, que não era muito distante do refeitório. O local estava vazio e o que quer que Draco tinha em mente, era melhor que fosse muito bom, por que o frio parecia estar tentando cortar seus ossos.

- Veio atrás do namoradinho, Potter? – Harry ouviu a voz insuportável de McLaggen, que agora só era seguido por dois outros garotos, mas que valiam por quatro de tão grandes e musculosos. – Sinto em dizer que está na hora da princesa ir pra casa, já passa da meia noite.

Dito isso, o maior dos três se aproximou de Harry, acertando-lhe com o punho em seu estômago, fazendo o garoto curvar-se e soltar o ar com força. Antes que o moreno pudesse recuperar o ar que perdera, outro soco no lado esquerdo de seu maxilar o fez perder o equilíbrio e ele caiu de joelhos, apoiando-se nas mãos, arranhando suas palmas no concreto sujo.

- Boa noite, Cinderela. – Ele ouviu a voz de McLaggen vir como uma gargalhada e mais um soco o fez cair de lado.

A dor era tanta que as coisas ao seu redor pareciam em câmera lenta. Chutes em seu estômago, pisadas, socos aleatórios e mais e mais e mais chutes. O gosto de sangue em sua boca o cegou e ele só queria desmaiar. Perder a consciência e cair num sono profundo com sonhos agradáveis e só acordar quando aquilo acabasse, se um dia chegasse ao fim.

Antes de ter seu pedido atendido, Harry podia jurar ter ouvido a voz de Draco chamar-lhe e em seus sonhos ele o abraçava. Draco o abraçou até que Harry caiu em seu desejado sono.

* * *

><p><strong>Certo, como foi pedido, aqui estão as duas outras versões do primeiro beijo:<strong>

**1. **

A princípio Harry quis se chutar, perguntando-se que merda estava fazendo, mas no segundo seguinte seu coração acelerou de solavanco quando sentiu que estava sendo correspondido. O loiro apertava seus próprios lábios nos de Harry e a mãos, que até então estavam inutilmente caídas ao lado de seu corpo, subiram pelos braços do moreno devagar, apertando, sentindo. Uma mão sorrateira subiu pelos ombros, passando pela nuca, se embrenhando nos cabelos negros.

Passando o outro braço pela cintura do loiro também, Harry inclinou a cabeça, tocando o lábio fino do outro com a língua, gemendo dentro da boca de Draco quando sua língua juntou-se a dele. O beijo rapidamente se tornava sôfrego, querendo provar mais, explorando.

Em busca de ar, Harry desceu os lábios para o pescoço pálido, estalando beijos, mordiscando, lambendo. Draco agarrou mais forte aos cabelos escuros, fechando os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior e soltando um suspiro extasiado.

- Harry... – Draco chamou no meio do suspiro.

Harry voltou a atacar os lábios macios, a língua não precisando pedir autorização dessa vez. Descendo as mãos pela cintura fina, o moreno puxou as coxas do outro para cima, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre o balcão, pondo-se entre as pernas de Draco.

Enquanto Harry subia a mão pelas coxas do loiro, suas mãos ágeis começaram a puxar a camiseta do moreno de dentro da calça, enfiando-se por debaixo logo em seguida, gemendo ao sentir a pele quente sob suas mãos.

Draco estava prestes a arrancar a camisa de Harry quando um latido ecoou pela antiga casa. Ambos pularam de susto. Tão rápido quanto subiu o loiro desceu do balcão, olhando em direção a entrada.

**2. **

Enlaçando a cintura fina com um braço, Harry acabou com a distância entre seus corpos e colou o do loiro ao seu. Girando ambos, o moreno prensou Draco contra o balcão e sem esperar por nenhuma reação, uniu seus lábios num beijo voraz, exigente, esfomeado.

A princípio Harry quis se chutar, perguntando-se que merda estava fazendo, mas no segundo seguinte seu coração acelerou de solavanco quando sentiu que estava sendo correspondido. O loiro exigia mais dos lábios de Harry com a mesma ansiedade e a mãos, que até então estavam inutilmente caídas ao lado de seu corpo, subiram pelos braços do moreno devagar, apertando, sentindo. Uma mão sorrateira subiu pelos ombros, passando pela nuca, se embrenhando nos cabelos negros.

Passando o outro braço pela cintura do loiro também, Harry inclinou a cabeça, acompanhando a dança frenética de suas línguas. Conforme a necessidade de experimentar o outro ia sendo satisfeita, o beijo foi se acalmando, suas línguas entrando então no ritmo de uma valsa lenta e bem compassada, quase como se estivesse há tempos ensaiada.

Harry afastou-se o suficiente para olhar o rosto angular de Draco, que abria os olhos lentamente, receando que estivesse apenas acordando de um sonho. Então, quando as íris verdes-esmeralda encontraram as azul-prateadas, eles sorriram. Um sorriso cúmplice e satisfeito.

Com um acordo silencioso, Draco buscou os lábios avermelhados de Harry novamente, pronto para voltar com o ritmo viciante da valsa, quando um latido ecoou pela antiga casa. Ambos pularam de susto.

**Marcia BS, Patt Joger, Deh Isaacs, Marina Feltcliffe, Freya Jones, Ines G. Black, Yann Riddle Black, obrigada por todos os comentários. É uma crise de risos que nós temos com certos comentário. E saibam que nós levamos a opinião de você a sério. Sim, sabemos que tem certa enrolação, mas não dá pra dar tudo de bandeja, né? Mas vejam, nesse capítulo as coisas parecem estar melhorando, uh? **

**Respondendo a pergunta da Marina Feltcliffe: Bem, eu acho que, a que você diz ser mais direta sou eu, Paula, e a mais detalhada é Carol. Nesse capítulo, por exemplo, quem escreveu o começo fui eu, e eles se arrumando para o baile, até o momento do beijo na limusine, foi Carol. Então, você vê se nossa dedução está correta. HAHA Obrigada pelo comentário!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, mesmo com esse final um pouco tenso. O que vai acontecer com o Harry? D: Mil beijos. Até semana que vem.**


	13. Seek the truth

Capítulo 13  
><em>Seek the truth<em>

Ele despertou como se houvesse acabado de sair de um pesadelo, mas não abriu os olhos com medo do que iria encarar ao fazê-lo. Um forte cheiro de produtos de limpeza fez suas vias respiratórias arderem a cada nova puxada de ar e ele fungou numa tentativa de aliviar o incômodo.

- Harry! – Uma voz soou ao longe. – Ele está acordado! Sra. Potter!

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas desistiu assim que viu tudo embaçado ao seu redor. Antes de fechá-los novamente conseguiu distinguir os cabelos volumosos de Hermione e um vulto ruivo passar e tampar sua visão. A luz forte que refletia no teto completamente branco fez seus olhos doerem quando ele os tentou abrir mais uma vez, mas foi o suficiente para que ele visse um vulto de cabelos ruivos se aproximar mais, abraçando-o.

Uma dor aguda em seu peito o fez tremer e seu rosto se torceu em uma careta, Harry soltou o ar com força. Alguns de seus músculos pareciam dormentes, outros latejavam, seu braço estava imóvel e ele ainda podia sentir o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca.

- Oh, querido! Machuquei você? Sinto muito. – Lily soltou o filho rápido, mas logo voltou a se aproximar para acariciar seus cabelos.

- Cadê meus óculos, mãe? – Perguntou, estranhando sua voz subitamente rouca demais. Sentiu os óculos sendo colocados gentilmente em seu rosto e arriscou abrir os olhos de novo.

Desta vez realmente _viu_ o rosto preocupado – e feliz – de Hermione ao pé da cama, sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente. Franziu o cenho. O que tinha acontecido, afinal? Ele estava no hospital? Definitivamente estava. Aquela cama era demasiado desconfortável e as paredes brancas demais. Forçou um pouco mais a memória e lembrou dos três garotos socando-o no estacionamento e... _Draco_.

- Mãe... O Draco, ele... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Não poderia suportar se algo tivesse acontecido a Draco também. Lily sorriu compreensiva, mas foi Hermione quem falou.

- Sabe, Malfoy quem fez os primeiros socorros e pediu ajuda, mas quando chegamos aqui, ele estava tendo um ataque de pânico ou algo assim. – A menina deu uma risadinha nervosa e sem humor . – Ele estava tão preocupado com você que tiveram que dar um calmante a ele e colocá-lo num quarto. Foi assustador. Achamos que ele fosse começar a chorar. – Harry assentiu, contendo um sorriso, suspirando aliviado.

- Onde estão o papai e Sirius? – O moreno perguntou, sua voz ainda um pouco rouca.

- Estão no colégio com Lupin. Os três estão com Dumbledore, querem saber que providencias serão tomadas. Devem estar chegando a qualquer momento. – Disse Lily.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Que horas são?

- Bem, são quase dez da manhã. Aqueles covardes fraturaram duas costelas e quebraram seu pulso. – Hermione soava tão indignada que se o assunto não fosse tão sério, Harry poderia rir. – Você chegou aqui mais pra lá do que pra cá e te entupiram de analgésicos.

- Vocês deveriam ir comer alguma coisa. Eu estou me sentindo bem, não se preocupem. Eu me sentirei mais confortável sabendo que nenhuma de vocês vai desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Podem ir.

- Voltaremos logo, então. – Disse Lily inclinando-se para dar um beijo na testa do filho.

- Eu mandei Ron ir pra casa dormir, Harry, a presença dele aqui seria inútil e perturbadora, por que ele estava queimando de raiva dos imbecis que fizeram isso, mas ele vai estar de volta logo.

- Tudo bem. – Harry sorriu. – Obrigado.

Harry as observou sair e voltou a olhar para o teto branco, que agora não incomodava mais seus olhos. Sem ter mais no que se concentrar, levantou um pouco a cabeça pra verificar os estragos. Seu braço esquerdo estava engessado e estava repousado ao lado de seu corpo, e na parte não coberta pelo gesso, ele podia ver hematomas subindo até próximo ao ombro. Seu peito nu, coberto pelo lençol impecavelmente branco, tinha bandagens apertadas o enrolando desde o umbigo até a metade do peito.

Passando a mão no rosto, podia sentir arranhões que desciam pela têmpora esquerda em direção à bochecha e por dentro de sua boca, na bochecha direita, ele podia sentir que foram dados pontos num ferimento dolorido.

Ao parar de analisar os prejuízos, Harry percebeu que alguém o observava. Draco estava parado à porta e olhava Harry com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Quando o loiro deu alguns passos em sua direção, a luz de uma lâmpada forte fez brilhar os olhos marejados do garoto. Harry sorriu e levantou o braço direito, estendendo a mão.

Ainda em passos receosos o outro se aproximou, segurando a mão que lhe era oferecida, mas sendo incapaz de enxergar qualquer coisa à sua a frente por causa das várias lágrimas que agora lutavam para escorrer.

Com certo esforço Harry o puxou mais pra perto, ignorando a dor de quando o loiro inclinou-se para abraçá-lo, sem apertar o garoto acidentado, apenas deixando seus braços envolverem seu pescoço. Soluços logo estavam balançando levemente o corpo magro de Draco, fazendo o moreno envolver a cintura do outro com o braço que não estava engessado.

- Shh... Está tudo bem agora. Foi só um susto. – Harry disse acariciando as costas do loiro gentilmente.

Harry não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, naquela posição, mas os soluços de Draco tornaram-se menos freqüentes até que pararam. A respiração contra seu pescoço estava suave e o moreno poderia pensar que o outro garoto havia adormecido se não fosse pelos dedos fortemente cravados em seu ombro.

Sem que o moreno pudesse sequer protestar, Draco afastou-se e sentou na ponta da cama. Limpando o rosto com o dorso da mão rapidamente, sem olhar para Harry.

- Draco? – Ele chamou, sentindo os pontos na sua bochecha darem uma pontada de dor.

- Você podia ter morrido, sabia? – Harry achou ter visto dor no rosto do loiro quanto este desviou o olhos, fingindo estar concentrado em algo que via por sobre seu ombro. – Duas costelas acima e você... – Draco sentiu as lágrimas o acometerem mais uma vez.

- Ei, ei. – Harry queria poder levantar-se e virar o rosto angular do outro para si, mas prevendo a dor que sentiria, não o fez. – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Eu juro que se pego aqueles filhos da puta, eu os quebro no meio. – O loiro levantou-se rapidamente e agora andava de um lado para o outro. – Quem esses merdinhas pensam que são eu não sei! Ora, falarei com Dumbledore, se essas criaturas inescrupulosas não forem expulsas de Hogwarts, eu terei que pensar em como dar um jeito neles...

- Draco. – O moreno chamou com tom risonho. – Você tem que se acalmar. Hermione disse que você ficou tão estressado que teve um ataque de pânico. Eu estou bem.

- A culpa é minha. – Ele murmurou.

- O que? Mas que absurdo! É claro que não é.

- É sim. Fui quem disse que tudo ficaria bem, que eu não me importava com que os outros iriam se pensar, mas eu sabia que você se importava... É claro que os imbecis daquele colégio não iriam aceitar e eu devia ter previsto isso. Eu também não devia ter deixado você sozinho.

- Isso não é culpa sua! De maneira nenhuma! – Harry ignorava as dores em seu peito quando ele levantou a voz um pouco mais. – Como isso pode ser culpa sua, Draco? Eu tenho certeza que se você soubesse, teria evitado.

- Você poderia ter morrido! – Draco virou para olhá-lo.

- Mas não morri e a culpa de nada disso é sua! Entenda, por favor, foram aqueles idiotas que fizeram isso, não você. Você não é mágico, não podia adivinhar, você fez o que podia fazer, você me ajudou e eu estou bem agora.

- Não, você não está bem! Olhe só pra você! Está todo roxo, Harry!

- Isso é mesmo muito reconfortante. – Ele revirou os olhos, suspirando cansado em seguida. – Ouça, eu não estou em condições de discutir com você agora e colocar nessa sua cabeça dura que a culpa não é sua, então, por favor, apenas pare de ser tão insuportável e venha me dar um beijo.

Draco, que estava até então de braços cruzados, baixou a cabeça e soltou uma risada nasal, balançando-a. Ao levantar os olhos, as íris cinza logo encontraram as verdes, que brilhavam em expectativa. Em passos rápidos, o loiro aproximou-se do moreno e colou suas testas, fechando os olhos.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupado, Harry. Não sei o que eu faria se algo pior tivesse acontecido. Eu não posso perder você, entende? Não posso.

- Ah, você não vai se ver livre de mim nem tão cedo, posso lhe garantir. – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Acho bom.

Levantando uma mão e levando-a a bochecha esquerda do moreno, Draco passou a acariciá-la calmamente com o dedão e Harry suspirou em aprovação. Sem pressa, o loiro baixou o queixo, selando seus lábios num beijo carinhoso e cuidadoso.

O moreno levou a mão livre à nuca do outro, mostrando que não estava satisfeito com aquilo e logo sua língua pedia passagem. Draco deixou Harry vencer a batalha quando sentiu o ferimento em sua bochecha por receio de machucá-lo, mas assim que o outro melhorasse, cobraria pelo ato.

Quando eles se afastaram, olhando um nos olhos do outro, sorriram.

- Perfeito. – Draco murmurou, voltando às caricias no rosto do moreno.

- Nem parece real. – Harry inclinou um pouco a cabeça em direção à mão pálida, pedindo pelo carinho. – Eu levaria quantas surras fossem necessárias por isso. – Draco ficou tenso pelo comentário e Harry riu sem forçar muito quando sentiu a resposta de seus músculos ao movimento.

- Não me faça passar por outra dessas, está me ouvindo? – Ele disse seriamente.

- Oh, claro que não, não sei por quantos ataques de pânico você é capaz de passar sem sofrer nenhum dano permanente. – O moreno brincou, trazendo o outro pela nuca para outro beijo leve.

- O que diabos estamos fazendo, Harry? – Draco perguntou contra os lábios do outro.

- Você quer que eu desenhe? – Harry perguntou ironicamente, com os olhos na boca entreaberta de Draco.

- Não, idiota. – O loiro riu, revirando os olhos. – O que estou querendo dizer é _isso._ – Draco fez um gesto indicando os dois. – O que é _isso?_ Nós dois sabemos que não deveríamos nem ser amigos e eu agora eu posso ver o porquê, já que alguns animais naquele colégio têm problemas com isso. Algo muito ruim poderia ter acontecido com você, Harry, e nós nem sabemos o que está acontecendo entre nós.

Harry o encarou por um tempo em silêncio, seu rosto enrubescendo lentamente.

- Draco, eu também não sei... Quero dizer, eu nunca fui muito longe num relacionamento, então nunca tive que me preocupar em saber o que estava fazendo... Foi assim enquanto durou com Cedric.

- Você não está me comparando com aquele poste ambulante! – Exclamou o loiro, cerrando os olhos e afastando-se.

- Claro que não, escute... Não vamos por um rótulo por enquanto, está bem?

- Você quase morre por minha causa e eu não devo colocar um rotulo, ah, tudo bem, então. – Draco soava indignado.

- Não comece de novo! Eu já disse que não é culpa sua. Pelo amor de deus, Draco, facilite pra mim um pouquinho.

- Facilitar? – O loiro bufou. – As experiências que tive foram todas com garotas, então acho que _você _devia facilitar pra _mim_. Isso tudo é novidade pra mim.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente. – Harry assentiu. – Mas não quero dar um nome a isso pra que algo acabe dando errado. E não olhe pra mim desse jeito – Ele apressou-se em dizer quando Draco o lançou um olhar de incredulidade. – Nós dois sabemos que seu pai pode resolver me caçar a qualquer momento. Eu acho que está ótimo do jeito que está, você não?

O loiro o analisou com o rosto impassível por alguns longos segundos, mas retribui o sorriso que Harry o lançou, voltando a se aproximar.

- Você disse que não ia desistir, Draco. – Harry lembrou, entrelaçando seus dedos. – Eu também não vou.

- Ótimo. – Draco se inclinou para beijar o outro novamente, mas um movimento na porta fez ambos olharem naquela direção.

Narcissa estava parada com sua bela pose e os encarava como se não tivesse visto nada demais, mas havia certa ansiedade em seus olhos.

- Draco, estive procurando por você. – Ela disse rapidamente e se adiantou em direção ao filho. – Nós temos que ir, querido, seu pai também está atrás de você e pode aparecer a qualquer minuto. Não queremos causar mais nenhum transtorno ao Sr. Potter, não é? – Só então Narcissa levou o olhar ao garoto acidentado. – Como se sente, querido?

- Estou bem, obrigado, Sra. Malfoy. – Ele sorriu.

- Ora, mas eu deveria saber! – Lucius apareceu naquele momento, sendo seguido por Snape. – É claro que esse garoto devia estar metido nessa história. – Ele indicou Harry com um gesto displicente. – Draco, vamos embora agora.

- Não, pai, eu quero ficar. – Draco disse com mais firmeza na voz do que imaginara ter. – Vou ficar até ter certeza de que está tudo bem com Harry.

- Não me desafie, garoto. Principalmente na frente dessa gente. – Mais uma vez Lucius indicou o moreno com um gesto. – Já não me basta a desfeita de sexta-feira. Mas vamos discutir tal questão quando chegarmos em casa. Agora, vamos.

- Não. – Draco repetiu. – Vou ficar com Harry.

- Que ousadia! Eu devo ter perdido o controle de tudo mesmo, não é? Onde já se viu me destratar dessa maneira, Draco? Onde você está com a cabeça? – Lucius lançou um olhar feroz ao moreno acidentado. – Escute, se eu sair desse hospital sem você ao meu lado, pode ter certeza de que esse será o maior desgosto da minha vida. A escolha é sua e sinceramente, eu acho que você já me decepcionou demais.

- Lucius. – Narcissa chamou, pondo-se na frente de Draco. – A saúde de seu filho está abalada no momento, não vamos piorar as coisas aborrecendo-o ainda mais, sim?

_- __Ele_ que não devia piorar a situação e ficar do lado deste garoto Potter!

Naquele momento, James surgiu à porta de braço dado com Lily e seguido por Sirius e Lupin. Sua expressão tranqüila logo ficou tensa, assim como a de Lupin. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados caíram de Lucius para Draco, do garoto para seu filho, subindo para Narcissa em seguida e ele viu a mulher prender a respiração por um segundo. Atrás de si, Sirius rosnou baixinho.

- Narcissa. Lucius. – James cumprimentou friamente, seu maxilar trincando ao se dirigir a Lucius.

- Potter. – Lucius cuspiu o sobrenome e ia dar um passo à frente, mas Narcissa segurou seu braço.

A temperatura do ambiente parecia ter caído pelo menos 5 graus e expressões tensas e desconfiadas tomaram conta do rosto de cada um. Narcissa manteve os olhos fixos no rosto de James, segurando firme no braço do marido. Lily sentiu uma pontada de compaixão espalhar-se em seu peito quando Snape sustentou seu olhar.

- Pois bem, Draco, acho que você já me fez passar por vergonha suficiente pro resto da minha vida. Recomendo que você me acompanhe agora. – Lucius teria dado um passo à frente se Narcissa não tivesse segurado seu braço no lugar. Finalmente desviando os olhos de James, a loira os levou ao marido, numa súplica silenciosa.

- Lucius. – Ela murmurou. – Está na hora de acabar com isso.

- Narcissa. – Lucius manteve o tom de voz repreensivo, olhando diretamente a esposa.

- Narcissa está certa. – Lily se pronunciou, recebendo de James o mesmo olhar que Lucius direcionava à loira. – Não me olhe assim, James. Já fomos muito longe com essa história. Eles precisam saber.

- Eu acho que tanto Draco quanto Harry já tem discernimento para decidir se nossos motivos são razões suficientes para que eles se separem. – Disse Narcissa, soltando o marido devagar, se afastando um pouco. – Não podemos mais interferir no que eles criaram. Quando eles souberem a verdade saberão o que é certo a fazer.

- Perdemos essa, Prongs. – Sirius disse passando pelo amigo e indo parar ao lado de Snape, mas ainda distante, Lupin logo o seguiu.

- Que seja, então. – James enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, indo sentar-se junto a Harry, ao lado oposto da cama de onde Draco estava. Narcissa acompanhou seus movimentos com os olhos.

- Narcissa, por favor. – Lily pediu. – Pode começar.

A loira assentiu, ignorando o olhar de Lucius e afastou-se um pouco mais, parando mais no centro do quarto. Remus se adiantou rapidamente para fechar a porta, eles não tinham muito tempo antes de uma enfermeira aparecer e expulsar todos dali. Assim que ele voltou ao seu lugar ao lado de Sirius, Narcissa levantou o olhar para o filho.

- Todos nós estudamos juntos na época da faculdade. Eu estava ciente de que meu primo estava estudando ali também, mas depois que ele foi tirado da árvore genealógica da família por fugir e ir morar com os Potter, eu não podia dizer que nós éramos próximos.

- Mas isso não a impediu de ser sempre tão gentil comigo, prima querida. – Disse Sirius com tom brincalhão.

- Sirius! – Ralhou Lily. – Não interrompa.

- Por favor, poupe-me de seus comentários desnecessários, Black. – Pediu Snape numa voz baixa e pausada.

- Alguém me explica o que o Ranhoso está fazendo aqui? – Sirius rosnou para o outro.

- Sirius! – Lily exclamou.

- Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum desse jeito. – Repreendeu Lupin.

- Obrigada. – Narcissa disse a Remus antes de voltar aos dois garotos à sua frente. – Muito cedo eu fui prometida em casamento ao seu pai, mas na época eu já nutria uma paixão platônica por James.

Naquele momento a temperatura do cômodo caiu um pouco mais. Draco e Harry soltaram uma exclamação, James mexeu-se desconfortável ao lado dos dois, Lily levou seu olhar ao chão e Lucius soltou um muxoxo impaciente.

- Mas você conhece seu pai, não é, querido? – Narcissa sorriu carinhosamente. – Fez de tudo para que eu lhe desse devida atenção. Mandava-me presentes, era gentil, um verdadeiro cavalheiro, mas eu era boba e ingênua. Eu era crente que James podia um dia corresponder. James, Remus e Sirius estavam sempre juntos e Lily não demorou a juntar-se ao grupo. Severus e Lily eram grandes amigos, desde pequenos, mas quando Lily juntou-se aos três mais populares da instituição, Severus foi posto de lado.

Os olhares desviaram-se para Snape, que escutava tudo com uma máscara de indiferença impecável. Lily então levantou o olhar, lutando contra a urgência de abraçar o velho amigo. Severus, por sua vez, mantinha os olhos sobre Narcissa, que assentiu graciosamente para ele, com um sorriso mínimo.

- Severus então se juntou a Lucius e não hesitou ao ajudá-lo em me fazer enxergar que James só tinha olhos para Lily. – Narcissa lançou um olhar ao marido, que parecia extremamente irritado. – Foi então que meu marido criou um plano ardiloso para tirar não só a mim e Lily, mas sim todas as mulheres da faculdade dos pés de James. Lucius espalhou em toda universidade que James era gay.

Dito isso, Sirius soltou uma risada sem disfarçar, sendo repreendido pelos olhares de Narcissa, Lily, Remus e James. Lucius e Severus pareciam alheios a conversa toda. Draco e Harry tinham os olhos vidrados na figura loira que vos falava.

- Obviamente os rumores chegaram aos ouvidos de Lily e achando que James estava fora de seu alcance, ela obrigou-se a se afastar. Severus tinha esperanças de que Lily voltasse se lamentando para ele e Lucius esperava que eu desistisse daquela paixonite e aceitasse logo que iríamos nos casar. – Narcissa suspirou. – Pois bem, acho que está claro que Lucius teve sucesso e Severus não.

- Então é por isso que você sempre apoiou minha amizade com o Harry? – Perguntou Draco com a voz fraca.

- Sim, querido. Eu sei o quanto doeria em você se eu e seu pai o obrigássemos a casar-se com a filha dos Greengrass, por que foi como eu me senti quando vi que meu destino estava traçado. Eu quero dar a você, Draco, o direito de fazer a escolha que eu não pude. Principalmente por que eu sei que você não vai desistir.

- Acredito que está nítido que eu não concordo com tal posicionamento. – Lucius finalmente se pronunciou.

- Eu tinha esquecido a cobra que você é, Malfoy. – Disse James, levantando-se. – Como você acha que pode manipular os sentimentos de uma pessoa dessa forma? E ainda essa pessoa sendo sua noiva, a pessoa com quem você deveria ser completamente honesto.

- Não me venha com seu heroísmo, Potter. – Lucius o lançou um olhar superior.

- Você é mesmo muito desprezível. – James trincou os dentes. – Narcissa não merecia isso.

- Não ouse falar da _minha _esposa. Acho que você esqueceu que não estamos mais na faculdade, Potter, as mulheres não caem mais aos seus pés como antes. – O desprezo escorria pela língua do loiro a cada palavra pronunciada.

- Lucius, por favor. – Pediu Lily. – Isso já ficou pra trás, não foi?

- É, Lily, pode ter ficado. – Disse Sirius. – Mas eu duvido muito que Lucius tenha se esquecido de como ele se sentiu impotente ao perceber que nem tendo a mão de minha adorável prima ela cairia nas graças dele. Isso ainda o corrói, não é, Malfoy?

- Cale a boca. – Lucius ordenou.

- Oh, atingi um nervo! – Sirius exclamou animado, sorrindo.

- Sirius, pare. – Todos viraram a cabeça para Harry, seu tom de voz estava tão sério que o cômodo parecia estar congelando agora. – Eu não acredito que tudo isso, esse suspense todo, esse segredo todo, era apenas infantilidade de vocês. Eu devo dizer que a Sra. Malfoy foi a única sensata desde o começo disso tudo.

- Obrigada. – Narcissa murmurou com um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Quantos anos vocês tem? – Harry bufou. – Eu muitas vezes pensava que a coisa era tão séria que eu e Draco não teríamos cabeça pra entender ainda, mas... _isso. _Não tem mais nenhuma criança aqui, quer dizer, eu achava que não. Sr. Malfoy, é a primeira vez que o vejo e é realmente desconfortável ter que lhe faltar com respeito dessa forma, mas o senhor não tinha mesmo nada menos infantil pra fazer, não? Quero dizer, espalhar o boato que meu pai era gay? Até _eu _posso pensar em planos melhores.

- Quem você pensa que... – Lucius lançou um olhar perigoso ao garoto acidentado.

- O garoto está certo, Lucius. – Narcissa interrompeu.

- Pai, eu acho extremamente inconveniente o senhor se dirigir a Sra. Malfoy demonstrando certo carinho sabendo que ela já nutriu de um interesse, o qual não foi correspondido.

- Severus. – Chamou Lily. – Eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter dado valor a sua amizade, Severus. Só eu sei o quanto eu me arrependo de não ter dado a você o valor que merecia.

- Todos nos arrependemos. – Disse James olhando ao redor. – Quem diria que nos reuniríamos novamente depois de mais de 20 anos e seriam nossos filhos os causadores dessa conversa? – O moreno deu um sorriso sem humor. – Temos muito que deixar pra trás.

- Não me importo com o sentimentalismo de vocês. – Cuspiu Lucius. – Draco, afaste-se desse garoto. É só o que eu tenho a lhe dizer.

Dito isso, Lucius girou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Os outros caíram em silêncio. Narcissa foi até Draco, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, mas o garoto a abraçou com força, agradecendo num sussurro. Ao afastar-se, a loira sorriu pra ele, acariciando seu rosto maternalmente.

- Narcissa. – Lily chamou. – Obrigada.

Narcissa apenas assentiu, devolvendo o sorriso que a ruiva a ofereceu e igualmente retirou-se do quarto, sendo seguida por Snape, que se forçou a ignorar o olhar de Lily queimando sobre si.

- O que Dumbledore disse? – Perguntou Harry de repente.

- Os três garotos serão expulsos de Hogwarts, é claro. Dumbledore não poderia deixar três marginais em seu colégio. Lupin ajudou ao dizer que se recusava a lecionar a esse tipo de gente. O diretor não tinha outra opção. Faremos um boletim de ocorrência na polícia também, obviamente. – Informou James.

- E quando eu vou poder sair daqui?

- Em breve, querido. – Disse Lily docemente.

Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala onde a ruiva apenas acariciou os cabelos negros do filho. Draco sentiu que estava atrapalhando o momento familiar e levantou-se, dando um leve pigarro.

- Preciso ir, Harry. – Ele disse. – Preciso conversar com minha mãe.

- Eu entendo. Por favor, diga a ela que estou imensamente agradecido por tudo que ela fez. – Harry sorriu.

- Pode deixar. – Draco assentiu quase como se batesse continência.

O loiro lançou um olhar ao garoto de cabelos revoltos na cama. Draco queria poder despedir-se apropriadamente, mas a platéia não era das melhores. Entendendo o dilema do outro, Harry abriu um pouco mais seu sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, piscando para ele em seguida.

Sentindo-se mais seguro, Draco saiu do quarto. Aquilo era loucura, na verdade. O loiro nunca tivera interesse por garotos e agora estava desafiando o pai por um. A adrenalina da provocação e a segurança que aquilo lhe dava eram ótimas, sem contar com os amassos dos dois, que levavam a cabeça do loiro para uma dimensão particular.

Quanto ao que havia ouvido naquele quarto, Draco nunca pensou que pudesse admirar tanto sua mãe. As coisas pareciam mais claras agora que ele tinha uma explicação. Era por isso que Narcissa fora tão compreensiva desde o principio, afinal de contas, ela sabia como era ser proibida de estar com alguém de quem se gosta. E era por isso que Lily e Snape haviam desistido de lutar ao lado de James e Lucius, eles sabiam o que era uma amizade perdida.

Às vezes Draco se perguntava o que estava fazendo. Como sentimentos e desejos que sempre lhe passaram despercebidos de repente eram tudo o que realmente importava. O que eles haviam feito no almoxarifado algumas horas antes parecia parte de um sonho, por que Draco certamente não tinha experiência suficiente para fazer aquilo, ele apenas agiu por extinto. Ele sabia o que queria, sabia o que Harry queria e deixou-se ser guiado, mas se perguntassem a ele agora, ele não saberia dizer como conseguiu ser dominante num assunto o qual era completamente novo.

Deixando de lado essa sensação de que aquelas ações pareciam ter sido extracorpóreas ou qualquer nome que se dê a algo que ele não podia explicar como aconteceu, Draco ficou extasiado. As sensações que lhe foram proporcionadas durante aqueles minutos eram as melhores que já havia sentido em sua vida, impagáveis, ele não trocaria por nada, e depois de ter uma amostra de como era, não podia – nem queria – ficar só naquilo.

Naquele momento, enquanto sentava ao lado de sua mãe no carro de volta à mansão, Draco teve certeza de que, não importasse o que seu pai iria dizer, ele não desistiria do que tinha com Harry, o que quer que fosse que eles tivessem.

Alguns minutos após a grande conversa, a cabeça de Harry doía tanto quanto todos os músculos de seu corpo. A adrenalina do momento fez com que tudo anestesiasse, mas quando o garoto pôde relaxar, as dores vieram com tudo. Após alguns analgésicos e a retirada de Sirius do quarto, Harry pegou no sono facilmente, só vindo a acordar muito mais tarde, quando a chuva batia forte contra a janela.

* * *

><p>À sua esquerda murmúrios eram abafados pela pancada das gotas na janela, mas prestando atenção nas vozes, Harry reconheceu que eram Ron e Hermione. O garoto alcançou os óculos na mesinha ao lado sem fazer muito esforço e o casal não pareceu notar que ele acordara. Hermione tinha um caderno no colo e lia alguma coisa para Ron, que estava tão concentrado que fez Harry ficar curioso. Tentando ignorar o barulho da chuva, o moreno percebeu que o que Hermione lia se tratava de alguns tópicos da aula de biologia.<p>

Harry ficou espantado a principio, afinal Ron nunca fora de prestar atenção quando Hermione tentando ensinar algo a ele, mas em seguida ele se lembrou que eles teriam prova no dia seguinte e a pressão deve ter sucumbido o garoto.

- Harry! – Hermione exclamou quando levantou a cabeça rapidamente, notando que o moreno já despertara. – Acordamos você?

- Não, não. Eu só fiquei um pouco assustado quando vi a atenção que Ron estava dando atenção ao que você falava. – Ele deu um sorrisinho irônico pro amigo.

- Muito engraçado. Vejo que as porradas não atingiram seu senso de humor. Que bom, não é? – Ron devolveu com o mesmo tom de ironia, mas ficou sério logo em seguida. – Como está se sentindo, parceiro?

- Eu vou sobreviver, não se preocupe. Vocês estão aqui há muito tempo?

- Na verdade, não. Sua mãe pediu que fizéssemos companhia enquanto ela e seu pai iam em casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – Explicou Hermione.

- Eu estava dormindo, não precisava ter vindo.

- Não tem problema, Harry. Aproveitamos para tirar algumas dúvidas. – A morena sorriu animada. – Perguntei a sua mãe como você faria as provas...

- Claro que perguntou. – Harry revirou os olhos e Ron segurou uma risadinha.

- Ela disse que falou com Dumbledore. – Hermione continuou sem dar importância aos dois garotos. – No fim do nosso horário normal, o professor Lupin vai trazer a prova e você vai fazer aqui mesmo. Já que o acidente não prejudicou seus estudos e você assistiu a todas as aulas, o diretor não viu por que não aplicar as provas. As regras pra você são as mesmas, só que você fará num quarto de hospital e nós na sala de aula.

- Remus vai trazer? E Dumbledore concordou com isso? Ele sabe que Moony é melhor amigo dos meus pais.

- Pelo que eu entendi, o professor Snape fez esse mesmo questionamento, mas Dumbledore disse que confia no professor Lupin e se ele diz que pode aplicar a prova sem que assuntos pessoais interfiram, então, ele pode. – Harry pode perceber na forma displicente como Hermione se forçava a falar que ela não concordava com aquilo, mas deixou de lado.

- Malfoy ligou. – Disse Ron com certa impaciência. – Bem umas cinco vezes. Eu quis atender, mas Hermione não deixou.

- Você falou com ele? – Perguntou Harry a Hermione cheio de expectativa.

- Na terceira vez que seu celular tocou, me vi obrigada a atender. Eu disse que você estava bem e que pediria que ligasse assim que acordasse. Ele ainda ligou mais duas vezes para ter certeza de que eu não tinha esquecido. – A morena disse com diversão na voz.

- Bem a cara dele. – Harry sorriu abobadamente.

- Harry... – Ron começou devagar após poucos segundos em silêncio. – Do que você se lembra de ontem à noite?

- Hm... – O moreno o olhou com expressão pensativa. – Não muito. Eu meio que apaguei, Ron. Só me lembro das coisas que McLaggen disse antes de mandar os capangas dele fazerem o trabalho sujo por ele. Por quê?

- Eu não sei na sua concepção, mas você apanhou por certo período de tempo, sabe? Tivemos a impressão de ouvir algum barulho suspeito, mas como a música na quadra estava muito alta, ignoramos. Depois de algum tempo Malfoy apareceu procurando por você e, bem, soubemos que tinha algo errado.

Passou-se um tempo onde Ron pareceu extremamente envergonhado, olhando algum ponto em suas unhas.

- Cedric e Malfoy começaram a discutir. Cedric acusou Malfoy de ter machucado você, então o grupo de McLaggen passou por nós e... – Ron engoliu com dificuldade. – Malfoy surtou! Eu nunca vi uma pessoa com tanto desespero no olhar na minha vida. Ele ignorou tudo que Cedric estava dizendo e começou a correr na direção de onde eles tinham vindo.

Harry estava vidrado na história que o amigo contava, mas pode ver quando Hermione se arrepiou.

- Ouvimos ele gritar seu nome algum tempo depois. Quando chegamos lá... – O ruivo sacudiu a cabeça levemente, como se expulsasse imagens ruins. – Havia tanto sangue, Harry... Malfoy parecia que ia explodir a qualquer minuto. Ele virou-se para Cedric como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida e disse para ele chamar McGonagall, depois me mandou chamar uma ambulância e pediu a Hermione que ligasse pros seus pais.

- Nós fizemos tudo que ele pediu. – Hermione continuou quando viu que o namorado parecia que ia se engasgar com as palavras. – E ele parecia tão controlado naquele momento, sabe? Enquanto acatávamos as suas ordens ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e ficou olhando, mas o olhar dele parecia não estar realmente _vendo. _Foi assustador.

- Quando chegamos ao hospital, eles entraram com a maca na emergência e... – Ron continuou nervosamente. – Malfoy simplesmente... Eu nem sei... Ele começou a tremer e ficou mais branco do que é, e estava suando muito também. Uma enfermeira viu que ele não estava bem, principalmente quando ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro murmurando coisas sem sentido.

- Deram um calmante forte a ele e vimos que começou a surtir efeito quando ele ficou tão mole que tiveram que colocá-lo num quarto e chamar os pais dele. – Hermione se arrepiou novamente.

- Cedric achou melhor não ficar, ele acreditava que estava ajudando no descontrole de Malfoy, mas ligou várias vezes pra saber como você está. – Ron assentiu devagar.

- Harry... Hm... Você e Malfoy... – Hermione cruzou os braços nervosamente. – Você e Malfoy estão tendo alguma coisa?

Harry analisou o rosto dos amigos. Hermione parecia preocupada, mas estava claro que ela sabia a resposta, só queria uma confirmação, e Ron estava cheio de expectativa e Harry sabia que ele queria que ele dissesse não, mas o moreno não estava querendo mentir.

- Sim. – Ele disse, prestando atenção nas reações dos dois. Ron pareceu murchar e Hermione assentiu rapidamente, como se confirmasse suas suspeitas.

- Foi por isso que McLaggen resolveu arrumar confusão? Por causa de Malfoy?

- Eles discutiram mais cedo. McLaggen parece acreditar que Draco meio que reina em Hogwarts, não que não reine, não é? – Harry deu uma risadinha, mas voltou a ficar sério quando os amigos não encontraram graça na história. – Parece que ele queria algum podre de Draco pra acabar com a boa fama dele no colégio. E bem, eu entreguei um de bandeja pra ele, não foi?

- Não importa, Harry. Você sabe que algo muito ruim podia ter acontecido, não é? – Hermione o repreendeu com um olhar severo.

- Mas não é culpa do Draco, ele...

- Eu não estou dizendo que é. – Ela cortou logo. – Não é culpa de ninguém além daqueles três covardes, entendeu? O que quer que você e Malfoy estejam fazendo... Dois não fazem quando um não quer, não é? Você não o forçou a nada, então a culpa também não é sua.

- Tudo bem, podemos mudar de assunto? – Pediu Ron que estava ganhando uma coloração rósea em todo o rosto.

- Certo. Vamos lá, eu vou citar alguns tópicos do professor Binns pra vocês que eu tenho certeza que vão ajudar na prova...

Harry e Ron se entreolharam com cara de tédio e fizeram uma careta para as costas de Hermione, que virara para apanhar outro caderno em sua bolsa. Porém, vencidos pela pressão da prova no dia seguinte, eles prestaram devida atenção ao que a garota dizia.

* * *

><p><em>Tic tac, tic tac.<em>

O _tic _do relógio nunca fora tão irritante. Era terça-feira e Draco prometera visitá-lo logo após os exames, mas ele já estava atrasado e a mente de Harry vagava, lotada de possibilidades. Sua imaginação criava cenas em que Lucius prendia Draco em quarto escuro, proibindo-o de sair de casa, por mais que seu lado racional soubesse que era muito pouco provável. Mas, no momento, Harry se convencera de que o loiro esquecera-se dele, de que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

_Tic __tac,__tic __tac_.

Um suspiro resignado escapou por entre seus lábios entreabertos. Nada havia acontecido. Draco só estava atrasado, pronto. Harry estava apenas confuso por causa daqueles analgésicos. Draco viria. Não. Ele não viria. Era óbvio que não. Todos tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer. Era semana de provas. Nem Ron ou Hermione tiveram tempo de visitá-lo, imagine Draco!

_Tic __tac,__tic __tac_.

Tentou inutilmente concentrar-se na TV. Um filme idiota sobre um menino bruxo passava. Harry nunca havia gostado desse tipo de filme e não era agora que iria começar. Suspirou novamente, checando o relógio. Havia se passado dois minutos desde a última vez que havia olhado, uma hora atrás – pelo menos, foi o que lhe pareceu. Pensou em algo que poderia fazer para passar o tempo, mas não havia nada. Estudar certamente não era uma opção, esteve fazendo isso o dia todo e não podia nem olhar para um livro sem querer jogá-lo pela janela. Rolou os olhos e encarou o teto, tediosamente.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Pensou ter ouvido um estalo ao virar a cabeça para encarar a porta com o coração acelerado. Observou a maçaneta virar e mordeu o lábio inferior em expectativa. Teve certeza de que seu sorriso era maior do que seu rosto podia aguentar quando viu a cabeça loira de Draco adentrar o quarto e seus lábios esticarem-se em um sorriso – um normal, não um sorriso de tubarão como o seu. Draco deu alguns passos para frente, deixando a mochila na poltrona ao lado da cama e sentando-se ali.

- Olá. – Harry tentou fazer com que sua voz soasse casual, mas ela estava uma oitava acima do normal. Draco piscou para ele e virou-se para procurar algo na mochila.

- Olha o que eu consegui contrabandear pra você.

A boca de Harry salivou e seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o verde limão da embalagem de chocolate. Endireitou-se na cama e esticou o braço bom em direção à mão de Draco, para pegar o doce. Rasgou a embalagem infantilmente e não segurou o som apreciativo que se seguiu quando o gosto de menta preencheu sua boca.

- Cara, eu te amo. Sério. – Pensou em voz alta, sem olhar para Draco. Mas quando o fez se deparou com os olhos cinza-azulados arregalados. A expressão do loiro seria engraçada se Harry não estivesse tão ocupado tentando entender o que acontecera. – Draco, o que houve?

- O que... – Draco piscou, tentando normalizar as expressões. – O que você acabou de dizer?

Harry parou e pensou um pouco, ele não tinha dito nada. O "olá" certamente não contava... Ele tinha perguntado a Draco o que havia acontecido e... Os olhos verdes se arregalaram quando ele se tocou do _que_ ele tinha dito. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Então, como foram suas provas? – Desconversou rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para o chocolate. Viu Draco abrir a boca – com certeza de que tinha algo a ver com a besteira que o moreno tinha dito –, mas Harry o interrompeu. – Obrigado pelo chocolate.

- De nada. – Draco murmurou em resposta e tentou esquecer o acontecido, Harry não tinha falado sério, não é? Então, pronto. – Foram legais. Snape caprichou em química, você vai precisar estudar bastante.

- É? – Harry suspirou, cansado. – Vou é mandar ele pra um lugar bem especial. – Draco gargalhou. – Enfim, acho bom você vir aqui e falar comigo direito. – Disse, colocando a embalagem de chocolate vazia na mesa de cabeceira.

- Eu _estou_ falando com você direito. – O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu não acho. Vem cá. – Ergueu o braço de novo.

Draco abriu um sorriso. Levantou-se, sentando de frente para Harry na cama. Sentiu a mão do moreno na sua nuca, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto. Seus lábios se encontraram e suas línguas se enroscaram num beijo terno e sem a mínima pressa. A mão de Harry segurava seu rosto, firme. Draco enroscou os dedos no tecido da roupa hospitalar do moreno e se apoiou no colchão com a outra.

- Eu queria te falar uma coisa. – Disse Harry quando os dois se separaram. Draco apenas o encarou. – Eu sou péssimo nisso. Mesmo. E eu sei que é cedo e que a gente não se conhece há tanto tempo assim. Mas... – Harry respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos do loiro, que fazia um esforço enorme para manter as expressões neutras. – Eu gosto de você. Tipo, de verdade.

Draco riu baixinho e se inclinou para beijar os lábios do moreno de leve. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Harry, sorrindo.

- Eu percebi isso no momento em que você disse que me amava. – Falou em tom de brincadeira.

- É sério, Draco! – Harry sentiu o rosto pegando fogo e teve certeza de que estava mais vermelho que um tomate.

- Eu também gosto de você, Harry. – A mão livre ergueu-se para dar um peteleco na testa do moreno.

- Ouch! Não precisa me espancar de novo. – Exclamou, contendo o impulso de levar a mão até a testa.

- Exagerado e sem graça. – Draco lançou um olhar de esguelha para o relógio esquecido ao lado da cama. – Preciso ir, meu pai não sabe que eu vim.

Harry bufou, impaciente. Draco não havia ficado nem uma hora com ele e já tinha que ir embora. Tudo culpa de Lucius Malfoy.

- Também não estou feliz com isso. – Assegurou. – Preciso ir mesmo. Eu ligo mais tarde, está bem? – Fez menção de levantar-se, mas Harry o puxou de volta.

- Mande lembranças a Sra. Malfoy. – Sussurrou antes de colar os lábios nos de Draco. No segundo seguinte, Harry estava beijando-o como se fosse acabar com a fome no mundo.

Com esforço, Draco conseguiu sair do quarto. Harry tinha virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Em poucos meses, ele conseguiu fazer com que desafiasse seu pai mais do que fizera em 17 anos de vida e Draco não conseguia se arrepender disso. Algo o dizia que ele nunca iria.

* * *

><p>Durante a semana, Lupin trouxe de duas a três provas por dia e Harry as fez após ser meticulosamente inspecionado. O professor olhava seus braços e sob os lençóis da cama com atenção. A princípio, o garoto se sentira ofendido pela falta de confiança do velho amigo de seus pais, mas Remus parecia estar concentrado no que fazia, e completamente alheio aos resmungos do garoto.<p>

- Não é que eu não confie em você, Harry. – Lupin disse após observar o braço engessado atenciosamente. – Eu não acho que você tentaria colar, de maneira nenhuma, eu só não posso dar motivos para que desconfiem de meu profissionalismo. Isso me custaria muito mais que apenas meu emprego em Hogwarts High.

E claro que Harry entendeu. Então, nos dias que se seguiram, o garoto esperou que o professor procurasse o que quisesse sem protestar.

Após a realização dos exames, Lupin levava-os direto para Hogwarts e Harry ligava para Draco, que chegava em 10 minutos, após dar a seus pais a desculpa de que iria sair com Pansy e Blaise, para que eles pudessem estudar juntos. Narcissa, obviamente, sabia exatamente aonde o filho ia.

Foi na quinta-feira, enquanto o loiro falava alguma coisa da matéria de História que Harry se viu preso numa análise da figura à sua frente. Sentado ali, displicente, balançando a cadeira para trás, o garoto parecia bom demais pra ser verdade.

As feições angulares, o lábio inferior levemente mais carnudo que o superior, o nariz fino, os cabelos platinados e sedosos perfeitamente penteados e os olhos que podiam alternar entre azul e cinza com certa freqüência, dependendo da luz do ambiente, mas naquele momento lançavam a Harry um olhar limpidamente azul-prateado.

A visão aristocrática era perfeita. Draco era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o garoto mais lindo que Harry já vira e era praticamente impossível acreditar que Draco estava ali. Estava ali _com ele_.

- A burguesia não queria que a igreja interferisse na economia... – Draco dizia quando se ouviu uma batida hesitante à porta.

- Pode entrar. – Disse Harry.

Assim que o portal abriu-se, entraram não um, mas sim quatro ruivos, um atrás do outro, Ron Weasley à frente, uma garota atrás dele e mais dois garotos mais altos, mais velhos e gêmeos os seguiam.

- Harry! – A garota ruiva rapidamente saiu de trás do irmão e adiantou-se em direção ao moreno acidentado, parando antes de tocá-lo, em dúvida de se o machucaria com a ação. – Como você está? Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas mamãe disse que você tinha que descansar.

- Você perdeu a briga que foi entre as duas. – Disse um dos mais velhos com tom de diversão.

- Foi mais divertida que a sua, tenho certeza. – Garantiu o outro levantando à vista uma cesta que tinha em mãos. Sob o papel transparente se viam bolos e biscoitos de diversos sabores. – Mamãe mandou pra você.

- Agradeça a ela por mim. – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Harry... – Chamou a menina, que ainda o observava como se estivesse em um impasse. – Tem problema se eu te der um abraço?

- Claro que não, Ginny! – O moreno exclamou simpaticamente, abrindo os braços para a garota se aproximar. – Só não aperte muito, uh?

Draco estava ali, observando tudo, e a Sra. Potter que o perdoasse, mas naquele momento o loiro estava odiando ruivos.

Quando ele achou que o contato já havia se prolongado o suficiente e os ciúmes parecia um dragão que crescia desenfreado em seu peito, se preparando para atacar, Draco pigarreou.

Os gêmeos o olharam pela primeira vez e Ron cerrou os olhos para ele rapidamente. A garota, Ginny, ficou escarlate com o olhar que recebeu do loiro, afastando-se de Harry com a cabeça baixa, a cortina de longos cabelos ruivos escondendo quase todo seu rosto, mas o loiro pôde ver o olhar petulante que a garota o lançou e pensou ter conseguido disfarçar, sua falha fazendo o dragão no peito de Draco soltar fogo pela boca.

- Fred, George, Ginny, esse é Draco Malfoy. – O moreno apresentou cordialmente. – Draco, esse são os irmãos de Ron.

- Oh, ainda bem. – Ele soltou um suspiro forçado. – Por um momento achei que estava havendo uma epidemia de cabelos vermelhos.

- Você é um Malfoy? – Perguntou Fred com fingido espanto, virando-se para George. – Malfoy tipo aquela lanchonete que fomos ano passado?

- Ah, claro! – George bateu na própria testa. – Aquela que é tão ruim que eu passei mal.

- Mas que pena! – Exclamou Draco cheio de sarcasmo na voz. Sua expressão se transformava naquela que Harry tanto odiava, esnobe e impassível. – De qualquer forma, terei que falar com meu pai. Temos que prestar mais atenção no tipo de gente que anda freqüentando nossos estabelecimentos. – Ele levantou-se e cruzou os braços, observando os irmãos perigosamente.

- Ora, seu... – Ron avançou em direção a Draco, mas Fred segurou o mais novo. – Não abra essa sua boca suja para falar da minha família!

- Ou o que, Weasel? O que você vai fazer? – O loiro deu um risinho debochado. – Saiba que minha única preocupação é que você encoste essas mãos podres em minha roupa e acabe impregnando-a.

Mais uma vez Ron fez menção de se atracar no loiro convencido que o encarava com arzinho de ironia e mostrava que não acreditava que o ruivo fosse mesmo encostar em um fio de seu cabelo, mas o irmão mais velho do garoto parecia estar, também, fazendo um esforço enorme para não ser ele próprio a pular no pescoço imaculado de Draco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Não bastava ter quase causado a morte de Harry! – A reação do loiro fez Ron dar um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- Ron! – Harry exclamou, sentindo uma pontada no peito. O efeito dos analgésicos deveria estar passando a essa hora. – Por favor.

- Não fale sobre o que você não sabe, Weasley. – Draco rosnou. – Eu me pergunto o que _você _está fazendo aqui. Quantos vales-refeição o Harry está dando a você para que você não desgrude dele? Hein?

- Malfoy, eu juro que eu vou quebrar sua cara na primeira oportunidade! – O ruivo exclamou puxando o braço da mão do irmão com mais força e Fred parecia não se importar mais com se ele iria ou não cometer um crime hediondo ali mesmo.

- Ron. Pare. – Pediu Harry.

- Eu realmente não vou dormir após uma ameaça vinda de você, _Weasel. _– O loiro olhou com desprezo para Ron, segurando as expressões ao se dirigir a Ginny. – Mas é claro, como não me lembrei antes! Ginny Weasley. Eu já ouvi várias histórias sobre você, garota. Blaise Zabini refresca sua memória? Saiba que ele é um grande amigo meu.

- Sua cobra nojenta, como você ousa dirigir a palavra a minha irmã? – E dessa vez Fred deixou Ron se soltar.

- Não! – Harry gritou, gemendo de dor em seguida.

Antes que Ron pudesse pegar força para meter o punho que ele preparava no rosto angular de Draco, a porta se abriu e James olhou a cena com os olhos se arregalando conforme ia registrando o que acontecia.

Draco estava numa pose defensiva, onde ele ia desviar do soco do ruivo e meter-lhe outra no estômago, Fred e George haviam se sobressaltado ao ver o que o loiro havia planejado e estavam a ponto de prestar ajuda ao irmão, Ginny olhava a cena com um pequeno sorrisinho de agrado tremendo no canto de seus lábios e Harry tinha uma mão sobre o peito e uma expressão na qual se misturava dor e súplica.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, as reviews são sempre tão incríveis que faltam palavras pra agradecer! Ines G. Granger, Yann Riddle Black, Marina Feltcliffe, Mila Pink, Maru, Fafis, MarciaBS e a todos os outros que estão lendo sem se manifestar: MUITO OBRIGADA! A quantidade de hits foi impressionante! Não poderíamos estar mais felizes. Muito obrigada mesmo.<strong>

**Respondendo a resposta da Marina Feltcliffe: Eu e Carol nos conhecemos desde pequenas, estudamos juntas desde sempre e nos tornamos melhores amigas. Eu tive uma ideia pra uma fic Drarry e pedi pra ela escrever, porque eu nunca tinha escrito fanfic de Harry Potter (sim, essa é minha primeira). Depois de ter enchido muito o saco dela, Carol disse que a condição para que ela escrevesse a fic era que eu escrevesse com ela. Minha condição, então, foi que teríamos que postar. Condições aceitas, cá estamos! :D**

**Bem, queremos saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo e o que acharam do segredo que foi revelado, uh? Esperamos não termos decepcionado ninguém. **

**Alguns lembretes: as respostas aos leitores logados estão sendo enviadas através de Private Messaging. No nosso profile vocês podem ver a capa dessa fanfic, assim como nossos usernames do Twitter. **

**Alguns avisos: Não haverá pausa para Natal e Ano Novo, postaremos normalmente nos sábados. O número da sorte agora é 16!**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, pelos hits, por colocarem essa fic nos favoritos e no alerta. Obrigada mesmo, significa muito. Mil beijos e até semana que vem! **


	14. Safe and sound

Capítulo 14  
><em>Safe and sound<em>

Ron, Fred e George recompuseram-se no instante em que perceberam James na porta. Draco manteve o olhar perigoso sobre os ruivos. Ron parecia ligeiramente envergonhado, os olhos baixos e a coluna curvada, Fred e George pareciam indiferentes a presença do mais velho e Ginny ainda sustentava um sorrisinho o qual Draco queria muito tirar de seu rosto. Sobre a cama, Harry ainda gemia de dor e isso fez o loiro esquecer os outros no momento em que o moreno torceu mais a careta.

- Harry. – Ele murmurou aproximando-se, tocando a mão do garoto que torcia os lençóis nos dedos com força.

- Garotos. – James chamou com sua voz calma. – Por favor, eu peço que se retirem. Entendam que Harry não está se sentindo bem no momento. Podem voltar depois. Mande lembranças e agradecimentos aos seus pais, Ron.

Draco virou-se para ouvir o pai de Harry, mas este se dirigia apenas aos Weasley, fazendo com que Draco se sentisse confortável e triunfante instantaneamente. Se sentindo repentinamente encorajado, com um sentimento de que James talvez estivesse lhe dando carta branca, o loiro segurou a mão que antes apenas tocava. O moreno agarrou-se a mão pálida com força, ofegante.

James saiu rapidamente para chamar uma enfermeira que o medicou com analgésicos e antiinflamatórios, dizendo que ele deveria ficar estático até que os remédios fizessem efeito e que iria proibir a entrada de mais um amigo por vez se aquilo voltasse acontecer. E enquanto esse tempo passava, seu pai sentou-se na cadeira onde antes estivera Draco, este ainda segurando firme a mão de Harry, que o olhava em silêncio, como se o contemplasse.

- Pare de me olhar assim, Harry. – Draco pediu no sussurro mais baixo que pôde e Harry sorriu no que o loiro corou.

- Sr. Malfoy. – James chamou após um longo tempo. – O que estava acontecendo quando eu entrei?

- Por favor, me chame de Draco, Sr. Potter. – O loiro quase sorriu com o desgosto de seu pai se ele o visse permitir tal intimidade a um Potter, mas ele já não se importava mais. – E, bem, eu e os Weasley tivemos um desentendimento.

- Um _grande _desentendimento, eu pude ver. – Não havia repreensão na voz de James e sim curiosidade.

- Sabe como é, um diz coisas desagradáveis ao outro e acabamos no soco. Quero dizer, se o senhor não tivesse chegado, teríamos acabado no soco.

- Oh, sim, claro. Eu sei bem como é. – Podia se ver um ar melancólico no olhar do mais velho. – Mas acredito que se não tivesse chegado naquele exato momento, seria a primeira vez que veria um Malfoy sair no punho com alguém.

- A culpa não foi dele. – Harry disse, limpando a garganta com força.

- Eu sei que não, mas eu me lembro bem, ah, se me lembro... – E James voltou a ficar sonhador. – Eu sempre tive uma vontade descomunal de quebrar a cara de seu pai, mas ele sempre foi tão controlado. Eu nunca entendi como ele se segurava. Admito que não fomos muito gentis um com o outro. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Não, de maneira nenhuma, Sr. Malfoy.

- Draco. – Ele apressou-se em dizer.

- Oh, claro, Draco. – James sorriu. – Devo dizer que era uma das coisas que mais me irritava nele, era esse controle. Eu queria socá-lo, mas ele ia embora com o nariz empinado. Ah, como eu tinha raiva.

- Peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu pai, Sr. Potter, se adianta de alguma coisa.

- Eu agradeço, mas tenho que admitir que foram bons tempos, aqueles. – O tom de quem voa longe voltou e Draco sorriu. Harry fazia a mesma cara que o pai estava fazendo quando pensava. – Claro que não queria que isso interferisse tanto agora, mesmo não estando de acordo até semana passada, mas as coisas mudam, pessoas crescem. – James parou um pouquinho. – Com exceção de Sirius, é claro.

Harry e Draco riram, fazendo Harry perceber que os comprimidos já haviam feito efeito e seus músculos estavam ficando levemente dormentes.

- Eu vou tomar um café no refeitório. Quer alguma coisa, Sr. Malfoy?

- Apenas que o senhor me chame de Draco. – O loiro disse com tom de brincadeira.

- Ora, entenda que nunca tive uma conversa civilizada como essa com um Malfoy e muito menos tive um deles exigindo ser chamado pelo primeiro nome, então tenha paciência comigo, senhor... Draco. – Ele corrigiu rapidamente.

- Certo, Sr. Potter, eu entendo. Não quero nada, obrigado.

- Vou deixar que conversem, então.

- Até mais. – Disseram Draco e Harry juntos.

- Você é a cara do seu pai. – Draco disse alguns momentos depois com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Todo mundo diz isso. – Harry rolou os olhos.

- Estou falando sério, você é _igual_ a ele. – Insistiu. – O jeito como você fala e até sua cara quando você está lembrando de alguma coisa. – Dizia enquanto acariciava a mão de Harry com o dedão. – Acho que sei porque, supostamente, todas as mulheres na faculdade eram apaixonadas por ele. – Deu uma risadinha.

- É? – Perguntou Harry com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Draco apenas assentiu em resposta. – Devo ficar preocupado? – Brincou.

- Talvez.

Harry soltou a mão do loiro para pousá-la no rosto angular do próprio, o dedão acariciou lentamente a bochecha levemente corada. Draco permitiu-se fechar os olhos para aproveitar o toque carinhoso do moreno, deixando um pequeno sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios. Harry ergueu o tronco para ficar frente a frente com o garoto.

- Eu acho que não. – Sussurrou, movendo a mão para a nuca de Draco e puxando-o mais para perto, os lábios quase se tocando.

Draco achava impressionante a habilidade de Harry de ser tão _bipolar_. O moreno podia ser a pessoa mais esperta e a mais lenta do mundo, a mais inocente e a mais maliciosa. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E agora ele percebia o quão magnífico isso era, a bipolaridade de Harry o fazia completamente imprevisível. O som de alguém se engasgando atrás de si fez Draco virar, assustado. James Potter estava parado à porta com os olhos extremamente arregalados, um copo de café em uma mão e um celular na outra. E Draco tentou não reparar como era a mesma expressão que Harry fazia quando tomava um susto.

James sentiu o rosto queimar e piscou algumas vezes, desviando os olhos dos garotos. Limpou a garganta, desconcertado, antes de falar:

- Harry... – Sua voz estava uma oitava mais alta do que o normal. – Sua mãe. – Aproximou-se devagar, estendendo o telefone para o filho.

Ele já estava fazendo seu caminho para fora do quarto quando Draco levantou-se. James observou o garoto chegar perto, extremamente constrangido, assim como ele próprio se sentia. Draco lançou um olhar para Harry que gaguejava alguma coisa para a mãe no telefone e respirou fundo.

- Sr. Potter, eu sinto muito que tenha presenciado... Bem, aquilo. – Murmurou, evitando encarar o homem.

- Eu também. – Respondeu James em tom de brincadeira. – Mas não é como se eu já não desconfiasse.

- Sinto muito. – Desculpou-se Draco, sem saber exatamente o porquê.

- Não tem problema. Estou falando sério. – Assegurou. – Diga a Harry para não ficar se martirizando. – Dito isso, ele seguiu seu caminho para fora do quarto.

Harry ainda disse algumas meias palavras a Lily ao telefone, garantindo que estava tudo bem e que sua gagueira repentina não era motivo para se preocupar. Draco apenas observou-o despedir-se e largar o celular na mesinha. Passou a mão no rosto em seguida, suspirando.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. – Draco o confortou. – Ele só se assustou.

- Só se assustou? Você viu a cara que ele fez?

- A mesma que você faz. – Ele murmurou.

- O que ele disse? Por que ele foi embora? Ele está com vergonha de mim, não é?

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Harry, depois você diz que _eu _sou dramático. – O loiro revirou os olhos. – Por que ele teria vergonha de você? Não seja idiota. Ele disse "Não é como se eu já não desconfiasse" e "Não tem problema". Isso responde sua pergunta?

- Eu... – Harry engoliu em seco e inspirou aliviado. – Eu nunca falei sobre essas coisas com ele. Achei que ele não aceitaria. E por que ele foi embora então? Por que não quis falar comigo?

- Provavelmente porque, além do momento ter sido constrangedor o suficiente para as próximas duas décadas, eu estou aqui. Você deve conversar com ele, de qualquer forma. – Draco virou-se para pegar sua mochila e pendurou-a em um dos ombros. – Acho que o dia foi agitado hoje, não?

- Você já vai? Não precisa, eu posso falar com ele depois. – Disse Harry com um quê de desespero em sua voz.

- Eu tenho que ir. – O outro suspirou, cansado. – Ao contrário do seu pai, o meu não é tão compreensivo. Ele já está desconfiando de que eu ainda estou falando com você. E eu acho que... – O loiro olhou nervoso para Harry. – Eu acho que não virei amanhã. Talvez na segunda, se você não tiver recebido alta até lá.

- O que? – Sua voz subiu duas quadras. – Como? Não, não, por que isso? Draco, você acabou de dizer que meu pai não se importa e...

- Eu não estou fazendo isso por que quero, Harry. – Draco interrompeu, se aproximando. – É necessário. Eu preciso de um tempo para que meu pai não resolva mandar alguém me seguir e acabe descobrindo que eu não me afastei de você como ele tanto quer. Vou chamar Blaise e Pansy para irem lá em casa, pedirei que comentem sobre o que, supostamente, andamos fazendo durante a semana, talvez vá a alguma festa, tudo para que meu pai relaxe.

- Oh, e que sacrifício enorme vai ser, não é? – O moreno soltou uma risadinha sem humor. – Festa, bebida e garotas para todos os lados. E Pansy vai estar lá. O bom mesmo é que ela não parece mais tão interessada no Zabini quanto antes. Oh, aproveite e convide Daphne Greengrass também. O Sr. Malfoy vai ficar _tão_ orgulhoso.

- Harry. – O loiro chamou com um sorrisinho, fitando Harry com uma desconfiança divertida. – Você está com ciúmes?

- Com ciúmes? – Harry bufou. – Não fui eu quem quase assassinou a irmã de Ron com um olhar.

- Aquela garota não presta, Harry, fique sabendo. – Draco disse seriamente. – Mas sim, você está com ciúmes. Pansy e Blaise estão quase namorando e você sabe disso. E eu já cansei de dizer que não tenho interesse nenhum em Daphne. Deixe de ser imbecil. Você acha que eu vou ficar feliz em estar em casa quando sei que você está aqui sozinho e que, se não fosse pelo meu pai, eu poderia te fazer companhia o dia todo? Ah, será o melhor fim de semana da minha vida.

Harry o encarou e em suas íris verdes estavam refletidas toda sua confusão e seus receios. Draco largou a bolsa no chão, cortando a distância entre eles, segurando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos e beijando-o com voracidade.

Eles só vieram a se separar quando faltou ar e a temperatura do ambiente já havia aumentado o suficiente para abraçar seus corpos de maneira sedutora. Draco fixou seu olhar nas íris verdes e sorriu. Se o perguntassem há três meses e dissessem como eles estariam agora, o loiro os clamaria loucos e diria que não aconteceria nem em um milhão de anos.

- Eu mandarei SMS, não vai dar pra morrer de saudades. – Ele disse contra o ouvido do moreno. – Cuide-se.

E Harry viu o rosto adoravelmente corado de Draco sumir quando este fechou a porta. O moreno suspirou. Não o veria até segunda-feira. Argh, Lucius Malfoy tinha um poder incrível de estragar tudo mesmo a distância.

* * *

><p>Não demorou muito para que James aparecesse, com o mesmo copo de café na mão. Harry evitou o olhar do pai, deixando-o cair sobre os lençóis brancos da cama. O mais velho pegou seu aparelho celular e guardou no bolso, puxando a cadeira onde Draco estivera sentado para mais perto, sentando-se ali em silêncio.<p>

- Falou com sua mãe? – James perguntou após um gole de café.

- Falei. Quem é o parente de Sirius que está aqui? – Harry não havia de fato prestado atenção no que sua mãe estava dizendo, mas algumas palavras ele poderia recordar.

- A filha da prima preferida dele, Nymphadora Tonks. Nunca vi Padfoot tão animado. – Ele disse rindo e Harry olhou-o pela primeira vez desde que James entrara no quarto. – Desde que a buscou no aeroporto não fala em outra coisa se não no momento em que ela irá conhecer você. Padfoot e Moony a levaram para casa dos Black para instalar-se e virão para cá com Lily depois.

- Você já a conhece?

- A conheci hoje cedo, logo quando chegou. Ótima garota, muito divertida.

- Ela também é da família do Draco, não é? – Harry perguntou de repente. – Nós vimos a árvore genealógica.

- Ah. – James remexeu-se na cadeira. – Padfoot não me disse que você já sabia. Sim, a mãe dela, Andrômeda, é irmã de Narcissa. Isso a faz prima legítima de Draco.

Harry agora se perguntava se Nymphadora viria a ter algo em comum com Narcissa.

- Pai, você sabia que a Sra. Malfoy era apaixonada por você?

- Hm... – O mais velho pigarreou e olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo que fosse salvá-lo da pergunta do filho. Não encontrando tal coisa, ele voltou-se ao rosto do garoto. – No começo, não, mas Sirius, como sendo da família, descobriu e me contou. Mesmo que ele e Bellatrix, a quem Padfoot gosta de chamar de "prima demente", não tivessem mais a mesma amizade de quando eram mais novos, ambos gostavam muito de brincar com Narcissa em relação a isso.

- Não se deve brincar com os sentimentos dos outros. – Harry disse duro.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Sirius e Bellatrix eram da família, eles tinham que se entender entre si, não é? Padfoot nunca fez nenhum comentário maldoso na frente dela, se é isso que você está pensando, a intenção dele nunca foi magoá-la, ele não tinha nada contra a prima. – James suspirou. – Eu também nunca tive nada contra Narcissa, ela sempre foi uma mulher muito bonita, e não me olhe como se eu estivesse cometendo algum crime. – O mais velho apressou-se em dizer.

- Eu não disse nada. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Mas estava pensando. Ouça, Harry, eu logo soube de como ela se sentia, mas eu já amava sua mãe. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era não iludi-la e eu não o fiz. De qualquer forma, a mão dela foi prometida a Lucius, não foi?

- Eu não gosto dele. – Harry murmurou, baixando a cabeça. – Ele faz mal a Draco e a mãe dele com certas atitudes.

- Eu também não sou um grande fã de Lucius Malfoy, que fique claro, mas ele não faz por mal, filho. É a maneira dele de proteger a família, de demonstrar que se importa. Você viu como ele ficou quando eu falei com Narcissa. Ele acha que eu ainda posso fazê-la desistir dele. Mas eu não poderia mesmo se tentasse. – James inclinou o corpo mais pra frente, olhando o filho nos olhos. – Eu sei que você não concorda com muitas das coisas que ele faz, mas Lucius não é por dentro o que ele aparenta ser por fora.

- E como você pode saber?

- Ora, não é óbvio? – Ele deu uma risada. – Ele espalhou no colégio todo que eu era gay, quer prova de insegurança maior que essa? Quem olha para ele com aquele nariz empinado pode jurar que ele tem o controle de tudo nas mãos, mas se engana completamente. Lucius Malfoy tem suas inseguranças como todos nós temos. Como você está tendo em relação ao que eu fui obrigado a testemunhar hoje.

Todo rosto de Harry ficou vermelho e o garoto começou a ofegar como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. James o observava com curiosidade no olhar.

- Não precisa ficar tão apreensivo, filho. Você achou que eu não desconfiava? – James sorriu. – Bem, se você queria manter segredo deveria ter tomado mais cuidado.

- Queria que eu tivesse trancado a porta? Ou talvez você poderia ter batido antes de entrar. Pouparia um bocado de constrangimento. – Harry disse de brincadeira, mas dava pra perceber o pânico que se dissipara rapidamente.

- Não, não é disso que estou falando. – Ele riu. – Mas, sim, eu devia ter batido. O que quero dizer é que está nos seus olhos, filho. Nos dos dois, na verdade. Era por isso que eu desconfiava.

- Mesmo assim, da próxima vez, bata na porta. – Pediu Harry cerrando os olhos com diversão em direção ao pai.

- Oh, certo, certo. – James riu novamente. – Me desculpe.

A porta escancarou-se com o empurrão que Sirius a deu e ali apareceu o padrinho de Harry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sendo seguido por Remus, uma moça que o garoto nunca vira antes, mas que parecia igualmente animada, e Lily. Antes, porém, de notar a animação da mulher, Harry teve a atenção chamada para o cabelo rosa da desconhecida.

Se aquela era a sobrinha de Narcissa, elas certamente não tinham nada em comum, Harry tinha certeza que a Sra. Malfoy teria uma síncope ao ver a garota. Mas mesmo com a cor incomum de cabelo, não deixava de ser bonita. O rosto delicado da desconhecida esticou-se inteiro em um largo e alegre sorriso enquanto ela observava Harry com atenção.

- E aí, Harry? – Cumprimentou Sirius que também apresentava um enorme sorriso. – Essa é Nymphadora. – Harry viu o sorriso da moça desfalecer como num passe de mágica ao que Nymphadora estreitava os olhos para Padfoot.

- Não me chame de Nymphadora... – Exigiu ao que seu rosto adquiria uma expressão ameaçadora. – _Six_. – E logo mudou novamente para um sorrisinho vitorioso despontando no canto dos lábios enquanto completava a sentença e Sirius fechou a cara de imediato.

Harry, James e Lily não conseguiram segurar a risada. Sirius e Tonks pareciam duas crianças. Ela o olhava com o mesmo sorriso de canto e os braços estavam cruzados, numa postura vitoriosa. Já Padfoot tinha os ombros caídos e uma expressão mal humorada no rosto bonito. Remus, que permanecera perto à porta, tinha os lábios minimamente esticados e os olhos presos na figura de Sirius.

- _Six_, Padfoot? – Provocou Harry, sem conseguir se conter.

- Cala a boca, moleque! – Exclamou para o afilhado antes de se voltar para a prima. – E você, "Six" – Fez aspas com os dedos – era meramente aceitável quando você era criança, agora, é apenas ridículo.

- Ridículo pra você. – Rolou os olhos.

- Exatamente!

- É melhor que "Padfoot". – Retrucou, fazendo careta.

Remus deu uma risadinha discreta de seu canto e andou quase que preguiçosamente até Sirius, parando logo às suas costas. Pousou as duas mãos nos ombros do amigo e apertou de leve, de modo tranqüilizador. Sirius olhou-o pelo canto do olho, desconfiado.

- Vamos esquecer isso. Estamos aqui para visitar Harry, não é mesmo? – Sua voz preencheu o ambiente e Sirius relaxou consideravelmente.

- Está bem. – Resmungou, sem se afastar do toque de Remus.

- Bem, okay então. – Tonks deu de ombros. – Olá Harry! – Cumprimentou, se aproximando da cama. – Meu nome é Tonks.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Tonks. – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

- É bom finalmente te ver, Sirius não calava a boca sobre você. – Disse animada. Sirius resmungou algo que fez Remus rir mais atrás. – Ele está ficando chato com a idade. – Murmurou, como se fosse um segredo.

- Mas que calúnia! – Sirius exclamou.

- Sirius... – Lily chamou, em tom de aviso, temendo uma briga entre os primos. James, no entanto, estava sorrindo.

- Eu preciso discordar, Tonks, Padfoot não mudou nada. – Disse James. – Continua o mesmo crianção de sempre.

- Estou sendo atacado aqui! Moony, faça alguma coisa!

- Ora, eu concordo com James. – Respondeu Remus, sorrindo.

Todos riram da expressão exageradamente ofendida que tomou conta do rosto de Sirius. Harry passou o resto da tarde rindo das baboseiras que Tonks falava, até que todos tiveram de ir embora e o deixaram sozinho com James novamente. Os dois se distraíram assistindo algum filme na TV, Harry não pôde deixou de notar como o pai parecia desconfortável.

- Harry... – James começou, brincando com os próprios dedos. – Você e Draco parecem bastante... Próximos, não é?

O corpo inteiro de Harry ficou tenso na mesma hora. Ele podia ver o constrangimento evidente queimando nas bochechas e nos olhos do pai e sentiu a si próprio corar. Passara essas horas na vã esperança de que James não mais tocaria no assunto. O mais velho respirou fundo antes de falar de novo.

- Não estou julgando, filho, mas, eu sei que sua mãe pensa da mesma forma... – A fala tão bem ensaiada em sua mente foi interrompida pelo gemido desgostoso de Harry.

- Você falou com a mamãe? – Perguntou, escondendo parcialmente o rosto na mão boa.

- Claro que não, não vejo como eu teria tido essa oportunidade. – Rolou os olhos. – Como eu ia dizendo, sei que sua mãe concordará comigo, nós precisamos conversar. – Respirou fundo e tentou deixar o constrangimento de lado. – Você e Draco já... – Ergueu as sobrancelhas, sugestivo, e viu o filho gemer de novo.

- Pai! – Exclamou.

- Vamos lá, Harry, gosto disso tanto quanto você. Responda. – Harry apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Não o que? Não, você não vai responder ou...

- Não, nada aconteceu! – Interrompeu. Harry nunca achou que fosse ficar tão corado na vida, ele sentia como se seu rosto fosse explodir.

- Okay. – James assentiu, sem deixar de se sentir um pouco aliviado. – E você alguma vez já... Teve alguma experiência desse tipo? - Harry engasgou com a própria saliva e não respondeu. Mas essa era a única resposta que James precisava. - Você sabe que precisa usar proteção quando... Quando vocês decidirem que está... Está na hora de...

- Eu sei, pai! – Harry interrompeu novamente, olhando para o outro lado quarto.

- Harry, você precisa estar ciente de que é muito importante...

- Pai, _eu __sei_, de verdade. – Assegurou o garoto em voz baixa.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por minutos que pareceram mais horas, até James levantar-se e sair do cômodo, alegando precisar de café. Harry fechou os olhos com força, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele tinha certeza de que teria pesadelos durante a noite. Ele teria pesadelos para sempre, na verdade.

* * *

><p>No sábado de manhã, após sessões de raios-x, a troca das bandagens de seu peito e a substituição do gesso em seu pulso por uma tala preta, Harry estava de volta ao seu quarto. Os arranhões nas palmas de suas mãos e em sua têmpora, descendo em direção a sua bochecha, eram quase imperceptíveis agora.<p>

Com término da semana de provas, a visita de Ron e Hermione logo após o almoço parecia mais descontraída, mesmo com o assunto da briga entre o ruivo e Malfoy não ter sido abordado e Hermione parecer não estar ciente do acontecido.

- Oh, Cedric pediu que eu avisasse que o primeiro jogo será daqui a duas semanas. – Disse Hermione.

- Por que ele não veio com vocês? – Quis saber Harry.

- Bem, eu perguntei a mesma coisa. Ele disse que seria um motivo bobo pra vir, sabe? Só pra dizer a data do jogo. – A morena revirou os olhos, como se discordasse.

- Ele me ajudou, não foi? Ele teria vindo para que eu pudesse agradecê-lo pessoalmente. – Ele disse, exasperado.

- Eu acho... – Ron começou baixinho. – Que na verdade ele não queria correr o risco de... – O ruivo pigarreou. – Encontrar com Malfoy.

- Eu discordo. – Disse Hermione empinando o pouco nariz e balançando a cabeça. – Eu acho que Cedric sabe que você está tendo alguma com Malfoy e também sabe que Malfoy morre de ciúmes dele, então não veio para não criar problemas.

- Sim, é muito gentil da parte dele, mas Draco sabe que somos amigos e, não importa o que nós estamos tendo agora, ele não pode escolher não falar comigo por que acha que vai criar problemas. – O moreno sacudiu a cabeça, indignado.

- Foi o que eu disse a ele, mas...

Hermione parecia realmente querer engatar numa conversa sobre as ações de Cedric, mas Ron grunhiu e se afastou quando percebeu que o assunto não viria a morrer logo. Ao notar a atitude do ruivo, Harry e Hermione se calaram e o observaram.

- Algum problema, Ron? – Perguntou a morena, olhando desconfiada o namorado.

- Não, não, podem continuar. – Ron fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Não, se você tem alguma coisa pra dizer, diga logo. – Disse Harry com a voz dura.

- Você sabe que eu não confio no Malfoy. – O ruivo disse secamente. – Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se isso não fosse apenas um plano para afastar você de todos os seus amigos e dar um jeito de acabar com os negócios da sua família.

- Ron, não seja tolo. – Disse Hermione, parecendo nervosa. – Você viu como Malfoy ficou na noite da briga. Nós todos vimos o medo e o desespero nos olhos dele.

- Ora, nós todos também sabemos como um Malfoy pode ser um excelente ator! – Ron cuspiu a sentença. – Um Malfoy é digno de Oscar.

- Obrigado pela sua opinião, Ron. – Harry disse sarcasticamente. – Mas eu realmente não estou dando a mínima pro que você pensa nesse momento. Não depois do que aconteceu quinta-feira.

- O que aconteceu quinta? Do que vocês estão falando? – Ela olhou intrigada para o namorado.

- Ah, claro que ele não lhe contou, não foi? – O moreno bufou. – Por que contaria?

Sob os grunhidos de raiva de Ron, Harry narrou a Hermione tudo o que acontecera na tarde de quinta-feira e a cada provocação que Draco fizera que o moreno contava, Ron bufava.

- Isso é sério, Ron? Você resolveu sair no tapa com Malfoy aqui? – Hermione bradou. – Eu não estou dizendo que ele está certo, mas como você pode ser tão inconsequente, Ronald Weasley? Harry se contorcia em dor e você só se preocupava com as besteiras que Malfoy estava dizendo?

- Você não ouviu as coisas que ele estava dizendo!

- Bem, Harry acabou de me contar, por que _você_, aparentemente, achou que seria mais conveniente não me dizer. – A voz de Hermione estava uma quadra mais alta que antes. – E o que Ginny tem a ver com Blaise Zabini, afinal de contas?

- Nada! É obvio que isso é mais uma das invenções do Malfoy, Ginny nem conhece Zabini!

- Draco não é mentiroso! – Harry estava praticamente gritando e uma de suas costelas avariadas reclamou.

- Ron, pare! – Pediu Hermione. – Isso vai fazer mal a Harry, ele não pode se esforçar.

Ron soltou o ar com força e sentou-se na poltrona reclinável marrom que tinha no canto perto a porta. O ruivo passou a mão no rosto, balançando a perna freneticamente e após alguns minutos em silêncio, ele se levantou.

- Harry, me desculpe. – Ele murmurou.

- Certo. – Harry assentiu. – Tudo bem.

Hermione tratou de mudar logo de assunto e, antes que percebessem, eles estavam embalados em risadas altas. Quando o médico entrou no quarto, sendo seguido de perto por Lily, James, Sirius e Lupin, Ron e Hermione se despediram, a garota prometendo que ligaria para saber das novidades.

- Pois bem. – Disse o médico tirando os raios-x de um envelope e elevando-o a luz rapidamente, como se pra confirmar seus pensamentos. – A fratura na costela inferior – ele dizia enquanto apontava. – Já está quase sanada, mas já a superior parece estar no meio do processo ainda. Quanto ao pulso, trocamos o gesso por essa tala, mas não o subjugue, sim? O senhor receberá alta segunda-feira logo cedo, Sr. Potter, mas só poderá voltar às atividades normais na semana que vem.

- Semana que vem? – Lily exasperou-se. – Harry perderá mais uma semana de aula?

- Mãe, semana passada só foi revisão para as provas que tivemos...

- Sim, eu sei, mas de qualquer forma...

- Eu sinto muito, Sra. Potter, mas receio que seu filho terá que ficar em repouso mais uma semana, sim. – Ele deu sua última palavra com um sorrisinho amigável. – Amanhã à noite faremos uma última checagem antes que eu possa assinar sua liberação.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse sorrindo.

Quando o doutor saiu, Lily ficou observando a porta fechada como se esperasse que o homem entrasse e dissesse que Harry estava perfeitamente bem e que não perderia os assuntos das próximas provas. Sirius começou a fazer uma lista dos filmes que eles assistiriam enquanto o garoto estivesse preso na cama, mas Harry parecia honestamente excitado. Fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que tivera um tempo com o padrinho.

- Remus, você pode deixar Harry em dia com sua matéria, não é? – Lily parecia colérica.

- Claro que posso, Lily, mas garanto que minha matéria é o menor dos problemas de Harry. – Lupin sorriu para o garoto.

- Mãe, não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou me empenhar pra pegar o assunto. E, além do mais, posso pedir ajuda ao pessoal. Draco pode me ajudar com química, Neville com biologia, Luna com filosofia e Hermione com todo o resto! – Harry sorriu com o pensamento de que a amiga podia muito bem ensinar-lhe todas as matérias, inclusive as que ele já havia citado.

- Tudo bem. – A ruiva tranqüilizou-se. – Fale com eles, então.

- Querida, relaxe. – Disse James, puxando a esposa pela cintura. – É apenas uma semana de aula.

- Você sabe a quantidade de assuntos que se dá em uma semana, James! Harry já saiu prejudicado por perder as revisões e ter tido menos tempo pra estudar essa semana que passou e agora irá perder mais uma semana...

- Lily. – Remus interrompeu. – Estou falando como professor de Harry agora. Harry é excelente aluno e eu tenho certeza de que ele não terá dificuldade para integrar-se do assunto das aulas da semana que perderá.

- Ah, vamos lá, Lily, pense no tempo que poderá passar com Harry! – Animou-se Sirius. – Podemos todos ficar juntos.

- É, assistindo filmes. – Harry deu um enorme sorriso e recebeu uma piscada cúmplice do padrinho. – Poderíamos convidar Tonks também. Tenho certeza que ela iria adorar.

A pronúncia do nome da jovem mulher Lily falhou ao reprimir um sorrisinho de concordância e expectativa e Remus pareceu desconcertado.

* * *

><p>No fim da tarde, Luna e Neville vieram visitar Harry e não hesitaram em aceitar o pedido de ajudá-lo com as matérias que perderia. Os dois foram embora um pouco antes da hora do jantar, quando Tonks chegou com uma enorme caixa de chocolate. A jovem empoleirou-se na beirada da cama, cruzando as pernas sob o corpo, e abriu a caixa. Tonks falava sobre as viagens de sua família enquanto saboreavam os doces.<p>

Foi quando Tonks dizia alguma coisa sobre seu pai ser alérgico a milho e contava que ele só descobrira tal fato após uma horrível reação que tivera após comer Quesadillas numa quitanda em uma esquina no centro do México, que Harry escolheu um chocolate aleatoriamente e o frescor da menta expandiu-se em sua boca ao mordê-lo.

O moreno de repente não ouvia mais o que a jovem a sua frente falava. Em sua mente só havia a lembrança de certo loiro. Loiro esse que lhe mandara uma mensagem no decorrer da tarde dizendo que iria vê-lo na segunda-feira, mas que Harry só deveria responder-lhe quando Draco o avisasse que podia, para só então saber se o garoto acidentado estaria em casa ou não.

Harry se acostumara com a presença constante do loiro e agora mais de 48 horas sem vê-lo mostrava-se extremamente torturante. O moreno sentia falta de Draco, é claro, e muitas vezes durante o dia se pegara divagando sobre o que o outro garoto estaria fazendo.

Era verdade que a distância podia servir para mostrar as pessoas que algumas figuras não eram tão importantes quanto nós imaginávamos, mas também servia para apertar-lhe o peito e fazer-lhe implorar pela presença daquela que se tornara vital. E Draco, sem duvida nenhuma, se tornara vital.

- Minha mãe ficou realmente irritada, por que acabamos não aproveitando nada da viagem graças a isso, mas meu pai prometeu nos levar novamente qualquer dia desses. – Tonks deu de ombros. – Tem curiosidade de conhecer o México, Harry? Talvez pudesse convencer sua mãe a deixá-lo ir conosco.

_Nem __em __um __milhão __de __anos __ela __permitiria, _pensou Harry.

- México? – O garoto pareceu considerar a proposta por alguns segundos. – Não sei. Sempre tive certa simpatia pelo Brasil, na verdade.

- Oh, Brasil! – Ela sorriu melancólica. – Estive lá. Ótimo lugar, Harry, escolheu bem.

A grande surpresa foi, já tarde da noite do domingo, receber uma ligação de Pansy que perguntara como ele estava e disse que tinha um recado de Draco pra ele. Harry sentiu uma ansiedade instantânea e sorrir foi inevitável. Ele não diria a garota, mas estava com saudades do loiro.

Depois daquele recado, foi um tanto quanto trabalhoso pegar no sono. Harry olhava o relógio a cada segundo, inconscientemente contando quanto tempo faltava para o dia seguinte. Para o momento em que ele veria Draco novamente depois de três dias.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos especiais a: MarciaBS, Marina Feltcliffe, Yann Riddle Black, Ines G. Black, Sestini, Freya Jones, Fafis, Sonialeme, Maru e Pandora Beaumont. <strong>

**Ficamos muito felizes em receber a opinião de você! Alguns parecem estar achando que o Draco ta sofrendo. Bem, então, preparem as tochas e tridentes, por que mal começou. Ainda não fizemos jus a categoria "drama" da fic. Não nos odeiem, por favor! D:**

**E sobre os motivos das brigas entre os Potter e os Malfoy que foram esclarecidos no capítulo passado, eu também achei bem besta quando reli, mas se você se colocar no lugar dos personagens e tentar pensar como eles, dá pra ver que não é tão simples.**

**Amanhã faz 3 meses que estamos postando a fic. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! **

**Obrigada por todos os hits e comentários! Feliz natal para todos! Mil beijos.**


	15. Happy children

Capítulo 15  
><em>Happy children<em>_  
><em>

Harry passou a manhã toda na expectativa de ver Draco, mesmo sabendo que ele só viria após sair do colégio. Quando a hora se aproximou, o moreno pediu à mãe que tirasse as bandagens para que ele pudesse tomar banho. Assim que o filho fez o pedido, Lily entendeu seu propósito.

Depois de passar meia hora penteando o cabelo – enquanto Lily colocava as bandagens de volta –, tomar um banho de perfume e colocar a camisa a qual Draco mais gostava, Harry voltou pra cama e acomodou-se ali depois que sua mãe trocou a roupa de cama e afofou os travesseiros. Claro que Harry adorava a mordomia, mas queria voltar pro colégio logo.

Sirius, Remus e Tonks apareceram pouco tempo depois. Sirius sentou na beirada da cama e Lupin estava trás dele, encostado no dossel, enquanto Tonks observava cada um dos porta-retratos espalhados pelo quarto, fazendo um comentário aqui e ali – a maioria sobre Sirius.

- Então, Harry, tem algum filme que você esteja querendo ver? – Sirius perguntou. Harry achava engraçada a maneira como o padrinho era completamente viciado em filmes. E com a risadinha que Remus deu, Harry percebeu que ele compartilhava da mesma opinião.

- Não, eu acho que não. Mas um de terror seria bom. Oh, acabei de lembrar. Aquele Atividade Paranormal do qual todos estão falando, você já viu?

- Ah, sim. – Sirius riu. – Assisti com o Moony. Ele quase chora.

- Oh, _eu _quase choro? Se eu bem me lembro, foi você quem implorou para que eu dormisse na sua casa. – Remus disse com um sorriso de lado.

- Eu acho que eu me lembraria disso. – Sirius olhou pro amigo por cima do ombro. – Admita logo que o filme foi demais pra você.

- Ah, é verdade, foi demais. – Ele riu. – E você, sabendo que eu estava morrendo de medo, correu pro meu quarto no meio da noite com um cobertor lhe cobrindo do pescoço pra baixo. _Isso_ sim foi demais pra mim.

Harry deu uma gargalhada e Tonks mostrou que não estava tão concentrada nas fotos quando o acompanhou. Sirius soltou um muxoxo e deu de ombros impacientemente. Remus deu um soco fraco no ombro dele como quem diz que está apenas brincando.

- De qualquer forma... Eu sei que tem um novo que se passa em Tóquio. Esse eu ainda não vi. Durante a semana eu trago pra gente assistir e garanto a você que vou dormir _sozinho._

- Ah, claro que vai, Padfoot. – Harry, Lupin e Tonks riram novamente.

Foi no meio das risadas que Harry viu Draco parado à porta. Algo acionou uma alavanca dentro de Harry e seu coração estava batendo muito rápido antes que ele pudesse perceber. Seus lábios finos esticaram-se no sorriso mais sincero que ele se lembrava de ter dado e ele nunca sentira tanta vontade de beijar o loiro.

Draco sorriu de volta pra ele e o leve tom róseo que se instalou nas bochechas do loiro fez Harry imaginar que talvez existisse a mesma alavanca no peito do loiro.

- Hora de ir, Padfoot. – Remus disse puxando Sirius pelo braço. – Tonks, por que você não terminar de ver as fotos mais tarde?

- Hm? – Tonks virou-se e viu Draco. – Hey!

- Vamos, vamos, vamos. – Remus apressou puxando Sirius com mais força e fazendo um sinal para Tonks.

- Já estou indo! – Sirius resmungou deixando-se ser arrastado pra fora por Lupin.

- Até mais tarde, Harry. – Tonks disse sorrindo por sobre o ombro.

Harry não estava prestando atenção nos resmungos de seu padrinho, nem na ansiedade de Lupin em tirá-lo do quarto, nem na despedida de Tonks. O moreno apenas manteve o olhar sobre o lindo loiro que sorria para ele.

Assim que o quarto esvaziou, Draco adentrou rapidamente, cortando a direção entre os dois e tomando os lábios de Harry com tanta ânsia que o moreno não pode segurar um gemido de aprovação. Logo ele já estava correspondendo com a mesma fome, segurando o rosto angular com carinho. Os dois se separaram apenas por falta de ar e sorriram.

- Senti sua falta. – Harry disse contra os lábios do loiro.

- Eu também senti a sua. – Draco sorriu. – Que se dane meu pai, eu não vou passar nem mais um dia sem te ver.

- Oh, por favor, não pense em fazer isso de novo.

Harry beijou o loiro novamente, a mesma ânsia exigindo mais contato. Draco se viu sentado no colo do moreno antes que pudesse perceber, suas mãos se embrenharam nos cabelos revoltos como se tivesse vida própria e ele gemeu na boca do outro quando este acariciou suas costas por debaixo de sua camiseta e casaco.

- Oh, sim, eu senti sua falta. – Harry gemeu descendo os lábios para o pescoço pálido de Draco.

- Harry! Seus pais estão lá embaixo. – Draco afastou-se o suficiente para que Harry não alcançasse seus lábios facilmente. – Eu realmente não quero que a cena do hospital se repita. Até por que dessa vez seria muito pior.

Com Harry resmungando, Draco se jogou ao lado dele na cama e suspirou sorrindo.

- Quem é aquela mulher que estava aqui? Não me lembro dela.

- Oh, é prima do Sirius... – Harry parou um momento. – Ela é sua prima também! Legítima!

- Como? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É verdade! A mãe dela é a irmã da sua mãe, Andrômeda.

- Oh! Ela está hospedada na casa do seu padrinho?

- Está. Sua mãe não sabe que ela está aqui?

- Não sei. – Draco entornou a boca e Harry sentiu vontade de beijá-lo novamente. – Eu acho que não. Ela teria me dito alguma coisa.

- Draco? – Harry chamou quando o loiro ficou encarando o teto em silêncio por alguns longos segundos.

- Sim? – O loiro virou para olhá-lo.

- Sabe, eu realmente senti sua falta.

Draco deu uma gargalhada alta e Harry não pôde impedir um sorriso feliz de se espalhar em seu rosto. Assentindo em entendimento, Draco voltou a sentar-se em seu colo e juntou seus lábios aos do moreno novamente, dessa vez começando com um beijo calmo.

Eles passaram longos minutos apenas com carinhos e beijos, algumas vezes mais provocantes, mas desacelerando logo em seguida, ficando calmo novamente. Draco observou o rosto do moreno quando eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego. O loiro traçou cada detalhe como se quisesse gravá-los e seu dedo indicador deslizou pela bochecha de Harry, subindo pela têmpora a qual ele sabia que estava arranhada e descendo pelo maxilar, traçando até o queixo e subindo para contornar os lábios sorridentes.

As íris verdes brilhavam como nunca e Draco sorriu sentindo o calor das mãos de Harry em suas costas, fazendo carinho devagar. O loiro colocou a mão por debaixo da camisa do moreno e o beijou calmamente enquanto acariciava as bandagens.

Ao separar seus lábios novamente, Draco colou suas testas, roçando seus narizes carinhosamente e Harry quis rir. O moreno quis rir realmente alto, por que ele estava tão apaixonado pelo loiro sentado em seu colo que parecia bobo e ele se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Harry abraçou Draco apertado, ignorando qualquer recomendação médica, por que Draco era tudo o que importava naquele momento.

- Fica comigo. – Harry pediu beijando a curva do pescoço do loiro.

- Eu estou com você. – Draco olhou para Harry confuso.

- Não, fica comigo pra sempre.

A seriedade na voz de Harry fez Draco olhá-lo no fundo dos olhos profundamente. Não parecia ser o tipo de coisa que se diz depois de uma longa – muito longa – sessão de amassos, mas que depois seria esquecida. Draco viu que Harry estava falando sério. Era um pedido verdadeiro. Em resposta Draco o beijou deixando que a paixão guiasse sua boca na de Harry, deixando que o moreno sentisse seu coração batendo acelerado de encontro ao seu, deixando Harry saber que ele ficaria.

* * *

><p>Draco deitou a cabeça no peito de Harry e entrelaçou seus dedos. Com a outra mão Harry acariciava os cabelos loiros e macios. Ele nunca pensou que poderia se sentir tão feliz. Antes que pudesse perceber, porém, Draco havia se levantado para pegar a mochila que deixara caída no meio do quarto, voltando para a cama em seguida.<p>

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – O loiro disse mexendo na mochila. – Creevey me entregou hoje. São as fotos do baile.

Draco tirou um envelope bege da mochila e entregou a Harry. Ansioso, Harry rasgou o lacre e tirou as fotos. Havia pelo menos dez fotos ali e Draco aconchegou-se ao seu lado para vê-las também. As duas primeiras eram deles juntos e era difícil dizer quem sorria mais. As duas seguintes eram de Draco sozinho, as mãos nos bolsos displicentemente e um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios.

- Minha mãe vai fazer uma festa com essas fotos. – Disse Draco rindo.

- Ah, nem me fale. A minha vai querer ampliá-las e pendurar pela casa toda. – Harry revirou os olhos.

As duas seguintes eram as de Harry. Um sorriso envergonhado e as bochechas adoravelmente coradas fizeram Draco sorrir, mas o moreno as passou mais rápido que as quatro primeiras. As seguintes eles não se lembravam de ter tirado. Havia duas nas quais eles estavam sentados na mesa, aparentemente conversando e Harry se lembrou que fora um pouco antes de eles irem ao almoxarifado. Tinha uma onde Draco dançava com Pansy na pista e Harry não se agradou da aproximação dos dois – mesmo que eles ainda estivessem pelo menos a dois palmos de distancia.

- Creevey resolveu dar uma de paparazzi? – Draco resmungou. – Se ele vender essas fotos eu juro que eu...

- Draco, relaxe, ele não faria isso.

A outra era de Harry segurando a mão de Hermione após – ou antes – de pedi-la para dar uma volta e ao seu lado Draco resmungou baixinho. A próxima eram Draco e Blaise ao lado do ponche enquanto esperavam pelo quartanista que tinha a bebida. A última, porém, fez Draco voar para buscá-la, bufando de raiva. Eram Harry e Cedric conversando cheio de sorrisos.

- Draco, não! – Pediu Harry. – É apenas uma foto.

Draco apenas fez uma careta e olhou para o outro lado.

- Tem problema se eu ficar com uma dessas? – Draco virou-se para ver que o moreno segurava uma foto dele sozinho onde a luz fez seus olhos brilharem azuis.

- Posso saber por que você quer uma foto minha? – O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha com um sorrisinho.

- Por que você é lindo e eu não consigo evitar. – Harry respondeu com ar de obviedade.

Draco riu e tirou todas as fotos das mãos de Harry, jogando-as de lado e subindo no colo dele novamente, colocando os joelhos um de cada lado de seus quadris, beijando-o com voracidade.

Ao se separar, já ofegante, Draco olhou ao redor, as mãos ainda nos ombros do moreno corado a sua frente.

- Acho que não vai ter lugar para mim nas suas prateleiras. – Draco disse olhando todos os porta-retratos espalhados no cômodo.

- Ah, não se preocupe. – Harry sorriu. – Eu arrumo um lugar.

Draco se levantou, ignorando os protestos de Harry, e começou a andar pelo quarto observando as fotos com atenção, silenciosamente. O loiro parou na frente de uma foto onde Harry não devia ter mais de três anos e segurava um pirulito na mão, tendo na boca um sorriso radiante. A camisa listrada estava toda babada e suja, assim como as bochechas da criança,

- Olha só que criança feliz! – Draco riu. – Agora eu sei que você é assim desde pequeno.

- Sim, eu sou feliz e não vejo problema nisso. – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para o loiro em pé no centro do quarto.

- Eu também não. – O loiro deu de ombros e virou-se para Harry. – Você pretende ter filhos?

- Claro! – Harry sorriu. – Pelo menos cinco. E você?

- Cinco? – Ele exclamou com ar de riso e incredulidade. – Acho que dois é o suficiente.

- Já pensou em algum nome?

- Hm... Não. Ainda não. Você já? – Draco sentou-se na beirada da cama e observou Harry enquanto este pensava.

- Na verdade, sim. – Harry assentiu. – O mais velho seria Samuel, mas iria ser chamado pelo apelido, Sam.

- Samuel? – Draco bufou. – Meu filhou não vai se chamar Samuel.

Harry voltou o olhar pro rosto de Draco imediatamente e arregalou os olhos. A percepção do que havia dito pareceu atingir o loiro pouco tempo depois, fazendo-o corar mais forte do que ele imaginou que um dia seria capaz.

- _Seu _filho? – O moreno sorriu. – Você está planejando ter filhos comigo, Draco?

E como se ainda fosse possível, o loiro corou ainda mais. Harry deu uma gargalhada.

- Seria engraçado, sabe? Eu imagino nas noites de domingo, o Ron indo lá em casa para assistir a final de futebol comigo e você reclamando por que os gêmeos não querem fazer o dever de casa e a mais nova não quer comer. – Draco deixou um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. – Então nós discutiríamos e ficaríamos com raiva um do outro, mas antes de dormimos eu deitaria ao seu lado na cama e te abraçaria, pedindo desculpas, dizendo que eu estava errado, dizendo que eu te ajudaria.

Draco pegou-se se agarrando em cada palavra que o moreno dizia. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para a criação dessas imagens em sua mente e ele sorriu ainda mais por ser incrível imaginar o quanto ele queria aquilo.

- Mas você, sempre cabeça dura, iria fazer birra e resmungaria até que eu o obrigasse a olhar pra mim. – Harry continuou. – Seus olhos encontrariam os meus e eu te beijaria com calma, só pra depois ver o lindo sorriso que você dá sempre que nos beijamos. Eu te puxaria para mais perto de mim e você me perdoaria, para logo depois pegar no sono. Eu ainda ficaria olhando-o por algum tempo, dormindo tranqüilo, sentiria sua respiração calma no meu rosto e sussurraria palavras carinhosas que no outro dia você juraria que foi apenas um sonho.

Draco engatinhou na cama para deitar ao lado de Harry e voltar a olhar as fotos do baile. Ele queria muito dizer ao moreno o quanto ele desejava tudo aquilo, mas parecia cedo demais. Mas a verdade era: Draco estava tão apaixonado pelo moreno que acariciava seu braço que nenhum sonho parecia distante ou impossível.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos especiais a: MarciaBS, Marina Feltcliffe, Yann Riddle Black, Ines G. Black, Fafis, Maru, Pandora Beaumont, Thomaz Volk, PattJoger, Reira Malfoy-Potter, Mila Pink. <strong>**Ficamos muito felizes em receber a opinião de vocês! **

**Passamos de 100 reviews! YAAAAAAAAAAY! Muito obrigada, seus lindos!**

**Um feliz ano novo pra todos vocês! Muito obrigada a quem está conosco esse tempo todo, e que no próximo ano vocês continuem. Agradecemos por todas as reviews, os hits que crescem a cada capítulo e toda essa fofura de vocês! Nossa promessa pro próximo ano é: o capítulo 16 vem ai com o que vocês todos estão esperando! ;)**

**Mil beijos e feliz ano novo!**


	16. I wanna do bad things with you

Capítulo 16  
><em>I wanna do bad things with you<em>

Na sexta feira de manhã, enquanto Draco estava no colégio, Harry foi ao hospital para em fim tirar as bandagens e a tala do braço. O período que passou recluso em casa fez com que Harry perdesse a noção do tempo. Eles estavam a menos de três semanas do Natal e Harry tinha esquecido completamente.

As casas já estavam começando a ser decoradas para as festas de fim de ano e Lily arrastou Harry por algumas lojas para comprar enfeites para a árvore deles daquele ano.

Ao voltarem pra casa, já passava da hora do almoço e Harry aproveitou para mandar um SMS para Draco, avisando que ele estava enfim livre das lembranças da surra de duas semanas atrás. O loiro não demorou a responder, dizendo que eles tinham que comemorar.

* * *

><p>Cinema lotado. Aparentemente, todos na cidade queriam ver Atividade Paranormal 3. Draco e Harry não eram muito diferentes. Era sexta-feira e Harry tinha acabado de tirar a tala do braço, nada mais justo do que uma comemoração assustadora. Depois de uma semana trancado em casa, vendo filmes nem sempre tão bons com a família, ele precisava de um momento inteiramente sozinho com Draco. Nada melhor – ou mais clichê – que ir ao cinema.<p>

Após alguns momentos de tensão na sala, Harry já estava entediado. Atividade Paranormal era o tipo de filme que testava sua paciência, afinal, nada acontecia quando você achava que ia acontecer e ele estava seriamente aborrecido. Virou para o lado e encarou Draco. O loiro tinha o corpo todo tenso e agora abraçava as pernas, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos.

Com um sorriso maroto, o moreno subiu o encosto de braço que separava as duas cadeiras e inclinou-se para depositar um beijo na bochecha gelada pelo frio da sala. Draco estremeceu de leve e o olhou de esguelha, desconfiado. Mas logo voltou sua atenção para o filme, prendendo a respiração. Incomodado, Harry tentou novamente. Desta vez, ele chegou a morder a bochecha do loiro.

- O que você quer? – Resmungou Draco.

- Estou entediado. – Murmurou em resposta. Seus dedos escorregaram pelo braço de Draco levemente.

- Ver esse filme foi sua ideia, Harry.

- Eu sei, mas agora não quero mais. – Beijou o ombro do loiro. – E você não pode dizer que está gostando de assistir isso.

- É um filme interessante, está bem? – Draco não queria, mas estava começando a relaxar e seus pés agora escorregavam da cadeira.

- Mentiroso.

Harry segurou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos, olhando em seus olhos. Os pés de Draco escorregaram de vez da cadeira ao que ele soltava suas pernas. Sua cabeça girou quando sentiu os lábios de Harry contra os seus e a língua do moreno invadindo sua boca. Mãos pareceram ter vida própria ao que seus dedos agarraram os cabelos negros. O gemido que Harry deixou escapar dentro de sua boca correu por todo o seu corpo, arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca e estremecendo-o.

Ele sentiu uma das mãos em seu rosto escorregar para puxá-lo pela cintura mais para perto do corpo de Harry. O ar parecia fugir de seus pulmões ao que o beijo ficava mais e mais necessitado e intenso. No entanto, nesse momento, o moreno decidiu se afastar e concentrar-se em seu pescoço. Soltou os cabelos de Harry para enfiar uma das mãos na camisa do outro, sentindo os músculos do abdômen se contrair com o choque térmico. Completamente concentrado nas sensações, Draco mal sentiu quando a mão que repousava em sua cintura desceu para sua coxa e, dali, subiu até dedos ágeis desabotoarem sua calça.

Com um soluço assustado, Draco empurrou Harry de volta para a outra cadeira e o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Ele se sentiu um tanto feliz, porque no escuro do cinema, ele não podia ver as bochechas coradas ou os lábios avermelhados do moreno e não se distrairia.

- Harry Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou com a voz falha.

- Achei que fosse óbvio. – O tom de Harry não apresentava nada além de divertimento.

- Ora, seu idiota! Estamos num local público! – Exclamou irritada com a tranquilidade do moreno. – O que aconteceu com sua timidez?

- Você tem esse efeito em mim. – Respondeu, a voz soando mais séria. Chegou mais para perto, acariciando o rosto do loiro com as costas da mão. – Eu esqueço tudo quando estou com você.

Eles estavam próximos demais novamente, tão perto que Draco podia sentir a respiração acelerada do moreno contra seus lábios. Por um momento, ele se permitiu encarar os olhos muito verdes e seu coração acelerou com o que viu ali. Mesmo no escuro, o loiro podia ver as emoções estampadas nas íris brilhantes. Um suspiro abandonou sua boca e seu corpo relaxou, Harry sorriu, sabendo que havia ganhado. O moreno beijou os lábios avermelhados de leve.

- Não ache que é só falar coisas bonitas e vai ficar tudo bem. – Resmungou o loiro, pouco convincentemente, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Nunca achei. – Murmurou, beijando-o novamente.

Gritos ecoaram na sala e ambos pularam de susto. Haviam esquecido completamente onde estavam. Harry encarou Draco, sem segurar o riso enquanto o loiro tinha uma expressão mal humorada, nada feliz com a interrupção.

- Talvez seja melhor voltarmos ao filme. – Sugeriu Draco.

- Concordo. – Harry puxou o loiro pelos ombros, o abraçando.

Draco deitou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, passando o braço pela cintura do moreno. Tentou se concentrar no filme, mas Harry insistia em acariciar seus cabelos distraidamente. Ele não estava reclamando, é claro. Quem poderia pensar em Atividade Paranormal estando nos braços de Harry Potter?

Ao fim do filme Draco tinha o rosto escondido no peito de Harry e as mãos torciam o tecido da camisa do moreno. Conforme as luzes iam acendendo, algumas pessoas lançavam olhares confusos para os dois, outras estavam preocupadas demais em proteger suas próprias costas dos sustos visto no filme para se preocupar com os dois.

- Acabou, Draco. – Harry sussurrou para o loiro.

Harry ria enquanto Draco afrouxava o aperto em sua camisa e levantava a cabeça. As bochechas rosadas e os cabelos levemente bagunçados o deixavam ainda mais sexy.

- Dá próxima vez eu escolho o filme. – Draco resmungou passando a mão pelos cabelos, colocando-os de volta no lugar.

- É justo. – Harry sorriu. – Aonde vamos agora? Ou você pretende ir pra casa?

- Não. Eu pensei em passarmos em uma das lojas do seu pai, pegarmos algo pra comer e irmos pra casa do seu padrinho aproveitar o tempo. Ou ele está em casa?

- Dificilmente. – Ele deu de ombros. – É ótimo plano, vamos.

* * *

><p>Harry estacionou na frente da lanchonete Potter's mais próxima e pediu que Draco o esperasse no carro. Após fazer o pedido no balcão, o moreno aproveitou o momento para ligar para Sirius e confirmar se ele estava ou não em casa.<p>

- _O que você quer moleque? Não me diga que você e seu namorado foram presos._

- Oh, olá, Sirius. Como você está? Eu estou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. – Harry revirou os olhos em diversão. – Não, Padfoot, não fomos presos. Eu só queria saber se você está em casa.

_- Não. Estou com o Moony, por quê? _

- Posso pedir que você não vá pra casa até eu sair de lá? – O moreno mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos enquanto falava.

- _Eu não pretendo chegar em casa cedo..._ – Sirius parou por um segundo e pareceu ter sugado todo o ar do mundo. – _Você está planejando fazer de minha casa um motel? Ora, você não me respeita, moleque?_

_- _Por favor, Padfoot. Não estou pedindo nada demais.

_- E você espera que eu abra minhas portas pra você e seu namoradinho ficarem de sacanagem debaixo do meu teto_? – Sirius pareceu ter piedade e baixou a voz, mas ainda bufou.

- Parece que você nunca teve minha idade! – Harry suspirou. – Me ajuda, Padfoot, por favor. Eu juro que passo o resto do ano sem te pedir mais nada.

_- Oh, mas que oferta tentadora._ – Sirius soltou um muxoxo – _Não chegue nem perto do meu quarto, está ouvindo? Melhor, nem pise naquele andar. _

- Obrigado, Padfoot. – O moreno deixou um sorriso enorme adornar seus lábios.

- _Ah, você está me devendo uma enorme, garoto, não fique tão feliz_. – Sirius tentava soar sério, mas acabou rindo.

- Certo. Obrigado mesmo assim. Tchau.

Harry desligou no momento exato em que seu pedido ficava pronto. Ainda sorrindo, o moreno voltou para o carro e colocou os pacotes no colo de Draco, que o olhava com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Sirius não está em casa. – Ele disse antes que a pergunta viesse.

Se Harry não tivesse tão concentrado em fazer a manobra pra tirar o carro de onde estava estacionado e em seguida dar a volta para dobrar na esquina, ele teria visto o sorrisinho que apareceu nos lábios de Draco.

* * *

><p>- Eu só conheço esse corredor, a cozinha, a sala e o seu quarto nessa casa. – Draco disse assim que eles adentraram o corredor de entrada. – Oh, e o quarto da tapeçaria. Mas acho que deveria conhecer o resto já que a casa também é da minha família.<p>

- Certo, faremos um tour pela casa toda assim que terminamos de comer, está bem? Tem lugares aqui que nem eu conheço. – Disse Harry entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Draco e levando-o em direção da cozinha.

Era verdade que a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black era muito maior que a Mansão Malfoy, mas Draco nunca admitiria isso em voz alta. Eles estavam agora no segundo andar, onde havia três portas de um lado, duas do outro e uma porta dupla no fim do corredor.

Draco fechava a primeira das três portas, onde era o quarto de sua mãe, quando Harry estava saindo do seu próprio, que era a porta dupla de madeira escura e entalhada.

- Eu sempre achei que seu padrinho estava sendo sarcástico quando falava sobre adorar minha mãe. Mas eu acho que ele falava sério.

- Eu também. Mas convenhamos, Draco, não dá pra não gostar da sua mãe. – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Oh, é mesmo? – O loiro cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha para o moreno. – Estou começando a achar muito suspeita essa adoração toda que você tem pela minha mãe.

- Não seja idiota. – Ele riu enquanto se aproximava de Draco com passos felinos. – É claro que eu prefiro de você.

- Por que eu acreditaria em você? – Draco tinha um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios.

- Talvez se eu puder provar...

No segundo seguinte Draco estava sendo prensado contra a parede e Harry o beijava com uma fome inigualável. Era um tanto quanto estranho como ele nunca enjoava do gosto dos lábios do moreno, pelo contrário, aquele sabor parecia viciante. Quanto mais de Harry Draco tinha, mais ele queira.

Harry escorregou uma de suas pernas para entre as de Draco e moveu os quadris, apreciando o gemido emitido pelo loiro que o puxava pela cintura com mais força do que talvez fosse necessário. Choques subiam pela espinha dos dois, como correntes elétricas que os rodeavam.

Com um gemido de aprovação quando Harry desceu para seu pescoço, Draco subiu suas mãos pelas costas do moreno, puxando sua camisa junto, fazendo o garoto parar de distribuir os beijos por alguns segundos para ter a camisa arrancada e jogada no chão em seguida.

A série de arrepios que eriçaram os pêlos de sua nuca enquanto as mãos do loiro exploravam o abdômen e o peito de Harry era tão intensa que sua vista escureceu por um segundo. Aproveitando que Harry voltou com ânsia para seus lábios, Draco fechou os olhos, concentrado-se nas sensações. A língua de Harry dançando no mesmo ritmo da sua, os pequenos movimentos que sua perna fazia entre as suas, fazendo seu chão tremer, os músculos que se contraiam a cada toque mais ousado. Seu peito estava prestes a explodir e ele mal percebeu quando Harry colou mais seus corpos e o desencostou da parede, guiando-o em direção a porta dupla no fim do corredor.

Harry tinha agora uma mão na cintura de Draco e outra em sua nuca, impedindo-o de sequer pensar em partir aquela dança magnífica na qual suas línguas se encontravam – não que Draco estivesse planejando fazê-lo.

No segundo seguinte Harry deitava sobre Draco na cama calmamente, puxando sua camisa em seguida, jogando-a no chão. O contato entre seus troncos nus fez com que ambos se arrepiassem, exigindo mais.

Era um sonho. Uma mão atrevida descia e subia por suas pernas cada vez mais perto de sua virilha e ele sentia beijos ora leves ora fortes no pescoço. Algo macio roçava seu queixo, fazendo cócegas. Draco riu baixinho. Quando ele sentiu uma coisa molhada tocar seu mamilo, seu cérebro voltou a funcionar parcialmente, ele percebeu que a mão em sua coxa era de Harry, aquilo macio em seu queixo era o cabelo de Harry e a coisa envolvendo seu mamilo era a _língua_ de Harry.

Draco abriu os olhos e deu pulo de susto. Ele chegou se preparar para falar, mas a língua do moreno abandonou seu peito para invadir sua boca. Sentiu o peso parcial do corpo de Harry contra o seu e a ereção crescente roçando sua coxa. Draco apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. _De novo_.

- Eu quero você, Draco. – Harry murmurou na sua melhor voz cheia de más intenções.

Ele sabia que Draco tinha medo de partir para _esse_ nível. Ele sabia que o loiro nunca havia estado com outro garoto antes e que tudo era muito novo. Por isso ele não deu tempo para que Draco entrasse em pânico e foi logo tomando a boca do outro num beijo faminto.

A mão que apertava a coxa de Draco escorregou mais para cima, trabalhando lentamente no zíper do rapaz, com receio de que o loiro fosse fugir com outro susto. Harry se surpreendeu quando Draco levantou o quadril para ajudá-lo a retirar as calças e a cueca preta boxer. Sem soltar a boca do loiro em momento nenhum, Harry deslizou a mão pela coxa dele novamente, subindo rapidamente e fechou-a na ereção do loiro, movendo para cima e para baixo. Ele sentia os ofegos de Draco dentro de sua boca e permitiu que seus dedos se apertassem em volta do membro do loiro. Harry depositava pequenos beijos de boca aberta no pescoço alvo, tentando não se deixar distrair pelos sons que Draco emitia – que o loiro juraria que não fez mais tarde – e pelo seu nome que saía cada vez mais alto.

Harry esticou a mão até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, agradecendo a si mesmo por ter deixado as coisas próximas. Draco não pareceu ter percebido seu movimento, aliás, ele parecia completamente submerso em seu mundinho de prazer. O loiro estava sendo estimulado por Harry de uma maneira quase torturante.

Harry distribuiu beijos pelo peito imaculado do loiro, descendo na direção da ereção do outro. Draco estava implorando e Harry tinha certeza de que ele faria qualquer coisa que pedisse agora, mas não era assim que ele queria. Harry não queria que Draco se arrependesse logo depois. Por isso, ele soltou o membro do loiro.

Draco o observou com os olhos um tanto fora de foco e a boca entreaberta na reclamação que ele não tinha voz para deixar escapar. Harry colocou uma quantidade que ele achava ser suficiente nos dedos e, antes que Draco tivesse o cérebro funcionando 100%, adicionou um dedo na entrada do loiro.

- Mas o que... – Draco ia perguntando, provavelmente por causa do dedo intruso.

Harry sentiu vontade de rir da cara de confusão e surpresa de Draco quando o entendimento do que estava acontecendo o atingiu. Mas antes de o loiro tivesse tempo para entrar em pânico, Harry o beijou. Levando em conta a arqueada que o corpo de Draco deu e o som estrangulado que escapou direto para dentro da boca de Harry, o moreno tinha acertado exatamente _aquele_ ponto especial.

Draco cravou as unhas em seus ombros e jogou a cabeça para trás, quebrando o beijo. Foi a deixa que Harry precisava para voltar a atacar o pescoço do outro, distraindo-o o tanto quanto possível. E mais facilmente do que o moreno havia imaginado ele tinha dois dedos dentro de Draco preparando-o para algo que com certeza era maior, modéstia à parte.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, a voz soando mais rouca do que ele planejara.

Os olhos de Draco estavam fechados e ele estava procurando mais e mais contato com os dedos de Harry, finalmente apreciando a coisa. O loiro balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo e gemeu mais alto, rebolando contra os movimentos do braço do moreno. Harry precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não gozar ali com aquela visão. Ele adicionou outro dedo. Draco mantinha os olhos apertados e Harry não queria mesmo machucá-lo.

- Olha pra mim. – Harry pediu e Draco abriu os olhos e o encarou. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, seus lábios violados pelos beijos. E ele estava tão adorável, sexy, gostoso e tudo de uma vez só que o coração de Harry acelerou mais ainda. – Vai doer um pouco de primeira, mas eu prometo que vai melhorar. Você pode me dizer para parar quando quiser. Não precisamos fazer isso se você não se sentir confortável.

Harry estava realmente surpreso por sua voz não ter falhado nenhuma vez ao dizer aquilo. Ele retirou os dedos quando percebeu que já era suficiente e pegou uma camisinha, abrindo-a com os dentes. Colocou-a em sua ereção e espalhou mais lubrificante. Draco o observando o tempo todo, sem dizer nada. Quando Harry olhou nos olhos cinzentos de novo, havia um misto de desejo, ansiedade e nervosismo nas íris obscurecidas.

- Vai com calma, okay? – Pediu, corando violentamente.

Harry teria rido de felicidade se seu corpo não estivesse precisando de Draco tão desesperadamente. Então, ao invés disso, ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se posicionou na entrada do loiro.

_Porra_. O palavrão ecoou na sua mente. Draco era apertado demais e Harry não queria machucá-lo. Não mesmo. Nunca. Ele entrou aos poucos, com o máximo de cuidado possível nessa situação. As pernas do loiro se apertaram em volta da sua cintura e os olhos cinzentos se fecharam. Sua respiração estava apertada e os gemidos que lhe escapavam eram mais de dor do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Draco o puxava mais para perto com as pernas e o mantinha exatamente onde estava. O loiro o beijou, sem deixar espaço para o moreno protestar e quando eles interromperam o toque para tomarem ar, tudo o que Draco disse foi para ele se mexer logo de uma vez.

Harry sorriu de leve, agradecendo a todos santos conhecidos, porque mais um pouco parado e ele explodiria. Começou lento, apreciando a sensação que era estar dentro de Draco. Um lado dele queria aquilo rápido e selvagem, mas uma parte ainda estava preocupada. Sem perceber, ele havia fechado os olhos e só os abriu quando o loiro o chamou.

- Dá pra você me foder de verdade, Potter? Eu não sou uma garota, eu não vou quebrar. – Draco disse, cheio de ironia e provocação.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, então era assim que ele queria? Bem, nesse caso...

Draco franziu a testa e abriu a boca para reclamar quando Harry retirou seu membro de dentro de si, mas Harry sorriu malicioso e entrou de volta com tudo. O gemido que escapou por entre os lábios do loiro pareceu mais um grito sufocado e o moreno não deu tempo para seu cérebro funcionar corretamente. Ele segurou a cintura de Draco, entrando e saindo com cada vez mais força, indo tão fundo quanto possível até que o loiro estivesse gritando seu nome.

Draco estava segurando o encosto da cama, procurando por um tipo de apoio enquanto Harry entrava e saia tão rápido que não dava tempo para ele respirar ou se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Não importava, tudo que ele precisava era sentir Harry dentro dele, cada vez mais fundo e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era "Harry". Deus do céu, por que Draco demorou tanto pra fazer isso mesmo?

O moreno não encontrava dificuldade alguma em segurar seu corpo ou escolher aquele ângulo perfeito que permitia acertar algo dentro de Draco que o fazia ver estrelas e gritar mais alto, repetidas vezes. Caramba, ele não tinha ideia de como conseguiu se manter bissexual por tanto tempo, porque depois disso? É, definitivamente gay.

Antes que ele pudesse voltar a raciocinar direito, Harry o beijava, invadindo sua boca com a língua, gemendo. Draco não teve tempo para perceber o que acontecia, porque assim que Harry se afastou, ele o segurava com mais força pela cintura e os virava, trocando as posições. O moreno estava deitado de costas agora com Draco por cima. Ele sorria maldosamente diante da expressão chocada do loiro e, sem esperar por uma reação, agarrou-o, fodendo Draco com mais força ainda.

Draco quase podia sentir seu orgulho e boa imagem escorrendo por entre seus dedos ao que ele se pegou acompanhando os movimentos de Harry. Ele apoiou as mãos no peito de Harry, apreciando as mãos possessivas em sua cintura. O loiro nunca imaginou que pudesse ter um orgasmo sem nem sequer ser tocado, mas ele pensou que talvez a coisa toda fosse intensa demais para ele suportar, já que não demorou muito para ele gozar.

Harry sorriu, como se essa fosse exatamente a intenção. Seus movimentos se tornaram mais urgentes, necessitados e um pouco fora de ritmo e Draco sabia pelo olhar de Harry que ele estava no seu ápice.

- Então, foi bom pra você? – Harry perguntou em tom de brincadeira, alguns minutos mais tarde, enquanto fazia desenhos abstratos no abdômen do loiro.

- Não vou nem responder, Potter. – Draco riu. – Então você esteve planejando isso o dia todo?

- A semana toda, na verdade. – Ele admitiu com um sorriso enorme que era simplesmente impossível de tirar de seu rosto. – Quanto antes eu tirasse aquelas bandagens.

- Eu acho que valeu a pena esperar. – O loiro traçou a linha do maxilar com o dedo indicador levemente, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Draco aconchegou-se nos braços de Harry e fechou os olhos. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele dormiria nos braços de alguém e era tão reconfortante que ele sentiu como se pudesse ficar ali para sempre. Nunca em sua vida Draco havia se sentido tão seguro.

* * *

><p>A luz solar invadiu o cômodo de uma vez e Draco não soube exatamente o que o atingiu. Ele podia sentir um peso anormal sobre seu corpo e uma respiração contra seu pescoço, sem falar que não conseguia se mexer direito. Abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar com o excesso de claridade. Rolou o olhar pelo quarto e a realidade de que não estava em casa o atingiu como um soco no estômago.<p>

Arriscou lançar uma olhadela para baixo e encontrou Harry Potter fazendo-o de travesseiro. As lembranças da noite anterior voltaram com tudo. Draco sentia as bochechas queimando em constrangimento. Suas reações aos toques de Harry se mostraram mais que embaraçosas. Como ele sequer olharia o moreno nos olhos novamente?

Harry apertou seu corpo com força durante o sono. Era só o que faltava, além de travesseiro, ele era um bichinho de pelúcia. Não que Draco estivesse reclamando. Mas mesmo assim, ele se mexeu desconfortável e cuidadosamente para não acordar o moreno, o que não deu certo, é claro.

Os olhos muito verdes se abriram para encarar os cinza e um sorriso alegre esticou os lábios de Harry. Draco não teve como não retribuir. O moreno se moveu para ficar à altura dos olhos do loiro e uma de suas mãos foi para o rosto do rapaz, acariciando sua bochecha.

- Bom dia. – Harry disse, o tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu Draco. – Desculpe por te acordar.

- Não tem problema.

De repente, Draco viu todo seu mau humor matinal fugir pela janela. Seu corpo estava totalmente relaxado, é claro que ele estava cansado, mas isso não parecia impedir a vontade amalucada de sair rindo e pulando pela casa. Ou a de agarrar Harry ali mesmo e repetir tudo que fizeram na noite anterior. Mas não, ele não iria fazer nenhum dos dois.

Aproveitando a distração que parecia ter assolado o loiro, Harry começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço alvo e sua mão escorregava cada vez mais para sul. Draco voltou à realidade na hora, ele sabia onde aquilo iria chegar, Potter queria fazer sexo com ele de novo. _De novo!_ Não era possível! Aquele garoto tinha que ter tomado Viagra, quem já acorda desse jeito?

- Não, Harry! Acabamos de acordar, pelo amor de Deus! – Reclamou Draco, fugindo para fora da cama. O que foi uma péssima ideia. Na verdade, foi até boa porque ele estava fora do alcance de Harry, mas foi horrível porque ele não estava vestindo _nada_.

Os olhos de Harry escureceram e um arrepio desceu direto pela espinha do loiro. Os globos oculares se mexiam ao que o moreno escrutinava o corpo nu do rapaz e Draco não pôde evitar se sentir levemente constrangido. Mas a vergonha não durou muito, logo ele se viu mais concentrado no moreno que estava se levantando e andava predatoriamente em sua direção. Seu coração falhou uma batida e ele deu alguns passos para trás.

- Nem pense nisso, Harry! – Exclamou quando o moreno acelerou o passo e o agarrou pela cintura. – Harry...

Todo o corpo nu do garoto estava contra o seu e de repente Draco não queria mais fugir. Mas Harry não precisava saber disso. Quando a boca do moreno estava perto da sua e ele achava que tinha vencido, Draco o empurrou e correu para dentro do banheiro. Gargalhou quando escutou os resmungos mal humorados do outro lado da porta.

- Ah, não, Draco! Isso é golpe baixo. – Harry bateu na porta. – Me deixa entrar, vai!

- Vou tomar banho e você vai colocar esses lençóis pra lavar! – Draco gritou, sorrindo. Entrou no boxe e ligou o chuveiro. O silêncio repentino da parte de Harry deixou-o um tanto apreensivo.

- Posso tomar banho logo? Com você? – Ele não pôde deixar de rir da pitada de esperança na voz de Harry.

Draco escutou o barulho da maçaneta girando e a porta se abriu. Harry estava rindo alto quando invadiu o boxe e agarrou o loiro pela cintura novamente. Era muito burro mesmo por não ter tentado abrir a porta antes.

A água morna caía sobre suas cabeças enquanto seus lábios moviam-se juntos. Draco encontrava-se contra o azulejo gelado da parede do banheiro. Harry mordia e sugava seu lábio inferior de maneira quase calculada todas as vezes que eles se separavam e arrepios percorriam sua espinha, estremecendo seu corpo e deixando sons não tão discretos escaparem. As mãos do moreno percorriam todo seu corpo como se tivessem vida própria, inquietas e impacientes, nunca parando muito num lugar só.

Sem aguentar nem mais um pouco, Harry segurou uma perna do loiro e o fez enlaçar sua cintura com ela. Logo, seus dedos provocavam a entrada de Draco que gemia sem nenhum pudor. Os lábios de Harry estavam esticados num sorriso e a vontade de rir o assolava. Ele nunca havia imaginado Draco tão receptivo, jogando a cabeça para trás e puxando seu cabelo sem dó enquanto deixava aqueles sons eróticos e enlouquecedores escaparem por entre os lábios inchados.

Ao escutar o volume dos gemidos do loiro aumentar cada vez mais, Harry o segurou com força pela cintura e girou seu corpo. Draco não teve tempo para prestar atenção na situação em que se encontrava, o moreno já estava entrando lentamente em si, ao mesmo tempo em que depositava beijos de boca aberta em sua nuca. As mãos atrevidas passeavam pelo peito imaculado, beliscando de leve os mamilos rosados vez ou outra. A confusão prazerosa entontecia-o e deixava todo seu corpo mole contra o de Harry.

Exclamou algum palavrão quando sentiu Harry inteiramente dentro de si. O rapaz segurou-o pela cintura com mais força ainda e moveu os quadris em círculos e o mundo de Draco girou, acompanhando o movimento. Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry, mantendo a boca entreaberta. Ele jogava o quadril na direção do moreno, completamente entregue às vontades do outro.

Ele podia sentir o sorriso de Harry contra seu pescoço, aquele sorriso lindo que fazia seu coração acelerar. Draco tentou manter os olhos abertos para encarar os verdes, mas era quase uma missão impossível. Era intenso demais e ele já não podia controlar seu corpo direito. Harry procurou sua boca de maneira desajeitada, mas o beijo não foi muito adiante. O moreno estava ocupado demais o observando daquela maneira completamente fascinada, como se tivesse esperado para tê-lo daquele jeito sua vida toda.

Tudo que saía da boca de Draco e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era _Harry_. Harry, Harry, Harry. Seu mundo se resumia em cinco letras e ele estava mais que feliz com isso, porque era tudo tão_ fodidamente_ bom, tão intenso que ele não ligava mais pra nada.

O moreno encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e seus movimentos de repente perderam o ritmo e a perfeição de antes. O loiro agarrou o cabelo escuro, as respirações aceleradas se misturavam e os corações pareciam querer abrir um buraco na caixa torácica de tão rápido que batiam. Os nomes saíam de forma desesperada entre os lábios e o orgasmo chegou a ambos como um furacão, sacudindo seus corpos.

Harry deslizou uma mão da cintura do loiro, mantendo-a sobre o coração desesperadamente acelerado. Seus lábios tocaram o ombro de Draco ao que ele se retirava de dentro do rapaz cuidadosamente, se recuperando aos poucos, conforme os segundos passavam. Eles ficaram ali parados, sentindo a água morna percorrer seus corpos cansados. A mão de Draco alcançou a que permanecia sobre seu coração e segurou-a. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso satisfeito.

Harry virou-o de volta e tocou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. O polegar tocou os lábios avermelhados de Draco, avermelhados pelos beijos _de Harry_. O moreno permitiu-se sorrir com o sentimento de posse que tomou conta do seu ser antes de beijá-lo. O loiro segurou as mãos em seu rosto, correspondendo o beijo enquanto seu cérebro voltava a funcionar corretamente.

- Isso é que é banho. – Murmurou Harry com a voz entrecortada contra os lábios de Draco que murmurou algo incoerente. - Acha que vai conseguir andar? – Perguntou carinhosamente.

Draco socou-o de leve. O moreno riu com vontade, abraçando-o, e isso acabou fazendo Draco sorrir também. Harry estava feliz, mais que feliz, ele estava radiante e era impossível não se deixar influência pela aura alegre que o envolvia no momento.

Harry alcançou o sabonete e uma esponja redonda que se encontravam no nicho. Molhando ambos sob a água, o moreno encheu a esponja de sabonete, para começar a passá-la no peito pálido de Draco em seguida. Sorrindo em aprovação, o loiro fechou os olhos para se deixar levar pelas sensações.

Harry fechou o chuveiro para impedir que a espuma que se formava no peito de Draco fosse enxaguada. Com movimentos circulares, Harry desceu a esponja para o abdômen do loiro, demorando um pouco mais ali, descendo para a parte interna da coxa direita de Draco em seguida. O loiro soltou um longo suspiro, ainda sorrindo, os olhos ainda fechados.

O moreno desceu pelos joelhos, até chegar aos pés. Devagar, ele virou o corpo magro, fazendo o caminho de volta pra cima devagar. Ao chegar às costas, Harry beijou os ombros e a nuca do loiro, fazendo-o se arrepiar e encostar a testa no azulejo frio.

Harry colocou a esponja de volta no nicho e ligou a água, assistindo enquanto a espuma descia por toda a extensão do corpo de Draco. Era quase mágico, completamente hipnotizante. A espuma fazia seu caminho lentamente, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos verdes do moreno.

Quando já não havia mais espuma escorrendo, o moreno segurou o loiro pela cintura e o virou para si, fazendo Draco abrir os olhos. Suavemente, Harry beijou-o. Apenas para ver o sorriso nos lábios finos crescer ainda mais.

- Agora é minha vez. – Draco disse virando os dois para colocar Harry contra a parede.

Draco fez o contrário, começou pelas costas, descendo até chegar aos pés, virando-o para terminar em seu peito. Assim como Harry, o loiro assistiu os movimentos da espuma descendo pelo corpo do moreno, não se refreando em sentir a textura da pele ensaboada sob seus dedos, fazendo com que ambos se arrepiassem.

Ao sair do banheiro, eles estavam tão relaxados que poderiam cair na cama e dormir novamente, mas seus estômagos protestaram tal pensamento. Então, de mãos dados e já vestidos, Draco e Harry desceram a escadas, em direção a cozinha. A grande surpresa foi encontrar Sirius e Remus tomando café juntos, animadamente, na longa e esguia mesa.

Quando os olhares dos dois mais velhos caíram sobre eles, Draco ficou esperando o momento em que Harry soltaria sua mão, mas ele não o fez. Pelo contrário, Harry entrelaçou seus dedos e se aproximou dos dois espectadores.

- Sirius? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou.

- Que eu saiba, essa casa é minha. – Sirius analisou displicentemente.

- Sim, eu sei, mas pensei que você só voltaria quando eu fosse embora.

- E eu esperei bastante, mas quando passou das 10 e não tive notícias, eu imaginei que vocês não deveriam mais estar tão ocupados e voltei. Eu disse a Lily que você assistiria a alguns filmes comigo e com o Moony, então ia dormir aqui. Também tomei a liberdade de ligar para minha querida prima Cissy, para informar seu paradeiro. – Sirius disse com ar malicioso enquanto mexia seu café, Remus apenas observava os dois. – Então, como foi a tarde ontem?

- Sirius! – Para a surpresa de todos, foi Lupin quem falou. – Venham, garotos, sentem pra comer alguma coisa.

- É, eu tenho certeza que as atividades de ontem devem ter acabado com todas as energias de vocês. – Disse Sirius por cima de sua xícara, tentando disfarçar seu sorrisinho sacana enquanto bebericava seu café.

- Padfoot. – Harry repreendeu enquanto indicava a cadeira ao seu lado para Draco. – Obrigado por falar com a mamãe. E com a Sra. Malfoy.

- Cissy não pareceu surpresa em receber minha ligação. – Sirius deu de ombros. – E muito menos em saber que o filhinho dela ia passar a noite aqui. Até tivemos uma conversa agradável.

- Eu apenas fiquei calculando quem alfinetava mais o outro. – Disse Remus com um sorrisinho. – O placar acabou seis pra Narcissa e três pro Sirius.

- Mas foi divertido! – Padfoot exclamou, ignorando sua aparente derrota. – Me fez lembrar os velhos tempos.

- Eu achei deveras hilário. – Lupin riu como se relembrasse das tiradas. – Sua mãe é mestre em ofender sem perder a pose, Draco. Parabenize-a por isso. Nunca vi Sirius tão excitado numa discussão.

- Hm, acho que Draco puxou isso da mãe, então. – Harry deixou cair a torrada que trazia ao prato com a cotovelada nas costelas que recebeu do loiro, mas riu. – Ai!

- Então, se divertiram ontem? – Sirius perguntou displicentemente catando alguns pedaços de ovo mexido que restaram em seu prato.

- Padfoot, não adianta. – O moreno revirou os olhos verdes.

- Largue de ser um pervertido, Sirius. – Lupin murmurou apenas para o amigo.

- O que? – Padfoot fez uma expressão ofendida. – Estou curioso.

- Obrigado por falar com minha mãe, Sr. Black. – Draco disse com um sorriso de canto. – E fico feliz que tenham se divertido.

- Foi difícil não rir, sabe? – Disse Remus. – Mas eu não podia, ou Narcissa saberia que eu estava ouvindo a conversa.

- E vocês? O que fizeram ontem? – Harry perguntou colocando leite no café dele e depois no de Draco. – Duvido que Sirius tenha te convencido a ver os filmes dele, Moony.

- Certamente que não. – Remus endireitou a coluna rapidamente, olhando para Sirius de esguelha. – Chegamos tarde, como Sirius já disse, então, comemos alguma coisa e fomos dormir.

- Eu vi os pacotes da Potter's. – Disse Sirius olhando pra Draco. – Seu pai não vai ficar nada satisfeito se souber que você anda comendo a concorrência... Digo, comendo na concorrência.

Sirius reprimiu uma risada no que o garfo de Draco caiu fazendo um barulho alto no prato e Harry derramou o açúcar que ia colocar na xícara do loiro sobre a mesa, ambos corando violentamente. Draco foi o primeiro a se recompor, endireitando a coluna e pigarreando.

- Eu não estou me importando com o que meu pai acha ultimamente. – Ele disse com orgulho. – Não é por que eu estou freqüentando as lojas da concorrência que eu vou deixar de assumir a empresa da minha família quando tiver idade suficiente. E eu agradeceria se o senhor tentasse ser mais sutil, Sr. Black.

- Você subiu alguns pontos em meu conceito, garoto, mas não me mande ser sutil. Está na minha casa, lembre-se disso. – Sirius soou severo, mas todos na mesa, inclusive Draco, sabiam que ele não deveria ser levado a sério.

- A casa é da minha família também, senhor. – O loiro lembrou. – Minha mãe é uma Black.

Sirius olhou para Draco com certa curiosidade no olhar. Ainda com os olhos cerrados para o garoto loiro, Sirius pousou os talheres em seu prato. Uma tensão se alojou no ambiente, onde Sirius e Draco apenas se encaram. Harry e Remus alternavam os olhares entre o rosto de um e do outro. Quando Snuffles entrou no aposento, Sirius olhou para o animal de esguelha e ao voltar seu olhar para Draco, ele deixou um sorriso ir crescendo em seus lábios.

- Muito bem. – Sirius riu. – Entendo porque você gosta desse garoto, Harry.

O resto do café da manhã seguiu tranqüilo. Sirius até contou uma história de sua infância, onde ele e Narcissa, Bellatrix e Andrômeda pareciam conviver pacificamente. Essa história particularmente era sobre a noite do primeiro baile de Narcissa onde Sirius fez questão de tornar infernal a tarde antes da grande noite, atrapalhando em todos os preparativos. Draco ouviu tudo com a cara fechada, achando completamente infantil tais atitudes do padrinho de Harry e pensando em como sua mãe deveria ter ficado desesperada conforme o momento se aproximava, mas sorriu ao que Sirius disse que no final tudo acabara bem e Narcissa acabou sendo a mais bonita da noite e ganhara o título de rainha do baile.

Harry escutou a história rindo aqui e ali, assim como Remus. A verdade era que ele estava se sentindo tão feliz que pensava que fosse explodir. Ele e Draco podiam até não estar interagindo diretamente ou se tocando naquele momento, mas Harry podia sentir a conexão entre eles só por estar sentado ao seu lado.

Ao fim do café, Harry levou Draco pra casa. Naquele momento eles estavam na frente da mansão, Draco parecia estar adiando ao máximo o momento em que teria que sair do carro dando o beijo de despedida mais longo que Harry já recebera. O loiro simplesmente não queria ter que se separar do moreno.

- Por que você não entra? Tenho certeza que minha mãe não se importaria. – Draco disse contra os lábios de Harry, acariciando sua bochecha.

- Eu realmente deveria ir pra casa. Já passei a noite fora. Minha mãe não vai ficar nada satisfeita se eu não chegar a tempo para o almoço. – Disse Harry tristemente.

- Que tal amanhã? – O loiro sugeriu após um selinho prolongado. – Venha almoçar aqui.

- Seu pai não vai ter voltado de viagem?

- Não. Ele está fechando negócios para abrir mais uma loja nos Estados Unidos. Vai demorar pra voltar, mas quando estiver de volta vai demorar pra voltar lá, então temos que aproveitar. – Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você não vai inventar de ficar sem me ver pro seu pai não desconfiar de novo, não é? Por favor. – O moreno tentou disfarçar, mas havia um quê de suplica em sua voz.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu não poderia ficar sem te ver nem se eu quisesse. – Draco roçou seus lábios no maxilar de Harry até chegar ao ouvido do moreno. – Eu estou viciado em você. – Ele sussurrou.

- Draco. – Harry chamou no que um arrepio desceu por sua espinha e seu estômago tremeu.

- Você vem amanhã? – O loiro perguntou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Harry.

- Venho.

Com um sorriso, Draco voltou para olhar nos olhos do moreno, mas não teve muito tempo no que Harry tomou seus lábios com voracidade. Mas antes que o ar dentro do carro começasse a ficar quente demais, o moreno se afastou.

- Até amanhã, então. – Ele sorriu.

- Você vai me fazer implorar, não vai? – Draco olhou pra ele com raiva fingida.

- É culpa sua. Você me provoca.

- Não comece. – O loiro revirou os olhos e destravou sua porta, dando um último selinho em Harry. – Até amanhã.

Harry assistiu Draco atravessar os portões e fazer seu caminho para a grande mansão no fim de um caminho de pedra. Antes de chegar ao ponto onde o loiro sabia que Harry já não poderia vê-lo, Draco olhou pra trás e sorriu. Um sorriso que atingiu Harry em cheio e algo em seu peito pareceu explodir. O moreno tinha certeza que nunca se sentiria tão feliz em sua vida como naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada a MarciaBS, Thomaz Volk, sonialeme, PattJoger, Mila Pink, sestini, Yann Riddle Black, Reira Malfoy - Potter, Ines G. Black, Nanda W. Black, Marina Feltcliffe e aos que estão lendo sem comentar!<strong>

**Não poderíamos ter pedido leitores e comentários melhores, de verdade! Obrigada mesmo! Desculpem por não estarmos respondendo as reviews. Podem ter certeza que responderemos a todos aqueles que fizeram comentários em contas logadas e perguntas feitas por leitores sem conta serão respondidas aqui, como foi feito anteriormente! **

**Obrigada pelos desejos de feliz ano novo. Nós desejamos um ano com muito Drarry pra todos vocês e pra nós também!**

**Enfim, acho que aconteceu o que todos esperávamos nesse capítulo, hein? HAHAHA Nos digam o que acharam? E sejam sinceros, como sempre!  
>Claro, a festa não acaba por ai, mas como algum de vocês já comentaram, há uma tempestade chegando. Deixem de lado as tochas e tridentes, certo? <strong>

**Mais uma vez, obrigada! Mil beijos e até próximo sábado!**


	17. Just a kiss

Capítulo 17  
><em>Just a kiss<em>

Lily acordou Harry cedo no domingo para que ele ajudasse a montar a árvore de natal, aproveitando o último dia de Tonks na cidade, que partiria após o almoço para passar as férias com a família. Harry teve que cancelar o almoço na mansão após sua mãe ralhar com ele sobre ele não passar mais tempo com a família e dizer que seria muito rude da parte dele se não se despedisse de Tonks apropriadamente. Draco não ficou nada feliz, Harry pode notar pelo tom de voz do garoto, mas ele próprio tinha sua pitada de insatisfação.

Harry só faltou beijar os pés de Tonks quando esta disse a Lily que não fazia a mínima questão de ser acompanhada ao aeroporto, principalmente por que ela odiava despedida, mas a ruiva mostrou-se irredutível.

O sol naquele dia parecia não ter nascido, por que o céu se manteve escuro durante toda a manhã e caia uma garoa quando Harry chegou em casa, quase na hora do jantar. O garoto correu para tomar um banho quente e vestir seus melhores agasalhos, enfiando-se debaixo de grossos cobertores enquanto falava com Draco ao telefone.

_- Oh, Tonks foi embora? Hm... Que pena. Lembra que eu disse que não me surpreenderia se minha mãe tentasse se comunicar com minha tia? Pois bem, eu tenho certeza que ela vai._

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

_- Estávamos almoçando hoje quando ela me disse: "As coisas das quais nós abrimos mão por algo que se tornará puramente insignificante diante dos grandes acontecimentos da vida são as que nos assombrarão por mais tempo."_

- E o que você acha que ela quis dizer com isso?

- _Eu acho que ela disse, dá maneira dela, pra eu não deixar toda essa obsessão pelo nosso sobrenome me fazer sucumbir, por que eu vou acabar me arrependendo._

- É uma análise bem filosófica. – Harry riu.

- _Cale a boca, Harry. Faz sentido._

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando quando ela disse isso?

- _Sobre a família Black. Sobre as crenças sob a qual ela foi criada. Sobre como minha tia-avó expulsou seu padrinho de casa. Ainda que nada muito aprofundado. _

- Deve ser difícil pra ela, você não acha? Ter que ficar em cima do muro em relação a tudo isso. A briga entre nossos pais, os costumes e zelos às famílias, eu e você. Acho que ela quer te aconselhar, mas não quer tomar partido de nenhum dos lados.

_- É, talvez. _– Draco suspirou. – _Então, está preparado para o primeiro dia de volta amanhã?_

- Não exatamente. Eu realmente quero voltar, mas sei que vão me encher de perguntas e todos os cochichos, pessoas apontados, olhares. – O moreno se arrepiou só de pensar.

_- Vai ficar tudo bem. Qualquer coisa eu mando Crabbe e Goyle quebrarem o pescoço de qualquer um que sequer olhar pra você._

- Oh, isso certamente faz com que eu me sinta melhor. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Você vai estar lá, não vai?

_- Claro. Ao seu lado. O tempo todo. _

- Isso sim me tranqüiliza.

Eles ainda passaram bons minutos conversando e Harry acabou revelando que desejava ir outra vez ao terraço ao qual Draco o levou uma vez. O loiro disse que eles poderiam ir qualquer dia da semana e com a promessa desse passeio, eles se despediram para dormir pacificamente.

* * *

><p>Harry soube, ao pisar na escadaria principal de Hogwarts High School, que seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara. As pessoas reunidas ali pareciam ter parado o que estavam fazendo para olhá-lo e tudo, sob a percepção de Harry, estava em câmera lenta.<p>

- Harry! – O moreno agradeceu a todos os santos quando Hermione veio correndo abraçá-lo. – Harry, é tão bom tê-lo de volta!

- Hey, parceiro! – Ron abraçou Harry rapidamente, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

- Bem vindo de volta, Harry! – Disse Neville simpaticamente, apertando a mão do garoto com entusiasmo.

- Veja, Harry, meu pai publicou uma nota sobre o que aconteceu com você no jornal dele. – Luna puxou uma cópia de um jornal intitulado "O Pasquim" da mochila e mostrou a Harry uma nota no canto. – Horrível o que aqueles garotos fizeram, não foi? Tão preconceituosos.

- Obrigado, Luna. – Harry disse desconfortavelmente.

Seamous Finnigan e Dean Thomas vieram cumprimentá-lo também, assim como outras pessoas que Harry não se lembrava exatamente quem eram, com exceção das duas garotas que sentavam na frente dele na aula de química, mas tudo o que ele podia pensar era onde Draco poderia estar.

- Harry. – Cedric chamou por sobre a multidão que só fazia aumentar. – É ótimo revê-lo! Fico feliz em saber que você está bem!

- Cedric, hey! Eu não posso dizer que estou muito satisfeito com você. Por que não foi me visitar no hospital? Até Neville e Luna foram! – Harry perguntou olhando para o mais alto com ar insatisfeito.

- Oh, me desculpe. Eu não queria arrumar problemas, sabe? Mas Hermione lhe deu meu recado?

- Alunos correndo nos corredores! Alunos correndo nos corredores! – Harry pôde ouvir Filch gritando de longe.

- É contra Durmstrang. Na sexta-feira.

- Ótimo, estarei lá. – Harry certificou sorrindo. – Mas cuidado pra não se machucar feio, uh? Por que eu não irei visitá-lo no hospital.

- É justo. – Cedric riu.

- Com licença. Saiam da minha frente, seus pirralhos. – O moreno teve que sorrir ao ouvir aquela voz e viu-se olhando ao redor, procurando pelo dono dela. – Não encostem em mim, seus vermezinhos.

- Argh, vá limpar esse catarro do nariz, garoto. – A voz de Pansy veio junto, cheia de insatisfação. – É impressão minha ou esses pirralhos do primeiro ano estão ficando cada vez menores? Parecem anões de jardim.

- Draco? – Harry chamou ainda olhando ao redor.

- Mexa-se, criatura imprestável! Eu estou tentando passar. – Um grupo de alunos do primeiro e segundo ano abriu-se para revelar um lindo loiro seguido por uma Pansy Parkinson vermelha de raiva e um Blaise Zabini com uma careta que só retrava nojo. O loiro sorriu ao encontrar o olhar do moreno. – Harry!

- Harry! – Pansy gritou com sua voz fina e abraçou o moreno, o que o pegou desprevenido. – Oh, que bom que você se recuperou.

- Pansy, você poderia me dar licença? – Draco pediu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Oh, desculpe. – Ela pediu saindo do caminho rapidamente, ainda sorrindo.

Foi a vez de Draco abraçar Harry com força. Toda a multidão ao redor calou-se e algumas garotas soltaram alguns "own" baixinhos. Mas para os dois garotos era como se eles não existissem. Harry envolveu a cintura de Draco para puxá-lo para mais perto, fechando os olhos para apreciar o perfume do loiro. O que os trouxe de volta a realidade foi o toque da sineta e os gritos de Filch mandando a multidão dispersar – coisa que só aconteceu quando McGonagall apareceu.

- Sr. Potter! Sr. Potter! – A coordenadora chamou quando os alunos começaram a encaminhar-se às suas salas. – Oh, Sr. Potter, é ótimo vê-lo. Por favor, queira me acompanhar.

- Eu vejo você na aula. – Draco disse acenando rapidamente.

- Oh, não, não, não, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor deve me acompanhar também. – McGonagall apressou-se em dizer. – Vamos, vamos, rápido.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, mas não questionaram as ordens da coordenadora, seguindo-a sem contestar. Ao chegar à coordenação, McGonagall pediu que os garotos sentassem por um instante, indo até a sala do diretor.

- Pois bem, o Prof. Dumbledore irá recebê-los num instante. – Ela disse ao voltar a sua própria sala. – Enquanto isso, coma um biscoito, Sr. Potter. – McGonagall empurrou uma tigela de vidro de boca redonda em direção aos garotos.

- Hm, não, obrigado.

- Coma um biscoito, Potter. – Ela insistiu.

- Não precisa, professora, eu acabei de tomar café e...

- É só pegar um biscoito. – Minerva empurrou o pote um pouco mais.

Vencido pelo cansaço, Harry enfiou a mão no pote para pegar o maldito biscoito. O que ele não esperava era que a boca da tigela fosse ficar presa em sua mão quando ele puxasse de volta e muito menos que ela fosse soltar-se com uma simples sacudidela, espatifando-se no chão.

- Oh, por Deus, Potter! Era só pegar um biscoito! Olhe só que desastre. – McGonagall se precipitou para pegar os cacos maiores antes que alguém se machucasse.

- Boa, Harry. – Draco sussurrou com um sorrisinho de divertimento.

- Cale a boca.

A porta logo ao lado da mesa de McGonagall abriu-se e de lá saiu Remus Lupin que deu um aceno com a cabeça para os garotos, sorrindo.

- Sr. Potter. Sr. Malfoy. – Ele cumprimentou rapidamente, olhando para Minerva em seguida. – Precisa de ajuda, professora?

- Oh, não. Você já está atrasado para sua aula, Remus. Vá logo. Se encontrar com Filch, peça a ele que venha aqui com uma vassoura, sim?

- Tudo bem. Tenham um bom dia, rapazes. – Lupin desejou antes de sair da sala.

- Ora, o que aconteceu aqui? – A voz de Dumbledore soou de repente e o diretor analisava todos na sala por sobre seus óculos com aro de meia- lua.

- Nada com o que se preocupar, diretor. – McGonagall apressou-se em dizer. – O Sr. Potter revelou ser um tanto quanto desastrado.

- É claro. – O diretor sorriu simpaticamente. – Por favor, Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, me acompanhem.

Dumbledore seguiu na frente e esperou que os garotos passassem para fechar a porta. Havia tantos livros no escritório do diretor que o local poderia ser facilmente confundido com a biblioteca. Harry sorriu com o pensamento de que Hermione faria uma festa naquele local.

O diretor indicou as duas poltronas em frente a sua mesa e acomodou-se em sua grande cadeira enquanto os dois garotos sentavam no local indicado, um lançando olhares nervosos para o outro, como se esperasse por uma resposta. Harry apenas ficou feliz por Dumbledore não ter oferecido biscoitos.

- Primeiramente, bem-vindo de volta, Harry. – Dumbledore disse entrelaçando seus dedos sobre a mesa. – Eu soube que sua recepção não poderia ter sido mais calorosa.

- Foi mais calorosa do que eu gostaria, senhor. – O moreno disse com um sorrisinho envergonhado.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, mas você deve concordar que o acontecido levanta muitos questionamentos e os outros alunos estão curiosos. Eu suponho que Draco não tenha lhe falado nada, mas a semana seguinte ao incidente não foi tão tranqüila quanto ele gostaria, estou certo? – O diretor perguntou olhando para Draco.

- Sim, me fizeram algumas perguntas. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Por que você não me disse? – Harry perguntou.

- Por que não era importante. Eu não queria deixar você todo nervoso. Pelo menos não até o médico dizer que seus ossos estavam de volta no lugar.

- Eu posso garantir... – Disse Dumbledore alteando a voz. – que ambos não serão mais incomodados. Assim que os senhores saírem dessa sala eu farei um breve anuncio nos alto-falantes para o resto do colégio. Tenham em mente que qualquer sensação desconfortável proporcionada por outro aluno curioso deve ser imediatamente reportada para mim ou para a coordenadora, entenderam?

- Sim, senhor. – Eles responderam.

- Agora, acredito que devo me desculpar pelo acontecido. Eu não poderia estar mais envergonhado. Acontece, rapazes, que o preconceito vem daqueles com a mente limitada, aqueles que não compreendem, aqueles que não entendem completamente o que é o amor. Esses, meus jovens, são tolos e merecedores de pena. Claro que nada disso anula o fato de Harry ter sido covardemente atacado, mas espero que os ajude a entender tais atos e, tenho esperanças, que futuramente vocês dois possam perdoar os que os fizeram mal.

- O pai de Harry disse que McLaggen e os outros dois seriam expulsos. – Draco disse com tom de pergunta em sua sentença.

- E foram. Assim como eu soube que um boletim de ocorrência foi emitido. – Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça. – A última notícia que tive é que os três garotos estarão cumprindo penas de serviço público pelos próximos seis meses.

- Ah, essa eu queria ver. – Draco riu. – McLaggen e seus capangas vestidos com uniformes laranjas catando lixo na rua.

- Eu temo que seu desejo será realizado. As penas serão cumpridas do outro lado da rua do colégio, para que seus colegas possam ver aonde uma mente pequena leva uma pessoa.

- Obrigado, professor Dumbledore. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

- Não me agradeça, Harry. – O diretor fez um gesto displicente com a mão enquanto ia ao alcance de uma caneta e escrevia algo rapidamente num papel. – Vocês devem ir para sala agora. Entregue isso a Snape, Draco. – Ele pediu estendendo o papel para o loiro. – Tenham um bom dia, rapazes.

- Igualmente, diretor. – Draco disse levantando-se.

- Bom dia. – O moreno disse ao diretor antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. – Obrigado, professora McGonagall e desculpe pelo pote.

- Não tem problema, agora vão pra sala. – Ela fez um gesto para que os garotos se retirassem.

- Garotos adoráveis eles, não são? – Dumbledore disse aparecendo à porta de sua sala poucos minutos depois.

- Jesus, Albus, você me assustou! – McGonagall levou a mão ao coração acelerado pelo susto. – Oh, sim, são. É uma pena que tenham tantas pessoas tentando interferir na amizade dos dois.

- Eu duvido que eles deixem qualquer um se meter no que eles criaram juntos. – Dumbledore parecia estar divagando, mas no segundo seguinte ele olhou para os biscoitos no chão. – Talvez você devesse trocar esses biscoitos por tortinhas de limão, Minerva. Todo mundo adora tortinhas de limão.

- Não, Albus, _você _adora tortinhas de limão.

- Oh, certamente adoro. – Ele sorriu. – Elas são muito satisfatórias, você não acha?

McGonagall apenas o olhou por sobre os óculos retangulares, levantando uma sobrancelha. O diretor deu uma risadinha e fez um sinal displicente com a mão, voltando para seu escritório, afinal, ele tinha um comunicado importante a fazer a seus queridos alunos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bom dia alunos de Hogwarts High School."<em> – Draco e Harry ouviram a voz de Dumbledore ecoar pelos corredores enquanto eles faziam seu caminho para o laboratório de Snape. – _"Estou mais do que satisfeito com o retorno do Sr. Harry Potter, mas devo dizer que ainda estou terrivelmente decepcionado com os malfeitores. Os alunos poderão encontrar seus ex-colegas cumprindo suas penas logo do outro lado da rua do colégio. Devo deixar claro que qualquer tipo de tentativa de importunar os garotos que estarão realizando seu trabalho não será tolerada. Aproveito para lembrar que as notas das provas serão entregues nessa sexta-feira. Tenham uma boa semana e mantenham a mente bem aberta."_

Assim que a voz contida e educadamente entusiasmada do Prof. Dumbledore esvaneceu-se e o corredor fez-se mais uma vez silencioso, Draco soltou uma gargalhada digna de filme de terror. O diretor podia até ter achado que estava ajudando, mas tinha apenas atrapalhado, pensava o loiro. Em contra partida, Harry o encarava de uma maneira estranha e curiosa, como se tivesse acabado de ter a confirmação de que Draco havia enlouquecido.

- Você está bem, Draco? – Perguntou Harry num tom falsamente preocupado. – Eu sei que me ter de volta te deixa nas nuvens, mas não precisa agir como um maníaco.

- Ora, Harry, não são muitas coisas que me deixam nas nuvens... – Deu um passo curto na direção do moreno e inclinou-se, sussurrando diretamente em seu ouvido: - Mas tê-lo de qualquer forma... – Parou um momento, como que saboreando as palavras. - "Nas nuvens" não está nem perto de que descrever o que sinto.

Um arrepio forte percorreu toda a coluna de Harry, arrepiando cada pelo que encontrava no meio do caminho. Todo o sangue do corpo do moreno pareceu dirigir-se unicamente para suas bochechas e pescoço, fazendo-os queimar em total embaraço. Ele lançou um olhar incrédulo para o loiro, que lhe sorria inocente, como se nada demais houvesse saído de sua boca. No entanto, uma pitada de malícia poderia ser encontrada brilhando no fundo das íris azuladas. E apenas aquele brilho tão discreto – mas perigoso – fazia o estômago de Harry dar mortais para trás.

Nunca havia parado para pensar, mas Draco fazia o que bem queria consigo. O loiro tinha-o na palma da mão, manipulava-o como faria a um boneco. Apenas uma palavra saída daquela boca, um gesto feito por aquela mão e Harry estava lá. E tinha certeza que – não o pergunte como, ele não saberia responder – sempre estaria. Sempre que Draco precisasse. Ele estava pronto para ser manipulado de todas as maneiras existentes de bom grado.

Sentiu dedos entrelaçando-se vagarosamente aos seus e a voz que ele mais gostava de ouvir ultimamente soou.

- Harry, no que está pensando? – Os dois começaram a andar sem nenhuma pressa para chegar à aula de química.

- Você. – Respondeu sem pensar. Deliciou-se por alguns momentos ao ver um leve rubor atingir as maçãs do rosto do loiro antes dele soltar uma risadinha irônica.

- Isso é óbvio. O que exatamente você estava pensando? – Harry tentou concentrar-se nas palavras e não nos movimentos feitos pelos lábios de Draco. Falhou miseravelmente.

- Estava pensando que ainda não te beijei hoje. – Murmurou, já parando de andar e levando a mão livre ao rosto do outro.

- Estamos atrasados pra aula. – Argumentou sem muita convicção.

- Vai ser rápido. – Respondeu Harry, um segundo antes de tomar os lábios perfeitos do loiro num beijo voraz.

Ao se separarem, Draco respirava com dificuldade e Harry o abraçava com tanta força que fazia parecer que o gesto acabaria com toda a fome no mundo. Com toda a paciência existente em seu ser, o loiro arrastou Harry para a aula de química, resmungando sobre como o Prof. Snape reclamaria para sempre por causa do tão longo atraso e provavelmente nem os deixaria entrar, apenas de pirraça. E Draco estava pelo menos meio certo. O Prof. Snape realmente lhe deu um sermão sobre atrasos e responsabilidades. Harry estava apenas rolando os olhos pela sala de aula, bloqueando completamente a voz do químico. Parecia que naquele dia teriam uma aula prática, na verdade, a aula já estava em andamento, mas não tinha importância.

Depois do discurso de Snape, os dois garotos tomaram seus lugares. A mesa de madeira usualmente vazia estava coberta com o tipo de parafernália da qual Harry não entendia nada e o moreno tinha certeza de que logo estaria quebrando tudo que estava ali. Draco começara a separar como seria necessário para o experimento e tudo que o Harry podia fazer era observá-lo.

Ele estava completamente encantado com o modo como Draco movia as mãos, agarrando alguns tubos de ensaio com os dedos longos e elegantes. Seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro com pressa ao que ele escolhia a próxima coisa a se fazer. Seus lábios estavam pressionados juntos, numa linha fina e de tempos em tempos, ele os umedecia com a língua. Alguns fios mais rebeldes dos cabelos platinados saiam do lugar ao modo que ele se mexia, pendendo despreocupada e sensualmente em sua testa. Tudo aquilo fazia Harry achar totalmente injusto eles estarem numa sala de aula, porque todas as vezes que o loiro se movimentava, ele precisava juntar todo o seu já escasso autocontrole para não agarrá-lo.

- Você está babando. – Draco comentou.

Era óbvio que o loiro fazia um enorme esforço para não sorrir, porém todo seu esforço foi por água abaixo assim que Harry, idiota como era, passou a mão levemente pelo queixo, como se realmente estivesse babando. Então, ele explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Não estou não! – Exclamou o moreno, sorrindo.

- Foi uma força de expressão, Harry. Você não estava literalmente babando. – Explicou, rolando os olhos. - De qualquer forma, é bem desconcertante fazer alguma coisa quando você está me encarando desse jeito. – Continuou.

- Que jeito?

- Não sei, mas é bastante incômodo. Então, por favor, pare. – Draco deu de ombros.

- Bem, seria mais fácil se você não fosse tão lindo. – Disse alto sem nem ao menos se dar conta do que estava falando.

A reação de Draco foi imediata. As bochechas ficaram rosadas instantaneamente e os olhos arregalaram-se ao encarar os verdes em completa descrença. Harry pôde ouvir uma risadinha de uma das meninas à sua frente e Pansy estava gargalhando ao longe. Para sua surpresa, até o Prof. Snape parecia ter um sorriso querendo escapulir dos cantos dos lábios. O resto da classe havia ficado em completo silêncio, olhando-os. Todos os rostos exibiam uma surpresa descrente.

- Desculpe. – Harry resmungou, ruborizando violentamente.

- Apenas controle sua língua, Sr. Potter. – Disse Snape usando seu tom mais gélido e arrogante. – Não precisamos ouvir o que o senhor acha da beleza do Sr. Malfoy. Agora, todos voltem ao trabalho.

Como se fosse possível, Draco corou ainda mais assim que o professor acabou de falar. Lançou um olhar assassino a Harry antes de voltar a concentrar-se no seu kit de química. A classe rapidamente parou de encará-los, mas ainda era possível escutar seus nomes entre os murmúrios divertidos. O moreno se sentia tão culpado que ficou encarando e desenhando com os dedos na madeira da mesa, sem coragem de olhar para Draco nem uma vez.

* * *

><p>O sino soou e era hora da aula de Biologia. Mas a tortura ainda não havia encontrado seu fim, Draco não relaxara até que estivessem fora da sala e mesmo assim ele parecia tenso demais para olhar para Harry. Eles mal viraram o corredor e o moreno sobressaltou-se com a gargalhada do loiro.<p>

- Mas o que... – Começou, confuso.

- Você deveria ter visto sua cara, Harry!

- Você não está com raiva de mim? – A surpresa explicitou-se em sua voz.

- Não seja ridículo! – Draco deu de ombros. – Você acabou de dizer na frente de toda a classe de química que me acha lindo.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", até o Snape achou engraçado! – Segurou-lhe a mão e apertou de modo tranquilizador. – Não se preocupe com isso. Vamos para a aula, okay?

Algumas pessoas ao longo do corredor haviam parado para olhar a interação dos dois. Sem se importar com isso, Harry inclinou-se para depositar um beijo na bochecha do loiro. Vários sons ecoaram, em sua maioria, garotas guinchando sobre como eles eram fofos. Draco apenas rolou os olhos.

- Vai logo, vai! – Deu um empurrãozinho no ombro de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que começava a andar na direção contrária.

- Até o almoço! – Gritou o moreno, recebendo apenas um aceno como resposta.

Harry ainda permaneceu alguns minutos colado ao chão, sorrindo como um idiota e observando Draco andar para sua aula de trigonometria.

Após duas aulas tranqüilas de biologia com Hermione e Ron – que parecia completamente alheio a qualquer que fossem os comentários que corria pelos corredores –, Harry seguiu para a de história com Ron.

A voz do professor Binns começara a soar cada vez mais longe menos de 10 minutos depois do início da aula. Harry e Ron pareciam fazer um esforço incomum para se manterem acordados. O moreno tinha o queixo apoiado na mão e o cotovelo sobre a mesa, os olhos que pesavam arregalaram-se com o susto que tomou quando seu celular vibrou em seu bolso.

Dois bips. Significava que Harry tinha uma nova mensagem de texto. Se mexendo desconfortável e desconfiado na cadeira, Harry recostou-se no espaldar e olhou para Ron. O ruivo usava a mochila de travesseiro e estava praticamente babando. Binns parecia realmente entretido com o que falava e mantinha seus olhos fundos nos alunos que sentavam mais na frente.

Aproveitando que estava mais no fundo, no lado mais escuro e menos interessante da sala, Harry alcançou o aparelho celular para ler o SMS. O nome de Draco brilhou na tela e o moreno sorriu bobamente, apressando-se em apertar "abrir".

_Nem a simpatia fingida da professora Sprout consegue me fazer prestar atenção nessa aula. Eu ainda não consigo tirar da cabeça o acontecimento da aula do Snape. Simplesmente épico._

Harry deu uma risadinha e revirou os olhos, divertido. Pelo que bem conhecia do loiro, o garoto não esqueceria daquilo nem tão cedo. Lançando mais uma olhada ao redor e certificando-se que ainda era seguro, colocou o celular debaixo da mesa e digitou rapidamente.

_Eu gosto da professora Sprout. Ela pelo menos é mais simpática que seu querido professor Snape. Vamos ver quantas semanas você vai passar lembrando-se disso. Você gostou mesmo foi da atenção._

Relendo rapidamente a procura de qualquer erro devido a sua digitação afoita, Harry apertou em "enviar" e colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso, voltando sua atenção para o professor com energias parcialmente renovadas. O moreno nem havia começado a bocejar de novo ainda quando seu celular voltou a vibrar.

_Ele é meu padrinho, Harry. Oh, é claro que eu não reclamaria. Não há nada melhor do que você declarar para todos na sala que me acha lindo. Você fica adorável com as bochechas coradas. Como está a aula de história? _

O moreno podia ouvir o tom de deboche na voz do loiro em sua mente enquanto lia o conteúdo da mensagem. Com um sorriso bobo e as bochechas coradas, ele apressou-se ao digitar a resposta.

_Estou ciente disso. É, acho que isso explica o porquê de você se empenhar tanto em sempre me matar de vergonha. Ah, a aula de Binns é sempre inspiradora. Por que essa maldita sineta não toca? Estou morrendo de fome._

_Você acabou de descobrir meu segredo. Sprout parece estar testando minha paciência hoje. Está com fome? Você está é com saudades de mim, Harry, admita. Hm... Ainda faltam 10 minutos. Que tal pedir a Binns para ir ao banheiro? Eu posso escapulir da aula de biologia num segundo._

Com um olhar incrédulo, Harry sentiu todo seu corpo fervilhar em expectativa. Com os dedos trêmulos ele respondeu, levantando-se e indo ao professor em seguida. Agradeceu silenciosamente pelo velho professor liberá-lo com um simples aceno de mão, sem interromper a sua linha de pensamento.

_Já sai da sala. Ainda tem a chave daquele almoxarifado? _

Ao receber uma resposta positiva do loiro, acompanhada de um sorrisinho piscando pra ele, Harry acelerou o passo. A adrenalina era tão revigorante que ele sentiu como se pudesse voar a qualquer momento. Dando uma volta a mais em seu caminho, para que Draco já estivesse lá quando ele chegasse, o moreno seguiu para seu destino nervosamente.

Harry mal havia batido duas vezes quando a porta abriu-se de supetão, uma mão de dedos finos agarrou-se na gola de seu casaco e o puxou para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si rapidamente. Antes que pudesse perceber, a boca de Draco já exigia pela sua num beijo voraz.

Puxando-o para mais perto pela cintura, Harry apenas se preocupou em acompanhar o ritmo daqueles lábios que o levava ao céu. As mãos quentes de Draco subiram pelo peito de Harry devagar, sentindo os músculos contraírem-se contra seus toques, parando para embrenhar seus dedos nos cabelos negros.

A maciez da língua do moreno dançando com a sua quase como se fosse algo sincronizado o fez soltar um pequeno gemido de aprovação, resultando nos braços de Harry se estreitando ainda mais ao seu redor, tentando acabar com qualquer distancia que ousasse existir.

Era impossível para eles dizerem quanto tempo passou-se até o momento em que eles precisaram se separar, mas ambos sorriam, tinha os cabelos bagunçados e as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Tem certeza que era eu quem estava com saudades? – Harry perguntou contra os lábios do loiro.

- Essa é sua recompensa pelo comentário na aula de química. – Draco disse provocador.

- Oh, então você estava pensando em me recompensar? – Algo brilhou nos olhos de Harry. – Eu não estou reclamando, mas acho que isso não seria uma recompensa satisfatória pelo evento. Veja bem, se fosse qualquer outra aula, tudo bem, mas sendo Snape... Eu acho que deveria cobrar um pouquinho mais.

- É mesmo? – O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele. – E o que você tem em mente?

Com um sorriso malicioso, Harry encostou a boca no ouvido de Draco e sussurrou com a voz rouca o que tinha em mente. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do loiro e o fez tremer, gemendo inconscientemente, segurando firme nos ombros do garoto por não confiar em suas pernas naquele momento.

- O que você acha? – Harry perguntou, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha de Draco devagar.

- É justo. – O loiro admitiu tomando a boca do moreno num beijo mais guloso que antes.

Quando a falta de ar se tornou quase mortal, Harry desceu os lábios para o pescoço pálido, sorvendo o perfume do loiro como se fosse uma droga, mordiscando e beijando a pele que deslizava como seda pura sob seus lábios.

- Harry... – Draco chamou, seus olhos fechados e suas mãos puxando o moreno pelo quadril.

- Hm? – Ele soou ainda concentrado em marcar a pele de alabastro.

- Nós temos que sair daqui antes que a sineta toque. – O loiro disse com a voz fraca.

- Por mim eu posso ficar aqui até a próxima aula. Não faço questão de almoçar. – Harry subiu os lábios em direção ao ouvido de Draco, roçando-os em seu maxilar lentamente pelo caminho. – Minha fome é de você.

Um arrepio subiu pela a espinha de Draco e suas pernas pareceram que iam ceder novamente. Com muita dificuldade ele parou de puxar o moreno e tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura, dando um passo pra trás para encontrar as íris verdes o encarando cheias de contrariedade.

- Vão entrar aqui. Eles fazem limpeza nas salas durante o almoço. Temos que ir antes que os corredores estejam cheios demais para conseguirmos sair sem precisar dar respostas.

- Sua racionalidade me irrita às vezes, sabia? – Harry revirou os olhos e ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz.

- Se não fosse por essa minha "racionalidade", nós teríamos mais detenções do que seriamos capazes de contar nas duas mãos. – Draco olhou para Harry como se fosse algo óbvio, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e inclinou a cabeça para eu o moreno olhasse seu pescoço. – Como está? Muito "olhe pra mim, eu estava de sacanagem no almoxarifado!"?

- Só um pouco. – Harry riu e o olhou sugestivamente. – Mas se você quiser...

- Recomponha-se, Potter! – Draco exclamou com a voz risonha e inclinou-se rapidamente para deixar um selinho nos lábios garoto. – Eu vou voltar pra sala e pegar minha mochila.

- Certo. Farei isso também e acho que ainda terei que acordar Ron. – Harry devolveu o selinho anterior, demorando um pouco mais antes de se afastar. – Te vejo no almoço.

* * *

><p>Harry chegou à porta da sala de Binns bem na hora em que a sineta tocou. Ele ainda teve tempo de ver Ron pular assustado e olhar ao redor, piscando freneticamente e limpando a baba do queixo com o dorso da mão.<p>

- Onde você estava? – O ruivo perguntou quando Harry se aproximou rindo.

- Er, fui ao banheiro. – Harry pegou sua mochila e pendurou uma das alças no ombro. – Teve bons sonhos?

- No banheiro, sei. – Ron bufou, ignorando a pergunta do amigo. – Aposto que estava com Malfoy.

- Você é mais esperto do que eu pensava, amigo. – O moreno puxou Ron pelos ombros e prendeu seu pescoço numa chave de braço, bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Sai! Para, Harry. – Ron gritava tentando se desvencilhar do amigo. – Harry! Eu acho melhor você me soltar ou eu vou...

- Vai o que? Está me ameaçando, Weasley? – Harry perguntou rindo.

Ron segurou a mão de Harry que ele esfregava em seu cabelo e torceu seu pulso. O moreno deu um grito de dor exagerado.

- Ron! Ron, é o pulso que eu quebrei. – Ele disse rapidamente, soltando o pescoço do ruivo.

- Oh, me desculpe, Harry. Mas foi você quem começou. – Ron soltou o pulso do outro e ajeitou os cabelos rapidamente, pegando sua mochila em seguida. – Vamos almoçar, estou com fome.

- E qual é a novidade? – Harry riu revirando os olhos.

Os corredores estavam lotados, mas nem se comparava a quantidade de alunos no refeitório. Por sorte, no meio da multidão, Seamus e Dean acenaram de uma das mesas, indicando dois lugares vazios. Lá também estavam Luna, Neville, Hermione e Cedric. Ron sentou ao lado de Hermione, deixando assim a cadeira ao lado de Cedric para Harry.

- E então, Harry, como está sendo o primeiro dia de volta? – Dean perguntou, animado.

- Normal. – Harry deu de ombros. – Snape continua um pé no saco, Sprout continua feliz e Binns, bem, vocês sabem.

- Onde está o Malfoy? O colégio inteiro só fala de vocês dois. – Perguntou Seamus.

- Hm... Eu não sei. Não o vi. – Harry olhou ao redor rapidamente. – Mas o que estão falando?

- Sabe, as pessoas sabem o que aconteceu de verdade, mas depois de um tempo a história verdadeira perdeu a graça, então começaram a inventar outras coisas.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas que coisas?

- Bem, começaram dizendo que o pai do Malfoy tentou te matar. – Começou Dean, contando nos dedos. – Depois disseram que você e o Malfoy tinham fugido, mas quando ele apareceu aqui no outro dia, inventaram que você havia engravidado dele e que estava fazendo um aborto.

- Mas que... – Harry arregalou os olhos, o garfo caindo no prato. – Isso nem é possível! Qual é o problema dessas pessoas?

- Eu acho que essa foi a pior. – Seamus comentou. – Agora estão dizendo que vocês tinham se casado e que estavam em lua de mel.

- Como isso é possível, se o Draco veio fazer prova todos os dias? – Ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Não sei, as pessoas são loucas, Harry. – Dean deu de ombros. – Eles só querem ter alguma coisa sobre a qual comentar.

- É realmente estranho, não é? – Luna comentou, sua voz sonhadora soando baixinha. – Como as pessoas fazem suposições sobre os outros como se soubessem de qualquer coisa? Claramente Draco e Harry não se casaram, nem tiveram um filho e muito menos fizeram um aborto. Simplesmente não faz sentido. Além disso, como Draco poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

Todos se entreolharam. Eles podiam jurar que Luna nem estava prestando atenção na conversa. Ron pigarreou e começou a comentar alguma coisa sobre o primeiro jogo contra Durmstrang que eles teriam quando Harry sentiu um olhar pesar sobre ele.

Olhando ao redor ele viu Draco ao pé da escada, o olhar passando por sobre o ombro de Blaise Zabini para cair nele. O loiro tinha uma expressão insatisfeita e Harry logo entendeu que era por causa da presença de Cedric.

Blaise deu um passo para o lado, dando a Harry a visão de uma terceira pessoa conversando com Draco e Blaise. O leão raivoso dos ciúmes rugiu em seu peito quando ele veio perceber quem era. Daphne Greengrass conversava animadamente com os garotos.

Se Harry tivesse contado o tempo que levou desde o momento em que seus olhares se encontraram e o momento em que Draco dispensou Blaise e Daphne para ir até ele, Harry saberia que não demorou mais de 20 segundos.

O loiro caminhou até sua mesa com os olhos cerrados e as mãos nos bolsos e Harry se matinha alheio ao que se era dito pelos outros na mesa, mas sabia que ainda era Ron quem estava com a palavra. Demorou mais do que ele pensava para Draco chegar até ele, seu rosto bonito numa expressão ilegível, e Harry odiava isso.

- Hey. - Harry cumprimentou cerrando os olhos.

- Posso falar com você um minuto?

- Claro. - Ele se levantou, olhando para seus amigos, que o observavam. - Eu volto já.

Harry seguiu Draco até o patamar superior, dobrando no corredor onde se via as máquinas de doces e o banheiro dos monitores.

- Não vamos discutir sobre Cedric de novo, vamos? - Harry perguntou, suspirando, encostando-se na parede e cruzando os braços.

- O engraçado é que você sabe muito bem que não me agrada nem um pouco ter o Diggory lhe cercando. Mas parece que você faz de propósito. - Draco torceu o rosto em uma careta de desgosto. - Isso é um teste ou algo do tipo? Por acaso você acorda pensando "Ah, hoje eu vou testar a paciência do Draco!"?

- Não seja ridículo. Ele é meu amigo. Eu já cansei de lhe dizer isso! Eu já deixei bem claro que estou com você. E não pense que eu não vi você todo animado conversando com Daphne Greengrass.

- Eu não aceito esse negócio de "somos amigos". Se você já nutriu de qualquer sentimento pela outra pessoa é muito difícil deixar tudo pra trás e resolver ser amigo. E Daphne é uma grande amiga de Pansy e estava conversando conosco enquanto esperava por ela.

- Eu sei que é, mas funciona com nós dois. - Harry bufou. – Ah, e a Greengrass apenas por coincidência deveria ser sua noiva! Eu não tenho nenhum interesse no Cedric, assim como ele não tem nenhum em mim.

- Da mesma forma como dizíamos não nos interessar um pelo outro? - Draco alfinetou se aproximando de Harry com passos perigosos. - Eu cansei de dar esse discurso a Pansy quando eu negava estar interessado em você. Mas veja onde estamos agora, Harry.

- O que você espera? Que eu simplesmente pare de falar com ele?

- Seria bom, obrigado.

- Pois isso não vai acontecer e seria bom você se acostumar com a idéia! Inúmeras vezes eu briguei com Cedric por que ele não acreditava quando eu dizia que não tinha interesse nenhum em você e...

- Isso não era verdade, era? - O loiro cerrou os olhos.

- Isso não vem ao caso! Eu não quero mais nada com ele, Draco, será que você não entende? Eu não quero estar com mais ninguém! O que mais você precisa que eu diga para que você acredite?

Draco olhou pra Harry por alguns segundos, perto o suficiente para poder ver sinceridade e nervosismo brilhando nas íris verdes que ele tanto adorava. O loiro não sabia o que dizer, era verdade, e por isso ficou mais do que satisfeito quando Harry o puxou para um beijo necessitado e voraz. Draco aproveitou sua posição para imprensá-lo contra a parede e receber um gemido de aprovação do moreno, que desceu suas mãos pelos braços de Draco, apertando até chegar em sua cintura e puxá-lo mais e mais.

Contra a vontade de Draco, Harry quebrou o beijo para encará-lo com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Você sabe que está sendo um idiota, Draco. Você sabe disso. Eu não vejo problema nenhum em você ser amigo da Greengrass, se você parar de implicar com Cedric.

- Certo. – Draco resmungou. – Não tenho motivos para desconfiar de você. Apenas não deixe o Diggory se aproximar _demais_.

- Eu digo o mesmo em relação à Greengrass. – Harry sorriu e abraçou o loiro, sorvendo o perfume que ele tanto gostava.

* * *

><p>Após o almoço, Harry se dirigiu a sala de Lockhart com Neville e Luna, mas foi com felicidade que eles receberam a notícia de que o professor não iria dar aula naquele dia, por problemas de saúde e, devido à cara de pouca confiança de McGonagall a lhes passar a mensagem, Harry teve certeza de que o professor de filosofia havia mentido sobre o real motivo de sua falta.<p>

Pois então, eles tinham um horário livre pra fazer o que queriam e logo em seguida Harry teria aula com Lupin. Ah, não dava pra ser melhor.

No outro prédio dos terrenos de Hogwarts High, Draco Malfoy fazia sua ronda como monitor. Após enxotar um grupinho de alunos do primeiro ano para sala se aula e exigir ver o passe livre que um aluno do terceiro ano alegava ter para sair da aula de Binns, Harry encontrou outro monitor fazendo sua ronda no mesmo prédio. Era Oliver Wood, um quartanista e aluno modelo.

Ao passar por ele, Oliver acenou com a cabeça e o cumprimentou, desejando boa tarde. Draco, além de não ter nada contra o garoto, fora bem educado e Narcissa teria uma síncope se imaginasse que seu filho não respondera a tal cumprimento, então por isso, ele o fez, acenando curtamente com a cabeça e devolvendo o "boa tarde".

Voltando para o prédio principal, Draco fora atraído até o refeitório pelo barulho que vinha de lá, as vozes sobrepondo-se as cadeiras que eram arrastadas e algumas risadas. Havia pelo menos vinte alunos ali e o loiro se viu atordoado por alguns segundos, até ver uma cabeleira negra e despenteada chamar sua atenção.

Harry estava deitado no segundo degrau da arquibancada, usando sua mochila como travesseiro e rindo de algo que Neville havia dito. O garoto estava sentado ao lado de Luna no degrau debaixo e corava furiosamente.

Draco sorriu quando o som da risada de Harry chegou a seus ouvidos. Era realmente algo bom de ouvir, a gargalhada de Harry. Como se fosse guiado pela voz do garoto, Draco seguiu até lá em passos largos.

- Harry! – Ele chamou quando estava próximo o suficiente.

- Hey! – O moreno deu um lindo sorriso e levantou-se para ir até o loiro.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Lockhart resolveu nos presentear com sua ausência, então temos um horário livre. – Harry deu de ombros. – E você? Não tem aula?

- Estou fazendo minha ronda.

- Olá, Malfoy. – Luna cumprimentou com a voz serena. – Espero que esteja tendo um dia proveitoso.

- Hm... – Draco olhou confuso para a loira e depois para Harry, que exigiu com um olhar que ele fosse legal. – Eu acho que estou, obrigado.

- Eu não entendo, você está perdendo aula, não está? – Harry perguntou sentando-se no primeiro degrau da arquibancada, puxando sua mochila para encostar-se nela.

- Quando Dumbledore me nomeou, ele o fez por que sabe que eu consigo pegar o assunto depois sem problemas. É por isso que eu sou monitor. – O loiro explicou com ar convencido.

- Bem, então, Hermione também deveria ser. – Ele apontou.

- Os rumores são que Dumbledore pediu a Granger para que ela se tornasse monitora, mas ela não aceitou. – Draco bufou. – Como se perde uma oportunidade dessas é que eu não sei.

- É você quem gosta de intimidar as pessoas, Draco. A Mione não é dessas coisas. – Harry disse com um sorrisinho, puxando o loiro para sentar-se ao seu lado. – Eu posso garantir que ela preferiria passar o tempo na biblioteca ao invés de perdê-lo com rondas.

- Claro. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Tão típico.

- Não seja chato. – O moreno cutucou seu estômago, fazendo-o contrair-se e soltar um gemidinho de dor.

- Não seja idiota. – Draco resmungou massageando o local. – Ouça, você tem algum compromisso sexta?

- Não, acho que não. Por quê?

- Você disse que queria voltar no terraço, lembra? Pensei em irmos essa sexta.

- Parece ótimo. – Harry sorriu.

- Certo. Tenho que terminar meu trabalho agora, falo com você mais tarde.

Harry olhou rapidamente ao redor antes de segurar o rosto angular do loiro e dar-lhe um selinho. Draco não teve tempo nem de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa e Harry já acenava para ele inocentemente. Então ele sorriu. Harry devia ser louco.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada Yann Riddle Black, sonialeme, Mila Pink, Maru, Pandora Beaumont, Ines G. Black, Sestini, Leticia Santos, Reira Malfoy - Potter pelos comentários lindos! E obrigada a todo vocês pelos hits! Tivemos muitos nesse capítulo.<strong>

**Ficamos muito felizes em saber que o capítulo anterior atingiu a expectativa e que vocês tenham gostado. Ainda teremos mais momentos desses, é claro, mas antes do arco-íris vem a chuva, né? HEHEHE Podem se preparar, mas guardem os tridentes e tochas. **

**Argh, não existem palavras para realmente expressar o quanto cada um de vocês significa pra gente! De verdade. Obrigada mesmo, gente.**

**Até próximo sábado. Mil beijos.**


	18. Something you'll miss

Capítulo 18  
><em>Something you'll miss<em>

O céu estava escuro, as nuvens se transformaram numa massa cinza única, o inverno aquele ano seria brutal. O fim do outono já trazia consigo uma chuva fraca e ventos fortes que naquele momento embalavam seus cabelos loiros.

Draco estava encostado em seu carro, segurando o casaco com firmeza contra seu corpo, e estava prestes a entrar de volta no veículo e ligar o aquecedor, mas antes, passos chamaram sua atenção.

O loiro esperava por Harry, que desejara ir novamente ao terraço onde Draco o levara algum tempo atrás, mas a mulher que se aproximou merecia alguns segundos de sua atenção. Ela era de estatura pequena, parecia frágil. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos que desciam em cascatas de ondas em suas costas, grandes olhos castanhos e forçavam uma meiguice que se contradizia ao que a mulher vestia.

Seu decote certamente fora a primeira coisa a chamar atenção de Draco, já que havia tão pouco tecido cobrindo aquela área que era impossível não olhar. O vestido preto era apertado e extremamente curto e o salto fino e prateado acrescentava alguns bons centímetros a sua altura, mas não a deixava mais alta que o loiro.

A morena lhe lançou um sorriso sedutor e foi se aproximando com andar felino, quase erótico. Draco olhou ao redor, esperando que alguém aparecesse e lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Quando isso não aconteceu, a mulher colou seu corpo ao de Draco e passou a língua no lóbulo de sua orelha obscenamente.

- Esperando por mim, loirinho? - Ela perguntou numa voz fina e irritante.

- Não toque em mim. - Draco fez uma careta de desgosto quando as mãos pequenas da mulher começaram a descer pelo seu peito.

- Você não deveria negar prazeres a si mesmo, Draco. - O loiro sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a mulher dizer seu nome. De maneira rude ele segurou as mãos que estavam na altura de seu abdômen agora. Com todo o desprezo que pode reunir, Draco falou baixinho no ouvido da mulher:

- Tire essas mãos imundas de cima de mim agora e se afaste ou eu juro que farei você se arrepender.

- Oh. - Ela gemeu em seu ouvido. - Então, faça.

Draco estava pronto para dizer algumas coisas extremamente desagradáveis quando seu coração falhou uma batida. Sobre o ombro da morena colada ao seu corpo, Draco viu íris verdes-esmeralda olhando-o cheias de dor e decepção. Uma agonia terrível atingiu o loiro como um soco e ele quis poder fazer alguma coisa para tirar aquela expressão do rosto bonito de Harry, mas quando ele conseguiu empurrar a mulher para longe, o moreno já tinha dado as costas e caminhava - quase corria - em direção ao seu carro.

- Harry! - Ele chamou. - Harry, espere.

O moreno entrou no carro rapidamente e ligou o motor, Draco só teve tempo de dar uma batida no vidro antes de Harry arrancar com o veículo e sumir na esquina.

- Harry! - Draco chamou mais uma vez, esperando que o moreno voltasse, mas quando isso não aconteceu, o loiro sentiu um tremor na boca de seu estômago. Não podia perder Harry dessa forma.

Draco forçou sua mente a racionalizar e seu primeiro pensamento foi que ele tinha que falar com Harry, tinha que explicar, tinha que deixar tudo bem outra vez. Fazendo um grande esforço para impedir seus pensamentos de revolverem na possibilidade de perdê-lo, o loiro lembrou-se de um fato importante. Draco sabia onde Harry estava indo naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Era dia de jogo. As arquibancadas estavam divididas entre os alunos de Hogwarts e os de Durmstrang. Draco passou os olhos atenciosos em cada rosto, prestou atenção em cada movimento, até encontrar Harry. Os jogadores aqueciam na quadra, mas o loiro não se surpreendeu em perceber a ausência de um deles.<p>

Harry estava no canto esquerdo da quadra conversando com Cedric. O moreno estava encostado na parede e parecia falar baixo. O mais alto tinha os braços cruzados e a testa vincada, mas em seus olhos tudo o que se via refletido era compaixão.

O moreno pareceu falar bastante e quando acabou, soltou um suspiro e levantou a cabeça. Draco não soube dizer exatamente o que era, mas algo na expressão dolorosa de Harry o fez muito mal e ele decidiu, por fim, ir até lá.

Draco ouviu Cedric pronunciar algumas palavras de consolação e parecia a ponto de puxar Harry para um abraço quando percebeu que ele se aproximava.

- Harry. – Draco chamou. – Harry, eu preciso falar com você.

- Vá embora, Malfoy. – Pediu Cedric, tentando afastá-lo do moreno.

- Saia da minha frente, Diggory. Isso não diz respeito a você. – O loiro rosnou.

- Você já não foi um filho da puta o suficiente, Malfoy? Você não acha que talvez você tenha feito uma merda muito grande dessa vez? – Era incrível como o mais alto mantinha um tom suave enquanto empurrava Draco. Cedric sabia que arrumar confusão agora não ajudaria em nada.

- Harry, por favor, me escute. – Draco implorou.

- Eu não estou interessado em ouvir suas desculpas, Draco. Por favor, vá embora.

Draco parou imediatamente ao tom de voz do moreno. Era um tom cansado, quase como se estivesse se arrastando, suplicante, pesado.

- Eu não sei quem é aquela mulher, Harry. Eu juro que nunca a vi antes. – Ele tentou se explicar enquanto Cedric tentava calá-lo.

- Ah, e você acha que me dizer que estava com uma vadiazinha qualquer vai mudar alguma coisa? – Harry deu uma risadinha pela qual ficou explicito o seu cansaço. – Poupe-me. Vá embora.

Harry deu as costas e seguiu em direção ao vestiário, com Cedric logo atrás dele. E o loiro o assistiu ir se afastando, um peso enorme parecia esmagar seu peito, uma culpa infundada se instalando em sua mente e o medo de ficar sozinho solapando-o. O som do apito da treinadora chegando a seus ouvidos serviu como um choque de realidade. Draco soube que havia perdido Harry.

Ele havia perdido Harry e era como se o mundo houvesse se partido em dois. De repente, havia um mundo com Harry e outro sem. Sua mente ia de volta para mundo no qual Draco tinha o moreno em seus braços quase instantaneamente e isso doía tanto que ele poderia facilmente chorar.

Chorar por ter sido obrigado a ver tudo escapando entre seus dedos, chorar por aquela ser a primeira vez que se sentia tão miserável, chorar por ter decepcionado uma das poucas pessoas as quais ele mais temia fazê-lo, chorar por ter tantas lembranças boas e não ter Harry para compartilhá-las.

* * *

><p>Harry sentou-se num dos bancos do vestiário, sem olhar para Cedric, que sentou ao seu lado. Sem se importar muito o moreno deitou a cabeça no ombro do mais alto e suspirou, olhando fixamente para qualquer ponto a sua frente.<p>

- Dá pra acreditar? – Ele perguntou, sua voz falhando por um momento. – Eu devo ser mesmo tão burro quanto dizem que sou.

- Harry, não diga isso.

- Mas é verdade. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando acreditei tão fortemente que eu não era apenas uma experiência para ele? – Harry suspirou. – Se você tivesse visto, eu tenho certeza que você pensaria da mesma forma que eu. A forma como ela se esfregava nele, a forma como ele segurava as mãos dela no próprio peito... – O moreno fez uma careta de dor.

- Não fique se martirizando. A culpa não é sua. Malfoy é que é um grande idiota. – Cedric disse assentindo.

- Bem, eu devia ter deixado bem claro pra mim mesmo que eu era uma novidade pra ele, que eu era uma nova aventura, uma nova experiência. Eu deveria saber que assim que ele enjoasse do novo brinquedo, ele largaria na prateleira. – Harry riu sem humor de sua própria estupidez. – Mas era óbvio que terminaria assim. Foi assim que ele foi criado. "Use esse brinquedo até quando não quiser mais, Draco. Quando tiver abusado bastante desse, eu lhe darei outro novinho." – O moreno imitou o tom de voz superior de Lucius Malfoy. – Era tão óbvio.

- Acho que você não pode se culpar por ter confiado nele. Acontece com todo mundo, Harry. Todos nós, em algum momento de nossas vidas, iremos apostar todas as nossas fichas na pessoa errada. – Cedric suspirou. – Eu tenho que confessar que achei que ele mudaria por sua causa. Eu vi como ele ficou quando você foi pro hospital. Eu achei que ele realmente se importava. Foi por isso que eu me afastei. Eu sabia que minha presença incomodava Malfoy e por isso resolvi deixar que vocês ficassem bem. Agora eu me arrependo de não ter comprado mais alguma brigas.

Harry levantou a cabeça e sorriu fraquinho para Cedric. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e logo o som do segundo apito da treinadora fora ouvido. O time deveria se reunir para combinar as jogadas antes do começo do jogo. Cedric levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Harry. Quando este se levantou, o mais alto o puxou para o abraço que ele planejava dar-lhe na quadra.

- Vá pra casa, Harry. Descanse um pouco. Talvez as coisas estejam melhores amanhã.

- Não. Eu disse que iria torcer por você. – Harry sorriu ao se afastar. – Eu prometi, lembra? E não sou do tipo que quebra promessas.

- Ótimo. – Cedric deixou um lindo sorriso crescer em seus lábios. – Vamos, então.

Draco ainda viu o time entrar na quadra. Assistiu ao primeiro set do jogo quieto num canto. Ele não se importava com quem estava ganhando e quem estava perdendo, ele apenas ficara observando Harry comemorar a cada ponto de Hogwarts, ao lado de Seamus e Dean.

Antes de o segundo set começar Draco deu as costas e foi embora. Ele não negava que poderia muito bem cair em prantos a qualquer momento, mas ele ainda tinha certa dignidade. Naquele momento, era sua palavra contra o que Harry havia visto, e seu realismo o forçava a acreditar que ele perderia aquela batalha rapidamente. Se o moreno não iria acreditar nele, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Ao chegar à mansão, Draco seguiu direto para o escritório de Lucius – vazio devido a uma viagem de trabalho – e encontrou o que veio desejando todo caminho pra casa. Sobre uma mesinha no canto, atrás da grande mesa onde o loiro já vira seu pai fechar tantos negócios, havia uma garrafa de Vodka pura e dois copos. Draco encheu um deles e tomou metade de um gole só. A bebida desceu queimando, mas, temporariamente, pareceu sobrepor a dor interna.

- Draco? – Ele ouviu a voz calma de sua mãe soar próxima à porta. – Draco, querido, está tudo bem?

Draco não se virou para olhar para mãe e também não respondeu. O loiro apenas terminou o conteúdo do copo e colou-o no lugar delicadamente, mesmo com as mãos tremendo.

- Por que você está bebendo? – Narcissa perguntou cuidadosamente. – O que aconteceu?

O loiro levantou a cabeça e soltou um breve suspiro, virando-se para a mãe, mas sem realmente olhá-la. Draco fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e saiu do escritório, passando por Narcissa como se não houvesse nem notado sua presença.

A loira observou seu filho fazer seu caminho para seu quarto rapidamente, a pose completamente abalada. Draco poderia até não ter dito nada, mas o que Narcissa viu na expressão do garoto foi o que ela precisou pra entender tudo. Seu filho podia esquecer-se desse fato, mas anos atrás era Narcissa quem tinha a mesma expressão no rosto.

* * *

><p>Draco entrou em seu quarto e sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando ao redor sem realmente ver nada. O loiro colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e trabalhou em apenas respirar. Concentrou-se no som de sua respiração estremecida, em seu peito subindo e descendo e na pressão extra que aquele trabalho parecia estar levando naquele dia em particular. Draco sentiu-se sufocado.<p>

Ele continuava na mesma posição quando a porta abriu-se e ele se controlou muito para não levantar a cabeça e pedir a Narcissa que saísse, mas o perfume que preencheu o quarto certamente não era o de sua mãe.

Pansy sentou-se ao lado de Draco e observou-o enquanto ele inalava o ar pesadamente mais duas ou três vezes, finalmente levantando a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou suavemente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Sua mãe me ligou. Ela está preocupada, Draco. Me diga o que aconteceu.

- Nada. – Draco levantou-se e seguiu para a escrivaninha, ligando seu notebook sem dar muita importância a presença de Pansy. – Perdeu seu tempo, Parkinson. Eu estou _ótimo._

- Eu consigo perceber pelo seu tom de voz que você não está bem. – Pansy disse suspirando enquanto o loiro apenas tamborilava os dedos na mesa, de costas para ela. – Não foi seu pai, eu sei que não. Sua mãe não ligaria pra mim se o problema fosse com ele. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry, Draco?

- Por que você continua me mandando essas músicas, Pansy? – Draco perguntou assim que abriu seu e-mail. Ele deu uma risadinha e ignorou o que a morena havia enviado. – Eu já disse a você que não vou escutar.

- Talvez você devesse. – A voz de Pansy estava mais dura que antes. – Quem sabe assim você aprende o que são essas coisas que você está guardando dentro de você. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas o nome é _sentimentos, _Draco.

- Parkinson, não me teste. – Draco rosnou. – O que eu ganho tendo sentimentos?

- O que aconteceu? Onde está o Harry?

- Da última vez que eu o vi, ele estava pendurado no pescoço do Diggory. Ainda deve estar lá, eu acredito. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Oh, então o Diggory se meteu entre vocês de novo?

- Na verdade, não. Aparentemente, quem fez a merda dessa vez fui eu. Mas quem se importa, não é? – Mais uma vez, ele deu de ombros. – Potter parece ter superado tudo muito rapidamente.

- _Potter? _Agora é _Potter? _– Pansy bufou. – Mas que merda você fez, Draco?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Ele não acreditou em mim, por que você acreditaria? Pode ir embora agora, Parkinson. Não perca mais seu tempo comigo. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

O silêncio que caiu no cômodo quase fez Draco acreditar que Pansy havia de fato desistido, então ele ficou esperando ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando. Mas, ao invés disso, ele teve sua cadeira girada e uma Pansy furiosa o encarava fundo nos olhos, seu rosto ameaçadoramente perto.

- Você é mesmo impressionante! Eu não sei o que você fez, mas tenho que dizer que você é muito imbecil por dar as costas e deixar tudo pra trás. – Pansy falava de um fôlego só. – Harry foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu com você, Draco, e você sabe disso e fica aqui fingindo que nada aconteceu, que não se importa. Seu pai poderia até ficar orgulhoso com essa tentativa de não mostrar sentimentos se não fosse tão falha. Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos, Draco. Algo ai dentro de você está doendo muito. Reaja, Malfoy! Reaja antes que seja tarde demais.

Ao terminar, Pansy ofegava um pouco, mas continuou a encarar o loiro sem deixar sua pose ou sua face dura caírem. Draco apenas a encarou de volta e alguns segundos depois, uma careta de desagrado contorceu-se em seu rosto bonito.

- Retire-se, Parkinson. – Ele disse perigosamente. – Eu achava melhor você ir agora. Eu não estou de bom humor.

A morena ainda o observou mais alguns longos segundos, mas se deu por vencida. Endireitando sua coluna e lançando um olhar de cima para Draco, que apenas bufou, voltando a fingir interesse em qualquer coisa que via na tela do computador. Quando ele ouviu a porta se fechar, deixou sua máscara e sua pose se desfazerem. Arrastando-se, ele voltou a sentar-se na cama.

Sobre sua mesinha de cabeceira estava o porta-retratos com a foto dele com Harry no baile de inverno. Ambos sorriam radiantemente e era muito idiota olhar para aquele retrato agora, por que naquele momento ele não fazia idéia que estaria naquela situação menos de um mês depois.

- Draco. – Narcissa chamou já dentro do quarto e Draco assustou-se. – Chamei Pansy achando que você fosse preferir falar com ela nesse momento, mas acho que me enganei.

Draco apenas olhou para mãe, o queixo trincado para evitar que tremesse, as mãos firmes em seu colo, as costas duras. Oh, como ele estava cansado de ser forte, de usar máscaras, de mostrar sempre indiferença.

- É o Harry, não é, querido?

Narcissa disse aquilo com sua voz mais suave possível, mas para Draco ainda pareceu um tapa na cara e naquele momento ele não pode segurar-se mais. Draco se desfez na frente da única pessoa com quem ele poderia fazê-lo. Lágrimas desceram quentes e ele fechou os olhos com força. Sua mãe sentou ao seu lado e o puxou para seus braços, afagando suas costas e seus cabelos.

Um bolo enorme se formou em sua garganta e Draco soltou um soluço desesperado, achando que iria sufocar se não o fizesse. Narcissa apenas o abraçou mais forte.

- Eu o perdi, mãe. – Ele disse com a voz estrangulada. – E dói tanto.

- Eu sei, querido. – Narcissa disse sentindo seu próprio coração apertar-se. – Eu sei. Mas tudo vai ficar bem.

- Não, não vai. Eu estou sozinho de novo.

- Claro que não está, meu amor. Eu estou aqui, não estou? – Ela o apertou mais forte antes de afrouxar os braços ao redor dele. – Draco, olhe para mim.

O loiro o fez, os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas manchadas de lágrimas. Tudo o que Narcissa viu refletido nas íris cinza-azulados foi dor. Muita, muita dor.

- Eu cometi um erro enorme alguns anos atrás. Claro que eu não arrependo dele, se não como eu teria meu bem mais precioso que é meu lindo filho? – Ela sorria amavelmente. – Mas, por favor, querido, não o cometa também. Não desista, Draco. Prometa pra mim que você não irá desistir.

Draco analisou o rosto suplicante e aristocrático de sua mãe. Obviamente ele sabia a que ela se referia. Em momento nenhum ele havia parado pra pensar o que faria, mas desistir não era uma das idéias.

- Não, não vou. Eu prometi que nunca desistiria. – Draco fungou. – Eu prometi a ele.

- Então honre sua promessa, meu filho. Honre sua palavra e eu aprovarei o que quer que você queira fazer, o que quer que você decida. – Ela tentou enxugar uma lágrima que escorreu com o dedo fino. – Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, meu amor. Agora, descanse um pouco.

Narcissa beijou a testa do filho e levantou-se, mas não sem lançar-lhe um sorriso cheio de carinhos e palavras não ditas. Graciosamente, ela retirou-se do quarto.

Draco se deitou, puxando as cobertas para cobrir-lhe até os ombros. Na foto, Harry ainda sorria pra ele e o loiro descobriu-se pensando que faria e daria tudo para ter o lindo moreno de olhos verdes daquela foto sorrindo especialmente para ele daquela forma novamente. E antes de pegar no sono, mais uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha e molhou seu travesseiro macio. Draco nunca se sentira tão sozinho.

* * *

><p>Draco andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com certo receio. Ele não tinha certeza o que, mas algo o dizia que aquele era o lugar onde ele deveria estar naquela noite. Então, olhando tudo ao seu redor, o loiro foi andando pra qualquer lugar.<p>

- Você quer ser meu amigo, Draco? – A voz de Harry ecoou vinda das paredes, como se estas servissem como uma enorme caixa de som e ecoava. – Eu posso fazer valer a pena.

- Harry? – Ele chamou, mas sua voz saiu tão baixa que ele duvidada que o moreno pudesse ouvi-lo de onde quer que esteja. – Harry?

- Você disse que nunca desistiria, Draco. – A voz soou novamente, dessa vez meio falha, como se a caixa de som estivesse com problemas.

- Harry? Você está me ouvindo? Eu não vou desistir de você, Harry. – Draco tentava gritar, mas sua voz não aumentava nem um pouco. – Eu nunca desistiria de você. Está me ouvindo?

- Eu te quero tanto, tanto, tanto. – Harry disse, sua voz soando mal sintonizada. – Eu gosto muito de você. De verdade.

Draco agora se via correndo, indo em direção ao estacionamento e ao chegar lá sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado. Harry estava deitado numa poça de sangue, seus olhos fechados e sua expressão muito pálida.

- Harry? – Dessa vez a voz do loiro soou normal e ele se aproximou com cuidado. – Harry, me perdoa. Me desculpa. Não foi minha culpa.

- Você disse que não desistiria. – A boca do Harry deitado a sua frente não se moveu, mas ele podia ouvi-lo perfeitamente. – Você disse que não desistiria.

- Eu estou aqui, Harry. Eu nunca vou te deixar. Por favor, me perdoa. – Draco suplicou, tentando tocar no rosto sem expressão, mas era como se houvesse um campo de força ao redor do corpo do moreno.

- Eu te quero tanto, tanto, tanto. Quer ser meu amigo, Draco? Eu posso fazer valer a pena. – A voz de Harry agora estava confusa e misturada, como se vários dele tentasse falar ao mesmo tempo e um zunido insuportável atingiu os ouvidos do loiro, que os cobriu com as mãos. – Eu gosto muito de você. Você disse que não desistiria. De verdade. Quer ser meu amigo, Draco? Eu te quero tanto, tanto, tanto.

E as palavras continuaram sendo repetidas como um mantra extremamente doloroso e Draco gritou pela dor em sua cabeça, pelo zunido, pelas vozes, pelo corpo inerte de Harry. Ele gritou o mais alto que pôde e no segundo seguinte, acordou.

Não havia mais luz entrando pela janela, então o loiro provavelmente dormira a tarde toda. Ele estava suado e cansado e uma nostalgia enorme o atingiu. A voz de Harry ainda ecoava em sua mente. Cada palavra dita. E como uma avalanche, o sentimento de solidão voltou.

Descendo as escadas ainda um pouco grogue, Draco encontrou sua mãe sentada à frente da lareira na sala. Narcissa sorriu para o filho e colocou o livro que lia de lado, chamando Draco para sentar-se junto a ela no sofá.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Ela perguntou acariciando o rosto angular do garoto.

- Não muito. – Draco suspirou. – Tive um pesadelo.

- Eu sinto muito, querido. – Narcissa beijou a testa do filho com carinho. – Por que você não toma um banho de banheira? Pode demorar o quanto quiser e assim que você terminar, nós sentamos juntos pra jantar?

- Eu não estou com fome, mãe. Obrigado.

- Como não? Logo hoje que eu ia pedir que colocassem no jardim para comermos olhando as estrelas? – Narcissa sorriu.

- Lá fora? Mas está congelando.

- Pegue um bom agasalho, então.

Draco olhou para o rosto bonito de sua mãe. Ele queria sorrir pra ela, realmente queria, mas não conseguiu. O loiro também queria ir comer no jardim, mas só de pensar em comida seu estômago embrulhava como se estivesse cheio demais.

Era estranho perceber como ele havia se tornado tão dependente de Harry sem nem perceber. Ele jantaria debaixo de uma chuva torrencial se Harry estivesse lá. Mas o moreno não estaria, então nada disso parecia fazer sentido. Mesmo à frente da lareira ele sentia frio, sentia um vazio, se sentia incompleto.

Harry era o único que o entendia de verdade, o único que sabia como ele se sentia, o único que era capaz de fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Mas agora ele não estava mais ali para isso e Draco se sentia horrível.

- Desculpe, mãe. Eu vou tomar um banho e vou pro meu quarto, pode jantar sem mim. – Draco levantou-se se odiando pelo que estava fazendo. Narcissa estava ali pra ele e tudo que ele fazia era recusar todas as suas tentativas de ajudá-lo. – Me desculpe.

* * *

><p>Ao fechar os olhos Harry ainda podia ver a imagem de Draco diminuindo até sumir em seu espelho retrovisor como um filme gravado em sua retina. Enquanto subia as escadas em direção a seu quarto, Harry dava risadinhas sem humor. Ele tinha mesmo que ser muito burro pra achar que Draco queria alguma coisa além de usá-lo como uma experiência, como um nome a mais em sua lista, como um brinquedo.<p>

Harry continuava se chamando de estúpido como um mantra. É claro que um garoto como Draco não ia querer nada com um garoto como ele e Harry devia saber disso no momento em que eles se conheceram.

Tudo para Draco devia girar em torno das empresas do pai, pensava Harry. Ele havia deixado isso bem claro desde o primeiro dia e Harry devia estar mais do que consciente do fato de que Draco nunca faria nada para prejudicar os negócios que herdaria em breve e, sem dúvida nenhuma, estar num relacionamento com seu concorrente entrava na lista de prejuízos.

O que piorava a situação era o fato de que mesmo ele admitindo sua imbecilidade, isso não fazia doer menos. Nem um pouco.

Lily, James, Sirius e Remus tentaram falar com ele, mas ninguém conseguiu nada. No domingo Hermione apareceu e disse que estava passando e resolveu vir conversar com ele, mas Harry sabia que sua mãe havia falado com a amiga, o que também não adiantou por que ele simplesmente não queria falar com ninguém. Ele não queria ouvir "eu te avisei", nem queria que as pessoas confirmassem suas suspeitas em relação à burrice dele.

Apenas Cedric, no domingo à noite, foi quem conseguiu arrancar qualquer coisa do garoto, que deitou a cabeça no colo do mais alto e chorou. Chorou de cansaço, de desapontamento. Chorou pela perda, pelas saudades. Chorou por se odiar, por se tão burro. Chorou por que era a única coisa a qual parecia fazer sentido naquele momento.

As palavras ditas e as não ditas, os momentos e as confidências compartilhadas, os beijos e os toques, os sentimentos e os pensamentos, os planos e as expectativas. Nada mais fazia sentido. Nem para Draco nem para Harry.

* * *

><p>A segunda-feira chegou fria e monótona. Ambos tomaram café em silêncio, vestiram-se em silêncio, saíram de casa em silêncio, chegaram ao colégio em silêncio e seus olhares se encontraram em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra fora pronunciada por que não fazia sentido fazê-lo. Não havia um por que. Não havia um pra quê.<p>

Se Draco não tivesse certeza de que Harry fingia não vê-lo, ele até poderia dizer que o outro o estava provocando. O garoto apareceu no colégio naquela manhã com uma camisa preta de manga curta e gola V que fazia o dedo indicador de Draco exigir sentir a maciez da pele exposta ali.

Na terça-feira Harry optou por uma camisa de algodão branca e mangas compridas que pareciam aderir aos músculos dos braços e do peito do moreno, fazendo Draco traçar cada um deles com os olhos desejosamente. Já na quarta-feira foi a vez de uma camisa verde que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos de Harry e sem mencionar os jeans que estavam cada dia mais justos em suas coxas e realçavam os volumes atrás e na frente.

O grande problema mesmo talvez tenha sido na quarta-feira, ao término da aula de educação física, quando o moreno tirou a camisa e a pendurou no ombro enquanto bebia água da garrafa de Cedric. Harry se distraiu quando o garoto mais alto falou alguma coisa e a água escapou pelo canto de sua boca, escorrendo para seu queixo e pingando em seu peito nu.

Draco seguiu todo o caminho que as gotas fizeram pelo peito imaculado de Harry e não viu que fazia o caminho em direção a ele quando na verdade deveria ir para o vestiário. E o loiro também estava alheio ao fato de que uma bola de basquete vinha acelerada em sua direção e acertaria em cheio sua cabeça.

- Malfoy, olha a bola! – Alguém gritou longe.

Mais rápido do que Draco poderia acompanhar naquele momento, Harry deu um passo à frente e esticou o braço por sobre o ombro do loiro, puxando-o pela cintura e batendo a mão com força na bola, fazendo-a desviar seu curso e bater em uma parede. A mão do loiro estava espalmada no abdômen nu de Harry, que se afastou assim que percebeu, como se o toque desse choque.

- Preste mais atenção, Malfoy.

Aquilo foi tudo o que Harry disse antes de dar as costas. Por dentro ele se xingava por não ter pensado antes de fazer o que fez. Harry ainda podia sentir o lugar onde a mão de Draco estava há pouco formigando e seguiu para o vestiário, deixando pra trás um loiro que precisava urgentemente de um banho frio.

Draco pensou que não poderia ficar pior, mas a quinta-feira veio para mostrar-lhe que ficaria. Sua boca secou no momento imediato em que Harry entrou em seu campo de visão naquela manhã. O moreno não estava com os cabelos tão revoltos como normalmente estavam, parecia que naquele dia Harry havia passado mais tempo penteando-os e tentando colocá-los no lugar. Mas o que realmente fez Draco sentir um formigamento descendo pelo seu estômago até chegar a um ponto mais ao sul foi a jaqueta de couro preto que Harry estava usando.

As imagens mais indecentes possíveis envolvendo Draco, Harry e aquela jaqueta se instalaram na cabeça do loiro e ele xingou alto. Harry Potter era um filho da mãe muito sexy.

- Potter! – Draco se viu chamando antes que pudesse impedir. – Ei, Potter!

Por sorte Harry estava sozinho naquele momento e não cercado por Diggory, Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, Granger e algumas vezes Thomas e Finnigan também. O moreno olhou para ele confuso.

- O quê?

- Escute aqui, seu bastardo filho da mãe... – O loiro rosnou para ele entre dentes. – Que você não queria olhar na minha cara nunca mais, tudo bem, mas pare de me provocar!

- Te provocar? – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. – Olha, Malfoy, eu realmente não sei qual é o seu problema, acho que talvez seu ego esteja maior do que o normal hoje, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você quer dizer com "provocar".

- Mas é muito cínico mesmo! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Eu não sei o que mais eu preciso dizer para você acreditar em mim, então, por favor, pare. – Agora a voz de Draco soou mais suplicante e o garoto suspirou, ainda olhando perigosamente para o moreno.

- Eu realmente não...

- Pare! – Ele repetiu. – Você sabe, Potter. É claro que você sabe.

- Malfoy, eu...

- Eu sinto sua falta, Harry. – Draco disse como um suspiro doloroso e olhou para Harry com mais súplica do que a que havia em seu tom de voz. – Eu realmente sinto, então, por favor, pare. Você ficar fazendo isso não facilita nada pra mim. Talvez eu não tenha o direito de te pedir nada, mas eu sei que você é uma pessoa bondosa. Obrigado.

De cabeça baixa Draco fez seu caminho para longe de Harry e o moreno de repente se sentiu muito mal por não conseguir acreditar no loiro. E ele havia tentado de verdade, mas todas as vezes que ele ponderava, a mulher estava lá, com as mãos no peito de Draco, esfregando-se nele, sussurrando em seu ouvido e Harry se sentia usado de novo.

Draco estava morrendo de raiva de Harry e bateu a porta da sala com força quando passou e acabou atingindo o rosto de Blaise, que vinha logo atrás dele. Marchando, o loiro seguiu para o fundo da sala e jogou sua mochila sobre a mesa com um urro. Blaise, com a mão sobre o nariz e gemendo baixinho se dirigiu a cadeira ao lado.

- Potter idiota! – Draco gritou e chutou a cadeira na qual Blaise estava a ponto de sentar, fazendo o garoto cair de bunda no chão. – Imbecil! Idiota!

- Draco! – Blaise chamou do chão com uma expressão nada satisfeita. – Qual é a porra do seu problema?

- Potter é meu problema! – Draco gritou em resposta. – Aquele filho da puta é incapaz de acreditar em mim e é covarde o suficiente pra me provocar o tempo todo!

- Potter é seu problema, não eu, seu idiota! – O garoto rosnou. – Deixe de ser um imbecil, Draco. Pansy e eu estamos tentando ajudá-lo, mas a culpa não é nossa se Potter é tão cabeça dura quanto você.

Draco olhou para o amigo que fazia uma careta de dor enquanto tentava encontrar apoio pra se levantar. Respirando profundamente, o loiro estendeu uma mão e ajudou Blaise.

- Me desculpe. – Ele disse baixinho. – A culpa não é sua.

- Ah, que bom que você percebeu. – Blaise pegou a cadeira que Draco havia chutado e colou no lugar. – Eu posso me sentar agora ou você ainda quer chutá-la?

- Eu já pedi desculpas. – Draco rosnou sentando-se com raiva ao lado do amigo.

Blaise o desculpou e eles mudaram de assunto, mas nem isso tirou Harry da cabeça de Draco. Era extremamente doloroso ver o garoto nos corredores e durante as aulas e ficar de longe olhando já que qualquer tentativa de aproximação era repelida quando não pelos amigos dele, pelo próprio Harry.

* * *

><p>O moreno realmente queria falar com o loiro, mas a tarefa sempre se mostrava mais difícil do que parecia. Cedric estava sempre lá tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor e ele apreciava tal atitude, mas não surtia nenhum efeito.<p>

Pelo resto do dia Harry não conseguiu prestar atenção em absolutamente nada. Ele não podia negar que sentia falta de certa presença loira, a qual ele já se acostumara de ter por perto. Sem falar nas ligações que duravam mais do que pretendido, as tardes de estudo, o tempo que eles passavam compartilhando um silêncio confortável no terraço daquele prédio desconhecido, o sentimento de ter alguém com quem contar.

Ele se viu pensando mais de uma vez naquela manhã que talvez ele pudesse tentar falar com Draco, tentar entender o que ele queria e acertar suas intenções. Mas ele não conseguiria. Não com aquelas lembranças que o assombravam e com a certeza de que não seria capaz de confiar no loiro como antes.

De repente ele se viu deslocado. Não sabia aonde ir, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia com quem falar. Não havia Hogwarts sem Draco. Não havia o sentimento de conforto sem Draco. Mas ninguém disse que seria fácil. Nunca fora, na verdade. E agora ele havia perdido seu melhor amigo, seu companheiro, seu amante.

Na hora do almoço ele se viu sentado ao lado de Cedric, encarando a comida no prato. O fato do garoto mais alto parecer estar dando seu melhor para ajudá-lo começou a incomodá-lo mais do que, de fato, ajudar.

Cedric era lindo, simpático, gentil. Ele respeitava seu espaço, sua mãe o adorava e seu pai parecia extremamente satisfeito em discutir negócios com ele. Cedric ligava quando dizia que iria, desligava quando dizia que iria. Não discutia, não contra-argumentava. E Harry não sentia absolutamente _nada_ quando estava com ele. Enquanto Cedric tentava tirar certo loiro da cabeça de Harry, tudo o que o moreno fazia era desejar que fosse Draco ao invés de Cedric.

- Harry? Harry? – Cedric chamava estalando os dedos e balançando a mão em frente ao rosto do moreno. – Harry!

- Sim? – O moreno piscou rapidamente e virou para observar o garoto que tentava chamar sua atenção.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? – Harry odiou a maneira como Cedric perguntou aquilo com ar indiferente, quase como se não se importasse. Custava reagir um pouco? Custava brigar ou gritar com ele? Ele precisava _sentir._

- Não, desculpe.

- É o Malfoy de novo, não é? – Ele perguntou suspirando.

- Ele falou comigo hoje. Disse que sentia minha falta. – Harry, que até estava de volta encarando seu prato, levantou o rosto para olhar o rosto do outro. – Ele não falaria isso se não fosse verdade, falaria?

- Bem, eu acho que não. Eu não duvido que ele esteja sentindo sua falta. Eu só acho que isso não muda o que ele fez. – Cedric deu de ombros. – Ele continua sendo um idiota. Um idiota com sentimentos, mas ainda sim, _extremamente _idiota.

Harry assentiu e voltar a encarar seu prato. Ao seu lado, Cedric soltou um longo suspiro e virou-se pra mexer em algo em sua bolsa, voltando a olhá-lo com um sorriso, esticando a mão para o moreno cabisbaixo.

- Eu acho que isso vai te fazer sentir melhor.

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, se perguntando o que podia fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor – talvez Draco estivesse por ali. Enganou-se profundamente. Na mão de Cedric ele viu a embalagem verde cintilante que já o fizera sorrir tantas vezes antes, mas que agora apenas servia para fazer seu estômago afundar ainda mais.

- É o seu preferido, não é? – Cedric perguntou sacudindo o chocolate, esperando alguma reação de Harry.

- Eu não quero. – Disse levantando-se, pendurando a mochila no ombro.

- O que? Tudo bem, não precisa ficar chateado, eu achei que faria você se sentir melhor.

- Parece que não ajudou muito, não é? – Harry deu um sorrisinho doloroso e saiu antes que o mais alto pudesse dizer outra coisa que não chamar seu nome.

Talvez estivesse sendo ingrato, pensou enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios. Assim como estava sendo com seus pais. Com Sirius, com Remus, com Cedric, com Ron, com Hermione. Com qualquer pessoa que tentava fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo.

Por que Draco tinha que estar com aquela mulher? Eles haviam marcado de se encontrar ali, o loiro sabia que ele estava indo. Por quê? O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente, era o que todos diziam. Naquele momento, Harry desejou não ter visto.

Quando tomou consciência de onde seus pés o levavam Harry se viu parado na frente do almoxarifado o qual Draco o havia levado na noite do baile e onde eles passaram a semana anterior se encontrando secretamente. Deus, ele tinha tanto a perder na época e nem sabia.

Harry ponderava sobre se ficaria ali, observando uma porta branca, mas que guardava lembranças que ele manteria para sempre guardadas no fundo de sua mente, ou se dava as costas e continuava andando pra onde quer que seus pés o levem quando passos ecoaram no corredor. Ainda de costas ele sabia quem era. Os passos não eram de tênis, eram de sapatos sociais. E só havia uma pessoa que usava sapatos sociais em Hogwarts High.

Já com o coração querendo escapar pela boca, Harry girou devagar nos calcanhares para ver Draco Malfoy vindo em sua direção. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, o loiro parou e sustentou o olhar. O tempo parecia não passar enquanto eles permaneceram apenas se olhando.

Sem dizer nada, Draco voltou a andar e passou por ele como se não o visse, deixando o rastro de seu perfume. Harry tremeu e baixou a cabeça enquanto ouvia os passos se afastarem. Palavras não proferidas morreram em sua língua. Draco havia dito que ficaria com ele para sempre, então por que estava indo embora? Por que estava dando as costas a ele quando havia jurado tão veemente que nunca desistiria deles?

O resto da quinta-feira passou inutilmente para Harry. Ele passara o dia andando pela casa e pelos jardins, com Snuffles ao seu lado. Ao fim do dia, tudo o que sobrara para o garoto era um hematoma roxo na perna e a cabeça fervendo pelas reclamações de sua mãe quando, andando distraído pela sala, Harry bateu com a coxa na quina da mesa com força e xingou tão alto que sua voz ecoou pela casa. Lily apareceu de algum buraco com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy caminhava altiva pelos corredores da mansão, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Passara boa parte da tarde dando ordens aos jardineiros nos cuidados com seus jardins, como fazia pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas. Aproveitava para andar sem pressa, olhando os lustres, o carpete, os quadros, em busca de qualquer imperfeição que fosse.<p>

Cerrou os olhos para uma teia de aranha em um dos lustres, tinha que falar com alguém sobre aquilo. Antes de pensar quem deveria responsabilizar por tal ato de negligencia, uma melodia pausada chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Olhando ao redor, se aproximou da porta de onde o barulho parecia estar vindo. O quarto de Draco. Franzindo o cenho, a loira aproximou o ouvido da porta, pousando a mão sobre a maçaneta delicadamente.

Já havia um tempo desde que tudo o que seu filho fazia era ficar trancado em seu quarto, ouvindo música. Sempre as mesmas músicas. O problema era que quanto mais escutava, mais cabisbaixo o garoto lhe parecia.

Uma noite dessas, enquanto eles jantavam – quer dizer, Narcissa jantava e Draco encarava a comida no prato –, ela se atreveu a perguntar o que o filho escutava tanto. O garoto apenas deu de ombros e disse que eram algumas músicas que Pansy o enviara. Sabendo que não conseguiria nada mais que aquilo, Narcissa apenas assentiu e pediu que Draco comesse alguma coisa.

Abrindo uma brecha da porta, não só a melodia aumentou quanto a voz de Draco veio soando baixa, quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo. E talvez estivesse, pensou Narcissa.

O garoto estava sentado no meio de sua cama, as pernas cruzadas e um violão apoiado em uma das pernas. Havia partituras espalhadas a sua frente e ele mantinha os olhos nelas enquanto dedilhava o instrumento com precisão.

Antes de seus dedos pararem nas cordas e ele terminar, Narcissa pode ouvi-lo dizer "sorria", a única palavra a qual ela pode de fato discernir na cantoria baixa do filho. Os olhos de Draco a fitaram por alguns segundos antes do garoto por o violão de lado e juntar as partituras, guardando-as numa pasta.

- Eu tinha esquecido que você tem um violão. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu também. – Draco deu de ombros. – Achei por acaso. Papai costumava dizer que era perda de tempo, então o larguei em qualquer lugar.

- O que era isso que você estava tocando? – Narcissa perguntou, ainda parada no centro do quarto, voltando a ser fitada pelo garoto de expressão impassível. Ela já deveria estar acostumada, era uma Malfoy, mas aquela indiferença do garoto a estava matando.

- Nada demais. – Ele fez um gesto displicente para a pasta preta. – Pansy me passou algumas músicas e eu estava tentando passar o instrumental de uma delas para violão. Fazer uma versão acústica.

- E como está indo? – A loira se animou ao ver o filho se empenhar em algo.

- Bem, eu acho. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava. Talvez papai estivesse certo, é uma perda de tempo.

- Claro que não é, querido. – Narcissa sorria com compaixão. – Eu achei lindo. Você deveria mostrar a Pansy.

- Não, acho que não. – Draco levantou-se e pegou o violão, apoiando-o em pé em um canto e colocou a pasta sobre a escrivaninha. – Acho melhor eu dar um fim nisso antes que o papai volte.

- Eu discordo. – Ela deu alguns passos em direção ao filho. – Eu estou preocupada com você, meu filho.

- Sem motivos. – O loiro a encarou. – Eu estou bem.

- Não minta pra mim, Draco. – Narcissa soou dura. – Seu pai volta amanhã, mas você não vai parar de tocar, está certo? Deixe que eu me resolvo com ele.

- Que seja. – Draco deu de ombros novamente. – Eu vou tomar um banho. Não precisa me chamar quando o jantar estiver servido, eu não estou com fome.

Narcissa observou Draco entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta. Nunca em sua vida ela o vira tão parecido com Lucius. Sempre tão impassível quando algo estava o consumindo por dentro. Mas ela sabia os males que isso podia fazer a um adolescente. O garoto era muito novo pra mostrar tal indiferença. Com medo e sem ter certeza do que faria, Narcissa se retirou do quarto, esquecendo-se completamente do pequeno aracnídeo que tecia sua teia em um dos lustres da majestosa Mansão Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada sonialeme, Ines G. Black, MarciaBS, Yann Riddle Black, Mila B, Jos Elias, Pandora Beaumont, Giovana PMWS, Reira Potter - Malfoy, Carlas Balsinha pelas reviews!<br>E muito, muito, muito obrigada ao Deryck Astaire pela private message! Significa muito para nós.**

**Alguns de vocês podem ter percebido que tivemos um problema para postar o capítulo 17 sábado passado. O site não estava mostrando o capítulo quando tentávamos acessá-lo. Conseguimos resolver o problema mais tarde no mesmo dia, mas pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno, caso alguém tenha tentado ler e não tenha conseguido.**

**Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo. Por favor, nada de tochas ou tridentes. Os créditos da ideia principal desse capítulo são de uma amiga nossa, Bianca. Então, se alguém quiser o endereço dela pra ir lá atrás de vingança é só dizer. HEHEHEHE Não, façam isso com a coitada não. É aniversário dela amanhã, ela não merece isso. Parabéns, Bee, e obrigada pela ideia. **

**Vale lembrar que depois da chuva vem o arco-íris, pessoal. E o sofrimento eleva a alma. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada a todos e tenham uma boa semana! Até próximo sábado.**


	19. Say the words

Capítulo 19  
><em>Say the words<em>

Draco mal havia entrado em casa na sexta-feira quando sua mãe o apressou, dizendo que ele fosse tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa por que eles iriam sair. A princípio ele acreditou que eles estariam indo buscar seu pai no aeroporto, mas lembrou-se que Narcissa havia comentado que ele só chegaria tarde da noite.

Desconfiado, o loiro questionou a mãe sobre qual era seu destino e com um sorriso e um breve gesto displicente com uma mão, Narcissa disse que eles estavam indo fazer as compras de natal.

Ao receber a resposta, Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou a figura de sua mãe. Seu plano para a sexta-feira não era exatamente esse. O loiro pretendia enfiar-se em seu quarto e tocar violão até seus dedos sangrarem – ou até dar a hora de ir buscar seu pai.

Então, lá estava o loiro, olhando vitrines e ajudando sua mãe a encontrar algo que agradasse seu pai – tarefa que todo ano se mostrava extremamente difícil –, enquanto também tentava achar algo para si mesmo.

Todo ano Draco fazia as compras de fim de ano com Narcissa e acabava se divertindo, mas naquele ano nada lhe parecia muito animador. Uma de suas coisas preferidas sobre esses passeios com sua mãe eram os olhares incrédulos que as pessoas lançavam para os dois. Qualquer outro ano, Draco acharia aquilo cômico, mas naquele em particular ele só mostrava indiferença. Sua mãe, por outro lado, parecia estar aproveitando como sempre, já que a cada olhar lançando para ela fazia com que Narcissa arrebitasse mais o nariz e aumentasse seu sorriso.

Era obvio que duas figuras possuidoras de tal beleza e elegância chamariam atenção, mas Draco estava começando a ficar impaciente e cada sorrisinho que qualquer garota dava o fazia torcer mais e mais seu rosto bonito em uma careta desgostosa.

- Aonde vamos passar o natal esse ano, mãe? – Draco perguntou quando eles entraram na centésima loja.

- Seu pai e eu ainda não decidimos. Recebemos mais convites que o normal esse ano. É provável que tenhamos que comparecer em mais de uma festa.

Draco assentiu e olhou por cima do ombro para ver o motorista particular de sua mãe que carregava dezenas de sacolas, já tendo levado outro monte delas para o carro.

- O que acha desse, querido? – Narcissa perguntou acenando para um vestido de um verde tão escuro que se não houvesse uma luz forte sobre ele poderia ser erroneamente considerado preto.

- É muito bonito, mas não há que não fique melhor ainda na senhora. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso galante.

Narcissa riu e acariciou seu rosto. O fato era que a loira já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes seu marido já não havia pronunciado aquela mesma frase, mas esta nunca parecia perder o efeito desejado. Narcissa permitiu-se corar e fez questão que seu filho visse.

- Sempre tão gentil. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Mas acho que já tenho vestidos suficientes, o que você acha, querido?

- Eu acho que um a mais nunca é demais. – Draco observou o vestido por alguns segundos. – Papai vai adorar.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou comprar, então, e direi a ele que foi você quem escolheu. – Narcissa afastou-se graciosamente, sendo atacada por três vendedoras na mesma hora.

Draco suspirou. Sentia-se extremamente cansado. Queria muito ir pra casa, cair na cama e só acordar na segunda-feira. Mas então se lembrou que nesse dia as primeiras aulas são com Snape e Harry tinha essa aula junto com ele.

Sacudindo a cabeça rapidamente e ignorando o cochicho de um grupo de garotas num canto da loja, tentou esquecer os eventos da semana. Não queria lembrar-se de Harry sentado tão longe dele, sozinho, só por que não queria ter que falar com ele, de seus encontros nos corredores nos quais Draco saia antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo muito desagradável, ver Diggory dar a Harry uma barra de chocolate com menta, algo que deveria ser exclusivo dele.

- Draco, temos que ir agora ou vamos nos atrasar para buscar seu pai. – Narcissa disse pedindo ao motorista que recolhesse mais aquela sacola. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, acredito que já tenho tudo, obrigado. Podemos ir agora.

Ao chegarem à garagem, o motorista disse que iria buscar o carro e Narcissa e Draco esperavam falando algo sobre a decoração da casa para as festas de fim de ano quando uma voz conhecida chamou a loira.

- Narcissa! – Lily exclamou animada.

- Oh, Lily. – A loira sorriu para a ruiva e fez um breve aceno com a cabeça. – Veio fazer as compras de natal também?

- Sim, viemos. – A ruiva sorriu.

Draco estava paralisado desde que ouvira a voz da mulher. Harry estava bem ao lado dela e o observava. Após alguns longos e arrastados segundos onde eles apenas se olharam, Harry deu um sorrisinho de canto e acenou com a cabeça.

- Malfoy. – Ele disse em tom de cumprimento.

- Potter. – Draco respondeu quase que automaticamente, acenando também.

- Já estão de saída? – Lily perguntou. – Que pena, eu esperava que pudessem se juntar a nós e comer alguma coisa.

- Ah, eu adoraria. – Narcissa garantiu. – Mas estamos indo até o aeroporto buscar Lucius.

- Oh, certo. Mande lembranças a ele, então.

- Mandarei, muito obrigada. Mande a James e Sirius por mim. – A loira disse sorrindo.

- Eu tenho certeza que Sirius ficará mais do que feliz em ter notícias de sua prima preferida. – Ambas riram. – Até mais, então.

- Até. Boas compras.

Harry seguiu Lily sem dizer mais nada, olhando para o chão, cerrando seu maxilar para impedir que seu coração subisse pela garganta e saísse por sua boca. Antes de passar pela porta automática, porém, o moreno olhou por sobre o ombro para descobrir que Draco fitava suas costas. Com o leve tremor que percorreu seu corpo devido a intensidade do olhar, Harry voltou a encarar o chão e começou a andar mais rapidamente.

Draco ainda hesitou antes de seguir sua mãe e entrar no carro que havia parado bem à frente deles. O motorista fechou a porta e o loiro permaneceu olhando para as portas automáticas que a essa altura já haviam fechado.

- Você disse que não desistiria, Draco. – Lembrou Narcissa olhando para o filho com certa insatisfação no olhar.

- Eu não desisti. – Ele garantiu.

- Mas não adianta muito se você não toma nenhuma atitude. – A loira disse com a voz dura. – Eu conversei com Lily, com Sirius, com Snape e tive intermináveis discussões com seu pai e disse que estava brigando por vocês dois por que eu sabia que você nunca desistiria. Você não quer que eu me arrependa disso, quer?

Draco levantou o olhar para observar o rosto bonito de sua mãe. Os olhos claros o analisavam com certa decepção e isso o machucou profundamente. Ele sabia que ela estava certa. A verdade era que o loiro havia simplesmente aceitado o fato de que havia perdido Harry e não estava fazendo nada pra mudar isso.

Narcissa virou o rosto para o outro lado e passou a observar as paisagens que passavam rápidas pela janela. Ela sabia que ele estava considerando o que ela havia falado. A verdade era que a loira entendia completamente como Draco se sentia e era realmente diferente encontrar forças pra tentar mudar qualquer coisa quando não restam mais esperanças.

* * *

><p>Já de volta em casa, após o jantar, Draco andava pelos corredores da Mansão Malfoy com as mãos nos bolsos e sem realmente prestar atenção em qualquer coisa. Sua mente pensava apenas em como ele faria Harry acreditar nele.<p>

Primeiro, Draco pôs-se no lugar de Harry. E se fosse ele quem chegasse para se encontrar com o moreno e ele estivesse se agarrando com uma garota? Bem, pra começar, seria muito estúpido da parte dele, sabendo que Draco chegaria a qualquer momento. Pondo-se de volta em seu lugar e analisando este mesmo fator, o loiro chegou a conclusão que não faria sentido ele estar ali com outra pessoa se sabia que Harry estaria chegando em breve. Certo, um argumento a seu favor.

Depois, o loiro começou a pensar exatamente no que Harry poderia ter visto. As mãos da desconhecida estavam descendo sugestivamente para algum lugar mais ao sul e ele próprio murmurava no ouvido da mulher para que ela se afastasse. Tentando projetar as imagens em sua mente, Draco concluiu que não era algo realmente bom de ver. Harry estava certo em ter raiva.

Foi ai então que ele lembrou que a criatura enviada pelo capeta para se esfregar nele o chamara pelo nome. Como diabos ela sabia seu nome? Ele não se lembrava de conhecê-la do inferno do qual ela havia saído. Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Agora Draco tinha um argumento a seu favor, um duvidoso e um contra-argumento que levaria seu contexto da história por água a baixo. Ele precisava pensar mais.

Será que Harry havia esquecido, apenas com aquela cena infortuna que havia presenciado, tudo o que eles passaram juntos e todas as promessas não pronunciadas, mas que foram seladas com apenas uma troca de olhares ou com o toque de seus lábios? Como o dia em que Harry havia pedido para Draco ficar com ele _para sempre_ e o loiro respondeu deixando transparecer tudo o que sentia num beijo que tirou seu fôlego? Ou como eles escolheram o nome de seus filhos, ou a primeira vez deles, ou suas atitudes e gestos possessivos.

Era tão obvio, não era? Ele estava tão apaixonado que agira insanamente. Desafiou seu pai e seu padrinho, desafiou os pais e o padrinho de Harry, foi contra tudo o que acreditava. Apenas agora, quando tudo escapara entre seus dedos, Draco percebeu que amava Harry.

Seus cabelos sempre tão bagunçados, seus olhos que brilhavam como um milhão de estrelas, seus beijos que o fazia derreter com um simples toque de lábios, seu perfume amadeirado que o deixava bêbado, seus toques quentes que enviavam arrepios pela sua espinha, suas palavras doces que o faziam sonhar acordado. Oh, sim, era obvio _demais _e Draco tinha que ser muito cego para não perceber.

Harry deveria saber também, não é? Mas o garoto parecia tão alheio a esse fato quanto ele próprio. Ele podia estar fazendo-o inconscientemente, mas havia demonstrado em seus atos como se sentia. O dia em que o levara ao seu lugar particular, no terraço daquele prédio; o dia em que fugira de casa por que não se casaria com Daphne e prometeu a Harry que não desistiria dele; o dia em que chorou em seus braços quando achou acreditou que iria perdê-lo pra sempre. Se Harry ao menos soubesse que ele nunca se portara assim com qualquer outra pessoa, ele saberia do que Draco tinha certeza agora: ele amava Harry.

Não importava o que ele teria que fazer, o que ele teria que provar, pelo que ele teria que passar, Draco mostraria a Harry. Se não com palavras, com seus atos.

O loiro andava pela mansão tão preso em pensamentos que pulou com o susto que tomou quando a risada de seu pai ecoou no corredor, vinda de dentro do escritório. Parando e piscando repetidamente, Draco aproximou-se da porta com curiosidade. Ouvir Lucius Malfoy rindo não era um evento diário e o loiro se viu curioso.

Draco sabia que seu pai não poderia estar falando com sua mãe, já que esta estava na sala de visitas com sua tia Bellatrix, conversando sobre algo que ele não prestara muita atenção antes de pedir licença e começar com suas andanças sem rumo pela mansão.

Ainda mais curioso, Draco aproximou-se mais para ouvir a voz animada de seu pai soar através da porta de madeira escura e esculpida.

- Não seja estraga-prazeres, Severus. – Lucius pediu um pouco irritado. – É claro que tomei minhas providencias. Não sou estúpido. Vamos lá, temos que comemorar. Por que você não vem até aqui para brindarmos à minha genialidade?

Devido à falta de resposta de seu padrinho e o silêncio temporário de seu pai, Draco deduziu que ele falava ao telefone e franziu o cenho quando seu pai riu novamente.

- Foi mesmo genial, eu sei. – Ele se gabou. – Meu plano, a princípio, era apenas fazer com que Draco se lembrasse do que é ter uma mulher a seus pés, entende? Mas quem imaginaria que o pirralho Potter iria resolver aparecer por lá naquele exato momento?

Lucius riu novamente e Draco colou o ouvido contra a porta, uma raiva surgindo em seu peito com tanta força que suas mãos começaram a tremer e sua têmpora a palpitar.

- Quer dizer que eles não estão nem se olhando mais? Ora, mas isso é maravilhoso! Saiu tudo melhor do que eu planejei. Se eu soubesse que teria esse resultado, teria contratado os serviços da mulher há mais tempo.

Houve uma pausa onde Draco esperava por mais alguma coisa antes de irromper na sala e gritar com seu pai até a próxima geração. Inacreditável. Lucius era o porquê de suas dores. Seu próprio pai. Do outro lado da porta, ele bufou.

- O que você acha que eu sou, Severus? Um amador? É claro que eu não usei meu nome. Eu nem me envolvi nessa história diretamente, apenas cobrei um favor de um conhecido que lidou com tudo pra mim e foi muito bem remunerado. Ninguém irá saber. A mulher não sabe quem eu sou, o meu contratado foi bem pago para manter-se calado e a única pessoa que sabe, agora, é você.

Draco não agüentaria mais. Não. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Lucius não havia feito aquilo. Ele não iria tão baixo, iria? Era cruel demais. Respirando fundo, Draco forçou-se a se controlar. Perder a linha agora não adiantaria de nada, ele tinha que ser frio. O mais frio dos Malfoy. Faria o que seu pai o ensinara e usaria isso contra ele.

Quando Lucius riu novamente do outro lado, o rosto de Draco contorceu-se em desgosto e ele bateu na porta com mais força do que pretendia, ouvindo o pai se despedir rapidamente de Snape e autorizar sua entrada. Ele ainda sorria quando Draco fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Draco, meu filho, como você está? Estava falando com Severus agorinha mesmo. Ele disse que você está tendo uma ótima semana e que está se mostrando mais dedicado que nunca! – Lucius disse com entusiasmo. – Muito bem!

- Poupe-me. – Ele pediu com um gesto displicente e sentou-se em frente ao pai.

- Como disse? – Lucius perguntou vincando a testa.

- Eu disse _poupe-me. _– Draco repetiu com um olhar perigoso. – Poupe-me de sua falsidade e seus fingimentos. Não tente me convencer que se importa comigo.

- Mas o que há de errado com você, moleque? Esse tempo que passei fora fez com que você esquecesse que sou a autoridade nesta casa, por acaso?

- Oh, não, claro que não. – Draco garantiu com um aceno de cabeça. – Mas sua volta com certeza me ensinou quão baixo você pode ir quando algo não está do seu jeito, não é, _pai?_

- Do que você está falando? E olhe o tom de voz, garoto! Eu exijo ser respeitado em minha casa.

- Respeito? Você quer respeito? – Draco bufou. – Eu irei respeitá-lo quando o senhor merecer que eu o faça, por que neste momento eu não poderia estar mais enojado.

- Garoto! – Lucius levantou-se e seu rosto, sempre tão impassível, estava cheio de indignação. – Perdeu a noção do perigo?

- Eu não me importo mais! – Draco gritou de volta, levantando-se também e encarando o mais velho com os punhos cerrados. – Eu nunca pensei que um dia sentiria vergonha de ser seu filho! Mas eu sinto, e muita. Sinto vergonha do sobrenome que carrego e da reação das pessoas ao ouvi-lo. É simplesmente repugnante!

- Você acha? – Lucius rosnou. – Então, se está tão insatisfeito, pode se retirar agora mesmo.

- Talvez eu o faça, mas nesse momento, eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra resolver!

- Mesmo? E o que seria isso?

- Você acabou com a melhor fase da minha vida e se você se importa tanto quanto diz, se o pai que existe dentro de você em algum lugar perdido sente algum amor pelo filho, você vai me ajudar a recuperá-lo!

- Você entrou nas drogas, garoto? Mas de que diabos você está falando?

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! – Draco gritou, socando a mesa com força, fazendo alguns objetos aleatórios tremerem. – Eu ouvi você conversando com o Snape! Eu sei que foi você! Você tirou o Harry de mim e eu nunca me senti tão miserável em toda minha vida!

- Esse garoto de novo? – Lucius bufou. – Esqueça, Draco! Siga em frente!

- Não! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, eu não vou seguir em frente, a não ser que tenha Harry comigo!

- Ele é apenas um pirralho imbecil e sem cérebro, por que importa tanto pra você?

- Por que eu o amo! – O mais novo gritou o mais alto que pôde, para que ficasse claro para todos os que pudessem chegar a escutá-lo.

A Mansão inteira caiu num silêncio profundo. Até mesmo os empregados que terminavam o expediente do dia pararam o que estavam fazendo para espantar-se com a declaração do herdeiro dos Malfoy. Narcissa irrompeu na sala com o vestido esvoaçando atrás de seus passos apressados e nervosos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou ao ver Lucius cair sentado de volta em sua enorme cadeira atrás de sua mesa. – O que houve?

- Foi ele, mãe! – Draco disse, ainda falando alto, como se quisesse expulsar algo de seu peito. – Ele contratou a mulher que Harry viu comigo. Ele destruiu tudo!

Narcissa soltou uma exclamação e olhou para o marido, que agora tinha os olhos sem encontrar nenhum foco, a boca entreaberta e o rosto mais pálido que o normal. Voltou, então, a observar o filho, que estava com o rosto vermelho e ofegava, lágrimas contidas brilhando no canto de seus olhos.

- Lucius? – Ela chamou quase como um suspiro. – Isso não é verdade, é? Por favor, me diga que não é verdade.

- É verdade. – Draco garantiu. – Eu o ouvi falando com Snape no telefone. Ele estava se vangloriando e rindo do que fez comigo.

- Inacreditável. – Narcissa suspirou, massageando uma têmpora, dando as costas pros dois.

Alguns minutos pesados e silenciosos se arrastaram onde Draco se controlava, respirando fundo, Narcissa massageava ambas as têmporas lentamente, os olhos fechados, e Lucius balançava a cabeça negativamente, sussurrando algo para si mesmo, olhando para as próprias mãos. Por fim, Narcissa virou-se e cruzou os braços.

- Você tem que dar um jeito nisso, Lucius. Está na hora de consertar seu erro.

Lucius encarou a esposa por alguns segundos, depois olhou para o filho que o olhava com expectativa e com súplica nos olhos. Lembrou-se então do garotinho que ele colocava sentado em seu colo e contava histórias de como um dia ele seria tão grande que poderia ser o que quiser. Ali estava aquele garotinho agora, quase um homem feito, e estava sendo quem ele queria ser.

Deixando de lado seu sobrenome e as tradições de crenças de sua família e sendo apenas pai, Lucius assentiu, alcançando o telefone. Tinha algumas ligações para fazer.

* * *

><p>Ao dar fim a suas ligações, Lucius levantou o olhar para seu filho e sua esposa que estavam agora sentados à sua frente e ambos esperavam ansiosamente. Olhando para Draco ele se lembrou daquele bebezinho de cabelos quase brancos e ralos que segurava seu dedo com força até pegar no sono. Olhando para Narcissa ele se lembrava da linda jovem por quem se apaixonou e por quem faria qualquer coisa. Parecia que as coisas não haviam mudado tanto assim, afinal de contas. Mas Draco havia crescido e isso ele não poderia negar.<p>

No ano seguinte ele completaria 18 anos e, se ainda quisesse, começaria a ajudá-lo nas empresas. Draco era seu maior orgulho e a partir de então o instruiria a criar seus filhos como ele deveria tê-lo criado. Lucius se dedicaria agora a ensinar e mostrar a Draco o que era ser um bom pai. Seria o pai que não fora naqueles 17 anos. Era verdade que Lucius não podia embalar Draco em seus braços e cantarolar qualquer cantiga de ninar para que o garoto dormisse, mas estaria ali para seu filho. Principalmente naquele momento.

Levantando-se, Lucius deu a volta na mesa e abaixou-se em frente ao filho, segurando o rosto que era tão parecido com o seu próprio em suas mãos, sorrindo dolorosamente para o garoto.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Draco. – Ele disse com a voz falha. – E peço que me desculpe por fazê-lo se envergonhar de mim. Perdoe-me, filho. Perdoe-me se puder.

Draco levantou-se da cadeira apenas para abaixar-se em frente ao pai também e abraçá-lo. Atrás deles, Narcissa não pôde segurar as lágrimas, deixando-as cair silenciosas enquanto observava os dois, sorrindo.

- Eu sinto muito, Draco. – Lucius disse se afastando para olhar nos olhos do filho. – Eu realmente espero que esse garoto Potter acredite em você, por que senão eu mesmo irei meter a verdade na cabeça dele, seja por bem ou por mal. E nem que eu tenha que abrir um buraco no cérebro já prejudicado daquela família.

- Pai. – Draco revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo e tinha diversão em sua voz. – Nós conversaremos depois, pode ser? Eu tenho que ajeitar algumas coisas agora.

- Muito bem. Vá lá e me faça orgulhoso! – Ele ordenou com falsa exigência e levantou-se.

Draco saiu, literalmente, correndo pela mansão. Ele já sabia o que fazer, mas tinha que arrumar algumas coisas antes. Ainda no escritório, Lucius sorria radiante e olhou para a esposa que ainda tinha lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto bonito. Ele se aproximou, preocupado.

- Querida? – Ele chamou secando as lágrimas dela lenta e calmamente com o dorso de sua mão. – Está tudo bem?

Narcissa apenas assentiu e jogou-se nos braços do marido, que apenas envolveu sua cintura magra com os dois braços e a apertou contra seu peito, sussurrando para que apenas ela ouvisse que ele a amava e que sentia muito pelo que tinha feito.

* * *

><p>Draco já havia planejado tudo. Com ajuda de seu pai, ele conseguiu localizar a mulher – Tracy – com quem Harry o vira na sexta-feira anterior. Havia falado com Lily Potter e a ruiva pareceu extremamente aliviada e contente por saber que o loiro estava tomando uma atitude.<p>

Naquele momento, Draco fazia seu caminho para a casa dos Potter, com Tracy no banco do passageiro. Ela era uma boa pessoa, o loiro logo pôde notar. Ao contar a história toda a ela, tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer foi "Ah meu deus, eu sinto muito.", "Eu não fazia idéia.", "Eu vou ajudar você a acertar tudo." e ficou repetindo tais frases até eles chegarem ao destino final.

Lily os recebeu com entusiasmo, mas se despediu logo em seguida, informando que só havia Harry em casa e que ele desceria em breve. Não demorou a acontecer, o que agradou a Draco, mas Harry usava a mesma jaqueta de couro preta que fez o loiro ter sonhos os quais o fez ter que tomar um banho bem frio de madrugada. E ele odiava tomar banhos frios, principalmente de madrugada.

Tracy estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá, as pernas cruzadas, balançando o pé. Harry arregalou os olhos – livres dos óculos – para os visitantes e engoliu em seco. Passando o olhar do loiro para a morena repetidamente, o moreno por fim pigarreou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, olhando fixamente para Draco.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Conversar? – Harry deu uma risada sem humor que acabou soando um pouco maníaca e doente. – _Agora _você quer conversar? Eu deveria mesmo imaginar algo assim vindo. Já passou pela sua cabeça que você deveria ter "conversado" comigo antes? Talvez quando eu estava sendo idiota o suficiente pra me apaixonar por você. É, talvez este tivesse sido um bom momento. – Ele disse sarcasticamente.

- Harry, escute... – Draco pediu levantando-se.

- Eu preferia que você me dissesse o que pensava, por mais doloroso que fosse, a viver uma mentira. – O moreno continuou como se Draco não tivesse dito nada. – Eu preferia ouvir a verdade a ter que abrir mão da sua amizade. Mas agora é tarde demais para isso. Eu só peço a você que vá embora. Apenas me responda, antes de ir: valeu à pena? – Harry apontou para a mulher sentada no sofá. – Ela vale à pena?

- Harry, olhe, é complicado. – Draco ousou estender a mão na direção do moreno, baixando-a logo em seguida ao vê-lo dar um passo para trás. – Eu...

- Eu fiz uma pergunta simples, Malfoy. Por que seria complicado? E depois eu que sou o burro, o idiota... Não, na verdade, eu até que sou. Só um idiota cairia na sua mesmo! – Interrompeu-o mais uma vez, o desgosto explícito em sua voz. Ele encarou a mulher sentada no sofá, parecendo levemente assustada. - Você quer os dois, é isso? É isso, Malfoy?

- O que? Você está louco, Harry? – Os olhos azulados arregalaram-se em espanto. – Deixe-me explicar!

- Explicar o que? Como vai ser o esquema? – Havia um fogo furioso nos olhos verdes, incendiando Draco e Tracy. Draco estremeceu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- Você tem que ter algum problema mental. – Resmungou, passando ambas as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

Harry deu dois passos à frente, parando bem perto de Draco e agarrando seu braço, pronto para começar a gritar. Tracy percebeu logo que aquilo não daria em nada, os dois permaneceriam brigando e nada se resolveria, sem falar que não era como se ela estivesse de férias. Tinha outras coisas para fazer. Quando a morena ouviu a história dos dois garotos, havia achado tão triste que não tivera nenhuma opção senão ajuda-los. Mas ela precisava concordar com Draco, esse Harry tinha mesmo problemas mentais.

Reunindo toda a coragem que acumulara em dois anos de trabalho, Tracy se levantou do confortável sofá e andou determinada até os dois. O olhar que recebeu de Harry foi de puro desgosto, enquanto Draco parecia apenas surpreso.

- É o seguinte, _Harry_. – Começou, olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes. – Meu nome é Tracy e... Não ouse me interromper! – Exclamou, apontando para Harry no momento em que moreno abriu a boca para reclamar. – E eu sou uma prostituta. É isso mesmo, fique chocado. – Rolou os olhos. – Você vai sentar naquele sofá ali e me escutar, está entendendo? – Cruzou os braços e observou, satisfeita, enquanto Harry dirigia-se ao móvel e ali sentava calado.

- Obrigado. – Sussurrou-lhe Draco, indo sentar ali também. Tracy apenas sorriu orgulhosa.

- Bem, ao que parece, o pai de Draco contratou-me para, digamos assim, seduzi-lo. Obviamente, o propósito era afastá-lo de você, Harry, fazer Draco se lembrar como era ter uma mulher, algo assim. Eu não sei a história direito, está bem? Mas o Draco nunca teve a intenção de ficar comigo, isso posso lhe assegurar. Assim que ele te viu, foi como se eu nem existisse. – Ela suspirou. – Ele nunca faria isso com você, Harry. Escute-o. – Aconselhou antes de inclinar-se para pegar a bolsa e pendurá-la no ombro. – Agora, eu preciso ir. Tenho um compromisso. – O loiro levantou-se, um tanto perdido. – Não se preocupe, Draco, pegarei um táxi.

- Obrigado, Tracy. – Suspirou, aliviado.

- Sem problemas, depois você me paga. – Ela riu. – Brincadeira! – Acrescentou ao ver os olhares chocados dos dois garotos. – Tchau, tchau. Eu sei o caminho até a porta, conversem sem gritos, hein?

Harry observou a mulher deixar a sala com os olhos arregalados. Ele sentia todo o corpo tenso e o coração estava acelerado. Se metade do que Tracy lhe dissera fosse verdade, ele havia sido um completo idiota com Draco todo esse tempo e provavelmente se sentiria culpado para sempre. De repente, a presença do loiro ali sentado ao seu lado com toda aquela postura Malfoy armada tornou-se muito importante. Arriscando-se mais do que deveria, ele lançou um olhar para o garoto.

Draco mantinha o olhar fixo em algumas fotos na prateleira do outro lado do cômodo, porém sem realmente vê-las. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e sua mente concentrada somente nas confusas ações do moreno ao seu lado, apenas as que sua visão periférica permitia-o vislumbrar. Havia visto Harry deslizar as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto, encará-lo por minutos e, então, balançar a cabeça negativamente como se estivesse fazendo – ou pensando – algo errado. O nervosismo começava a se mostrar em atitudes, sua perna não mais parava quieta e ele brincava com um fio solto da almofada a seu lado – sem deixar de notar como sua mãe enlouqueceria se visse tal absurdo.

Harry Potter era o garoto mais burro do mundo. Fato comprovado. O moreno estava a ponto de dar um soco no próprio nariz de tanta revolta. Ele tinha a perfeita noção de que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Draco, ter ficado miserável depois do término provava isso bem, mas nunca parara para pensar que simplesmente "estar apaixonado" era pouco. Harry estivera apaixonado antes e com certeza não chegava nem perto do que sentia quando estava com o loiro. Era como comparar uma formiga a um gigante.

A realização atingiu-lhe como um tapa ardido na cara. Ele, Harry Potter, amava Draco Malfoy. _Amava_. E era idiota, retardado, imbecil o suficiente para não ter percebido – ou admitido – antes. Harry encarou o loiro por alguns momentos e suspirou, sem entender como alguém poderia ser tão _lindo_. Contendo o sorriso, continuou olhando-o, sério, e esperou até que os olhos azulados encontrassem os seus para perguntar:

- Era verdade? – Harry não estava esperando que sua voz saísse tão baixa e fraca, mas não demonstrou surpresa. Nem Draco.

- Claro. – Os belos olhos rolaram nas órbitas.

Harry estava mesmo tentando não agir como um idiota, mas o fato de agora saber que o que sentia por Draco não era tão simples como sempre imaginara não ajudava em nada. Ele prestava atenção em cada coisa que o loiro fazia e sentia-se tentado a sorrir com cada movimento diferente que demonstrava desconforto e ansiedade. Mesmo se o sentimento não fosse recíproco – ele não queria pensar nisso agora –, o moreno estava feliz por não ser o único nervoso demais.

- Draco... – O chamado soava mais como uma súplica do que qualquer outra coisa. – Por que você não disse?

- Estava tentando, não percebeu? – E novamente, Harry estava contendo um sorriso ao notar o sarcasmo defensivo.

- Eu quis dizer _antes_. – Explicou.

- Até parece que você me escutaria. – Draco puxou com força o fio da almofado com o qual estivera brincando. – Você só vivia grudado no Diggory, só escutava o Diggory, tudo era o Diggory. – Falou, mal humorado.

- Você não esquece o Cedric mesmo, não é? – Perguntou Harry, risonho.

- _Eu_ não o esqueço? Não seja ridículo. – Retrucou, largando a almofada e cruzando os braços de modo infantil. – Não ouse rir, Potter! – Resmungou ao perceber que o moreno já soltava risadinhas.

- Obrigado. – Disse, após momentos em silêncio. O olhar que recebeu em resposta continha uma confusão profunda. – Por não desistir. – Explicou, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

- Eu prometi. – Draco murmurou em resposta.

- É. – Concordou e nada mais disse.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, encarando qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o outro. Nunca havia sido assim. Nunca havia sido tão... Embaraçoso entre eles. Harry sentia as mãos suando e literalmente não sabia o que fazer. Ele podia lidar com o Draco sarcástico, o maldoso e até o revoltado, aquela situação era completamente nova e tudo o que queria era poder abraçar o loiro e sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido o quanto o amava, mas não sabia se isso era a coisa certa a fazer. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza de que _não_ era o certo.

As pessoas reclamavam que Harry Potter não pensava direito antes de agir, mas desta vez o moreno estava pensando até demais. Ele estava enrolando o quanto podia para se decidir sobre o que fazer. Não estava dando certo. Notar que o loiro voltara a mexer no maldito fio da almofada, o distraíra ainda mais. Agora, ele se concentrava no jeito com que Draco enrolava-o no dedo, puxava um pouco para depois soltar e começar tudo de novo. Toda a concentração no rosto bonito indicava que ele também não sabia o que fazer. E a parte maldosa de Harry adorou saber disso.

- Então... – Começou o moreno para chamar atenção de Draco.

- Então? – Incentivou, respirando fundo.

- Está tudo bem? – Harry riu baixo ao ver a sobrancelha loira arquear-se em descrença. – Entre a gente, quero dizer.

- Quem tem que me dizer isso é você. – Retrucou, rolando os olhos.

- Claro. – Harry riu, envergonhado. – Eu...

Sem pensar nem uma vez, Harry tomou o rosto do loiro entre as mãos e o beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso. E ele não duvidava que dependesse. Draco, pego de surpresa, ficou ali parado com as mãos contorcendo a almofada, completamente sem reação. Aquilo queria dizer que estava tudo bem, não é?

- Se você fizer o favor de me beijar de volta, eu agradeceria bastante. – Harry resmungou contra a boca do loiro, que riu e voltou a juntar os lábios.

Quanto tempo os dois ficaram naquele sofá aos beijos, era um mistério. Draco já havia tomado seu lugar no colo de Harry e movimentava o quadril de uma maneira que só poderia ser descrita como obscena. Os dedos estavam enterrados nos cabelos escuros e ele fazia questão de engolir cada gemido que escapava por entre os lábios do moreno.

- Eu vou matar seu pai por me fazer ter a pior semana da minha vida. – Resmungou Harry aleatoriamente, enquanto plantava beijos no pescoço do loiro.

- Não, ele me ajudou a vir aqui e resolver tudo. – Draco murmurou em resposta, segurando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos para encará-lo e depositando selinhos nos lábios do outro. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Harry. Tanto.

- É o que?

- Eu senti sua falta. – Repetiu e se afastou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não. – Riu. – Seu pai te ajudou? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

- Pois é, parece que ele viu a merda que fez. – Murmurou, sorrindo e parecendo mais feliz do que Harry jamais o vira.

- Me conta isso direito. – Pediu Harry.

Cruzou os braços às costas do loiro, assim puxando-o mais para perto. Draco explicou todas as atitudes do pai em riqueza de detalhes, prestando atenção nas reações que isso causava em Harry. Ao fim do relato, o moreno estava de olhos arregalados e boca aberta – cômico, na opinião do loiro. Era difícil até para ele mesmo processar tudo aquilo, imagine para Harry! Mas a expressão no rosto do outro garoto lhe arrancou uma risadinha – que Harry nem pareceu ouvir, tão absorto em pensamentos - mesmo assim.

Harry estava achando mais que difícil acreditar que Lucius Malfoy realmente admitira um erro e ainda ajudara a consertá-lo. Não fazia sentido. Se aquele fosse o Malfoy que Sirius e seu pai o haviam contado sobre, teria de ter algo por trás. E boa coisa não podia ser.

- Tem certeza de que isso é sério? – Perguntou, desconfiado.

- Você não estava lá. – Acariciou o cabelo de Harry de leve. – Acho que ele realmente viu a merda que fez.

- Acho bom ou eu vou lá pessoalmente quebrar a cara dele!

- Hey! Ele ainda é meu pai, Harry! – Reclamou, estapeando a nuca do moreno.

- E isso ainda é uma cabeça! – Beliscou a barriga de Draco. Os dois riram.

_Meu Deus do céu_, pensou Harry. Tudo em Draco praticamente o fazia babar, poderia ficar o dia inteiro apenas observando o modo como ele ria ou como ele arqueava as sobrancelhas para tudo ou como ele beijava Harry de um jeito que o fazia ir à outro planeta e voltar. Harry sentira tanta fala disso que mal poderia colocar em palavras. Na verdade, até era possível, o moreno estava considerando as possibilidades antes de dizer qualquer coisa quando a voz baixa de Draco interrompeu.

- O que foi? – Indagou ao ver que Harry não mais ria.

- Eu te amo. – Disse, antes que pudesse controlar aquela boca maldita.

No mesmo momento, Draco saiu de seu colo e se levantou, parando de frente para ele, assustado. Era isso. Harry finalmente havia estragado tudo. Assustara o loiro e agora nunca mais o veria. Seus olhos estavam presos um no outro e o que o moreno via nas íris azuladas era surpresa e descrença. Seu rosto queimou como o inferno e ele precisava urgentemente sair dali. Então, correu como o Diabo corre da cruz para a cozinha.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada Sonialeme, Ines G. Black, Marina Feltcliffe, Pandora Beaumont, Yann Riddle Black, Deryck Astaire, Maru, MarciaBS, Mila B, Ju e Jos Elias.<strong>

**Meu deus, a cada capítulo postado vocês capricham mais e mais nos comentários! Meus parabéns.  
>Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de todos vocês. Pelas palavras de apoios e opiniões, significam muito para nós, tenham certeza!<strong>

**Bem, Yann Riddle Black e Marina Feltcliffe perguntaram se o fanfic está no fim e resolvi responder por aqui para que todos fiquem cientes. Sim, estamos na reta final, infelizmente. Essa história terá 22 capítulos mais um epílogo. Ainda temos alguns capítulo pela frente, mas estamos perto do fim. **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. O sofrimento chegou ou sim, finalmente! HAHAHAHA **

**Boa volta às aulas para aqueles que estão de volta ao colégio nessa segunda, como Carol e eu. **

**Beijo grande, muito obrigada! Boa semana pra vocês e até próximo sábado. **


	20. Unbroken

Capítulo 20  
><em>Unbroken<em>

Harry se virou, dando de cara com Draco parado à porta da cozinha, encostado ao batente, observando-o com algo indescritível no olhar. Quase se engasgou com a água, na verdade, ele esqueceu-se completamente de que estivera tomando água. Uma gota do líquido escapou por entre seus lábios e o copo, descendo pelo seu pescoço e sumindo dentro da jaqueta de couro. Retirou o copo da boca, lentamente, e passou a língua pelos lábios. Draco, do outro lado da cozinha, estreitou os olhos.

Segundos depois, Harry estava contra a geladeira com um Draco desesperado beijando-o com voracidade. As mãos do loiro seguravam seu rosto e Harry gemeu contra os lábios finos que violavam os seus. Ele agarrou o tecido da camisa do outro garoto com força e se deixou levar. Se deixou levar pela sensação de Draco pressionando seu corpo contra a porta da geladeira, pela força com a qual Draco o beijava que provavelmente o machucaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas Harry não se importava, ele queria aquilo. Ele precisava sentir Draco daquela maneira voraz e desenfreada, selvagem. Seu coração batia tão forte contra a caixa torácica que parecia querer abrir um buraco em seu peito e escapar, suas mãos tremiam e era disso que ele gostava. Toda aquela necessidade que o fazia esquecer-se de tudo. Ele poderia ficar a vida toda apenas beijando Draco daquela maneira. Mas o loiro parecia pensar diferente.

Draco caiu de joelhos em frente a Harry sem nem pensar. Seu coração falhou e o ar pareceu escapar de seus pulmões quando se viu naquela situação. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou um Harry surpreso, de olhos arregalados, como se também não estivesse acreditando que aquilo estava, de fato, acontecendo. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior com força, mais nervoso do que já estivera em toda sua vida. Suas mãos estavam tremendo quando as elevou para o cós da calça do moreno.

Ele estava descendo o zíper lentamente, tomando cuidado para fazer uma leve pressão no volume escondido pelo tecido, quando olhou para Harry. Os olhos normalmente tão claros estavam escurecidos e as pupilas muito dilatadas. Draco deu um sorriso de lado e puxou os jeans para baixo bem rápido, porque se ele fosse parar para pensar, provavelmente desistiria de tudo.

Harry abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário quando Draco segurou sua ereção bem diante de seu rosto. O moreno bateu as mãos na geladeira com força, xingando e fechando os olhos. Os joelhos de Draco estavam começando a incomodar, mas não é como se ele se importasse no momento.

Ele se permitiu encarar a ereção em sua mão por um momento e pensou que aquilo certamente não caberia na sua boca. Quer dizer, ele já havia recebido um... Bem, boquete antes e tudo correra bem, mas aquilo era diferente. Draco não fazia ideia do que fazer, mas uma parte bem pequenininha de seu cérebro achava aquilo excitante pra caramba, porque quando ele olhava para Harry e escutava todos aqueles gemidos, Draco se sentia mais poderoso do que jamais se sentiu na vida. Era ele que estava deixando Harry tão descontrolado, batendo a cabeça repetidamente contra a geladeira.

Enquanto Draco discutia internamente, Harry estava fazendo o possível e o impossível para não agarrar o loiro. Suas mãos estavam apertadas em punho e, não conseguindo conter o impulso, seus quadris se jogaram para frente, em direção à mão estimuladora. Draco ergueu o olhar para o rosto do moreno, os olhos verdes estavam fixos nos cinzas, encarando Draco com um certo fascínio que fez seu coração acelerar ainda mais – como se fosse possível. E também o fez se decidir.

Draco queria aquilo. Ele queria ver Harry perder a vergonha na cara, perder a compostura. Ele queria ouvir os gemidos de Harry e queria, acima de tudo, ser o motivo.

Então, experimentalmente, Draco cobriu a glande com a boca, sentindo o gosto esquisito na ponta da língua. Um gosto que não era totalmente desagradável, mas era uma novidade. Draco abriu a boca o máximo que pôde e fez um movimento com a língua que pareceu ter agradado e muito a julgar pelos sons que Harry deixava escapar. Tentou olhar para o rosto do moreno e o que viu fez um arrepio subir pela espinha. Toda a atenção de Harry estava voltada para ele, mais precisamente para sua boca.

Ele não pensou duas vezes – na verdade, não pensou nem uma – antes de abocanhar o máximo que conseguia. Afinal, se ele estava naquela situação, o mínimo que poderia fazer seria cair de boca e ir até o fim. Era melhor deixar os pensamentos de lado.

Segurou a cintura de Harry, tentando relaxar o maxilar e aproveitar aquilo também. Mas ele descobriu, segundos depois, que isso não era nada fácil. Pelo menos, não de primeira, já que ele engasgou. Irritado consigo mesmo, empurrou o quadril do moreno contra a geladeira e o segurou ali. Harry fez um som estrangulado, piscando longamente, mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de abrir os olhos, Draco já estava tentando de novo.

Dessa vez, ele conseguiu relaxar e não tentou abocanhar tudo de uma vez. Por um momento, ele se permitiu sentir simpatia por todas as pessoas que faziam aquilo bem feito e todas – e poucas – as garotas que fizeram nele. Mas a simpatia durou pouco. Logo, Draco lembrou que, bem, _ele_ era a garota dessa vez. Seu rosto queimou de vergonha ou talvez de prazer, Draco nunca saberia.

Relaxando mais a garganta, ele fechou os olhos e sentiu a ereção de Harry deslizar só mais um pouco na sua boca. Draco tornou a mexer a cabeça, dessa vez para trás, chupando e passando a língua durante todo o movimento até que sua boca estivesse ao redor da glande.

Seus lábios estavam molhados com saliva. A segunda vez que tentou, o pênis de Harry deslizou com mais facilidade. Assim que se acostumou o suficiente com o movimento para acabar gostando da coisa, Draco passou colocar mais empenho na tarefa. Agora, ele chupava com força, saindo e chupando de volta, movimentando a língua durante todo o processo.

Ele sentia a boca cheia de saliva. Podia sentir o desconforto por ter que ficar de boca aberta, mas não importava. Porque se era só isso que ele precisava fazer para ter Harry o encarando daquela maneira fascinada, não tinha o menor problema, então. Draco poderia aguentar qualquer coisa, e Harry? Harry definitivamente não tinha do que reclamar.

Demorou mais um pouco, mas Draco estava realmente pegando o jeito. Quando experimentou engolir um pouco mais da ereção de Harry, não se engasgou quando esta tocou sua garganta e ele já conseguia conciliar os movimentos com a respiração. Sua determinação de fazer aquilo perfeito só aumentava à medida que Draco prestava mais e mais atenção aos sons que Harry fazia. Ele estava tão entretido que nem havia percebido que Harry estava completamente descontrolado.

Draco teria sorrido satisfeito se sua boca não estivesse tão cheia. Ele passou a repetir os movimentos que pareciam fazer Harry gemer mais alto. E o moreno, por sua vez, não parecia saber o que fazer com as mãos, então, ele só se agarrava à geladeira e se controlava para não agarrar a cabeça do loiro.

Draco nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas estava gostando pra caramba daquilo. Gostava de ter a ereção de Harry na sua boca, gostava do gosto, gostava de chupar, gostava de lamber, gostava das sensações e até da dor no joelho ele estava começando a gostar. Era tão bom que ele estava precisando de muito autocontrole para não abrir o zíper da calça e se tocar.

Harry estava dizendo coisas incoerentes, no geral seu nome. Ele repetia o nome de Draco, sem fôlego, como se isso fosse acabar com a fome no mundo. Harry tentava dizer o quão perfeito Draco estava ajoelhado no chão da cozinha o chupando, mas no meio das frases ele sempre soltava um palavrão. E o loiro se empenhava mais e mais. O quadril do moreno se movimentava devagar num entra e sai, ele acompanhava o ritmo que Draco propunha e os sons que escapavam por entre seus lábios estavam ficando cada vez mais desesperados.

Draco sentiu a mão de Harry em seu rosto e abriu os olhos – que ele nem se lembrava de ter fechado. Ele apenas encarou, sentindo os dedos do moreno tocarem de leve sua bochecha, como se ele quisesse se sentir dentro da boca de Draco.

Draco jamais admitiria, nem mesmo sob tortura, mas ele próprio emitia sons de satisfação. Claro que se perguntassem ele juraria para sempre que a coisa toda foi nojenta e que odiara ficar de joelhos chupando Harry.

É, tá bom então.

E ele ficaria ali por um bom tempo, provavelmente até o fim, se Harry não o tivesse puxado e invadido sua boca num beijo que lhe tirou o fôlego. O moreno o empurrou contra a parede ao lado da geladeira e no segundo seguinte, Draco se viu sem calças. Ele observou quando as mãos de Harry espalmaram-se na parede atrás de si e o rosto bonito escondeu-se em seu pescoço, mordendo a pele clara.

Draco agarrou-se a Harry como se sua vida dependesse disso, fechando os olhos. O moreno movimentava os quadris rapidamente, roçando as ereções com força. Ele agarrou a coxa de Draco e puxou-a para cima até a altura de sua cintura. O loiro gemeu esganiçado. Seus dedos se enrolaram nos fios escuros do cabelo de Harry. Todo seu corpo estava quente e ele sentia como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Repetindo o nome de Harry como se fosse um mantra, Draco gozou, sujando a jaqueta de couro do moreno. Ele puxou o cabelo entre seus dedos quando sentiu uma dor aguda em seu pescoço. Harry seguiu-o minutos depois, gemendo seu nome baixinho.

Ainda presos juntos num abraço, ambos ofegavam. Harry sorvia o perfume de Draco como se quisesse gravá-lo pra sempre em sua memória. Só ele sabia a falta que ele sentira do loiro. Draco passou a afagar os cabelos negros carinhosamente.

- Repete? – Draco pediu desencostando a testa do peito de Harry para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Repete o que você disse lá na sala? – Ele pediu e sorriu ao ver Harry corar.

- Eu te amo. – Ele repetiu e o loiro sorriu. – Eu não sei como consegui passar essa semana sem você.

- Eu acredito que não tenha sido um problema já que o Diggory estava sempre colado em você...

- Draco. – Harry interrompeu. – Pare com esse ciúme idiota que você tem do Cedric. Não teve um minuto em que eu estava com ele que não desejei que fosse você no lugar dele. Eu não quero mais ninguém e não preciso de mais ninguém. É apenas você, Draco. Eu te amo.

- É apenas você, Harry. – Ele disse deslizando a ponta de dedo da testa do moreno, passando por seu nariz, até chegar aos lábios finos e contorná-los. – Eu também te amo.

- Você é meu, eu sou seu. Fim da conversa. – Harry sorriu.

- Então... – Draco corou. – Estamos colocando rótulos agora?

- Sim, estamos. – Ele riu. – Estamos namorando, Draco, se é isso que você quer saber.

- E é você quem decide? – O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha. – É só "estamos namorando" e pronto?

- O que você quer? Um anel? Que eu fique de joelhos?

- Eu quero que você faça o pedido direito. Eu posso não ser uma garota, mas tenho minhas exigências.

- Oh, certo, me desculpe. – Harry riu novamente e pigarreou. – Okay. Draco Malfoy, você quer namorar comigo? Eu prometo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença... – O moreno parou quando recebeu um soco fraco no peito. – Ai!

- Cale a boca, Harry! Você está arruinando o momento.

- Você me mandou fazer direito! – Harry disse fingindo estar ultrajado.

- Você não leva nada a sério, meu deus? – Draco riu. – Certo. Sim, Harry, eu aceito.

- Ótimo! – Ele deu um selinho no loiro. – Agora vamos subir e oficializar tudo. Ou você quer que eu te coloque no colo e te carregue escada à cima?

- Imbecil! – Draco deu outro soco no moreno, ambos rindo.

Harry observou Draco até as risadas morrerem e eles permaneceram apenas se encarando com um sorriso enorme nos rostos. O loiro juntou seus lábios num beijo carinhoso, mas nem por isso o desejo deixava de influenciar em seus movimentos.

* * *

><p>Seus olhos se abriram para encontrar o escuro do quarto. Sentiu as cobertas finas sobre seu corpo, o tecido fazendo-se perceber ao tocar sua pele. Sorriu sozinho para a escuridão – que lhe parecia cada vez mais clara à medida que se acostumava a ela – ao perceber que sua cabeça não estava apoiada em um travesseiro e sim em <em>Harry<em>. O braço do moreno estava apoiado sem pretensões em sua cintura e o corpo quente colado ao seu, passando a sensação já conhecida de segurança e familiaridade.

Draco sorriu. Em algum lugar dentro dele ainda havia uma pontada de receio de que aquilo fosse um sonho. O loiro perdera a conta de quantas vezes sonhara em acordar ao lado de Harry, com os beijos de Harry, nos braços de Harry. Era quase surreal acreditar que naquele momento Draco estava acordando para perceber que aquilo _era _vida real.

Harry tinha a cabeça parcialmente virada na direção do loiro. O cabelo escuro apontava para todas as direções, como de costume. Draco observou o nariz, o contorno delicado dos lábios perfeitos. Antes que pudesse se controlar, sua mão deslizava pela pele do moreno, do abdômen ao rosto. Draco sorriu de novo. Harry era _lindo_, tão lindo que chegava a fazer seu coração acelerar como faria à uma pré-adolescente miseravelmente apaixonada. E ele se sentia como tal naquele momento.

Seus dedos acariciaram a bochecha e seu polegar tocou os lábios de Harry. Draco se perguntava como _Harry Potter_, que poderia ter qualquer pessoa no mundo, se apaixonara por ele. O loiro sabia que não era a pessoa mais simpática, mas Harry insistira nele como ninguém jamais fizera e ele simplesmente não pudera dizer não. E somente a noção de que Harry o amava fez Draco se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Sem perceber, ele estava sorrindo outra vez. Devia parecer um lunático observando Harry dormir e sorrindo igual um psicopata para ele, mas não era como se Draco conseguisse evitar. Sequer lembrava-se da última que havia se sentido assim, na verdade, ele _nunca_ havia se sentido assim sua vida toda. Estivera tão concentrado nos próprios pensamentos que soltou uma exclamação não muito masculina quando algo tocou seu pulso. Harry estava com os olhos verdes amostra e exibia um sorriso sonolento, encarando-o fixamente.

Tocou o rosto de Draco de leve e o observou atentamente. Os olhos cinza fixos nos dele o olhando com algo que Harry nunca havia visto lá antes. Era carinho. E a intensidade do olhar do loiro fez seu coração falhar uma batida. Era como se tivesse esperado a vida toda para ser olhado daquele jeito e agora não parecia nem real.

O sorriso doce de Draco transformou-se drasticamente e ele tocou o polegar de Harry com os lábios. Enquanto sua mão acariciava a nuca do moreno, ele cobriu o dedo com a boca, circulando-o com a língua, sugestivo. Os olhos verdes imediatamente tornaram-se tão escuros quanto o céu lá fora.

- Draco... – Harry sussurrou em tom de aviso.

Sem dar ouvidos ao aviso, a mão do loiro deslizou pelo pescoço de Harry até descansá-la em seu peito, em cima do coração. Ele chupou o polegar e sorriu ao escutar o som apreciativo escapar da garganta do moreno. Inclinou-se para beijar o pescoço do outro, no pomo-de-adão, e foi recompensado com um gemido baixo. Draco trilhou um caminho com a língua até pouco acima do umbigo de Harry. Ali, ele parou e pulou para o quadril, depositando beijos e lambidas até a coxa grossa. Ele sentiu quando a mão do moreno tocou seu cabelo de leve, sem forçá-lo a nada, e sorriu sacana.

Sua mão agarrou a coxa de Harry e depositou um beijo na parte interna, sua boca próxima demais da ereção do moreno. Foi então que ele se lembrou da noite anterior, de como ele havia se ajoelhado na frente de Harry e tomado o membro do moreno na boca. E de repente Draco queria _tanto_ fazer aquilo de novo que só a ideia fazia seu coração acelerar e um tremor prazeroso percorrer todo seu corpo.

- Draco. – Harry gemeu. O tom necessitado ecoando na mente de Draco.

No segundo seguinte, Draco tocava a ereção do moreno com seus lábios. O gosto era estranhamente familiar agora. Ele sorriu um pouco antes de tomar quase tudo de uma vez na boca num movimento só. Harry se contorceu na cama, agarrando os fios loiros e repetindo seu nome cada vez mais alto. Draco estava mais empenhado que nunca, incentivado pelos gemidos nada discretos e as puxadas fortes em seu cabelo quando, sem aviso, Harry _realmente_ puxou seu cabelo, forçando-o a parar.

No meio das incoerências e dos palavrões que povoavam a mente de Harry, um pensamento o atingiu como um tiro bem no meio da testa: _Draco era bom demais nisso_. Era quase como se ele tivesse feito aquilo milhares de vezes e a imagens de Draco fazendo aquilo em outros garotos fez Harry perder a cabeça de vez e parar tudo.

- Harry, o que foi? Eu te machuquei? – A voz de Draco tinha uma preocupação óbvia, mas Harry não estava ouvindo.

- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? – Perguntou, soando extremamente ofendido.

- Como assim? – O loiro piscou algumas vezes, sem realmente entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

Harry cruzou os braços e o encarou, o monstro enorme do ciúme rugindo revoltado em seu peito. Ele sabia que Draco não era virgem e não o incomodava _muito_ o fato do loiro ter dormido com garotas antes, mas só de pensar em _seu_ Draco com outro garoto... Já planejava matar dolorosamente quem quer que fosse.

- Isso! – Harry gesticulou. – Você é bom demais pra nunca ter feito isso antes, Draco!

Diante daquilo, Draco simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar e explodiu em risadas histéricas. Harry apenas o olhava emburrado, seus lábios estavam moldados num bico involuntário que só fazia o loiro rir ainda mais.

- Harry, não seja ridículo. – Disse, tentando controlar as gargalhadas. – Sério? Você está com ciúmes por isso?

- Draco! – Exclamou. Draco respirou fundo, finalmente controlando-se e se inclinou.

- Você está _mesmo_ com ciúmes? – Perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Harry apenas fez uma careta e olhou para o outro lado. Draco colocou as mãos nos ombros do moreno e avançou, lambendo seu rosto.

- Draco! – Harry exclamou de novo meio engasgado. Draco sorriu e colou sua boca a orelha do moreno.

- Você é o primeiro e único garoto com quem eu fiquei e vou ficar, Harry. – Sussurrou, circulando a ereção de Harry com os dedos, o estimulando. O moreno xingou baixinho e agarrou os lençóis com força, movendo os quadris junto com a mão de Draco. – Achei que você já soubesse disso. Você é o único. Só você me faz sentir essas coisas.

Harry abriu a boca para fazer mais algum comentário ou xingar de novo, mas antes que tivesse tempo Draco montou nele. _Montou_. De verdade.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com força e engoliu um grito. Ele tinha esquecido como aquilo _doía_. Todo seu corpo queimou e ele se sentia _cheio_ demais. Respirou fundo, tentando deixar a dor de lado. As mãos de Harry estavam em suas coxas, apertando-as com força e ao olhar em seu rosto, tudo que Draco viu foi uma concentração sem tamanho. Sorriu diante da cena e espalmou ambas as mãos no peito do moreno, movimentando o quadril devagar.

Demorou mais algum tempo para Draco se acostumar e os dois encontrarem um ritmo que funcionasse, mas quando encontraram, o loiro sentiu uma estranha sensação de posse correr pelo seu corpo. Harry mantinha apenas uma mão em sua cintura e a outra na coxa, deixando-o fazer todo o trabalho e olhando-o daquele jeito fascinado. Draco queria gargalhar como um maníaco só ao pensamento de que _ele_ estava no controle agora.

Harry olhou para o loiro. Os movimentos lentos do quadril de Draco eram o paraíso e o inferno ao mesmo tempo, eram precisos, mas não chegavam nem perto de satisfazer sua vontade. No entanto, ele deixaria como estava, porque observar Draco em cima de si, vê-lo morder o lábio inferior daquele jeito quase obsceno sem intenção era mais prazeroso do que fazer aquilo rápido.

Harry costumava acreditar que não existia ninguém perfeito. Isso antes de conhecer Draco. Agora, ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra palavra para descrever o loiro. Draco era perfeito e era _seu_. Segurou sua cintura com as duas mãos, marcando a pele branca, e se deliciou com um olhar desejoso do outro antes de vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás, movendo-se mais rápido e levando-os ao melhor orgasmo de suas vidas.

Ambos puxavam o ar com força quando Draco abraçou o moreno, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, deixando pequenos beijos no local. Harry podia sentir o loiro sorrindo contra sua pele e sorriu também, acariciando as costas do namorado com carinho. Passaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas tentando normalizar suas respirações entre carinhos.

- Você é um idiota, Harry. – Draco disse contra seu pescoço, ainda sorrindo. – Quase estragou o momento.

- O que você queria que eu pensasse? – O moreno o abraçou de forma possessiva, fazendo o loiro em seus braços sorrir mais.

- Eu sou do tipo que se empenha nas coisas que faz e você devia saber disso a essa altura.

- Oh, acredite, eu sei. – Harry riu. – Mas o ciúme me cegou. Não me culpe.

Draco levantou a cabeça para olhar para Harry. As íris verdes – ainda livres dos óculos – brilhavam com algo que ele nunca vira antes, mas se encarasse seu próprio reflexo num espelho, encontraria o mesmo cintilando nas íris azul-prateadas. O loiro subiu uma mão pelo braço esquerdo do moreno até chegar a seu rosto, acariciando a bochecha com seu polegar. Harry manteve suas mãos possessivas na cintura de Draco.

Harry deixou seu sorriso crescer em seus lábios, mostrando os dentes brancos. Ele nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda sua vida. Draco estava ali e era s_eu _namorado. O moreno lutava contra a vontade de abrir a janela e gritar para o mundo como sua realidade era perfeita.

O loiro beijou Harry rapidamente e levantou-se de seu colo para deitar-se ao seu lado. Harry enlaçou a cintura de Draco e o puxou para perto. O mais perto que pôde, quase como se quisesse fundir seus corpos, numa promessa muda de que nunca o deixaria sair dali. O loiro apenas aconchegou-se nos braços do moreno, soltando um suspiro satisfeito quando Harry puxou o lençol macio para cobri-los.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Tanto, tanto, tanto. – Harry disse alteando a voz a cada repetição. – Não se passou um dia onde eu não tenha cogitado fingir que eu não havia visto nada. Eu acho que nunca passei tanto tempo pensando na minha vida. Eu tentei entender, eu revivi cada minuto, me perguntando em que momento você deu algum sinal sobre não estar interessado.

- Eu sempre estive. – O loiro apressou-se em dizer.

- Eu sei. Agora eu sei.

- Eu tive medo de acordar um dia e perceber que eu estava superando o que aconteceu. Eu não queria esquecer nada, nenhum momento, nem mesmo as dores. Eu nunca temi o que eu ganhei por te amar e muito menos o que perdi. – Draco fazia desenhos abstratos sobre o peito de Harry com os dedos e sorria quando o garoto se arrepiava com o toque leve.

- E o que você perdeu?

- O juízo, talvez? – Ele riu. – Nada que realmente importe, Harry. As coisas que ganhei são maiores e melhores.

- Eu aposto que mais tarde você vai negar que disse tudo isso. – Harry deu uma risada nasal.

- Provavelmente. Eu sou um Malfoy. Os Malfoy, além de orgulhosos, não são os maiores fãs de demonstrações de afeto e palavras ternas. – Draco também riu.

- Mas agora você não é um Malfoy. Agora você é apenas Draco.

- Exatamente. – Ele sorriu e beijou Harry rapidamente. – É por isso que eu digo sem medo: eu te amo, Harry James Potter.

Harry apertou Draco em seus braços e o beijou com paixão. Ele teve certeza naquele momento que nunca cansaria do loiro. Nunca cansaria do gosto de seus lábios, da maciez de sua língua, da suavidade de sua pele, de seus toques.

- Está com fome? – Harry perguntou após alguns minutos onde eles apenas se encararam. Ele nunca se cansaria daquele silêncio confortável entre os dois.

- Eu poderia comer alguma coisa. – Draco deu de ombros e sorriu. – Você acaba com minhas energias.

- E não me arrependo. – O moreno disse maliciosamente.

- Eu sei que não. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Sua família não está lá embaixo?

- Hm... – Harry levantou a cabeça para olhar o relógio sobre a escrivaninha. – Não. Estão dormindo. São quase três da manhã.

- Oh, é mesmo? Ótimo!

Draco sorriu e levantou-se, enrolando o lençol na cintura enquanto catava suas roupas pelo quarto. O loiro estava indo de encontro a sua calça caída no chão quando o lençol soltou-se de sua cintura. Melhor, o lençol fora puxado de sua cintura.

Draco olhou por cima do ombro para ver Harry segurando a ponta do lençol, olhando-o com um sorriso maroto. Os olhos cor de esmeralda brilharam cheios de malicia enquanto desciam por cada curva do corpo esguio de Draco.

- Harry. – O loiro chamou em tom de aviso.

- O quê? – Harry manteve os olhos descendo pelo abdômen do namorado.

- Nós vamos descer ou não? – Ele cruzou os braços e negou-se a corar sob o olhar do moreno. Ninguém nunca o havia olhado com tanto desejo antes.

- Eu acho que tenho idéias melhores. – Harry disse levantando-se da cama e andando em direção ao loiro em passos felinos. Draco engoliu em seco, não conseguindo evitar seus olhos de descerem pelo corpo do moreno também.

- E eu quero saber todas elas, mas antes podemos comer alguma coisa? – Draco pediu na tentativa de fazer o moreno parar ou ele não mais conseguiria se controlar.

- Tudo bem. – O moreno suspirou. – Mas vamos logo.

Em silêncio profundo e piscando os olhos freneticamente através do escuro, Draco e Harry se esgueiraram pelos corredores da casa dos Potter. O moreno andava à frente, guiando o loiro pela mão, seus dedos entrelaçados.

Ao chegar às escadas, Harry deu uma rápida olhada pro andar de baixo antes de descer na ponta do pé, olhando sobre o ombro para ver que os cabelos loiros de Draco não pareciam brilhar menos, mesmo com a ausência de luz.

Pela grande janela da sala – agora fechada – era possível ver os relâmpagos que cortavam o céu entre as nuvens pesadas e cinzentas. Não estava chovendo naquele momento, mas as luzes dos riscos elétricos deixaram claro que uma tempestade estava por vir. Harry silenciosamente pediu que não trovejasse.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, Harry acendeu a luz da cozinha e esfregou as mãos uma na outra. O loiro lutou contra o impulso de voltar para o conforto das cobertas quentes da cama do moreno e nunca mais sair de lá. Draco agradeceu por se sentir desconfortável o suficiente em andar pelos corredores da casa sem camisa e ter vestido a sua com receio de encontrar algum familiar do moreno por ali. Harry, por sua vez, se arrepiava constantemente a cada passo, quando a planta de seus pés entrava em contato com o chão frio ou quando a brisa fria envolvia seu peito nu.

O moreno de olhos verdes foi atrás de dois pratos nos armários e Draco fez uma careta ao que o namorado parecia estar fazendo mais barulho do que deveria e bufou ao pensar que se àquela altura todos na casa estivessem acordados, ele não se surpreenderia.

- Ah! Tem pudim! – Harry exclamou como uma criança que encontra a árvore de natal cheia de presentes. – Quer um pouco?

- Pudim não tira a fome de ninguém, Harry. – Draco revirou os olhos e adiantou-se em direção ao moreno. – Por que você não se senta e eu faço um sanduíche? Depois comemos pudim.

- E você sabe fazer sanduíche? – O moreno perguntou com tom brincalhão.

- O que você acha que eu sou? Algum tipo de alienado? Algum demente? – O loiro voltou a revirar os olhos quando Harry riu. – Nem responda.

- Certo. Eu vou tirar as coisas da geladeira. – Ele teria dado um passo à frente se Draco não tivesse segurado seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Sente-se, Harry. Você é desastrado demais para o seu próprio bem e a quadra inteira deve ter acordado com o barulho que você fez pegando os pratos. – Draco deu um selinho rápido no outro garoto. – Só me diga onde estão as coisas que eu dou um jeito.

- Tudo bem. – Harry sorriu, mas suspirou insatisfeito quando se viu livre do toque do loiro.

O moreno observou fascinado enquanto Draco mostrava-se mais conhecedor do uso de eletrodomésticos do que ele poderia sequer imaginar. Era engraçado, Harry nunca imaginara um Malfoy sujando as mãos com manteiga. Uma vontade louca de rir se apossou do garoto quando ele tentou imaginar Narcissa Malfoy com suas mãos delicadas segurando uma faca que escorregava entre seus dedos finos por estar melada. Melhor, Lucius Malfoy e toda sua pose superior colocando fatias de queijo e presunto no pão. Draco o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada quando o moreno soltou um barulho estranho pela garganta.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Pode continuar. – Ele fez um gesto displicente.

- No que você estava pensando, Harry? – Draco perguntou vendo o divertimento nas íris verdes e colocou a faca de lado, cruzando os braços.

- Na sua mãe preparando um sanduíche. E no seu pai também. – O barulho se repetiu e Draco percebeu que aquilo era Harry tentando segurar uma risada.

- Oh, você não sabia? Pelo menos uma vez por ano todos os Malfoy se reúnem para preparar sanduíches. É uma tradição antiga. Meu avô e minha avó às vezes vêm para lembrar-se dos velhos costumes. É por isso que eu sei fazer sanduíches. – Draco explicou rapidamente, uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

- Isso é sério? – Harry perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não! – Draco riu. – Jesus, Harry, você é besta demais. – Ele virou-se para voltar a preparar os sanduíches.

- Quem sabe? Talvez tenha sido assim que surgiu o Malfoy's Burguers, afinal de contas.

- Não seja idiota. – Draco soltou uma risadinha e após alguns minutos em silêncio ele olhou por sobre o ombro rapidamente. – Ei, é verdade que o Longbottom destruiu o próprio kit de química na aula de Snape?

- É. – Harry lembrou rindo. – Ele fica incrivelmente nervoso com a presença do professor Snape e acaba bagunçando tudo. Oh, e Seamus explodiu o dele.

- Mesmo? – O loiro acompanhou o outro numa risada. – Isso explica por que Severus anda mais insatisfeito que o normal ultimamente.

- Argh, não o chame pelo primeiro nome, é estranho. – Harry grunhiu.

- Ele é meu padrinho. Você chama o seu pelo primeiro nome.

- Sim, mas é diferente. É do professor Snape que estamos falando. – Mais um arrepio de frio fez o moreno estremecer e ele cruzou os braços.

- E quanto ao professor Lupin? Você o chama pelo primeiro nome. – Draco analisou a sanduicheira por alguns segundos antes de ligá-la à tomada.

- Ele me segurou nos braços quando eu não havia nem aberto os olhos ainda.

- Severus também.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Harry parou um momento, analisando o loiro. – Eu não consigo imaginar.

- Lembra o que Dumbledore disse sobre manter a mente aberta quando você voltou ao colégio duas semanas atrás? – Draco lançou um sorriso de canto para o garoto por sobre o ombro, antes de virar-se de volta para colocar os sanduíches na sanduicheira. – Isso é puro preconceito seu.

- E você consegue imaginar o Moony me segurando no colo?

- Claro que consigo. – O loiro virou e encostou-se no balcão, cruzando os braços, ainda sorrindo. – Tem uma foto no seu quarto pra ajudar na criação de imagens.

- Ah, claro. – Harry riu levantando-se e andando em direção ao outro garoto.

- Eu disse que você deveria ter colocado uma camisa. – Draco disse no que ele viu o moreno estremecer novamente.

- Por que você não me esquenta? – Ele pediu fazendo um biquinho ridículo, provocando risadas no outro.

Harry passou os braços na cintura de Draco, colando seus corpos com uma facilidade familiar. O loiro envolveu o pescoço do outro com os braços e o puxou também, colando suas testas, embrenhando umas das mãos nos cabelos negros. Ambos sorriram antes de colarem seus lábios.

Suas línguas não demorarem a estarem dançando juntas, lentas, saboreando, sentindo. Draco soltou um som apreciativo quando Harry o apertou mais em seu abraço. A mão que antes estava nos cabelos do moreno desceu para sua nuca, puxando-o, instigando-o a aprofundar o beijo cada vez mais.

Harry não estava mais com frio, isso era um fato, mas ele ainda tremia um pouco. Era esse o efeito que Draco tinha sobre ele e ele não estava reclamando. Ambos poderiam ter tido um infarto quando a voz sonolenta de Lily soou.

- Olá, rapazes. – Ela disse bocejando, passando por eles como se não visse o que eles estavam fazendo.

Num pulo eles se afastaram, Harry automaticamente sentiu frio. Xingando mentalmente ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, lançando um olhar rápido a Draco, que ofegava, as bochechas e os lábios numa disputa de qual estaria mais vermelho.

- Mãe. – Harry disse, a voz trêmula. – Acordada essa hora?

- Senti sede. – Ela deu de ombros e olhou pros dois. – E vocês? O que estão fazendo?

- Er... Hm... – Como se fosse possível, ambos coraram mais ainda.

- Fome. – Draco disse rapidamente, apontando para o aparelho que escolheu o momento perfeito para apitar.

- Certo. – A ruiva tomou um copo d'água em dois goles. – Terminem, arrumem essa bagunça e vão pra cama. Dormir. – Ela adicionou rapidamente.

- Sim, senhora. – Ambos disseram.

- Boa noite, garotos. – Lily sorriu docemente, dando um aceno fraco.

- Boa noite, Sra. Potter. – Draco respondeu simpaticamente, fingindo estar ocupado colocando os sanduíches nos pratos.

- Boa noite, mãe. Até amanhã. – Harry acenou quando a sombra de sua mãe começou a sumir na escada, ele virou para Draco em seguida e riu.

- Não tem graça. – O loiro deu um murro fraco no peito do outro. – Eu quase tive um ataque do coração.

- Dramático. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Acho que ela andou tendo aulas com sua mãe à surdina. Viu como ela foi discreta? Fingiu que nem viu.

- Oh, eu não sei por que isso não me conforta como deveria. – Draco deu um dos pratos a Harry e pegou o outro, indo até a mesa.

- Os Potter podem ser mais sofisticados do que você pensa, Sr. Malfoy. – Harry disse em tom de provocação, sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

- E você já me provou isso, Sr. Potter. – O loiro devolveu no mesmo tom, sorrindo travesso.

- Então pronto. – Harry pegou o sanduíche com a mão e deu uma mordida. Draco revirou os olhos. Tão primitivo.

- É, mas às vezes eu acho que aquilo foi apenas um sonho. – Ele pegou um guardanapo e estendeu a Harry.

- Não precisa. – Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Claro que precisa. Se você acha que vai me tocar com essa mão sebosa, está muito enganado.

- Quando estivermos lá em cima, eu duvido muito que você vá se preocupar. – O moreno sorriu de canto e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do namorado. – Quando eu estiver com minhas mãos em você, descendo pelo seu corpo, tocando em você, _possuindo _você, você sabe que não vai reclamar, Draco, você sabe que não.

Draco sentiu um arrepio violento descendo por sua espinha, fazendo-o estremecer e deixou um gemido inconsciente escapar por seus lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados. Harry voltou a recostar-se no espaldar da cadeira para observar as reações do outros. Os olhos cinzentos abriram-se para demonstrar apenas desejo, o que os escureceu.

- Coma isso logo, Harry. – Ele exigiu, os dentes trincados, sem tirar os olhos do outro.

Harry riu baixinho, inclinando-se para depositar um beijo calmo nos lábios ainda vermelhos de Draco. Ao se afastar, o loiro também sorria. Um sorriso que Draco só dava a Harry e que fazia tudo melhorar instantaneamente.

* * *

><p>Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, e consciente do peso extra em seu peito, ele sorriu. Baixou o olhar para encontrar as mechas loiras de Draco fora do lugar e uma de suas mãos pousada sobre o abdômen de Harry.<p>

Não havia luz por trás das cortinas, mas o relógio marcava 1 hora da tarde. Com cuidado, Harry se levantou, ouvindo Draco choramingar alguma coisa incoerente e se encolher na cama, suspirando em seguida.

O moreno puxou um pouco a cortina e viu que nevava lá fora. Flocos brancos caiam tranqüilos até juntarem-se aos outros, assim formando uma fina camada pálida sobre o jardim dos Potter. Sorte a sua ter ligado a aquecedor antes de dormir, caso contrário eles teriam congelado.

Dali Harry seguiu para o banheiro, se certificando de que a água estava quente antes de entrar debaixo da ducha forte e ficar lá por pelo menos dez minutos, apenas sentindo a água massagear seus músculos. Eles tiveram uma noite ocupada e as lembranças fizeram-no sorrir e arrepios desceram por sua espinha.

Ele tinha certeza que era possível cortar com uma faca as ondas de felicidade que emanavam dele de tão densas e intensas que eram. Após se ensaboar preguiçosamente, ele deixou a água morna para se cobrir rapidamente com uma toalha branca, tremendo um pouco.

O mais rápido que pode, Harry se agasalhou e voltou para o quarto. Draco puxava os lençóis como se fosse se fundir a eles, ainda dormindo. Chegando mais perto, o moreno viu que Draco tremia um pouco. Péssima idéia essa de não se importar em se vestir antes de dormir, mas também não era como se eles tivessem alguma energia sobrando para tal esforço.

Harry pegou mais um cobertor no armário e colocou sobre o loiro, voltando a deitar ao seu lado, abraçando-o na tentativa de dividir algum calor. O moreno então passou a observá-lo enquanto os pequenos tremores diminuíam até parar. A pele pálida deslizava tão suave quanto seda sob seus dedos, macia e imaculada. A expressão tranquila o fez sorrir, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. A respiração tão calma quanto à brisa tranquila de uma praia deserta. A beleza do pôr de sol de uma pintura clássica, tão surreal quanto à imaginação de um sonhador.

- Potter, pare de me encarar. – Draco disse, sem abrir os olhos, e Harry se assustou.

- Bom dia pra você também. – Ele sorriu.

- Bom dia. – Só então o loiro abriu os olhos. As íris brilhantes como uma chuva de prata. – Por que você tem essa mania assustadora de ficar me encarando?

- Por que você é lindo e eu não consigo evitar. – Harry disse sorrindo e o beijou lentamente. – E você sabe disso.

- Argh, está nevando? – Draco perguntou se aconchegando mais nos braços de Harry.

- Está. Demorou pra vir esse ano, você não acha?

- Eu preferia que nem tivesse vindo. – Ele resmungou.

- Não seja mimado. – Harry riu. – Vamos, levante, a água do chuveiro está quente. Eu vou buscar algo para comermos enquanto você toma banho, está bem?

- Não, obrigado. Não pretendo sair nunca dessa cama. Está frio.

- Bem, sobre não sair nunca da cama... – Harry deslizou os dedos pelas costas nuas de Draco, sorrindo cheio de más intenções.

- Você é um pervertido! – Draco acusou, rindo em seguida.

- E a culpa é inteiramente sua. Levanta, Draco. – O moreno levantou-se da cama indo em direção à porta, ignorando os resmungos do namorado. – Quero ver você pronto quando eu voltar, uh?

- Vai embora logo! – O loiro rosnou, voltando a enfiar o rosto no travesseiro.

Ele respirou o perfume de Harry na fronha pelo que pareceram décadas e logo tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Suspirando, Draco sentou-se na cama, seu peito nu logo sendo envolvido pelo choque do aquecedor brigando com o ar frio que se esgueirava pelas beiradas da janela fechada.

Olhando ao redor, Draco viu a bagunça instalada no quarto. Haviam roupas e lençóis espalhado para todos os lados. O edredom da cama havia virado uma trouxa e estava encolhido no canto da cama, bem em cima de onde a cueca de Harry estava.

Draco corou quando resolveu colocar os pés pra fora da cama e pisou numa poça de óleo com essência de mel. O pote havia caído aberto ali e pelo menos metade de seu conteúdo já estava derramada. A lembrança de como Harry havia colocado uma boa quantidade de óleo em cada uma das áreas que ele sabia ser erógena no corpo de Draco e lambido o local em seguida fez um arrepio subir violento por sua espinha.

No meio do caminho para o banheiro, Draco localizou sua camisa e seu casaco enrolados juntos e aproveitou para apanhá-los, tentando encontrar o resto de suas roupas. Sua calça estava debaixo da cama e ele meio que se recordava de Harry tê-la chutado para lá sem querer. E sua cueca, bem... Sua cueca estava dentro da gaveta do criado mudo e ele riu.

No desespero de Harry para encontrar o óleo e tirar sua roupa ao mesmo tempo, ele achou o pote e colocou a cueca boxer preta lá em troca. Fora uma noite divertida, Draco tinha que admitir.

Ao chegar ao banheiro, ele encostou a porta e se olhou no espelho. Primeiro ele soltou uma exclamação, mas depois sorriu. Haviam marcas espelhadas pelo seu corpo todo. Mordidas em seu pescoço, chupões em seu peito, o contorno quase perfeito de dedos possessivos em sua cintura. E cada poro de seu corpo sussurrava a felicidade que ele sentia. Estava claro em seu reflexo, em sua expressão, em seu sorriso.

Quando Harry voltou, trazendo uma bandeja, Draco estava enfiado entre os cobertores novamente, já vestido e usando um dos casacos de Harry por sobre o seu. O moreno se arrependeu de ter ido ao andar inferior, por que além de estar realmente frio, ainda teve que encarar sua mãe e seu pai. Eles haviam apenas desejado bom dia e perguntado se Draco ainda estava dormindo, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo procurar por um buraco no chão para se enfiar.

Harry sorriu para o lindo loiro em sua cama e andou com cuidado até lá, pousando a bandeja entre os dois sem derramar nada e sentou-se depois de aumentar o aquecedor. Draco o observou atenciosamente até que o moreno começou a comer. Devagar, ele experimentou se descobrir. Ainda estava frio demais para seu gosto, mas o aquecedor parecia estar tentando fazer seu trabalho.

Harry apontou uma xícara de café que de tão quente cuspia fumaça e Draco a pegou e cobriu a porcelana com suas mãos frias. Eles comeram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a presença do outro e saciando seus estômagos nervosos.

Quando se deram por satisfeitos, o moreno colocou a bandeja no chão, ao pé da cama e se aconchegou entre os travesseiros e lençóis, puxando Draco para aninhar-se junto a ele.

- Draco? – Harry chamou e sorriu ao que o loiro desencostou a cabeça de seu ombro para olhá-lo. – Desculpe por não ter acreditado quando você disse que não conhecia aquela mulher. E por não ter te escutado.

- Eu não posso culpá-lo. – Draco sorriu docemente. – Eu me botei no seu lugar diversas vezes. Eu não acreditaria também. E estaria contrariado demais para escutar. Desculpe por ter demorado tanto para tomar uma atitude.

- Como você poderia adivinhar que tinha sido coisa do seu pai? Eu estou feliz por termos descoberto a verdade, só isso. – Ele disse e beijou Draco apaixonadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada Sonialeme, Carla Basinha, PattJoger, Ines G. Black, sestini, Marry Dess, GraziHCullen, Yann Riddle Black, MarciaBS, Deryck Astaire, bvcsalvatore, Jos Elias e Reira Malfoy-Potter por todos os comentários! A opinião de vocês significa muito e é sempre importante para nós sabermos se a escrita dá pra ser interpretada da maneira que desejávamos a partir do que é dito nas reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo. A quem está acompanhando sem comentar também, muito obrigada, estamos vendo seus hits!<strong>

**Pois é, infelizmente essa fic está chegando ao fim. Carol e eu nos divertimos muito escrevendo ela, de verdade. Foram meses de boas risadas envolvendo essa história, intermináveis "reuniões" para colocar tudo nos eixos e aulas perdidas por estarmos com muitas ideias na cabeça!**

**Falando em aulas, obrigada pelos desejos de boa volta às aulas! Pra quem volta essa segunda, dia 6, boa volta às aulas pra todos vocês! **

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Mil beijos a todos, obrigada por tudo, até próximo sábado!**


	21. Passed tonight

Capítulo 21  
><em>Passed tonight<em>

Antes de a lua estar alta no céu um toque estridente ecoou pelo quarto, interrompendo a disputa de Draco e Harry que estavam abraçados num beijo longo e tentavam descobrir quem poderia ficar mais tempo sem fôlego e não quebrar o beijo. O que começou inocentemente logo era questão de honra. Draco tinha ganhado uma vez e Harry duas, mas nenhum dos dois estava muito preocupado com isso enquanto enroscava sua própria língua na do outro e com satisfação recebia pequenos e curtos gemidos de aprovação.

Resmungando, Draco foi em busca de seu celular. Era Narcissa pedindo gentilmente que Draco voltasse pra casa antes do jantar. Insatisfeito, o loiro desligou o aparelho telefônico e o jogou de lado, avançando nos lábios de Harry mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não fazia parte da competição, e sim Draco dizendo que não queria ir embora.

A verdade era que Draco era um completo refém dos toques de Harry e ele sempre se rendia sem protestar ou parar para pensar. Harry o apertou mais em seu abraço e os girou na cama, prendendo Draco com o peso de seu corpo, sem parar de beijá-lo.

- Não vou deixar você sair daqui. – Harry disse escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro, aplicando pequenos beijos na área enquanto Draco entrelaçava suas pernas, deixando-os mais confortáveis.

Era engraçado pensar que ele, que nunca em sua vida duvidara de sua sexualidade, podia se sentir tão bem estando nos braços de outro garoto. Ou talvez fosse apenas com Harry, por que ele não se via interessado em mais nenhum outro.

- Eu não queria ir, mas não se desobedece Narcissa Malfoy. – Ele disse com um risinho, afagando os cabelos negros e rebeldes de Harry.

- Não é justo. Ficamos separados o que pareceram décadas e não tive mais do que alguns minutos com você. – Harry disse pausadamente, ainda aplicando beijos carinhosos pela extensão do pescoço e maxilar de Draco.

- Harry, tudo o que fizemos ontem não aconteceria em minutos nem se quiséssemos. – O loiro lembrou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Harry corou furiosamente e afundou mais o rosto no pescoço do loiro, ouvindo-o rir baixinho.

- Você fica com vergonha? Impressionante. Quantas personalidades você tem, Potter? – Draco perguntou ainda com ar de riso. – Eu sinceramente prefiro o Harry selvagem que me levou ao céu algumas horas atrás.

- Esse só aparece com você. – Harry respondeu ao pé de seu ouvido, mordiscando seu lóbulo em seguida. – É o efeito que você tem sobre mim.

- Tenho que aprender a provocá-lo, então. – Ele respondeu após abafar um gemido em sua garganta.

- Não precisa de muito. – O moreno levantou o rosto para tomar os lábios ainda inchados de Draco.

Draco enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Harry e deixou suas línguas brincarem lentas e calmas por algum tempo antes de sair do abraço quente e confortável para procurar seus sapatos.

- Seu pai está lá em baixo? – Draco perguntou tentando não fazer careta.

- Acho que sim. – Harry respondeu rolando na cama e se espreguiçando.

- Ah meu deus, eu sou jovem demais pra morrer. – O loiro disse dramaticamente, pousando o dorso da mão na testa, num ato teatral.

- E muito lindo também, mas nós temos que descer mesmo assim, ou você pretende sair voando pela janela? – Harry perguntou com tom jocoso e Draco pegou um travesseiro para batê-lo com força na barriga do moreno.

Harry esperou Draco terminar de amarrar os cadarços e o acompanhou escada a baixo. No andar inferior uma corte os esperava. Lily, James, Sirius e Remus estavam na sala de estar em uma conversa animada. Quando os dois se aproximaram, os olhos verdes de Lily brilharam em direção aos dois. Sirius parecia querer rir e Remus tentava segurar uma expressão séria que valesse pelos dois. James tinha uma expressão ilegível digna de um Malfoy.

- Draco, querido. – Lily adiantou-se em direção ao loiro e o abraçou rapidamente, mas foi o suficiente para deixá-lo desconcertado. – Eu fico muito feliz em saber que você e Harry se acertaram. Se você soubesse como ele ficou mal... Eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Eu também não estava no meu melhor, Sra. Potter. – Draco sorriu abertamente quando Harry segurou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos firmemente.

- Não gostaria de jantar conosco? – A ruiva perguntou simpaticamente.

- Oh, eu agradeço o convite, Sra. Potter, mas minha mãe pediu que eu fosse pra casa.

- Eu compreendo. – Ela sorriu e virou-se para seu filho em seguida, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e ficando de ponta de pé para dar-lhe um beijo na testa. – Você parece ótimo, querido.

- Estou me sentindo ótimo. – Harry assentiu e sentiu o olhar pesado de seu pai sobre si. Suspirando ele desviou os olhos de sua mãe para encontrar os castanho-esverdeados o observando atentamente, mas se tranqüilizou ao ver que a pose de seu pai estava relaxada.

- Bem vindo de volta, Malfoy Miniatura. – Sirius cumprimentou. – Se eu tivesse que enxugar mais uma lágrima do Harry, eu enlouqueceria.

- Você está exagerando, Padfoot. – O moreno de revirou os olhos verdes.

- Não estou. – Ele riu. – Eu senti sua falta, priminho. Como vai Cissy?

- Muito bem, obrigado. – Draco segurou um sorrisinho de canto e Harry soube que ele estava tentando não rir. – Vou dizer a ela que o senhor mandou lembranças. Sei que ela ficará muito feliz em recebê-las.

- Oh, por favor. Agora eu gostaria de saber como vocês se acertaram.

- Acho que todos nós gostaríamos. – James soou pela primeira vez.

Harry bufou, mas Draco apenas apertou sua mão mais forte e o puxou mais para dentro da sala, sentando numa das poltronas. O moreno sentou no braço da poltrona onde o loiro estava e escutou enquanto ele falava.

Quando a história chegou ao fim, Harry queria rir da expressão incrédula de seu padrinho, enquanto Remus parecia analisar o que foi contado atentamente. James, por sua vez, tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e a mesma pose de antes.

- Eu não sei se vou atrás do Malfoy e acabo com a raça dele ou se o parabenizo por ele ter percebido, pelo menos uma vez na miserável vida dele, que fez merda. – Sirius disse secamente.

- Levando em conta que para um Malfoy é extremamente difícil reconhecer, aceitar e consertar seus erros, acho que ele merece algum crédito. – Disse Draco. – Eu tenho certeza que o orgulho dele está ferido. E bem, um Malfoy ter seu orgulho ferido é punição suficiente, deixe-me dizer.

- Então você espera que eu dê tapinhas nas costas do Malfoy e agradeça por ele ter resolvido não ser um bastardo uma vez na vida dele? – Sirius perguntou soando indignado.

- Não, Padfoot, o que Draco está querendo dizer é para deixarmos Lucius viver com isso por que já ruim o suficiente. – James explicou com certa impaciência. – E eu devo concordar.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, James. – Sirius olhou para o amigo como se este houvesse enlouquecido. – Parece que você não viu como o Harry ficou...

- Claro que vi. – James interrompeu. – E Lucius deve saber como Draco ficou também. Estou certo de que ele tem consciência do mal que fez ao próprio filho. E eu também posso garantir a você que para ele, Harry estar bem ou não é indiferente. Talvez dizer a Lucius que seus atos nos incomodaram faço-o acreditar que ter feito isso não foi de um todo ruim.

- Você parece ter pensado bastante sobre isso.

- Não, na verdade não. Lucius é bem fácil de entender quando se tenta compreender o porquê dos atos dele. – James olhou para Draco. – Sem ofensa.

- Não ofendeu. – O loiro respondeu, intrigado.

- Acho que estamos de acordo que Lucius já está pagando pelo próprio erro. – Disse Remus. – Não é, Sirius?

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa e fez um gesto displicente com a mão, torcendo o rosto em uma careta insatisfeita.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Draco sussurrou para Harry.

- Certo, vou levá-lo até o carro. – O moreno levantou-se sem soltar a mão de Draco.

- Sr. e Sra. Potter, Sr. Black, professor Lupin. – Draco despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça. – Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer, querido. Volte quando quiser. – Lily disse sorrindo. – Mande lembranças à Narcissa, por favor.

Em resposta Draco sorriu e assentiu, deixando-se levar até a porta por Harry. Em nenhum momento o moreno soltou sua mão, nem mesmo quando ele abriu a porta e o vento gelado entrou, cortando sua pele, congelando seus ossos. Ao seu lado, Draco tremeu.

- Você não precisa ir comigo até o carro, está congelando lá fora. – Draco disse, sua voz sendo levada pelo vento, fazendo-a soar como um sussurro.

Harry pareceu considerar a proposta do loiro e depois assentiu fracamente, como se ainda estivesse pensando em negar. Só então ele soltou a mão de Draco e o frio instantâneo naquele ponto incomodou o loiro profundamente. Harry tirou seu próprio casaco, tremendo, e entregou a Draco.

- Você vai precisar mais que eu. Depois você me devolve. – Harry sorriu.

Draco sorriu de volta e vestiu o casaco sem protestar, apreciando o perfume do moreno que veio com ele. Antes de sair para enfrentar os flocos de neve que caiam lá fora, o loiro observou Harry por alguns segundos antes de se aproximar. O moreno permaneceu esperando que Draco acabasse logo com a distância entre eles, mas o garoto parecia hesitar.

- Seus pais... – O loiro sussurrou esperando que Harry compreendesse sua insegurança.

- Eu não me importo.

E foi o suficiente. Se Harry não se importava, Draco muito menos. O loiro puxou-o para um beijo que deveria ser inocente, mas não era fácil manter o controle quando suas línguas pareciam tão ávidas a manter aquela dança pelo máximo de tempo que pudessem.

- Se seu pai resolver causar problemas, pode me ligar. Eu estarei lá para enfrenta-lo junto com você. – Harry disse, apertando Draco em seu abraço, ambos sem fôlego.

- Acho que já passamos dessa fase. – Ele sorriu. – Meu pai não é mais problema.

- O que parece um tanto quanto surreal. – O moreno disse bobamente.

- De fato. – Draco concordou capturando o lábio inferior de Harry entre os seus por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhá-lo.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – Draco balançou a cabeça e deu uma risadinha. – É só que... Eu te amo, Harry.

Um sorriso enorme abriu-se no rosto de Harry e seus olhos brilharam com algo que Draco fez questão de gravar em sua mente. No segundou seguinte o moreno o apertou mais em seus braços e escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sorvendo de seu perfume profundamente, ainda sorrindo.

Harry levantou a cabeça apenas para encostar seus lábios na orelha de Draco.

- Eu também te amo. – Ele sussurrou.

O moreno roçou o lábio por todo o maxilar de Draco, descendo até chegar em seu queixo e subir para sua boca, tomando-a em mais um beijo.

Com certa dificuldade – já que Harry não queria que ele fosse embora e ele também não queria ir, muito menos enfrentar o frio lá fora, os braços de Harry eram muito mais confortáveis – Draco se afastou e sorriu mais uma vez antes de murmurar um "até mais" e dar as costas. Harry ainda permaneceu ali, observando Draco acelerar os passos em direção a seu carro, olhando para trás antes de passar pelos portões. O moreno acenou e só fechou a porta quando o veículo já não estava mais visível no final da rua.

Sorrindo bobamente, Harry voltou à sala para encontra-la vazia. O moreno jogou-se no sofá, fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente. Talvez não fosse normal ele ficar tão mole assim. Ou talvez fosse, levando em conta a noite anterior. E Harry sorriu com a lembrança.

Negando-se a pegar no sono antes de ter alguma notícia da chegada de Draco em casa, Harry ligou a televisão e passou pelos mesmos canais pelo menos três vezes antes de parar em um programa qualquer.

* * *

><p>Um Sirius Black um tanto quanto transtornado passou pela sala de estar onde Harry estava vendo TV. O garoto observou o padrinho passar por ele sem nem lhe dirigir um olhar sequer. Uma das empregadas que fazia o almoço na cozinha gritou de susto e Harry escutou o barulho de vidro quebrando. Logo depois a gargalhada de Sirius preencheu o ambiente. Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Harry ao som, a risada de Padfoot era uma das coisas mais engraçadas que já havia escutado.<p>

Assim que notou o padrinho voltando para a sala, Harry controlou as feições e encarou a TV, fingindo que nada acontecera. Sentiu quando o sofá afundou ao seu lado e lançou uma olhadela para Sirius. O homem ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas sua testa estava vincada de modo preocupado. Coisa que Harry raramente via. Com um suspiro resignado, ele abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Acho que você gostará de saber que Tonks vai voltar para o Natal. – Sirius disse antes que Harry tivesse tempo de questionar qualquer coisa.

- Isso é uma boa notícia, certo? – Perguntou, confuso.

- Claro que é. – Assegurou. – Principalmente para Remus, ele só faltou soltar fogos quando eu contei. – Sirius fez um som aborrecido.

Alguma coisa na cabeça de Harry fez _click_ e um segundo depois, ele estava gargalhando o mais alto que podia. Não conseguia acreditar como um homem lá pelos 40 anos ainda poderia ter ciúmes dos amigos, nem ele sentia mais esse tipo de coisa! Sirius o olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os braços cruzados, como se ele fosse louco.

- Ah, Padfoot! Não precisa ter ciúmes! – Disse entre uma risada e outra, soando meio engasgado. Sirius rolou os olhos, impaciente. Demorou mais alguns minutos para Harry recobrar o controle. – Ora, vamos, Padfoot. Você não tem ciúmes do papai.

- Seu pai não é o Moony. – Resmungou, mal humorado.

- Obviamente, mas é seu amigo do mesmo jeito, não é? – Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o padrinho rir com vontade.

- Não mesmo, se Prongs escuta uma coisa dessas é capaz de ele ter um enfarto. – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, rindo. – Deixa pra lá. – Disse ao ver o olhar confuso que Harry lhe dirigia.

- Não, agora me explica que história é essa! – Harry teimou, batendo o pé.

- Bem, - Suspirou, preparando-se. – sabe, Harry, faculdade, todo mundo está atrás de novas experiências. Principalmente eu e o Moony. – O garoto ainda o encarava daquele jeito confuso. – Eu não vou explicar isso em detalhes pra você, moleque! – Era estranho como o mais velho parecia quase envergonhado.

- Você está querendo dizer que... Você e... – Harry gaguejou, gesticulando. - Padfoot! Você e Moony? – Gritou.

- Que é isso, menino? Quer que o resto da vizinhança fique sabendo? – Repreendeu, mas não pôde não rir da cara de Harry. Os olhos do garoto estavam arregalados e ele tinha levado uma das mãos à boca escancarada em choque.

- Desculpe, foi só... Como isso aconteceu? – Indagou, sem tirar a mão da boca.

- Não sei. Só aconteceu. – Deu de ombros. – Um pouco como você e o Malfoy-miniatura, acho.

- Eu sinceramente espero que não! – Apressou-se em falar. Sirius riu.

- Bem, eu garanto que não fazia a casa de ninguém de motel. – Um sorriso vitorioso iluminou seu rosto.

- Sirius! Você está me traumatizando! – Exclamou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Deixa disso, moleque! Até parece que você é uma criança inocente. – O rosto já corado de Harry parecia que ia explodir naquele momento.

- Mas você dois não... Têm nada agora, não é?

- Quem não tem o que? – A voz de Lily soou atrás deles.

Harry pulou de susto e virou-se para ver o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto da mãe. Sirius deu uma risadinha e se mexeu desconfortável no sofá.

- Estava apenas contando a Harry sobre os tempos de faculdade, Lily. – Explicou Sirius com um sorriso sugestivo no rosto.

- Oh, como você e Remus sumiam pra fazer Deus sabe o quê de vez em quando? – Lily e Sirius riram enquanto Harry gemia, indignado.

- Isso mesmo. – Levantou o polegar para a ruiva e virou-se para o afilhado. – Respondendo sua pergunta, Harry, não, nós não temos nada.

- Não por falta de tentativas, não é Sirius? – Disse Lily num tom brincalhão, passando direto para a cozinha. Novamente, Padfoot se mexeu desconfortável.

- É o que? – Perguntou um Harry indignado. – Você anda investindo no Moony, Sirius?

- Não precisa falar assim, como se fosse um crime. – O mais velho deu de ombros.

- Só estou surpreso. – Resmungou Harry. – Depois desse tempo todo? Não me diga que você só sentiu a necessidade quando viu que ele estava se interessando na Tonks? – Sirius fez o possível para parecer culpado. – Não acredito nisso, Padfoot!

- Seu pai também não gostou muito disso. – Resmungou, brincando com as próprias mãos.

- Bem, ele está certo. E Moony provavelmente viu isso também. – Harry cruzou os braços, encarando o padrinho como se ele fosse uma criança que havia feito algo errado.

- Eu só... Não sei, comecei a sentir todas aquelas coisas de novo, Harry. E você sabe que eu sou tão desajeitado com isso quanto você. Moony nem parece se lembrar de que aconteceu alguma coisa entre a gente. – Sirius suspirou e, de repente, Harry teve de se controlar para não abraça-lo.

- Talvez ele ache que você não se lembra. Você sempre andava pra cima e pra baixo com não sei quantas mulheres, queria o quê?

- Chega dessa conversa, moleque. Eu não vou receber conselhos amorosos de um pirralho como você. – Harry riu ao que o padrinho rolava os olhos.

- Pelo menos eu tenho namorado. – Deu de ombros.

- Ah, agora é namorado, é? Dá pra ser mais gay? – Bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos do garoto.

- Dá pra ser mais chato? – Retrucou, dirigindo-lhe um olhar assassino e tentando inutilmente ajeitar os cabelos. – Se a Tonks vem passar o natal aqui, isso significa que vamos ficar em casa?

- Eu sinceramente não sei. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Sua mãe não está se mexendo pra fazer a ceia e arrumar a casa, então eu acho que não.

- Por que todo ano ela faz isso? – Harry bufou. – Nós sempre ficamos sabemos no último minuto.

- Por que a preocupação, Harry? Está planejando fugir pra ficar com seu namorado? – Sirius perguntou sugestivamente.

- Dificilmente. – Harry amuou-se. – Os pais dele vão dar uma festa.

- Claro que vão. – O mais velho fez uma careta. – Enquanto isso nós vamos para não sei onde, ficar presenciando as falhas tentativas do Moony de chamar atenção da Tonks.

Harry quis dizer alguma coisa para confortar o padrinho, mas por não saber o quê e por medo de piorar a situação, não disse nada. E, para intensificar seu silêncio, o moreno tinha acabado de sentir seu celular vibrar. Draco mandara uma mensagem dizendo que havia chegado em casa e já estava cotado por Narcissa para ajudar na organização da festa. Harry sorria bobamente quando recebeu um tapa na nuca do padrinho, que estava falando alguma coisa, mas o garoto não ouvira.

* * *

><p>No domingo de manhã Harry havia acabado de tomar banho e saído do banheiro quando seu celular – esquecido sobre a mesinha de cabeceira – começou a tocar. Ele queria que fosse Draco e até pensou que fosse mesmo, mas o nome de Ron era o que piscava na tela.<p>

- Alô? – Do outro lado da linha tudo o que o moreno ouvia eram risadas, vozes misturadas e ele podia jurar que havia alguém cantando. – Alô? Ron? Ron!

-_ Harry? É o Ron_! – A voz conhecida finalmente soou.

- Eu sei. O que está acontecendo? – Harry falava alto, duvidando que o amigo podia escutá-lo apropriadamente.

- _Harry, você perdeu o jogo hoje! Ganhamos de Beauxbatons e agora Hogwarts está em primeiro lugar! Você sabe quando foi a última vez que isso aconteceu? Provavelmente na época em que seus pais nasceram!_ – Harry riu da animação evidente do ruivo.

- Isso é ótimo, Ron! – Ele disse ainda rindo.

- _Ouça, estamos saindo do colégio agora e indo pra casa de Seamus para comemorar. Você devia ir também._ – O barulho ao redor parecia ter diminuído e a voz de Ron de repente estava mais séria. –_ Sabe, estamos todos indo. Vai ser divertido e talvez ajude você a se sentir melhor._

- Me sentir melhor? – Harry franziu o cenho. – Ron, eu estou ótimo!

- _Harry, todo mundo sabe como você está e é longe de ótimo_. – Ron suspirou. – _Depois da sua briga com Malfoy você tem estado muito mal, não precisa fingir que não._

- Oh! – Harry riu ao entender. – Está tudo bem, Ron. Draco e eu já acertamos tudo. Nós conversamos sexta-feira e ele explicou tudo. Acontece que o pai dele que contratou aquela mulher e... Enfim, é uma longa história.

-_ Isso quer dizer que está tudo bem entre vocês dois? Vocês estão juntos de novo?_

- Estamos. – O moreno sorriu bobamente.

- _Ah, mas que ótimo! Mais um motivo para comemorar! Posso dizer ao pessoal que você vem, então?_

- Pode. – Harry riu.

- _Vou mandar o endereço pra você por SMS. Até logo, Harry._

- Até.

O moreno teve que trocar a roupa que havia acabado de vestir e desceu as escadas contente, mas apenas para parar em choque ao entrar na sala e encontrar visitas. Tonks falava animadamente com Sirius, que tentava manter a mulher longe das vistas de Lupin, mas o choque maior foi ver sua mãe conversando com a tia de Draco, Bellatrix.

Harry quis gritar. Mas que diabos aquela mulher estava fazendo ali? O moreno analisou a cena por mais alguns instantes. Havia algo errado. Ele não lembrava de Bellatrix ter uma pose tão _correta, _que o fez lembrar de Narcissa automaticamente. Harry também sabia que Bellatrix tinha uma expressão mais maníaca no rosto e os cabelos mais fora de ordem, mas ela estava ali, aparentando estar extremamente confortável sentado no sofá ao lado de outro homem.

- Harry! – Tonks exclamou e levantou-se para abraçar o garoto. – Que bom ver você. E não sendo no hospital dessa vez.

- É ótimo ver você também, Tonks. – Harry sorriu ainda intrigado com a presença de Bellatrix.

- Venha, deixe-me lhe apresentar a meus pais. – A mulher, que dessa vez tinha os cabelos azuis, o puxou para o centro da sala. – Esse é meu pai, Ted, e essa é minha mãe, Andrômeda.

Harry olhou fixamente para Andrômeda, piscando repetidamente. Ela sorriu para ele e o moreno começou a notar mais algumas diferenças entre ela e Bellatrix. A cor dos cabelos, por exemplo, era mais claro e o comprimento um pouco mais curto, como o de Narcissa. E, bem, ela estava sorrindo.

- Andrômeda? – Harry piscou novamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry. Sirius e Dora me falaram muito de você. – Ela disse simpaticamente. – E Sirius estava me contando sobre você e Draco também. Eu, infelizmente, nunca tive a chance de conhecer meu sobrinho, mas tenho certeza que ele é um ótimo garoto.

- Não tenha dúvidas. – O moreno assegurou sorrindo enquanto apertava a mão que Ted havia lhe estendido. – É bom poder conhecer a prima preferida de Sirius.

- Oh, então você conheceu Bellatrix? – Andrômeda perguntou com uma expressão zombeteira e olhou para Sirius. Harry apenas piscou confuso.

- Muito engraçado. – Sirius revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo.

- Na verdade, tive sim o _prazer _de conhecer Bellatrix também. Por um momento confundi a senhora com ela. – O mais novo da sala explicou. – E, claro, conheço Narcissa também.

- Não tenho notícias de nenhuma das duas há anos. – A voz de Andrômeda tremeu um pouco, mas sua pose permaneceu inabalada.

- Não troquei mais de meia dúzia de palavras com Bellatrix, mas se for para julgar pelo sarcasmo, ela está _maravilhosa. _E a senhora Malfoy é sempre muito gentil e compreensiva.

- Elas sempre foram assim. – Andrômeda sorriu nostálgica. – Você lembra, Sirius?

- Ah, como esquecer? Bellatrix sempre tão inconveniente, me colocando em problemas que nunca foram meus, como colocar fogo no jardim da casa. – Ele disse e todos riram.

- Acidentalmente, segundo ela. – Andrômeda lembrou. – Ainda me lembro da reação de Narcissa após ver suas flores completamente destruídas. Aquele certamente foi um lado raro de se ver vindo de Cissy.

- Nem um pouco gentil ou compreensível. – Sirius concordou.

- Mas Narcissa sempre foi encantadora. Era ela quem sempre chamava atenção das nobres famílias que procuravam por mãos de jovens para serem oferecidas aos seus filhos. – Ela suspirou nostálgica.

- Eu realmente adoraria ouvir mais de suas histórias e talvez possa convidar Draco para vir conhecê-la e ouvi-las também, mas tenho que ir agora. – Harry avisou, olhando para seus pais em busca de algum protesto.

- Aonde vai, querido? – Lily perguntou.

- Hogwarts ganhou de Beauxbatons e Ron me chamou para comemorarmos todos juntos na casa de Seamus. – Ele explicou rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, mas esteja de volta antes do jantar.

- Juízo. – Disse James. – Divirta-se.

- Obrigado. – O moreno acenou para os outros e saiu.

* * *

><p>A casa de Seamus não era longe dali e foi fácil para Harry encontrá-la. Em frente à casa de fachada verde-escura havia um jardim pequeno com uma fonte, algumas cadeiras e um balanço branco de madeira. Harry caminhou pelo curto caminho de pedra que levava à porta da frente e tudo parecia tranquilo até que a porta foi aberta e o moreno foi puxado para dentro pelo irlandês.<p>

- Harry! Que bom que você veio. Ron disse que você viria, mas ninguém quis acreditar, então ele teve que dizer que você e Malfoy estão juntos novamente e todos ficaram tão aliviados e animados. Os irmãos de Ron, George e Fred, devem estar chegando a qualquer minuto com as bebidas. – Seamus falava enquanto empurrava o moreno pela casa e o barulho ia crescendo conforme eles adentravam o local. – Vamos, o pessoal está todo reunido perto da piscina. Cedric está aqui. Theodore Nott também. Ele substituiu um dos jogadores pouco antes do jogo começar e ele e Cedric formaram um time e tanto! Ele é amigo do Malfoy também, eu acho.

Harry não se lembrava de Draco mencionando nenhum Theodore Nott, mas assim que eles adentraram o jardim de trás – que era maior que o da frente – o moreno avistou o garoto conversando com Cedric e lembrou-se de tê-lo visto na mesa a qual Draco sentava no almoço.

- Harry! – Ele ouviu a voz de Hermione antes de a garota jogar-se em seu abraço e sua visão foi obstruída pelos seus cabelos castanhos. – Oh, Harry, eu fiquei tão feliz de saber que você e Malfoy se acertaram.

- Obrigado, Hermione. – Harry abraçou a menina com força e viu Ron sorrindo pra ele.

- Tudo bem, parceiro? – Ron perguntou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Tudo ótimo. – O moreno respondeu sorrindo de volta para ele.

Quando Hermione se afastou Harry pode olhar ao redor. Estavam lá Seamus, Dean, Parvati e Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Hermione, Ron, Cedric, Theodore, Neville e Luna. Pouco tempo depois Fred e George apareceram, juntamente com a namorada de Fred, Angelina e, é claro, as bebidas.

Algumas horas mais tarde, metade da turma estava bêbada e a outra já se encontrava bastante alegre. Lavender e as gêmeas Patil conseguiram encurralar Harry e faziam todo tipo de pergunta embaraçosa sobre Draco, enquanto Ron ria do pânico do amigo. Cedric estava em um canto conversando animadamente com Seamus, Dean e Theodore Nott sobre os jogos e sobre como era certo que eles ganhariam esse ano. Neville e Luna estavam – pasmem! – aos beijos no sofá de Seamus, assim como Fred e Angelina. Enquanto George e Hermione observavam tudo, rindo para si mesmos de vez em quando.

Foi observando o estado de embriaguez dos amigos que George teve a ideia de juntar todos para brincar. O jogo seria "Eu Nunca" e todos estavam muito animados, já que era uma ótima chance de descobrir os podres uns dos outros. George explicou rapidamente como seria a brincadeira para aqueles ainda um pouco confusos: eles se sentariam no chão, formando um círculo e alguém falaria uma coisa que nunca tivesse feito e se uma pessoa no círculo tiver feito tal coisa, teria de beber um gole de vodka pura. E então, seguiria a brincadeira no sentido horário.

Todos se organizaram em círculo, como George havia dito, e este foi o primeiro a dizer algo que nunca havia feito:

- Eu nunca beijei um cara. – Falou, rindo.

Todas as meninas do grupo, juntamente com Harry, Cedric e, para a surpresa de todos, Theodore Nott beberam. O próximo seria Fred.

- Reformulando a frase: eu nunca me interessei por ninguém do mesmo sexo. – E fez um _high five_ com o irmão, arrancando risadinhas das meninas.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro, pegou a garrafa e bebeu, passando-a para Cedric, Theodore, Seamus e Dean. Estes dois últimos estavam mais corados do que jamais estiveram na vida.

- Eu não estou interessada por ninguém do mesmo sexo neste momento. – Disse Angelina e novamente todas as meninas estavam soltando risadinhas.

- Essa é minha namorada! – Exclamou Fred, a abraçando enquanto George se inclinava para fazer outro _high five_.

Theodore Nott olhou discretamente para Cedric, que lhe devolveu o olhar e os dois beberam. Harry, Seamus e Dean também.

- Deixa eu pensar... – Disse Ron.

- Pensar? Por que, Ron? Existem poucas coisas que você nunca fez, né? – Cedric zoou, arrancando risos de todos ali.

- Muito engraçado, Cedric. – Ron lançou um olhar assassino para o amigo. – Eu nunca... beijei o Harry.

E de novo, todos caíam na gargalhada enquanto apenas Cedric pegava a garrafa de vodka e bebia sozinho. Harry corava furiosamente, procurando um lugar para se esconder.

- Eu nunca tirei nota baixa. - Falou Hermione, recebendo olhares assassinos de todos no grupo.

- Você não é nem um pouco divertida, Hermione. – George resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Ei, cale a boca. – Ron defendeu a namorada. – Você devia tomar essa garrafa toda pela quantidade de notas baixas que já teve.

- Ah, e você também é um grande gênio, irmãozinho. – Fred brincou, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão mais novo.

A garrafa passou de mão em mão enquanto todos bebiam.

- Eu nunca tirei dez em química. - Pronunciou-se Neville, tímido.

- Ah, Neville, aí é sacanagem! - Exclamou Fred.

Desta vez, até Hermione bebeu, mesmo que um tanto inconformada. Alguns resmungaram baixinho sobre o professor Snape.

- Eu nunca fui abduzida. - Disse Luna, olhando para o nada. A gargalhada que Harry soltou contagiou o resto e todos passaram um bom tempo rindo.

A garrafa permaneceu intocada e Luna pareceu um pouco desapontada.

- O quê? Minha vez, já? - Theodore perguntou. - Okay. Hm… Eu nunca… beijei o Cedric. - Harry engasgou na própria saliva.

- Isso daí já é perseguição, vocês querem me embebedar? - Perguntou, indignado.

- Calma, Potter, ainda não terminei. - Theodore rolou os olhos. - Eu nunca beijei o Cedric, mas vou fazer o possível pra mudar isso.

Os olhares arregalados de todos no grupo se voltaram para Cedric, que tinha o rosto corado e um sorrisinho convencido nos lábios.

O jogo seguiu com algumas frases comprometedoras ditas até que estivessem demasiado bêbados para continuar. Aí que a coisa desandou de vez. Os casais estavam espalhados por todo o lado, aos beijos. Harry se encontrava a um canto observando Theodore e Cedric praticamente chuparem a alma um do outro pela boca. Um sorrisinho atingiu seus lábios, era ótimo ver Cedric finalmente seguindo em frente.

Tudo estava muito bom até Harry lembrar que, ao menos por aquela noite, ele não tinha ninguém de quem chupar a alma pela boca. Mesmo tendo visto Draco no dia anterior, uma saudade fora do comum o invadiu. Ele deixou sua mente voltar para a noite de sexta e todos os momentos vividos com o loiro desde que os dois se acertaram. Estiveram pouquíssimo tempo juntos, não era o suficiente para compensar uma semana sem nem trocarem olhares direito.

Os olhos de Harry começavam a se encher de lágrimas ao lembrar-se de como os olhos do loiro brilhavam e como o sorriso dele era lindo. Sem aguentar mais, pegou o celular no bolso da calça, ele discou rapidamente o número 1 na discagem rápida, o nome de Draco piscou na tela. Duas chamadas depois ele atendia e Harry teve certeza de que o loiro estava sorrindo.

- Draco? – Perguntou com a voz fraca.

- _Harry? Tudo bem_? – A voz do loiro parecia bem mais séria e Harry quase pôde ver o cenho franzido em preocupação.

- Saudades. – Resmungou Harry, fazendo bico (e dando graças à Deus que Draco não podia vê-lo). – Por que você não tá aqui? – Sua voz soava confusa e as palavras se enrolavam umas nas outras. O loiro riu do outro lado da linha.

- _Você está bêbado? _– A risada soou novamente.

- Não! – Disse rápido demais.

- _Não minta pra mim, Harry._ – Censurou Draco, tentando manter-se sério.

- Não estou mentindo, estou com saudades! E você não respondeu minha pergunta! Quero você aqui, Draco! – Harry já estava praticamente gritando agora, sem nem perceber a risada do loiro e alguns olhares estranhos em sua direção. – Agora, de preferência.

- _Onde você está?_

- Sei lá! – Desta vez, o próprio Harry estava rindo.

- _Como eu posso ir até aí pra ficar com você sem saber onde é?_

- Dá um jeito! Só vem pra cá. – Fez bico novamente. – Preciso de você. – E desligou.

Harry andou até Ron e Hermione, sem se importar se atrapalharia alguma coisa. Ele pensou ter ouvido Theodore Nott xingar alto e um toque de celular em algum lugar ao longe, mas sua preocupação no momento era fazer os amigos o escutarem e pararem de se agarrar – tarefa não tão fácil.

Meia hora depois, Draco estava adentrando a sala de estar de Seamus. Harry, que falava animadamente com um Ron e uma Hermione muito mal humorados, se levantou num pulo e correu para abraçar o loiro.

- Draco! – Harry gritou, sorrindo. – Oh, eu não acredito que você está aqui. Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

Draco apenas riu, concordando, enquanto abraçava o namorado de volta e sentia o olhar de todos no cômodo sobre eles dois. Ao se afastar, Harry segurou o rosto do loiro entre as mãos e o observou com um ar pensativo.

- Você é tão lindo. – Ele suspirou. – Eu te amo tanto. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto você na minha vida, mas eu não poderia estar mais agradecido por você estar comigo agora. Olhe só pra você com esses lindos olhos cinza, me deixando mais apaixonado a cada minuto.

Era verdade que toda aquela conversa de Harry era bastante apreciada pelo ego de Draco, mas estar fazendo aquele pequeno espetáculo na frente de todos era extremamente desagradável. Pensando nisso, Draco abraçou o moreno novamente, tentando fazer com que ele se calasse, enquanto buscava Seamus com os olhos.

- Eu não posso levá-lo para casa desse jeito. Ele precisa de um banho frio e algumas horas de sono. Onde fica o banheiro?

- Meu quarto é o primeiro à esquerda no corredor. Pode usar meu banheiro e colocá-lo na minha cama depois. – Seamus disse.

- Certo. Granger... – Draco chamou olhando ao redor novamente. – Você está sóbria o suficiente para ser útil?

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Malfoy. – Hermione garantiu, rolando os olhos, e Draco acreditou.

- Será que você pode ligar para a mãe de Harry e dar uma desculpa?

- Que tipo de desculpa? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, sei lá, você que é a CDF aqui. Diz que precisou de uma carona até a biblioteca ou qualquer coisa assim. Só avisa que ele vai se atrasar para o jantar. – Então Draco olhou para pessoa ao lado de Hermione. – Weasley, você pode me ajudar a subir as escadas com ele?

Um silêncio se arrastou pela sala ao que todos esperavam a resposta de Ron. Por fim o ruivo assentiu e todos pareceram voltar a respirar. Harry estava murmurando algo contra o pescoço de Draco quando Ron pegou um de seus braços e passou pelos seus ombros enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo com o outro, encaminhando-se para a escada em seguida.

- Ron, fala comigo. – Harry resmungou enquanto era arrastado escada à cima.

- O que foi, Harry? – O ruivo tinha um tom risonho em sua voz.

- Você não acha que o Draco é lindo? – Ele perguntou seriamente. – Ele é incrível.

- Er, claro. – O rosto de Ron ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos de repente.

- Ah, e ele é tão gostoso. Provavelmente o garoto mais sexy que eu já vi. Você não acha? – O moreno esperou por uma resposta, mas essa não veio. Ron tinha os olhos arregalados e fixos nos degraus à sua frente. – Eu acho. A bunda dele é uma delícia. Não conta pra ele, mas eu fico encarando a bunda do Draco quando ele não está olhando.

- Harry, por favor, cala a boca. – Ron implorou.

- _Pfft_. – Harry riu alto. – Não fica com inveja, Ron. Você sabe que é verdade. Quero dizer, olha pra ele! O Draco parece um daqueles modelos de cueca... Se bem que eu o prefiro _sem _cueca.

- Malfoy, se você não fizer com que ele se cale agora mesmo, eu vou soltá-lo. – O ruivo ameaçou, seu rosto parecendo que iria explodir.

- Harry? – Draco chamou rindo do desespero de Ron. – Harry, por que você bebeu? Você sabe que não aguenta, seu idiota.

- Estávamos jogando! – O moreno disse como se explicasse tudo.

- Jogando? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para Ron.

- "Eu Nunca" – O ruivo explicou dando de ombros da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

- Esse jogo é uma droga! Vocês não sabem como se divertir. – Draco revirou os olhos.

Eles agora estavam em frente ao quarto de Seamus e Ron abriu a porta, ajudando Draco a levar Harry até o banheiro, colocando-o debaixo do chuveiro desligado. Assim que foi encostado a parede do box, o moreno fechou os olhos.

- Pode ir, Weasley, eu assumo agora. – Draco garantiu.

- Tem certeza? – O ruivo perguntou observando o amigo.

- Tenho, mas se você quiser ficar e me ajudar a tirar a roupa dele...

Antes mesmo que Draco pudesse terminar a frase, Ron já estava fora do quarto. O loiro riu e murmurou um "idiota" para o garoto que sumira.

- Harry? Está acordado?

A única resposta que o loiro recebeu foi um aceno de cabeça. Devagar ele começou tirando o casaco preto do moreno, desfazendo os três botões de sua camisa verde de malha e manga comprida em seguida, dobrando tudo e colocando sobre o balcão da pia do banheiro. Sua boca salivou em frente à pele bronzeada exposta, mas Draco manteve-se concentrado em sua tarefa. O loiro alcançou o zíper da calça jeans escura que Harry usava, mas antes que Draco pudesse desfazê-lo completamente, a mão do moreno fechou-se em seu pulso.

- O que você está fazendo? – Harry perguntou com a voz dura, mas seus olhos permaneciam fechados. – Não me toque, eu tenho namorado.

Draco não pôde evitar sorrir como um bobo diante às palavras de Harry.

- Harry? – O loiro chamou, tentando trazer o outro garoto de volta à consciência, o que deve ter funcionado, por que o moreno abriu os olhos.

- Draco. – Ele sorriu. – Está se aproveitando de mim, é?

- Claro. – Draco riu.

Ele voltou a realizar sua tarefa – despir Harry – mas dessa vez sob o olhar atento do garoto, que tinha um pequeno sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos. Draco ainda protelou sobre se devia deixa-lo de cueca, mas terminou por tirar a peça, não havia nada ali que ele já não houvesse visto e Harry também não protestou.

Assim que todas as peças de roupa do moreno estavam apropriadamente dobradas e seguras sobre o balcão, o loiro abriu a água fria. O moreno chiou, mas não tentou fugir.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Harry se aninhava na cama de Seamus sem fazer cerimônia. Draco puxou um cobertor e beijou o moreno quando este reclamou, dizendo que não dormiria sem um beijo de boa noite. O loiro duvidava disso, mas fez como ele pediu e esperou até que ele pegasse no sono – o que não demorou a acontecer.

Draco desceu para falar com Seamus novamente. Pediria uma aspirina e acesso à cozinha, pois em breve Harry acordaria com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos.

- Como ele está? – Cedric perguntou à Draco quando este esperava que Seamus voltasse com uma aspirina.

- Não é da sua conta, Diggory. – Ele respondeu mal-humorado.

- Ouça, Malfoy, eu acho que deveríamos deixar de lado todo esse ódio. – O mais alto sugeriu dando de ombros.

- Ah, você acha? – Draco cerrou os olhos para ele.

- Harry me tinha na palma de sua mão por muito tempo, Malfoy, mas mesmo assim ele quis você. Ele não vai voltar atrás agora. Eu também não estou tentando mais, está claro como ele gosta de você. – Cedric sorriu simpaticamente. – Ele tinha a nós dois e fez sua escolha há muito tempo.

O loiro analisou a girafa à sua frente por bons segundos, ainda com os olhos cerrados. Draco nunca admitira que ele estava certo, mas ele estava. Assim como Draco havia se entregue ao moreno, Harry era completamente seu. E não havia Diggory ou Greengrass que mudasse isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada Yann Riddle Black, Maru, Sonialeme, Ines G. Black, Sestini, Deryck Astaire, Pandora Beaumont, bvcsalvatore, MarciaBS, Giovana PMWS.<strong>

**Gente, passamos de 10.000 hits nessa fic! MUITO OBRIGADA por isso. A você que está acompanhando sem comentar, a quem comenta, a quem indica e a cada um que faz parte desses hits. **

**Respondendo a pergunta de muitos de vocês: não, nós não planejamos fazer uma continuação para Invincible. Todos os planos e ideias que tínhamos para esta fic já está presente na história e não planejamos levá-la mais a diante. **

**Mas essa fic não vai ser a primeira e última que iremos postar. Eu e Carol estamos dividindo uma com a outra as ideias que temos para novas histórias, seja para escrevermos juntas ou separadas. **

**Nós já terminamos de escrevê-la na última terça-feira, dia 7, e como dito anteriormente, terá 22 capítulos mais o epílogo. **

**Mais uma vez obrigada, até próximo sábado!**


	22. We owned the night

Capítulo 22  
><em>We owned the night<em>

Havia uma fila de carros que se moviam lentamente até pararem em frente aos portões da enorme Mansão Malfoy. As enormes janelas brilhavam com a luz forte dos canhões, assim como a fina camada de neve que se via sobre o jardim da frente.

Antes que Harry pudesse de fato acreditar no que via, a porta abriu-se para mostrar um rapaz de terno impecavelmente preto sorrindo-lhe simpaticamente. Ao sair do veículo, Harry viu outros dois homens, igualmente fardados, um abrindo a porta para Lily e outro para James.

Quando os três reuniram-se na calçada para esperar pelo carro que vinha logo atrás deles – o de Sirius –, flashes pipocaram. Claro que a imprensa tinha que estar ali, e já era quase possível ver a manchete "Potter atende à festa de Malfoy".

Lily permaneceu em segredo sobre aonde eles iriam no natal por muito tempo, até que Tonks deixou escapar que ela e os pais estavam na cidade para ir a festa a qual sua tia os havia convidado, na Mansão Malfoy. James tivera uma síncope, assim como Sirius pôde ser encontrado gritando dentro de casa por vários minutos. Por fim, após ambos passarem quase o dia inteiro sem nem ao menos dirigir a palavra à Lily, Andrômeda foi quem restaurou a paz entre todos.

- Eu estou aqui para rever minha irmã e finalmente conhecer meu sobrinho, então, por favor, deixem a animosidade de lado um pouco. Eu imploro.

Andrômeda estava pedindo muito pouco, todos sabiam disso. Então, na noite do dia 24 de Dezembro, eles compareceriam a festa - a qual os Potter também foram convidados e Lily escondera tal convite.

Depois de Sirius dar instruções ao manobrista de como estacionar seu carro apropriadamente, eles caminharam pelo tapete de veludo preto que se estendia até a porta principal. Seus convites foram recolhidos e eles enfim adentraram a residência. Harry estacou e olhou ao redor. Aquela certamente era uma decoração diferente da que ele lembrava e a quantidade de pessoas presentes era um tanto quanto assustadora. A sala de estar – onde ele se lembrava de já ter passado algumas tardes estudando com Draco – já não tinha mais o sofá, as poltronas ou a mesa. Esses deram lugar a mesas de pé alto e tampo de vidro onde os convidados descansavam seus copos enquanto conversavam. Os degraus da escada, que normalmente eram apenas de mármore, agora estavam revestidos por um carpete verde musgo.

Dali Harry se encaminhou até onde normalmente se encontrava a sala de jantar. Assim que o moreno se viu à porta do aposento uma enorme árvore de natal completamente branca com ornamentos de vidro azul e cinza saltou aos seus olhos. Adentrando o local, Harry viu o brasão da família Malfoy brilhando sobre a lareira acesa. Mesas redondas cobertas com seda branca furta-cor se viam lotadas de convidados conversando animadamente, servindo-se dos melhores vinhos e dos aperitivos que rodavam nas bandejas dos garçons. Encostadas às paredes viam-se mesas retangulares e compridas onde se encontravam outra variedade de aperitivos, tanto salgados quanto doces.

Foi enquanto procurava por seus pais que algo prendeu a atenção de Harry. Olhando pra cima se viam visgos descendo devagar, parando sobre a cabeça de alguns convidados e subindo novamente após alguns segundos para mudar de posição.

No mesmo momento em que Lily e James adentraram o salão, os três Malfoy entraram em seu campo de visão, fazendo seu caminho entre os outros convidados elegantemente, acenando àqueles que os cumprimentavam. Narcissa, Lucius e Draco pararam em frente à Lily e James no mesmo instante em que Harry se pôs ao lado dos pais.

Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se entre os seis. Harry manteve os olhos fixos no loiro à sua frente, contendo um sorriso. Como era de se esperar, Draco estava impecável em seu terno, que provavelmente custava mais do que era possível imaginar. Tudo que cobria o corpo do loiro era preto - gravata, terno, camisa, tudo. Um sorriso quase escapuliu pelos cantos de seus lábios ao imaginar como seria tirar todas essas peças. Harry desviou o olhar para encarar a Sra. Malfoy em seu vestido verde escuro, tão longo que apenas as pontas de seus dedos apareciam. Um sorriso simpático lhe iluminava o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos loiros e brilhantes.

O moreno teve de controlar suas feições para não parecer tão fascinado quanto realmente estava. Ele nunca superaria a beleza de Narcissa Malfoy… Ou de seu filho. Lucius Malfoy nem sequer olhava na direção dos Potter, Harry notou. Os cabelos platinados estavam puxados para trás e presos, dando total visão da expressão arrogante e desgostosa em seu rosto. Por dentro do terno preto via-se um colete cinza bem trabalho – à mão, certamente – e uma camisa preta de botões. O patriarca da família Malfoy tinha uma aura de poder que era quase palpável e deixava um rastro por onde ele passava.

Narcissa abriu a boca, mas as palavras não chegaram a deixar seus lábios. Lucius pigarreou e cutucou-a de leve no braço. A mulher virou a cabeça para encará-lo de modo inquisidor. Alguma coisa mudou no rosto de Lucius – Harry teve a leve impressão de que era um sorriso – e ele apontou para cima.

- Um visgo. – Murmurou.

Harry viu Draco acompanhar o olhar da mãe e seu queixo despencou em surpresa. Narcissa soltou uma risadinha. Lucius segurou a mão fina de sua esposa e a trouxe mais para perto de si, enquanto Narcissa refreava um sorriso bobo. Draco fez uma careta e desviou o olhar para algum ponto do outro lado da sala no que seu pai aproximou seu rosto ao de sua mãe e não viu quando Lucius selou seus lábios.

Harry pareceu igualmente fascinado pelo ponto para onde Draco olhava, enquanto Lily corava e baixava a cabeça e James engasgava com a própria saliva.

- Espera, isso é real? – Sirius fez-se ouvir, se aproximando dos seis.

O garoto teve de fazer esforço para não rir do padrinho. Sirius trajava um terno cinza com uma camisa azul por dentro e tênis, parecendo um adolescente. Logo atrás dele, vinham Remus – com um terno cinza - de braço dado com Tonks e um casal que Draco não conhecia.

- Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy demonstrando afeto em público? Já posso dizer que vi de tudo nessa vida. – Continuou Sirius. – Cuidado, Malfoy, pode acabar parecendo que você tem um coração.

- Você ficaria surpreso, primo querido. – Respondeu Narcissa apoiando uma mão no ombro do marido.

Draco fez um som não muito masculino e arregalou os olhos, encarando os pais em puro choque. Harry corou, as imagens mentais o assombrariam por muito tempo. Sirius, Tonks e James estavam rindo. Remus e o casal balançavam a cabeça.

- É o Dumbledore ali? – Harry perguntou cerrando os olhos em direção ao canto da sala, próximo a uma das mesas de aperitivos.

- Oh, graças a deus. – James agradeceu baixinho ao encontrar o diretor, virando-se para a esposa e dando o braço a ela. – Por que não vamos falar com ele, querida?

- Tudo bem. – Lily acenou rapidamente para os Malfoy e se retirou com o marido.

Após a saída dos Potter o mesmo silêncio incômodo os assaltou. Draco e Harry se encararam por algum tempo e o moreno sinceramente esperava que Sirius, como sempre, falasse alguma coisa muito idiota e quebrasse a tensão. Mas quando isso não aconteceu, ele se viu obrigado a fazê-lo.

- Então, Sra. Malfoy, eu ouvi dizer que seu jardim é lindo. – Harry disse com um sorrisinho amigável.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, querido. – A loira respondeu o sorriso. – Draco, você se importaria de mostrar os jardins ao Sr. Potter?

- Claro que não. – Draco assentiu, impedindo um sorriso satisfeito de escapar e indicou o caminho a Harry. – Por aqui.

Talvez tenha funcionado por alguns segundos, mas assim que os dois adolescentes saíram, aquele mesmo silêncio atingiu os que ficaram pra trás. O casal, que até então estava um tanto quanto escondido atrás de Sirius e Lupin, se aproximou e uma mulher usando um vestido preto longo a ponto de cobrir seus pés, as mangas compridas de renda pretas e o decote redondo de braço dado com um homem com terno azul marinho, uma camisa branca de botões simples e uma gravata listrada em um tom de cinza e outro de azul, pôs-se à frente de Lucius e Narcissa.

- Cissy, prima querida, você não vai dar um abraço na sua irmã? – Sirius perguntou com um falso sorriso inocente.

Narcissa lançou um olhar vazio para seu primo, que ainda lhe sorria como se não tivesse sugerido nada demais. Antes que ela pudesse responder, porém, Andrômeda falou.

- Narcissa. – Ela cumprimentou formalmente, dando um aceno de cabeça e um mínimo sorriso. – Como vai?

- Andrômeda. – Narcissa respondeu com outro aceno de cabeça. – É bom revê-la. Estou bem, obrigada. Ainda fazendo viagens?

- Narcissa! – Tonks exclamou e surgiu de trás de Lupin, jogando-se nos braços da tia, abraçando-a com força. Dessa vez a mulher tinha o cabelo azul, combinando com o cinto que apertava sua cintura e de onde começava a saia de tule de seu vestido rosa, que ia até os joelhos.

Sirius riu abertamente, enquanto Andrômeda e Ted se seguraram para não acompanha-lo e tanto Lupin quanto Lucius olhavam a mulher com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Oh, prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy. – E a grande surpresa foi Tonks abraçar o patriarca com a mesma animação com a qual abraçara Narcissa.

As sobrancelhas de Lucius se ergueram ainda mais e a surpresa tomou conta de seu rosto. Seus braços permaneceram parados, sem corresponder ao enlace da mulher, porém se encontravam tensos, assim como o resto de seu corpo. Novamente, Sirius estava rindo. Ele não estivera muito animado com a presença de Tonks na festa, mas ela estava se provando muito divertida. Andrômeda tinha um sorriso zombeteiro moldando os lábios e Ted parecia se controlar para não rir.

Tonks soltou Lucius após um momento e voltou para o lado de Remus com um sorriso alegre.

- Bem, não vamos mais tomar o seu tempo, Narcissa. Tenho certeza que têm muitos convidados para dar as boas vindas. – Disse Lupin educadamente.

- Bem, fiquem à vontade. – Respondeu Narcissa. – Vamos, Lucius. – Assim o casal se foi.

- Alguém mais está com fome? – Ted se pronunciou já olhando em volta à procura da mesa de petiscos.

* * *

><p>Desviando de vários convidados, Harry seguiu Draco até os famosos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. Durante minutos sem fim, os dois andaram em silêncio. O loiro tinha as mãos nos bolsos e parecia completamente alheio à presença de Harry ao seu lado. O moreno estava encantado demais com o lugar para se importar no momento.<p>

O espaço era _enorme_ e se via todo tipo de flor ao redor. Lavandas, lírios-tocha, narcisos, rosas, margaridas. Todas divididas metodicamente por cores, formando um caleidoscópio impressionante. Por onde Draco e Harry andavam agora, eles passavam pelas flores de tonalidade azul, que iam clareando até chegarem às brancas.

Era realmente inacreditável e conforme eles caminhavam, Harry percebeu que as todas as passarelas entre os arranjos e arbustos direcionavam ao centro redondo do jardim, onde se via uma estufa enorme de vidro, que brilhava à luz da lua.

A Mansão era apenas um borrão iluminado quando Draco parou de andar e virou-se para encará-lo. Harry assustou-se e quase esbarrou no loiro que o olhava como se ele tivesse cometido algum crime hediondo nos últimos minutos.

- O que houve? – Perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Você tem alguma noção do que está fazendo, Potter? – A voz de Draco estava uma oitava mais alta que o normal. Harry apenas o olhou, confuso. – O que você pensou quando escolheu essa roupa hoje? "Ah, vou matar o Draco do coração"? Ou "Vou enlouquecer o Draco até que ele me agarre na frente de todo mundo"? Ande, diga!

Levou alguns segundos para Harry entender do que Draco estava falando. E quando ele percebeu foi inevitável rir. O moreno usava sua jaqueta de couro – aquela que Draco já provou adorar –, uma camisa verde e uma calça que apertava em todos os lugares certos – e os errados também. Ao escolher aquela roupa, ele não pensou na reação do loiro. Era uma roupa qualquer, mas aparentemente ele estava errado.

- Eu realmente não pensei nada disso. É só uma roupa! – Disse Harry ainda ostentando um sorriso. O loiro cruzou os braços.

- Não, não é só uma roupa. Você sabe muito bem o que essa jaqueta faz comigo. Sem falar que eu tenho certeza que todo mundo naquela festa não conseguia tirar os olhos de você.

- Você fala como se você estivesse vestido como um mendigo. – Rolou os olhos. – Muito mais provável eles olharem para você.

- De qualquer forma, eu vou passar a noite inteira pensando em tirar essa jaqueta!

- Então somos dois. – Os olhos verdes brilharam cheios de malícia

- Não é engraçado, Harry. – Draco rosnou.

- Não estou rindo.

Harry o olhou com interesse por um tempo, os cabelos loiros pareciam brilhar, mesmo com pouca luz no ambiente e toda a roupa preta do garoto fazia a pele pálida de seu pescoço parecer ainda mais convidativa. Draco percebeu o olhar faminto do outro em poucos instantes e deu um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Harry, temos que voltar. – Ele disse, quebrando a transe de Harry.

- O que? – O moreno perguntou piscando os olhos repetidas vezes.

- Se não voltarmos, as pessoas vão desconfiar. – Draco fez seu caminho de volta, esperando para ter certeza de que Harry o seguiria. Antes que eles passassem de volta pela porta que dava no grande salão, o loiro parou Harry. – Você sempre esteve muito ciente dos efeitos que essa jaqueta tem sobre mim, Harry, mas você decidiu vir com ela mesmo assim. Agora você terá que arcar com as consequências.

Sem dizer mais nada, Draco voltou para a multidão de convidados. Harry, com os olhos arregalados e temendo as "consequências" das quais Draco falara, encarou o local onde o loiro havia estado e piscou lentamente, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente, passando pela porta e sendo automaticamente engolfado pelas risadas e conversas dos outros ali presentes.

Não demorou muito para que Harry encontrasse Draco na multidão, conversando com Blaise e Pansy, que estava pendurada em seu pescoço, como sempre. Harry rangeu os dentes e cerrou os olhos para a garota, invejando-a por não poder tocar em Draco como ela fazia.

Aquilo era uma tortura, ter que olhar para Draco, sem puder tocá-lo, sem nem ao menos poder estar perto dele. Outras pessoas o cumprimentavam, davam-lhe tapinhas nas costas, trocavam sorrisos, apertos de mão. Harry nem isso podia fazer. Que grande _merda. _

- Harry! – O moreno virou-se na direção de onde seu nome viera para encontrar Dumbledore acompanhado de outro homem.

- Professor Dumbledore. – Ele sorriu. – Não sabia que iria encontrá-lo aqui.

- Ora, não fale de mim! O que os Potter fazem na festa dos Malfoy? – O mais velho perguntou com simpatia. – Que surpresa!

- Foi uma surpresa pra mim também, senhor. – Harry admitiu e olhou para o homem que estava ao lado do diretor e ouvia a conversa com interesse.

- Oh, Harry, deixe-me lhe apresentar a meu grande amigo, Gellert Grindelwald.

- Prazer, senhor Grindelwald. – O moreno apertou a mão que lhe foi estendida. – Professor Dumbledore, o senhor viu meus pais?

- Ah, eles estavam aqui há poucos minutos, sim. Conversamos um pouco sobre você, sua mãe se mostra sempre muito curiosa quando se trata dos nossos métodos de ensino em Hogwarts High. – Dumbledore disse sorrindo como se lembrasse de algo muito engraçado. – Adorável mulher, sua mãe.

- Hm, obrigado, senhor. Acho que vou procurar por ela. – Harry acenou com a cabeça para Grindelwald.

- Pois bem, se divirta, meu rapaz. Oh, e não perca a oportunidade de provar as tortinhas de limão! Simplesmente maravilhosas!

Harry sorriu e concordou, mesmo não tendo provado das tais tortinhas e ainda pôde ouvir Dumbledore divagando enquanto se afastava, "Terei que falar com a Sra. Malfoy e perguntar sobre essas tortinhas.", o diretor estava dizendo quando mais uma vez Harry avistou Draco na multidão.

Pansy agora mantinha certa distância do loiro - mas ainda assim perto demais para Harry – e, pelo que Harry pôde perceber, estava contando uma história. No entanto, Blaise parecia muito mais interessado na taça de champanhe em sua mão e Draco olhava para cima, provavelmente observando o trajeto de um visgo.

Harry tomou um minuto para observar o visgo também e quando voltou a olhar para baixo, mais especificamente para Draco, viu que o loiro estava sozinho. Os olhos cinza pareciam em chamas encarando Harry. Um arrepio correu sua espinha e sua garganta secou. Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e olhou ao redor. Ninguém parecia perceber o que estava acontecendo ali, bem no meio da festa.

Seus olhos voltaram para Draco, que agora parecia alguns passos mais perto. Harry passou a língua pelos lábios, com a intenção de umedecê-los, e viu as pálpebras do loiro se estreitarem ao que ele dava mais um passo em sua direção. O coração de Harry batia forte contra a caixa torácica, pronto para abrir um buraco ali e fugir.

Quando Draco repetiu seu ato de umedecer os lábios, o ar fugiu de seus pulmões e as imagens daquela boca fazendo maravilhas por todo o seu corpo tomou conta da mente de Harry. De repente, o salão estava quente demais para uma noite de inverno e o ar era escasso em seus pulmões. Ele engoliu em seco e passou dois dedos pela gola da camisa, como se fosse alarga-la.

O loiro acelerou o passo em sua direção. Seu olhar preso no de Harry, que não conseguia nem piscar. Ao parar em frente ao namorado, deixou seus olhos viajarem pelo corpo do moreno. Harry podia sentir uma queimação em cada parte que os olhos de Draco passavam. Quando Draco voltou a encará-lo, Harry estava quase tremendo. Sua boca estava, novamente, seca e ele lambeu os lábios. Draco transferiu o olhar para sua boca.

- Harry, você quer que eu te beije aqui, agora? Porque se você fizer isso de novo, é exatamente o que eu vou fazer.

Harry engasgou e olhou em volta. Ninguém nem sequer percebera os dois ali. No entanto, algo do outro lado do salão chamou sua atenção.

- O que é aquilo? – Murmurou para Draco.

Sem esperar resposta, rumou para aquele lugar. Ao chegar perto, ele reconheceu Sirius e Remus. O visgo se encontrava acima da cabeça do professor. Seu padrinho encarava Lupin de um jeito que Harry nunca havia visto. Lupin estava corado e reclamava para James. No segundo seguinte, Sirius segurava o rosto de Moony com as duas mãos e selava os lábios.

Harry engasgou com a própria saliva e olhou para o outro lado enquanto seu pai resmungava alguma coisa que soava bastante como "finalmente".

- Bem, pelo menos alguém vai sair daqui satisfeito hoje. – Draco resmungou cruzando os braços. Harry quase riu. Mais um pouco e o loiro estaria fazendo biquinho.

- Narcissa. – Harry ouviu a voz de Lucius Malfoy soar dura um pouco à frente na multidão que se reunira. – Narcissa, controle seu primo.

Harry viu a Sra. Malfoy ao lado do marido, mas ao contrário de Lucius, que tinha uma careta de completo desgosto no rosto, Narcissa tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e certa satisfação no olhar.

- Ora, Lucius, não era você quem tinha que ouvir Sirius falar de Remus as 24 horas do dia quando éramos mais novos. – Ela disse com ar displicente.

- Você não está apoiando isso, está? – O patriarca parecia indignado.

- O que você espera que eu faça? Que eu vá lá e mande-os parar? – Narcissa levantou uma sobrancelha para o marido, ainda que com certa diversão no olhar. – Bem, eu não vou. Fique à vontade se quiser tomar uma atitude, querido.

Harry sorriu e agradeceu silenciosamente à Narcissa. O moreno então enxergou sua mãe e Tonks atrás de James. Lily tinha aquele olhar de que sabia o tempo todo que aquilo iria acontecer e Tonks estava com um sorriso enorme, quase pulando e um quê de satisfação nos olhos. E foi a primeira vez que Harry viu uma semelhança entre Tonks e sua tia Narcissa, elas tinham o mesmo brilho de satisfação e diversão no olhar.

* * *

><p>Pouco depois de a multidão ter dispersado e Remus e Sirius terem sumido da festa, o jantar foi servido. Harry sentou-se em uma das mesas redondas com seus pais, Tonks, Andrômeda e Ted. A comida era inacreditável, assim como tudo que cercava os Malfoy, e ao fim da refeição, a quantidade de convidados presentes diminuiu significativamente e Harry olhou ao redor perguntando-se onde estava Sirius para brincar com o fato de até gente rica só comparece às festas para comer de graça.<p>

Em algum momento enquanto comia, Harry viu os três Malfoy serem cumprimentados por um casal que trazia consigo uma garotinha – que não devia ter mais de seis anos –, segurando na mão do pai e um bebê, que estava no colo da mulher.

Foi com muita curiosidade que Harry observou Draco abaixar-se para ficar da mesma altura da menininha e dizer algo que a fez sorrir e agradecer corando. O loiro então pediu a mão da garota, que a estendeu de bom grado e girou em seu próprio eixo com ajuda de Draco. O garoto disse mais alguma coisa e a menina riu envergonhada, em seguida ele beijou o dorso da mão da garotinha e levantou-se.

Lucius Malfoy não parecia muito feliz com a demonstração de afetividade de seu filho, afinal, estava escrito em algum lugar que os Malfoy tinham que ser pessoas impenetráveis, sem sentimentos, impossível de se abalar. Bem, não estava escrito em lugar nenhum, na verdade, e os Malfoy não eram assim, mas era a imagem que eles tentavam passar. Aquela ação de Draco com certeza fugia desses princípios, mas Harry tinha certeza que o loiro não se importava nem um pouco.

Harry ficou ainda mais surpreso quando Draco perguntou alguma coisa à mulher e no segundo seguinte ela passava o bebê para os braços do loiro. Narcissa pôs-se ao lado do filho para acariciar a cabeça da criança levemente, enquanto Lucius observava a cena lutando para manter suas expressões inabaladas.

O interior de Harry derreteu com a visão do loiro com aquele bebê no colo e ele não pôde evitar suspirar encantado com a atitude. Mas por trás daquilo tudo havia algo mais, Harry sabia. Draco estava colocando os costumes dos Malfoy à prova, era fácil para o moreno perceber. E para Lucius Malfoy também.

Era impossível ler a expressão do patriarca enquanto este observava seu filho, principalmente daquela distância. Draco ouviria algumas coisas – talvez desagradáveis – mais tarde, mas mais uma vez, ele não estava se importando nem um pouco.

Depois dessa imagem, a família Malfoy sumiu entre outras pessoas que puseram no meio do campo de visão de Harry e o moreno aproveitou para terminar sua refeição e prestar atenção no que sua mãe não parava de falar desde que ele se sentara ali.

Harry estava entediado antes que pudesse terminar de comer e se pôs a vasculhar o local à procura de certo loiro novamente. Com menos gente no salão fora mais fácil encontrar Draco, mas talvez tivesse sido melhor se Harry não pudesse vê-lo, por que não era nada agradável ter que ver o loiro sentado em uma mesa não muito distante, conversando com Daphne Greengrass, que parecia mais do que satisfeita com a atenção. Com certeza a visão com a garotinha e o bebê havia sido melhor.

Harry ignorou o que restava de comida em seu prato e pediu licença antes de se levantar. A mesa onde Draco estava era mais ao canto, à diagonal da lareira, e Harry parou bem ao lado desta, encostando-se à parede casualmente após pegar um taça de champanhe da bandeja de algum garçom que passava.

Harry tinha plena consciência de que Draco tinha uma visão perfeita dele ali, assim como ele tinha do loiro, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, o moreno deu um sorrisinho maldoso. Draco cerrou os olhos para Harry rapidamente, mas este apenas levou a taça à boca, lambendo os lábios lentamente, para morder o inferior em seguida.

O moreno levantou o olhar a tempo de ver Draco segurando no tampo da mesa com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Satisfeito com o resultado, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos lentamente, fingindo ajeitá-los.

Quando os olhos verdes encontraram os cinzas novamente, Harry sorriu inocentemente no que a respiração de Draco se tornava errática. Daphne Greengrass olhava pra ele com preocupação e isso irritou o moreno mais ainda.

- Com licença. – Uma voz à direita de Harry pediu. – Você é Harry Potter, estou certo?

- Sim, sou eu. – Harry assentiu. – Desculpe, nós nos conhecemos?

Harry continuava encostado na parede, agora com a mão livre dentro do bolso, os cabelos um pouco mais bagunçados que antes e o lábio inferior avermelhado e brilhante. Enquanto Harry analisava o garoto que viera lhe falar – que lhe parecia extremamente familiar –, ele não fazia ideia de como respirar se tornara uma coisa difícil para certo loiro.

- Nunca fomos apresentados, mas estudamos no mesmo colégio. – Ele estendeu a mão. – Me chamo Oliver Wood, sou capitão do time de futebol de Hogwarts.

- Ah, claro, Oliver Wood. – Harry o cumprimentou.

Não era surpresa que o garoto lhe parecia familiar! Cedric vivia falando sobre ele e vendo mais de perto agora, Harry entendia o porquê. Oliver era muito bonito, do tipo que faria qualquer garota parar para olhar. E, claro, garotos que estivessem interessados também.

- Então posso finalmente conhecer o Harry Potter de quem todos falam! – Oliver sorriu. Harry sorriu também porque o sorriso do outro garoto era lindo. – A propósito, adorei sua jaqueta.

Harry até tentou não rir, mas foi impossível. O moreno aproveitou para olhar para Draco e ficou ainda mais satisfeito por ver seu namorado lançando um olhar assassino na direção de Oliver.

- Obrigado. – Harry observou o terno que Oliver usava. – Talvez eu devesse ter vindo de terno também.

- Eu devo dizer que ver alguém fugindo do padrão ao vir a uma festa dada pelos Malfoy é uma grande surpresa, mas não, você não deviria ter vindo de terno. – Oliver garantiu, bebericando do champanhe em sua taça.

- É, talvez não. – Harry sorriu. – Seu time vai participar das competições contra Durmstrang e Beauxbatons?

- Nós nos preparamos pra isso, mas nos faltam três jogadores no time, então não. – Ele deu de ombros.

Harry quis se chutar. McLaggen e os dois comparsas que foram expulsos de Hogwarts por bater em Harry eram do time de futebol. Como sempre, ele havia falado sem pensar e agora chegara num assunto delicado.

- Oh, me desculpe.

- Não é sua culpa, é claro! Eu mesmo não gostava daquele grupo, eles me davam muito trabalho e já tive muitos problemas com a diretoria por não conseguir colocar ordem nas coisas. Foi uma pena eles não terem resolvido ser expulsos antes, para que eu tivesse tido tempo de achar outras pessoas pra colocar no time. – Oliver disse tranquilamente.

- Quando os jogos começam?

- Assim que os jogos de basquete acabarem, temos uma semana de intervalo e então são os de futebol. – Ele fez um calculo rápido. – É daqui a um pouco menos de três semanas.

- Se eu dissesse que conheço alguém que estaria muito interessado em entrar no time, você acha que pode deixá-lo pronto até lá? – Harry perguntou com ar conspiratório e uma sobrancelha levemente levantada.

- Consigo, com toda certeza! Você sabe de alguém? – O sorriso de Oliver cresceu.

- O nome dele é Ronald Weasley. Ele não tem muita experiência, mas assiste sempre que pode aos treinos do time. Tenho certeza que ele pode ditar as táticas de cabeça pra baixo. – O moreno garantiu. – E talvez você pudesse falar com Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas também. Esses são os que eu conheço, talvez se você falar com eles, consiga até uns reservas.

- Ora, mas isso é realmente ótimo! – Oliver estava quase pulando e Harry teve que rir. – Eu conversei com o time sobre abrir as vagas, mas chegamos à conclusão que achar alguém bom a essa altura seria muito trabalhoso e estressante, então iriamos esperar até a volta do feriado de fim de ano para começarmos com os testes.

- Problema resolvido, então! Seu time estará completo a tempo.

Harry aproveitou para olhar para Draco novamente. Dessa vez o loiro não estava olhando para ele, pelo contrário, Draco parecia ter engajado animadamente numa conversa com Daphne Greengrass e os dois estavam perto demais um do outro, na opinião de Harry. O moreno bufou tão alto que Oliver acabou por seguir o olhar dele.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse com Malfoy. – Oliver disse após outro gole de champanhe. – Quero dizer, é só sobre o que se fala no colégio. Fiquei surpreso quando te vi sozinho, afinal, é a festa da família dele.

O moreno perdeu o que Oliver estava falando no meio da sentença, quando Draco pareceu se aproximar ainda mais de Daphne e segurou a mão dela por cima da mesa. Harry tirou a mão de dentro do bolso e a fechou com força, chegando a machucar sua palma com as unhas. E pra piorar a situação, Pansy apareceu, trazendo a irmã mais nova de Daphne, Astoria, e as duas sentaram junto dos outros dois.

_Perfeito!_ Draco devia estar morrendo de felicidade sendo o centro das atenções das garotas mais bonitas da festa. Todo o corpo de Harry tremia de tensão e seus dentes rangiam a ponto de doer.

- Harry, você vai quebrar sua taça se continuar apertando assim. – O moreno ouviu Oliver avisando.

Ele não percebera a força com a qual estava segurando sua taça e era realmente inacreditável como o vidro fino não se quebrara em mil pedacinhos em sua mão. Harry lutou para recuperar sua pose casual e desviou o olhar da palhaçada que acontecia na mesa ali perto.

- Posso te contar um segredo, Oliver? – Harry perguntou inocentemente.

- Hm, claro.

Harry umedeceu os lábios e deu um pequeno sorriso, baixando a vista por alguns segundos antes de se desencostar da parede e se aproximar de Oliver, aproximando sua boca do ouvido do outro garoto, que era mais alto que Harry. O moreno ainda pôde ver que Draco estava olhando para ele antes de começar a sussurrar.

- Eu estou com Draco. – Ele começou. – Toda Hogwarts parece já saber, assim como meus pais e os dele também, mas, entenda, isso não pode se tornar público ainda. Ninguém pode ter certeza absoluta de que estamos juntos. Muitos desconfiam, mas ninguém tem certeza. Nem podem ter. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Então, Oliver... – Harry sabia que Draco ainda estava olhando, por isso segurou o pulso do outro garoto, subindo a mão devagar por seu antebraço. – Você não pode dizer isso a ninguém. Esse vai ser nosso segredo, está bem?

Aquilo pareceu ser suficiente. No segundo seguinte Draco apareceu ao lado deles com uma expressão nem um pouco satisfeita. Não mesmo. O olhar de Draco poderia ser facilmente caracterizado como _assassino. _Mas Harry apenas sorriu inocentemente enquanto se afastava do garoto mais alto.

- _Potter._ – Draco rosnou.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – Ele respondeu. – Você conhece o Oliver, certo? Oliver Wood, ele é capitão do time de futebol de Hogwarts.

- Claro. – O loiro respondeu duramente. – Que prazer vê-lo, Wood.

- Igualmente, Malfoy. – Oliver deu um aceno de cabeça.

- Desculpe, eu não os interrompi, não foi? – Draco perguntou friamente, sem dar um pingo de importância a ter de fato interrompido ou não.

- Oh, eu estava apenas contando um segredo ao Oliver, não foi? – Harry olhou para o outro garoto com cinismo.

- É... Foi. – Ele respondeu um pouco confuso.

- Draco? – Uma voz chamou atrás do loiro. Era Daphne, que era seguida por Pansy e Astoria. Harry trincou os dentes. – Nós estamos indo até o jardim, você não vem?

- É, _Draco_, por que você não vai até o jardim com a adorável senhorita Greengrass? – O moreno rosnou para o loiro com igual insatisfação.

- Olá, Harry! – Pansy cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Você está muito bonito. Gostei da sua jaqueta.

- Obrigado, Pansy. Você está maravilhosa, e que Blaise não esteja por perto. – Harry fingiu olhar ao redor curtamente.

- Draco? – Daphne chamou novamente. – Você vem?

- Não, Daphne. Podem ir sem mim. Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa ao Sr. Potter. – Draco disse lançando um olhar perigoso para Harry.

- Oliver! – Pansy notou a presença do outro garoto. – Por que você não vem conosco? Eu tenho certeza que você não conhece os jardins da Mansão Malfoy ainda.

- Não, não conheço. Parece um convite tentador. – Oliver sorriu e acompanhou as três garotas, virando-se para se despedir de Harry. – Prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. Espero te ver por ai.

- Igualmente, Oliver. Até mais. – O moreno acenou.

Quando os quatro se retiraram, Draco e Harry se encararam com olhares duros, um medindo as atitudes do outro. Eles estavam a uma boa distância um do outro, mas a corrente elétrica entre os dois era quase visível.

- Espero que tenha apreciado seus joguinhos, Potter. – Draco disse, cuspindo a sentença.

- Ora, quem está falando de jogos? Você está me provocando desde que cheguei nessa festa. O que esperava? Que eu ficasse quieto num canto observando?

- Eu certamente não esperava que você fosse subir no primeiro garoto que se aproximasse de você. – O loiro fez uma careta insatisfeita.

- Claro que não, afinal, pra que se preocupar com o idiota do Harry quanto se tem três garotas penduradas no pescoço, não é, Malfoy? – Harry respondeu e a única coisa que ele podia ouvir era a respiração alterada de Draco e o barulho do sangue que corria quente e rápido em suas veias.

- Você já não acha o suficiente vir vestido _nessa _jaqueta e ainda me provoca desse jeito? – Draco, perigosamente, deu um passo à frente. – Oh, _Harry_, você devia ter pensado melhor.

- Pode olhar Draco, mas não pode tocar. – O moreno deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Quando essa jaqueta estiver no chão... – Draco deu mais um passo à frente. – Eu vou tocar. Ah, eu vou tocar _em todos os lugares._

Um tremor surreal desceu pela espinha de Harry e ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, impedindo um pequeno gemido de escapar entre seus lábios. Quando a voz de Draco chegou a seus ouvidos novamente, dessa vez como um sussurro, Harry teve medo de que suas pernas talvez fossem incapazes de lhe sustentar.

- Suba para o meu quarto em 10 minutos. – Draco disse e deu às costas, olhando por cima do ombro para sorrir maliciosamente para Harry antes de passar pela porta do salão.

10 minutos. Certo. Harry inalou profundamente, lutando para controlar sua respiração. O moreno então voltou para a mesa onde seus pais se encontravam e olhou o relógio de pulso de James. Os ponteiros marcavam 00hr35min.

Harry trocou a taça de champanhe por um copo de água e o bebeu como se sua vida dependesse daquele copo d'água. Em seguida ele fechou os olhos e assim permaneceu até ter todo seu autocontrole restaurado. Quando ele os abriu novamente, sua mãe o observava como se houvesse acabado de descobrir que seu filho enlouquecera de vez.

- Harry? – Lily chamou calmamente. – Está tudo bem, querido?

- Hm? – O moreno piscou repetidamente e olhou novamente para o relógio no pulso de seu pai. Faltavam 5 minutos. – Estou ótimo, mãe. Nada pra se preocupar. Eu vou... Eu vou pra... É.

Harry levantou-se e deixou pra trás uma Lily extremamente confusa e preocupada. O moreno se viu em frente às escada no que ele sabia ser antes do tempo combinado, então Harry deus às costas aos degraus e olhou ao redor.

Ainda havia algumas pessoas por ali, conversando animadamente e bebendo. Algumas já tinham em suas expressões o efeito do álcool e outras o do horário avançado.

O moreno não soube ao certo quanto tempo ele ficou parado ali, apenas olhando, tentando não se tornar um poço de expectativa, tentando manter seu controle.

- Com licença. – Ele pediu a um homem bem vestido que passava por ele de braço dado com uma moça.

- Pois não, meu jovem? – O homem deu um sorrisinho amigável.

- Que horas são, por favor? – Harry se esforçou o máximo que pode pra não soar um pouco desesperado.

- Faltam 15 minutos para 1 hora da manhã. – Ele informou após checar seu relógio.

- Muito obrigado. – O moreno sorriu.

O homem e a moça continuaram a fazer seu caminho pra onde quer que eles estivessem indo e Harry voltou-se para as escadas. 10 minutos, Draco havia dito, e estava na hora. O moreno forçou-se a parecer o mais casual possível enquanto subia e também não olhou pra trás, por que talvez parecesse suspeito. Então Harry apenas levantou a cabeça e subiu os degraus o mais rápido que pôde, mesmo que sem realmente correr.

O moreno seguiu direto para o quarto de Draco e abriu a porta devagar, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, como se alguém lá embaixo pudesse ouvi-lo. A luz dentro do cômodo estava baixa, Harry logo percebeu, e quando a porta estava suficientemente aberta para que ele pudesse passar, ele o fez e a fechou rapidamente atrás de si.

Harry ficou completamente sem ação e qualquer raciocínio se perdeu quando Draco se revelou sentado na cama, encostado em uns dos travesseiros, com um violão em seu colo, sem paletó ou gravata e seus dedos compridos dedilhavam as cordas displicentemente, causando uma melodia suave, curta e repetitiva. Quando as íris cinza se prenderam nas verdes o som parou automaticamente.

- Não diga nada, Harry, não faça nenhuma pergunta e, por favor, não ria. – Draco pediu, ainda olhando para o moreno.

- Draco, o que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou após um pigarro, dando alguns passos em direção à cama. – Desde quando você toca violão?

- Que parte do "não diga nada e não faça perguntas" você não atendeu? – O loiro rolou os olhos e indicou em um local no colchão para Harry sentar, à frente dele. – Venha, sente-se.

Ainda cheio de perguntas e querendo explicações, Harry se aproximou em passos curtos, mas rapidamente. O moreno sentou-se onde lhe fora indicado e observou o instrumento que Draco segurava.

- Eu o comprei há anos e tentei aprender, fiz até algumas aulas. Pode-se dizer que eu me saia bem – O loiro informou com ar convencido. – Mas meu pai vivia dizendo que era perda de tempo e não apreciava nem um pouco os avanços que eu fazia nas aulas, então eu acabei desistindo. Quando nós... Tivemos aquele problema há algumas semanas, eu o encontrei. Calhou que Pansy me mandou umas músicas e uma delas me lembrava muito você.

Draco deu uma risada nasal e seus olhos prenderam-se nos de Harry novamente, este ainda querendo entender o que estava se passando. Draco não ia tocar pra ele, ia?

- Eu acho que posso dizer que na época isso não me fez muito bem, mas era a única coisa que fazia com que eu me sentisse menos mal em relação a tudo o que acontecera. – Pelos olhos do loiro Harry pôde ver a sinceridade. – Então, eu dediquei meus dias a tentar fazer uma versão especial pra você, Harry, e não ria.

Com certeza rir era a última coisa que Harry queria fazer naquele momento. O moreno remexeu-se no colchão em ansiedade e seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca no momento em que Draco começou a tocar uma melodia alegre que fez Harry sorrir instantaneamente.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
><em>O jeito como você se move é como uma completa tempestade<em>  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>_E eu sou um castelo de cartas_  
>You're the kinda reckless that should send me running<br>_Você é do tipo descuidado que deveria me fazer correr_  
>But I kinda know I won't get far<br>_Mas eu meio que sei que eu não chegarei longe_

Harry sentia seu coração bater tão rápido que ele não se surpreenderia se sua caixa torácica se abrisse naquele momento. Inconscientemente ele inclinou-se para frente, para mais perto de Draco e sua voz espetacular, querendo sorver cada palavra dita, cada nota, cada respiração.

And you stood there in front of me just  
><em>E você ficou na minha frente<em>  
>Close enough to touch<br>_Perto o suficiente pra tocar_  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>_Perto o suficiente para esperar que você não pudesse ver_  
>What I was thinking of<br>_No que eu estava pensando_

Drop everything now  
><em>Largue tudo agora<em>  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>_Me encontre na chuva_  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>_Me beije na calçada_  
>Take away the pain<br>_Leve a dor embora_

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
><em>Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri<em>  
>Get me with those green eyes, Harry*<br>_Me surpreenda com aqueles olhos verdes, Harry_  
>As the lights go down<br>_Enquanto as luzes se apagam_  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>_Me dê algo que me assombrará quando você não estiver por perto  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
><em>Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri<em>

My mind forgets to remind me  
><em>Minha mente esquece de me lembrar<em>  
>You're a bad idea<br>_Você é uma má ideia_  
>You touch me once and it's really something<br>_Você me toca uma vez e é realmente algo_  
>You find I'm even better than you<br>_Você descobre que eu sou muito melhor do que você_  
>Imagined I would be<br>_Imaginou que eu seria_

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
><em>Eu estou na defensiva pro resto do mundo<em>  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>_Mas com você eu sei que não é bom_  
>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would<br>_E eu poderia esperar pacientemente, mas eu realmente queria que você_

Drop everything now  
><em>Largasse tudo agora<em>_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain  
><em>Me encontrasse na chuva<em>  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>_Me beijasse na calçada_  
>Take away the pain<br>_Levasse a dor embora_

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
><em>Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri<em>  
>Get me with those green eyes, Harry*<br>_Me surpreenda com aqueles olhos verdes, Harry_  
>As the lights go down<br>_Enquanto as luzes se apagam_  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>_Me dê algo que me assombrará quando você não estiver por perto  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
><em>Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri<em>

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
><em>Eu vou passar meus dedos pelo seu cabelo<em>  
>And watch the lights go wild<br>_E ver as luzes ficarem selvagens_  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me<br>_Continue mantendo seus olhos em mim  
><em>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
><em>É errado o suficiente para fazer parecer certo<em>

Lead me up the staircase  
><em>Me leve até a escadaria<em>  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow<br>_Você não sussurrará suave e devagar_  
>I'm captivated by you baby<br>_Eu estou deslumbrado por você_  
>Like a firework show<br>_Como um show de fogos de artifício_

Drop everything now  
><em>Largue tudo agora<em>  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>_Me encontre na chuva_  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>_Me beije na calçada_  
>Take away the pain<br>_Leve a dor embora_

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
><em>Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri<em>  
>Get me with those green eyes, Harry*<br>_Me surpreenda com aqueles olhos verdes, Harry_  
>As the lights go down<br>_Enquanto as luzes se apagam_  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>_Me dê algo que me assombrará quando você não estiver por perto  
><em>'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
><em>Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri<em>

Sparks fly, oh baby smile, sparks fly  
><em>Faíscas voam, sorria, faíscas voam<em>

Quando a última nota soou até se perder, Harry tinha um sorriso que não poderia ser caracterizado como nada além de _muito _bobo. Mais um pouco e ele estaria babando por cima da perfeição que era Draco Malfoy. Ali, à meia-luz, com aquelas palavras especialmente para ele, assim como a melodia, Harry teve que lutar muito para não beijá-lo como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Pelo menos não até que a música acabasse.

- Então? – Draco perguntou, ligeiramente corado e evitando o olhar do moreno.

- Eu... – Começou, mas Harry não sabia o que dizer. Então, ele apenas inclinou-se, segurou o rosto perfeito de Draco e o beijou.

O loiro deixou um som surpreso escapar. Harry o beijou de uma maneira tão intensa que entontecia seus sentidos e lhe roubava a respiração. Tão forte que não lhe deixava alternativa a não ser se entregar completamente. Como sempre.

Ele se separou de Harry para tirar o violão do colo e colocá-lo ao lado da cama. Assim que o instrumento tocou o chão, sua boca era tomada mais uma vez num beijo muito mais feroz do que o anterior. Todo seu corpo derreteu. Foi aí que as coisas fugiram de controle. Draco inclinou-se para trás até deitar na cama com Harry por cima de si. O olhar que o moreno o lançou quando as bocas se separaram foi o suficiente para fazer todo seu corpo se arrepiar e sua mente se desligar de todo o resto. Ninguém nunca o olhara daquela maneira, nem mesmo o próprio Harry.

Harry frustrou-se por um momento tentando desfazer os botões da camisa do loiro até decidir que não valia à pena o esforço e puxá-la por cima da cabeça de Draco. A risada alta do outro preencheu o quarto, mas não por muito tempo porque logo seus lábios estavam selados e começava tudo de novo. Quando a camisa atingiu o chão, o moreno rolou-os na cama e, agora, Draco estava por cima.

O loiro tinha um sorriso no rosto ao sentar nas coxas do moreno e brincar um pouquinho com o zíper da jaqueta antes de abri-la. Então, ele puxou Harry até que seus rostos estivessem na mesma altura e o beijou. Suas mãos desceram aquela _maldita _jaqueta pelos braços do moreno e jogou-a em qualquer lugar. Logo, a camisa de Harry estava no chão também.

Braços circularam sua cintura, mãos vagavam por suas costas e Draco não poderia se sentir mais feliz. Porque era exatamente o que ele queria, a noite toda. Em algum momento durante os beijos, os dois se livraram dos sapatos e meias e o resto das roupas desapareceu num passe de mágica. Seus corpos se moveram juntos, tocando em cada centímetro que as mãos poderiam alcançar. Draco chegou ao pescoço de Harry, distribuindo beijos e mordidas ali, trilhando aquele caminho conhecido do pomo-de-adão até o peito e de lá até o umbigo, só aí ele parou para olhar o moreno como se ele precisasse saber as reações que lhe causava. E como se quisesse ler a mente do rapaz, invadindo-o pelos olhos e tomando cada parte de seu ser.

Harry estava desesperado por aquilo, pelos toques de Draco, pela boca de Draco, por qualquer coisa que o loiro estivesse disposto a dá-lo. Mais do que isso, ele precisava saber que Draco queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, porque as coisas estavam tão sérias àquela altura do campeonato que Harry duvidava se conseguiria seguir em frente sem o loiro. Sua vida inteira estava começando a se resumir em estar com Draco e nada mais. E ele não poderia fingir que toda aquela dependência não o assustava.

Harry deixou escapar um grunhido quando os lábios do loiro tocaram sua ereção bem de leve, apenas o fantasma de um beijo. E aqueles beijos leves se repetiram até o moreno estar gemendo e mexendo, inquieto, os quadris na direção da boca de Draco. Quando ele sentiu os lábios finos deslizando sobre si, o mundo girou tão rápido que Harry se sentiu verdadeiramente tonto. Seus olhos se fecharam e as mãos foram direto para o cabelo do loiro, ele não ligava de puxar quando tudo parecia demais e insuficiente ao mesmo tempo e Draco não parecia dar a mínima para a dor também.

Ele sentiu o que seria a ponta de um dedo provocando sua entrada e se assustou. Mas mesmo que Harry não tivesse ideia do que se passava na cabeça de Draco, se aquilo era o que ele queria, então Harry o daria isso. Porque Harry não conseguia dizer "não" quando se tratava do loiro e precisava daquele contato tanto quanto Draco parecia precisar no momento.

Draco só parou para pegar a embalagem de lubrificante e uma camisinha no criado-mudo, porque Harry estava começando a implorar; porque ele precisava de mais. O mundo de Harry estava girando de novo quando o loiro o beijou, calando seus pedidos desesperados. Foi enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam uma na outra num beijo tão, mas tão perfeito que Draco o penetrou, com o máximo de cuidado, como se Harry fosse a coisa mais frágil do mundo.

Então, Harry quebrou o beijo e agarrou o cabelo de Draco mais uma vez enquanto se contorcia contra seu corpo, apreciando a sensação de ter o loiro dentro de si. Ele nem se lembrou de sentir o desconforto inicial, porque ele precisava _tanto_ disso que chegava a doer.

- Eu te amo. – Draco sussurrou, sem olhar para ele, quando começou a se mover.

As palavras soaram tão baixas que Harry quase não ouviu. Mas então Draco o olhou nos olhos e ao mesmo tempo em que os movimentos ganhavam mais força, seguindo um ritmo forte e preciso que acertava a próstata de Harry a cada investida, ele repetiu com mais firmeza:

- Eu te amo _tanto_, Harry.

Harry se perguntou se estava delirando e essa foi a única coisa que ele pensou que fizesse o mínimo de sentido antes de se perder completamente em Draco. Porque sentir Draco dentro de si, sentir seu corpo, sentir a mão em volta de sua ereção e, ao mesmo tempo, ouvi-lo sussurrar obscenidades era bom pra caramba, era perfeito demais para que Harry pudesse aguentar de uma vez só.

Antes que Harry percebesse, ele estava gritando o nome de Draco e o loiro gritava o seu em resposta e nada mais importava no mundo.

O corpo de Draco cobriu o de Harry no que ele caiu por sobre o moreno, lutando para normalizar sua respiração e recuperar o controle sobre seus músculos, por que naquele momento ele mal conseguiu raciocinar.

Harry pôs-se a acariciar as costas de Draco com as pontas dos dedos, mantendo os olhos fechados e trabalhando na regularização de sua respiração e em colocar seu cérebro para funcionar novamente. Pouco tempo depois ele pôde sentir leves beijos na curva de seu pescoço e soube que Draco havia conseguido se recuperar.

O loiro rolou para cair na cama, ao lado de Harry, cujos olhos ainda estavam fechados e o peito subia e descia em um pequeno descompasso. Draco procurou pela mão de Harry e entrelaçou seus dedos, acariciando o dorso com o polegar suavemente.

A festa que aconteceu no andar inferior da casa estava há tempos esquecida no que tudo o que realmente importava eram Draco e Harry estarem juntos naquele momento.

Com movimentos curtos Harry virou-se de lado e puxou o loiro para mais perto dele, praticamente colando seus peitos e entrelaçando suas pernas. Draco observou o rosto do moreno com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, mas ainda sentia falta do brilho dos olhos verdes e por isso resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Você ainda não disse o que achou da música. – O loiro lembrou casualmente, tentando não ter um tom exigente em sua voz.

- Bem, você pediu algo que o assombrasse quando eu não estiver por perto. – Harry sorriu. – E eu lhe dei.

Os dois soltaram risadinhas baixas e o sorriso de Draco cresceu ao que os olhos do moreno se abriram para observá-lo. E lá estavam as íris cor de esmeralda, encarando-o tão honestas, tão intensas.

- Quando eu acho que você não tem como me surpreender mais, descubro que você canta e toca violão. – Harry forçou um som de insatisfação. – Por que você teima em ser tão perfeito, Draco Malfoy?

- Então quer dizer que você gostou? – Draco perguntou após rir com vontade, forçando Harry a acompanhá-lo com aquele som contagiante.

- Claro que eu gostei. – Harry falou seriamente, tentando intensificar a sinceridade no que dizia apertando o loiro em seus braços. – A melodia é linda, a letra é linda, sua voz é linda. Muito obrigado, Draco. E devo dizer que você é um tanto quanto masoquista por ouvi-la enquanto estávamos separados. – Ele brincou.

- Ah, nem me fale, estou muito ciente disso. – Draco revirou os olhos, divertido.

- E você? O que achou disso? – O moreno colou seus quadris curtamente como que para dar sentido a suas palavras.

- Harry... – Draco suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, reinstaurando seu autocontrole. – Foi incrível. Você é incrível. Eu nunca senti nada tão... _intenso _na vida.

- Eu acho que a música ajudou. – Harry sugeriu sorrindo.

- Hm, acho que devo tocá-la mais vezes então. – O loiro deu de ombros.

- Ah, _com certeza_.

Harry e Draco riram juntos novamente, caindo em silêncio em seguida. Seus corações batiam acelerados, havia borboletas dando voltas e mais voltas em seus estômagos e nada poderia estar mais _certo _quando seus lábios se tocaram novamente, apenas numa troca de carinhos.

- Feliz natal, Draco. – Harry sussurrou contra os lábios do loiro.

- Feliz natal, Harry. – Ele respondeu e colou seus lábios novamente.

E enquanto eles estivessem juntos seria, de fato, o melhor natal.

* * *

><p><strong>* A letra original diz <em>"Give me with those green eyes, <span>baby<span>"_ mas mudamos para "baby" para "Harry" nessa pequena declaração do Draco.  
>O nome da música é Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift e sugiro que todo vocês escutem. :D<strong>

**Gente, de onde vem tanta review, pelo amor de deus? Já passamos das 200! Muito obrigada bvcsalvatore, sonialeme, Yann Riddle Black, Sestini, Ines G. Black, MarciaBS, Carla Balsinha, Shinju Gina, Pandora Beaumont, Deryck Astaire, Maru, DW03 e Mila B por fazer parte dessas 222 reviews!**

**Então, esse foi o último capítulo. Não acredito que só resta o epílogo agora. Vou chorar de novo quando for postar.  
>Só mais uma semana, pessoal. Bom carnaval pra todos! Até o próximo e último sábado. <strong>


	23. Epílogo

Epílogo

Draco acordou para encontrar a cama vazia. Ele não estava surpreso, era assim todo domingo, mas também não era agradável. Nos outros dias da semana, ele e Harry acordavam na mesma hora para ir trabalhar, mas nos domingos – quando eles se davam folga – Harry sempre acordava mais cedo.

Como a rotina dos domingos, Draco tomou um banho e desceu para tomar café usando uma camisa regata branca e uma bermuda bege. Quando Draco pisou no último degrau da escada, cheiro de queimado era tudo que podia se sentir no ar.

Um tanto preocupado e confuso, o loiro seguiu direto para a cozinha, em passos rápidos. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Harry xingando baixinho enquanto jogava pedaços tostado de algo – Draco não conseguiu identificar o que eram – no lixo e fechar a tampa do lixeiro com raiva.

- Harry? – Draco chamou, analisando o namorado rapidamente para ter certeza de que o "cozinheiro" não havia causado nenhum dano a si mesmo.

- Hey! – Harry sorriu diante à presença do loiro. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. O que aconteceu aqui?

- Oh. – O moreno levou uma mão aos cabelos e a desceu em direção ao pescoço. Draco adorava quando ele fazia isso e não pode evitar se aproximar. – Eu... Queimei as torradas. Desculpa.

Draco riu e se aproximou mais, deixando Harry puxá-lo pela cintura e envolve-lo com os dois braços, baixando seu rosto para deixar seus lábios mais próximos.

- Não tem problema. – Ele sussurrou.

O loiro olhou fundo nas íris cor de esmeralda, passando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry para enfim selar seus lábios. Depois de tanto tempo, ainda era inacreditável como Harry ainda tinha tanto efeito sobre ele e como o moreno ainda era viciante.

- Eu queria levar café pra você. – Harry confessou, encostando suas testas.

- Tão romântico. – Draco provocou, brincando com os fios de cabelo negro da nuca do moreno. O loiro sorriu no que Harry rolou os olhos e desencostou suas testas. Draco aproveitou para olhar pela janela por sobre o ombro de seu namorado. – Vamos fazer assim: Não chove há mais de uma semana, então, por que você não rega o jardim enquanto eu arrumo a bagunça que você fez aqui?

- Tudo bem. – Harry deu mais um beijo demorado em Draco e se afastou.

- Snuffles deve estar com fome. – Draco avisou e Harry fez um sinal de que escutou antes de passar pela porta que dava para o jardim de trás.

Snuffles, por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse, acabara por se tornar um grande fã de Draco e na última visita que Remus e Sirius fizeram aos garotos, na semana anterior, o cão simplesmente se recusara a ir embora. Snuffles sentou-se entre Draco e Harry e lá permaneceu imóvel, independente do ataque que Sirius teve.

O cachorro acabou por ficar com Draco e Harry, e mesmo Sirius tentando levar o animal de volta pra casa todo dia, Snuffles parecia muito confortável deitado sob a sombra da macieira, acompanhando os movimentos do loiro e do moreno apenas com o movimentar de sua cabeça peluda.

Quando Harry pisou no jardim, Snuffles pulou nele, lambendo seu rosto e balançando o rabo alegremente. O moreno riu e, com certo esforço, tirou o animal de cima de si.

- Bom dia pra você também, Snuffles! – Harry desejou brincando com as orelhas do cão. – Draco me mandou vir dar seu café da manhã. Mandão, aquele lá, você não acha?

- Potter! – Veio a voz de Draco do interior da casa. – Eu ouvi o que você disse!

Harry riu e Snuffles latiu, correndo disparado para dentro de casa. O moreno correu atrás dele, se xingando mentalmente por ter deixado a porta aberta. Ele e Draco haviam combinado que deixariam Snuffles do lado de fora, pelo menos quando eles estavam ocupados demais para prestar atenção no animal.

Quando Harry o alcançou, ele já tinha derrubado Draco no chão da cozinha. O moreno realmente se esforçou para segurar uma risada, mas era impossível. Snuffles pegara Draco de surpresa e a força de seu pulo acabara derrubando-o. Agora o loiro segurava o cão para impedi-lo de lhe lamber o rosto.

Ainda rindo, Harry tirou o cachorro de cima do loiro e o expulsou para o lado de fora. Draco levantou-se e lavou as mãos na pia, crucificando Harry com o olhar.

- Desculpa, eu deixei a porta aberta.

- Deu pra notar. Agora eu fico me perguntando o que mais você não diz sobre mim a ele. – Draco enxugou as mãos e deu de ombros, cruzando os braços em seguida

Harry calou a boca de seu namorado com um beijo, procurando sua língua dessa vez, apertando-o em seus braços, sentindo seus corações baterem como um só.

- Você é perfeito, Draco. – Harry sussurrou contra os lábios do loiro, sorrindo.

Draco sorriu e o beijou novamente, empurrando-o porta a fora quando eles se separaram, dando um tapa em sua bunda antes de lembra-lo que Harry realmente tinha que colocar comida para Snuffles.

Harry já havia colocado ração no pote de Snuffles e estava com a mangueira ligada há pelo menos vinte minutos quando Draco sentou na mesinha de tampo de vidro que tinha embaixo da macieira e chamou o moreno para, finalmente, tomar café da manhã.

Quando o moreno se serviu de suco, Draco tirou um envelope do bolso – cujo lacre já estava rompido – e deixou que Harry notasse. Assim que os olhos – impossivelmente, inacreditavelmente, lindamente – verdes encararam o papel bege, o loiro rolou os olhos.

- Você não ia me dizer que isso finalmente chegou? – Draco perguntou numa voz acusadora.

- "Finalmente"? – Harry riu. – É quase como se você estivesse torcendo, Draco.

- Eu estava _esperando_. Todos nós estávamos, na verdade. – Ele deu de ombros. – Hermione e Weasley vão finalmente se casar! Depois de tanta enrolação, ele finalmente resolveu colocar a coleira e você resolve não me contar?

- Você está sendo dramático, Draco. Não faz nem três dias que esse convite chegou.

- Não interessa, você tinha que ter me chamado assim que isso chegou às suas mãos. – Draco colocou o convite de lado e voltou sua atenção para comida.

- Certo, me desculpe.

- De qualquer forma, nós dois temos que nos acertar também.

Harry parou o copo a caminho da boca e seu coração acelerou de solavanco. As íris verdes procuraram as cinzas, mas estas estavam fixas na comida no prato à sua frente.

- É mesmo? – Harry instigou.

- Claro. Temos que começar logo a reforma da casa, Harry. Quando o inverno chegar, as coisas param. Não temos tempo a perder.

- Ah, sim. – O moreno voltou seu olhar para seu prato, perdendo o apetite de repente. – O inverno ainda demora. Não temos com o quê nos preocupar.

- Seis meses passam num piscar de olhos, Harry. E você está longe de decidir quais mudanças faremos na sala.

- Eu andei pensando... E quanto aos tons de vermelho? – Harry perguntou como quem não quer nada, dando de ombros.

- Vermelho? – Draco olhou para o namorado e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu odeio vermelho.

- Eu sei, mas pensei que poderíamos usar na sala de estar...

- Nem pensar! – O loiro balançou a cabeça veemente. – É uma casa, Harry, não um prostíbulo!

- Não estou falando da casa inteira, Draco! É apenas uma parede! Escute...

- Não! Vermelho é horrível!

- Você acha? – Harry cerrou os olhos. – Meu quarto na casa dos meus pais tinha uma parede vermelha, você dormiu lá inúmeras vezes e eu não me lembro de você ter reclamado! _Nenhuma_ vez.

- Isso também não quer dizer que eu goste! Não vou morar numa casa vermelha!

- Pelo amor de deus, dá pra você deixar de ser tão irredutível para que possamos resolver isso? Pelo menos por alguns segundos. Pode ser?

- Eu não quero nenhuma parede vermelha, Harry. – Draco disse com tom de quem encerra conversa.

- Ouça, eu estava pensando em pintar uma das paredes num tom mais escuro, mais fechado, sem brilho e usar alguma textura... – O moreno explicava gesticulando e quase derrubou a jarra de suco com uma mãozada. – Então, o que você acha?

Harry segurou um sorriso quando o loiro apenas o encarou. Se havia uma coisa que Harry sabia fazer perfeitamente era ler seu namorado. Era fácil ver que o loiro estava considerando o que ele dissera.

- Compre, Harry, não é como se não tivéssemos dinheiro para comprar quantas latas de tinta vermelha você quiser. – Draco fez um gesto displicente.

Mesmo não sendo a resposta que ele queria, Harry sorriu. Ele sabia que aquilo era tudo que conseguiria de Draco em relação àquele assunto e tinha certeza que o loiro aprovaria no final. Claro, Harry tinha perguntado a Narcissa a opinião dela e ela protelou um pouco, mas aprovou por fim.

Harry e Narcissa tinham o que podia ser chamado de uma boa amizade. A matriarca da família Malfoy era extremamente agradável de ter por perto e aos poucos Harry foi ficando mais confortável perto dela, até parando de usar palavras difíceis para tentar impressioná-la. Como ela mesma já dissera, aquilo não era mais necessário.

Com Lucius Malfoy a coisa era mais complicada. Bem mais complicada. Harry suspeitava que o homem ainda esperava que seu filho fosse desistir de sua relação com Harry para casar-se com uma mulher escolhida por ele – talvez Daphne Greengrass, Harry pensava – e tivesse o tão desejado herdeiro Malfoy.

Quanto à Lily e James Potter, Draco se dava muito bem com os dois. James e Draco adoravam discutir sobre as empresas e Lily vivia encantada com a educação de Draco, que sempre utilizava absolutamente toda sua criação como um Malfoy para fazer a mãe de Harry corar.

Os dois ainda brigavam, discutiam, discordavam e ficavam chateados um com outro, mas não era nada que uma conversa após os nervos terem se acalmado não pudesse resolver. Eles nunca mais tiveram uma briga como aquela que tiveram há anos atrás, quando Lucius contratou uma mulher para se esfregar em Draco no meio da rua.

Foi pouco tempo depois de eles terem se acertado que Harry perdeu os ciúmes que tinha quando Pansy estava por perto. O moreno descobriu que a garota chorara de felicidade quando Draco disse que ele e Harry estavam juntos de novo e, desde então, o moreno instigava e incentivava seu namorado a convidar Blaise e Pansy, que depois de um tempo assumiram o namoro e agora cada um tinha uma aliança de noivado no dedo, para tomarem um chá, jantarem ou simplesmente conversarem.

E Hermione e Ron, bem, Draco acabara por gostar muito de Hermione. Ele dizia que a garota era uma pessoa fácil de conversar, principalmente por que ela parecia muito entusiasmada quando se tratava dos assuntos os quais Harry não tinha o menor interesse. Assim, quando os melhores amigos de Harry lhe faziam visitas, Ron e Harry conversavam sobre qualquer besteira enquanto Draco e Hermione entravam em discussões políticas e comerciais.

- Quando o convite do casamento da Pansy e do Blaise chegar você vai esconder de mim, não vai? – Harry perguntou com a voz desanimada.

- É justo, você não acha? – Draco sorriu de canto e piscou para Harry.

- Mas...

Antes que Harry pudesse protestar, porém, a campainha tocou. Draco e Harry se entreolharam por alguns segundos, revirando os olhos em seguida. Provavelmente era Sirius querendo levar Snuffles pra casa de novo. O cão pareceu acreditar nessa dedução também, já que ele sentou debaixo da mesa onde Draco e Harry tomavam café. Suspirando, Harry levantou-se.

- Uma hora ele vai te arrastar daqui, você sabe, não é? – Draco disse olhando para o cachorro debaixo da mesa.

Snuffles apenas balançou o rabo para o loiro, que riu. Quando o cão começou a latir em direção a entrada, Draco virou-se para ver Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy seguindo Harry pelo jardim.

- Draco, querido. – Narcissa aproximou-se do filho e beijou-lhe a testa. – Como você está?

- Bem, obrigado. – Ele sorriu. – Você?

- Ótima. – Ela sorriu de volta.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Draco olhou para Lucius, que vinha logo atrás de Harry. – Pai.

- Draco, eu poderia falar com você um minuto? Em particular? – Lucius pediu com uma expressão ilegível.

- Lucius, você prometeu que não discutiria negócios hoje. – Narcissa protestou.

- E você acreditou, mãe? – Draco riu, levantando-se. – Vamos até o escritório.

Snuffles latiu mais uma vez e Narcissa soltou um gritinho agudo, agarrando-se ao braço de Harry, tentando usá-lo como proteção.

- Deus, me perdoe. – Ela disse levando a mão de dedos finos à boca. – Esse não é o cachorro de Sirius?

- É, mas ele anda meio revoltado com Sirius e não quer voltar pra casa, então estamos com ele por enquanto. – Harry lançou um olhar reprovador ao animal, que se deitou no gramado.

- Oh, que maravilhoso. – Narcissa sorriu um pouco incerta de se era mesmo maravilhoso.

- Podemos ir? – Lucius perguntou.

- Claro. Harry, por que você não serve um chá para minha mãe? – Draco deu um beijo curto no namorado. – Volto já.

O loiro deu as costas sem olhar para seu pai, apenas esperando que ele o seguisse. Em silêncio os dois Malfoy subiram as escadas até o escritório e Draco deixou Lucius sentar-se em sua cadeira em frente ao computador que permanecia ligado boa parte do dia na página de controle das empresas.

Draco sentou-se, ainda em silêncio, na poltrona em frente à grande mesa, observando seu pai fazer o que quer que ele quisesse fazer. Após alguns minutos, Lucius olhou para seu filho com insatisfação.

- Você abriu mesmo a franquia no Brasil? – Ele perguntou duramente. – Depois de eu ter dito claramente que não daria certo e por isso você não deveria investir nisso?

- Sim, pai, _eu e Harry_ abrimos a franquia no Brasil. – Draco sorriu inocentemente. – E os lucros estão sendo maiores que três das que o senhor abriu nos Estados Unidos. Oh, e adivinha só? Lá não tem macacos pulando pelos postes na rua.

- Jura? – Lucius cerrou os olhos. – _Excelente._

Lucius voltou a olhar para a tela do computador e em seguida levantou-se, indo até a janela que dava para os jardins de trás – onde Draco estava tomando café da manhã com Harry antes – e um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Eu tenho que admitir, Draco, que a sua administração das empresas provou-se melhor que a minha.

Draco, que até então estava olhando para um ponto qualquer no carpete do escritório, levantou o olhar para seu pai rapidamente, seus lábios se entreabrindo em descrença. Lucius estava realmente admitindo que Draco era melhor que ele. Era um sonho e Draco não podia acordar.

- Você conseguiu em quatro anos o que eu não consegui em minha vida toda. – O Malfoy mais velho prosseguiu, virando-se para olhar para seu filho em seguida. – E eu nunca me senti tão orgulhoso de você, meu filho.

Draco quis chorar, de verdade. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e um sorriso escapou-lhe. Ele havia conseguido. Ele _realmente _conseguira o que buscava desde pequeno. Ali estava Lucius Malfoy, seus olhos tão azuis quanto os seus próprios brilhando em reconhecimento, dizendo-se orgulhoso.

- Draco? – Lucius sorriu. – Você não vai chorar, vai?

- Não. – Draco levantou-se, adquirindo sua pose Malfoy, mas ainda sorrindo. – Os Malfoy não choram.

- Claro que não. – E dessa vez Lucius riu.

Draco aproximou-se de seu pai e os dois olharam através da janela dessa vez. Harry e Narcissa andavam pela pequena amostra dos jardins da Mansão que eles tinha ali, e a loira ria de alguma coisa enquanto Harry passava as mãos pelos cabelos, em direção a nuca. Snuffles andava altivo ao lado de Harry.

- Eu acho que eu deveria parar de tentar convencer a mim mesmo que essa sua relação com Potter é apenas uma fase. – Lucius divagou.

- Oh, sim, definitivamente. – Draco sorriu olhando seu namorado apanhar uma rosa e entregá-la a sua mãe.

- Você está muito feliz com ele, não está, meu filho?

- Estamos felizes juntos, pai. – O Malfoy mais novo garantiu e olhou seu pai em seguida. – Eu quero casar com ele.

Lucius sorriu minimamente e Draco foi pego de surpresa quando seu pai o puxou para um abraço apertado, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, afagando suas costas. Quando Lucius se afastou, ele olhou no fundo de seus olhos e assentiu lentamente. E era tudo que Draco precisava.

* * *

><p>Draco e Lucius desceram de volta para os jardins e Narcissa e Harry apareceram pouco tempo depois, a loira ainda com a rosa que Harry havia lhe dado em mãos, dizendo que ela dispensara o chá por que prometera tomá-lo com Andrômeda.<p>

Narcissa despediu-se de Harry e de Draco beijando a bochecha de ambos e acariciou a cabeça peluda de Snuffles rapidamente, evitando uma lambida em resposta. Lucius abraçou seu filho novamente e pôs-se em frente a Harry em seguida.

- Foi bom vê-lo novamente, Potter. – Lucius disse estendendo a mão para Harry.

- Igualmente, Sr. Malfoy. – O moreno sorriu educadamente e apertou a mão do Malfoy mais velho.

Draco levou seus pais até a saída enquanto Harry levava os pratos e copos para a cozinha. O loiro reapareceu quando o moreno já terminava de lavar a louça. Draco encostou-se ao balcão ao lado de Harry e cruzou os braços, olhando para o moreno com um sorriso lhe escapando lentamente.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou olhando para o loiro. – O que seu pai disse dessa vez?

- Ele viu que nós abrimos a franquia no Brasil. – Draco contou.

- Oh. – O moreno assentiu, fechando a torneira. – E como foi?

- Bem, ele viu que estamos lucrando cada vez mais. – Ele deu de ombros. – E disse que nunca esteve tão orgulhoso de mim.

Draco deixou o sorriso que estava segurando ir crescendo em seu rosto, assim como o sorriso de Harry, que logo virara uma risada. Draco viu nos olhos brilhantes do namorado que ele também estava orgulhoso.

- Draco, isso é ótimo! – Harry exclamou puxando-o pela cintura. – Você conseguiu!

- Sim, eu consegui! – Draco segurou o rosto de Harry entre as mãos e riu junto com ele.

- Eu estou tão feliz por você. – Ele encostou suas testas. – Eu nunca esqueci do dia em que você disse que tudo o que queria era deixar seu pai orgulhoso. E eu sempre soube que você conseguiria.

- Sempre soube? – O loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros de Harry, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Claro. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Eu sempre soube que você era capaz. – Harry apertou Draco em seu abraço, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos para sorver do perfume do loiro. – Eu te amo tanto, Draco. Tanto, tanto, tanto. – A voz do moreno foi alteando a cada repetição e Draco riu.

- Eu também te amo. – Ele disse e o beijou novamente.

Os lábios se moveram juntos numa troca de carinhos até Snuffles aparecer e pular em cima dos dois. Draco olhou insatisfeito para Harry por ele ter deixado a porta aberta de novo, mas o moreno calou qualquer reclamação que viesse a seguir com outro beijo.

Quando eles se separaram os dois já estavam ofegantes, corados e com os lábios inchados e vermelhos. Draco ainda prendeu o lábio inferior de Harry entre os dentes rapidamente antes de se afastar.

- Eu guardo a louça, espere por mim lá fora. – Draco disse e deu-lhe um último beijo antes de virar-se para a pia da cozinha.

Quando Draco apareceu no jardim, Harry estava sentado debaixo da macieira, acariciando o pelo de Snuffles enquanto esperava pelo loiro. Pelo menos uma vez por dia eles sentavam ali, Harry encostado no tronco da árvore e Draco em seu peito. Eles liam, ouviam música, cochilavam. Os dois ao mesmo tempo algumas vezes, outras eles escolhiam coisas diferente. Ou apenas conversavam sobre qualquer coisa que não terminasse em discordância.

Era pelo menos uma vez no dia que eles tiravam aquele momento como sendo apenas deles, e não importava o que eles estavam fazendo, contanto que eles estivessem juntos, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro, a batida de seus corações, as respirações calmas, seus perfumes.

Ainda eram as mesmas batidas, as mesmas respirações, os mesmos perfumes, mas nunca era suficiente. A cada dia a necessidade de mais, mais e mais acordava com eles, assim como há oito anos.

Pensar sobre o passado sempre fazia Draco sorrir, por que era mesmo engraçado. Durante todo o resto do ensino médio havia uma aposta diferente por semana em Hogwarts High School e quase todas envolviam Draco e Harry, sendo metade sobre quanto tempo levaria para que eles terminassem. A quantidade de pessoas que devem ter se decepcionado quando eles foram pra faculdade e ainda estavam juntos era o que fazia Draco querer rir.

Era realmente engraçado que as pessoas esperavam que Draco e Harry nunca mais fossem se olhar na cara por um simples desentendimento, mas Draco não os culpava, eles não sabiam como os sentimentos dos dois já haviam sido colocados à prova. Eles não sabiam que desacordo nenhum poderia sobrepor os sussurros de seus corações chamando um pelo outro a cada batida.

Tanto Harry como Draco assumiram as empresas de seus pais – Harry só após terminar a faculdade de Publicidade e Propaganda e fazer um curso de Administração – e se tornaram sócios. Sim, a Malfoy's Burguers e a Potter's não concorriam mais entre si. A imprensa fez uma festa, é claro.

Agora era verão, oito anos já haviam passado, Draco e Harry moravam juntos há quatro. O loiro já não imaginava mais seu futuro sem o moreno. Era simplesmente impossível para seu cérebro criar imagens de um futuro onde Harry não estivesse ao seu lado. E ele não queria essas imagens.

Draco tinha um livro em seu colo, mas não lia nada do que estava a sua frente. Harry provavelmente já havia pegado no sono, por isso, ele marcou a página e o fechou, colocando o livro de lado, mas um resmungo do moreno provou a Draco que ele estava errado e que Harry estava bem acordado.

- Ei, eu estava lendo! – Harry reclamou.

- Oh, desculpe. – Ao invés de pegar o livro de volta, Draco apenas desencostou-se do peito de seu namorado e virou para observá-lo por alguns segundos. – Eu estava pensando... Você acha que seu padrinho conhece alguém que possa bordar um nome a mais na árvore genealógica dos Black? – Draco perguntou dando de ombros uma vez. – Com fios de ouro e tudo mais.

- Não sei. Eu posso perguntar a ele. Por quê? – Harry olhou para Draco curiosamente.

- Por que eu quero o seu nome ao lado do meu. – Draco sorriu. – Isso se você aceitar casar comigo, é claro.

Draco observou atentamente enquanto o entendimento da situação se espalhou pelo rosto bonito de Harry. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seus lábios se entreabriram primeiro num 'O' para depois se transformar no sorriso mais lindo que Draco já vira.

Harry segurou o rosto angular de Draco entre as mãos e o beijou demoradamente. O moreno ainda sorria quando seus lábios se afastaram e ele colou suas testas, agora acariciando a bochecha de Draco com o polegar.

- Então, quer casar comigo, Harry? – Draco sorriu.

- Sim, eu quero. Não há nada que eu queira mais na vida.

Draco ainda se lembrava do que Harry dissera sobre assistir jogos de futebol com Ron e eles discutirem por que seus filhos não fazem os deveres de casa, assim como o moreno havia dito que o beijaria mais tarde, quando eles tivessem tudo sobre controle, para depois ver seu sorriso e sussurraria em seu ouvido depois que ele pegasse no sono.

Ele queria tudo isso. E queria _muito_. Porém estava satisfeito enquanto caminhava devagar, subindo um degrau de cada vez, mas apenas se Harry subisse cada degrau com ele. E sem nem ao menos precisar perguntar, Draco sabia que Harry o acompanharia de bom grado.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Então, é isso. Chegamos ao fim de Invincible e eu não vou chorar. Mentira, vou sim. <strong>

**Primeiramente eu queria agradecer a cada um de vocês, leitores. Os que vem nos acompanhando desde o começo, os que chegaram depois, os que nos deram hits, os que deixaram reviews. Muito obrigada pela opinião sincera de vocês, obrigada por tirar alguns minutos de seu dia para ler essa história. Obrigada por acalmar minha inseguranças e por aceitarem os rumos que decidimos tomar. Obrigada pela paciência. Peço perdão se alguém não gostou de como as coisas desenrolaram, desculpem qualquer decepção e/ou perda de tempo. **

**Obrigada Mila B, Giovana PMWS, Ines G. Black, bvcsalvatore, sonialeme, leticia santos, Carla Basinha, PattJoger, Thomaz Volk, Sestini, Yann Riddle Black, Marina Feltcliffe, Pandora Beaumont, Deryck Astaire e, principalmente, muito obrigada Carol por ter tido paciência comigo durante todo o processo de escrita dessa fanfic. Obrigada por aguentar minha imaginação desvairada e peço perdão por qualquer decepção. **

**Assim como vou sentir falta de escrever Invincible, sentirei falta de cada um de vocês. Possivelmente outros projetos virão. Muito obrigada por cada palavra de apoio. Cada uma significou muito pra mim. Obrigada por esses exatos cincos meses. Obrigada por tudo!**

**Beijos e até a próxima!  
>- Paula.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Então... Cara, isso é difícil. Foram meses escrevendo, postando, nos dedicando a essa fic e agora simplesmente acabou!<strong>

**Nem sei como agradecer a vocês todos por terem lido isso aqui. Sem vocês, essa fic não teria sido tão divertida de escrever. Mesmo. Obrigada pela atenção, pelo carinho e até pelos xingamentos! ****Sentirei tanta falta de passar a semana esperando suas reviews e me emocionando, porque, acreditem, eu nem queria postar, achando que todos aqui odiariam a estória. Mas olha aí, aqui estou eu, querendo colocar todos vocês no bolso e fugir pro Alabama! Vocês são incríveis!**

**E, Paula, meu amor, nunca mais eu escrevo nada contigo haha. Não, sério, obrigada por me aguentar, eu sei como sou ridícula e chata às vezes.**

**Vocês que ainda vão ler, muito obrigada por dedicarem seu tempo a Invincible.**

**Até a próxima, lindos!**

**- Carol.**


End file.
